Carnage Necropolis
by Aiselne Phoenix Nocturnus
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock enter an ominous city where something presumably murdered the locals. Much to the kids' horrific discovery, the residents and Pokemon aren't quite as "dead" as authorities claimed. A Pokemon spin-off of Resident Evil. Complete.
1. Anything But an Ordinary City

_**Carnage Necropolis**_

**SUMMARY**: Ash, Misty, and Brock enter an ominous city where something presumably murdered the locals. Much to the kids' horrific discovery, the residents and Pokemon aren't quite as "dead" as authorities claimed. – A Pokemon spin-off of Resident Evil.

**GENRE**: Horror/Adventure  
**RATED**: R / M  
**NOTABLE CONTENT**: Explicitly Gory Violence, Strong Language, Some Disturbing Content, and Brief References to Drugs and Sexuality *  
**SHIP**: (Slight) Pokeshipping (Ash/Misty) & Rocketshipping (Jessie/James)

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_ or _Resident Evil / Biohazard_  
**STORY TAKES PLACE IN**: _Season 5 – Master Quest _(this fic slightly alters the canon, so feel free to dub this AUish)

**COMMENTS**: _Story Revised Spring 2010 _– Sorry folks, but no cuteness from Aiselne in this story (unless you're like me and think zombies are cuddly ^_^). Gruesome zombie goodness and a dash of Pokeshippy/Rocketshippy hints…this was ecstasy for me to write! (Now, I realize I've got many opening notes for this story, but I do advise people to read these notices before undertaking my fic. You're not obligated to read my disclaimers, but don't say I didn't warn you).

**Special Notice**: _Knowledge of Capcom's Resident Evil series is NOT needed to fully understand this story_.

However, I would like to warn Resident Evil veterans that this story was inspired by multiple installments of the RE lore, including the primary series and side story games. S.D. Perry's Resident Evil novelizations were also heavily referenced for writing purposes, and I even allude to the movies (how many fans did I just turn off after that one?). The goal of this spin-off was to encompass different aspects of RE and merge them into one story. Of course, some RE installments will be more heavily emphasized than others (generally speaking, Resident Evil 2 mostly inspired this story. I found it the most appropriate game for this fanfic's situation).

Also, *please* keep in mind that this story mainly stars _children _& _teenagers_, not professionally trained adult cops/operatives. I haven't turned Ash and friends into OOC gunslingers. (*If you're looking for kid gunslingers, you're in the wrong half of my fandom, right Xenosaga fans? ^_^*). Obviously, the way kids handle a Resident Evil-like situation is going to be significantly different than the trained/adult professionals in RE. Please don't submit whiny reviews regarding, "Ash is no Chris Redfield" and "Misty is no Jill Valentine," etc., because I'm well aware they're not. If it paints a clearer picture, I approached this fic after studying little Sherry Birkin's story in Resident Evil 2: a young, defenseless child left to fend for herself in a zombie nightmare. The Resident Evil: Outbreak games were also heavily referenced, as most playable characters in those games are ordinary civilians caught in the viral terror. Also, this fanfic is a "spin-off" that mimics RE; this is not a "crossover," so don't expect RE characters like Chris or Jill debuting in this story. However, there will be characters/monsters in this story based on the aforementioned RE cast. Credits will be given with their applicable chapters.

* **Content Disclaimer/Warning**: Like the series this story spoofs, this fanfic contains very graphic and gruesome horror violence (I would never tone-down the gory brilliance of Resident Evil!). Content disclaimers will be posted during the most graphic chapters, so please heed them. Unlike my previous Pokemon stories, this fanfic is 100% dark. **In this fic, guts will be spilled, people and Pokemon alike will be dying…**_**consider yourself warned**_! If stories of this caliber bother you, then just don't read this. I've given readers more than a generous amount of warnings about the kind of story you are about to read, so the least you can do is kindly spare me from whiny reviews. Again, never say I didn't warn you.

Alrighty, (thanks to everyone who actually read my disclaimers!). With all that out of the way, I sincerely hope you enjoy "Carnage Necropolis"!

* * *

_I dedicate this story to Sweet Sedaytion._  
_If it weren't for her, I would've never been brave enough to consider publishing this story in the first place._

_The revised edition of this story is dedicated to all supporters of this fanfic's original publication. Thank you for generously providing advice, encouragement, and for helping to make this large story worth the effort!_

**CARNAGE NECROPOLIS**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**FILE #001: "Anything But an Ordinary City"**

Brock's watch claimed it was nine o'clock P.M. by the time he, Ash, and Misty set foot into the city. It was already nightfall, and the only available light sources were those of the thousands of neon signs and streetlights around them. But that was the least of the kids' concerns. They had been traveling non-stop the whole day. Their young bodies ached and sleep seductively taunted them. By now, all the trio wanted to do was find a Pokemon Center and hit the sack, hardly waiting to slip into peaceful, glorious slumber.

"Guys...?" Misty asked, rubbing her tired eyes as she walked, glancing around the surprisingly bright locale. "...Where are we?"

"How would I know?" Ash angrily piped up in a huff, earning himself a snarl from the red-haired girl. The Pikachu lethargically hanging on the boy's shoulder rolled its brown eyes sleepily over Pikapi and Pikachupi's consistent bickers. "If a certain redhead hadn't flung the map like a madwoman earlier…_maybe _we could know where the hell we are!"

"Don't start with me, Ash Ketchum!" Misty countered sharply, causing the Togepi in her red backpack to squeal in discomfort. "I vaguely remember 'someone' saying he knew EXACTLY where he was going!"

"Don't blame poor Brock for your stupid move," Ash replied sarcastically, narrowing his brown eyes at Misty's equally slit aquamarine orbs. Growling angrily, Misty wiped her hand quickly across Ash's back in frustration, sending the boy stumbling forward a few shaky steps.

"You know WHO I'm talking about, Mr. No-Sense-of-Direction!!" Misty blasted, never even realizing her voice was getting loud enough to echo through the streets. "I swear, Ash, you'd get lost in your own house!"

Brock, of course, noticed Misty's echo…and 'other' things the oh-so-bickering-ones were too busy to notice. "Come' on, guys," he groaned, rolling his eyes at their continuing arguments. It was because of Ash and Misty's daylong arguing that the trio was "mapless" in the first place. Ash had been on another ego trip today, and foolishly decided to be a "tough Pokemon Master who doesn't need some dumb map!" Naturally, Misty threw the map into a river, daring Ash to live up to his overblown boast.

The three kids had been wandering aimlessly in a forest for hours, trying to find a hint of civilization. It was Pikachu who first noticed the lights of a nearby city, thus leading them to their current position. But as Ash and Misty proceeded to stupidly argue, Brock thoroughly absorbed the area's surroundings. Due to the absence of a map, he did not even know the name of the city he was standing in. The place looked so lively with all the lights and signs, but there was still one factor that bothered the teenager.

"Uh, guys?" Brock asked, snapping his friends out of their mind-numbing bickering. "Am I the only one who finds it odd that we're the 'only' ones standing in the street?"

Ash and Misty blinked, noticing just then the same problem. The kids stood in a brightly lit city, and yet there was not one car on the road or one person or Pokemon on the sidewalk. Oddly, the kids saw nobody in the nearby windows of the lit stores, either. As animated as this place looked with all the lights, the city seemed absolutely dead.

"Well, it's late..." muttered Ash, desperately searching for some other form of life in the city. "...Maybe everyone's sleeping."

"…And left _every freakin' light on_, Ash?!" Misty exclaimed incredulously, wanting to smack Ash again before pointing to distant apartments that were fully illuminated. "Either we're standing in the most energy-_in_efficient city on the planet, or this city's people happen to go to sleep after YOUR bedtime!"

"I don't have a bedtime!" Ash shot back offensively, never liking Misty's digs emphasizing how much younger he was than her and Brock. "And you're one to talk about sleep, Sleeping Beauty…though I'm not so sure about the 'beauty' part…"

"WHAT WAS THAT, ASH KETCHUM?!" shrieked Misty.

Brock could not take much more of this lunacy. "Look, let's just get to the Center, _okay_?" he interrupted before his friends could engage in another asinine fight. All of them were on short fuses this evening, something a good night's sleep would promptly fix. The sooner the trio started acting their ages, the sooner they could reach the Pokemon Center and put this hellish day behind them.

* * *

"Aaargh, now where are those little twerps?!" Jessie moaned as she and her two teammates dragged themselves into the same illuminated town. The three Team Rocket thieves were tired enough to fall to the ground in exhaustion after chasing the twerps all day. The fact that the Rockets were running on little food and rest did not ward off their lethargy, either. _Oh, forget twerps_! Jessie, James, and Meowth just wanted to find a place to eat at and sleep for the night!

"That's strange..." James muttered as he surveyed the quiet area, everything illuminated brightly but with no sign of a person or Pokemon. "Where is everybody?"

"In bed, which is where I wanna' be, too!" Jessie complained as her body leaned against James' for support. The red-haired woman felt tired enough to fall asleep standing! She never even noticed James' face flush when she snuggled close to _him_, of all people, after claiming she wanted to "be in bed." Too bad the Team Rocket trio was too tired for that particular caliber of "sleep" this evening. "Forget the twerps, I just want to get some rest!"

"I feel more like gettin' some food, ratha' than sleepin'," Meowth admitted, placing a paw over his grumbling stomach. Fortunately, the trio happened to be in a city, and a city was bound to have restaurants! True, most places were probably closed at this late hour, but Meowth was not fussy at the moment. A cheap burger and fries at a 24-7 fast food joint sounded like bliss. This city was bound to have one little burger place open late, and Meowth was determined to find one! He was not a dog, but the cat's sense of smell was still keen enough to pinpoint the nearest restaurant cooking food. A few whiffs…sniff…sniff…

"MEOOOWTH!!" the cat squealed, while Jessie and James instantly tried to hush the loud-mouthed cat before he attracted attention. Yet, before either Jessie or James could cover Meowth's big mouth, the cat's paws did the honors: covering Meowth's mouth, and covering his _nose_. "Whadda' hell stinks around here?!"

His human partners blinked, before Jessie pulled away from James and shot him a suspicious look. Cringing by her glare, James winced defensively, claiming, "Don't look at me! It wasn't _me_!" he swore on his life.

"Woooobbuffet!!" Wobbuffet popped out, adding its oblivious two cents before Jessie groaned and returned the annoyance to its Pokeball.

"No, notin' like '_dat_, Jimmy!" Meowth reassured, his accented voice sounding nasally due to his pinched nose. While James breathed a loud sigh of relief, Meowth bravely uncovered his nose to try and better identify the odor. Whatever the hell it was, it smelled nasty enough to water Meowth's eyes. Both of the cat's paws flew to his face the second time, one to cover his nose and the other to cover his mouth before retching. "Urgh…dis' smells woirse 'dan a Gloom paired with a Muk!"

Jessie and James blinked again, taking their chances to sniff the immediate area. Unlike Meowth, the humans did not seem to smell anything, especially anything as disgusting as "a Gloom paired with a Muk." There were typical city smells around them, such as faint traces of dissipated car and factory exhaust. The seemingly empty city did not smell like a basket of flowers, but it did not "stink" like Meowth claimed. To Jessie and James, the city smelt like a normal city.

"I don't smell anything odd," Jessie spoke matter-of-factly, shrugging for Meowth's benefit. She glanced around the nearby settings, noticing a trashcan overfilled with garbage and swarmed by buzzing insects. Meowth's keener sense of smell must have picked up the odor better than Jessie and James' noses. "You're probably just smelling that garbage over there," she pointed to the can, noticing it was in dire need of being emptied. Some slob was obviously too lazy to clean out their trash, but it was not Jessie's responsibility, so she could care less.

Tearing her sapphire eyes away from the revolting garbage, Jessie then set her sights forward, resuming her leadership role. "Don't worry about it. Let's just focus on finding the Pokemon Center. You know as well as I do that's where those twerps always go. Besides, there'll be food and beds there, too! Onward!" she declared with her final pint of energy, leading a hesitant James and Meowth further down the empty street. Honestly, Jessie could care less about the twerps and Pikachu right now. She just wanted a warm meal and a warmer bed. For all Jessie cared, the twerps and the rest of the world could go to Hell tonight.

* * *

The three kids proceeded down the long street, occasionally looking into windows of brightly lit shops with no people inside. No longer arguing, even Ash and Misty noticed how strange the city appeared. Why were all the shops lit as if they were open, yet nobody was around? Maybe this place was another 24-7 city like Neon Town, where everything was open twenty-four hours a day. Perhaps, but then where the hell were all the people?!

The redhead girl silently pondered another possibility. Maybe there was some sort of function being held somewhere tonight, such as a popular sports game. Misty recalled how empty her hometown of Cerulean City got whenever the Sensational Sisters hosted a water ballet. Everybody always flocked to the Cerulean Gym, causing the arena to be crammed to capacity while the rest of the city seemed abandoned. For all the transient kids knew, this city might have a Pokemon Gym, arena, or theater sponsoring a popular show. Perhaps, but then why the hell were all the lights left _on_?!

No doubt, there was something very odd about this city. It felt as though all the residents just vanished, which was a silly assumption, but also a disturbing assumption. Had the city lights been shut off, the three kids would have assumed they were traversing a ghost town. Such was yet another silly, yet still disturbing, assumption none of them wanted to read into too deeply. They just wanted to reach the Pokemon Center and…dammit, where the hell was the Center, anyway? Surely this city must have one!

Fortunately, when the Center's bright neon sign peered over the distant horizon, the kids sighed in relief. The Pokemon Center was quite a long distance away, but at least there was indeed a Center. The sight of the Center's sign encouraged the tired kids to walk faster, hoping to reach the building as soon as possible. In five or ten minutes, Ash and his friends would be able to check into a Center room and get a well-deserved good night's rest. Plus, there were bound to be _people_ at the Pokemon Center, too.

But just as the kids neared an empty street intersection…something caught Misty's eye. Skidding to a halt, the redhead turned towards the direction, while Ash and Brock needed another moment to stop and realize Misty was not following them. The girl found herself standing before the display window of a small perfume shop, keenly similar to those in Celadon City. As with the rest of the city, the shop's lights were fully lit, shining off the glistening multi-colored glass bottles of various perfumes.

_A glare from the bottles, maybe_? Misty wondered, trying to figure out what attracted her to this shop. True, she loved perfume, but now certainly was not the time for her to go shopping. Misty and her friends were much too tired for recreation. Still, why did something in that shop attract her eye? Nobody was inside, though there was no "closed" sign indicating the store was locked. Maybe somebody was indeed inside, after all! At this rate, Misty just wanted to know if she and her friends were really not the only living souls in this city.

"Guys…I'm gonna' go in that shop for a second, okay?" Misty asked, though she spoke it as more of a statement than question. "There's…something I want to look at." Such was no lie, though her male friends probably assumed Misty was just interested in the dumb perfume. "I'll be right back."

"Hold on, Misty," Brock suddenly voiced, briskly walking over to the girl and grabbing her arm. Now definitely was not the time to shop, especially in a city like this! "It's late. Let's go to the Pokemon Center and come back here tomorrow...hopefully when there's more people around."

"Yeah!" Ash agreed, furrowing his brow in agitation. "You can get your stinky perfume tomorrow. Brock and I want to get to the Pokemon Center."

Rolling her eyes at the boy's impeccable maturity, Misty pulled her arm out of Brock's grip and shook her head. "I'll be out in a sec'!" she reassured, before heading closer to the shop's entrance. "There are no lines...nobody else is in there! I'll just be a minute!"

"That's just it, Myst!" Brock said forcefully, shaking his head at another disturbing thought. "_Nobody else is here_! What kind of lively-looking city has no people in it?"

"Well, maybe Mr. Pokemon Master's right," Misty sneered, shooting a playful glare at Ash, one he easily returned to her. "Maybe everyone's sleeping."

"Misty...I don't even see a sales clerk," Brock observed, peering into the display window of the empty shop. He could see the cash register on a glass counter, but there was no uniformed person standing behind the machine. There were no customers browsing the shelves, no clerks strolling the store to ask if they can help customers' selections…NOTHING! _What in God's name is wrong with this city_?! The only reason Brock was never inclined to leave the town was because he knew his friends had nowhere else to go for the night. The kids were out of supplies and needed food and rest, which the forests outside this city could not provide. "I don't like the looks of this place, either. Our best bet is probably the Pokemon Center."

Misty did not like this city, either, but she needed to find out what that 'something' was that caught her eye. Perhaps the eye-catch was just the glint off a shiny bottle, but Misty needed to be certain. Brock was right; there was something not quite right about this city, and Misty wanted to know why.

"Look," Misty insisted, narrowing her blue eyes in annoyance to her male friends. "You two can either wait for me or head to the Pokemon Center. I can take care of myself, you know. Besides, I doubt there's anything to worry about. The sales clerk could be in the back of the store for all we know! Just head to the Pokemon Center and I'll meet you there later."

"Misty!" Brock called back to her, only to realize the girl never listened as she disappeared into the ornate store. The last sign of her presence came from the ringing of a bell attached to the shop's door, before it shut and Misty was gone.

"Just what she needs," Brock heard Ash joke, drawing the teen's attention back to the younger boy. "More of that smelly crap to get herself high on," Ash chuckled, hoping Brock would join in as well. But the pale look on Brock's face proved otherwise. Brock had been uneasy ever since the kids entered town. Ash, too, was not crazy about the city. Even if all the lights were on, this unnamed city did not provide the warmest welcoming for transients.

"Brock, you' okay?" Ash asked cautiously, cocking his head gently.

"Yeah, I guess..." muttered Brock, burying his face into his hands and rubbing his sore temples. "I need a good night's sleep," he admitted wholeheartedly. "Or maybe I'm just tired from all that traveling and lack of food we had. We haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Well, why don't we get something to eat while we're waiting for Misty?" Ash offered, pointing to the neon sign further down the street with the word _Nemi's Restaurant _above its doors. There was no indication the business was closed, either, just like the rest of the city.

Raising his head from his hands to see the restaurant sign, Brock smiled faintly. As appealing as a nice warm meal sounded, Brock knew he needed to get some sleep in a safe, filled Pokemon Center. The sooner he found some other people, the calmer Brock would feel.

Ash, on the other hand, liked the new idea of a meal far better than reaching the Pokemon Center. Hearing his stomach grumble, the boy sweatdropped and blushed. "Actually, a meal really does sound pretty good right now," he giggled, hearing Pikachu squeak a hungry "pika" in agreement.

Brock smiled sympathetically, knowing neither the kids nor their Pokemon had eaten a decent meal all day. Even Brock was hungry, though he felt too tired to cook anything tonight. Ordinarily, the teen never minded cooking food for his hungry friends, but tonight Brock was actually glad they were near a restaurant.

Yet, Brock was still hesitant in this city. "I'm more tired than hungry right now, and I don't like the idea of us splitting up in this place, but…" he trailed, noticing the silently pleading look on Ash and Pikachu's faces. Brock knew the direction this conversation would go if Ash reverted to his ego trip: "Brock, I can take care of myself, too!" and "don't baby me!" Brock was not in the mood to listen to the boy's stubborn argument.

"Look, if nobody's in the restaurant, I want you going straight to the Pokemon Center, Ash," Brock ordered rather paternally, while Ash and Pikachu nodded affirmatively. The electric mouse put Brock's mind at ease regarding his two friends. At least Ash and Misty had their Pokemon, so if worse came to worse, the kids could defend themselves. Brock had to remember that his younger friends were certainly not defenseless. Then again, Brock considered Ash and Misty as two extra younger siblings of Brock's, so it was only natural that Brock watched over the kids. _But…they're not helpless. Ash and Misty are strong_. Besides, there was no evidence proving this city was dangerous, anyway. 'Deserted' did not necessarily mean 'danger.' "Just…be careful, okay Ash?"

"Got it!" the boy winked confidently, before he and Pikachu bounded down the street towards _Nemi's_.

A little voice inside Brock's conscience told the teenager that he just made an incredibly stupid choice. Sadly, both Ash and Misty were out of Brock's sights before he could change his decision. Besides, Ash and Misty could take care of themselves…and for Heaven's sake, why was Brock acting so paranoid?! True, this city was odd, but there was no reason to assume it was unsafe.

_I need to get some sleep_, Brock knew, shaking his head before heading towards the Pokemon Center. Something kept telling Brock that his salvation would come upon entering the Center, seeing people, Pokemon, Nurse Joy…

_Nurse Joy!_

…Well, she was a pretty little incentive for Brock to hightail to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Urgh…this city _does _reek!" Jessie gagged as she, James, and Meowth dragged themselves through the bright streets. The city was massive, though the Rockets managed to notice the illuminated sign of the Pokemon Center nearby.

By now, the entire Team Rocket trio had noticed the foul stench Meowth smelt earlier, and all three pitched their noses. The cat was right; this city stank like a Gloom and Muk in heat! Surprisingly, there were not an inexcusable number of overfilled trashcans lining the streets. The city had its share of filth: wrappers rolling on the ground during a breeze, crushed cigarettes, soda, and beer cans, et cetera…typical garbage of a busy city. But this odor was _worse_! The best assumption Jessie made was the city must have been undergoing massive sewage problems, which might explain why so few people were outside. Odd. Jessie always assumed cities with major sewage problems were locked down and quarantined. Maybe the odor was not sewage…

Jessie really did not care to know, as long as her team reached the Pokemon Center. "This place must be Gringy City's sister city!" the red-haired woman muttered, constantly stifling urges to vomit. Fortunately, she and her partners had not eaten anything substantial, so even if they did retch, there probably would not be much in their stomachs to heave. "Either that, or there's a Gloom and Muk nearby having waaay too much fun."

"Wooo-bu-woob!" Wobbuffet agreed, popping out and obliviously saluting behind Jessie, before its blue flippers shielded its nose from the city odor. Groaning loudly, the woman was too tired to return the blue blob to its Pokeball, so Jessie just continued walking. Either Wobbuffet would silently follow her, or stay behind…which Jessie would not mind the latter, either.

"Wobb!"

"Not now, Wobbuffet!" Jessie moaned, hearing the blue Pokemon "wobbing" behind her. Jessie was too irritable to tolerate the Pokemon's nonsense tonight. "Shut up or get back in your Pokeball!"

"_Wooobbu_!" The blue Pokemon nagged, still lagging a short distance behind Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"I said _not now_!" snarled Jessie, getting on her last nerve.

"_Wob_!"

"_WHAT_?!" Jessie finally screamed, spinning around and ready to bash the living daylights out of her obnoxious Pokemon. Her fists were balled as she stomped over to where Wobbuffet stood a short distance away. The blue Pokemon just stood idle, staring aimlessly at something, as always. This time, the blob seemed fascinated with something in the middle of the road…something small…red…

"A shoe?" James pointed out, kneeling down to survey the innocent shoe lying in the road, flipped upside down with its sole facing the sky. Jessie had ranted something to Wobbuffet before returning it to its Pokeball, while James pondered the Psychic Pokemon's little discovery. The Team Rocket trio's lethargy probably prevented them from noticing the shoe before, but now that James noticed it, he and Meowth exchanged disturbed glances.

It did not help that the red shoe…was red for 'another' reason.

"What are you two staring at?!" Jessie huffed, joining her cohorts and feeling her blue eyes widen upon noticing the red shoe on the ground. More specifically, the shoe was a white sneaker…colored by dark crimson fluid…that trailed across the street…

"Is dat'…w-what I tink' it is?" Meowth stammered, praying to every Pokemon deity that he was just seeing things. No doubt, Meowth and his friends were tired, so their eyes could easily be playing tricks on them. Eyes could not always be trusted.

But Meowth's nose would never lie. Cats knew the fetor of blood.

Swallowing nervously, James and Jessie's eyes followed the thin trail of blood from the shoe. The tiny trail led to the nearest sidewalk where two large trashcans stood. Strangely, as the Rockets neared the cans, they noticed the trash bins were empty, and yet…there were several parasites buzzing around the receptacles.

Something was not right. Feelings of dread washed over the Rocket trio as they stepped closer to the insect-covered trashcans. Pulses raced and foreheads sweat. Something must have been attracting the flies, but that 'something' could not possibly be garbage. _But…what ELSE attracts a large magnitude of flies?!_

Jessie, James, and Meowth learned the answer to that question a little too quickly for their stomachs to tolerate.

_She_ was a little girl, seemingly eight years old. The pretty sunflower-patterned sundress she wore was tainted in reddish-brown stains and tears. The child's short brown hair stuck to her cheekbones via a disgusting red adhesive, concealing scarlet scars and cuts. Her uncovered legs below her dress hem were also marred with identical hues of brown, red, and sickly purple. Only the left foot wore a white shoe, while the other shoe was obviously in the road…

…along with the girl's right _foot_ hidden inside the sole.

Ordinarily, Jessie, James, and Meowth would have retched upon noticing the shoe in the road contained a dismembered foot. However, such a sight was nowhere near as disturbing as the sight that truly caught the Rockets' eyes. Since the girl laid flat on her back, her front portion was exposed to her audience. Massive, animal-like tears sliced open her undeveloped chest, revealing broken ribs caked in dried carnage. Beyond the prison-like bars of the child's rust-colored ribcage was her heart; current feasting grounds for flies and yellow maggots. The same applied to the gaping hole torn through the girl's lower abdomen, spilling parasite-devoured intestines like spoiled sausage links.

It took a moment, but then the disgusted Rockets finally about-faced and retched into the once-empty trashcans.

"Where…da' hell…did _dis_' come from?!" Meowth struggled to say through his hoarse voice. Of course, the cat was aware that Jessie and James did not have any answers to his question. The only answer the thieves deducted was now they knew what stunk to high heavens in this city. Yet, none of them suspected a _corpse_!

Her stomach totally empty, Jessie wiped her mouth against the sleeve of her long black glove. Come hell or high water, Jessie did not want to look back at the child's carcass anymore than necessary. Jessie's first assumption was the little girl had been hit by a car and left for dead. However, how could the girl's body have gotten to the sidewalk? Plus, if the kid was hit by a car, that did not explain the gaping holes in her chest and stomach! The flesh wounds were ragged, not clean cuts a knife might induce. The poor girl looked mutilated, as though she was the unfortunate victim of a rabid Pokemon attack! "What kind of city are those twerps visiting, anyway?!" Jessie asked to nobody in particular.

Speaking of the twerps, "I wonder if they saw this as well," James pondered, almost hoping the twerps did _not_ see such a sight. James was not particularly fond of the brats, but even he admitted nobody deserved to find the rotten carcass of a little girl. _This is enough to traumatize the young twerps_. James had a feeling he would be having a few nightmares tonight, and for some nights to come, if he ever reached the Pokemon Center…

"_Uuurrrgggh_."

"Hilarious, James," Jessie grunted sarcastically, narrowing her eyes back at her violet-haired partner and whacking his shoulder. "Stop making that moaning sound! This is serious! We should call the police or something."

James absolutely agreed with her, but "…But…I didn't say anything, Jessie."

"_Uuurrrgggh_."

Her sapphire eyes blinking, Jessie stared into James' unmoving face whilst listening to the ghastly moans. James' lips never budged, proving he was not the moaner. The groans sounded male, but too deep for Meowth's pitch, and certainly not Jessie's, either. Something, or someone, was moaning…louder…closer…

James' emerald eyes widened slowly. His gaze passed beyond Jessie's, James' face paled with each moan resonating from behind the red-haired woman's back. Louder…deeper…closer…Jessie felt a bead of nervous sweat trickle down her brow as an icy shiver overcame her body. Conversely, she felt a sickeningly scented warmth breeze against the back of her neck…closer…louder…_closer_…

From somewhere buried deep inside her horrified body, Jessie mustered the strength to spin around in a heartbeat. All three thieves kept their backs to the dead little girl by the trashcans, averting their attentions to a new shocking discovery. Exhaling a breath she never knew she held, the woman's wide azure eyes widened identically to James'. Absentmindedly stepping backwards, Jessie stood by the appalled James and Meowth: three white-faced Rockets gaping silently at the sight before their unbelieving eyes.

Two pairs of blue eyes, and one pair of green, found a man standing before the front door of a package store. Fitting for his location, he staggered like a drunkard, barely maintaining balance on his dragged feet. His head was downcast, occasionally bobbing like a floating cork as pained moans echoed from his hidden lips. Just standing still, three feet away from the Rockets, seemed to be a difficult task for the lurching man to undertake.

A foul, exceptionally unpleasant odor lingered into the onlooking thieves' noses. Ironically, these smells were not the scents of alcohol from the package store or 'drunkard.' This redolence was stronger and more putrid than ever, churning the trio's stomachs, but never upchucking the empty insides. The Rockets were too petrified to move, never mind vomit, because the man standing in front of them…

…was a _corpse_.

It must have been a dream. Yes. Jessie, James, and Meowth concluded that their daylong exhaustion had finally rendered them unable to decipher reality and fantasy. The poor thieves probably collapsed in the street and were now undergoing bizarre nightmares. Tomorrow morning, the friends would awaken and have a jolly old laugh over their ridiculous dreams. Then they would happily resume their hunt for Pikachu!

Yes, this was a dream. After all, there was no other logical explanation for why the burly man standing in front of them was covered in dark blood. There was no purpose for why his muscle shirt and pants were torn, much like a hobo's. And why else would half of his thick black hair have fallen out in odd places, certainly not via naturally balding? Why would his skin sport an ill purple hue, or be tattooed with reddish-brown scars and holes? There certainly were no explanations for the man's once-rippling muscles now dangling from rotten skin and bone…

Yes. It was all a dream. How else could a corpse be _standing_?!

"_Uuurrrgggh_." How else could a corpse be _moaning_?!

How else could a corpse be _moving_?! Closer…closer…

"_Uuurrrgggh_."

Only Meowth noticed one 'other' lingering stench infiltrate his keen nostrils. Had they noticed, Jessie and James would have probably relentlessly teased the poor cat for it, too. Alas, after seeing such a gruesome sight…_walking towards him_…Meowth could not help it. Dream or not, Meowth never felt so scared before in his life. For God's sake, there was a _corpse walking in his direction_! Right now, Meowth knew he had better things to worry about than the warm excrement trickling between his legs. The cat's pitiful whimper was barely audible over the corpse's moaning reaching higher decimals…closer…louder…feral…_closer_…

It was only when the horrid man extended his greasy, muscle-rotten arms towards the thieves that the trio finally screamed at the tops of their lungs. Reality or fantasy, that corpse kept edging closer. It was within arms reach before the Rockets finally found the courage to step backwards, nearly tripping over the dead little girl behind them…

"_Auurgh…_."

…The dead little girl behind them…clawing at the heel of James' boot!

James never had time to ponder the fact that the child was indeed dead. Shrieking, he defensively kicked the girl's boney arms away. His eyes widened and his blood raced in shock upon noticing his kick snapped off child's disgusting arms, sending them across the sidewalk. The muscle man's shuffling feet absentmindedly stepped on one of the child's dismembered hands, crushing the frail bone in a bloody pool under his shoe. Although slow, the man persisted to close the gap between the trembling thieves.

Unable to choose between screaming, vomiting, and running, Jessie's chaotic mind whirled before she screamed again. Her leadership and survival instincts somehow managed to tear through her mental hysteria, coercing her to grab James' and Meowth's arms. They nearly tripped over the girl's twitching carcass as the Team Rocket trio dashed into the empty street. The threesome could only pray that muscle man could not run, which seemed unlikely due to his drunken maneuvers. Jessie was not about to stop and find out, either.

"What the hell kinda' city is this?!" Jessie cried through panicked breaths. She never expected James and Meowth to answer her. At the moment, Team Rocket had more pivotal details to worry about as they ran through the ominous streets.

More echoing moans were beginning to emerge from the city.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A sweet, yet strong, aroma encompassed the perfume shop, much like whenever Misty's sisters wore too much perfume. Yes, the girl liked perfume, but only when used in moderation. Too much perfume often smelt overwhelmingly retched, and granted Misty a slight headache as she strolled through the small store. Each glass bottle called out to Misty as she walked alongside the colorful shelves. The bottles all shined in the store's lights, and under normal circumstances, Misty would have gushed like a schoolgirl over the pretty perfumes.

However, no matter how appealing the bottles looked, Misty did not come to this store to shop. She still did not understand 'what' caught her attention, but Misty was determined to find out. Misty's gut continuously told her that there was something here that required her attention.

"Hello?" the redhead cocked her head curiously, being cautious as she neared the unattended cash register. If there was somebody in the store, the last thing Misty intended was to sneak up and startle him or her. Plus, she did not want to appear as though she was snooping around, looting the shop. There was no little bell to alert a sales clerk for customer assistance, either. Thus, Misty leaned against the glass display counter, trying to peer into the back of the store and find _somebody_. The girl was really starting to get nervous in this seemingly empty city. "Is somebody here?"

_Click!_

In the store's silence, a simple click of a doorknob was as startling as a gunshot. Her heart skipping a beat, Misty skittishly jumped upon noticing a door behind the counter jerk. The door labeled "employees only" cracked open two inches, unveiling four bony fingers clutching the frame. A breath was ensnared in Misty's throat as she saw half a wrinkled face peering through the ajar door; one hazel eye leering at the girl.

Releasing a startled breath, Misty's wide eyes blinked a few times, unsure what to do or say. Much to her relief, there was indeed somebody in this store! Misty knew she saw something that attracted her to this shop! Yet, something still did not seem right. Backing away from the display counter, Misty then took a careful step forward towards the door. "…Hello?"

The door shuddered loudly, causing Misty to freeze in her tracks. The mysterious person's hand gripping the door vibrated, as if in fear of the young girl. "It's okay…" Misty reassured, wearing a nervous yet friendly expression to prove no harm. "…I'm not a thief or anything. I've just been looking to see if anyone's here." In many ways, Misty was relieved to have found someone. "My friends and I just arrived in town, and…"

Whatever else she was about to say once again got snarled inside her throat in the midst of a sudden gag. "What…the…?" Misty choked, prompting a hand to her face to pinch her nose and cover her mouth. Out of the clear blue, a vile stench attacked her nose like a fireball. The odor manifested remarkably quickly, as if some foolish child tossed a stink bomb into the perfume shop. Such immature pranks reminded Misty of Ash's mentality, but the red-haired girl knew he was elsewhere with Brock. So then, what in God's name caused the stench? Certainly, such fetor could not be credited to the store's fragrant perfume, unless they specialized in _Essence of Gloom_. True, the perfume shop was overwhelmingly odoriferous, but now it just smelt putrid.

This smell, however, was much worse than a Gloom. Misty was a Water Pokemon trainer. Often, the fish-like Water Types emitted unpleasant odors, especially when their hygiene was neglected. When Misty was an innocent five-year-old, she accidentally forgot to turn on the filtration system for her sisters' Goldeen tank. The fish remained healthy, but the unfiltered water rapidly putrefied into a foul smell, reminiscent of Misty's current surroundings. The fetor was enough to make the poor girl throw up. _What the hell is that stench?!_

_Click!_

Her watering aqua eyes barely noticed the "employees only" door click again, this time closed. No longer was that unknown person leering at Misty, alarming her to follow. "Wait!" she called out, her voice rough between stifled gags as she rushed behind the counter. Her slender fingers nearly scraped against the metallic doorknob, before…

…Before Misty's red and white trainers squeaked to a halt.

The white parts of her sneaker were instantly stained crimson as Misty's foot splattered into a red puddle. The puddle led into an enlarged trail, several feet away from the stunned redhead. Hidden in the far recesses behind the perfume shop's display counter was a body laying facedown in a blood pool. Judging by the bloodstained apron tied around the blonde woman's back, Misty assumed she was an employee.

A hand flew to Misty's agape mouth while her blue eyes widened further. _Oh my God_! Her first assumption was the store had been held-up, and this poor saleswoman had been shot and left for dead. That might have explained why the shop was empty…perhaps. Misty figured she could unearth the details later. Considering the superfluous amount of blood leading to the unmoving woman, Misty knew she had to call the police immediately. Checking for vital signs might tamper with the crime scene, and waste valuable time.

_There's gotta' be a phone around here somewhere_, Misty prayed, spying a touchtone phone next to the cash register. Seizing the receiver, Misty's fingers nearly flew to the digits 911 before the dial tone buzzed…

…Yet, the dial tone never buzzed. Misty nearly dropped the phone upon realizing it was dead.

"_Uuuuurgggh…_."

The phone definitely crashed to the gruesome floor when Misty's eyes fell back on the bleeding woman. The saleswoman's bloodied fingers twitched oddly, attached to a moving arm that staggeringly propped her upwards to her knees. Half of Misty's instincts told her to assist the wounded woman, while the other half screamed at her to back away. _It can't be_...! Surely, it was impossible for a woman who suffered substantial blood loss to rise to her feet! Perhaps the blood was not her own…

…But Misty begged to differ, especially when a faucet of blood poured out of the salesclerk's retching mouth. A small shriek escaped Misty's lips as she backed away from the rapidly growing red puddle, slamming her back into the "employees only" door. Faint dizzy spots hindered Misty's vision upon noticing the pool of blood contain dark, mushy pieces of…something Misty preferred not to identify.

The once-pristine glass counter became slathered in red rivers and trickles as the saleswoman propped herself against it. Pained moans and gargles escaped her mouth as the blonde's head bobbed into focus. It was only when she faced Misty that the onlooking girl was able to see the full extent of the woman's injuries. The reddened apron and clothes were torn in too many places to count. Her blonde hair was a sticky mess of reddish-brown, skin an ill purple-red hue, and eyes perpetually rolled in the back of her head.

The woman also happened to be propping herself up with one arm on the counter…because she only had 'one' arm. The other arm was still lying motionless in the bloody puddle.

Misty could feel the blood pounding in her head. Now Misty knew she was certainly not looking at the unfortunate victim of an armed robbery. She was staring at a walking nightmare, staggering closer and closer to the petrified young girl. Desperate moans became louder as the woman gritted bloodied teeth at Misty. The stench from earlier became stronger as the ghastly creature's shuffling feet waded through her own blood.

The redhead's own blood ran cold. Misty did not know what to do or say, though it was quite obvious that reasoning would not work with this…monster. Misty was smart enough to know she was not staring at a 'human.' Mental warnings screamed at the girl to run…_run_…_RUN_!!

But where could Misty run? Just as she turned towards the store's entrance, whence Misty came, she heard the door's little bell ring. Another person staggered into the shop: a man in the identical gory condition of the saleswoman! More ghoulish creatures were following him, too, all heading in the same direction: _towards Misty_!

_What…in…hell…?!_

She did not have time to ask questions! It was pretty damn obvious these creatures were after her, so without delay, Misty seized a Pokeball. "Staryu! Rapid Spin!" she screamed, releasing the jewel-like Pokemon careening into the salesclerk's torso. Misty did not know whether to sigh or scream upon watching her Pokemon's attack was powerful enough to snap the woman in half. Frail and brittle like decayed bone, the clerk's spine shattered. The woman Misty once pitied now landed back into the blood pool, this time in two unmoving halves.

Misty did not have time to sigh, scream, retch, or cry before three more decayed monsters strolled through the shop's door. Staryu could keep fighting, but God only knew how many more of these monsters were coming! Staying in the perfume shop was certainly not safe, so Misty decided to run. Recalling her Pokemon to its Pokeball, Misty then spun around and turned the backdoor's knob. To her unparalleled relief, the door opened, though Misty was surprised to find it led to an empty hall. She had no idea where it went, but it was definitely a clear passage.

Only for a second did she ponder, _What happened to that person who was watching me?_

But now was not the time for such. Misty burst through the door, slammed it shut, and then dashed down the dark corridor. Various boxes marked "fragile" cluttered the hallway, presumably for storage purposes. Misty tripped on a few boxes, but never stopped. Her body pulsed with adrenaline and horror, all inducing her to keep moving, never stop, and above all:

_Find Ash and Brock!_

* * *

"Hello?" Ash called out as he and Pikachu entered the small _Nemi's Restaurant_. It was a quaint little diner-like setting: various four-seater booths and tables, and a small bar further back. Considering all the lights that were on inside, Ash and Pikachu were amazed to find the restaurant totally empty.

As the boy and mouse walked around the casual dining room, the sinking feeling Brock had was also beginning to bother Ash. It was very strange how such a lively-looking city had no life whatsoever. Ash did not honestly believe everyone was sleeping, either, despite his earlier comment. _But why else does the city look deserted?_

Shrugging the chilling idea out of him, Ash and Pikachu proceeded to the back of the restaurant. The back wall consisted of a large metal door that obviously had to lead to the kitchen. Next to the door was the small bar, with its bottles shining brightly from overhead lights and the mirror behind them. Everything looked untouched and perfect, minus the idea that nobody else was around.

Attempting to set aside the uneasy feelings, Ash placed a hand on the bar's polished countertop. Pikachu hopped of its master's shoulder, carefully inspecting the bar for any life signs. Even Ash noticed the disturbing immaculacy of the counter. It was unblemished by fingerprints or rings of condensation from drinks, lacking any indications of recent usage. Yet, there was obviously no dust, either. The restaurant must not have been 'abandoned' for an excruciatingly extended period of time.

"Pikachu…" Ash whispered, keeping his eyes on the yellow mouse as it scampered over towards the bar's cash register. The stubborn boy never liked to admit whenever he got scared. However, as the seconds ticked, Ash started to also strongly believe he and his friends were the only souls in the city.

When he was a carefree five-year-old, Ash and his old pal Gary used to imagine a world where they were the only people in it. Then the boys could do whatever they wanted, free of the grown-ups' rules, bedtimes, baths, and so forth (things typical freedom-craving kids hated). But now older and a little more mature, Ash realized that being "alone in a world" was not as fun as his five-year-old self imagined. It was…_frightening_. True, he knew Misty and Brock were elsewhere in the city, but they were not by Ash's side right now, so he still felt uneasy. Of course, Ash would have been damned if he ran outside after his friends, even if he felt a nagging urge to do so. Misty would love nothing better than to tease Ash for being a big baby, and Ash refused to give her that satisfaction. Besides, there was nothing to worry about, and he could take care of himself.

Swallowing any nerves, Ash returned his attention to Pikachu. "Where do you think everyone is, buddy?"

Perching itself atop the bar's cash register, Pikachu shrugged innocently. With a bird's eye view of the restaurant, the electric rodent surveyed the immediate area, using its keener Pokemon senses to try and pinpoint any residents. Pikachu's ears and nose twitched, but detected nothing. The solitude was starting to trigger red flags in Pikachu's mind, too. Something was definitely wrong with this city.

"I guess…we might as well leave and head for the Pokemon Center," Ash concluded, feeling stupid for coming to the restaurant in the first place. Cuing Pikachu to hop back on his shoulder, Ash blinked upon noticing the mouse's long ears prick suddenly. Instead of returning to Ash, Pikachu leapt down off the bar and scampered towards the large kitchen doors.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked, following his Pokemon to the enormous doors. "What's wrong?"

Sniffing the metallic doors, Pikachu then noted "Pikapi, pikachu!" whilst pointing towards the kitchen.

"Somebody's in there?" Ash translated, smiling soon after Pikachu nodded. "Great! At least there's _someone _else here!" Boy, what a relief that was! At this point, the boy forgot all about his earlier hunger that coerced him to visit _Nemi's_. More than anything, Ash just wanted to find a townsperson, proof that there was indeed life in the city. With a small grateful smile, Ash carefully pushed open the swinging kitchen doors, silently nodding for Pikachu to follow inside.

The young trainer never noticed the skittish expression Pikachu displayed as the Pokemon hopped back onto its master's shoulder.

* * *

With one final blow, a rickety wooden backdoor burst open, almost sending Misty flying onto the pavement. She was fortunate to catch her balance before falling, and stumbling forward, the girl took notice of her new surroundings. The winding passageway from the perfume shop led to a street…the same street Misty, Ash, and Brock entered the city. From there, the girl could see the neon sign of the Pokemon Center in the distance. That was where Misty's friends were patiently waiting for her, thus it was the place she wanted to be!

But that did not mean Misty's nightmare was over, of course. Seemingly out of every door and alley, more 'monsters' staggered into the streets like mindless pack hunters. Pumping as much adrenaline as possible into her tired legs, Misty set her sights on the Pokemon Center's neon sign. Once Misty reached the Center and found Ash and Brock, everything would be okay.

…At least…she hoped so.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**: So it begins! (I'm sure the readers of my past Pokemon fluff fics are thinking to themselves: "_Aiselne _wrote this?! Where's the squee?! Where's the Ash-adorableness?! Who the *bleep* are you and what have you done with Aiselne?!" – Heh, you guys are getting a crash course in what I mean when I say my fanfics are bipolar: either sweet and adorable, or gritty and dark ^_^). Muwahaha, Aiselne's evil side!

I'm sure Resident Evil fans felt some nostalgia with this story (especially if you're a veteran of the old RE PlayStation (One) games [Resident Evil 1-3], which were my prime sources of inspiration). Some scenes in this fic purposely mimic RE scenes, others are from my own sick imagination. (I'm actually curious to know how many readers of this fic are Resident Evil/Survival Horror gamers, too. To readers unfamiliar with RE, I certainly hope you enjoyed/understood this first chapter. I'm doing my damnedest to ensure this fic can be followed without prior knowledge of Resident Evil).

Chapter 2 will be released next week. Until then, what did you readers think of the first chapter? Reviews help fight the battle against writer's block, you know. ^_-


	2. The Innocent Victims

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_ or _Resident Evil / Biohazard_

**COMMENTS**: Wow! Everyone, thanks very much for the reviews! I'm surprised so many people are interested in my story (it's a far cry from my previous Pokemon squees, isn't it?). Aiselne is eternally flattered by this fic's reception, because I've been really enjoying writing this story so far. (*bows respectfully*). Thanks so much!

Um, yes…this is a long chapter. I kinda' "got into" this chapter, so to speak (lots of fun to write ^_^). Fair warning: I'm planning on most of this fic's chapters being rather long, so I'll send my early apologies. I do prefer writing long stories/chapters, but I know not everyone feels comfortable reading them (especially in one sitting). On the other hand, since my updates are usually once a week, I try to make the wait worthwhile, too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. Heh, what can I say? I'm having a lot of fun writing this story! ^.^ I hope everyone else is, too.

* * *

**CARNAGE NECROPOLIS**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**FILE #002: "The Innocent Victims"**

"Nurse _Jooooy_!" a red-faced, smiley Brock sang as he burst through the doors of the Pokemon Center. It was amazing how the thought of that pretty pink-haired nurse could revitalize Brock's energy, and hormones. True, Brock still felt lethargic, but now that he safely reached the Pokemon Center, the teenager was feeling _much_ better. His feet could not move quickly enough to the lobby's service desk, in hot pursuit for the charming vision that was Nurse Joy.

However, much to Brock's grave disappointment, this unnamed city's Pokemon Center was not like the others he and his friends visited during their travels. For one thing, there was no lovely Nurse Joy standing behind the counter, wearing a welcoming sunny smile. Upon realizing the newest potential love of his life was nowhere to be seen, Brock then noticed the _rest_ of the Center. His sneakers squeaked to a halt upon reaching the front desk, echoing throughout the silent _empty_ building. Blinking, Brock required an additional second for reality to sink in. It was only then that he swallowed the unwanted realization that the Pokemon Center was just as desolate as the rest of its city.

_This can't be_… Brock mulled in disbelief, slowly shaking his head as he surveyed the Center's service desk. Everything looked untouched: multiple papers were neatly stacked in respective piles under paperweights, and a handful of pens and pencils stored in a cup. Being quite a clean freak, himself, Brock marveled at the tidiness of the desk. Yet, he also felt an uneasy chill run down his spine, identical to the time one of his mischievous little brothers tossed an ice cube down Brock's neck. Only this time, no playful laughs ensued…just trepidation. Whatever the hell was going on with this empty city was _not_ funny.

_I was sure there'd be SOMEBODY at the Center_… Brock prayed, glancing around the lobby for some hint of life. Pokemon Centers were typically bustling! Trainers and doctors were always running through sliding doors with wounded Pokemon. Rarely a minute passed without Chanseys pushing squeaky-wheeled gurneys, carting injured Pokemon to the emergency room. And the front desk was always hectic with Nurse Joy either talking to nervous trainers, or typing frantically at the computer terminals. To claim Pokemon Centers were "busy" was an understatement!

But now…this silence that engulfed the Pokemon Center chilled Brock to his core. More than anything, Brock craved to see some whiny kid careen through the Center's front doors, carrying a wounded Pokemon and wailing for Nurse Joy to help. Then perhaps the bubblegum-haired nurse would finally make her appearance, help the poor trainer, and ultimately ensure Brock that there _was_ somebody in the Center! He needed some evidence…_any_ evidence to disprove his earlier fears of being all alone in this city.

No, Brock was not technically "all alone" in the city. He still had Ash and Misty. However, now it was becoming painstakingly obvious that the Pokemon Center was not a safe haven after all. Knowing he foolishly let his younger friends go off alone in this city, Pokemon-armed or not, alarmed Brock to finally get out of town. Misty was at the perfume shop, and Ash at the restaurant: both locations on the same street near the city entrance. If Brock hurried, he could meet his friends and lead them out of this place, even if he had to drag them kicking and screaming. He figured it was smarter to risk a night in the forest than spending one more minute in this weird town. More than ever, Brock felt repelled from this city, as if it was silently telling him to leave before it was too late. It was obvious that visiting this city was a big mistake, though letting Ash and Misty go their separate ways was an even _bigger_ mistake. Brock could chastise himself later. Right now, he had to find his friends and get the hell out of the city.

_BANG!!_

The brown-haired teenager practically leapt out of his skin when the silent Pokemon Center inexplicably echoed a loud racket. In the dead silence of the city, a gunshot was loud enough to send the poor boy into cardiac arrest, prompting Brock's heart to pound into his ears. Panting in panicked coordination with his heart, a shaking hand flew to Brock's heaving chest. His mouth agape and his eyes surprisingly wider than normal, Brock took a few seconds to recompose himself, never realizing he leaned against the front desk for support.

"Wha…what the hell was that?" Brock gasped, swallowing gulps of air in a feeble attempt to stay calm. Technically, Brock already knew the answer to his question: a gunshot. Perhaps there _was_ somebody in this city after all. Yet, knowing that potential 'somebody' was carrying, never mind _firing_, a gun did not coerce Brock to immediately count his blessings. God only knew who the hell was shooting in this city. It could have been a cop or a lunatic! Since nobody else was around, that prevented any accessibility to help, in the event Brock found himself facing the latter possibility. He was not willing to stick around the Pokemon Center and find out, either. God knew Brock wasted more than enough time in this city. _Quit screwing around! Just find Ash and Misty and get the hell out of here!_

His sneakers never reached the sensor to open the front automatic sliding doors. Against his will, _something _stopped Brock his tracks again. Another icy chill ran down the teen's stiffened spine, air fled his lungs, and Brock found every sensory perception numbed…except his nose.

"What…the…hell…?" the teenager gagged, mental warnings screaming like sirens as something foul assaulted his nostrils. Brock would have run out the doors, had he not choked on the airborne fetor that overcame the lobby. He did not even have time to comprehend what the stench smelt like, before…

"_Arrrugh_…"

It was the first voice Brock heard in that city, other than those of himself and his friends. Thus, Brock could not help but feel a twinge of relief upon spinning around and noticing a woman standing in between an ajar office doorway. Her dirty fingers clawed the threshold, struggling to stand on her uneasy legs. Disheveled locks and loops of rosy pink hair shielded her downcast face, though never muffling the ragged moans from her concealed lips. With great difficulty, she took one uneven step forward, pushing away the door to reveal the rest of her appearance: pale pink skirt, white apron and matching nurse's hat…

…Everything caked in blood.

The millions of questions whirling through Brock's appalled mind prevented him from thinking clearly as he watched Nurse Joy shuffle another foot. Beautiful Nurse Joys always managed to take the teenage boy's breath away, and now was no exception. Accept, only this time, Brock's breath was lost due to _very_ different reasons.

Her pink hair was a dirtied mess. Locks were ruined from their typical neat style and frayed, sticking in uneven directions and stuck via dark patches of coagulated blood. Her dress and apron were slit in random, ragged locations from top to bottom. Between awkward hip swaggers and gasping chest heaves, the slits in Joy's clothes occasionally revealed lewd areas of sensual flesh. This might have been a delightfully erotic moment for Brock to feast his teenage eyes upon, had he not been resisting the urge to vomit. It did not help that the typically hormone-pleasing sights of Joy's thighs and cleavage were painted in a rotten maroon hue. Her browned shoes also happened to trail red footprints, undoubtedly credited to the blood leaking down her legs from a fist-sized hole in her torso.

However the hell Brock managed to breathe, never mind _move_, was a mystery he would never solve. Not given the chance to even _think_, Brock felt himself dashing forward almost inhumanly, rushing to the wounded nurse as she stumbled on her own feet. Miraculously, the teenage boy managed to catch Joy before she hit the floor. Joy was a thin woman, but her dead weight almost sent Brock crashing to his knees. Too weak to even hold her heavy head, Joy's face buried into the crook of Brock's neck. Her lack of maneuvers instantly drove Brock to assume she passed out.

Maintaining his balance and hold on Nurse Joy, Brock's flood of questions attacked his brain as he slowly led the unconscious woman towards the front desk. "I've got you. Hang in there, Joy," he reassured in between a grunt, attempting to lung the woman as comfortably as possible. Brock was physically strong for his age, having come from a family that trained heavy Rock Pokemon. Still, Brock found himself struggling to gently move Joy, though he had a feeling his horror dramatically drained his energy.

Nevertheless, Brock knew he _had_ to help her! His first assumption was that Joy's wounds, most definitely the hole in her torso, were credited to that earlier gunshot. If that was the case, he needed to call the police immediately. Then again, that also meant whoever shot Joy was probably still in the Center, nearby…watching him…waiting for the ideal moment to _strike_…

…And just as Brock suspected, he was indeed struck, though the seething pain in his neck was not thanks to a bullet…

…but from the _nurse_ buried in the crook of his neck!

The teenager proved unable restrain an agonized scream upon feeling a vice clamp into the side of his neck. Identically to a leach, teeth dug into sensitive flesh, squirting fresh blood from punctured skin. In seconds, Brock felt the top of his vest and T-shirt dampen, clinging to his skin via the warm, disgusting adhesive of blood. The vibrating leech on his neck began to compress and expand her jaw tighter, gnawing like a famished termite. Brock's vision was already hazing: breathing impossible, panic overwhelming, logic nonexistent, and death nearing.

No…he could not die.

There were two kids outside somewhere who needed Brock.

_Ash…Misty…_

The Rock Pokemon Trainer's developed muscles proved to be his only saving grace. Digging his fingers into the crazy nurse's greasy shoulders, Brock used every once of strength and cognition to pull Joy away from him. Her mouth a perpetual vice grip, Joy's jaws refused to let go. Her persistence combined with Brock's refusal to relent, and the end result was Brock successfully tore Joy off his neck.

And Joy successfully tore off a chunk of Brock's neck.

Another pained cry echoed through the vacant lobby, more soundly and agonized than the previous. Thereafter, a thick trail of splattered blood came between Brock and Joy as the teenager managed to push her a few feet across the polished floor. The moaning woman rolled a few times in a gory heap, slathered in a reflective blood trail.

Brock managed to stagger back two steps before he dropped to his knees, propped against the front counter's base. His eyes clamped shut alongside gritted teeth as pain encompassed his body like rusty knives. In the midst of his torture, Brock flew a hand to his wounded neck, his fingers sliding against sticky blood rivers. The line between consciousness and unconsciousness was already being breached; a struggle Brock adamantly fought. He certainly could not afford to faint.

"_Uraagggh_!!"

Brock could not afford to pass out…especially when he opened one eye, and saw Joy dragging herself towards him! Her bony elbows pointed towards the ceiling as she crept like a spider, though dragging motionless legs behind her. Had the Center floors been unsmooth, the frontal fabric of her apron and dress would have torn whilst she crawled on her stomach. Her palms slapped the cold, bloodied floor with each contact, heaving herself forward and closer towards the bleeding boy. Feral snarls resonated from her gore-leaking lips, and broken stained teeth occasionally chewed on a red piece of dripping meat.

It took every ounce of will, strength, and composure for Brock not to faint upon realizing that 'meat' Joy swallowed…came from his _neck_.

Hungry for more, Joy closed the gap between herself and Brock by twelve inches. The teenager knew he had to run and get away, but his weak legs and weaker consciousness betrayed him.

The crawling nurse neared by ten inches. Brock knew he had to awaken from this hellish nightmare! _Wake up!_ This was all just a dream. _Silly, Brock_. Ash and Misty would tease him about this later. That, or he would awaken to another typical morning. Misty would automatically assume Brock was having another one of his 'wild dreams' involving girls. Or, Ash would be insistently hounding Brock to cook breakfast. _Oh wake up, Brock! _He and his friends had a busy day ahead of themselves. Lots of Pokemon to take care of, mouths to feed, manes to groom…yes, a busy day awaited him. _Wake up, Brocko! Silly…silly…_

Joy…six inches away…fantasy and reality became one in the same for Brock.

_Come' on, Brock. Wakey wakey! Else, Ash and Misty will get worried. Do not scare them and oversleep. Neither kid enjoys admitting when they get scared, but that does not mean they do not get scared. You might frighten them if you oversleep, Brock. Yes. Wake up. This is all just a bad dream, though it might be best not to tell your younger friends the gritty details. They do not need their own nightmares._

…Four inches of separation between teenager and monster…

_Ash and Misty are worried, Brock…they need you! They are scared. Be strong!_

…Three inches…

_Oh Brock, do you not realize this is all but a nightmare?_

…Two inches away…a warm, repugnant breath caressed Brock's face like the welcoming fieriness from opened gates to Hell…

_Yes, all but a dream, Brock._

Sweet dreams.

_BANG!!_

In the stream of his deliriousness, Brock managed to feel something splash him. Via ebbing and flowing consciousness, the teenager imagined playing at the beach with his friends. Glistening ocean was all around Brock: cool and refreshing. Ash and Misty, his oh-so bickering friends, had engaged in a slashing contest, and somehow poor Brock got roped in the middle. Now, the three kids were foolhardily splashing each other…laughing, smiling…_happy_…

_BANG!!_

The second splash finally broke the teenager's half-conscious thoughts. Warm, sticky wetness showered over his face, stinging his eyes and tongue. The disgusting taste was enough to drag Brock back to reality via an oncoming gag. He never had time to retch, though, before hearing a thump next to him. His blurry vision barely managed to identify the lump beside him as the pink-haired Nurse Joy monster. Strange, her hair did not look very pink anymore. Red. Where did the pink go? Brock was too delirious to care. This was all just a dream, anyway. _Silly Brock. Silly…silly…_

"…Can…y…ear… me…?"

A voice? Is someone else there? Oh, how silly, Brock. _Silly…silly…_

"…ake up!"

_Silly…sleepy…silly…_

"…H…_hey_! …isten! C…ou…hear…me…?"

…_Sleep now. Sweet dreams, Brock._

"Dammit…kid, can you hear me?! Shit, look at his wound. Hey! _Wake up_!"

It was no good. The teenager had already slipped into unconsciousness. Cursing under her breath, the blue-clad woman ran a hand through her teal locks, shaking her head. Such a shame: the boy lying before her was probably no older than fifteen years old. It was thanks to sights like these that made her regret her line of work, but now was not the time to get sentimental. She knew what would most certainly happen if she left this teenager unattended. Maroon eyes narrowing alongside another stifled swear, the woman unlocked the safety of her revolver. Its barrel glared down upon the idle teen, though his chest faintly rose and fell. She did not want to do this, especially to a young man who was still technically alive, but…

…Pulling the trigger _was_ for the best.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

The trigger finger froze upon hearing the shriek of a girl. Immediately, the woman spun around towards the Center's front doors, where a young red-haired girl stood panting. Amazed that anyone was still _alive_, the teal-haired woman marveled at the girl's appearance.

Beads of sweat dripped from Misty's ruffled bangs as she stared in disbelief at the scene before her eyes. The Pokemon Center, a presumed safe haven, was now a mere shadow of its former glory. Fresh blood was all over the floor, leading in weird trails across the lobby indicating a gruesome struggle. One trail, in particular, led to the crumpled, motionless body of Nurse Joy. The only reason Misty knew it was Nurse Joy was thanks to the corpse's outfit. No other bodily resemblances could be made to a typical Joy, because the corpse's skin was silky tinted, and her pink hair was…

…Well, the corpse's head did not _have_ hair anymore, because…the corpse _had no head_. Any evidence of such was spattered around the carcass' neck and shoulders in grayish-pink mounds.

The one, and _only_, reason Misty never vomited at the sight was because she happened to notice where one _other_ blood trail lead. The girl's heart dropped to her churning stomach upon noticing one other body in the Center lobby: tanned skin, spiky brown hair, bloodstained pants, T-shirt, and vest…

"Oh my God…" Misty choked, tripping over her feet as she stumbled towards the second body lying on the floor. Within two feet of the teenager, Misty's unbelieving eyes welled with tears upon recognizing the body as "_Brock_!"

"_Hold it_!"

A hand seized Misty's arm, halting the girl and spinning Misty around. In a sudden fit of rage, the redhead struggled to free herself. Seething hysteria and tears blinded the girl from realizing who, or what, grabbed her, but Misty never cared. Brock needed her! "Let me go!"

"_Easy_! Take it easy!"

Such was easier said than done, but somehow, Misty's rage quelled. She knew it was not the words that calmed her, or even the tone of voice. In fact, the only thing that registered through the girl's chaotic mind was _nostalgia_. Blinking back tears, Misty's mind managed to process the familiarity in the words yelled to her. An authoritative, female voice called to her, possessing the strength of a composed leader. But not even the woman's composure calmed Misty down. All that did was the striking realization that the woman standing in front of her and Brock was…

"…O-Officer _Jenny_?!"

Noticing the girl calm down, the teal-haired cop softened her face and nodded. "That's right," she said gently, her voice lacking any threat and sounding like an angel in Misty's ears. It took a few more moments, but reality gradually poured into Misty's awareness. Released from the officer's grip, Misty took careful notice that she was not seeing things. It was anyone's guess what the hell was real and imaginative in this crazy city, so Misty would not have been surprised if her crazed mind fabricated this vision of authority. Yet, no matter how many times Misty blinked, Jenny still remained.

Understanding that everything must have been quite overwhelming for the girl, Jenny locked her magnum's safety, holstered the weapon, and then got down on one knee. At eye level with the young girl, Jenny smiled gently. "I'm Officer Jenny Ninetta of Valhalla City," she identified herself, allowing one of her hands to linger into a pocket to remove and showcase her badge. "Most people call me 'Nina' for short," she added a friendly touch to the conversation, more or less to make the timid red-haired girl more comfortable. Returning her metallic badge to its rightful place, Nina then asked, "Who are you?"

Nina asked a simple question, and yet, Misty almost forgot the answer. Her mind kept spinning like a top. Aqua eyes kept darting between the friendly policewoman…and the bloodied body of Misty's best friend! Once again forgetting all about the cop, Misty rushed past Nina, dropping to her knees before the sight of Brock. Bloodied, battered, and motionless, Brock's sight easily drove two thin lines of tears down Misty's paled face.

"Oh God…please…n-no…" Misty prayed through a whimper, carefully extending a hand towards poor Brock. She could tell he was still breathing, but the substantial blood loss ran Misty's life fluids cold. "No…"

Careful footsteps echoed closer behind Misty. "I advise you to step away from him, miss," Nina said softly, sounding as gentle yet strong as possible.

A plethora of thoughts whirled through Misty's mind like a turbo-charged merry-go-round. None of those thoughts led to any good outcomes, either. In another fit of burning hysteria, Misty shot a tear-stained glare right up at Nina. "What the hell did you do to him?!" she accused, leaping to her feet and nearly lunging at the cop. Defensively, Nina took a step backwards, prepared to handle the hysterical child.

"I saw you shoot Nurse Joy, and I saw you pointing that gun at Brock!" screamed Misty. Her face reddened via a combination of rage and tears, and Misty did not know which to fully give into: rage or grief. Nothing made any sense anymore, and Misty was too terrified to handle much more of this city's insanity. Swallowing a cluster of emotions, the redhead slammed a bloodied sneaker against the floor, demanding "I wanna' know that the hell is going on in this city RIGHT NOW!!"

Nina had to admit, for the girl's age, the redhead had quite a loud voice. Had this moment been lighter, the officer would have joked that the girl's voice might have been loud enough to wake the dead. Yet, that would not have been funny at all, would it? No.

Still, Misty's boisterous voice did manage to earn itself a "…M-Mist-y…?"

For the third time, Misty's attention was torn away from the police officer. As if another angelic voice graced her with its presence, Misty turned towards Brock's body. Two more tears glided down the girl's young features upon noticing Brock's head bob slightly, releasing coarse breathing and moans. The redhead practically flew over to Brock's side.

It took a considerable amount of self-control for Misty not to throw her arms around Brock, though considering his condition hugs were probably unwise. Still, she wanted to provide some small comfort to poor Brock. So, the next best thing Misty could do was grab the hem of the nearby dead Nurse Joy's apron, tear it, and offer Brock a makeshift bandage. The cloth stained crimson, and Misty's eyes blinked back more tears. One of the girl's tender hands went to Brock's bloodstained cheek, the same right above the gaping hole in his neck.

Misty had to sniffle back more tears as her eyes became unwillingly attracted to Brock's bloody injury. "Oh Brock…" she whispered, stroking his face with her slender fingers. She could tell he was fading in and out of consciousness, though the teenager managed to lean into the girl's caress. "…Brock, what happened?"

"Nurse Joy attacked him," Misty heard Nina answer, coercing the girl to peer over her shoulder to the cop. During this time, Nina had been reloading a few bullets into her gun's circular chamber. "When I first arrived in the Center, she attacked me, too, though I hadn't managed to kill her fast enough." Fully reloaded, Nina snapped the revolver's chamber shut with a strong metallic click. "Damned things don't die very easily, though they seem pretty susceptible to headshots."

Misty did everything in her power not to illustrate Nina's "headshot" comment via the images of the headless Nurse Joy. Instead, the red-haired girl blinked a few times, absorbing Nina's words. _When Nina first arrived in the Center? _That must have meant Nina arrived before Brock. Most likely, Nina had been in the city before Misty and her friends arrived, too!

_Is she…_ Misty wondered, narrowing her eyes slightly suspiciously. _…That person I saw at the perfume shop?_

The redhead vaguely remembered hazel eyes, bony fingers, and a wrinkled face at the perfume shop…certainly not the features of Jenny Ninetta. The woman looked in her late twenties, slender yet built figure for optimum performance in her line of work. Like all Jennies, Nina was clad in a navy blue uniform. She, too, wore the typical Jenny short sleeved blue top, navy shoulder pads, red-rimmed collar, and folded sleeves. Nina's ensemble replaced the trademark Jenny miniskirt with a pair of navy slacks. This Jenny never wore high heels, either. Heavy black combat boots covered Nina's shins over her pantlegs. Typical Jenny's white gloves were replaced with black fingerless gloves, and a hip holster for her gun encompassed Nina's right thigh. She never wore a police hat like other Officer Jennies, either. The woman's uncovered teal hair was styled modestly into a simple ponytail, with a few wavy locks released to frame her face.

There was no way in hell that this woman was a 'typical' Officer Jenny.

Noticing the suspicion and surprise across Misty's face, Nina chuckled softly. "I'm a special agent from Valhalla City, which happens to be the nearest town roughly thirty miles away." Naturally, Misty blinked for a multitude of reasons after that comment. "This is Acheron City. My partner and I were sent here to investigate whatever happened to this place," she explained, her maroon eyes absently falling towards Nurse Joy's shriveled carcass.

"And…" Misty started, swallowing as she absorbed the information. "…What the hell happened?"

Shrugging with her eyes, Nina sighed. "I'd like to know that, myself. I was briefed that 'something' happened in this city, murdering all the townspeople and Pokemon. Kinda' like a mass murder, of sorts. I was dispatched to figure out 'how' this city went to Hell. Unfortunately, my partner and I got separated when those 'things' attacked us a few blocks away. I've got some friends in this city's forces, too, so I'm curious to find them…if they're still alive, of course. If they are, they'd probably understand the situation better than any of us." Folding her arms across her chest, Nina than nodded once towards Misty. "I'm gonna' go out on a limb and assume you're not from Acheron City, are you, um…?"

"Misty," the redhead finally divulged, before returning her gaze to Brock, noticing he slipped back into slumber. "And…this is Brock. We just got into…to t-town…" It was so hard for Misty to say that last line without falling apart, but she knew she had to be strong. But the kids' predicament was all so bitter sweetly innocent. Misty and her friends just accidentally stumbled upon Acheron City. Never in a million years did the kids think the city was quite literally a living Hell!

"Well, Misty…" Nina voiced, before approaching the girl and teenager. "I can't say I was expecting to find kids like you in this place, but protecting civilians is always my top priority. Let's get you to a safe place…"

"What about Brock?" blurted Misty, spinning back around and staring up at Nina through tear-clouded eyes. "We can't just _leave _him here!" The very thought sounded more preposterous than the rest of the crazy fiends wandering Acheron's streets.

But much to Misty's horror, Nina shook her head. "I understand you want to help him, but I'm afraid there isn't much we can do. I may not know the entire story behind what happened in this city, but I've learned a few things in my travels. First and foremost, anyone who gets bitten by those…'_things_'…usually becomes one of them. It's like they infect each other, which might explain how this city became a slaughterhouse…everybody's dead…"

Nina trailed, while Misty's heart throbbed like a drum. The cop's words were enough to send Misty over the edge! "No…" her voice quivered, already breaking into tears upon looking back down at Brock. "Oh God, _no_!" Misty refused to believe this! Everything was a nightmare! Why the hell would she not wake up?! Why did Brock have to die?! Misty could not allow this! Brock was her best friend, like the big brother she never had! Misty would rather die than give up on Brock, especially when he was still _breathing _for God's sake!

"There's _gotta_' be a way to help him!" Misty swore, speaking as though there was no other logical explanation, other than her words. She refused to believe Brock's case was helpless, even if he was bleeding profusely, unconscious…_stop thinking that way, dammit!_ "If the people here were, like you said, 'infected,' then there's _got_ to be a cure!"

_Not necessarily_, Nina was almost tempted to say, but she kept her mouth shut. She had no intentions of shattering Misty's world, anymore than it already was thanks to Acheron's hellhole. On the other hand, Nina was not about to clutter the girl with false hopes.

"I've seen what those creatures do to each other, Misty," admitted Nina, though not proudly. "They die, and then come back to life. Then they hunt the streets like mindless animals, eating off available fresh meat. Any consumed victims left in moderate condition eventually reanimate and become a predator, too. I have a feeling this whole situation probably started with one…'monster' who bit another, and it just spread like wildfire."

Nina's words sounded too crazy to be real, and yet, how crazy were they compared to walking corpses lining the streets of Acheron? "You…you make it sound like they're creatures from some cheap zombie movie," Misty snorted, though there was no amusement in her voice. She never cared for scary movies, anyway, never mind _living_ a zombie movie!

On the other hand, Nina just shrugged, much to Misty's disbelief. "That maybe so, but right now, 'zombies' are the best identification I can concoct. They sure as hell aren't human or Pokemon. Each and every one of those monsters must have been townspeople…at one point. But if there is any 'cure,' as you said, there's no way I'd know about it. Our best bet is reaching the Acheron Police Department. We can only get answers from people who are still _living_, and chances are any survivors would be at the station. My partner and I also agreed that if we got separated here, we'd meet at the A.P.D. If we're lucky, he and some of my friends might be there, too. They'll help us."

Misty was reluctant, but knew she really did not have much of a choice. Nina was obviously Misty's 'best bet' during this nightmare. At least the cop was _armed_. Misty still had her Pokemon, but these 'zombies' were not the types of creatures to which Misty wanted to subject her dear Pokemon. She kept counting her blessings that little Togepi was fast asleep in her red backpack, the infant Pokemon's innocence protected from the nightmarish outside world.

"Okay," relented Misty, before turning her eyes back to Brock. She knew carrying Brock across the city was out of the question. Fortunately, it seemed that the Pokemon Center was pretty vacant, aside the killed Nurse Joy. Misty had a feeling if there were more zombies around, they would have already come after the alive Nina and Misty. In a way, Misty hoped the zombies would be more attracted to her and Nina, because if the monsters went after Brock…the wounded teen would never stand a chance.

The redhead bit her quivering lip whilst placing a hand back on Brock's unconscious face. He felt so cold…but Misty did not want to bog herself down with fatalism. The sooner Misty and Nina found a way to save Brock, the better. They obviously had to hurry, since Misty believed the women wasted enough time already. Carefully, the girl offered Brock a loose embrace, mindful of his wounds. Brock was strong, and he would hold onto his sanity for however long it took. Misty just wanted him to know she was there for him.

"Hang in there, Brock," she whispered sweetly into his ear, swallowing another rush of tears before running fingers through his dirtied hair. "I'll be back soon. Just hold on."

"Mmm…Myst?" a semi-conscious Brock garbled, still bobbing his head slowly.

Biting her lip with a watery smile, Misty stroked Brock's cheek. "Shh…just try and conserve your strength, Brock. I promise…I'll be back as soon as I can."

Reluctantly, Misty pulled away from Brock and rose to her feet. So it was onward to the police station. Misty could only hope the place was nearby. Brock was not looking too well, but Misty had to remain confident. Nina had to know what the hell she was doing, right? Then again, Nina once pointed a gun at Brock, though Misty assumed it was because Nina had mistaken Brock for a zombie…so she hoped. Right now, Misty had no choice but to trust the policewoman, because Nina was the only chance Misty and her friends had to surviving this zombie nightmare.

_Zombies_… Misty still could not believe it! This night was getting crazier and crazier by the minute! _Zombies_?! A story like this was something her idiot friends might fabricate to scare Misty, especially _Ash_…

"Oh my God…" Misty gasped suddenly, her feet stopping and her eyes widening when another horrific thought finally crept into her mind. So preoccupied with Brock, Misty felt incredibly stupid for ever forgetting about "_Ash_!"

"Who?" Nina blinked, noticing the girl's sudden revelation.

A hand flew to Misty's mouth, though the girl felt more inclined to slap her own face for being so forgetful. "Ash! He's my other friend. Where…?" Misty trailed, frantically searching the lobby for the black-haired boy. Alas, the only occupants Misty found were herself, Nina, Brock, and Joy. Another wave of dread crept over the redhead. She nearly started hyperventilating in panic. "Oh God, where's Ash?" The boy left with Brock to the Pokemon Center, did he not? Unless…_oh no! He couldn't be…_

"Ne…em…emi…"

Perking at the garbles, Misty and Nina about-faced back towards Brock. Misty quickly rushed back to the teenager, trying to understand what he was attempting to say. Nina, on the other hand, retained a prepared stance, keeping one hand over her holster…just in case. She had nothing against the poor teenager, but Nina's travels through Acheron already taught her what happened to bitten civilians. If Brock started acting strange…and made any sudden moves…

"What is it, Brock?" Misty cooed in a whisper. "You don't have to talk…"

"N…Nem…Nemi's…" Brock finally coughed, hanging his head, as though saying that two syllable word was as strenuous as climbing a mountain. His fading consciousness barely allowed him to utter one last word. "…Ash."

_Nemi's and Ash?_ Misty blinked, feeling tears sting her eyes over the thought that her poor friend was talking nonsense, a side effect of his dulling awareness. However, Nina seemed more inclined to reply to Brock's words, putting the pieces of the puzzle together almost instantly.

"There's a restaurant nearby called _Nemi's_." Nina recalled seeing the place upon her entry into the city, prior to realizing the town was a veritable nightmare. "Misty, would your other friend have any reason to be in a restaurant?"

Had the situation not been so damn dire, Misty would have rolled her eyes and laughed. _Leave it to that numbskull to worry about his friggen stomach at a time like this!_ Then again, Misty highly doubted Ash would have separated from the group if he were aware of the zombies. Most likely, Ash's visit to _Nemi's_ was just as innocent as Misty's trip to the perfume shop. For all Misty knew, Ash got his own rude awakening at _Nemi's_, and was now running for his dear life, or _worse_…

_No, no, no! Don't think that way! Ash can take care of himself_. Unfortunately, the fact that Ash was significantly younger than both Misty and Brock did worry the redhead. There was no proof that Ash was still at _Nemi's_, or _alive…Goddammit, stop thinking like that!_ Nevertheless, Misty could not abandon him. "Nina, we have to reach that restaurant!"

"It's in the opposite direction of the police station, Misty!" countered Nina, nearly sending Misty's heart right back down into her stomach. "Listen, I can understand you want to save your friend, but if you want to help Brock over there…"

Nina did not have to finish her sentence before two more lines of tears dampened Misty's face. Without words, Misty understood what Nina was conveying. The women could only pick one of two options: save Brock, or save Ash. How in God's name could Misty choose?!

She would _not_ choose. "Then you go to the police station…" Misty muttered, wiping her eyes against her arm before heading towards the Center doors, never waiting for Nina. "…I'll meet you there…after I find Ash!"

"_Misty_!" Nina shouted, but knew she was too late. The foolish redhead had already run out into the hellish streets and threw caution to the wind. Sighing, the woman ran a hand through her teal bangs, before releasing her revolver's safety. "Urgh, this is the _last_ place to screw around!" Now what would Nina do: resume her plans of reaching the A.P.D. station, or chase after some silly little girl? The answer was pretty obvious. Jenny Ninetta was a police officer, after all.

Rolling her maroon eyes, Nina cursed, "Damn kids," before running after Misty.

* * *

_Nemi's_ large kitchen was a mess, and rank of spoiled meat strewn across cold burners and grills. One of Ash's hands occasionally swatted buzzing flies feasting on the nasty food, while his other hand covered his nose and mouth. It seemed like the deeper he walked into the restaurant's kitchen, the fouler the conditions became. More brownish-red meat strewn across stoves, counters, _walls_, _floors_…

…Damn, this restaurant's staff was messy! Ash's mother worked part-time in a restaurant back in Pallet Town, and Delia ensured the facility was spotless. If Delia ever saw the condition of _Nemi's_ kitchen, she would have promptly contacted the board of health. _Nemi's Restaurant_'s dining area was immaculate, but hidden beyond the confines of its kitchen doors left something to be desired. The slop-covered kitchen reminded Ash of the remnants of a school cafeteria food fight. Many years ago, Gary often instigated food fights at the Pallet Town Elementary School. It was true that Ash certainly had a mischievous streak, but food fights were definitely things the boy never promoted. As far as Ash was concerned, such fights were a waste of good food. Ash was not the type of kid who ever played with his food, either. Why throw food around the room when eating it was so much more appealing?

Apparently, based on the kitchen's disgusting layout, the employees at _Nemi's_ did not share the food-loving boy's mindset. If Ash did not know better, he would have sworn there had indeed been some big fight or struggle inside the kitchen. Food, pans, and trays were strewn everywhere in a nasty mess. In many ways, Ash was happy he never ate food from this restaurant. His friends always believed the boy and his cast-iron stomach could eat anything. Yet, after seeing the disgusting ways _Nemi's_ handled its food, Ash was not _that_ desperate for a meal. Any of Ash's earlier appetite was long gone by now.

Pikachu did not like this place, either. Having keener senses of smell than Ash, the retched fetor of the kitchen was more overpowering for the mouse. Various chills overcame the Pokemon, too. Several of the massive kitchen freezers had been left open, emitting frosty air puffs and dropping the kitchen's temperature several degrees. Par usual with the rest of the kitchen décor, the open freezers displayed more red meat covered in layers of freezer burn. The slabs of meat were oddly shaped; some large, small, long, round, strips…Pikachu did not even want to know what 'kinds' of meat waiters served at _Nemi'_s. Something kept telling Pikachu's gut that the chills down its spine were not credited to the vile freezers.

"_Pikapi_!" the yellow Pokemon insistent, tugging at Ash's collar and coercing the boy to stop walking. Once Ash's neck craned to the Pikachu on his shoulder, the mouse locked brown eyes with brown eyes. As the seconds expired, more red flags and sirens seemed to go off in Pikachu's mind, frightening the creature and driving it to get the hell out of that kitchen. Something was not quite right about this locale. "Pika kachu!"

Ash had half a mind to chide the mouse, claiming it was Pikachu's brilliant idea to venture into the kitchen in the first place. Then again, Pikachu never would have pointed out the kitchen had Ash never set foot in this damn restaurant, either. Besides, immaturely pointing fingers would be pointless right now. Ash was old enough to make choices for himself, and he was just as responsible for entering the kitchen. He really did want to find _someone _else in this odd city, and Pikachu claimed it smelt another person. Yet, lo and behold, Ash could not see any people in the kitchen: no waiters carrying food trays, cooks working at the stoves, or butchers slicing meat. Ash trusted Pikachu's word, but he just assumed the mouse had mistaken, or wishfully thought, someone else was in the restaurant. Ash certainly never found anyone, and Brock did say if nobody was at _Nemi's_ Ash should head for the Pokemon Center. Heavens knew the boy wasted enough time at the foolish restaurant.

Double-checking, Ash glanced around the empty kitchen, furrowing his brow. "Are you _sure _somebody's in here, pal?" he asked Pikachu, while the Pokemon seemed just as perplexed as its master. Pikachu could have sworn it smelt something in this kitchen, something humanlike, and yet nobody was found. Perhaps Pikachu was just as tired as the rest of the weary travelers, and easily misinterpreted things. No doubt, Ash, Pikachu, and their friends were in dire needs of a good night's sleep. They could more properly deal with this city's mysteries come morning. Right now, like Brock, Ash was suddenly itching to get to the Pokemon Center and put this strange day behind him.

Sighing, Ash scratched his head before turning around towards the kitchen doors whence he came. "Well, no sense in staying here," Ash shrugged, tallying his visit to _Nemi's _as a grand waste of time. Misty would probably tease him for his stupid visit, provided the girl returned from her adventures at the silly perfume shop. The thought alone provided a mischievous curl to Ash's lips amidst a soft giggle. "Let's head to the Pokemon Center and see what stinky perfume Misty bought. I'll bet it smells worse than this kitchen!" Pikachu just rolled its eyes and exhaled a tired sigh.

_CLANG!!_

The boy's playful giggle morphed into a surprised yelp. His heart skipping a few beats, Ash spun around towards the direction of a loud metallic crash echoing throughout the silent kitchen. At the farthest end of the kitchen, Ash noticed a black frying pan precariously wobbling in the middle of his aisle, before lying motionless against the tiled floor. Ash was not always the most observant of people, but he _knew _he did not see that pan on the floor before. Swallowing a few nerves, the boy carefully traversed the kitchen, never noticing Pikachu's claws fearfully dig into its trainer's shoulder. There was _definitely_ something odd about this place!

"Hello?" Ash voiced, nearing the frying pan while glancing around, specifically to see if anybody was near. All he found were taller refrigerators and cabinets, all shut, metallic and shiny like a carnival's house of mirrors. The area still smelt as rancid as ever, too. Granted, Ash found nobody, but why _else_ would the pan have suddenly hit the floor? Maybe somebody _was_ in the kitchen after all, but Ash never saw anyone. All the boy found was the black frying pan. Incidentally, there were a dozen rusted hooks overhead, all holding dangling pans of various shapes and sizes. One hook was missing.

Smirking to himself, Ash knelt down and grabbed the fallen pan's handle. Standing back up, he placed the pan on the nearest cold stove. "The hook must've broke," Ash figured, speaking to nobody in particular. "I guess nobody really is here after all."

Perhaps, but before Ash could leave, Pikachu's ears pricked again. "Pikapi," Pikachu alerted, grabbing Ash's attention to beyond the frying pan. The mouse had suddenly become keenly fixated with something beyond the pan's stove. Treading lightly, Ash passed a few closed refrigerators, each towering two feet over the child's height. They were massive appliances that could easily fit a grown man. But the freezers were not what caught Pikachu and Ash's attentions. Beyond the last fridge, around a corner, there came the faint outline of _something_.

Something…that looked _human_.

It was difficult for Ash not to smile in relief upon _finally _discovering a townsperson. _Pikachu was right; somebody IS here after all! _"Way to go, buddy," Ash softly praised his Pokemon. Before Pikachu could even reply, the trainer fully turned the corner, seeing the back of a bald butcher wearing a white apron.

The burly butcher never seemed to notice his young audience, and just continued busying himself with a big piece of meat hidden behind his large frame. In between grunts, the man plunged a thick butcher's knife into the meat. Unpleasant squishy sounds crept into Ash's ears, churning his stomach whilst noticing the butcher's silver blade glazed with crimson liquids and scraps of clinging flesh and fat. Ash never considered himself the squeamish type (a title he definitely awarded Misty), but butchery – though a profitable career – was nevertheless _nasty_. Strangely, the butcher's cutting arm seemed to stagger a bit. Then again, Ash assumed anyone's arms would have gotten tired after hacking meat all day. Heavens knew it was late at night, and probably nearing the end of the man's shift.

Pikachu was not thrilled with the butcher's presence, either. The mouse's stomach kept stirring like a cyclone. Plus, Pikachu totally dropped any notions that its violent shivers were thanks to the kitchen's freezers. Yellow hairs on the Pokemon's striped back began to point upward, and claws unintentionally tore Ash's jacket. Something about that butcher screamed "get the hell out of that kitchen!" Was it the knife? Yet, the man _was _minding his own business, too, something Ash and Pikachu could not boast after strolling into the kitchen. Pikachu was composed and wise enough not to attack someone just because they acted creepy.

Though, "creepy" was not the first word that came to Pikachu's mind when observing _Nemi's_ butcher. For one thing, why did the man occasionally lean his head down into the meat? Was that not unsanitary? Surely, he could not be _eating_ raw meat! No. The butcher was probably just…_checking _the meat. From Pikachu's angle behind the man's back, there was no way of knowing. Frankly, Pikachu did not _want _to know what the hell the butcher was doing with the meat. In between racing pulses coercing its little body to quake, Pikachu whispered "Pika…pi," though it was more of a whimper, so soft Ash never heard.

True, Ash was unnerved by the butcher's sight, but he just assumed it was due to the bloody butchery; a career Ash had _no_ intention of pursuing. However, Ash was also never so relieved to find someone in the desolate city, no matter _who _they were. The butcher still never noticed the arrivals, and for a moment, Ash was uncertain if he should interrupt the man. The last thing Ash wanted to do was distract a person working with a knife. That could get dangerous. Then again, this butcher was the only other soul Ash found in the city, so the boy could not afford to be picky.

Pikachu started tugging Ash's collar again, but the boy just frowned in annoyance. One minute, Pikachu led Ash to go into the kitchen, the next minute Pikachu was trying to drag Ash out of it! The mouse certainly could not make up its mind tonight, could it? Ash trusted Pikachu's judgment, but he still intended to do what he was about to do. Taking a breath of the retched-smelling surroundings, Ash raised his voice gently, but loud enough for the butcher to hear. "Um...excuse me, sir."

The butcher's knife arm dropped a final time, though never rose after his attention was drawn. One single grunt followed, before the man's bald head lifted. It seemed to take another moment for the butcher to realize he was not alone in the kitchen anymore. Ash certainly did not want to come across as a threat, either, so the boy kept his demeanor pleasant. Frightening a man holding a knife would not be too smart on Ash's behalf. The man remained motionless for a moment, and Ash felt inclined to speak one more time for reassurance.

"_Auragh_…"

But the words Ash intended to speak never left his mouth. Once the butcher finally about-faced to greet his audience, the only thing that slipped past the Ash's parted lips was a choked gasp.

Painfully slowly, the butcher's side profile graced Ash and Pikachu's line of vision. Two pairs of brown eyes widened in utter disbelief as they saw half of the man's face turn towards them. Strips of rotten, marooned flesh clung to the butcher's exposed cheekbones, reminiscent of strings suspending his elongated jaw. The rotted gaps in his cheeks revealed the gruesomeness of his mouth. Black parasites scurried along what remained of the butcher's tongue. Red liquid trickled from grime-painted teeth, spilling downward along his chin and neck. If one managed to see past the hideous sight of the butcher's moaning mouth, the young audience's eyes were rewarded with images of the man's bleeding nose and rolled-back eyes. His bald forehead seemed to be missing a fist-sized patch of skin, inexplicably ripped away like a band-aid to expose rusted skull. So horrified by the butcher's revolting head, Ash and Pikachu never noticed the spattered collection of red, brown, and pink fluids and matter smeared across his ragged apron and clothes…

…At least, not _immediately_.

A grunt-like moan garbled out the butcher's bloodied mouth. "Uraaagagh…" Blinded gray eyes stared soullessly at the young boy and Pikachu, before the shuffling of feet could be heard. The blood-dripping knife still in hand, the butcher staggeringly trudged forward, limping as though wounded, and growling as though…_hungry_.

"…W-wha…" Ash could not even speak. As the seconds ticked, as louder moans and shuffles neared him, the boy's pulse quickened in coordination with the nightmare walking towards him. A million questions whirled through the trainer's mind, though none of them materialized in a coherent manner: just dizzying madness. Yes, such was what defined this moment: madness…_insanity_! Surely, this could not be real! The scene reminded Ash of those spooky zombie movies Delia never liked him to watch. Ash, at any age, always stubbornly claimed he could handle scary moves. Delia never stopped him, but not without the obligatory maternal warning, _"You'll have nightmares, Ash."_

Yes…a nightmare…that must have been what was happening to Ash. His long, tiring day of traveling and arguing with Misty had rewarded the boy with restless dreams. All those creepy movies Delia warned Ash about were literally coming back to haunt the boy. Hell, he was envisioning a zombie-looking creature heading towards him, rotted body and all! Arms with dangling strips of decay flesh and exposed finger bones ascended closer to Ash's unbelieving eyes, clouded by dizziness. The kitchen felt as though it twirled, dropping Ash's heart to his stomach and churning it like the spinning drum of a washing machine. The overall atmosphere in the kitchen turned Ash into a living oxymoron. The boy was panting and sweating as though all the ovens were turned on, yet the cold nearby freezers, and the grisly butcher's image, drove Ash to shake violently. As he absentmindedly backed against a reflective freezer door, Ash felt feverish, faint…_frightened_…

"_I told you so, Ash! Now, will you listen to Mommy from now on?"_

This moment would definitely be tallied as a victory for Delia. But right now, Ash did not care. Pride and stubbornness did not seem to matter as the decayed butcher wandered closer to Ash, and farther from the large meat hunk he had been chopping. In a feeble attempt to tear his clouded eyes away from the butcher, Ash glanced beyond the man, taking a second-long shot of the butcher's forgotten meat. Rivers of blood poured from the piece, off the counter and spewed onto the floor. It was almost impossible to identify the mashed heap of meat: a mound of pink and red…slop. At this rate, Ash was not interested in unearthing _what_ that 'slop' used to be…

…Though…Ash did see…_fingers_…

"_This is why Mommy doesn't like you watching those scary movies, Ash."_

Maybe Ash should have listened to his mother after all.

However the hell the boy's brown eyes never rolled back into his own head was a mystery. The thread of consciousness Ash held onto continuously thinned, seducing him into oblivion. His gloved hands clutched the smooth, cold metallic surface of the freezer behind him, feebly attempting to remain balanced. The stubborn boy was typically too proud to ever admit he was scared, even though…

"_Oh, sweetie. It's okay. Mommy won't let anything bad happen to you."_

…Ash would be Goddamned to admit it…

"Aauurrraaagh!" the feral, undead butcher monstrosity lunged towards its prey.

"_Sshhh. It's okay. Shhh. You don't have to be scared, Ash."_

…But Ash _was_ scared.

"Piiii…kaaaaa…_CHUUUU_!!"

The bright electric light of Pikachu's Thunderbolt finally pulled Ash back to reality. A loud, broken gasp of air escaped the boy's trembling lips, coughing back a multitude of fears while the hellish butcher dropped to his knees. Between Ash and the monster stood Pikachu, the Pokemon apparently having taken matters into its own hands. Sparks crackled from the electric rodent's cheeks, while Pikachu's fur and tail stiffened into attack mode. After all, the butcher had taken a direct hit, but he was already slowly rising from his knees…still clutching his trusty red knife.

The Thunderbolt may not have electrocuted him, but the attack was enough to snap Ash's attention. He did not have time to be scared! Plain as day, this butcher creature was after Ash. If the boy was too stubborn to admit his fears, he sure as hell was too stubborn to go down without a fight! Ash had Pikachu and an arsenal of five other powerful Pokemon to defend him, though this butcher was not something to which Ash wished to subject his precious Pokemon. All the butcher had was a knife, and he could hardly stand, too. The odds were definitely in Ash's favor, so there was no damn reason to be scared!

…Or so Ash believed.

There was a small push against his back, which perplexed Ash. After all, his back was flat against one of the shut freezer doors, so how could anyone push him forward? Unless the door was being pushed open…

Frosty air caressed the back of Ash's neck, alongside the chattered sounds of "Uurrra…auggh….aaa…urgagh…"

Ash's breathing ceased for one split second. It was all the time he needed to look behind him and see an ice-covered corpse poking its head out from behind the ajar freezer door. A few partially melted pieces of icy flesh dripped onto the terrified boy's pale face.

Only then did it finally dawn on Ash that he had been holding back a scream for far too long.

"Pikapiiii!" Pikachu cried out, frustratingly zapping the butcher only to see him continuously stand back up. Pikachu did not know what the hell was going on with the people in this city, but knew staying in this kitchen was not smart. Unleashing one last pointless Thunderbolt on the butcher, the mouse rushed to its petrified trainer. Another monster was clawing its way out of the nearest freezer, driving Pikachu to accelerate via Agility and careen into Ash, knocking the boy out of the freeze-dried predator's way. Both Ash and Pikachu stumbled to the floor, as did the freezer monster, landing flat on his face before crawling like a snake towards Ash and Pikachu.

Still on the revolting floor, Ash managed to sneak a peak underneath the nearest stove. He was only granted an inch-tall image of shuffling feet heading in his direction…two feet…four feet…six…

The boy's brown eyes widened. "Oh my God..." Ash gasped, before instantly scrambling to his feet and scooping Pikachu into his arms. The disgusting kitchen was suddenly getting very crowded, the mirror-like refrigerator doors multiplying the horrific images of more monsters…_many_ more. Whether the reflections were just bouncing off each other, giving the 'illusion' of more creatures, Ash did not know. Not taking anymore asinine chances, Ash spun around and returned whence he came. He practically flew through the kitchen's metal doors, running as fast as his legs could permit.

Ash also nearly hit the floor again, upon realizing the outside windows of the restaurant were getting crowded, too.

Skidding to a halt, Ash's hold on Pikachu unintentionally tightened as he and the mouse glanced though all of _Nemi's_ large display windows. All around them, every angle of the restaurant's property was surrounded by those…_things_. Mindlessly, the ragged creatures leaned against the windows, streaking the glass with bloodied hands. They obviously did not understand how to properly enter the building. However, judging by some of the cracks in the pounded window glass, the creatures _would_ find, or _make_, entry sooner or later.

Resonant poundings echoed against the windows, the walls…seemingly everywhere! _Bang, bang, bang_, perfectly tuned to the _pound, pound, pound_ of Ash's heart. Surrounded by bloodstained windows, the décor of _Nemi's Restaurant_ now appeared submerged in crimson Hell.

Was there a way out?

"_Uuurrrrgh_!"

An unwanted shriek escaped Ash's mouth when he spun around and saw the kitchen's massive doors creek open. The knife-toting butcher staggered first, drunkenly stumbling into a few of the bar's beautiful bottles. Ash barely heard the shattered glass and spit liquor over the outside world's deafening pounding. It felt as though _Nemi's_ was a gigantic drum, and Ash was stuck inside whilst the drummer mercilessly pounded against it. Or perhaps the loudest pounding was credited to the boy's _heart_…

The freezer's half-defrosted monster crawled behind the butcher, leaving a trail of wet mushy ice and flesh that melted off his grotesque body. What _really_ shocked Ash was when he noticed the demon was only crawling via one arm…it did not have another?

…Overhead lights conveniently glared off the butcher's gore-painted knife…

"PIKAPIII!!"

_Get out…gotta' get out somehow_… Ash's chaotic thoughts attempted to process, whilst the butcher and frozen crawler inched closer. The boy's neck practically snapped as he looked all over the restaurant for an exit…a 'safe' exit. _Safe_. Was there such a thing in this nightmare? Nightmare…yes…_nightmare…wake up, Ash!_

The bombarded windows were weakening behind the weight of dozens of outside monsters. _Pound…crack…pound…crack…crack…crack…_

_Pound…pound…pound_… Ash's throbbing heart became deafening. Countless beads of sweat trickled down the boy's brow as his eyes darted maddeningly from one end to another of the restaurant. He nearly fell backwards against a chair as Ash found himself blindly walking backwards, away from the groaning butcher.

_Crack…pound…crack…pound…crack…crack…crack…_

_Gotta' get out…run…run…RUN!_

_Crack…crack…pound…crack…CRASH!!_

Ash jumped and spun around, wide-eyed and his back to the butcher. Near _Nemi's_ entrance, glass rained down from a shattered front window, spraying a nearby booth with bloodied glass. Another nasty walking corpse threw himself on top of the booth's table, hurling into _Nemi's_. Many more monsters followed suit, dog piling on top of each other and clawing their way into the building. The rest of the outside population seemed to notice the hole and slowly shuffled their way towards the broken window.

"Oh God…" Ash squeaked, stepping backwards as the window fiends poured into _Nemi's _like sewage water. Ash's vibrating arms unintentionally choked Pikachu, preventing the mouse from warning Pikapi as Ash backed into…_something_.

"_Urrrragghhh_!"

The second Ash felt movement against his back, the mortified boy could have sworn he felt his heart stop. Everything stopped: the room's spinning, even the beads of sweat down his forehead seemed to freeze. The world around him became a silent freeze-frame. Such was not a happy, memory-filled photo, but like a photo taken at a crime scene. It would be stamped and dated with the boy's approximate time of death, and would immortalize the sight of Ash's gruesome remains. What would Misty and Brock say? What would Delia say?

"Pi…_PIKAPIIIIII_!!!!"

Something lunged behind him…Ash tried to run…but…

…Somehow, Pikachu managed to scream, as did its trainer when Ash felt something slice through his horrified deliria. More specifically, something sliced through Ash's _leg_, sending the boy pummeling to the floor. Pikachu fell out of its trainer's arms in the process, landing a foot away, whilst Ash instantly gripped his right leg. Sticky red wetness adhered to his hands, and Ash already felt faint when he saw a six-inch incision torn through the shin of his jeans. His pantleg and right sneaker had already been painted scarlet, while a trail of his fresh blood dripped from an overhead knife.

…The butcher's knife!

Everything blurred thereafter. Biting back whimpers, Ash dragged himself as far away from the creeping monsters of _Nemi's_, attempting to find an exit. Crackled Thunderbolts echoed through the restaurant, but the monsters just continued to rise and near. Pikachu was exhausted. Ash and his Pokemon were fighting a losing battle. They needed to escape! Surely restaurants had emergency escapes, right? _Oh God, please!_

The monsters followed the red trail of Ash's bleeding leg as he climbed the nearest chair and staggered to his feet. The pain hurt like hell, but Ash suspected his wound would be miniscule compared to whatever those monsters did to him if they caught the child. Breathing heavily and struggling to stand and stay focused, Ash dragged his right leg and clutched booths and chairs as he searched _Nemi's_. _Exit…exit…emergency exit…_

…_Fire exit!_

The red light of the emergency fire exit was hard to differentiate between all the redness that engulfed the hellish restaurant. Nevertheless, Ash jogged as quickly as he could, hobbling slightly and grabbing Pikachu in the process. If the monsters never stopped moving, there was no point in fighting them! The butcher, and nearly a dozen other crawlers slowly pursued, fortunately moving like Slugma. Their slowness was Ash's only reason for reaching the fire exit. One swift push of the door's lever, and he could be free…

…If only the lever budged.

It took Ash two extra pushes and pulls of the door's lever to realize it was not going anywhere. Either the mechanism was jammed, locked, or…_blocked_ from the outside…Ash did not know. All he did know was his only chance for escape was locked.

Plus…something was pounding on the other side of the door!

"Oh no…" Ash gaped, shaking his head in disbelief as the exit's door violently vibrated. _Bang…bang…bang_… Something was trying to get in! Behind him, the restaurant was becoming increasingly crowded by more monstrosities, and louder via more moans. Retched air thickly suffocated the atmosphere. The exit was not safe, and, as Ash skittishly looked over his shoulder, no other place was safe, either.

The fetor of death was all around him like the embrace of a devil.

_Bang…bang…bang…_

_Pound…pound…pound…_

"Uarauurgh…" the butcher's army came within two feet of Ash and Pikachu before the trainer's wounded leg gave way. Dropping to the floor, Ash clutched Pikachu tightly to his chest, out of both protection for himself and the tired mouse. Danger all around them, with no way of stopping the inevitable, the terrified boy bound himself tightly, clamped his eyes shut, and…

"ASH!!"

_BANG!!_

It was all a blur to Ash. _Nemi's_ became boisterous; a blaring _BOOM_ came from behind the black-haired boy. Then various bangs, different than before, echoed through the restaurant. It took a valiant amount of bravery on the youth's part to open one watered eye and see sprays of red liquid raining around him. One after another, heaps upon heaps of those monsters piled up onto each other, twitching involuntarily, but never rising. Grisly fountains of blood poured from the fallen creatures' foreheads, spreading red reflective pools all across _Nemi's_ polished floors. _Bang…bang…bang_… the last three monsters splattered into the bloodstained floor. And then, for the first time since Hell broke loose, _Nemi's Restaurant_ became silent.

Minus a sharp _click_ from behind Ash.

Everything happened too fast for his young mind to absorb. Ash did not even bother trying to decipher any more logic from this night. Hesitantly, and shaking for a multitude of reasons, Ash and Pikachu turned back towards the previously closed exit door. Just as he expected, somebody had been pounding on the door…_broke_ it…and was now lowering a smoking gun. A lady…she looked familiar…but Ash was too shaken-up to put a name to the teal-haired woman's face.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently, almost sympathetically. Sadly, the question was garbled in Ash's ears, as though his cognition had been run through a blender. "Okay" was not the first word that came to Ash's mind, since _nothing_ made sense anymore.

"Oh my God! Ash!"

Nothing…except…

Ash's heart practically burst in shock when something crashed into him. Flared instincts told the boy to tear himself away from the arms wrapped around him. A blur of red also blocked his line of vision. He almost screamed again when he felt the arms around him…accompany a gentle, feminine "Thank God you're okay, Ash."

Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing! Ash felt as though he was lost in a dark tunnel, unable to decipher which ways were forward, backward, up, down, or sideways. Yet, there came a light…a warm red light, not the vile red of blood, but the warm, orange-red of…

"…M-_Misty_?"

Hugging Ash as she did with Brock a while ago, Misty's quivering lips smiled upon hearing Ash's soft voice. Mindful not to squish Pikachu in between, Misty's embrace tightened affectionately, relief washing over her like the gentlest ocean wave. A million thank-yous to God could not replay Him enough for allowing Misty to find Ash alive. She got so worried when she saw _Nemi's Restaurant_ surrounded by zombies. Images of what happened to Brock flashed before Misty's eyes, overlapping her memories of Ash. What if Ash got bitten, killed…_no, don't think like that_, Misty chastised herself, unwilling to let go of Ash now that she found him safely. _Ash is fine_.

Ash was fine. Well, in a manner of speaking, anyway. It took a brief moment before Misty noticed Ash lean into her embrace. Such felt blissful for the girl, but the fantasy was broken when waves of vibrations coursed through her body. They were not 'pleasant' vibrations, either. Blinking instantly, Misty felt an aching pressure against her collarbone as the boy in her arms deeply buried his face into her. When Misty felt her yellow shirt dampen alongside discreet sobs, she blinked back her own tears and tenderly rubbed Ash's trembling back. "Shhh, it's okay now," Misty soothingly whispered into Ash's ear. Her aquamarine eyes briefly scanned the gruesome sight of _Nemi's_, littered with the bodies of practically a dozen bloodthirsty abominations previously after Ash. The sight made Misty's scare at the perfume shop look like a cakewalk! _Poor Ash_. "Shh. It's over."

_At least, I hope so._

Nina stood at the exit door, reloading her magnum again after emptying it to break the locking mechanism. Ordinarily, the cop would have complained about wasting precious ammo in this crisis, but Nina just continued to smile sympathetically at the two embracing kids. Minutes ago, she was furious over chasing down Misty. Yet, after seeing this reunion, it made the effort worthwhile.

Unfortunately, Nina knew now was not the time to claim anything was "over." _Far from it_, the police officer knew.

"We can't stay too long," Nina noted softly, snapping her revolver's fully reloaded chamber locked. Keeping her eyes peeled, Nina reluctantly cut Misty and Ash's reunion short. "I'm sure there's more of them on the way."

Still uneasy over the whole ordeal, but coming to his senses, Ash wiped his eyes before turning back to the unknown officer. _Officer Jenny?_ Well, at least there was indeed somebody else in this town…at least, somebody _sane and trustworthy_! "What the hell is going on in this town?" he blurted out, demanding an answer from the woman regarding what in God's name was happening to this bizarre city.

The boy had every right to understand the situation. "Listen, now's not the time," Nina replied as gently as possible. Unfortunately, the city was still echoing ominous moans from nearby. Staying in one place for an extended period of time was not wise. "We've gotta' get to someplace safe, and the police station is our best bet. Once we get there, I'll explain everything I know. Hopefully, we'll be able to find others who can shed more light on this matter, too. We can't stay here, though."

_No shit_… Misty nearly spoke, stealing a glance across _Nemi's_ dining room, covered in blood and unmoving zombies all decorated with bullet holes in their heads. The second reminder that those mutants attacked Ash squeezed Misty's heart again. _Dear God, poor Ash._ But as Nina said, staying put was stupid, so Misty slowly rose to her feet, offering a hand to Ash.

Misty almost fell back to her feet when she saw Ash's right leg bleeding profusely. "Oh my God! Ash, what happened?!" she nearly screamed, not wanting to fall apart but fearing the worst as images of Brock flooded Misty's imagination.

Wincing from the pain in his leg, Ash placed a hand over his incision. "One of those things attacked me."

It was then that Nina and Misty feared for the worst. "You mean, they _bit _you?" Nina suspiciously asked, narrowing her eyes and allowing a hand to linger near her revolver.

Perking at Nina's odd question, Ash shook his head. "No. Not 'bit,'" he corrected, recalling the disturbing scene. "One had a knife and struck me with it."

Ash did not know which was more disturbing: his recollection of the butcher attacking him, or the sighs of relief Misty and Officer Jenny strangely exhaled. The women almost looked relieved, as if Ash getting sliced and diced was a _good_ thing.

Little did he realize, it was a very good thing. "As long as they didn't bite you, there's nothing to worry about," Nina smiled, noticing Misty was particularly pleased to hear those Heaven-sent words. Ash just continued blinking strangely, wondering if this night was about to start making sense anytime soon. "We'll patch you up when we reach the station. Just hang in there until then." Thereafter, Nina motioned towards Misty. "Help carry him there, okay?"

Misty more than easily nodded at the obvious question. "Of course."

The exhausted Pikachu had climbed into the protective confines of Ash's backpack, which Ash felt was best for the poor mouse. Ash was rather envious, wishing he could crawl and hide somewhere. But now that Misty and Jenny were here, Ash was feeling better, albeit only by a fraction.

Once Misty helped Ash to his feet, Nina gripped her revolver and then cautiously peered outside _Nemi's _fire exit. No zombies were in sight, but that did not mean the streets would remain empty for long. "Stay close," Nina ordered, before cueing the two kids to follow her. Backtracking whence she and Misty came from the Pokemon Center, Nina guided Ash and Misty down various deserted alleys, mindful not to attract attention. If at all possible, Nina wanted to reach the A.P.D. without wasting a single bullet. The noise would only attract more zombies, which was something her troop could not afford, especially with a wounded boy on their hands.

* * *

As the Acheron Police Department's station peered over the distance, Misty did her best to softly enlighten Ash on the situation via Nina's given information. Lagging a short distance behind the policewoman, Misty made sure to try and ease the pain in Ash's leg. Of course, such proved harder than she thought when Ash constantly attempted to walk on his own. Typically stubborn boy.

"Listen to me now!" Misty hissed, tightening her hold on Ash to make him pay closer attention to her. "I'm _going _to help you, so suck it up and except it!"

Smiling impishly, Ash gave in and leaned on her shoulder. His blood loss and earlier lethargy did not give the boy enough strength to start arguing with Misty again. Heavens knew the two kids did enough of that today. Leaning into Misty's shoulder, Ash smirked appreciatively. "Thanks Myst." Ash did not like to rely on others for help, but considering the circumstances, Ash figured it best to swallow his pride. At least Misty was not bitching at him like she had earlier that day due to the map fiasco.

More than anything, Ash was just happy Misty informed him on a few minor details as they went along the path, _especially_ regarding Brock's condition. _Oh God, Brock_. But Ash knew now was not the time to get scared all over again. Ash hated himself for his frightened behavior in _Nemi's_, so now was definitely the time to uphold his overblown boasts of being a "tough Pokemon Master." Of course, "real" Pokemon Masters would not have been stupid enough to enter a city like Acheron, but…Ash had better things to worry about than self-loathing. Misty could always beat some sense into him later, after this nightmare was over. Until then, Ash had to remain focused.

"Are those things..._really _zombies, Myst?" Ash had to ask, still barely coming to terms with this bizarre city. Even Ash knew zombies were not real, except in horror movies.

Sympathizing, Misty's face fell while she nodded. "That's the best Nina can figure."

"It makes sense," Ash muttered, _as much sense as the rest of this insane city_. He instantly thought back on his own little horror show at _Nemi's_, alongside recalling various zombie movies he watched in the past. Ash felt stupid for not making the connection sooner, though at the time of the butcher's attack, Ash knew he was not thinking clearly. A part of him was still not 100% positive this misadventure was even real! And just like in the movies, Acheron's creatures had rotted bodies and moved lifelessly, just like cliche zombies. This city was a living zombie movie!

It was utterly unbelievable. And yet, the bloody gash in his right shin reminded Ash that this nightmare was all too real.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**: Writing about bloodthirsty zombies chasing after poor Ash was just oh-so delectable for me to write. ^_^

So, Brock's ultimate nightmare: an undead Nurse Joy and killer Officer Jenny. It figures that the one time a Nurse Joy throws herself to Brock, she's a zombie, neh? Plus, Brock's got a gun-toting Officer Jenny who's itching to blow his brains out (though, not in _that _way. XD Sorry Brocko). For the record, Nina was based off a _bunch_ of Resident Evil characters (not just one), so she isn't a carbon copy of one particular RE female/male. More about her will be revealed later on.

Ah, undead nurses…anybody here happen to be familiar with the Silent Hill video games, too? Yeah, I based zombie Joy's behavior/looks after the undead nurses in Konami's Silent Hill (another great horror series). Chances are, I'll be making minute allusions to other Survival Horror games throughout this story, though Resident Evil is still my number-one emphasis. Still, it's fun to allude to other series once in a while, especially when they're appropriate for the story (I just couldn't pass up the zombie nurse scene!).

Minor do-you-knows for your reading pleasures: "Valhalla" is the name of a Norse mythological heaven-like hall, where the spirits of slain warriors go to dine with Odin (their supreme god). In Greek mythology, "Acheron" is the name of one of Hades' five rivers of the underworld (specifically, Acheron is the river associated with pain). In simple loose terms, "Valhalla" can be synonymic for "Heaven," and "Acheron" synonymic for "Hell." You readers can take it from there.

So, how'd did I fare this week? Your patience will be rewarded next week, as Chapter 3 will continue to enlighten some of the mysteries revolving around Acheron's zombies. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this fun chapter! Reviews always make me happy! ^_^


	3. Outbreak at the Police Station

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_ or _Resident Evil / Biohazard_

**COMMENTS**: Yup, another long chapter. This fic is undoubtedly turning into a novelization.

Well, after two weeks of zombie-ness, I'm sure everyone's had their share of fun with this fic, neh? However, let's not forget the root of any good story: a plotline. Now it's time to start digging into the mysteries behind whatever the hell's _really _going on in Acheron City.

Ch.3 is significantly "milder" than the previous ones (aka. only _occasional_ gore in this chapter, not _non-stop _gore). We'll be taking a quick chapter-long siesta from the zombie nastiness to develop the plot, before hell breaks loose all over again (savor it, folks, b/c chapters like these aren't going to be very common in this fic. However, breaths of fresh air are always nice…especially in a city reeking of decayed zombies, right? ^_^). Don't worry, we've still got more zombie goodness ahead, but this chapter is a definite plot-thickener. You guys didn't honestly think this fic was all guts and no plot, did you?

Alrighty, readers have been patient enough. More OCs will be introduced here (some more important than others), and more light will be shed on Acheron City. This chapter is also meant to let readers become more familiar/comfortable with Nina. So, Ash/Misty will be taking a (very) quick backseat so readers can get more accustomed to our new Officer Jenny's side of this story. Onto Chapter 3!

**

* * *

**

**CARNAGE NECROPOLIS**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**FILE #003: "Outbreak at the Police Station"**

"I'm surprised you're still alive, Nina. After the station was attacked…everyone figured all hope was lost."

"Gordon, cut the melodrama!" Nina snapped in annoyance, rolling her maroon eyes incredulously for her friend's benefit. With another tug, she finished wrapping the black-haired man's bleeding wound, provoking a soft moan from Officer Gordon Stafford. The rookie cop appeared a few years younger than Nina, and thanks to the hole gnawed into his blood-soaked leg, Gordon easily resembled a defenseless kid. Taking heavy breaths, the young man sat up against his bloodstained office wall. All around Gordon, Nina, and Nina's two young companions, surrounded what remained of the once-proud Acheron Police Department.

Nina had stifled multiple obscenities from Ash and Misty's young ears when they first reached the A.P.D. The police station was located in the downtown sector of Acheron City, a moderate distance from Misty's perfume shop, _Nemi's Restaurant_, and the Pokemon Center. Even so, when Nina approached the massive police station, she felt as though she entered a different world altogether! The differences between the A.P.D. and her recently visited locations in Acheron were mind-boggling.

The police station was decimated.

Though the station still stood, it best resembled a gutted fish, and by no means was it any less disgusting. Poorly boarded windows were busted, lined by bloodied scratches of undead predators that previously forced their way inside. Acheron's zombies obviously tore through the A.P.D. like a hurricane. Seemingly important documents, books, and equipment were strewn in broken piles and fragments all over the previously polished floors. Floors were layered in filth; dirt from toppled decorative plant stands, but most notably shell casings and, of course, Acheron's trademark bloodstains.

Blood was everywhere; the floors, walls, desks, chairs…hell, even on the ceilings in select locations. Bullet holes also decorated the grisly surroundings, making it tricky to traverse the floors without tripping over countless shell cases like ball bearings. Even though the worst of the police station's "attack" was apparently over, and Nina was graced with discovering its leftovers, the building was still a veritable slaughterhouse. Everything stank of death, and Nina was not proud to admit she was actually getting _accustomed_ to the smell. Bodies, some whole bodies, others only partial, bled from every nook and cranny. They were cops, too; their badges and blue A.P.D. uniforms all stained in their own life fluids. Fortunately, Nina noticed most of the nearby corpses' temples sported bullet holes. Others were completely headless.

This did not mean the A.P.D. was 100% safe, but at least Nina, Ash, and Misty could take a short break in Gordon's office. The younger boy, especially, needed a moment so Misty could tend to his leg wound. Fortunately, the police station still had a few emergency supplies, and Misty greedily took advantage of a first-aid kit. At least Ash's cut was not severe, or a bite. Once the boy's leg was wrapped up, that marked one less thing for Nina and the kids to worry about tonight.

Unfortunately, the roster of worries and mysteries conceived from this night was far from emptied.

What _really _shocked Nina about the A.P.D. was the sight of the building's emergency shutters. They were massive steel-reinforced barricades, meant for an emergency lockdown of the building in the event of a crisis, such as a terrorist attack. Such was the very reason why Nina sought the police station in the first place. During Acheron's incident, Nina figured the A.P.D. would have declared a lockdown, transforming the station into a fortress. True, Acheron's zombies proved their capabilities of breaking glass windows, but there was no way they could break through steel-reinforced barricades.

And yet, lo and behold, all the barricades had been destroyed. Such explained how the A.P.D. was ambushed, though there were still plenty more mysteries. For starters, each shutter was decorated with multiple dents the size of _hubcaps_. There were slashes, too, but certainly not from a knife like Ash's butcher. No. These slashes through the steel shutters were at least three feet long and two inches thick! There was no way a simple zombie could have made such massive tears into solid steel, unless this city's undead happen to be wielding swords and scythes. Even then, the cuts were too ragged and unclean to be from a blade. What _else _would have messily torn through solid steel? Nina preferred not to know, though at this rate, she could believe almost anything in this insane asylum called Acheron City.

Mere zombies could not have torn through the shutters…_could_ they?

But then, if the zombies did not break through the station's barricades…_what the hell DID?_

It made Nina shudder to wonder what _else_ might be crawling around this city.

Trying to keep her mind off the disturbing questions, Nina averted her attention back to Officer Gordon. At least _one_ thing went right tonight; Nina managed to meet up with Gordon, an A.P.D. friend of the woman's. The two did not share a "long" history together, but Gordon knew Nina's partner…whom Nina still had yet to find. Nonetheless, she counted her blessings that she managed to find one ally at the station…even if Gordon was _bitten_…

Trying to keep her thoughts off such unnerving ideas, Nina finished tending to Gordon's wound. Afterwards, the woman remained sitting on her knees, folding her arms across her chest while addressing the rookie. "Gordon, by any chance, would you happen to know what the hell's been going on in this city?"

Naturally, Ash and Misty perked via Nina's question. Both sitting on Gordon's untidy desk, the kids silently gave their attention to officers' conversation. After all, the boy and girl wanted, and deserved, to know what happened in Acheron. Like it or not, the children were indeed involved in this city's nightmare.

Swallowing, Gordon then took a heavy gulp of air, releasing it unsteadily. "I'd like to know that, myself," he admitted, wincing minutely over his pain. He attempted to reposition himself to get more comfortable, but to no avail. No matter what way Gordon sat, he always felt like knives surrounded him. "This city's been acting weird for the past few days, ever since the chemical plant was shut down."

"'The chemical plant'?" Nina blinked, cocking her head suspiciously and coercing a few of her teal bangs to sway. Narrowing her eyes, the woman continued. "Why was it shut down?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea," shrugged Gordon, wincing again over the pain erupting from an innocent shrug of his shoulders. "I'm a cop, not a scientist. I have no business with the chemical plant. But just this morning, the guys and I were talking over coffee. One of em' is a neighbor of some scientist who worked at the plant. Supposedly, his neighbor's family packed up a truck late last night and took off. A bunch of other cars seemed to high-tail it out of the city last night, too. Then…_this_ happened…"

It was pretty obvious what Gordon meant by "this." "When exactly did 'this' happen, Gordon?" Nina continued.

"Hell, I don't know. It's all a blur by now, but I'd guess roughly five hours ago. It's just an approximation, though. Don't quote me on it. Out of the clear blue, the chief ordered us to lockdown the building. All outside communications were cut, so we had no idea what the hell was going on outside. We did, however, keep hearing all these…screams…and moans…but we followed procedure. None of us inside the building knew about those…_things_."

"How did they get inside, then?" inquired Nina, recalling the mess that was made out of the A.P.D.'s steel barricades. "I saw those gashes across the shutters outside. I highly doubt human hands, undead or living, could've shredded solid steel."

Gordon just raised his eyebrows incredulously, agreeing wholeheartedly with the woman. "I have no clue what broke through the shutters, Nina. None of us did. We kept hearing these deafening sounds outside, pounding against the barricades, but we all assumed the shutters would hold. To be totally honest, since we were blind to the outside world, all of us here first assumed terrorists were invading Acheron. But when those things broke into the building, and we…realized they weren't terrorists, but were actually our friends, neighbors…_family_…"

Nina pieced together the rest of Gordon's explanation. She did not want to even try to assume how difficult and horrific it must have been for Gordon and his comrades to face the undead monsters of their friends and family.

"Raymond was bitten by his wife," Gordon recalled, clamping his eyes shut as the screams of his fallen friends echoed in his disturbed mind. Just the look in Nina's unbelieving eyes told Gordon all the information he needed regarding her feelings. Ray was another Acheron friend Nina hoped to find alive in this veritable hellhole, along with "And poor Cleo…she was bitten by her _son_…" That last line was particularly difficult to speak without giving into despair. "Her…_seven-year-old son_. Even in the kid's…'condition,' there was no way Cleo could shoot the little guy…"

"Jesus…" uttered Nina, momentarily clamping her eyes shut and shaking her head. Kids were her weakness, undoubtedly why Nina felt inclined to look after Ash and Misty. To know an innocent seven-year-old boy became a zombie, and then attacked his own mother… "And what about _you_, Gordon?" she dared to ask, eyes opening and locking onto the rookie's wrapped leg wound.

Gordon paused for another second, inhaling a deep, yet painful, breath of air. "After Cleo's son bit me…I did what I could to try and stop the attack. Unfortunately, the only way to stop those things was to…" He trailed, swallowing a gulp of bloodstained emotion before a hand lingered towards his holstered gun. It was empty, and Gordon was not proud to admit such, either, considering he unloaded all that ammunition on friends and monstrous (but still innocent) children. So many squeezes of the trigger, so many gruesome temples exploded…headshots were the only apparent ways to 'kill' the undead bastards. The grisly sights were burned in the back of Gordon's mind like hideous tattoos.

A hairline trickle of red fluid crept out one corner of Gordon's mouth, much like a tear from an eye. But not wanting to show emotion in front of an officer and two kids, Gordon's lingering hand left his pistol and wiped the blood from his lips. It was so difficult not to wallow in sorrow after what happened in Acheron, but Gordon was still a cop and had to remain composed, considering "I think…I'm the last officer left in the station, Nina."

That fact stunned Nina, Misty, and Ash for sure. Nina, especially, looked pale and mortified, as if Gordon just wrote her death sentence. A rusty knife felt twisted in her chest. Yet, it was not her _own_ death that worried Nina. No. Aside Ash and Misty's safety, the only other life Nina worried about at this moment was that of her lost partner.

"What about…Tauris?" the woman asked skittishly, almost afraid Gordon's answer to her question would be unfavorable. "He and I ventured into city together, but got separated after being ambushed by those zombies. We agreed to meet here in the event of separation."

There was always a chance that Tauris had yet to reach the police station, too. However, considering Ash and Misty's detours Nina took to get here, she figured Tauris would be the first to reach the A.P.D. But if Tauris _did_ arrive first, and Gordon was indeed the _only_ officer left alive… Dear God, Nina, herself, was unsure how she might react if Gordon gave her an unpleasant answer. _Tauris died, or worse, Tauris is now one of Acheron's walking undead_. It took all of her hardened self-composure for Nina to remain collected. Her pulse raced, but she fought it valiantly. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Nina inched closer to Gordon, looking into his eyes sternly. "Have you seen Tauris, Gordon?"

Gordon was actually a close friend of Tauris Wincent, since Tauris originally came from Acheron City before transferring to Nina's branch in Valhalla City. Before then, Tauris and Gordon were close enough to be dubbed brothers. "I'm afraid I haven't seen him, Nina," Gordon regretted to inform, especially upon noticing disappointment paint itself across Nina's face. Gordon easily sympathized, since he did not like the idea of Tauris dying in this city, either. Hating to see the woman look so distressed, Gordon's hand shakily reached Nina's shoulder, the weak man's only form of consolation. "But that doesn't mean he's dead, either. Tauris is strong. I'm sure, wherever he is, he's holding his own."

Trusting Gordon's words, a small appreciative smile pulled Nina's lips. Placing a hand over Gordon's, Nina gave him a reassuring nod. Tauris would be okay. He was one of Valhalla City's best agents, so there was no reason to worry about his safety. Right now, Nina had to keep her mind focused on the less fortunate victims in Acheron City, namely Gordon, Ash, Misty, and _Brock_.

Remembering more pressing matters, Nina recollected her thoughts and changed the subject. She had already informally introduced Gordon to Ash and Misty, so Nina wasted no time in turning the attention back to the kids. "Gordon, one of their friends was bitten. I don't suppose you might have any leads regarding a cure for bites, would you?"

Gordon set his tired eyes on the young kids for another moment. He did not personally know Ash and Misty, and vice versa, but it was obvious to Gordon that the children were scared. Who would not be? Hell, even a grown man like Gordon was scared of Acheron, though based on his wounds, he knew he would not have to be scared for much longer. But before _that_ could transpire, Gordon was determined to do what he could for those amongst the _living_.

"Like I said, I'm not a scientist, Nina," Gordon admitted, noticing Ash and Misty's faces fall even lower over the tone of potential disappointment in Gordon's voice. He hated to shatter the kids' worlds. "However, now that you mention 'cure,' there _have_ been some strange rumors flying around lately, alongside the chemical plant's closing. A lot of people have been coming down with weird sicknesses, though we all just figured something was going around. You' know how contagious colds can be: once one person gets it, the damned thing spreads like wildfire. But since the symptoms didn't seem anymore extreme than a common cold, we didn't worry about it."

"What does this have to do with the chemical plant, Gordon?" Nina wished to clarify.

"Nothing, maybe," shrugged Gordon, wincing again over absentmindedly sending shivers of pain back through his achy body. "But the chief's been locking himself up in his office lately, too. He said he was coming down with something, and figured it'd be best to stay in his office so the rest of us don't get…er, 'infected'." Pausing for a moment, Gordon then sighed a bit too loudly for Nina's comfort. "In fact, '_infected_' was the exact word he used. This happened a few days ago, then the chemical plant shut down, and now…_this_…"

Nina was starting to piece together her own disturbing puzzle. "An outbreak, perhaps?" she wondered, recalling all those zombies; how once somebody was bitten, they become undead. It was just as Nina suspected; the creatures infected each other, meaning there must have been some catalyst that erupted the overall infection of Acheron City. _Infection_, like a disease…a _virus_. "Dear God, don't tell me we're dealing with a viral outbreak."

Nina's last sentence sent icy shivers down Ash and Misty's spines. _Viral outbreak_. That did not sound good. It seemed like the longer the kids stayed in Acheron City, the weirder the night became. Surely this whole misadventure had to be a nightmare, right? Oh, if only.

"I can't be sure, Nina," Gordon admitted, feeling useless for so many reasons: wounded and unable to fight, and also unable give Nina any concrete information. "But I will tell you one thing," he almost promised, grabbing Nina's attention as he locked his eyes back with hers. "If there's anyone who knows what the hell's _really_ going on in this city, it's the chief!"

That caused Nina to blink. "Chief Ulisse?" she asked, recalling the name from Tauris' recollections of working for the A.P.D. Of what Nina could remember, Tauris never had many good things to say about his former boss. _"Egotistical jackass" _were the words Tauris usually used to describe Acheron's chief of police, among other colorful expletives.

Nodding, Gordon scoffed resentfully at the thought of his chief. Apparently, nobody in the A.P.D. was fond of Ulisse. "That bastard told us the shutters would ward off intruders. We never bothered to arm ourselves, and he never authorized us to engage in combat, either. We were so ill prepared when the monsters broke through that we were _sitting ducks_! And what did the chief do? He emptied out the weapons storage rooms and crawled back into his office! Whenever any of us went to him for weapons or help, he just locked the door and muttered some bullshit about 'dying honorably for our beloved city'!" Gordon would have yelled, had it not been so painful to raise his voice. Still, the burning anger inside of him was too strong to ward off a curse. "Fuckin' asshole." Of course, when he realized his uncensored language in front of the two minors on his desk, Gordon was quick to lower his head and apologize. "Er…excuse me."

"It's alright, Gordon," Nina reassured. Frankly, after Ash and Misty's horrific encounters in Acheron, Nina doubted obscenities would do anymore damage than did the sights of rotten undead. Nevertheless, she did not want to ruin anymore of the kids' innocence tonight, so the next best thing was calming Gordon's justifiable anger. Nina, too, felt like shooting a few choice words for Ulisse, but right now, going on emotional tirades would solve nothing. "Just try to calm down."

"There's no doubt in my mind that the chief's still in his office, too," Gordon practically swore, much to Nina's surprise. Raising his head back to her, Gordon narrowed his eyes, bit back pain, and spoke as firmly as possible. "If there is anybody else alive in this building, it's Ulisse. He's been acting damn suspicious lately, too, not just his 'cold,' either. I'm convinced he knew _something_ was gonna' to happen today, which might explain why he cleaned out all the weapons beforehand. I don't know if this was a set-up on his part, but if you want answers, Nina, the chief's your man."

It did sound like Ulisse knew more about the situation than anyone else. If the man was indeed barricaded in his office, he was probably still alive to tell his story. Nina knew she and her friends were on borrowed time, but if Chief Ulisse could give Nina the answers she needed towards a cure for Brock, then Nina would seek him. She was not looking forward to meeting the so-called egotistical jackass, and Nina knew it was going to take more self-control to prevent herself from lashing out at the jerk. However, time was precious. A teenager's life was on the line, and against all odds, Nina and her young companions had to keep moving.

"Ulisse's office is on the second floor…the farthest door down the main hall," Gordon informed, practically reading Nina's mind. "You can't miss it, trust me. The chief's office has the biggest door." A crude, yet smarting, snort slipped through Gordon's lips as he discreetly sneered for Nina's benefit. "Tauris and I always joked that the chief was compensating."

It was hard for Nina not to smile and reimburse Gordon with a soft chuckle. Even amidst Gordon's looming…infection, the man was still holding onto his humanity in the lightest of ways. He and Tauris were indeed like brothers, because Nina's partner was notorious for his horrendous sense of humor. It was something Nina usually reprimanded Tauris for, but tonight…it was actually one of the few threads keeping Nina's sanity in check.

"Yeah…" Nina nodded thoughtfully, feeling another pang of worry flood her concentration. The thought of never hearing Tauris' dumbass jokes again was suddenly very bittersweet for Nina. "That sounds like something Tauris would say."

But now certainly was not the time to bog down into despair. Retrieving her magnum from its holster, Nina checked its reloaded chamber. Fifteen bullets, and she had more in her pockets. Unfortunately, Nina was probably carrying only a grand total of thirty bullets. One .45 caliber shot, at the right angle, was powerful enough to blow a zombie's head off. Alas, at best, that meant only thirty heads, out of a possible thirty_ thousand_ population, would be killed. Nina's current stock was certainly not enough to take down the thousands of zombies walking the streets. Thank God the zombies were slow and easy to run around, but…

…Nina still could not get the images of the A.P.D.'s shredded shutters out of her mind.

No doubt, meeting Chief Ulisse would provide an opportunity for answers, and better equipment. If Gordon spoke the truth, which Nina knew he did, then Ulisse's office would be filled with the A.P.D.'s best weapons. As far as Nina was concerned, she, Ash, and Misty needed those weapons far more than Ulisse. Something inside of her gut kept yelling at Nina that there was something far worse in this city than mere zombies.

"Alright," nodded Nina, clicking the revolver's chamber back into place and then getting to her feet. "We'll be back soon, Gordon. Just hang on."

A smile was painful to showcase, but Gordon took his chances and offered it to Nina. "Heh, don't worry about me, Nina," he reassured, allowing a hand to near his holstered pistol again. "I may not be able to walk, but I can still take care of myself. I'm carrying a few more rounds in my pockets."

For some reason, Nina was not entirely relieved to hear that. "But…you've been bitten," she motioned towards Gordon's leg, the white bandages already sporting seeping crimson. "If we find a cure, we'll come back for you."

"I said don't worry about me, Nina," he insisted, shooting a few glances at Nina's young companions. Both police officers knew Ash and Misty were of top priority right now, especially since one of their friends was injured. "Go," he insisted firmly. "I've got this under control. Just hurry and save that boy," Gordon encouraged, sending Ash and Misty a gentle glance. "I hope he makes it, kids."

As the two kids hopped off his desk, Ash and Misty returned uneasy nods; their indirect way of saying they also hoped Brock would survive, but that Gordon would make it, too. It was hard to accept and offer sympathy to a man they just met, and yet, Gordon did seem sincere. "Thank you," Misty replied, before extending a hand to help Ash maintain his balance. The boy could walk, but his bandaged leg still smarted with each maneuver. Misty knew Ash's leg would need more proper medical attention once they got out of this city. But right now, Misty had to keep her attention on Brock, who was definitely the lesser fortunate of their trio. _Brock…_

"Are you sure you can handle this, Gordon?" Nina double-checked, though knowing Gordon had already made up his mind. The rookie nodded reassuringly, but his bloodied leg told Nina a different story.

"You're wasting time, Nina," Gordon reminded her in a slightly teasing manner. "Don't forget, Tauris is probably still out there, too. He'd fry my ass if he knew you spent more time musing over me than him."

All true, though Nina was not particularly fond of Gordon's diverting attitude on the situation. Then again, humor was all he and anybody else had in this hellish city. Joking around was better than wallowing. "Take care of yourself, then," Nina replied, before leading Ash and Misty out of Gordon's office. Of course, before leaving, the teal-haired cop about-faced and shot Gordon a stubborn glance. "But like it or not, if there's a cure, I _am _coming back for you. Tauris would fry _my_ ass if he knew I let his best friend die, Gordon."

Too tired to argue, and not wanting to hinder her further, Gordon sighed and nodded in defeat. Thereafter, Nina and the kids vanished behind the shut office door, quietly making their way and not attract attention. After all, there was no reason to assume there were not a few lingering zombies around the police station. The worst of the attack was over, but this overall nightmare in Acheron was only beginning.

_Thanks, Nina_, Gordon thought, before resting his head against the wall behind him. Closing his weary eyes, the man exhaled heavily whilst his hands fumbled near his side pockets. One hand retrieved his pistol, the other a handful of bullets. After all, Gordon could not run around or away from any potential predators, so every bullet would have to count. He was an excellent marksman, though, so Gordon was not worried for himself. The rookie was not lying when he said he would take care of himself.

But…the very idea of Nina and those kids making unnecessary detours to save his own life was what worried Gordon the most. He was infected, and he knew what happened to infectees, too. Gordon could feel the potential 'virus' eating away his very veins, corroding the remains of his humanity and mutating him into something unnatural. He was a police officer, meant to protect lives, not kill them. Gordon knew the latter would certainly happen if he became one of Acheron's flesh-eating demons.

Masterfully, Gordon's hands reloaded the baretta without one glance of an eye. A few more clicks echoed in the desolate silence, sounds specifically of a locked chamber…and a released safety.

After what happened to his friends, all murdered by the decayed shadows of their loved ones, there was no way in hell Gordon would let that happen to him. Gordon Stafford was a police officer, sworn to save lives, and if it meant sacrificing himself so Nina and three kids could survive…

…Well, that was more than enough reason for his lips to wrap around a pistol's barrel.

_BANG!_

Nina, Ash, and Misty practically jumped out of their skins upon the A.P.D.'s silence broken via a sharp gunshot. The noise cut, and even hurt, like a knife. Spinning around towards Gordon's room, Nina suspiciously pointed her revolver at the office's shut door. The door contained a window, lined by partially opened blinds. From her angle, Nina could not tell what was happening in Gordon's office, but she was certain that gunshot originated from there. _Gordon…_

"Stay here," Nina ordered Misty and Ash in a strict whisper, before carefully backtracking to Gordon's office door. If Gordon were fighting zombies, he would need help, regardless of his boasts. Then again, a part of Nina was not even entirely sure Gordon shot a zombie. Trepidation reigned over her as she neared the blinded door, taking a shaky breath before her maroon eyes peered inside…

"…Oh…shit…"

Upon hearing Nina's curse, Ash and Misty perked with alarm. Considering Nina was quite composed, it was unnerving to hear her say such words. Right now, Nina was all the kids had at surviving this chaotic night, and they could not afford for her to crack. "Nina…?" Misty asked curiously, taking one silent step closer to the policewoman. Surely Officer Gordon was okay, right?

This _had _to be a nightmare! There was no other possible explanation! Eventually, Nina would wake up in her apartment in Valhalla City. A sunny morning with blue skies and chirping birds would greet her. Tauris would be there, making some cockamamie crack about Nina lazily oversleeping. The partners would exchange a round of teases and playful bickers, and then get dressed and head off to work. Yes, then lunch, dinner, and all the other daily activities would follow, just like an ordinary day. All Nina had to do was open her eyes, wake up, and everything would be okay.

So why was it, when she opened her eyes, all Nina saw behind the door's window was blood? Gordon's blood…red…and…pinkish pieces of…

"Nina?"

Nina knew she could not let Misty or Ash see this sight. Swallowing and maintaining her composure, the teal-haired woman tore her stinging eyes away from Gordon's office. Nina wanted to do so many things right now: scream, swear, cry, but none of it was appropriate right now. Ash, Misty, and Brock were now Nina's top priorities, along with Tauris. There was no point in concerning herself with Gordon anymore, since…his worries were over.

_Damn it, Gordon_, Nina cursed, though it was more out of dejection than anger. She could just imagine the look on Tauris' face when he heard about his friend's grisly remains. But right now, it was a sight Nina wanted to refrain from innocent young eyes. With nothing more to do regarding Gordon's office, Nina took two more deep breaths, and then returned her attention to Ash and Misty.

"Let's move," she coldly barked, almost like a dog. It was the tone of a woman who did not want any questions asked, just action. That was why Misty and Ash kept their mouths shut, nodded, and silently followed Nina to the main stairwell. Sure, the kids had ample questions regarding what Nina saw in Gordon's room. But right now, Ash and Misty had a feeling they would be better off never knowing. Neither kid expected to be returning to Gordon's office, either, despite Nina's earlier promise.

Three pairs of footsteps furthered themselves away from Gordon's bloodstained office. Nina, Ash, and Misty were long gone before a small crack was made, chipping a different window inside Gordon's office. This window was poorly boarded from the outside world, chipped and decorated with hairline cracks reminiscent of spider webs. Pinged cracks spread like veins across the transparent glass…_crack…chip…crack…_

…Then red-rimmed shards rained down into the office. Glass went everywhere, but the broken window's noise never heard.

A soft _thump _entered the room, followed by clicking sounds and crunched glass. One more leapt inside the office, and the four-foot tall duo began their search. _Click…click…crunch…crunch…sniff…sniff_… Two sets of four legs stopped upon discovering the bloodied remains of a headless officer. One creature pawed at Gordon's boot, instinctively inspecting any potential life inside the decapitated vessel. But no…the cop was dead…yet, he was not 'dead' like the other zombies around Acheron, either. This man had yet to fully mutate, meaning his blood and flesh were generally _fresh_.

A few more _clicks_, _sniffs_, and _crunches _followed, before feral snarls and ripped flesh resonated throughout Gordon's office. Snapped bones, shredded cartilage…a disgusting feast for the undead fiends. Their long legs were covered in sickly patches of ragged flesh, and their elongated jaws oozed small faucets of blood. Blood spattered wildly, and a large crimson pool swelled at the beasts' paws. When the monsters had their fill, they licked their bloodied chops and then sniffed the fetor-filled air. Their nostrils were filled with blood, but they could still tell the difference between the dead and the living.

And there were still some living vessels in this building.

One of the two creatures, the pack leader, snarled to the other, cueing it to follow. The demons left a retched, now unidentifiable sight of carnage behind them, trailing bloodied paw prints. Their gore-painted claws continued to click against polished floors as they neared the shut door of Gordon's office. The intoxicating scent of _life_ was all that drove the mindless dogs forward.

Three more members of the pack leapt through the broken window and into the office. There were more hungry mouths to feed, after all, and one dead officer would not satisfy them all. Snarling through ragged bony jaws, the animals followed the delicious aromas of three of living, breathing, _fresh_ humans.

Bubbles of blood spattered out of the pack leader's mouth in between a growl.

"_Hooound_…"

**

* * *

**

Creeping slowly into the main hall of the A.P.D.'s second floor, Nina pointed her gun in all directions, preparing to fire at any possible zombie. Dead ahead was the large door that undoubtedly led to Ulisse's office. To Nina's relief, it was a straight path, albeit quite long. Still, there were no apparent zombies or bodies in the way. The only things Nina kept a close eye on were the doors of at least a dozen smaller offices on each side of the corridor. God only knew what was behind those doors…waiting for Nina and her young friends to walk by. There was no reason to assume the doors were locked or unlocked, either.

This hallway seemed in far better shape than the massacred first floor of the police station, but Nina was not about to take anymore chances. "Stay close to me," Nina whispered to the kids behind her. "Keep your eyes peeled on those doors. If you see anything suspicious, tell me immediately." For Nina, the second floor of the police station was a tad too quiet and immaculate for her comfort level. If there were indeed creatures waiting behind those doors, she and the kids could potentially find themselves surrounded. _Urgh…this feels like a sick game of "what's behind door number such-and-such?"_ At this rate, Nina was not amused. She felt like she was walking right into a trap. But what other choice did Nina have? "Let's go."

Doing as told, Ash and Misty trained their eyes on their nearest wall of doors. Nina kept her attention straight ahead for Ulisse's office, while Misty surveyed the right wall of doors, and Ash on the left. The only possible way anything could sneak up on them was from behind…so the kids occasionally peered over their shoulders, just in case.

Only the creaking wood floorboards underneath them echoed through the otherwise silent hallway. Discretion was imperative for the trio, since it would keep them concealed, and enable them to hear any looming zombies. Fortunately, the zombies were always noisily moaning and shuffling feet, so they were not the stealthiest of enemies.

Once a survivor got over the initial shock of witnessing the living dead, Ash and Misty quickly learned that zombies were not the "worst" threats. The reanimated corpses were sluggish and could easily be outrun. Plus, their loud moans always gave away their positions. Their stench was another solid indication, though the kids noticed they were getting used to the smells and no longer could tell what smelt dead or alive in Acheron. Such was not very relieving, either. Nevertheless, if the kids had any intentions of getting out of town, they knew these survival tips would determine who lived and died tonight.

Especially regarding Brock.

If Ash and Misty wanted to save their best friend, neither kid could afford to act reckless and run around blindly in Acheron City. Doing so could either get themselves killed, waste time, and ultimately lose Brock. Then what would Ash and Misty do if he became a zombie…?

"Urrrgh…"

When they heard that strained moan, Nina, Ash, and Misty were already perfectly aware of its presence. Even so, the two kids behind Nina gasped softly, still feeling chills of fear taunt their nerves. Two clicks echoed; one from a door, the other from the released safety on Nina's revolver. Training the gun dead ahead, she narrowed her eyes upon seeing a human-like figure limping out a door…

…The door…to _Chief Ulisse's_ office.

_Oh damn_. Nina's first assumption was obvious. _The chief's so-called barricaded office was breached, and now our last chance for answers is gone. Ulisse's probably another zombie_. Well, there was one consolation to this twist of fate: Nina could shoot that arrogant chief of police under the guise of shooting a zombie. _Tauris would like that_.

But before she could pull the trigger, something _else_ resonated from the staggering silhouette.

"…Nin…a?"

When the limping human figure passed under an overhead light, his unveiled features nearly drove Nina to drop her weapon.

"Oh God…" swallowed Nina, her maroon eyes wide in disbelief. Yet, there was no way this moment could be any more unbelievable than the rest of Acheron's nightmares. A knot unraveled from her stomach and chest, and Nina's breathing became uneasy. It took every ounce of self-control not to break into a sprint down the hall, but that might be suicide. Picking up her pace, the woman briskly led the way down the hallway. Within the last few feet between her and the moaner, Ash and Misty were stunned to see Nina holster her magnum…and throw her arms around the staggering brunette man.

"Tauris!" Nina sighed in utmost relief, momentarily burying her face into the tall man's shoulder. For the first time since she set foot in Acheron City, Nina actually felt happy and safe, especially when she felt loose arms return her embrace. "Thank God…I wasn't sure you were still alive…" she trailed, parting from the embrace to look into Tauris' face…

…Tauris'…blood-soaked face.

Her arms around Tauris instantly unwrapped themselves as Nina's hands flew to her agape mouth. Taking a step back, she and her followers stared in horror as Officer Tauris leaned himself against the nearest wall for support. His once-navy-blue uniform was almost identical to Nina's, albeit tailored for a male. The lean brown-haired man was covered in blood, so much it was unidentifiable to tell if the blood was his or someone else's. Judging by his staggering and weak moans, the answer seemed obvious.

Swallowing a round of emotion and fear, Nina's hands lowered. "Tauris…"

Grunting through a blood-filled mouth, Tauris required a moment to collect himself before replying. "…Heh…bout' time you…showed up, Neen," he coughed back a soft chuckle, before wiping his mouth of drips of blood seeping through cracked lips. "…Fashionably late again…eh?"

If she were not so Goddamned relieved that her partner was still alive, Nina would have groaned incredulously. Now was certainly not the time for jokes, but it was relieving to know Tauris was still Tauris, too. Rolling her prickling eyes, Nina then scoffed lightly before focusing her attention on more imperative matters…such as Tauris' condition.

"Save your half-assed sense of humor for a more opportune time, Tauris," Nina noted matter-of-factly, before getting down on one knee to examine Tauris' body. She needed to find out where the blood came from, and why Tauris was staggering. Nina's partner was in top physical shape: muscular yet lean, and one of Valhalla's best agents. There was no reason for Tauris to be clutching the walls unless he was seriously injured. "Where's the wound?" she asked, placing her hands along his body to feel for any wounds camouflaged by Tauris' bloodstained clothes.

Apparently in and out of his own consciousness, Tauris' attention was diverted to the two kids standing behind Nina. He offered them a pleasant smile, which Ash and Misty returned. Thereafter, Tauris' lips curled more playfully back at Nina's direction upon feeling her hands grope his midsection. "You' sure…we should be doin' this…in front of minors, Neen?"

Nina came _dangerously _close to punching a fist through her partner's stomach (or better yet, punching a few more degrees southward), but she could always save it for later. "Tauris, I'm serious!" she snapped, straightening back in her feet and grabbing her partner's collar for them to meet at eye level. The man's once-beautiful emerald eyes were now a dull forest hue, very lifeless…meaning… "You've been bitten, haven't you?"

The woman could tell that Tauris was about to make some other snide remark, probably dub his zombie bite the Hickey from Hell and rile Nina up again. But after seeing the dread and worry inside her maroon eyes, Tauris' face fell unenthusiastically. "It's…pretty minor, Nina," he admitted modestly, peering over his left shoulder blade where the blood seemed most prominent. "Those things…are pretty good at ambushing ya…" Nina took it from there, inspecting the fist-sized gash gushing from Tauris' reddened shoulder. Her stomach churned upon noticing the so-called "minor" bite was deep enough to expose a sliver of bone from Tauris' rust-colored shoulder blade.

"Minor my ass…" Nina countered. Knowing her last comment would probably provoke her smart-alecky partner to comment on her said ass, Nina changed the subject instantly. "How long ago were you bitten?"

"Bout' a…half-hour ago…" Tauris replied, swallowing another gulp of life fluids pooling in the back of his throat. His eyes wandered across Nina's appearance: perfect figure, but specifically a figure that had apparently been untouched by Acheron's undead. _Thank God_. "…I'm…I'm glad _you _seem…okay, Neen."

Something twisted inside Nina's chest, but she was professional enough to ignore it. Shaking her head, the woman disregarded Tauris' sweet words for the sake of composure. She really did not want to bog herself down regarding the fact that Tauris was indeed…dying… "Don't worry about me," she reassured through determined eyes. Now Nina had two victims to cure: Brock and Tauris. This night was not bound to get any easier, was it? "We've gotta' find that cure _now_…" _If it even exists…_

"…Ask…Ulisse…" grunted Tauris, causing his audience of three to blink and perk over his sudden words. Motioning towards the large door whence he came, the wounded cop painfully scoffed resentfully. "The chief's been…hiding in his office…with every weapon he could get his…grubby hands on. But that's not…_all_ he's got in there, either…"

Based on Tauris' implications, Nina, Ash, and Misty knew exactly what 'else' Ulisse must have hidden in his office. But before Nina could stomp towards the chief's office, Tauris grabbed her arm to stop the woman.

"I…won't stop you, Neen…but be careful goin' in there," warned Tauris, locking his tired forest eyes with Nina's blinking maroons. "There's…something not right about Ulisse. He's…even killed people who's tried to get in his office." After that disturbing fact, Tauris' eyes fell back towards his bleeding shoulder bite. "That's what…happened to me."

Nina blinked, biting her lip at his words. "I-I thought you said a zombie did that."

"In a…manner of speaking," Tauris shrugged unemotionally in disgust, wincing via the pain. "When I first arrived at the station…I sought his office for help and supplies. But when I opened the door to his room…Ulisse shot me in the leg…" he added, motioning to the bloody leg which induced the man's staggering. "I hit the ground…and one of those friggen zombies was nearby…I was too stunned to notice it, till' it was too late…" Coughing and spattering a small residue of blood, Tauris garbled a soft "…This is how the chief repays a former A.P.D. officer…bastard…"

Nina could not have said it better, herself. Her blood was boiling at dangerous levels regarding Chief Ulisse. It was high time she had a little chat with Acheron's acclaimed chief of police. Grinding her teeth, Nina whipped out her gun and turned towards the large door to Ulisse's office.

Her first idea was to leave Ash and Misty to watch over Tauris while Nina ventured into Ulisse's office. If the chief was acting as strange and dangerously as Tauris claimed, Nina did not want to drag two kids into that office. However, leaving Ash and Misty with unarmed and alone Tauris was not much safer, in the event Tauris' infectious bite drove him to…

_…Don't EVEN think like that! _Nina scolded herself, biting her lip almost to the point of breaking skin. The best solution was sticking together. "Tauris, get behind me," she ordered, allowing the man to keep his hands on her shoulder for support. Tauris obviously could not walk on his own. "Ash, Misty…stay behind Tauris and me." Even though Tauris was in the worst of shape, the cops knew kids were the ones who needed more protection. Besides, Tauris would never hesitate to be a child's shield in the face of danger. Tauris Wincent was a total wiseass who typically irritated the hell out of Nina, but he was also noble. That was what made Tauris such a fine agent, and also what attracted Nina…

…_Hell, this is NOT the time for that, either! _reminded Nina, pulling herself together, gripping her revolver, and leading her now group of four towards Ulisse's office. God only knew what was behind "Door Number 0." At least Nina was wearing a thin bulletproof vest in the event Ulisse shot her like Tauris, though the vest would be nil regarding leg shots. _What is Ulisse thinking?_ Nina was not sure she wanted to know, but right now, like it or not, she grabbed the doorknob to the chief's office. She could only pray this door would lead to the answers she sought.

Really, Nina did not have any other choice.

**

* * *

**

_"You fool! What the hell were you thinking?"_

"Dare' call me a 'fool'? Heheh…how rude…calling the chief of police…"

_"Don't flatter yourself, Ulisse! I want those samples NOW!"_

"And I…want my money…_now_."

_"How in God's name could it possibly benefit you at this point?"_

"…I want…want my money…"

_"You knew the agreement. Twelve capsules: six of each sample. If you brought them safely to headquarters then you MIGHT get your precious money."_

"…My money…I want…want…"

_"What in hell is the matter with your speech, Ulisse?"_

"…Money…money…mine…"

_"Shit, you imbecile! You're infected, aren't you?"_

Chief Terrence Ulisse's lips curled defiantly. The burly gray-haired man's head bobbed unsteadily against the head of his desk chair, a crooked grin scrunching his chapped lips. Beady black eyes stared absentmindedly at the desk's video screen monitor, displaying a shadowy portrait of his current client. Almost drunkenly, Ulisse chuckled darkly, though it sounded more like a garbled hiccup. Oh, but the chief was indeed inebriated to a certain extent, just not via _alcohol_.

The chief's twitching fingers reached out to the call cancellation button, though not before leering at his contact. "I told you…you…fool. I wanted my money…_first_. You got me…no money. _You_ broke our deal…not me. No…tickey…no laundry…"

_"How DARE you! What did you do with the samples?"_

Ulisse laughed like an immature child pointing a finger at his friend who fell in the mud. The said friend's pants would be wet, amusingly similar to wetting himself…, which no doubt, Ulisse's client was probably doing right now. Ulisse was holding all the cards. He had the samples…he possessed what the other man desperately needed…and now…

"Say…bye-bye…" In his stupor, Ulisse waved his other hand in a lifeless farewell. Of course, his contact's eyes on screen widened upon realizing Ulisse's waving hand held a small vial containing sapphire-colored liquid. The capsule, itself, was more like a needle or syringe doctors might use to inject into patients' arms…

…Which was exactly what Ulisse did.

"_NO! You son of a-!"_

The transmission was suddenly cut, ended, and Ulisse just stared absently at the blank screen. Once the last drop of precious liquid was injected into his veins, the chief of police muttered a garbled scoff under his breath:

"Up yours…Giovanni."

"_Excuse_ me?"

Blinking over the unexpected voice, the delirious Ulisse's eyes left his computer screen, peering across his furnished office. Much to the uniformed chief's half-hearted surprise, four people now stood at his office's opened door. One was a woman in Valhalla garb, just like the returning Tauris…_still alive…oh well_, Ulisse shrugged, then noticed the two kids. Whatever the hell two stupid kids were doing in a town like this, Ulisse did not know or care. Had this moment transpired earlier, Ulisse would have instantly shot _any_ intruders, but now…

…But now…thanks to the drugs swimming through his veins, the chief of police just smiled wickedly.

Ulisse's smirk sent shivers down Ash and Misty's spines. In a matter of an hour, the kids had heard all sorts of weird stories regarding Acheron City's Chief Ulisse. He was obviously not the most loveable of characters this city had to offer. Nevertheless, since Ulisse was indeed the chief of police, Ash and Misty naively assumed the man would be, well, _noble_. Was that not the duty of a cop: to protect and serve his fellow people? To lay down his life for justice? One might assume the chief of police would be the noblest of all officers in Acheron City.

The children soon realized how incredibly naïve they thought.

Once Tauris shut the office door behind him, Ulisse grinned. "Ah…Tauris…" he sneered, slurring his voice identically to a drunkard. "…Bring back reinforcements?" he eyed, particularly leveling his darkened eyes with the attractive woman Tauris was leaning onto for support. She wore a V.P.D. similar uniform to Tauris, only tailored for a woman. Clearly, she was from Tauris' division, though Ulisse was willing to go further and assume "…And your girlfriend, too?"

Not expecting that comment, Nina felt her cheeks flush for a split second, before snarling the embarrassment away. No wonder Tauris always spoke so "highly" of Chief Ulisse. The very essence of Acheron's chief practically screamed _slimeball_. Nina was not fond, and certainly not flattered, to notice the middle-aged chief kept eyeing her body from top to bottom, either. Nina's skin crawled. Which was more disgusting: a putrefied zombie, or this smirky pervert leering at her? Grinding her teeth to hold back a few expletives, Nina trained her gun onto the sitting chief, remembering that this slimeball did shoot Tauris recently. There was no reason to assume Ulisse would not try the same on her.

Then again…Nina also remembered what Tauris warned her about: _"There's…something not right about Ulisse." _Such was an understatement! The chief's head kept slowly bobbing from side to side, and his eyes looked bloodshot with oddly shaded pupils. The very expression on Ulisse's face reminded Nina of the time her idiot partner got himself stoned last New Year's Eve. It was anyone's guess what horrors Ulisse might have seen when the police station was originally ambushed. Often, people sought refuge from such horrors via "painkillers." It was not out of the question that Ulisse might have taken something to take the edge off of this hellish situation. Nina, herself, was itching for a stiff drink right now. But…hell, Ulisse looked like he was on another planet at the moment, two strokes away from stupidly giggling and twittering his fingers in front of his face.

_Proceed with caution_, Nina warned herself, clutching the trigger to her magnum and watching every minute move Ulisse made. As reported earlier, various police weapons cluttered around Ulisse's desk: pistols, shotguns, rifles…all in available range for him to use at will. Chief of police or not, Ulisse was obviously unstable, and mixed with automatic weaponry, that was never a good sign.

Half-amused, half-zoned-out, Ulisse's attention fell off the pretty policewoman towards the smaller half of Tauris' little troop. A raven-haired boy and a red-haired girl…they did not look familiar to Ulisse, but he never paid much attention to kids in his city, anyway. Sniveling brats always gave Ulisse a headache.

"…Kids not from Acheron, eh?" Ulisse muttered slightly incoherently, causing Ash and Misty to blink at the odd address. Grinning almost devilishly, Ulisse snickered "…After all…they're still alive."

_That_ wove a tapestry of knots inside Ash and Misty's stomachs. _'Afterall, we're still alive'...what the hell does THAT mean? _What kind of a phrase was that for a police officer to say to innocent frightened children? What the hell was wrong with this man? Chief Ulisse was starting to act more horrifying than any of Acheron's zombies!

"…But it doesn't matter…" slurred Ulisse, glancing away into oblivion as reality and fantasy mixed in his eyes. The sensations flowing through his infected veins were intoxicating, numbing…he felt nothing, both physically and mentally. This limbo of life and death was actually mesmerizing in a purgatorial sort of way. Life, people, and money: they all had the same value, and the value was _zero_ in Ulisse's clouded mind. "…You'll wind up…like everyone else."

"What _about_ 'everyone else'?" Nina barked, taking one step forward for emphasis.

Snorting carelessly, the drugged chief wobbled his gray head in odd amusement, as if they were discussing the latest comedy released in movie theaters. "…Those Rocket fools…thought they knew what they were doing…nope nope." The chief shook his head languidly. "…Chemical spill over…sewers filled…messy messy…joke's on them…heheh."

"'Chemical spill'?" Nina reiterated, her eyes widening as the puzzle pieces started forming a clearer picture. Even though the most concrete evidence came from babbles of a rambling officer/space cadet, Nina was starting to understand what happened in Acheron City. Between Ulisse's, Gordon's, and Tauris' testimonies, the answers were gradually surfacing.

"A chemical spill…into the sewers…" True, sewers were not direct human water supplies, but Nina knew all sorts of scavengers, like rodents, lived in the sewers. It was not impossible to assume some rodents became infected. It would cause a chain reaction across the food chain thereafter. Infected rodents would be eaten by birds, birds would be infected and hunted for human consumption…it would not take long for the infection to rise and consume the food chain. Technically, the infection did not need to take _that _long. Based on the zombies in Acheron, all it might take was one infected rat to sneak out the sewers and bite some desperate person picking through garbage…

Acheron's disease was so volatile, _anybody_ could have innocently been the catalyst that ignited this undead nightmare.

Ash and Misty were thinking similarly to Nina, though there was one other detail in Ulisse's monologue that piqued their interests. "'Rocket' fools?" Misty repeated to herself, her first words uttered in Ulisse's presence. Her soft voice easily grabbed the slimy man's attention, and just like Nina, Misty felt her skin crawl. Nevertheless, she pressed forward. "You mean…_Team Rocket_?"

However the hell a child like her knew about Team Rocket, Ulisse did not know. Admittedly, he was a tad surprised a kid heard about the organization. "…Owned Acheron chemical plant…" Ulisse replied in a garbled confirmation. "…They screwed around with…the virus…it leaked…sucks for them…heheh."

Perhaps that last line was true, but right now, Ash was not amused. Yes, a chemical spill faulted by Team Rocket _did_ "suck for them," but it sucked for everybody _else _in Acheron City, too! More specifically, it was downright unfair that Acheron's residents had to suffer just because Team Rocket screwed around with some "virus." Ultimately, it was absolutely unfair that _Brock_, of all people, was now at that virus' mercy due to Team Rocket's foolishness. The thought alone broiled Ash's temper.

Never being very good at controlling his temper, or controlling his big mouth, Ash stepped forward and narrowed his brown eyes at the wacko chief of police. Ulisse's weird laughs were what set Ash's nerves aflame the most. There was _nothing _funny about what happened to Acheron City! Innocent people were killed all over town, either dead via the virus or by murdering each other. The city was a living nightmare, and this chief sitting in front of Ash just continued chuckling like a moron. Brock was _dying_ and this son of a bitch was _laughing_!

"Our friend was infected because of all this!" spat Ash, too angry to even notice Misty place a hand on his shoulder. A part of Ash knew he should remain calm, while another half of him told him not to waste his breath. Ulisse was obviously too deranged to care about Brock's sob story. Just the passive expression on Ulisse's face read "I don't give a Rattata's ass," and that turned Ash's anger up another notch.

The boy wanted to run over to the chief's desk and give Ulisse a piece of his mind. Yet, even Ash knew to keep his distance, in the event the spacey chief seized a weapon on his desk. "If we don't find a cure to this virus, Brock might…" No. Ash did not want to finish that sentence. Besides, doing so would clearly not pull any heartstrings in Ulisse, and would only hurt the boy further. Grinding his teeth, Ash balled a fist and kept his thoughts and emotions as focused as possible. His temper was a different story, of course. "You're the _chief of police_! How can you just sit there and not care about innocent people?"

To be expected, Ulisse just sat there and snorted over the boy's naivety. "_Money_, boy…" Ulisse stammered as his only justification for his actions. A dirty cop. Such almost drove Ash to throw caution to the wind and charge at the bastard. But before anything else, the delirious chief did notice one particularly interesting word Ash spoke.

"'Cure'?" Ulisse asked with a raised eyebrow. "Cure…to the _virus_? _Vaccine_?" he practically taunted, while one of his hands traversed downward behind his desk. Nina instinctively tensed, prepared for any slick maneuvers Ulisse might pull. He opened a drawer from his polished wooden desk, and pulled something out…

Holding up a small vial, Ulisse then showcased it to his small onlookers. "Vaccine…like _this_?"

Nina's jaw dropped, and she almost dropped her gun at the same time. Ash, Misty, and Tauris were the same, though the children looked significantly more stunned. Deranged or sane, Ulisse now held a small, capsule-like vial containing dancing fluids. The liquid was a deep rubescent color, disturbingly reminiscent of blood.

"Where in God's name did you get that, Ulisse?" Nina demanded to know, still keeping her gun leveled on the man. Unfortunately, the tables had just turned. Nina had every intention of shooting Ulisse if he acted strangely. However, shooting him might cause him to drop, and potentially break, the glass vial that would determine Brock and Tauris' recovery. In the blink of an eye, no longer did Nina feel she had control over the situation. She might have been holding most of the cards, but Ulisse had an ace in the hole. _Proceed with caution_ now because another gross understatement of how to handle this fragile situation. "Answer me!"

"…Looks like blood…" the chief mulled, admiring the red substance swirling around in the small, tube-like vial. "…Rockets claimed it's…purified blood…cleans infected bloodstream…pretty color…" He was starting to babble like a child, which Nina dubbed a red flag of warning regarding the man's slipping grip on reality.

"I…tried to play nicely…" nodded Ulisse, placing the vial on his desk. However, his grubby fingers were still wrapped around the capsule. His arm extended across the desk, it enabled Nina, Tauris, Ash, and Misty to see the full extent of the cop's condition. All along his veins were tattoo-like pinpricks, discoloring his skin into a sickly combination of purples and maroons. For Nina and Tauris, Ulisse looked like a junkie, but there was obviously more to his condition than simple drugs. No. More than likely, what was swimming through Ulisse's veins was…

"…Rockets broke their deal…" Ulisse chanted, as if singing a song with no coherent melody. The cracks in his sanity were dramatically widening. "I got them samples…they no money…no tickey…no laundry…to the victor…go the spoils…"

"You infected yourself as spite?" Nina gasped incredulously, realizing the situation was going from bad to worse. God only knew what might happen with the chief overloaded on whatever the hell was the Acheron virus! Nina was amazed Ulisse was still alive, never mind bantering incoherently.

"Blue vial…red vial…mixes purple…pretty…" Ulisse noted, motioning at his purpled arm. At the same time, something started trickling out the corners of his mouth, down his neck and across his expensive uniform. The babbling man never even bothered to wipe away the drool-like blood. "Messy…messy…but pretty…"

Tauris was the one who stepped forward this time, staggering but forcing himself closer to Nina. "Nina…get that vaccine from him…and then run for it!" he ordered, causing the woman to snap her head in Tauris' direction. The male partner just kept his eyes on Ulisse, as if watching and waiting for something to happen…something _bad_. "Something's not right…and…I think we've overstayed our welcome."

Nina was starting to feel the same. The more she watched crazy Ulisse, the more her heart pounded in her ears. Nodding, she kept her magnum on Ulisse and rushed forward to his desk. In her favor, the bleeding man was too oblivious to defend himself from her, making it easy for Nina to grab the red vaccine vial. It contained a needle just like a syringe. The liquid's capsule was so small, no longer or wider than a finger.

For only a second, Nina wondered…_is this small tube enough to heal Brock AND Tauris?_

"Mine! MINE!" Ulisse suddenly shouted manically, inexplicably reaching out at Nina to retrieve the vaccine. Startled for only a second, the policewoman jumped away from his desk, returning to her spot with Tauris and the kids. Still keeping her eyes and revolver on Ulisse, Nina's other hand holding the vaccine discreetly slithered towards Misty.

"Hold onto this, okay?" Nina whispered, causing Misty to blink and skittishly accept the precious vial. The girl held the capsule as if breathing the wrong way might break it. But for Misty, this red vaccine was more than just a cure…it was Brock's very life. Fortunately, their trip to the police station was worthwhile. Nodding, Misty carefully placed the vaccine into one of her shorts' pockets. Now, all Misty and the others hand to do now was run back to the Pokemon Center, inject Brock with the vaccine, and then everything would be okay.

"Hehehehehe…"

At least, Misty prayed everything would be okay.

"Hehehehe…silly kids…" Ulisse sneered, drawing Ash and Misty's attentions back at the weird cop leaning over his desk. By now, blood was strangely pouring out of his mouth, and his eyes were looking all over the place, as if Ulisse was actually talking to the walls. Yet, it was obvious via his words that Ulisse was indeed addressing the two children. Sitting back in his seat, Ulisse grinned viciously "…Silly…silly…vaccine no work…if wait too long…hehehe…hurry hurry…clock ticks…ticks…ticks…"

Chief Ulisse's words were vague, but more than enough to mortify Ash and Misty. They understood what he said: hurry back, or the vaccine might not cure Brock after all. _Oh no_… Ash and Misty shook their heads, not wanting Ulisse's poison to corrode what little restraints they held on their composures. Surely, Ulisse was just trying to scare them, right? Brock would be okay.

"Should never come here…silly silly kiddies…" Ulisse almost warned like a spooky prophesier from an apocalyptic movie. "…Blame Rockets, yes…for spill…blame _yourselves_…for stupidly…coming here."

As if shot with one of the automatic weapons on Ulisse's desk, both Ash and Misty stumbled back a step. Like it or not, what Ulisse said was true. Yes, it was Team Rocket's fault for infecting Acheron City. However, Ash and Misty knew Brock would not be in his current predicament had they never set foot in Acheron in the first place! Who was to blame for them entering the city? It certainly was not Team Rocket's.

_"Tough Pokemon Masters don't need some dumb map to find their way! I don't need a map, either!"_

_"Oh YEAH? Well, then PROVE it, Mr. Pokemon Master!"_

Ash and Misty's argument was so stupid, so innocent, and yet…it was what drove the kids into this hellish city. It was what caused Brock to inevitably get infected, and now it could be the very reason Brock di-

"Tick…tick…tick…"

The clock was indeed ticking. Ash and Misty would have plenty of time to blame themselves after they returned to Brock.

"Nina! Get…the hell outta' here!"

That was Tauris, yelling as loudly as he could in between ragged gasps of his own infection. His voice was loud enough to snap Ash and Misty back to reality. Only then did the boy and girl notice the sight that Chief Ulisse was becoming. Blood and pinkish foam was oozing from his mouth. His head was cocked back and no longer moving, though the rest of his body was vibrating feverishly. _What…the hell? _Neither child wanted to find out what was happening to Ulisse, either. Ash and Misty instinctively spun around, ready to run back out Ulisse's office door…

_Scratch…scratch…scratch…_

Misty's hand let go of the doorknob as if it were on fire. The door in front of her started shaking, vibrating alongside vicious scratched clawing through wood. She and Ash both stood back, their hearts pounding and breathing quickening in coordination. Nina and Tauris, too, gaped at the violent bangs and scratches against the office door. Something was trying to get inside. Unlike his experience at _Nemi's_, Ash had a feeling no saviors would be behind this particular door. Lightning never strikes twice in the same place.

Nina did not seem willing to find out what was behind the door, either, especially when she could have sworn she heard a _snarl_. More mental alarms screamed in her mind, accelerating her pulse. Not taking chances, she looked all over Ulisse's office for an alternate escape. All offices at the V.P.D. had emergency exits, so Nina assumed the A.P.D. was the same. Come' on… she prayed, attempting to stay calm and find an exit amidst the deafening _scratch…scratch…scratch…snarl…_

"Nina! This…way!"

Perking by Tauris' strained call, Nina and the kids rushed over to see Tauris standing by a large window. _Emergency fire escape_, Nina realized, thanking God for multiple reasons. _It figures the chief of police's office would have an escape route_. At least there was a way out. Opening the window, Nina glanced outside, graced by a silent breeze that still carried the fetor of Acheron's bloodshed. Two stories down were a few shuffling zombies, but Nina knew she could easily snipe them from her angle on the fire escape's metal catwalk.

"Let's move," Nina ordered Ash and Misty to climb out the window first. "Stay on the catwalk and wait until I get Tauris on there. Go!" The cop never wasted time for the kids to agree or protest, before Nina ran back and offered a hand to her limping partner.

"If you think I can...climb down that thing...you're nuts, Neen," Tauris murmured, barely able to walk, never mind climb a fire escape.

Instantly protesting, Nina grabbed his arm and continued to persuade him to the fire escape. She doubted Tauris could climb the escape, too, but… "I'm _not _leaving you here!" Hell, she already lost Gordon and everyone else at the Acheron Police Department. Nina would be damned if she lost her partner. Holding on tightly to Tauris, Nina hefted him as best as possible, feeling a quivering smirk pull her lips. "You're the one who's always telling me how _manly_ he is, so suck it up."

It was hard for Tauris not to chuckle, though the laugh only came out in a choke. Nina cringed when he accidentally coughed specks of blood onto her clothes. That was when her heart fell to her stomach. Tauris' symptoms were so similar to Ulisse, and now Ulisse was a fountain of his own life fluids! The likelihood of the same happening to Tauris was not impossible, but…

"Those things…zombies…might follow you and the kids," Tauris warned, shuttering as more splintered wood came from the office door's attackers. That door would be lucky to hold for another ten seconds. Slinking one arm around Nina's thin waist, Tauris offered her a loose yet affectionate squeeze, unintentionally squeezing Nina's very heart. His lips lingering to her ear, Tauris whispered a gentle "There's a city evac route…through the chemical plant. Head there…after you save that kid. Just…be careful, cause' most…infectees are attracted to that hot zone…" he advised, causing Nina's eyes to widen. Before she could even ask _where _Tauris got such information, he cooed a soft "Go. I'll hold off those things."

The woman's maroon eyes blinked. Instincts told her to slap Tauris and yell at him for being so foolish. There was no possible way he could "hold off" whatever was trying to infiltrate Ulisse's office! He was too weak…wounded…infected…

_…And he…Tauris is going to...to die tonight, isn't he?_

"Nina!"

One of the kids called out to her. Nina barely heard the cry. She barely heard the pummeled door. All she did hear was the beating of her heart, throbbing for so many reasons Nina doubted she could ever count them all. Tauris would die…but…there were still young kids who needed Nina…but…

"_Nina_!"

"Go…Neen," Tauris whispered reassuringly, letting go of her and dragging himself to Ulisse's desk. Her maroon eyes on Tauris, Nina barely noticed the desk's shotgun Tauris tossed her. She jumped a bit, maintaining the gun's heavier weight in her arms, while trying to rapidly absorb what was happening. Clutching the metallic 12-gauge, Nina's eyes offered Tauris one final glance.

The gentle smile Tauris offered her cracked Nina's heart. "Go, Nina."

Go? Go _where_? Death was around every corner in this city! At that moment, Nina could only think of one safe place she could be, but…that would be exceptionally inappropriate. Running to Tauris would be foolish, even if that was all Nina wanted to do at this given moment. But no. There was a dying teenager who needed Nina to guide his friends back to him. Then they could escape though the evacuation route, and…

"NINA!"

Suddenly, Nina hated her job. When it came down to choosing between lives, that was when she wanted to rip off her badge. But knowing the choice had already been made, Nina took a deep, shaking breath. Savoring Tauris' last smile in her memory, Nina pushed herself forward, climbed out the window, and forced herself onto the fire escape. She did not want Ash, Misty, or even herself, looking backwards. The kids were bound to ask "what about Tauris?" and Nina did not want to answer. Any of the scenarios would have broken whatever shred of composure she had left. So Nina just kept moving.

Sitting on Ulisse's desk, Tauris grabbed the nearest rifle, fully loaded, and ready to snipe the beasts that burst through the office door. Splintered wood flew everywhere, and in a flash, the four-legged hellhounds lunged through a hole in the door, straight for Tauris. Expecting their arrivals, he pulled the semi-automatic's trigger, his credible marksmanship paying off. The pack of five monstrosities all went down after five perfectly timed shots, each creature yelping like a pup milliseconds before a bullet irradiated their infected brain.

The short-lived excitement over before it even started, Tauris snorted a weary "That was…anti-climatic." Then again, he should have considered himself lucky, especially now that…_dammit, I didn't think POKEMON were affected by the virus. Especially in the downtown district. The virus is definitely spreading a helluva lot faster than Giovanni claimed it would._

Lo and behold, Tauris was sitting before a pile of rotted Houndoom and Houndour, previously owned by the A.P.D. Their trained bodies were now nothing more than rotten sacks of muscular flesh with exposed spines and ribcages. The animals' metal braces and horns were rusted, many missing, and their eyes had been white and lifeless long before Tauris put the pooches out of their misery. So sad. Those dogs were once beautiful creatures, and now, they looked like the spawn of Cerberus.

Wincing at the pain from his shoulder bite, Tauris placed the rifle back down on the desk. One of his hands then dug into his breast pocket, pulling out something to ease the pain:

…A red vaccine vial.

_Perhaps I shoulda' told Nina the REAL reason Ulisse shot me_, Tauris wondered. He never lied about the zombie attacking him, but…Ulisse was another story Tauris preferred not to tell Nina about. With a pang of guilt, Tauris jammed the vial's needle into his wrist. Biting back the pain, he injected the entire capsule into him, feeling the vaccine work its magic through his veins. _The chief didn't like sharing, did he? Oh well. His loss, my gain. Survival of the fittest._

Tossing the empty needle aside, Tauris then helped himself to another fully loaded shotgun on the desk. At least Ulisse's greedy plan to stuff his office with weapons worked in Tauris' favor now. _I suppose I "thank" that egotistical jackass, eh?_ He smirked, pumping the shotgun and turning around to point the barrel at Ulisse…

"_Grrraaaaarrrrrrr_!"

Tauris nearly dropped his shotgun, spinning back around to face the busted door. "What the fuck was _that_?"

He did not have much time to ponder the possibilities before _something _latched onto his back. Instinctively, Tauris jumped off the desk, stumbling forward due to his weakened body. The virus and vaccines apparently did not work instantaneously, so Tauris would have to muddle through in the meantime. Still holding the shotgun, Tauris pointed it at the foaming man sprawled against his own desk, weeping blood and writhing uncontrollably in a spasm. The weapons on Ulisse's desk were knocked away, and the chief of police's body began to snap and break and bleed…

…It was a disgusting sight. Bone and flesh twisted in gory angles, warping the drugged man into something…monstrous. So many needles, so many viral drugs inside Ulisse's body backfired and began to bend the laws of science for the sake of revolting magnificence.

Giovanni never informed Tauris of _this_, either. _What in God's name was Team Rocket REALLY trying to do with those viruses? _Not wanting to see anymore, the younger cop leveled the shotgun's barrel onto Ulisse's head. Blood retched out Ulisse's infected lips, along with red rivers from his nose, eyes, ears…presumably every orifice. Gulping at the disturbingly gruesome sight, Tauris wasted no time in pulling the trigger.

_BOOM! "GURRRAAAAAAAARGHHH!"_

It was only after he made a nasty mess of Chief Ulisse's desk that Tauris realized unloading a booming shotgun was _not_ in his favor after all.

_Thump…thump…boom…boom…_

Tauris could have sworn the very A.P.D. building shook.

Louder…louder…

_Something_ heard that booming shotgun…something _other _than Tauris.

_Thud…thud…boom…BOOM…_

And whatever that 'something' was, it was big, heavy, loud…_gigantic_…

_Boom…thud…THUD…THUD…BOOOM!_

"_Gurraaaaarrggh_!"

…And _it_ was at Ulisse's office threshold before Tauris could even pump the shotgun.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**: I hope readers are getting a better gist of this story's plot. Resident Evil is typically about viral outbreaks, so this spin-off wouldn't be complete without its own. I also hope readers have grown to appreciate Nina a little, before the story's spotlight shifts back on Ash and friends.

Okay, several FYI comments/credits for this chapter…

Tauris, like Nina, is another OC based off many Resident Evil characters. More about Tauris will surface in later chapters, so please be patient with him.

Officer Gordon was mostly inspired by Officer Marvin in Resident Evil 2. Both men are wounded police officers, presumably the last ones left alive in the police station. Marvin explained a lot more about the zombie situation in RE2 than Gordon, whereas most clarification in this chapter comes from Tauris and Ulisse. Gordon is pretty naïve to the situation, yet another innocent victim. His death is totally different than Marvin's, too. Marvin eventually becomes a zombie and players are forced to kill him. Gordon, well…you get the idea. Incidentally, the way Gordon kills himself is just like Kaplan's implied suicide in the first Resident Evil movie, only Kaplan didn't _really _kill himself (unlike Gordon). So Gordon's not a carbon copy of one set RE character, though I'm sure fans will notice resemblances. I'm still trying to maintain a balance of purposeful similarities and originalities between this fic and Resident Evil.

Chief Ulisse was heavily inspired by Resident Evil 2's Chief Irons. Both chiefs are dirty cops utilizing their definitions of "justice" for personal benefits. However, Ulisse is definitely more deranged/drugged than his counterpart, and the way he dies is not like Irons (though Irons does get eventually infected, just very differently). Irons had his share of loose screws, too, but his instability was thanks to his taxidermy hobby (mixing with his unhealthy obsession over the pretty corpse of the mayor's sexy daughter. Um yeah…my sentiments exactly. Don't ask me. Ask Capcom). I'm still trying to decide which chief was more effed-up: Ulisse the junkie, or Irons lusting female corpses (again, take it up with Capcom, not me, okay?).

Speaking of Resident Evil 2 (for RE veterans reading this fic), "Carnage Necropolis" will start weaning off the RE2 material after the next chapter. What other RE stories will this fic start spoofing next? Hehe, well, I wouldn't want to spoil anything, now would I?

And one can't deny that Houndour/Houndoom are _perfect _Pokemon spoofs of Resident Evil's zombie dogs (Cerberuses), neh? I told you there'd be Pokemon zombies, though zombiefied police dogs are just the beginning, trust me! Trust me, the next chapter is going to be fun, at least for someone who shares my sick sense of entertainment. Reviews are always appreciated in the meantime!


	4. Outbreak at the Pokemon Center

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, _Resident Evil / Biohazard_, _Night of the Living Dead_, or _Greater Love Hath No Man_ by John Ireland

**COMMENTS**: FYI, this chapter is stylized a bit differently than previous ones, and contains an interspersed first-person POV/monologue. In case readers get confused, the italicized monologue's thoughts are entirely Brock's (yes, he's back…along with many other characters, whom I think some reviewers are under the impression I "forgot" about. Heh, guess again. Check out the size of this fic…we're FAR from done!).

Before we begin, I've gotta' shout-out – To **Autumn**: It kills me that I haven't replied to your reviews (it's hard for me to find the time to verify anonymous reviews and reply to them). But you've been so faithful to review this story so quickly (and review other fics of mine), so here's my special (belated) thanks. You deserve it!

* **Content Disclaimer**: This chapter contains heavy gruesomeness/violence (more excessive than previous chapters). When it comes to the material in this particular chapter, all I'm going to say is "I _did_ warn readers in Chapter 1's opening notes." Reader discretion is advised.

Yes, this chapter is ridiculously long. Sorry. I actually attempted to slice it into 2 parts, but for some reason they just didn't have the same effect as this big chapter. Hopefully, this chapter is worth it. Enjoy!

* * *

**CARNAGE NECROPOLIS**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**FILE #004: "Outbreak at the Pokemon Center"**

…_I have to…hold on…_

_Ash…Misty…they need me…_

…_Dammit…it hurts but…_

…_I…I can…beat this._

_Yes…_

…_That's what…I always told Ash…right?_

"_Don't…give up."_

_Yes…_

_Misty wouldn't like it…if I didn't follow my own advice…would she?_

…_Neither would Ash…_

_Heh…they'd be…angry if I gave up. Then I'd have to suffer…Misty's mallet. Ash tells me…that thing really hurts…heheh…_

…_Argh…ow…though I…argh…I guess a mallet…can't hurt much more than…this._

_But I…I have…to hold on._

* * *

The clock was ticking.

_Dong…dong…dong…dong…dong…dong…dong…dong…dong…dong…dong._

A spherical backlit clock of a watchtower resembled a full bloodless moon, suspended over downtown Acheron City. Eleven clock chimes proclaimed the hour as Nina led Ash and Misty back to the Pokemon Center. _Eleven o'clock_. Had only two hours passed since Ash, Misty, and Nina first set foot in Acheron City? Had they really only spent about an hour at the police station? Somehow, the time span felt longer…excruciatingly longer. Undoubtedly, this hellish evening was guaranteed to be the longest night of their lives.

Nina had studied a basic map of Acheron City prior to her and Tauris' assignment. It was just one of the many necessities needed to prepare themselves for the Acheron investigation. Else, the Valhalla agents would be foolish to enter a city without knowing their way around it. The policewoman may not have been native to Acheron, but she knew where to go, and knew the vicinities of helpful passageways, and major landmarks. The Acheron Pokemon Center was northernmost, and the Acheron Police Department northeastward.

Southernmost was the Acheron Chemical Plant, the farthest district from Nina's current position. According to Tauris, there was an evacuation route through the plant, but it was also a so-called "hot zone." Nina knew what hot zones were: the most viral area in Acheron City. Technically, all of Acheron was a hot zone, so the chemical plant was like the "hot zone within a hot zone." In a way, she believed Tauris' words. Apparently Nina, Tauris, Ash, and Misty entered Acheron's northern entrances. That area of the city had its share of zombies, but was also relatively untouched.

However, piecing together Tauris' vague words, Nina was beginning to understand why north Acheron's damage was minor. Conversely, northeastward's damage was more severe…the further south one went, the worse the viral damage. It was bitterly ironic: traveling southbound in Acheron City was identical to traveling southbound into Hell. Southern Acheron City was the most prominent hot zone, conveniently where the proclaimed chemical plant stood. Northern areas like the Pokemon Center, _Nemi's Restaurant_, and Misty's perfume shop were the farthest from the virus' clutches.

Nina was _not _looking forward to her inevitable trip to the Acheron Chemical Plant.

But Nina soon learned…the virus was indeed _spreading_. The northwestern police station was in ruin. However, as she, Ash, and Misty backtracked north through alleys leading to the Pokemon Center, Nina could not help but realize "traffic" was getting heavier near the Center. More zombies were up and about, and more blood painted the streets, far more than the trio recalled when first venturing here. It was trickier returning to the Center without attracting attention. Nina and the kids had to creep slower through allies, since noisily shooting or attacking zombies would only alert the creatures' attentions. The last thing the trio needed was a whole stampede of undead monstrosities following them. It was wiser to remain as stealthy as possible and avoid unnecessarily combat.

Plus, Nina still was not convinced that zombies were the 'only' demons this city had to offer. That gut feeling she acquired at the A.P.D. still had yet to diminish. If anything, the foreboding chills only got colder and more antagonizing when the Pokemon Center's sign appeared nearby. Nina felt as though the building's sign silently screamed, "do not come back here, you fool!" Unfortunately, turning back and running away was never an option in this nightmarish city.

The city seemed colder, more chilling, than the trio last recalled. Two blocks away from the Pokemon Center, Nina and her companions crept through a brick alley in between a hair salon and bookstore. Traversing the open streets was suicide, so Nina stuck with as many empty alleys as possible. Of course, the alleys were not excruciatingly safer, either. True, they were guaranteed to have fewer zombies, but the alleys were darker, too. Nina knew a bright flashlight would attract unwanted attention, so she had to rely on bare eyesight. Thankfully, she had two extra sets of eyes with Ash and Misty behind her, and the kids were vigilant. Everyone _had _to be observant and look out for each other if they wanted to get out of this city alive.

Sadly, creeping in alleys was a painfully slow process that ate away at the young children's consciences. With zombies multiplying in the area, the survivors were considerably slowing down. It was nearly impossible to run without being noticed. Neither the patient types, Ash and Misty began to feel particularly edgy to reach the Center. The slower they walked, the faster Brock might di-

_No…no! Don't think like that!_

Chief Ulisse's haunting words did not help Ash and Misty's concentrations, either.

"_Hehehehe…silly kids…silly…silly…vaccine no work…if wait too long…hehehe…hurry hurry…clock ticks…ticks…ticks…"_

The clock was ticking.

Ash and Misty knew they could not afford to take their sweet time creeping in alleys. Every step they took felt like an hour transpired. The Pokemon Center's bright neon sign always seemed in the distance, never close enough for the kids to reach. And Brock…dear God, how much time had the kids wasted at the police station? Based on the clock tower's chiming reports, the A.P.D. trip only lasted a little over an hour. True, the trip to the police station was not in vain, since Ash and Misty got the vaccine they sought. But why did it feel like ages had passed since they last walked the streets near the Pokemon Center? How many minutes, hours, _days_ had passed since they last saw Brock? Yes, "days" was a gross exaggeration, but after everything that happened tonight, Ash and Misty felt like _years_ had passed. Everything felt like it was now moving at a snail's pace, while Brock's potential death was probably rushing towards him at the speed of light! It was as though Ash and Misty were competing in a race against the Grim Reaper, and the rigged odds were undeniably in Hell's favor…

…_NO!! Stop thinking like that, dammit!! Brock's strong! He'll be okay!_

Impatience and dread warped Ash and Misty's young minds like fire bending metal; melted and twisting, and on the verge of snapping.

"_Should never come here…silly silly kiddies…blame Rockets, yes…for spill…blame YOURSELVES…for stupidly…coming here."_

Which corroded the sanity faster: an infectious virus, or guilt?

"_Hurry hurry…clock ticks…ticks…ticks…"_

* * *

_Why is it…so hard for me…to see?_

_It's getting dark…_

…_Oh…that's right…we arrived by nine o'clock. What…what time is it…now?_

_Does it…matter?_

…_Probably…not._

_So cold…so…wet…sticky…I'm covered…soaked…_

…_Why am I…all wet?_

_Oh…don't you remember…Brock? Ash and Misty just splashed you…remember? At the beach? You just…teased them for their splashing fight. Said' it was…er…'suggestive' of them to be…wearing swimsuits and wresting…on top of each other…in water. Heheh…Ash didn't quite catch on…but Misty sure did. She splashed you first…Ash followed suit. All wet…laughing…smiling…warm memories…_

…_So…now…why am I not…laughing?_

_Maybe…because…because this isn't funny?_

_No…_

_Maybe…because…I know I'm not…really…at the beach?_

_No…_

_Maybe…because…I know…this wetness isn't saltwater…but…red…sticky…_

_Yes…_

_Maybe…because…I know…what's going to happen to me…_

…_Yes._

_I can feel it…the pain…swimming through my veins…_

…_Eating me alive._

_There's not much of…me…left. Scraps…_

_Scraps…not enough…for Ash and Misty to hold on to._

…_No._

* * *

Red-rimmed glass crunched underneath one of Nina's black combat boots. Such was the only sound she, Ash, and Misty heard as they stood before the Acheron City Pokemon Center. The massive building towered over them, three stories tall, with a background-like canvas of pitch-black sky with bullet hole-sized stars. Pokemon Centers were commonly revered as a Pokemon trainer's safe haven, where they could rest and recover themselves and their Pokemon. The only possible reasons a person might fear a Center was in the event they were rushing a severely wounded Pokemon into it. Otherwise, the Pokemon Center was usually a location that instilled calmness, relief, and safety: a true paragon of security in the midst of a hellish city.

Unfortunately, Acheron's Pokemon Center was anything _but_ a safe haven.

For Ash, this was the first time he visited the massive building. However, this was Misty and Nina's second trip to the Pokemon Center. Once again, it felt like eons had passed since Misty and Nina last visited the Center. Acheron's Pokemon Center was now a mere shadow of its former self. The electricity was still on, illuminating the building's neon sign, but inside lights flickered like lightning. There were broken windows aplenty, and a walkway with a thick trail of carmine blood leading in and out of the smashed sliding entrance doors. Misty and Nina barely recognized the building! Sure, their last visit to the Center had its share of damages, but never to this colossal extent. The Center now better resembled a derelict.

If this was not proof that Acheron's virus was spreading like wildfire, nothing was. These zombie waves were increasing in numbers, storming through town just like the virus plague that infected them. Yet, as Nina carefully surveyed the area, the damages seemed a tad different than the A.P.D.'s. For one thing, windows on top floors were shattered! Why? Nina supposed some people fell, or jumped, out windows during the gruesome madness, but it did not seem very plausible. Surely, no zombie would have broken upper-floor windows to break in, unless Acheron's sauntering zombies possessed incredible jumping skills. Hell, to break into a third story window, the zombies would probably have to climb or _fly_! Nina was willing to believe many things in this asinine city, but 'flying zombies' were a stretch even for her imagination.

Then again…recalling those _snarls_ she heard at the A.P.D…._Oh God_, Nina tensed, pointing her revolver in all locations to sweep the area. Granted, she still had Tauris' shotgun strapped over her shoulder. Yet, the noisy weapon was something Nina preferred to use for a last resort, in the event there were indeed worse things crawling around Acheron than just human zombies.

Staying close to Nina, Ash and Misty could not keep their eyes off the dilapidated Center. Misty, especially, felt as though some omnipotent god watching her struggles in Acheron was laughing hysterically. _She_ left Brock in that building, and God only knew what happened in the Center after Misty and Nina went to find Ash and the vaccine. The girl's conscience felt like a knotted rope incessantly tugged harder and harder. How stupid could she have been to leave Brock alone? Then again, Misty was not strong enough to carry his unconscious body all over the city, at least without slowing down and being a prime target for zombies. It was suicide to take Brock with her, and it was suicide to leave him alone, too: _"damned if one does, damned if one does not."_ Misty knew she had no other choice. But now, in just an hour, the Pokemon Center must have been ambushed like the police station, meaning…

"Brock…"

Before she even knew what was happening, Misty was running. Faster and faster, too quickly for her mind to realize what her body was doing. Glass and gravel kicked up underneath her clamoring sneakers. The redhead rushed through the smashed entrance doors, into a dim, bloodstained lobby filled with toppled chairs, gurneys, plant stands…all a blur to her aqua eyes. Misty was not typically the one to run blindly into a situation, but her dread for Brock's wellbeing drove the girl forward. Misty was, after all, carrying the vaccine vial. As if the capsule burned in her pocket, Misty could not wait to relieve herself of the burden, plunge that needle into Brock's arm, and save his life.

Misty never heard the glass crunch under her shoes, or Ash and Nina call out to her…_nothing_. The only thing Misty heard was her heart in her ears, each throb more painful than the last. Her legs pumped adrenaline that only seemed to intensify the pressure, building up an explosion inside her will. _Pounding…pounding…_

…_You left Brock alone, Misty…pound…pound…_

…_YOU left him vulnerable!_

…_Pound…pound…pound…_

…_Brock was YOUR responsibility!!_

_Pound…pound…POUND…_

…_What kind of a friend are YOU?!_

_Pound…POUND…POUND…POUND…POUND…!_

…_YOU let Brock di-_

Brock was nowhere to be seen…

"Hey!!"

…But Misty did find _someone_, or more specifically…_ran into someone_.

Everything was a blur, and Misty was not entire sure 'what' happened until she hit the filthy floor of the dark Center lobby. Landing on her hip, the girl winced as pain shot through her body like an electric current. Just as quickly, reality finally sank back into her like a bullet, driving away her old fears for Brock, and replacing them with entirely _new_ fears. Once her eyes came back into focus, Misty finally noticed that lying down right next to her was a body…a _reddened_ body…

…A reddened _moving_ body!

The terrified red-haired girl would have screamed, had the other body not been accompanied by a crabby "Oww…argh…_dammit_, twerpette, watch where you're going!"

Eyes blinking, Misty sat upright, peering down to the taller red body sprawled beside her. The younger girl's eyesight clearing, the "body's" redness focused as long magenta-red hair across a familiar white and black uniform. The woman then pulled herself to her knees, placing a gloved hand over her throbbing head before narrowing sapphire eyes at the younger girl.

Misty was not sure which stunned her more: the minor collision, or the identity of whom she accidentally crashed into. "_Jessie_?!"

"Jessie!!!"

As if on cue, several pairs of footsteps scampered into the wrecked lobby. Behind, Misty could hear Nina and Ash. Conversely, in front of her came none other than James and Meowth running to their fallen teammate. As if synchronized, the pairs met together by the fallen redheads, extending hands to help the young women to their feet. Jessie, in particular, seemed to limp to her feet whilst James assisted her. Misty bit her lip, feeling guilty for possibly hurting the woman. Knowing temperamental Jessie, the red-haired Rocket would not think anything of it.

After lending Misty a hand, Ash then turned his attention to the thieves while the girls brushed themselves off. In some ways, he was not surprised to see Jessie, James, and Meowth, since the three stooges always had a talent for showing up at inopportune times. Any second, Jessie, James, and Meowth would start babbling their ridiculous motto, attempt to steal the Center's Pokemon, or some foolishness Ash and his friends did _not_ have time to humor.

However, for the most part, Ash was _really_ not surprised to see the trio, considering they were members of _Team Rocket_…

"…_Those Rocket fools…thought they knew what they were doing…nope nope."_

"…_They screwed around with…the virus…it leaked…sucks for them…heheh."_

Narrowing his brown eyes, Ash felt his notorious temper flare again. Only this time, he was not about to lash out at Chief Ulisse. "I should've _known_ you three would be here!" the boy suddenly blurted out, causing the lobby's occupants to perk via his angered pitch.

Blinking strangely, Jessie and her cohorts exchanged curious glances before looking back at the black-haired boy. Folding her arms across her chest, Jessie grunted at the bratty boy. "What're you talking about, twerp?" she asked rather suspiciously, cocking her head haughtily. Ordinarily, the woman rarely concerned herself with whatever Ash rambled. The boy was notorious for spouting self-righteous crap that churned her stomach, more so than the sights of Acheron's rotten undead. Yet, tonight, Jessie could have sworn she heard accusation in the kid's voice.

"Don't play dumb!" spat Ash, stomping a step forward and unintentionally grinding dead leaves spilled from a toppled plant stand nearby. A voice inside Ash claimed now was not the time to pick fights, but… "We know Team Rocket caused all this! They owned the chemical plant! Why _else_ would you three be here?!"

Jessie shot the kid an incredulous eye roll. The boy was not too bright, was he? Had Ash not realized the one and only reason Jessie, James, and Meowth always followed him was to eventually steal his damned Pikachu? True, such were the original intentions why the Rocket thieves entered Acheron City. But now, after being chased through the city by those 'things,' Pikachu was the last thing on Jessie's mind.

In fact, right now, the only thing that caught Jessie's attention was "'Chemical plant'?" Jessie repeated to herself, raising her eyebrows and exchanging another round of weird expressions with her partners. "_What_ chemical plant?"

"The chemical plant Team Rocket used to infect this city!" Ash blasted, feeling his anger burn brighter with Jessie's poor act of playing ignorant. Each time she denied her team's involvement, Ash felt the dial on his temper turn to more dangerous levels. He somehow managed to control himself in Ulisse's presence, but now…events were starting to take their toll on Ash. He was angry, tired…_scared_. Acheron was a viral nightmare, so many people died, _Brock _was dying…Ash's already short fuse was cut shorter. The boy was dangerously close to lashing out irrationally and emotionally, and Jessie, James, and Meowth just happened to be the first ones Ash took it out on. To Ash, he found it pretty stupid for the Rockets to deny what happened to Acheron. Balling fists and grinding teeth, Ash screamed, "People are _dead_ because of you!"

"Hey! _Hey_!!" a wide-eyed Jessie shouted defensively. The red-haired woman did not possess a high tolerance level, either. After the rigmarole she and her teammates went through to stay alive, Jessie had better things to concern herself with than the obnoxious tirade of a loudmouthed boy. Jessie ached all over, constantly shifting her weight to balance her exhausted body. "Listen twerp, I don't know _what _the hell you're talking about. James, Meowth, and I have been running from those…'things'…most of the night. Frankly, I'm tired, I've got a headache, and I am in _no_ mood to listen to your whiny crap!"

"_Lairs_," Ash snarled, his blood pressure reaching scalding extremes. The boy's entire body shook in white-hot fury. He was ten seconds away from screaming again before a gentle hand found its way to his trembling shoulder. As if possessing divine power, Misty's familiar touch quelled Ash's temper back down to more moderate levels. Never looking back at the girl, Ash bit his tongue and clamped his eyes shut. Seething anger whirled around inside him like a cyclone. He was mad at Team Rocket for instigating the viral outbreak, he was mad at Jessie's ignorance, and most of all…

…Ash was mad at himself for dragging his friends into this city in the first place.

The silent air was still thick with tension. However, Nina took her chances to step forward and address the teenagers in the Team Rocket uniforms. The thieves did not look thrilled to see an Officer Jenny approach them. Of course, Nina had no intentions of slapping handcuffs on them, at least immediately. "It _does _seem coincidental that Rocket agents would be in Acheron City, considering Team Rocket owns the chemical plant and caused this viral spill." Naturally, Jessie, James, and Meowth's eyes widened in disbelief, as if Nina told them something as outlandish as Clefairy came from outer space. Nina did not personally know these three Rockets, but for whatever it was worth, the trio did seem pretty clueless regarding what was happening around them. "Then again, it isn't entirely uncommon for organizations to keep secrets from their own members…especially when the secret is as serious as Acheron's zombie virus."

The plethora of information stunned Jessie and her partners. They still had no idea what the hell the twerp and Officer Jenny were talking about. However, one thing Nina said was undeniably true. It was not uncommon at all for the Rockets' boss to keep his own agents in the dark. Giovanni was a shady character indeed, and there was no denying that underhanded work was his specialty. Besides, bumbling Jessie, James, and Meowth were not very high on their boss' favorites list. Giovanni never informed the trio about trivial things like Christmas parties, never mind "viruses" and "chemical plants" like Jenny and Ash babbled.

Jessie was suddenly in dire need of sitting down on the lobby's cluttered front desk. The poor woman was tired, achy, irritable, and all she asked for was a good night's sleep. She could deal with this city's madness tomorrow morning after a long respite. Sadly, it was pretty obvious that Mr. Sandman was in no hurry to find Jessie. Hell, in this city, Jessie was willing to assume the damn sandman was probably a friggen zombie…

"'ZOMBIES'?!" Jessie, James, and Meowth suddenly shrieked, apparently thinking identical thoughts. Two seconds later, Jessie leapt off the desk and the Rocket trio engaged in another typical fearful group hug. Holding onto each other tightly for whatever protection they could get, the terrified thieves stammered "You mean...those walking dead monsters that _eat _people _ALIVE_?! _That's_ what those 'things' are?!"

"If you can think of a better name for the creatures crawling around this city, be my guest," Nina replied sarcastically, rolling her maroon eyes before re-checking her tampered surroundings. Particular bloodstains indicated struggles, but Nina doubted the Rockets were the strugglers. Nina was surprised to see the Rockets looked unscathed, considering Jessie's earlier lament about being chased by zombies all night. The violet-haired young man was sporting a torn glove, but no bites or cuts tattooed his unblemished, exposed arm. The Meowth, and the red-haired woman in particular, looked exhausted. Then again, who would _not_ be exhausted in this crazy city? Otherwise, the Team Rocket members looked intact.

"Out of curiosity, how'd you three get to this Center, anyway?" Nina asked, coercing the thieves to part from their embrace. "Misty and I came here about an hour ago, and I don't recall seeing you three. Did you just arrive, or did you happen to see what happened to this Center?"

Blinking, the Rockets exchanged rather nervous looks, which sent disturbed chills down Nina, Ash, and Misty's spines. "Well…we've been hiding out in here most of the time…and we were here when those things attacked…" James trailed, scratching the back of his neck as a surprising line of blush tinted his cheeks. Sweatdropping, the older teenager awkwardly chuckled "But…we hid inside a supply closet the whole time and didn't actually 'see' anything."

"Woooobbuffet!!" Wobbuffet popped out and chimed, much to the exasperation of its groaning trainer. Certainly not possessing the patience to deal with her blue blob, Jessie eagerly returned the pain in the ass back to its Pokeball.

If the situation was not so serious, Ash and Misty would have face-faulted and fell over comically.

Raising her eyebrows, "And the zombies never found you?" Nina asked in surprise.

James and his partners blushed and sweatdropped more fervently. "Well…the closet was full of cleaning supplies…sanitizers. The closet was tight for the three of us, and we kinda' knocked over some bottles. But the good news is the chemicals masked our scents, and the zombies couldn't detect us."

"The bad news: the fumes gave me one helluva headache," Jessie grumbled.

Misty never face-faulted or fell over, but she did slap her forehead this time.

Nina felt like slapping her own forehead, but she had to admit: _it's not an entirely 'bad' idea. These three idiots might have just stumbled upon a way for us to go through the rest of this city unnoticed, or at least without being smelt_. Nina would have to find these masking chemical sanitizers later. Such could prove useful for the group's eventual trip through the chemical plant.

But right now…the survivors had more pivotal things to worry about.

"Listen, I hate to break up this, er, 'reunion'," Nina noted, her eyes darting between Ash's group with Misty, and Jessie's group with James and Meowth. The five characters obviously knew each other, which Nina felt might work in their favor. More survivors working together increased their chances of getting out of this city alive. At least, it increased the odds by a _little_. "But we've gotta' find Brock. I'm assuming you three Rocket agents haven't seen him around here, have you?"

"The older twerp?" blinked Jessie, for the first time noticing the brown-haired teenager was not tagging along with Ash and Misty. Come to think of it, where _was _Brock? Even Jessie assumed the lovesick teen would be attached to a pretty Officer Jenny. Wherever a beautiful woman was, Brock and his hormones were never far…though Jessie never understood why the boy never went ga-ga over _her_. _The kid's obviously got no taste_, Jessie always assumed, before shrugging to Jenny. "Haven't' seen him. Why?"

Jessie did not think she spoke anything excruciatingly offensive, and yet, she noticed Ash and Misty's faces pale and fall. Brock was nowhere to be seen, and there was no evidence proving he was even inside the Center anymore, or even _alive_-

"We stand a better chance finding Brock faster if we split up," Nina ordered, grabbing the solemn kids' attentions. Now was not the time for chatter, arguing, or moping. "Three floors…we'll break up into three groups. I'll take the top floor. You guys can break up into whatever groups you feel most comfortable. That is, provided you Rockets care to assist us?" she offered, while she, Ash, and Misty gave their attention to the thieves. "We'd appreciate the help."

Jessie, James, and Meowth gave each other awkward glances. They had helped the twerps before during dire situations. True, the Rocket trio was not thrilled by the comments Ash crudely tossed them, but this Brock issue seemed to carry some weight. Tagging along with the twerps was better than hiding in a stinking closet all night, too. Besides, sticking with the twerps meant Jessie and her crew could follow an Officer Jenny, who seemed to know what the hell was happening in Acheron, and know how to deal with it.

The red-haired Rocket leader, in particular, knew it would be in her team's best interest to follow Nina and the twerps. Doing so increased the survival rate, and might ensure the Rockets protection and…_help_.

"Fine…" Jessie shrugged, stubbornly acting as though helping the twerps was a big annoying chore. "James, Meowth, and I will take the second floor." Placing her hands on her hips, the blue-eyed woman narrowed her orbs particularly in Ash's direction. "…But you'd better not give us anymore lip, twerp, or we'll leave you brats to fend for yourselves, got it?" Jessie did not totally mean what she said. However, she did not enjoy being falsely accused by the twerp, either, especially since Ash practically dubbed Jessie, James, and Meowth murderers. "We'll help you as long as you quit blaming us for whatever the hell happened here."

It was a fair deal. Apparently, the Team Rocket trio _was _innocent in this matter, just like Ash and in friends. "Sorry about that," Ash apologized softly, dipping his head gently. He felt Misty's hand offer him an affectionate shoulder rub, a silent way of her telling him she approved, and was proud, of his apology. Ash was way out of line to take out his anger on the Team Rocket trio. Jessie, James, and Meowth were not _that_ bad, at least, they were not bad enough to instigate a viral mass murder. Yet, tonight, it was hard for Ash to stay focused without lashing out at _somebody_. Brock always scolded Ash for being so darn reckless, never controlling his big mouth, rarely maintaining his temper, and…

…_Brock…_

…If Ash kept thinking about his friend like this…such bittersweet memories…there was _no_ way he could remain composed long enough to search for Brock.

"Then Misty and I will search this floor," Ash confirmed with a determined nod. He had to stay focused. There was no other choice. They had to do this for Brock.

"Alright," nodded Nina. "Let's hurry. We can't afford to stick around here very long, in case Brock left the building." Nina certainly prayed that event never happened, because God only knew where else Brock might be in this huge city. It was going to be challenging enough to find him in the large Pokemon Center. "If anything serious happens, I want us to meet here, got it? Let's move!"

* * *

"_Shh…just try and conserve your strength, Brock. I promise…I'll be back as soon as I can."_

…_Misty._

_Misty…she keeps her promises. Ash too._

_I've…made it this far…_

_I've…suffered worse than this…raising ten siblings by myself…yeah…this is easier…_

_Kids were always crying…scraped knees, bruised elbows…but mostly…they cried: "Why did…Mommy and Daddy leave? Did they…not love us?"_

…_Those questions…hurt more…than this damned bite ever will._

_Kids were always scared…an ice storm…once hit Pewter City…Christmas Eve…_

…_Me and my siblings'…first Christmas…without Mom and Dad…_

_Ice-loaded branches…snapped…snap…snap…that's all we heard that night._

_That…and the vibrating booms…of trees landing on the ground…or houses…_

_Power lines snapped…darkness…snap…snap…boom…damaged houses…snap…snap…snap…kids got scared…_

_Little kids…don't like scary things…do they?_

_No…_

_But…they don't…have to be scared…with a big brother to protect them._

"_It's okay…I'll protect you."_

_So…don't scare…Ash and Misty._

_Hold on._

_They're coming…for me…_

_Ash…Misty…they need…a big brother to protect them…too…_

_I…I can beat this._

* * *

Under her boots, glass was everywhere.

_Crunch…crunch…_

Blood was everywhere.

_Crunch…crunch…_

An icy cold breeze swept through the busted third floor corridor windows, overlooking the city.

_Crunch…crunch…crunch…_

Most of the light fixtures on this floor had been busted. The only available light source Nina had was moonlight, and a few occasional sparks crackling through burst light bulbs.

_Crunch…crunch…crunch…crunch…_

Otherwise, dead silence.

"Speeeeeaaarr!!!"

"_Shit_!" Nina squeaked in a hiss, nearly jumping out of her skin when the so-called dead silence was pierced by an ear-piercing shriek. Hear heart practically bursting, the policewoman instinctively pointed her magnum at the cry's origin.

Dead ahead, with tiny claws grappling onto the sill of a moonlit window, perched a small bird Pokemon: wings of brown, off-white, and maroon. Its hook-like beak pointed directly at Nina, much like Nina's gun barrel pointed at the Spearow, as if they were about to face-off. However, the small bird just stood idle, showing no signs of threat. In fact, it busied itself by burying its beak into the crook of a wing to groom itself.

Exhaling a breath previously ensnarled by momentary panic, Nina lowered her gun and let a relieved smile pull her lips. No doubt, this night was starting to take its toll on her nerves. Now she was jumping like a cat over the simple caw of a Spearow! Smartassed Tauris would definitely tease her for such…

_Tauris_… But now was not the time for that. If she drowned in sorrow over her partner's death, or potential death, then Nina would inevitably add Brock's name to the widening death list, too. Ray, Cleo, Gordon, Tauris, even Ulisse…the list was already too long, and Nina did not intend on adding Brock, or anyone else, to the roster. She could grieve for Tauris later, after this nightmare ended. _He'd understand_. Nina was not exceptionally religious, but she did believe, one way or another, she would be with Tauris again…someday.

The fluttering of wings drew Nina's attention back to the window. Another Spearow, darker in colors, joined the previous bird. Nina was not overly familiar with Pokemon. She had trained with her department's Growlithe and Houndoom before, but that was her extent of "Pokemon training." Still, Nina was almost inclined to assume the two Spearows perched side-by-side at the window sill were one male and one female: mates. Tauris would have called them literal "lovebirds."

Something twisted inside Nina's chest again.

Nina was not religious, but a part of her wondered if Tauris was with her right _now_, looking out for her. It was a nice little thought that warmed Nina's insides, but the warmth felt like a tempered blade impaling her heart: warm but excruciatingly painful. It was the kind of pain suffered after losing a loved one.

It was the kind of pain Nina did not want to subject Ash and Misty towards. So, biting back the hurt, Nina pressed onward, picking up her pace to sweep the filth-covered third floor. Papers, glass, and dirt ground under her boots as she checked nearby offices. Unfortunately, many were locked, though a few had busted doors. Based on the available illumination of the moon and broken lights, Nina did not find anything or anyone, which bothered her. No zombies? Surely the undead things had attacked this Center in Nina's absence. Which then raised the next question: if zombies did not attack the Pokemon Center, what _did_?

"Speeearr! Speear! Speeeeaaarr!!"

The lovebirds were noisy little things, that was for sure. Their caws were so loud and echoing that Nina could have sworn two _more _Spearows arrived at the windows.

Having better things to worry about, Nina turned a corner, training her gun ahead and keeping her eyes peeled. There was an elevator nearby, though Nina doubted it worked. Then again, electricity continued to spark through overhead lights, so there was a possibility the transporter still worked. Nina knew she did not have time to test it, though. She had enough distractions to contend with. The birds' noises made it hard for Nina to concentrate or hear alternate sounds, which was a weakness. If Nina could not hear any moaning zombies, the monsters could potentially sneak up behind her. Strangely, something started to occasionally sting her eyes.

"Speeear! Speeear!!"

"Shut up, you damned birds…" grunted Nina, taking one hand off her gun and bringing it to her face. She swatted the hand a few times, whacking tiny buzzing insects…

…_Oh no…_

Nina was not stupid. _Insects?_ She knew the warning signs of a potential dead, or _undead_.

"Speeeeaaarrr! Speeeeaaaar!"

But those noisy birds, combined with the poor lighting, made it impossible for Nina to tell where the insect-attracting zombie currently resided. Proceeding with caution, more flies buzzing around her meant Nina was getting closer…but how close was "too close"? Nina was finding it difficult to concentrate, and that could prove fatal. Nothing appeared in front of her, behind her, to the side…but Nina was being _watched_. She knew it.

"Speeeeaaaaarrrr! Speeeeeeaaaarrr! _Speeeeeeaar_!!"

She was being watched from every angle, surrounded…_outnumbered_. Nina felt her heart quicken unsteadily. A bead of sweat dampened the side of her vibrating face as her breathing accelerated through chattered teeth. Everything was spinning, round and round. Disoriented, the woman was blinded by darkness, and deafened by the obnoxious Spearow caws…louder…more magnanimous…_closer_…

"Speeeeeeeaaaaarrrr! _Speeeeeeeeeeaaaarrr_! _Speeeeeeeeeeaar_!!"

Unable to tolerate the maddening noise anymore, Nina snapped. "Shut the hell up!!" she blasted, spinning around and pointing her magnum at the irritating lovebirds. Nina did not mean to shoot them, but at least shoot the sill and frighten the birds to go find somewhere else to caw at the moon. The trigger was milliseconds away from getting squeezed…

…When Nina almost dropped the weapon.

"…What…the…" Nina's trembling lips stammered, while wide maroon eyes glanced all around her. The third floor corridor contained at least a dozen windows.

At each window perched a cawing Spearow.

"Speeeaaar! Speeaaaarr!!"

Reality sank into Nina's body faster than quicksand. Her surroundings were still poorly lit, but Nina managed to take a far closer observation of the third floor hallway. Dirt, blood, and glass were not the only things decorating this area. Occasionally, gusts of wind through the windows picked up dainty brown feathers, dancing them across the revolting floor. The windowsills were also sporting odd stains of trickled fluids now dried and painted onto the lower walls. The "paint" was a disgusting white color with specks of brown…

_Oh shit_…and Tauris would have found that line gut-bustlingly hilarious, because Nina knew she was indeed staring at shit…_bird shit_. Everywhere. Feathers, avifaunal excrement…it did not take a genius to realize what Nina walked into. The third floor of the Pokemon Center had been transformed into a bloody, disgusting…gigantic bird's nest!

"_Speeeeeeeaaaaaaaaarr_!!!"

Backing slowly away from the surrounding windows, Nina's wide eyes darted between all twelve birds, each one now pointing their crooked beaks at _her_. Twelve beaks squawking at her! Twelve beaks crusted in maroon blood. Thirteen beaks with rotted jaws exposing maggot-eaten tongues. Fifteen beaks attached to rust-colored heads, cocking in disturbing spasms and beady black eyes reflecting zero life…only hunger. Eighteen beaks…

…Before Nina knew it…twenty Spearows perched at the windows.

_Flap…flap…flap…_

In the windows' moonlit distances, _more _flying nightmares could be seen heading her way, too. They must have heard the Spearow's ear-splitting caws. Nearing the Center and flapping their rotten wings were little Pidgeys, Murkrows…and _larger_ Pidgeots…Fearows…

_This…can't be_… Nina tried to convince herself, shaking her head in disbelief and breaking into a cold sweat. She recognized the madness in the Spearows' dark eyes: undead. _I never thought…POKEMON could be infected…no! _Nina almost prayed, continuously stepping backwards and not making sudden moves. Shooting the birds would be foolish. Nina was outnumbered, and flying targets were always harder to shoot. Nina was a good markswoman, but she doubted she could kill all the birds, at least without draining the rest of her limited ammo. Her best bet was to run.

The elevator was nearest. Nina backed up against it, flattening her back against the cold metallic wall and pushing the call button. The shiny elevator reflected the twenty-plus birds, staring at her with famished eyes, blade-sharp beaks, bony wings, and hooked talons digging into the windowsills, actually splintering wood. Tapping the elevator call button frantically, Nina cursed when it remained silent. She should have known better.

_Run! RUN!!_

_Ding!_

Perhaps there _was _a benevolent angel watching out for her, perhaps Tauris, because Nina marveled when the door of the elevator opened…

…And revealed a bloodied, insect-infested corpse…slouched inside the elevator…jawless…_eyeless_…and pecked to death.

Nina could not help it. She screamed.

"SPEEEEEAAAARRROOOOOWWWW!!!"

And the Spearows screamed as well.

Instincts took over. In all but a blur, Nina dashed inside the metal elevator, and slammed her fist against the close button. By the grace of God, the door shut just in time for a serenade of countless pings and pecks and scrapes and _shrieks_ and _cries_ and _bangs_ and…

…She had to cover her ears. The outside sounds echoed in the metallic elevator, booming and nearly bursting Nina's eardrums. The pain drove her to clamp her eyes shut and grit her teeth. Each sound chipped away what little sanity she had left, until the elevator descended to lower floors. Nina did not know where she would end up, and for a brief moment, she did not care. Dying and burning in Hell for all eternity could not possibly be any worse than living one more second in Acheron City!

_No_…what kind of an attitude was that for a police officer? Nina had to protect Ash, Misty, and the others. She still had a duty and a _purpose _to continue living. Giving up now was foolish, and would insult the very reason why Tauris gave his life for her…

_Tauris…_

Yes. Nina would survive this. She could do it.

"Aaarrggh…"

She could do it for Tauris.

"_Aaarrrrrggggghhh_!"

Maroon eyes flashing open, Nina gasped loudly upon realizing the noise of the attacking Spearows ended. Black parasites buzzed everywhere. Now the elevator was filled with the echoing moans of the jawless, eyeless man staggering to his feet. His white coat was torn and stained crimson, hardly covering the sight of ragged flesh, bone, and muscle Nina preferred never to see. Putrid organs sloshed inside his exposed ribcage, occasionally spilling out at Nina's boots as he blindly clutched the elevator's walls. Bloodied fingerprints smeared across the once-polished walls, and a stethoscope around his neck lingered near his heart that never beat. A Pokemon doctor, just like Nurse Joy…a man who lived to save lives, was now an undead abomination seeking to destroy Nina's life.

The elevator was enclosed: nowhere to run, providing Nina with only one choice. Not wanting to, but not having another option, the policewoman fixated her magnum's barrel between the man's bleeding sockets. He could not even see, yet Nina knew he would eventually find her if she did not neutralize him. Swallowing for a multitude of reasons, the woman offered a silent apology…and pulled the trigger.

_Ding!_

The dented elevator doors opened again, exposing the vacant lobby of the first floor. Dripping from the doors was fresh crimson, fleeing down the metallic walls like falling tears. Some flies abandoned the elevator, while others remained to feast. The small transporter's enclosure was now bathed in red, along with spattered pinkish matter that fell in mounds around the heap of the unnamed doctor.

Automatically, the elevator doors closed after a few seconds of inactivity. Then came the silence…the realizations…of Nina being trapped in a bloodied box. But at least the box was safe and secure, too sturdy for the rabid Spearow to break through. The elevator was a godsend, or perhaps there _was_ someone watching over Nina.

_Tauris…_

Her ears rang for a brief eternity, due to the close-range gunshot. Covered in blood and a collage of other putrid remains, the panting Nina felt her legs waver. She slid down the length of the elevator's wall, sitting in the blood pool beside the headless doctor. For some reason, Nina envied the doctor. His troubles were over, and Nina's were only beginning.

And honestly, it was a lot harder knowing her partner was not out there looking for her anymore. How was it possible to be stuck in a city overpopulated by zombies, and feel utterly alone?

"Dammit…" A soft choke echoed through the elevator's safe confines. Burying her face into the hand not holding her smoking revolver, Nina bit back a sob. She made sure it only lasted a second before Nina pulled herself to her feet, punched the open button, and forced herself forward. She was on the first floor, correct? Ash and Misty were on this floor.

Nina had to warn the others that infected Pokemon had overrun the Center.

* * *

_Hard…to…breathe…_

_Darker…harder…to see…_

_Where…where am I?_

_Lost?_

_Ash, did you…get the three of us lost…again?_

_No…wait…_

…_This is not…Ash's fault._

_No._

_Not' Misty's…either._

…_Where are you…guys?_

_I…miss…you._

_It's getting dark…cold…wet…quiet…_

_Dizzy…should' sit down…_

_My…my head hurts…._

…_Neck…hurts…_

…_Stomach…_

…_Everything…hurts…_

_Is…somebody…really…looking…for me…?_

* * *

"Jessie?"

"_What_ James?"

"…Are you…okay?"

Groaning loudly, Jessie rolled her blue eyes and shook her head in exasperation. "How many times must I tell you?" she almost barked. She, James, and Meowth had wandered into a ward on the second floor. Specifically, the area was for newborn and soon-to-be-hatched Pokemon, identical to a human nursery or NICU. Glass did not clutter this floor, but crushed multicolored eggshells did, presumably of newborn, or unborn, baby Pokemon caught in Acheron's terror. The thoughts twisted jagged knives in the Team Rocket trio's chests. Fortunately, no such little Pokemon appeared in sight, and honestly, the Team Rocket trio did not want to know 'what' happened to the infants. Chances are, the babies were either consumed by Acheron's undead populace, or…

…As long as those things were not in the immediate vicinity, Jessie never cared. Right now, the night was taking a considerable toll on the red-haired girl, and James' annoying questions were provoking Jessie's natural irritability. Stopping in her tracks, dirt and shells ground under Jessie's boots as the woman spun around and glare into James' concerned green eyes. "I'm _fine_!"

This marked probably the twentieth time Jessie told him such, yet James was still not convinced. Jessie's red lips claimed she was okay, but…

…But…the crimson blood now starting to seep through her black bootleg told James another story.

Meowth was not quick to believe Jessie's words, either. Perched atop James' shoulder, the cat had been keeping close tabs on Jessie's walking, which was progressively staggering. Now the wound was bleeding more profusely, and it was impossible not to notice. "It's gettin' woise, Jess," the cat softly noted, hopping to the ground by her reddened leg. Such comments earned the cat another groan from the redhead. Jessie was not about to have this conversation again. She had been forced to listen to James and Meowth's annoying inquiries ever since…

"_Hey, you!" Jessie had called, stomping ahead through the Pokemon Center cafeteria. She, James, and Meowth had barely reached the Center, unscathed by the city's monsters, but tremendously exhausted. Perhaps it was due to fatigue, annoyance, or both, that Jessie took out her frustration on the first doctor she saw at the Center. A man in a white lab coat had been hiding out in the cafeteria. Tired and angry, the red-haired woman approached the man from behind, raring to demand answers. "What the hell's going on in this city?!" Surely a doctor would help enlighten them, right?_

_True, the doctor DID enlighten Jessie regarding what was happening in the city…just not in the way she expected._

_When Jessie screamed, James and Meowth ran as fast as their weak legs could allow. By the time they reached their leader, Jessie was flat on her back and struggling to pry away the rabid doctor atop her. Meowth had successfully stunned the doctor with a Fury Swipe across the face, and James wasted no time in kicking the decaying bastard off Jessie. Unfortunately, the rotten doctor, though mindless, was sly enough to latch his teeth onto Jessie's left leg instead. Another kick from James' boot broke the doctor's jaw right off, and sent the jawless fiend rolling a few feet away. 'Jawless' did not mean 'dead,' of course. So, James and Meowth helped the whimpering Jessie to her feet, and got the hell out of the cafeteria before the doctor pursued. They never saw him afterwards, nor did they want to see him, either. The trio found a safe hiding spot, and stayed there until they heard the twerps arrive._

While hiding in a dark supply closet, James and Meowth never saw the severity of Jessie's leg wound. And, of course, the woman was too proud to ever admit she was suffering indescribable pain. Jessie was the leader of their makeshift little team, and she knew James and Meowth would freak out if something happened to her. But now the wound was out in the open, and had time to intensify. That was when Jessie's friends realized she was not getting any better.

"You really shoulda' told da' twerps and cop about it," Meowth noted wisely, his voice a far cry from his typical sarcasm. However, Jessie's injury was no laughing matter, not to Meowth, and certainly not to James.

Snarling in annoyance, Jessie ran a hand through her long red locks. "And what would _that_ have done?" she asked incredulously, before using her same hand to gesture wildly to further emphasize the foolishness in Meowth's suggestion. "Oh _suuure_, I can just picture the twerps reacting to my wound," Jessie snorted, glancing at the blood trickling down her boot. Earlier, James had been gentleman enough to shred part of his glove to wrap Jessie's wound in a makeshift bandage. Made of the same black material, James' black bandage camouflaged seamlessly with Jessie's torn boot. It was almost impossible to notice the injury in the dimly lit Pokemon Center, undeniably why the twerps and Jenny never noticed it. Jessie's black boots also concealed the red blood better than, say, white boots. But now that the blood was seeping more profusely through the bandage and boot, the twerps would have to be blind not to eventually notice it. "The twerpette would probably squeal over the sight of blood, and God knows how the bratty twerp would handle it. He'd probably pass out-"

"They'd still be willing to _help_, Jessie!" James knew without a shred of doubt in his mind. Yes, the twerps usually annoyed James. Yes, James often rolled his eyes and stifled gags when the twerps acting excruciatingly goody-goody. However, even though the kids were "twerps," they were not the types of people to deny help to someone…even Jessie. Besides, contrary to Jessie's predictions of how Ash and Misty would react to her wound, James doubted squealing and fainting would ensue. After all, surely the twerps had already seen a handled the gruesome sights of Acheron City. James still believed sights like rotten corpses were something even kids like the twerps should never have to see.

Deep down, Jessie felt the same way about the kids, but she was too damn stubborn to accept help from a bunch of goody-two-shoes. Jessie was always self-sufficient. She grew up in a poor family, struggled to make ends-meet, and Jessie always handled it alone. Surely, this zombie injury could not be any worse than surviving frigid winters, in nothing but a rickety cabin young Jessie and her late mother called home. Hell, this city was a cakewalk compared to nearly freezing to death in the dead of winter! Jessie would handle this night.

"The twerps claimed those 'things' were _zombies_, Jess!" James practically pleaded, placing his hands on the woman's shoulders to try and drill some sense into her thick skull. Honestly, James was terrified for Jessie. The violet-haired young man did not understand Acheron's situation better than his partner, but the bottom line was Jessie was wounded…_severely_. On top of that, a so-called 'zombie' wounded her. "Do you even know what zombies are? Once a person gets bitten by one, they…"

"_Enough_!" snapped Jessie, instantly silencing both of her partners and whipping James' hands away. Yes, she knew what 'zombies' were, and Jessie would have been lying if she claimed she was not perturbed upon realizing an actual zombie bit her. Nevertheless, "I don't want to hear another word about this. This'll be our secret. God knows the twerps have enough things to worry about." The brats' top priority was finding the older twerp, and heavens only knew what happened to him. Jessie knew Ash and Misty would happily help her, but given the choice of saving Brock or saving Jessie, the redhead knew the twerps would tend to Brock first. Jessie could deal with that.

"Besides…I'm not buying this 'zombie' bullshit, either," the red-haired Rocket admitted, folding her arms over her chest alongside a snorted huff. "There's no such thing as zombies. I'm sure there's a _much_ more logical explanation for what happened to this city, other than just a mass reenactment of _Night of the Living Dead_!"

"Woooobbuffet!!" a popped-out Wobbuffet agreed, before getting carted back into its Pokeball.

James and Meowth begged to differ with Jessie. Knowing that Team Rocket had some ploy in this city's grisly affair was not much more comforting either. James, Jessie, and Meowth were not the most well informed (or most favored) Rocket agents, but they did know Giovanni dabbled into all sorts of illegal businesses. The thieves had no clue what the hell their shadowy boss intended to do with a city full of zombies, though.

Besides, the Rocket trio had worse troubles.

_Scratch…scratch…shuffle…shuffle…_

Frozen and straightened like pins, Jessie, James, and Meowth held their breaths upon hearing nearby rustling. Their eyes darting everywhere, the thieves tried to pinpoint where the sound came from, or more specifically, 'what' made the sound. But all they could see was a sea of hospital gurneys, toppled machinery, and glassy incubators. No shadows towered over them, indicating approaching fiends.

Yet, whoever said the shadows had to tower 'over' them?

Meowth, the shortest member of his trio, was closest to the floor. Much to his misfortune, the cat's blue eyes were the first to be graced by a purplish-gray _something_ flopping out from underneath the nearest gurney. The cat's blood ran cold amidst his pounding heart and perspiring body. The heap of purplish-gray 'something' was long, like a tube, but it twitched and moved, as if trying to detect its nearest surroundings. More specifically, the 'tube' expanded and contracted, as if inhaling and exhaling like the trunk of an elephant.

"Phannn…pieeeeee…"

That was exactly what it was, too: a tiny, adorable, baby elephant-like Phanpy…

A Phanpy…tripping over a rotten trunk, with morphed cartilage oozing out rotten grayed skin. No taller than a foot, the hellish little newborn spawn shuffled across the shell-littered floor, obviously unaccustomed to walking on its undeveloped tiny legs. Nevertheless, the rotten infant Pokemon dragged itself closer to the mortified Team Rocket trio. Closer, the mutant Phanpy wheezed through dilapidated nostrils. Reddish fluids drooled through rotten holes in its jaw, leaving a trail behind the little elephant's staggering body. Black button eyes locked onto the three taller, _living_, targets. Phanpy would have been dubbed cute…if it was not dead. Shards of powdery-blue shell pieces adhered to the baby's skin, while the Pokemon's body glistened via a silky transparent gel-like substance. The Rocket members were not doctors, but they automatically assumed the Phanpy recently hatched.

Jessie swallowed loudly, feeling dread careen into her like a frozen snowball chucked upside her head. "Oh God…"

Newborn babies were instinctively _hungry_, too.

To make matters worse, the tiny shadows from underneath the Rockets' feet were quickly multiplying.

* * *

_Quiet…so very quiet…_

_Heh…I kinda'…miss…Ash and Misty's…noisy arguing…_

_"If a certain redhead hadn't flung the map like a madwoman earlier…MAYBE we could know where the hell we are!"_

_"Don't start with me, Ash Ketchum! I vaguely remember 'someone' saying he knew EXACTLY where he was going!"_

_"Don't blame poor Brock for your stupid move."_

_"You know WHO I'm talking about, Mr. No-Sense-of-Direction!! I swear, Ash, you'd get lost in your own house!"_

_I…always…referee…their fights…_

…_It's better…than listening…to this silence…_

_Though…Ash and Misty…getting along…once in a while…is the best…of all…_

_Hope'…they're not…stupidly bickering…right now…_

"_Either we're standing in the most energy-INefficient city on the planet, or this city's people happen to go to sleep after YOUR bedtime!"_

"_I don't have a bedtime! And you're one to talk about sleep, Sleeping Beauty…though I'm not so sure about the 'beauty' part…"_

"_WHAT WAS THAT, ASH KETCHUM?!"_

…_Come' on…guys…stop fighting…like three-year-olds…_

_Grow…up…_

…_Get…along…_

…_Cause'…_

…_I don't think…you're…gonna' have…a referee…anymore._

* * *

_Sniff…sniff_…"Pikapi!"

"What's up, Pikachu?" Ash perked, carefully walking over to where the yellow mouse had been inspecting. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu had found themselves in the Pokemon Center's emergency room division: massive, labyrinthian, and most likely the largest part of the whole Center.

Broken, blood-filled Pokeball pieces were glistening everywhere.

Unlike the rest of the poorly lit Center, the ER's lights were entirely shut off, busted, and not even occasional crackles of electricity sparked through bulbs. Pikachu had attempted to charge the lights, at least for momentary illumination, but nothing worked. The ER was probably on a different electrical current or generator, and the said line was probably shut down. There was no way for Ash and Misty to know. Even a Thundershock jumpstart did not work. So Ash, Misty, and Pikachu found themselves in darkness, with occasional slivers of sliver moonlight through windows as feeble light sources.

Well, moonlight…and Cyndaquil's flame. Of course, various equipment, oxygen gas tanks, and medical drugs and chemicals were messily strewn all over the demolished ER. Thus, Cyndaquil had to be careful where it directed its flames. Ash and Misty had no clue which machines, tanks, drugs, and chemicals were flammable, if they even were flammable. However, the kids were not stupid enough to ignite the whole ER up like a roman candle to find out, nor did they possess the patience and time to do so, either. They just proceeded with caution, and Cyndaquil's limited flames danced carefully. Noctowl compensated, anyway. Capable of seeing through low lighting, the large owl perched on an overhead light banister, on watch duty while Ash and the others below scrutinized the area. If there were any visible nearby threats, Noctowl would sound the alarm.

Rested and recharged, Pikachu and the rest of Ash and Misty's Pokemon had been assisting the humans during their trek through the enormous Pokemon Center ER. Like a protective mother, Misty absolutely forbade Togepi to leave the protection of her red backpack. Togepi never argued, but then again, the baby Pokemon was too sleepy to argue. Togepi barely heard its mommy's "stay inside my backpack, not matter what" orders before drifting back to dreamland. After all, it was late at night, far past Togepi's bedtime. Such was a godsend for Misty, because hellish zombies were not something she wanted innocent Togepi to see. For similar reasons, Ash was not particularly thrilled with the idea of Pikachu, Cyndaquil, and the rest of his and Misty's Pokemon roaming free, lest they might get hurt like Brock. However, Ash was also confident in his Pokemon's abilities to take care of themselves. Pikachu and the others would have never agreed, or insisted, to help if they would only be burdens. Besides, Brock was not _just_ Ash and Misty's friend, either.

Sadly, Pikachu, just like Ash and Misty, was tired due to tonight's adventures. A quick nap did not substitute a good night's rest. The mouse was still alert, but lethargy taunted the electric rodent. Of course, that never stopped Pikachu from faithfully helping its friends. Plus, there still seemed something odd about Acheron City…aside zombies. Pikachu did not understand the little gut feeling it bore, but the mouse had a feeling tonight's problems and mysteries were far from over. Plus, all the retched scents of blood and rotted flesh attacked Pikachu's keen senses like acid, corroding the Pokemon's nerves. It was disheartening for the animal not being able to tell the differences between what smelt alive, and what smelt dead. But Pikachu persevered and directed its attention up to its approaching trainer. "Chu…pikachu!"

Ash found him and Pikachu standing before another large, metallic door…a tad too reminiscent of Ash's frightening adventure at _Nemi's Restaurant_. Only this door was actually double-doors, silvery, and flashed a bright red cross insignia.

The cross was not the only red marking on the door, either.

Gulping softly, Ash attempted to push away the memories of what happened the last time he and Pikachu poked their noses into a suspicious door in Acheron City. His friends often claimed Ash never learned his lessons, and in some cases their words proved true. Yet, after what happened at _Nemi's Restaurant_, there was no way in hell Ash was about to foolishly walk into another zombie trap…especially when it resembled a past encounter he narrowly escaped alive! Even Ash knew he was dense, but _not _that dense.

However…

"Misty…look…"

Craning her neck in the boy's direction, Misty trotted over to where Ash and Pikachu stood. The redhead had been mostly working alongside Staryu, since the starfish was using its red jewel as a makeshift flashlight to assist Misty. Unfortunately, the jewel shined crimson, which easily camouflaged Acheron's notorious bloodstains. A red light in a red-painted city like Acheron did not help a person distinguish evidence of the dead and living very well. Still, light was light.

However, when Misty cued Staryu to extinguish its light, that was when Misty's adjusted eyes noticed the red cross doors.

Specifically, Misty spied the blood-streaked doors' electronic locking keypad. It bore an illuminated digital screen, flashing red, and displaying the black words "LOCKED."

The keypad also happened to be painted in bloody red fingerprints.

Ash and Misty both exchanged disturbed, yet hopeful, looks.

Zombies never used doors: the creatures that broke into _Nemi's_ were a perfect example. The mindless undead just pounded their way through windows and walls. Zombies would more likely break down a door, instead of politely knocking and turning a doorknob like the civilized people the infected civilians once were. More importantly, zombies could not possibly retain the common sense to fiddle with electronic keypads.

Who _else_ could have fiddled with the door's keypad?

_Brock…?_

But…how could Brock have gotten a code to lock the door. Lock combinations were usually classified and would only be known by the Center's staff. Short of Brock asking one of the undead ex-staff members for pass codes, there was no chance he locked the door.

Then again…there was no reason to assume the pad's current fingerprints even locked the door. Brock could have fiddled with the keypad, try to fudge a code, and failed. There was no reason to think Team Rocket never farted around with doors upon reaching the Center, too, prior to hiding in their supply closet. There were many possibilities.

But one way or another, the bottom line was bloodied fingers did indeed touch the keypad…recently, too. The blood was too bright of a scarlet for it to have been on the buttons for very long. To Ash and Misty's recollections, Jessie, James, and Meowth did not appear bloody. On the other hand, Misty remembered the last time she saw Brock…he was bleeding profusely…

…She and Ash were getting their hopes up, were they not?

Whatever the case, Pikachu sure seemed interested in the door.

"Pikapi! Pikachupi!" the Pokemon called to the two trainers, regaining Ash and Misty's respective attentions. The mouse sniffed again, furrowed its brow, and then pawed the red cross doors. There was something keenly odd about the doors. Pikachu's nose may have been slightly hindered by the infestation of blood and flesh fetor, but Pikachu could still sense that there was something unique about the area. "Chu! Chu!"

Misty did not understand Pikachu's language as proficiently as Ash. About the only words she knew by heart were "Pikachupi," Pikachu's little nickname to Misty, and, of course, "Pikapi" for Ash. Otherwise, the electric rodent might as well have spoken Greek in Misty's ears. Still, Misty had a gist of what Pikachu was trying to tell them.

"Something's behind the door, isn't it?" Misty deduced, getting an affirmative nod from Pikachu. Thereafter, Pikachu continued to rub its nose against the creases of the doors, attempting to whiff more conclusive smells between the cracks. Meanwhile, Misty mulled over the next course of action. Attempting to unlock the door sounded like a waste of time, and breaking down the door did not sound too wise, either. Besides, God only knew what was behind that door. Sighing, Misty ran a hand through her red bangs, trying to make sense of an unbelievable situation. Then again, Brock was usually good for making order out of chaos, concocting rational solutions to problems before Ash and Misty did anything careless. Brock kept his cool, kept his friends calm, rationalized problems…

The girl's aquamarine eyes instantly fell to the floor. Until now, Misty never realized how heavily she and Ash relied on Brock. The depressing thoughts were enough to drive tears to the girl's eyes…

…Had Misty's eyes never noticed the red cloth laying a few feet away.

The same eyes blinked away the tears before they could even manifest. Not a second later, Misty bolted over to a nearby gurney. The bed was stained with blood splatters, seemingly fresh, but most notably was the piece of cloth lying on the ground beside the red-stained gurney. Slowly kneeling down, Misty hesitantly picked up the cloth, holding it as if it were more fragile than tissue paper. The fabric was bloodstained, small, and very familiar to Misty's shocked eyes.

It was the makeshift bandage she made for Brock, via the killed Nurse Joy's apron.

"Misty? What is it?"

The girl heard Ash, but the gears in her mind worked too briskly and loudly for Misty to reply. She had all the evidence she needed that Brock was nearby, and based on Pikachu's actions, Misty _knew_ where Brock resided.

"Pikachu…" Misty started in a determined whisper, before back on her feet before Ash could offer her another helping hand. Locking her aqua eyes with Pikachu's orbs, Misty swallowed any earlier tears and gave the mouse an authoritative glance. "…Try to short-circuit the locking mechanism. If the keypad is illuminated, then it must have some charge to it. We might be able to override the code."

The marveled black-haired boy beside Misty blinked. Ash never thought about that. The doors were probably working on an emergency outlet for, well, _emergencies_. Perhaps electricity was indeed running in the ER after all, and only certain circuits got destroyed. God knew Acheron City was a living, breathing emergency, and zombies would not pick and choose what things they broke and left intact. Misty's plan might work.

For what felt like the first time all night, Ash's lips curled into a confident grin. "You heard her, Pikachu," Ash confirmed with a nod to his faithful Pokemon. Just as told, Pikachu generated a considerable amount of electricity in its red cheeks, and then discharged it into the electronic keypad. The immediate area became fully illuminated via the yellow glow of Pikachu's Thunderbolt, while the keypad beeped frantically via scrambled codes and electrical currents. The obnoxious beeping got quite noisy.

…So noisy, nobody ever heard Noctowl's sudden calls…

_Buzzst!_

…That is, until the locking mechanism bussed unlocked, flashing a green "OPEN"…the doors swooshed open, perfectly slicing the red cross logo in half.

A second later, the crimson rag Misty had been holding fell to the floor…as did the jaws, and hearts, of Misty and Ash.

"Wiggly."

Beyond the cross-painted doors…stood a Wigglytuff…pink…cute…adorable…

…And _undead_…just like the pack of other Center Pokemon standing behind it, all leering at the human newcomers with ravenous bloodshot eyes. They all wanted one thing:

_Food._

* * *

_Urgh…we never did…eat supper…did we?_

_Hungry…_

…_Bet' Ash and Misty…hungry too. Ash always is…Misty's cranky when hungry…_

_Pokemon…gotta' be fed…too…_

…_Should' cook…something…_

_Should'…eat something…yes…_

…_But…I can wait…yeah…gotta' make supper…for the others…first._

_Getting…tired…hungry…_

…_Sleepy…sleep for a while. Eat later…yes…_

…_Ash and Misty…won't mind…will they?_

* * *

"Arbok! Poison Sting! Aim for their…" Jessie trailed, unable to issue the command to her purple cobra without feeling her insides churn. But after fighting through a bunch of undead monstrosities in Acheron to reach the Center, Jessie learned very quickly how to efficiently eliminate zombies. That did not mean Jessie enjoyed killing them, especially when the "zombies" were no longer just human-like creatures who looked like they crawled out of graves. Quite the contrary, the zombies were Pokemon…_infant Pokemon_…innocent babies whose only sin was being born in Hell. The guilt would probably do more damage on Jessie than these zombies could, but there was no other choice.

Besides, these 'babies' were already dead.

Grinding her teeth, the red-haired woman balled a fist before pointing it at a nearby Smoochum. The formerly pink Pokemon was now purplish; decayed gray-pink lips, and its short, shiny blonde hair had fallen out in odd places. The creature was missing one of its adorable eyes, too. _Dear lord God_… Jessie nearly retched, before mustering the courage to scream, "Arbok, aim for their heads!"

Even Arbok seemed stunned by the command, but obediently did as told. Glistening white needles then projected out of the snake's agape mouth like razor missiles. Unlike guns, the needles' pressure never induced the Smoochum's skull to explode. Just the opposite, the needles were fine enough to pierce the brain, as slick as surgical knifes. It took a few seconds before the cobra's poison worked its magic, irradiated the brain cells, and sent the immobile Smoochum to the ground.

It was a difficult sight to behold. Aside the fact that Jessie always liked Smoochums, she could not stand murdering babies, undead or living. Jessie became a Team Rocket member to make easy money, to compensate for her poverty-filled youth. She never joined the organization to murder people and Pokemon!

"_People are dead because of you!"_

She knew the twerp did not really mean what he said earlier. Even so, right _now_, Jessie did honestly feel like a killer.

All around her and James was the gory evidence of what the Rockets were forced to do to stay alive. Tiny little bodies, none of them taller than a foot, all of Pokemon they had to…_slay_…to ensure survival.

"Victreebell…V-Vine Whip!"

Jessie noticed that James stammered every time he issued that attack. It was disturbing to realize how "creative" humans could get when they had to survive hellish conditions like Acheron City. The mind warped and bended in ways, twisting the imagination to concoct disgusting schemes in order to take a life. James' scheme was ordering Victreebell to use its Vine Whips, and strangle the undead little demons that attacked. The baby zombies were tiny, possessing undeveloped bodies that were as fragile as paper. It was not hard to garrote an infant zombie's neck…to the point of snapping the frail bone and skin…removing the head entirely. Apparently, decapitation worked just as effectively as headshots.

James became a member of Team Rocket to escape his smothering rich family: to have freedom, not take away the freedom of life.

Victreebell's vines were perpetually stained vermillion when an Elekid submitted to the Grass Type's attack, falling to the ground in two yellow and red pieces. Heaps of small zombies…pieces…were strewn everywhere, and the second floor ward was now a sea of putrefied blood. How many Pokemon had been slain? Jessie and James did not know. It was all a bloody, dizzying blur to them by now.

Meowth's Fury Swipe claws were also stained with rusty reds and sticky flesh as he sliced through the throat of a final Magby. The Fire Type infant had yet to even develop its beak, and the infected nose was now dangling off the front of its face like a useless flap. Elongated cat claws dissected the young zombie's throat, slicing sensitive bone and dropping the Magby into two pieces. Magby was the last zombie. Thereafter, the baby zombie crashed into a pool of its own blood, mixed with so many other Pokemons' life fluids.

Meowth became a member of Team Rocket to go from a freakish stray cat who could talk human languages, to becoming rich, powerful, and respected. Alas, there was nothing respectful about slaughtering Pokemon. Specifically, it was genocide on Meowth's behalf, more so than Jessie and James.

Similarly to Magby, and so many other undead Pokemon, Meowth dropped to his knees, spattering blood. The cat's once-creamy fur was already dripping in blood, and dripping with…tears.

It is said that when faced with horrific circumstances, living beings become capable of performing incredible, and sometimes impossible, tasks. Now, Jessie, James, and Meowth believed the proverb. They were living proof of it, and did what they needed to do in order to survive. Technically, there was no reason to grieve for the undead, but…

"…_Dead because of you!"_

Damn it, why did the twerp always have to be right, even when he did not intend to be?!

Meowth was not the only Rocket member who silently shed tears.

* * *

Pikachu did not wait for Ash or Misty to issue orders. The electric mouse gathered as much voltage as possible and unleashed it onto the Wigglytuff…or at least, it best resembled a Wigglytuff. The creature was no longer pink, but sickly grayish-pink, caked in blood drooling from deformed lips. The Pokemon's trademark big blue eyes were darkened and bloodshot.

One eye also happened to be dangling from its socket, like a dirty red tetherball.

Ash and Misty were not given the luxury of vomiting or screaming over the sight before the repulsive Wigglytuff hit the ground, fortunately facedown. Of course, after what happened at _Nemi's_, Pikachu remembered that electric attacks would not stop these undead monsters. The pinkish nightmare had already stood back up before Pikachu could recharge.

Then again, Pikachu was not trying to 'stop' them, per se, just 'slow down' the zombies. Noctowl's split-second Wing Attack worked quite nicely across the stunned Wigglytuff's throat.

When blood poured out of Wigglytuff like red water from a decapitated fountainhead, that was when Ash snapped. "Pikachu! Noctowl! What the hell are you doing?!" the wide-eyed boy screamed, hardly able to believe his own Pokemon just butchered Wigglytuff in a matter of seconds! True, Ash was a Pokemon trainer, and he trained his Pokemon to fight. However, by no means did Ash ever teach his Pokemon to _kill_! Ash did not know which was more horrific: Acheron's undead monsters, or watching his beloved Pokemon murder their own kind! Torn between urges to scream again, pull out his hair, and a multitude of other emotional outbursts, the horrified boy screwed his eyes shut, barely crying out "_Stop it_!!"

Pikachu, Noctowl, and the rest of Ash and Misty's nearby Pokemon, glanced at their trainers. The Pokemon were acting on pure raw instinct: not to kill, of course, but to protect their masters. Noctowl, in particular, glanced at its bloodstained wing that decapitated Wigglytuff. The bird was proud to defend Ash; it had no regrets.

Technically, Pikachu had no regrets, either. Pikapi meant the world to Pikachu, as did Pikachupi. However, the mouse knew regrets would ensue…if they did not do something regarding the dozen of _other _undead Pokemon sauntering towards Ash and Misty's vicinity. Next up was an Abra, its perpetually squinty eyes covered over with odd, unnatural cataracts. The Psychic Type was blind, but obviously able to smell through one nostril of a crooked nose. Beside the staggering red-gold Abra happened to be a bluish Pokemon, sporting a dislocated arm uselessly flapping against its side. Repugnant red fluids and innards occasionally spilled through a rotten hole in the Pokemon's round, swirl-covered belly.

It was a Poliwhirl.

Misty could not take much more of this situation, either. For her, she was looking at an undead monster that resembled one of her own precious Water Pokemon! Granted, her Poliwhirl was now an evolved Politoad, but…this Poliwhirl demon lurching before her eyes felt like a mockery! Yes, that was what this night was: a farce the fates arranged. It was all a sick puppet show, starring mannequins being pulled apart for bloody amusement.

It was not amusing to Misty at all. In fact, it boiled her blood to the point of screaming, "Politoad, Water Gun!"

Not needing to be told twice, the large aquatic toad leapt to its master's side, unleashing a jet of water from its mouth. The shot not only pushed back Poliwhirl and Abra, but various other rotten Pokemon behind them. The torrent was powerful enough to douse and knock most of the Pokemon flat on their disgusting faces. The zombies were not dead, but they were not strong enough to stand up against powerful attacks, either. They all fell down like bowling pins due to a single strike.

And when the wall of Pokemon momentarily fell, that was when Misty saw another door. Across the sea of undead was another shut bloodstained door…

…The girl's eyes suddenly fell back to Brock's bloody bandage at her feet.

_What were the odds?_

There was one way to find out, and Misty suddenly realized, she was willing to take the risk. _Do it for Brock. _The undead Pokemon were stunned and soaked through their rotten flesh. It was a perfect opportunity for Misty and Ash to seize. "Ash, have Pikachu use Thunder," Misty requested, knowing that electric attack's damage would double thanks to the water saturating the zombie Pokemon. The creatures probably would not 'die.' Yet, they probably would not move anytime soon, either…at least long enough for Ash and Misty to run across the room and into that mystery door. "Hurry!"

"Are you crazy, Misty?!" Ash blasted, snapping open his eyes and glaring them incredulously at the redhead. Never before had Ash heard something so ludicrous in his life! It was against every Pokemon trainer's moral code to indiscriminately work their Pokemon like dogs, or battle to near death, never mind… "We can't kill Pokemon!" The very idea was enough to send him over the edge. Ash would sooner kill himself before killing an innocent Pokemon! "Forget it! I won't do it!"

Also being a trainer, more professionally a Gym Leader, Misty totally agreed with Ash's refusal to kill Pokemon. But… "Ash, they're _not_ Pokemon!" the girl swore coldly, stomping over to the terrified boy. Yes, Misty deeply loved Pokemon. However, she was smart enough to realize the difference between 'Pokemon,' and those undead 'things' cloaking themselves in rotten scraps of Pokemon skins. Not a second passed afterwards before Misty snatched Ash's collar, forcing the hysterical boy to focus and look into her eyes. By no means was the girl angry at Ash anymore, but now was not the time for him, or her, to get sentimental. "Those things are already dead, Ash! They _were_ Pokemon! Not anymore! And the same Goddamn thing is going to happen to _Brock_ if we don't find him! We can't find Brock with these things in our way!"

As morbid as her words sounded, Ash knew Misty was absolutely right. Still, it was hard to sneak a glance at the staggering undead Pokemon, and still not consider them "innocent Pokemon." Technically, they and the rest of this city's residents were all "innocent" of Team Rocket's treachery. So many innocent victims, too many to ever count. It did not help that Ash devoted his life to Pokemon. Human zombies were difficult enough to fight, but Pokemon zombies were a trainer's greatest nightmare. Ash loved, respected, and valued Pokemon lives. Killing Pokemon, even undead Pokemon, just seemed to be against everything Ash held dear.

_But…Brock…_

Brock was yet another life Ash held dear.

The boy had a choice to make: who would live, and who would die?

_Dammit_. His collar was still painfully grasped in Misty's fingers. Before she could even let go, Ash clamped his watering eyes shut again, tightened a fist, and screamed "Thunder, Pikachu!!"

Eternally loyal, Pikachu did as told and unleashed its strongest attack. The adjacent, water filled room attracted the volts like a giant magnet. Powerful electrical currents surged through not just the Pokemon zombies, but machines, gurneys…

…Oxygen gas tanks…

_Oh shit!_

Misty only had one second to curse her stupid idea before she threw herself over Ash.

* * *

…_I see a light…bright…yellow…_

…_Reminds me…of…Pikachu…pretty…_

_Cute Pokemon…yes…little mouse…_

_Careful…cats eat mice…kitty…_

_Hungry._

_But…Pikachu zaps cat…bzzst…_

…_Kitty kitty…zap zap…hehe…charred kitty…overcooked…_

…_Tasty._

_Boom…kaboom…hehe…_

* * *

Nina saw a light, followed by a small explosion at the far end of the first floor emergency room. She was surprised, considering most of the ER had been pitch dark. The explosion did not sound gigantic, but what the hell caused the explosion in the first place?

Without another thought, Nina's heavy boots picked up their pacing.

* * *

_What's that…smell?_

_Charred…_

_...It smells…good._

_Tasty._

_Is someone…nearby?_

…_Hungry…_

_Who's…there?_

_Somebody'…coming for me…?_

_Good…thank…you…_

…_I'm…hungry…_

* * *

The overhead sprinkler system happened to be still working in this half-functional Pokemon Center, though no fire alarms rang. It was probably a good thing, anyway, since the noise would have definitely attracted attention elsewhere in Acheron City. Of course, an explosion would attract attention, too, so time was still limited. Fortunately, the explosion was mild, contained to the adjacent room, and could not ignite properly with all the water left from Politoad's onslaught. The flames had mostly extinguished by the time Misty and Ash regained themselves.

Misty found herself lying on her side, Ash on his, and both kids facing each other. But specifically, Misty noticed her arms were around the boy, like a protective mother, or better yet, guardian angel. His arms were around Misty's thin waist, drawing a brief line of blush to Misty's cheeks. In each other's arms, both youths were soaked, shaking, and panting. Oh yes, Brock would have found this scene suggestively amusing…which provoked Misty to shake her head, come back into focus, and find the said friend.

"Are you okay, Misty?" the redhead heard Ash, of all people, softly whisper.

Misty blinked. Technically, she was the one who covered for Ash, so those lines should have been spoken through Misty's lips. Yet, there Ash was, more concerned over Misty than himself, just like he was with Pokemon, and everyone else. For God's sake, Ash was the one who got wounded at the restaurant. He was technically in worse condition than Misty, yet it did not seem to faze him. Why the hell did Ash have to be such a Goddamn goody-goody?

Why the hell did his goody-goodness cause redness to tease Misty's cheeks, too? But now was not the time for this. "Of course," Misty quickly replied. "You?"

Technically, 'okay' was not the first word that came to mind when describing how either of the kids felt tonight. Nevertheless, Ash nodded, though he did not feel ready to offer a smile just yet. As weird as it sounded, in this city, smiling was difficult. "Yeah."

That was all either of them needed to pull apart and drag themselves to their shaky feet. Their Pokemon quickly gathered around them, all seemingly unscathed from the minor explosion. The damage sounded worse than it appeared. Most of it was contained in the adjacent room, where all the Pokemon zombies were now piled together in burnt piles. The piles twitched, but they would never moved fast enough to catch two jogging kids. Thus, Ash and Misty pressed onward as fast as their unsteady legs could allow. They quickly praised and returned all their Pokemon to their Pokeballs, while Pikachu perched back on Ash's shoulder. Thereafter, the duo high-tailed it through the charred remains of the adjacent room. Only now did the kids realize it was a large operating room. They did not have much time to admire it, either.

Both Ash and Misty stifled gags as the vile odors of smoky flesh burned their noses. How the hell were they to know Pokemon were affected by Acheron's virus? Ash and Misty had a hard enough time accepting that people were infected, never mind _Pokemon_! Now, all that remained were twitchy, burnt, skeleton-like bodies of Pokemon that were probably quite beautiful, prior to Acheron City's hellish metamorphosis. It was heartbreaking for the trainers to simply pass by the poor creatures, never offer them help, but…

…These mutant Pokemon were already dead…

…Brock needed Ash and Misty's help the most.

The door Misty spied earlier led to a small waiting room. Not having enough time to enter cautiously, Misty seized the bloodstained doorknob, turned it, and dragged Ash inside before any charred zombies potentially pursued. Slamming the door behind them, the twosome then stood back to back: Ash checking one half of the waiting room, and Misty scanning the other.

The quiet waiting room was considerably small, and dim. Ash's half of the room was modestly furnished with a handful of chairs, a plant stand, and a coffee table with reading materials for waiters to pass time. Of course, everything was untidily strewn all over. The table was smashed in two, torn magazine pages littered the floor, and chairs lay on their sides, many missing legs. Conversely, Misty's side of the room contained just the receptionist's large desk; still standing, but surrounded by fallen papers and shattered remains of an expensive-looking computer monitor. Everything on the desk had been pushed off the counter, as if someone briskly wanted to clear it off, perhaps to lie something down.

…Or just sit down…

Misty went numb with disbelief for just a second. Her wide blue-green eyes fixated upon the figure haphazardly sitting down on the desk's top. He slouched, breathed heavily, and looked almost ready to fall headfirst off the counter. He was covered in blood, and almost easily mistaken for another zombie.

But Misty knew better…and ran to his side. "Brock!!"

The girl's voice was garbled through Brock's ears, as if Misty spoke whilst her mouth was filled with cotton balls. Nevertheless, the teenager managed to look up, noticing this doubling image of fiery red hair with concerned blue eyes. Even when delirious, Brock knew those colors well. Brock's dry, pained voice barely muttered a "…Mi-Mist…ty…"

Though Brock's words more than obviously reflected his unspeakable agony, they still sounded like a sweet song to Misty's relieved ears. Inhaling a deep breath to remain composed, the girl bit her lip before digging her hands into her shorts' pockets. She heard Ash's footsteps near as Misty pulled out the red vaccine vial, showcasing it to the weak Brock. The teen could barely hold up his brown-haired head, as if it was weighted in sand.

Swallowing oncoming tears, Misty held the capsule close to Brock's line of vision, while her other free hand delicately caressed Brock's ice-cold cheek. _So cold_. "Everything's going to be okay now, Brock," Misty promised in a choked whisper. "See? We've got the vaccine. You're gonna' be fine."

There was not a hint of doubt in Misty's tone of voice. She truly sounded as though she believed Brock would be "fine." But from Ash's perspective, he was not so sure. Ash was never the type to be fatalistic, but something about this moment prevented his typical naïve optimism to shine. The boy was never around to have seen Brock's condition immediately following Nurse Joy's attack. Misty told Ash that Brock had been severely bitten in the neck, but…Ash never thought Brock's condition was _this_ serious! If Ash did not know better, he would have sworn Brock had been bitten in his arms…legs…side…

Misty nearly dropped the glass vial upon noticing the collection of other bleeding wounds Brock somehow acquired since she last saw him. Ragged, fist-sized fleshy tears coerced blood streams all along Brock's body: arms, legs, and torso. Not to mention, Brock still had that gaping hole in the side of his neck, though Misty thought that was his _only_ wound! The hand she used to caress Brock's cheek promptly flew to the redhead girl's wide mouth, muffling a mortified gasp. "My God, Brock…what…w-what happened?!" Misty knew Brock's state was critical, but the last time she saw him, Brock was not _this_ critical!

It was so hard to breathe, never mind speak. To Brock, it felt like his own vocal cords were being snipped with a pair of scissors, one by one. His one and only answer for Misty was "…P-P…Poke…mon…"

Such was all Brock needed to say for his friends to realize the hideous truths.

"_Vaccine no work…if wait too long…"_

Something felt cut inside Misty, too, though not her vocal cords. It was something _else_, something she could not identify at the moment. It hurt, though. Still, the girl was too busy wrapping her fingers around the vaccine's needle, ready to stab Brock's nearest arm with the damned vial. She had the vaccine; Brock would be okay! He _had _to be okay!

…But something stopped her. Blinking, Misty tugged on her arm holding the vaccine. Something was holding her back, certainly not herself. The redhead so nearly blasted Ash, afraid he might be going on another sentimental tangent. However, much to Misty's unparalleled shock, Ash was not the one restraining her arm. The black-haired boy still stood by her side, looking just as stunned as Misty. Ash was not stopping her.

It was Brock.

His grip was strong enough to only get Misty's attention, before Brock's weak hand let go like a dead snake uncoiling from a tree trunk. His head still hung, his shoulders slouched, and every weight of the world probably crushed Brock. However…

…_Hungry…silly…food…_

…_No…not food…_

…_I…don't…want to…hurt…hurt them._

"K-Keep…it…" chocked Brock, barely over a whisper, but loud enough for his friends to hear…and gasp loudly at his asinine request.

"'Keep it'?!" Misty almost shrieked, feeling her heart race and her body shake. The hotheaded side of Misty wanted to pummel Brock with her mallet; for sending her and Ash on a wild goose chase to find a vaccine Brock never intended to use! But the other side of Misty knew better, and felt a stake drive into her tender heart. "…W-_why_?"

Was it so hard to guess? Even in his semi-conscious form, Brock's lips managed a faint upward curl. It was not a teasing or crude smile, but a warm, almost fraternal smile. "You…m-might…need…it…later…"

Then, something _did _break inside Ash and Misty.

"…W-what…what the hell are you saying, Brock?" Ash stammered, desperately trying to absorb what was happening. This whole night felt like some damned amusement park ride, sadistically designed to make people sick, not make them enjoy themselves. Faster and faster, round and round…Ash managed not to pass out or throw up so far tonight, but after _this _moment…Goddammit, something was bound to give. Even little Pikachu could sense this, and gently rubbed Ash's shoulder, though the trainer was too preoccupied to notice. Anger, hopelessness, and sadness all warped into the boy's chaotic thoughts, relentlessly chipping his sanity. "You're…" Ash paused, taking a quick breath to try and steady himself. "…You're _giving up_?!"

Brock knew Ash would be angry to hear the older friend was giving up. The teenager felt like a hypocrite. However, Brock was willing to accept the title, as long as it meant his friends survived this night. Brock was not stupid. Even now, he knew what he was becoming…how far gone he was…

…_Hungry…tasty…_

Brock knew what would happen if Ash and Misty stayed much longer.

"I don't…want…h-hurt you…" choked Brock. Little did he realize, one way or another, he was indeed hurting his friends. Either he would break their hearts, or break their _skin…insides…yes…tasty…shit…No!_ He was getting worse. Brock desperately tried to sound as demanding as possible, but the words only came out through raspy coughs. "…G-Go…still…can!"

Misty could not take anymore of this. "Bullshit!" she screeched, eyes red-rimed with oncoming tears. But instead of giving into the tears, Misty grabbed Brock's arm again. Come hell or high water, she _would_ cure Brock! She promised she would! "I don't care what you say! You're taking this vaccine right now! End of story! I don't want to hear a-anymore of this…this _shit_ you're talking, Brock-!"

"P-Ple…ase…" she heard Brock moan, halting Misty once again from injecting him. Her hand that clutched the vaccine started to vibrate, at first minutely, before shaking the vial's liquids to the point of creating bubbles. "…Do…t-this…for me…"

Misty's grip clutching the vaccine nearly crushed the glass. Slowly, the trembling arm fell, painstakingly adhering to Brock's request…his final request. Why did it turn out this way? It was so unfair! There was still time to save Brock, right?

"_Vaccine no work…if wait too long…"_

The worst part was that the vaccine's failure was not caused by the virus, but by Brock's refusal. Or perhaps, Brock was not merely refusing the vaccine…but accepting death.

_No! No! NO!!!!_

"This is…this is…all m-my fault…Brock…" the young girl quivered, biting trembling lips while her head slowly leaned forward into Brock's chest. It was only then that Misty realized how…'quiet' Brock's chest sounded. His lungs were heavy with air, but his heart…it still beat, but very minutely. _Slower…softer…slower…softer…_ The front portion of Brock's bloodstained shirt damped via the crystalline tears cascading down Misty's features. "I…sh-should've…never left you." The familiar guilt came back at full throttle, intensifying Misty's sobs as she buried her face deeper into Brock's damp chest. "I'm so…I-I'm so sorry, Brock."

Somehow, even in spite of his weakness and pain, Brock managed to place one loose arm around Misty's shaking shoulders. The teenager could not offer her much more than that. Even though he was traversing the boundary between life and death, Brock still managed to retain a sliver of his humanity that drove tears to prick his own eyes. "It's o…kay…I…don't b-blame you…Myst…not…your fault." Even so, the girl's sobs became more vociferous. No matter what Brock said, Misty still felt at blame.

Misty was not the 'only' one who felt at blame, either.

"_Blame YOURSELVES…for stupidly…coming here."_

The three kids would have never bothered with Acheron City…if their idiotic leader had not been so friggen full of himself that afternoon! Oh yes, tonight was a _fine_ example of a first-rate Pokemon Master: wandering ass-backwards into an unknown city, and then getting one of his best friends killed in the process! What the hell was the matter with Ash? No level of pride was worth this! Sure, Team Rocket was responsible for the chemical outbreak. However, if Ash were _half_ the self-proclaimed Pokemon Master he bragged, he would have been smart enough to avoid this place! Then he, Misty, and Brock would only hear about this city's tragedy over news headlines. Instead, Ash's arrogance stupidly just made Brock a headline, himself: _"Pewter City Gym Leader, tragically dead because his friend is an egotistical moron!"_

"…A-Ash?"

The boy's violent bout of self-loathing was ripped apart upon hearing Brock's scraggly call. Blinking, the younger boy somehow found himself staring at his eldest friend's tired, blood-smeared face. Brock was too weak to offer another comforting hand. All the teenager could give his youngest friend was a reassuring smile and nod, like a big brother. "It's…o-okay…"

So Brock claimed, but… "No…" choked Ash, slowly shaking his head back and forth in a pattern. Back and forth, back and forth; perhaps if Ash shook his head long enough, this moment would prove to be nothing but a bad dream. If only. Even Ash knew better. Around the fifth headshake, the boy's head sunk like a rock in water, accompanied by a sob he could not stand restraining anymore. "There's nothing o-okay about this! _Nothing_!" Ash bawled, one hand flying to his eyes the moment tears started dripping from his face. Pikachu had buried its own face in the crook of Ash's vibrating neck, whimpering softly while attempting to provide dear Pikapi with a smidgen of affectionate comfort. Even the mouse had to sympathize with its trainer: this situation was just crudely unfair.

Brock absolutely agreed. _This…this is…unfair._

…_But…if they…can…get away…_

…_I guess…it's worth it._

However…

…_Worth it…_

_Yes…totally worth…_

…_Worth…e-eating…_

No, Brock would not let that happen. Maddening sensations of hunger and bloodlust started surging through his veins, like an undead's energy source. His body craved nourishment, specifically from the two fresh children standing before him…practically offering themselves! _Yes…easy…hungry…easy meat…tasty…NO!! Goddammit, no!_ Brock was higher than this! If there was no escaping this virus, then the least Brock could do was never touch his young friends. Ash and Misty were like a little brother and sister to Brock. _Big brothers…look out…for younger siblings…friends…_

"…G-get…out…" whispered Brock, hungrily taking large gulps of air in a feeble attempt to compose his stability. The clock was ticking. Time was limited, so Brock knew what had to be done. The pain from this moment was far worse than any of the zombie human and Pokemon bites tattooing Brock's bloody body. Alas, Brock did not want to hurt Ash and Misty. _Tasty…tasty…hungry_. Clamping his stinging eyes shut, Brock attempted to bind himself to his consciousness for as long as possible. Trickles of blood began seeping through cracks in his lips, spattering red dots as Brock attempted to cough a yell. _Hungry…feed me_… "…R-run…_go_! Pl…lease!"

It was almost impossible for Misty to hear Brock's heartbeat anymore. Either this was because her loud sobs muffled the beats, or…

"…Kids?"

Far too many things were spiraling in Misty and Ash's minds for them to bother wondering why the hell Nina was inexplicably standing at the room's threshold. She sounded so gentle, yet, Ash and Misty took no comfort in her voice. They did not know how the policewoman got here, and right now, they did not care. Their best friend was dying; they failed to save Brock…there really was no need to think about anything else right now.

Nina did not have to listen to the entire conversation to realize what happened in the waiting room. Brock's condition was just like all the others in Acheron City; maroon-tinted skin, multiple bite wounds, slouched posture, moaning, and blood retching. Nina marveled that Brock was still Brock, and not a full-fledged zombie. The teenager's grip on reality was admirable.

But Nina knew, sooner or later, if Brock's grip did not compliantly let go, the virus would snap the boy's sanity against his will.

Yet, Brock still managed to lift his head, partially cracking open his tired eyes, and looked at Nina. "J-Jenny…" he choked, swallowing a mouthful of blood before giving Nina a silent look…_pleading_ her…_asking_ her…

She may not have personally known Brock. However, Nina still knew what Brock silently asked of her. The shaking hand clutching her magnum naturally vibrated more intensely.

But first things first…

Closing her maroon eyes, Nina took a deep shaky breath. "Ash…Misty…wait outside," she gently ordered. "The operating room's Pokemon have been neutralized," Nina added, opening her eyes to reload her emptied revolver. Ammunition was getting limited. "I'll…" the woman trailed, glancing back at Brock's slumped head. He was still peering at her with that 'look,' twisting a knife in Nina's chest. She proved unable to speak the last line without requiring a moment to swallow and recompose herself. "…I'll take care of this."

They all knew what she meant. Such sounded absurd, and yet appropriate at the same time. Right and wrong, smart and dumb; the choices were living contradictions that Ash and Misty doubted they could handle anymore. All at once, the two kids wanted to scream a multitude of apologies to Brock. They would beg him to forgive them, tell him to hate their stupidity, tell him to scold them…but no, Brock was not like that. Knowing Brock, he would have instead thanked Ash and Misty for going to such great lengths to save him. He would tell them he appreciated their efforts, loved them-

…_Loved them_…That was why Brock was doing this, right? That was why Tauris died, too: the same situation, only different people. Sacrificing oneself to save his loved ones…_"Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends."_

And so, Ash and Misty _would_ survive this night. It was what Brock wanted.

Misty felt gentle, trembling hands touch her shoulders from behind, causing the girl to finally pull away from Brock's near-silent chest. Hiccuping a few sobs, the red-faced redhead took a few deep breaths before straightening up on her feet. Her tear-spilling eyes remained on Brock, as if trying to preserve his memory. But no, Misty did not want to remember Brock like this: dying, bleeding, and mauled. No. She wanted to remember Brock at his best: cooking, grooming, flirting, smiling, joking…

"Come…c'mon…M-Myst."

Ash was not forcing her to leave, but Misty knew departure was the only choice. Brock diverted his eyes off Nina, back to his younger friends, and offered them as reassuring of a smile as he could muster. The smile tore apart the few pieces left of the kids' hearts. As they forced themselves to leave the room, Misty still quietly sobbed, as did Ash. Standing behind Misty, the boy was tempted to bury his face into her back, wrap his arms around her waist, and cry himself into unconsciousness. But no. Ash was not the only one hurt by this moment, and God knew he had been selfish enough today.

_I'm…I'm so sorry, Brock._

Once the youngest members were on the other side of the shut waiting room door, Nina released a breath she had been holding. Her revolver fully reloaded, the woman's eyes darted once from the magnum…to Brock.

Biting her lip for a second, Nina then took one step forward towards the dying teenager. Why, oh why, was Nina graced with this morbid duty? "You' sure about this, Brock?"

Unable to hold up his head anymore, Brock's head dropped in one tired nod. It was getting darker…colder…yet lighter…_hungrier…_

"T-take…care of them…for m-me."

The policewoman's chest squeezed. Nina blinked a few times, before leveling her gun's barrel at Brock. Children were her weakness, and Nina never intended for _this_ to happen. Yet, Nina did believe it was better for her hands to be stained in Brock's blood, not Ash and Misty's. Releasing the magnum's safety, Nina took another deep breath and promised. "Of course."

Ash and Misty heard the defining _bang_. The noise was all it took for the two kids to shudder, and then slide down against the waiting room's door. The girl buried her face into the boy's chest, and the boy buried his face into the girl's red hair. Arms wound tightly around each other, holding themselves together, lest they break into a million pieces. Then, the two trembling children and Pikachu just wept soundly. For the moment, grieving seemed to be the only plausible thing they could do for Brock anymore. It was the simplest price to pay for living.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**: Never say I didn't warn you guys, though we all saw it coming. I honestly can't picture this chapter's end being a big revelation.

Reader patience has FINALLY been rewarded regarding the zombie Pokemon! FYI: the summary for this story does say, "the residents and 'Pokemon' aren't quite as 'dead' as authorities claimed." So, you guys should've known the Pokemon zombies would show up eventually. Incidentally, I've noticed that most (but not all) RE games wait a short while before their zombiefied animals/monsters debut. Usually, players have to fight the human zombies in the games' start, and a short while afterwards zombified animals/creatures appear to make the game more challenging. In keeping with RE traditions, I purposely waited a few chapters before the Pokemon zombies showed up.

To potential wonderers: the Spearows segment was not entirely a rip-off of Hitchcock's classic _The Birds_. Resident Evil is notorious for having infected black crows peck people to death (though I've always assumed Capcom got the idea from _The Birds_ and incorporated it into the RE games). But since I love RE and _The Birds_, it was double the fun for me to write. ^_^ The only reason I used Spearows instead of black Murkrows (which look more like RE's black crows) was b/c I think high-pitched Spearow caws sound creepier. Spearows are also far more vicious than Murkrows, too. Plus, I need to be a teensy-weensy bit original, neh?

For the record: Brock's monologue/death was a total bitch for me to write (*sniff*). Speaking of "bitch," I suppose that's my new nickname thanks to this chapter, eh? I did have a reason behind killing Brock first (and I've discussed it with a few readers before). No. I do not hate Brock, or hold any asinine grudges against him that would provoke me to kill him for sadistic pleasure. The reason I killed Brock early was solely b/c of poetic irony. He's the wisest and most mature member of the twerps. Killing Brock destroys the stable backbone of the twerp trio, leaving Ash/Misty more vulnerable and inclined to mature faster. (The same regards Jessie's injury…she's James and Meowth's leader). In Ch.1, Ash and Misty kept bickering like brats. Now without Brock around, the two have to grow up, get along...else they'll never survive this night. Plus, it's sheer irony that Brock would fall victim first, since he's far less reckless/brash than his younger friends. These are my reasons, and you're welcomed to agree/hate them.

Well, helluva chapter, neh? There's plenty more ahead in Ch.5. Who wants to know how Ash/Misty move on? Who wants to see what happens to Jessie? Who wants to find out what the hell that creature was at the end of Ch.3? Patience, patience, my friends! Ch.5 will be posted next week. Seriously, thanks to all who read this insanely long chapter. I'd appreciate feedback/reviews about it.


	5. The Price of Living

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, _Resident Evil / Biohazard_, or the song _Monster Mash_.

**COMMENTS**: After Ch.4, this chapter is considerably shorter: _hopefully_ more manageable but just as enjoyable. Ch.5 won't be as drama/angst-heavy as Ch.4, either, as we're shifting back into the suspense/action side of "Carnage Necropolis." Of course, you can still expect my notorious drama/angst crap (what would you expect after what happened in Ch.4?). Plus, to you Team Rocket fans, Jessie and James get some well-deserved spotlight in this chapter. I highly doubt Ch.5 will hold a candle to Ch.4's extremities, but I tried. "Carnage Necropolis" is shifting gears now; new city locations will be ventured, along with new threats and plot developments. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**CARNAGE NECROPOLIS**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**FILE #005: "The Price of Living"**

"You're wearing an awful lot of bandages for just a '_sprain_'," Nina noticed, narrowing her maroon eyes suspiciously at the red-haired Rocket girl's left leg. Jessie could walk, but every so often she would wince in pain, stagger, or limp, favoring her wrapped leg. The girl's right boot was torn at its top, the material used as extra layers on her makeshift left leg bandage. Despite the extra bandages, dark crimson blood was all over her leg. Then again, dried blood was all over Jessie, James, Meowth, and Nina after their respective massacres within the Acheron Pokemon Center. For those reasons, Jessie just claimed the blood on her right leg was the same blood that covered the rest of her and her partners; undead Pokemon blood, not Jessie's own. The red-haired woman said she sprained her ankle during a fight with rabid zombie Pokemon. Jessie's words sounded plausible.

"I told you already, cop," scoffed Jessie, stubborn as always. Biting through the seething pain in her left shin, the woman shrugged while walking, putting on a poker face. Jessie always prided herself for being a terrific actress, and tonight was as good a night as any to prove it. "When the Pokemon attacked, I tripped over a piece of machinery. I banged my leg and twisted my ankle in the process. The tip of the machine was sharp, I bled, so I wrapped up the wound. End of story," Jessie grunted, folding her arms across her chest in a huff. "There's nothing to worry about, so quit looking at me like some friggen science experiment about to explode."

"As you wish," Nina passively shrugged. Jessie was young, but she was not a child who needed to be told what to do. If Jessie was old enough to join Team Rocket, she was old enough to steal, know right from wrong, and certainly old enough to take care of herself.

Of course, Nina was not stupid. Jessie might have thought she was putting on a good act, but James and Meowth's worried faces silently gave Nina the answers she assumed. The policewoman had no concrete evidence disproving the Team Rocket trio's little fib, but in this city Nina could not take her chances. Far too many people were succumbing to Acheron's viral outbreak. Alas, Nina was getting a crash-course in the kind of woman Jessie was; she did not want any damn sympathy. In a way, Nina admired Jessie's self-sufficiency, but she also thought the Rocket woman was foolish to deny help she most likely needed. But Nina rapidly realized she would have an easier time talking to a brick wall than getting through Jessie's thick skull.

Leaving the conversation alone, Nina turned back around and carefully led the Team Rocket trio through the dark Pokemon Center's parking lot. Although the lot was wide and outside in the open, it was also crowded with cars and trucks. Dozens upon dozens of vehicles were still parked in respective spaces, abandoned once their drivers crossed the line between living and undead. The automobiles provided the perfect cover for Nina and the three Rockets, weaving between parked cars to not be seen by any lurking zombies; human or Pokemon.

Beyond the wire fence encompassing the Center parking lot, northern Acheron City was beginning to get more populated by both breeds of zombies. Of course, with nothing but a flimsy wire-bound fence between them and zombies, Nina wanted her and the Rockets to be careful traversing the parking lot. If zombies, or 'something,' shredded the A.P.D.'s solid steel shutters, wire fences would not be a godsend.

Meanwhile, Nina kept plotting her and her group's next moves. She already deduced that she and her friends were not going to reach the chemical plant without drawing some attention. Even _with_ the scent-masking chemicals James gave Nina, the multitude of zombies would have easily 'seen' their prey. Besides, the Rocket idiots only managed to salvage two bottles of hydrogen peroxide from their illustrious supply closet. Two small bottles were clearly not enough for a group of five humans and multiple Pokemon. Thus, the chemicals could only be for last resorts. The group needed another way of reaching the chemical plant in one piece.

There were too many zombies multiplying in the area, and Nina's group doubled now with the inclusion of Jessie, James, and Meowth. The larger the group, the harder it is to hide. Splitting up or traveling one-at-a-time was suicide. So the next, and only other, logical option was forcing their way through the zombie-filled streets. Ammunition was limited, and the survivors were easily outnumbered. It was a long trek to the Acheron Chemical Plant, and the group needed to get there safely, and preferably _speedily_ to avoid as much combat as possible.

It was Jessie's brash, yet brilliant, idea to hot-wire a vehicle and plow their way though the infested streets.

It took some convincing, but eventually, Nina found herself helping the Rockets scour the desolate Center parking lot for an appropriate vehicle. As a police officer, Nina was not thrilled to be working with thieves like Jessie, James, and Meowth. However, now was certainly not the time to be picky. At least there were advantages to working with criminals, once in a while. Jessie and James proficiently knew how to hot-wire vehicles, a skill a law-enforcer like Nina never bothered mastering. It was bitterly ironic that Nina was allowing, never mind assisting, in grand theft auto, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Plus, focusing on something as mundane as cars was a perfect distraction for the foursome to get their minds off…what happened inside the Pokemon Center.

Broken glass ground between their boots and pavement as the group crouched between vehicles. They had to walk lightly to be unnoticed. Alas, it was difficult with all the broken glass and metals littering the lot's pavement. Even though the Center parking lot was presumably empty, like the Center, zombies must have raided the lot recently. All of the vehicles sported busted windows and lights, countless dents, and some were missing doors, bumpers, and tires. It was difficult to find a vehicle that was intact enough to drive. If Nina's troop was going to "plow their way through" Acheron's zombie waves, they were going to need a pretty damn sturdy vehicle. Semis, tractors, snowplowing trucks, and tanks were favorable, but the Pokemon Center's parking lot mostly had passenger cars and trucks. The Center's ambulances were gutted to the point of uselessness.

"How about this one?"

Perking, Nina turned her attention to where James had been pointing to a fairly large green pickup truck. It was the type people used for off-roading, with large all-terrain tires and a sturdy frame. True, all of the windows and lights were broken and the green paint was deeply scratched, but the rugged tires were intact. Chances were, if the truck could bomb up and down a mountain, it could plow through zombie-filled streets.

Unfortunately, off-roading trucks are not commonly built for exceptionally large groups, unlike family vans. This particular pickup truck was a two-seater, offset by an eight-foot uncapped back bed. As beefy as the truck probably was, how the hell could Nina and four other people fit into a front seat built for two? It was illegal, never mind _suicide_, for anyone to ride in the open back bed, not just because of a lack of seatbelts, but because the riders would be unprotected from the zombiefied outside world. Squeezing into the front seat like sardines did not seem very safe, either.

Jessie, on the other hand, just smirked at the green pickup. She was thinking identically to Nina, but the scheming redhead happened to think of a 'better' idea.

"We're taking this one."

* * *

Most infected Center Pokemon in the immediate area had been neutralized, one way or another. Therefore, Nina was willing to leave Ash and Misty alone in the lobby, just for a few minutes while she and the Rocket trio searched the outside parking lot. Besides, Ash and Misty needed a smidgen of "alone time" to recompose themselves. Nina read the kids the Riot Act, of course. If anything happened: call for Nina, run outside into the parking lot, have Pikachu send a Thundershock distress signal…anything of the sort, and Nina would come running. Otherwise, the kids just had to stay put for a few minutes, and hope to God that Hell never broke loose in the meantime.

"_I don't…want…h-hurt you…"_

Frankly, Ash and Misty could care less if Hell broke loose again.

"…_G-Go…still…can!"_

They were already in Hell, anyway.

"_P-Ple…ase…do…t-this…for me…"_

The situation could not possibly get any worse than its current state.

"_It's…o-okay…"_

There was nothing "okay" about it, either.

"Your leg seems to be all better…" Misty quietly observed, kneeling down before Ash to inspect his leg injury acquired at _Nemi's Restaurant_. The boy sat on the lobby's front desk countertop, dangling his legs over the side so Misty could more easily inspect his right leg. Pikachu sat on Ash's lap, with its masters arms wrapped around the mouse in a much-needed hug, for both of them.

With the bandages off, Misty could better see the six-inch incision left courtesy of _Nemi's _butcher. Ash's pantleg was already torn, so the girl could inspect his healing skin. As expected, Ash still had a six-inch cut along his shin, but it had long since stopped bleeding and scabbed. His slit jeans were stained maroon, but the blood was dry enough to inform Misty that it was old blood, and that the wound no longer presently bled. Misty was not a doctor, so she could not tell whether or not the boy might eventually need stitches. The leg seemed to be healed for the time being, enough for Ash to no longer need the bandages. Right now, Misty figured she and Ash should count their blessings that his wound was small, and nothing worse than a blade's cut.

_Silence…_

Of course, there were 'other' scars; many and deeper to be frank. However, these 'scars' were the types Ash doubted would ever fully heal after tonight. He could not stop thinking about Brock, and the same applied to Misty. But what more was there to do? What more was there to even _say_? It was a little late now, was it not? There was no point in making any more scenes: lamenting, crying, and so forth. Certainly, mourning the death of a loved one was not shameful. Brock was worth every tear, probably more. Sadly, now was not the time, because such would only hinder Ash and Misty's escape from Acheron City. The kids' objective was different now: no longer scouring Acheron for a vaccine to save Brock. Now, their objective was simply getting out of Acheron alive, to fulfill Brock's dying wish. Once Acheron City was behind them, then the friends could more properly grieve Brock's memory. Until then, Ash and Misty had to be strong.

_Silence…_

Unfortunately, "being strong" was easier said than done. Ash and Misty heavily relied on Brock during their travels, for various reasons, both trivial and vital. But now their group's backbone was severed, and left the younger friends crippled. Eventually, the wounds from Brock's death would lessen, like the adage _"time heals all wounds,"_ supposedly. Alas, time was not on Ash and Misty's side right now, so they were forced to recollect themselves and keep moving, even if they were still fundamentally broken. The kids did not have any other choice, either. Giving up and rotting in this damned city was admittedly tempting, but not in Ash and Misty's characters, or in accordance with the reasons why Brock gave his life for them. The teenager died for the price of two children. In life, and apparently in death, there was nothing dubbed free.

_Silence…_

Engulfed in the uneasy silence, Misty absentmindedly stared at Ash's cut leg, more or less to keep her eyes off Ash's. She knew Ash had been staring at the back of Pikachu's head for an inordinate amount of time, too. Pikachu was also staring off into oblivion. It was no wonder why the trio adamantly avoided eye contact. It had only been about ten minutes ago since the poor grievers finally stopped sobbing, and the aftereffects of their tears still rendered their eyes puffy and red-rimmed. Misty suspected if any of them looked into the other's eyes, the tears would start flowing again, and that was something both Ash and Misty were avoiding.

_Silence…_

Nevertheless, the girl desperately wanted to say something, _anything_, to somehow alleviate this hellish pain. The silence and ate away Misty's nerves like famished termites. But what could she say? "Everything's gonna' be okay, Ash"? No. Misty could not guarantee that, and she did not think it was fair to cloud Ash with false hopes. She intended to survive Acheron City, but there were still no 100% certainties. "Cheer up, Ash!"? Misty considered that line extremely inappropriate right now. Besides, Misty doubted she could muster the enthusiasm to say those words in a 'cheerful' voice. "Let's forget about it"? Hell, that sounded as asinine as "Let's forget about Brock"! Everything sounded so ridiculously stupid. Years ago, back in during their adventures through the Orange Islands, Misty made a particularly snotty remark to Ash, claiming he "sounded smarter with his mouth shut." No matter how firmly she still stood by her statement, Misty had to admit she never deeply pondered such words until now. In retrospect, during this particular moment, keeping one's mouth shut seemed to be the smartest thing to do.

_Silence…_

The silent tension hung over the two kids like a hundred blankets: thick, trapping Hell-hot heat, and suffocating the innocent little victims underneath. If Misty was not going to say something, she wanted to _do_ something: walk around, take out her frustrations on a wall, scream into a gurney's pillow…_something _before she went utterly mad! At this rate, if Jessie, James, and Meowth strolled back into the lobby and started reciting their silly motto, Misty would have been tickled pink. Misty needed _something_ to keep her sanity in check, and Ash's understandable silence was not providing comfort.

_Silence…_

Finished tending to Ash's leg, Misty then rose to her feet. The girl took a moment to straighten kinks out of her lower back. Misty's whole body ached, strongly demanding some sustenance and sleep this night deprived from the weary travelers. But since sleep was out of the question, Misty figured it was worth settling their stomachs. Perhaps the cafeteria had some food, or at least a vending machine? Then again, did Misty _really _want to eat food from a city filled with viral zombies? Could the food be infected? There was no way to know, but Misty was not going to take chances, either. Short of the food being wrapped in airtight, super-duper-sterilized packaging, Misty was not brave enough to ingest anything from this biohazardous city. Everything felt dirty, grimy, unhealthy, and unappealing in Acheron. Misty did have some snacks in her backpack, and God knew Ash probably had a secret stash of goodies in his. But for some reason, even though her body requested food, Misty declined the offer. Besides, there was little point in eating if the food would not stay in her stomach long enough to digest. Misty was pleased with herself for having yet to vomit in this gruesome city. However, she was not stupid enough to traverse these putrid streets on a full stomach, either. Such foolishness was identical to riding a rollercoaster five minutes after stuffing one's face with amusement park junk food.

_Silence…_

But what _else _was there to do? Misty was itching to do something, other than mope around. But Nina and the Team Rocket trio were bound to return shortly, if not any minute, so there was little point in engaging in anything lengthy. So with nothing better to do, Misty broke the eons-long silence with a dejected sigh. Without another peep, the redhead pulled herself up on the lobby counter next to Ash and Pikachu. It took a valiant effort on Misty's part not to immaturely swing her dangling legs like a jittery child. But needing something to do, the girl turned away from Ash's direction and stared at the only other thing perched on the lobby's front desk.

_Brock…_

After what happened in the ER waiting room, Nina had returned with as many salvageable "items" for Brock's friends. There was no way of the policewoman to know what valuables Brock carried might be deemed "keepsakes" in Ash and Misty's eyes, such as heirloom watches or journals. Nina did believe Ash and Misty deserved to remember their deceased friend in some special way, aside succumbing to Acheron's hideous zombie plague. Therefore, Nina generously salvaged Brock's backpack. If anything, the backpack was bound to have useful supplies. Brock was always the type to come prepared…even if there was no possible way to plan for this insane night.

Drawing the large blue, yet torn and blood-speckled, backpack into her arms, Misty hugged the bag reminiscently of Ash holding Pikachu. The embrace did not feel the same as hugging Brock, nor was Misty attempting to fool herself into believing she could ever replace him. A part of her did not dare open the bag, afraid the precious valuables inside would tear apart the few intact heartstrings Misty had left. It felt as though she was sifting through Brock's remains, much like relatives did after a loved one died; they had to choose which valuables to keep and remove. It was a small stage of the grieving process of letting go and moving on with life.

As of this moment, Misty knew she was not ready for that stage. Plus, Nina claimed she collected Brock's Pokeballs and put them into his backpack, and Misty was not nearly ready to face his devastated Pokemon yet, either. Besides, now was not the time for any of this. Once tonight ended, the natural stages of the grieving process could be more properly approached in a safer locale, such as the kids' hometowns. Brock's life may have ended, but the same could not be said about this evening's nightmare regarding Ash and Misty.

Alas, since Brock's backpack was the largest and heaviest, it was a bit too cumbersome to lug through the rest of this city. So, taking a deep breath, Misty finally unwrapped her arms from the backpack, just enough for her to prop it on her lap, open it, and sift through its contents. The most vital and salvageable items would be transferred to her and Ash's backpacks, instead. Food was questionable, so Misty bypassed the various ingredients and cooking supplies cluttering Brock's backpack. _Brock was a great cook, wasn't he? _Misty smiled weakly, before setting aside a frying pan to dig deeper into the bag. She took a flashlight, checking its batteries…and disappointed to see they were dead, almost like everything else in this Godforsaken city. _Terrific_. Brock's human and Pokemon first-aid packs and medicines were necessities Misty accepted. _Brock was always a walking pharmacy_. Pokemon health and breeding textbooks also lined the bottom; heavy texts that helped Misty realize why her older friend's backpack was so darn heavy. There were _Pokemon Physiology 101_ and _102_ texts, and even a whole year's collection of _Breeder's Weekly_ issues. _Brock was always studious_, more "studious" than even Misty was aware, upon her discovery of a hidden _Guide to Drawing Yuri Doujinshi, Vol.3_. Chances are, Brock had volumes one and two stashed somewhere, too. Misty sure as hell hoped Nina never saw this, and prayed to God Ash did not know what "yuri doujinshi" happened to be. The poor boy was traumatized enough for one night. _Brock…you were such a friggen pervert, too_.

Goddammit…Misty missed Brock.

When Ash heard a small sniffle come from Misty's direction, his arms around Pikachu tightened discreetly. The boy was almost bracing himself in the event the girl suddenly broke back into tears, which was something Ash doubted he could handle right now. He had a hard enough time stealing glances at Misty while she sorted through Brock's backpack. While he doubted it was fair to burden Misty with the painful task of sifting through Brock's valuables, Ash found himself unable to muster the courage to assist her. Ash felt cowardly, but he figured silent cowardice was more appropriate right now than falling apart all over again. Nobody would ever deny a boy his right to grieve over a fallen friend, but Ash doubted he deserved such consolation. It was _his_ damn fault that Brock got ensnared in this city's outbreak, and it seemed only fair that Ash would be deprived of any sympathy. At this rate, Ash doubted he would even accept such comfort from Delia.

_Mom…_

…Ash blocked the idea as fast as it came. Still, it was hard not to wonder. If Delia _ever_ found out what happened tonight, what would she say? What would she do? There was still the question of how Ash and Misty would handle Brock's family, too. How could they possibly tell them the news, especially when the majority of Brock's family consisted of ten younger siblings? More over, how could Ash and Misty explain that poor Brock was infected and died in a zombie-filled city? Nobody would ever believe it. Brock's family would probably condemn Ash and Misty for such a sick, _sick _joke. Come to think of it, Ash could not picture Delia, Professor Oak, or anyone else outside Acheron would believe this story, either. Hell, Ash figured _he_ would never believe this night unless he experienced it! Viral outbreaks were not outlandish…they did happen in reality…but _zombies_?! Ash could already picture Delia claiming her son's imagination was on the loose again (most likely due to watching those scary movies she never approved). Professor Oak would easily agree with Delia, along with lecturing Ash on something along the lines of "respecting the deceased." Gary-wise, he would probably laugh his ass off, and say something as eloquent as "'Zombies'?! _Hahahaha_!! What'd they do, eat what little was left of your brain, Ashy Boy?!"

No. There was no way anybody would believe the tales Ash and Misty would relay regarding tonight. In many ways, Ash wondered if he was just dreaming. But the idea died as quickly as it manifested, like a freshly lit match instantly extinguished. Ash knew he was not dreaming. Brock was no longer here, and Ash did not need more proof of this evening's authenticity than that.

_Brock_… Ash stopped those thoughts as well. He had to stay focused. This night was far from over.

Pikachu nestled in its master's arms, resting its head and attempting to close its eyes and block out this city's nightmares. Ash sympathized, and knew all of their Pokemon were exhausted. What time was it? Ash guessed it had to be around midnight, though the Center's lobby walk clock had been busted. Ash never wore a watch, and neither did Misty. The Pokemon Center was too far away to hear the downtown clock tower, so who the hell knew what time it was. Ash really did not care anymore. He was tired, scared, and just wanted to put this night behind him. The sooner, the better.

"Why don't you take a rest, Pikachu?" Ash whispered an offer, cocking his head for the mouse's sake.

"Pikaa…" Pikachu shook its head and moaned softly, before burying its face in Ash's left arm. Yes, the Pokemon was exhausted, and wanted to fall asleep right now. Pikachu could not recall feeling this tired before in its life! But Pikapi and Pikachupi needed to be protected, and that was why Pikachu stayed awake. All three of them could sleep comfortably after they escaped Acheron City. Pikachu knew Ash would not argue with his Pokemon's decision to stick by his side.

Nobody felt like arguing, something Misty found ironic. Hours ago, she and Ash bickered like there was no tomorrow…

…_Urgh…bad allusion_… Misty scoffed, before shaking her head, gently swatting her cheeks with her ponytail. Thinking about possibilities of there "being no tomorrow" was a bad idea at the moment. Misty did not want to fill her head with lofty optimism, but getting pessimistic was not wise, either. Right now, all she, Ash, and the others had was a very small drive to get themselves out of this city. Thinking about "no tomorrows" would lower the dwindling esteem.

Gingerly, Misty removed the last of Brock's salvageable items into her red backpack, mindful of the slumbering Togepi. Naturally, the baby stirred, but a small smile from its "mommy" reassured Togepi to go back to sleep. The confines of Misty's already-small red backpack became tight due to Brock's extra Pokeballs and a few orange medicine bottles, but Togepi managed to drift back to dreamland. Misty even wondered if the baby was aware of what happened to Brock…not that now was the time to relay the news.

Brock's first-aid kits were too large for Misty's backpack, so the girl naturally turned towards Ash. All she intended to ask was if Ash would mind putting the kits in his backpack, and yet, Misty paused momentarily. The boy continued to stare towards nowhere: a mere shadow of his typically rambunctious self. There were days an irritated Misty wished Ash's perpetual sugar highs simmered to more manageable levels. But tonight, she swore she would give almost anything to see the boy's bright smile, more or less to brighten both of their spirits. Ash's contagious optimism often had that effect on Misty, and more than ever, she and Ash needed to keep their chins up.

Swallowing, Misty mustered a feeble amount of bravery to finally cut the silence again. "Ash?" she asked, though her voice was so soft it could barely be dubbed a whisper, never mind a question. Considering Misty was rarely known for having a "soft" voice thanks to her temper, moments like these seemed very foreign. It was amazing how in just a few hours, both Ash and Misty were altered from their typical selves. Would they ever be the same bickering, happy-go-lucky kids they were prior to entering Acheron City? Probably not, but Misty was not about to give up just yet, especially on Ash. Brock may have been their group's stability, but Ash was definitely their group's enthusiasm and light. In a city overpopulated by death and darkness, Misty needed light. "Could you fit these in your backpack?" she asked, holding up the small first-aid kits for him. "Please?"

There was no reason to whine or object to Misty's request, so Ash silently did as told, for once in his life. Even Misty blinked as she watched the boy accept the kits and slide them into his backpack, without uttering a word. Since Ash rarely shut up, seeing him so solemn and silent twisted more knots inside Misty's chest.

_Silence…_

Silence did not suit Ash…even though there were many times during their travels when Misty prayed the boy would lose his voice, superglue his mouth closed…_anything_ to keep his big mouth shut! But not tonight. Tonight, after what happened to Brock, Misty needed to hear Ash's voice, even if it was riddled in stupid babbles.

"Ash?"

_Silence…_ That was not a good sign, not with Ash.

"…_Ash_?"

"…I really don't wanna' talk right now, Myst," Ash's voice solemnly murmured, barely audible for Misty's nearby ears. He spoke in such a brisk sentence, as if attempting to spout the words quickly enough before he changed his mind, or lost his nerve. Arms unintentionally tightening around Pikachu, the mouse squeaked uncomfortably before Ash loosened his grip. Regarding his self control, however, that was something Ash was determined not to lose his grip. "I just…" he paused, before swallowing to maintain a shred of his composure. He did not mean to be crude to Misty, but "…I don't want to talk."

Misty's face softened in defeat. Chatterbox Ash not wanting to talk was as rare as a red Gyarados. Yet, how was the boy's silence anymore outlandish than this city's walking undead? However, it was becoming pretty obvious to Misty that Ash's silence was not doing the boy one bit of improvement. Clear as day, Ash was bottling his emotions, and Misty knew such behavior was a one-way ticket to the said bottle exploding. Misty's oldest sister Daisy once did so, after her first boyfriend cheated on her. So humiliated, and trying to uphold her image as the "strong eldest sister," Daisy never told her younger siblings what was bothering her, until it was almost too late. The end result was Daisy practically had an emotional breakdown, mixed with borderline anorexia. The blonde sister spent a week in the Cerulean City Medical Center, and it took over a month for Daisy to finally return to some pint of normalcy. Misty knew Ash was treading dangerous territory. Biting her lip, the red-haired girl delicately took one hand away from Brock's backpack, ascending it towards Ash's nearest shoulder. "Ash…"

"I _don't wanna' talk_," the boy insisted, not in a yell, but adamantly enough to prevent Misty's hand from reaching Ash's shuddering shoulder. Yet another problem of Ash's; taking things upon himself, even if he could not always handle the burdens. But Misty was carrying her own issues, too, and it would not be fair if Ash became one of them. Ash was always self-proclaiming himself to be the type of "Pokemon Master" who could handle whatever life threw at him. It was his arrogance that got him and his friends into this mess, so the least Ash could do was use that same arrogance to keep himself together and survive this night. "…I'm sorry."

Naturally, Ash was not apologizing for _just_ his last sentence, either. Misty realized this, but before she could read further into it…

"Okay, kids. We're leaving!"

Naturally, that was Nina, breaking the horrid silence with her stomping boots against the dirty lobby floor. Snapping back to reality, both Ash and Misty finalized whatever they threw into their backpacks, before hopping down from the front desk. Now, the kids' backpacks felt a little heavier…much like the guilt and anxieties piling on their young shoulders. It was too damn ironic for Misty's comfort, but she bypassed the awkward feelings and walked beside Ash towards Nina. Much to the kids' surprises, _only_ Nina was waiting by the front doors.

"Where are Jessie, James, and Meowth?" asked Ash, still holding his tired Pikachu in his arms, for the comfort and protection of Pokemon and trainer. Upon reaching Nina, the black-haired boy glanced around for the other three members of Nina's team out investigating the parking lot. Nina did not appear worried or alarmed, so there was no reason for Ash to feel the same. Yet… "They're okay, right?" True, Jessie, James, and Meowth were not as close to Ash and Misty as Brock. However, Ash certainly did not wish Brock's fate on the thieves, contrary to the boy's earlier insults to the trio, which Ash already apologized and bypassed. He had worse issues clouding his mind.

Understanding the boy's dilemma, Nina nodded affirmatively to alleviate the kids of one less worry (on a list of roughly one million other anxieties). "We found a vehicle, and Jessie, James, and Meowth are prepping it for us. Since the engine's going to make noise, the zombies outside the perimeter fence will definitely get attracted to it. So, we've gotta' make our escape as quickly as possible. If you two are all set, then let's move."

Agreeing, Ash and Misty nodded before following Nina. There really was no need to stay at the Pokemon Center anymore, and it was not a proper place to honor Brock's memory, either, even if it unfortunately was his final resting place. What were the odds that Ash and Misty could return to Acheron City one day to retrieve his body? The kids had a feeling they would not be so fortunate, though they had every intention of doing so if the fates allowed. Until whenever, and if, that time came, all Ash and Misty could do was run.

_Beep!_

Misty did not run very far when her sneakers skidded to another halt. Spinning around, the young girl had about-faced and found herself staring at a door. Across from where she stood, there was a small metallic door with a circular window. The small window was roughly four inches wide and tall, and cracked with spider web-like hairlines. From Misty's angle, she could not see very much beyond the small window, aside long tables that resembled her elementary school's mess hall. _The cafeteria?_ she assumed, narrowing her blue-green eyes suspiciously.

"Misty? What's wrong?"

Her eyes darted between the cafeteria door and Ash for a second, before the redhead shrugged. "Nothing, I guess," she replied, noticing the odd looks Nina and Ash gave her. Obviously, Misty was going to have to provide a better answer than her aforementioned. "I just…thought I heard a beep…" she trailed, peering back in the direction the noise sounded most prominent. "But…I don't hear it now."

For a second, Nina and Ash attempted to listen for the noise, too. As Misty claimed, nobody heard anything out of the ordinary. For Nina, she knew her group did not have time to waste. However, "beeping" sounds were not always good indications, either. Beeps could range from innocent cell phones to armed explosives. The police officer nearly asked Misty "what 'kind' of beeping" the girl heard, before Nina got a much better idea to get the hell out of the Pokemon Center. There was no time for questions, anyway. The Team Rocket trio was waiting outside, anyway, time was of the essence…and Nina was not in any mood for more surprises tonight.

"Look, let's just get out of here," Nina insisted, before cuing the kids to run behind her. Naturally, Misty stole one final glance at the cafeteria door. Did the noise even come from that direction? Did the noise even exist? Misty knew she was getting tired, and the mind had tendencies to play tricks on the weary. Still…

"_Come' on_, Misty."

Misty did not have any more time to ponder the sound, before she felt Ash grab her wrist and pull her behind him.

* * *

Weathered, bony, bloodstained fingers hastily punched a door keypad.

_Beep…beep…beep!_

PASSWORD CONFIRMED: LOCKED.

Before the same fingers peeked through and clutched the cafeteria door. Open ajar, the cracked door unveiled one beady hazel eye, watching the three escapees run out the Pokemon Center. Blood dripping from shaky fingers, the eye narrowed suspiciously. Half of a dry lip curled upwards, defiantly, before slinking back into the darkness.

* * *

As Nina predicted, the pickup truck's humming engine easily attracted the attentions of nearby zombies. The creatures were already noisily pounding against the wired fence once Nina brought Ash and Misty to the green truck. Also as Nina assumed, the fence was already bending under the zombies' weight, and the fencing would not hold for an inordinate amount of time.

Already with a plan, Nina hopped into the driver's seat. Strapping on her seatbelt, the woman than cued the younger kids to follow suit. "Ash, Misty…you two sit up in the front with me," she ordered, never giving the kids a chance to protest.

Even Ash and Misty were surprised to find that the truck's front seat was built for two, though one adult and two kids could squeeze together easily. However, did Nina forget about the three 'other' members of their troop? "What about Team Rocket?" asked Ash, climbing into the front seat in between the driving Nina and Misty riding shotgun. It was an awkward seating arrangement, especially with Nina clutching the floor stick shift, coercing Ash to scoot a little closer to Misty. The boy was too preoccupied with questioning Nina to notice the faint blush across the red-haired girl's nose. "Aren't they coming with us?"

"Oh, don't worry about us, twerp," Jessie's voice suddenly came from behind, prompting Ash and Misty to peer over their shoulders. Behind them was the pickup's back window, shattered and displaying Jessie, James, and Meowth kneeling on the back bed. Even more peculiarly was how Jessie and James were holding weapons: James with a 12-guage shotgun, and Jessie with a magnum revolver…

"Aren't those your weapons, Nina?" Misty recognized, glancing back at the teal-haired cop as she shifted gears and prepared for departure. Nina was accustomed to driving police cruisers, and her personal car back home in Valhalla City, not off-road trucks. Naturally, it took a moment for the woman to get her bearings and drive. Of course, the fact that Nina did not feel like answering Misty's question was another reason why the seemingly preoccupied cop did not immediately reply to the redhead, either.

Jessie, on the other hand, happily obliged to answer the twerpette. "We'll be pecking off those zombies while the cop drives," she grinned, cocking her head whilst waving Nina's revolver like a toy. "She said she knows the way to the chemical plant better than any of us. James and I will be on lookout and shoot the zombies that get in our way. Between Nina's sense of direction and our cover, we should be able to reach the chemical plant easily."

Ash and Misty exchanged unreadable glances. On the one hand, the kids certainly understood where the Team Rocket trio got most of their self-proclaimed "brilliant ideas." Jessie was undoubtedly the schemer of her group, able to think on her feet and concoct plans, ranging from Pokemon-stealing to riding through a zombie-filled city. In some ways, the woman's idea seemed plausible. Zombies were bound to get in their way. "Pecking them off," as Jessie eloquently worded it, would lessen the chances of zombies hindering their drive to the chemical plant. Plus, in the event zombies somehow got close, or attempted to infiltrate the truck, Jessie and James could easily eliminate the enemies. Jessie's scheme certainly could not be dubbed a "bad" idea.

However, on the other hand, it was an exaggeration to classify Jessie's scheme as "brilliant," too. One could not deny that Jessie's idea _did _sound foolhardy, and probably why Nina did not seem thrilled with the arrangement. First and foremost, it did not seem safe for Jessie and James to be riding in the open back bed of a pickup truck: no seatbelts and zero protection from any invading zombies. Yes, the Rockets were armed and could shoot any zombies before they got too close. Yet, all Ash and Misty could envision was Nina making a sharp turn, or going over a pothole, and cause Jessie and James to lose their balances and fall off the truck! It was sheer suicide for the Rockets to stand on the back bed of a moving vehicle, especially without sturdy anchorage.

"Oh, don't give us those looks," Jessie suddenly huffed, causing Ash and Misty to jump slightly by her accusation. "The cop gave us those same 'this'll-never-work' looks, too," sarcastically jabbed Jessie, causing Nina to grunt as her only response. Rolling her sapphire eyes, Jessie then crossed her arms over her chest before narrowing her blue orbs at the twerps. "Jeez, the one time I actually want you goody-goodies to act, well, _act goody-goody_, you give me fatalism." Of course, Jessie was not naïve to the reasons why Ash and Misty were not acting as their typically cheery selves, either, not that Jessie could blame the kids. Nina told the Team Rocket group all about what happened to the older twerp. Still, if Jessie learned anything from her dreary childhood, it was to never give up when the going gets tough. Jessie knew all about suffering the death of a loved one, and she learned how to continue living after her dear mother passed away. "You brats are the ones always preaching about 'never giving up.' Besides, gimmie _some_ credit! I wouldn't suggest this crazy idea if I honestly doubted James and I could pull it off."

Only Meowth noticed the discreet look of appreciation James offered to the red-haired woman. Then again, after what happened to Jessie at the Pokemon Center cafeteria, it was obvious that Jessie was gradually placing more reliance and confidence in her partners. For James, Meowth figured it must have sounded nice to hear Jessie verbally express her faith in him. _Heh…dat' made Jimmy a happy camper…_Actually, Meowth felt pretty happy for the violet-haired young man. Heavens knew Jessie did not offer compliments very often.

"It still seems pretty dangerous, Jessie…" Misty had to admit, though something was telling the girl that she would be better off saving her breath. It was common knowledge that Jessie was pigheaded.

"Oh, and the rest of this city _isn't_ 'dangerous,' little girl?" retorted Jessie, making her point and easily silencing Misty. "This just in: 'desperate times call for desperate measures.' We can worry about what's 'safe' and what's 'dangerous' _later_. Right now, all that matters is _getting the hell out of this city in one piece_!"

Like it or not, Jessie was absolutely correct…and that was the one and only reason why Nina shifted the truck into drive. Sand ground under the weight of the rolling tires, slowly at first, then faster and faster. The vehicle vibrated in motion, coercing the front seat's kids to finish buckling-up. Too bad the same could not be said for the Rocket trio behind them, but what more could they do? Like Jessie said, she and her partners would have never suggested, or agreed, to the plan if they doubted they could not pull it off. All Ash, Misty, and Nina could do was trust them, shut up, and pay attention to the road before them…

…The road…that happened to be crowded with zombies.

"Looks fun, doesn't it James?" grinned Jessie, propping her elbows on the roof of the truck's front cab to steady her aim. Fortunately, the roof possessed floodlights, all busted, but at least the rack of lights could serve as handlebars for Jessie and James to clutch, if need be. That was exactly what Meowth did, perching on the truck's roof and clutching the floodlights for stability. After all, their pickup's lights were busted and not operating. The cat's keener eyesight would help in being the 'lookout' for any possible threats that may pass by the distracted Jessie and James. True, Jessie's injured leg was aching, and annoying, the woman's nerves, but this little truck drive was bound to release some of her pent-up aggression. Licking her lips, the red-haired Rocket aimed her revolver on the most prominent zombie, roughly a few yards from the hood of their truck. The rotten beasts all looked the same: they reminded Jessie of that bastard doctor who dared bite her. Now, Jessie was going to return the favor to these other walking undead: sending them back to Hell where they belonged.

At the moment, James could think of better things to dub "fun," but he definitely shared Jessie's lust for vengeance. James was not an exceptionally violent person, and the same applied to Jessie. All Team Rocket agents were trained to use firearms, but James rarely used them outside net-launching bazookas. In their earlier days as Rocket members, he and Jessie admittedly used guns and rocket launchers. Of course, as the years passed, and the twerp-based failures became more numerous, Jessie and James could no longer afford the fancy artillery. James knew his and Jessie's aims would be rusty, but like his fiery partner quoted: "desperate times call for desperate measures." At least the zombies were sluggish and would not be excruciatingly difficult to hit.

At least, so James and Jessie believed…

The tearing and crashing of metal echoed from behind them as the green pickup truck drove out of the Pokemon Center's parking lot. Like a tidal wave, rows of zombies piled up atop the toppled parking lot fence, some crawling across bloodied pavement in sluggishly pursuit of the faster truck. Backtracking was obviously not an option for the escapees. Not worrying themselves with whatever was behind them, Jessie and James kept their guns aimed at the frontward zombies, unlocked any safeties, and aimed.

Jessie, in particular, _knew_ she was going to enjoy this. The woman felt as giddy as a little kid at a carnival shooting gallery. The first zombie crossing her gun's line of fire was female, presumably a professional career woman of sorts, based on her navy-blue suit. Of course, all professionalism ended thereafter, due to the woman's ghastly marooned skin revealed through large cuts and tears in her expensive suit. A particularly torn, bleeding leg appeared to lifelessly drag behind the woman, presumably dislocated. Probably, the only reason the woman's leg never bothered her was because she was too dead to feel the excruciating pain.

Knowing Jessie was not quite so fortunate regarding the pain in her _own_ butchered leg, the Rocket girl sneered darkly. Jessie was more than happy to pull the trigger on this particular undead businesswoman. Perhaps it was because of the maddening virus swimming through her veins, devouring Jessie's humanity. Slowly but surely, Jessie could feel herself starting to traverse the same roads of the rest of Acheron's undead. Hairline cracks were forming in her mind: slowly and gradually, but deeper and more multiple. Whatever the case, Jessie was starting to take sincere sadistic pleasure out of squeezing the trigger. "Bye-bye, bitch."

About four feet away from their truck's shattered windshield, Nina, Ash, and Misty's eyes widened upon being graced with the sight of what best resembled a red fountainhead. Only this fountain's 'head' burst like an overfilled water balloon, spraying the immediate area with dark red liquid and pieces of ivory skull and pink matter. The zombie woman's headless body twitched on its dislocated legs for a second, before 'realizing' the head was missing, thereafter dropping like a sack of bones. It did not help that the pickup truck's missing windshield never protected the front seat passengers from getting sprayed by Jessie's exploding target. As Nina served to avoid the fallen corpse, it took a substantial amount of self-control for Ash and Misty not to retch…and Nina's topsy-turvy driving was not easing their stomachs, either.

James and Meowth gulped back some acidic build-up in their throats, while Jessie just smiled victoriously. Oh yes, this was going to be _fun_!

Of course, the noise of guns and engines easily attracted Acheron's undead population like a magnet…not just from the 'human' zombies, either. A loud howl from behind altered Meowth's perked ears to look over his shoulder towards the fled Pokemon Center. Along with the parking lot's staggering zombies, various Pokemon mutants crawled out of the dilapidated building; leftover survivors from the earlier zombie Pokemon massacres. Most of the Pokemon were as slow as their human counterparts, but 'most' did not mean 'all.' A clear-cut advantage of Pokemon zombies over human zombies was the undead Pokemon were definitely faster. Specifically, a Marowak and Growlithe were closing the gap left behind the green pickup truck. The skull-wearing Marowak displayed various other bones poking through its own rotted flesh. The Growlithe was less deformed, but its once beautiful fur coat was tainted by uneven patches of lost fur, revealing holes of rotten flesh and glistening muscle. The monstrosities were still capable of running, though…

"Heads up!" Meowth alerted, grabbing James' attention whilst Jessie continued a shooting spree of the 'bow.' When the Marowak and Growlithe neared the 'stern,' that was when James pumped the 12-gauge and aimed his shotgun on the unwanted fiends. Unlike Jessie, James was not quite "enjoying" himself, especially since the images of the Pokemon Center's nursery were still fresh in his mind. It did not help that the undead Growlithe reminded James of his dear pet Growlie from back home, and…dammit, now was not the time for sentimentalities! The barking beast chasing behind him was a _monster_, not a Growlithe, and certainly not James' Growlie. God only knew what the hell the undead dog might do if it caught the truck, if it caught James…if it caught _Jessie_…

…_Jessie_…that was why James pulled the trigger.

The wide-ranged blast of the shotgun managed to literally strike both Pokemon with one blast. James failed in nailing any headshots, but the blast was powerful enough to drop both Pokemon to the pavement. The creatures would eventually get up, but James had noticed Nina apply more pressure to the accelerator. Wind whipped more viciously through his violet-dyed hair, before James tore his eyes away from the fallen Pokemon and back to the situation in front of the speeding pickup truck.

Jessie's aim was more admirable than James expected, especially considering her injury. Almost every shot she fired ended with an exploding zombie head, putrefying the streets and the exterior of their once-green truck. But what sent chills down James' spine was not the slathered gore spraying between the tires, or the never-ending numbers of zombies in the distance. No. What disturbed James was how much damn _fun_ Jessie was having.

"Come' on you bastards," a grinning Jessie taunted, sniping zombies _identically_ to a kid at a carnival shooting gallery. Shoot x-number amounts of targets and win a prize! Yes! Hit the bull's eye! Pull the trigger. Bang! _Splat_! Repeat faster. _Bang bang bang…splat splat splat!_ Explosions of carnage erupted like landmines around the truck. Jackpot! The redhead screamed in delight so many times, namely during her most gruesome fatalities. The way Jessie would squeal…_laugh_…it was sickening sadistic. "Hahahaha…hot damn, this is fun_ fun fun_!"

James begged to differ. This was not fun…this was the virus warping Jessie's sanity. She was far from a walking corpse, but it was becoming more and more obvious that the Jessie James knew was cracking profoundly. At this moment, James realized there was indeed something scarier than the living dead: _Jessie…_

Speeding through a bloody rainfall from Jessie's last decapitated victim, Nina found an opening in the sea of undead and floored the accelerator. Tires slipped and squealed through the gory slop layering the roads, fishtailing slightly and causing the Rocket trio to hold onto the floodlights. Taking a few sharp turns, Nina reached the street passing by the Acheron Police Department.

It was hard for Nina not to step on the brakes upon seeing the familiar police station. _Tauris_… What were the odds that he was still in there, _alive_? More importantly, what were the odds that Nina and her crew had time to make a pit stop at the A.P.D. and pick up Tauris? The answers were obvious, so with a heavy heart and vibrating fingers gripping the steering wheel, Nina kept her foot on the gas. She held no intentions of stopping, even if Tauris miraculously waltzed right out of the station's front doors while she drove by.

Regaining balance, Meowth remained perched on the roof's floodlights, his whiskers flowing in the breeze as he surveyed the area near the A.P.D. The cat's perfected eyesight enabled Meowth to be the first to spot…_it_.

"What's dat'?" the cat blinked, causing Jessie and James to do the same. Squinting their eyes, the human Rockets looked in Meowth's direction to the front of the police station; demolished shutters and front doors caked in gore and grime of unreadable origins. But it was not the bloody mess that attracted Meowth, Jessie, and James, either.

The same applied to Nina, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu. As if synchronized, everyone in the green pickup truck locked their stunned, unbelieving eyes with the figure standing at the A.P.D.'s smashed entrance. The figure was tall, almost humanlike, muscular, and stood like a towering shadow against flickering outside streetlights. Gender was unidentifiable from Nina's distance. However, considering the build of the figure's broad arms and shoulders, Nina automatically assumed male. He, or it, certainly did not appear feminine in Nina's eyes.

The policewoman could not help but blink and take her eyes off the road for a second, captivated by the lone figure standing outside the A.P.D. Her heart skipped a few beats, and her breath became short as a hopeful thought overrode her natural sense of logic.

_Tauris…?_

Could it be?

"Nina, look out!!!"

Misty's panicked shriek instantly broke Nina out of her spell, just in time before the cop accidentally drove straight into an oncoming zombie. Since the windshield was nonexistent, ramming into zombies posed the threat of the creatures flying into the front seat. Nina did not know what the hell Jessie and James were doing, but not caring, Nina's instincts took control. Without warning, she turned the steering wheel a dramatic left turn, noisily burning smoky rubber. Even with their seatbelts fastened, the truck's front seat passengers swerved in their seats, slamming into each other in the process. Ash and Misty nearly banged heads, and Pikachu would have gone flying if Ash's grip around the mouse had not been so tight. The truck spun once, long enough for the front seat passengers to hear their 'backseat snipers' scream.

_Team Rocket!_

In all of five seconds, Jessie, James, and Meowth came to realize five things:

In five seconds: There are reasons why riding in the open back bed of a pickup truck was frowned upon, especially without seatbelts.

In four seconds: The thieves probably should have listened to Nina and the twerps' annoying hesitations regarding Jessie's ludicrous plan.

Three seconds: The Rocket trio was flying, almost euphorically, as if they were undergoing the "see one's life flash before their eyes" cliché prior to meeting death. No longer was the metallic back bed of the pickup truck under their feet. Soaring…reminiscently of their blast-offs…this being their _last_ blast-off.

Two seconds: Wherever the hell they ended up after 'the end,' Jessie, James, and Meowth wanted to meet each other thereafter. For them, it just did not feel proper if they went into the afterlife separately.

One second later…

…Jessie, James, and Meowth…knew they were going to die.

Zero seconds later…

…Jessie, James, and Meowth…were still alive.

_Vwrzzzzoom!_

A swift jerk painfully snapped the Rocket trio out of their near-death trance, accompanied by a tugging around their waists. The pressure felt very much like the Heimlich maneuver, and almost encouraged the trio to gag. Instead, Jessie, James, and Meowth blinked, noticing the pavement they were so certain to kiss was indeed below them…by several feet. They never fell out of the truck, but how? Nina's crazy driving most certainly knocked the Rockets' balance right out of the truck bed! How was it that the thieves were still in the truck's bed, never mind in _one piece_?

"Bulba!"

The familiar voice easily provoked Jessie and her teammates to blink. "Huh?!"

"You guys okay?"

It took a moment for their thoughts to settle, but Jessie, James, and Meowth finally recognized the rope-like vines wrapped around their waists, anchoring them in the truck. One green vine wrapped around Jessie's frame, the other encompassing both James and Meowth in one sweep. The vines each originated from the tiny blue-green Grass Pokemon, holding on tightly to the sill of the broken back window.

Bulbasaur's twerpy master was right beside the Grass Type, too, offering the saved Rockets a concerned, yet relieved, smile. "You okay?" Ash repeated, his question finally absorbed into the shaken Rockets' minds.

Okay? Hell, they were _alive_! That was more than 'okay'! Jessie in particular, never liked to admit when she appreciated the twerp's goody-goodness. Plus, the brat's earlier comments at the Pokemon Center still irked Jessie. However, for once in her life…considering Ash and Bulbasaur just saved her and her teammates' lives…Jessie silently replied with an appreciative smirk. James and Meowth easily followed suit.

"Heh," Jessie chuckled, before regaining her bearings and flashing the boy a small thumbs-up. She was too damn proud to actually say "thank-you" to the likes of the twerp, but that never meant the redhead was unappreciative. "We're still in one piece, twerp."

Despite the absence of a true-blue "thank-you," Ash's smile widened…for what felt like the first time all night.

It was only then that the Team Rocket members realized that their truck was no longer mobile. In the scheme of Jessie, James, and Meowth's near-death experience, Nina had succeeded in swerving their pickup truck into a traffic light, roughly a few yards away from the A.P.D.'s entrance. Fortunately, the driver's side of the truck's back bed struck the pole. Nina was safe, though cursing minutely whilst fighting with the damned airbag that activated upon impact. Naturally, everyone was shaken, but as Jessie so eloquently stated, they were still in one piece.

"_Gurraaaaarrggh_!!!"

Still alive, though…for "how long" was now the question.

"_Gurraaaaarrggh_!!!"

Jessie's blue eyes blinked long and hard. The woman's body breaking into a cold sweat and barely able to register the ear piercing roar slicing her eardrums. Slowly and shaking, the green pickup truck's passengers skittishly peered through the busted back window. A short distance away, silhouetted by streetlights flickering like cliché horror movie lightning, stood…the beast. It was tall enough for its hairless head to reach a nearby street pole's midsection: easily seven if not eight feet tall. Something wrapped around its body, billowing in the crisp night breeze like a tarp, cape, shall…whatever it was, streetlights revealed the white fabric's reddish-brown stains. From this angle, the cloth best resembled a large bib for an oversized, monstrous baby, hungry for more of the delicious carnage.

Nina and her partners did not want to be the ones to add to that carnage, either. Her combat boot floored the accelerator not a second afterwards…

…Nothing happened.

"Shit!" hissed the cop, before stomping the gas two more times. Her hands absentmindedly flew to twist the ignition, before remembering that they never used keys to jump-start this truck. _Oh damn_. The refugees would have to hot-wire it again…and _fast_!

_Stomp…stomp…stomp…_

"It" was coming their way.

"James! Jessie!" Nina called, tearing open her driver's seat door and rushing to the back bed. "One of you start the truck again!" she ordered, scrambling into the bed and tearing her revolver away from the stunned Jessie. It did not take a genius to realize "what" horrified the Rockets. Nina could hear "it" getting closer. Nina would have hot-wired the truck, had she known how to do it. "Move it! I'll hold that thing off!" Nina reassured, before tugging Bulbasaur's vines to release the Rockets and instead coil around her own waist. After Jessie's shooting spree, Nina's magnum was almost empty. Reloading as quickly as possible, Nina desperately attempted to stay calm while the booming sounds of _stomp…stomp…stomp_…came _closer…closer…closer_… Nina did not know what that 'thing' was, nor did she have any intentions of sticking around to find out. "GO!!"

Nina's scream barely got through the paralyzed Jessie and James. Their senses spun so maddeningly that they could not decipher what was real or fake. Surely, this gigantic beast stomping towards them was not real! Dear God, this whole night was insane; the sickest, most twisted nightmare they ever endured! First the human zombies, then the Pokemon zombies! Now came along this seven/eight-foot-tall monstrosity: tree-trunk sized arms and legs, pavement cracking between its thunderous footsteps, feral roars, glaring eyes as red as hellish flames…

"What…the…fuck…is…_that_?!" stammered a wide-eyed, agape Jessie. Oh yes, this whole night was too ridiculous to be reality. Zombies did not exist, and this "beast" did not even seem to have a name! Was "it" a zombie? The abominable snowman? Big Foot? The Frankenstein monster? Hell, why not? At this point, Jessie would not have been the least bit surprised if Dracula himself strolled into town and started singing _Monster Mash_! This _had_ to be a joke, right? A night this asinine could not possibly happen in real life, _right_? Maybe the virus gradually corroding her sanity was playing mind games on Jessie, making her imagine these foolish abominations. Perhaps she was still dreaming. Yes! That was it! Any minute, Jessie would wake up and have a jolly old laugh about her crazy dream of zombies and…this "thing" stomping towards her, _right_? _Right_?

"_Gurraaaaarrggh_!!!"

Dream or reality, that roaring thing was coming…_closer_…

"HURRY!!!!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" James screamed from the front seat, desperately fiddling with the wires in his trembling fingers. It was almost impossible for James to hot-wire the truck. His body trembled as if he just swan-dove into subzero waters. Yet, James could not recall sweating this profusely since that time he and his partners snuck into the volcano-built Gym of Cinnabar Island. His pulse raced, and his heart went _pound…pound…pound_, alongside the _stomp…stomp…stomp _from the approaching beast. James could even feel the tremors induced via the monster's heavy footsteps. This was like a sci-fi monster movie for God's sake! How in hell could James concentrate with all this noise, along with the twerps' annoying "Hurry! Hurry!" squeals?! This moment was enough to drive James out of whatever little sanity he had left from this evening!

_Bzzst…bzzst_… "Come' on, dammit!" James cursed, feeling beads of sweat drip off his nose as he bent forward, attempting to focus as much attention as possible on the tiny wires. Sparks occasionally flew, but life did not want to breathe into the truck. The damage from their crash did not seem major, at least, major enough to render the vehicle immobile. What would James and the others do if they had to continue _on foot_…with this beast breathing down their necks?!

_Stomp…stomp…STOMP…STOMP…_

"James, _please_! Hurry!!"

"I'm trying, Goddammit!! I'm trying!!" James screamed, the wires slipping through his sweaty, vibrating fingers. Everyone kept screaming at him: hurry hurry! The monster was coming! Hurry James! It felt as though everyone's lives hung in James' hands. _Spark…spark…bzzst! Bzzst_! Hurry! _Hurry_! Oh God, the monster is coming! Scenarios like these reminded James of spooky ghost stories. His childhood self used to tell such stories to his annoying fiancé, Jessiebelle, just to scare her into hiding so James could have a moment's peace. The little girl would scream and run away…yes, run away! _Stomp…STOMP…STOMP_… Run from the monster! _Spark…bzzst_! _Bzzst_! Hurry!! _Pound…pound…pound_… The monster might eat you! _STOMP…STOMP…STOMP_… Run! Run! _Oh God, it's close_!! HURRY!!!

"_Gurraaaaaaaaaarrggh_!!!"

_Bzzst! Bzzst! Come' on! Work! WORK!!_

_Pound…STOMP…pound…STOMP…pound…STOMP…_

_Oh dear God, PLEASE!!_

_Bzzst! Spark! Bzzst! Pound! Spark! STOMP! Bzzst! Bzzst! "GURRRAAAARRRGH!!"_

"Pi…kaaa…_CHUUUU_!!!!!!!"

The bright yellow light of Pikachu's discharged Thunderbolt game James a split-second long illumination to perfectly see what he was doing. A howling roar pierced the air from outside, alongside a fired _BANG_ from Nina's gun. The outside battle ranged between fired electric attacks and gunshots, prompting James to work faster. One more bright Thunderbolt from the outside transpired, along with a few swift sparks, _bzzst…bzzst…come' on you bastard! Work! WORK!! Bzzst! Bzzst!_

…And by some miracle, the truck's engine roared back to life…

"_GURRRRAAAAAAAAARRRGGH_!!!!!!"

…As the beast roared deafeningly, so loudly Ash and Misty had to block their ears, and James barely heard Nina scream to him "DRIVE!!!"

Not needing to be told twice, James shifted the truck in reverse, and floored the accelerator. No longer shooting the beast, Nina grabbed Jessie's arm, preventing the redhead from falling off the truck again, while Pikachu grabbed onto Bulbasaur's vines. The truck pealed itself from the pole it struck, careening backwards into a group of oncoming zombies. The rotted monsters toppled like fallen logs, while some bloody limbs crunched under the weight of the tires. Shifting into drive, James flattened his boot against the gas pedal, squealing tires spraying zombie gore before the vehicle once again fishtailed and made its get-away. The driver's seat door was still open and flapping noisily, but James kept his eyes on the undead-infested road. Unlike Nina, James had no idea where the hell he was going, but now was not the time to stop and swap places with Nina.

"_Gurraaaaarrggh_!!!"

Especially when the beast gave chase…_stomp…thud…stomp…thud_…it sounded like a friggen freight train bearing down upon them! The monstrous thing was huge, but certainly not sluggish, either. _Oh shit!_

There was a gigantic demon chasing them from behind…and zombie-filled streets in front of them! Nina, Pikachu, and Jessie were too busy fighting the backseat monster to snipe the zombies ahead of them. James had _no_ clue where to go, what to do…_but whatever the hell you do_, James swore to himself. _Do NOT take your foot off that accelerator!_

"Corsola! Spike Cannon!"

Beside James' line of vision, a little pink coral-like Pokemon now leapt onto the dashboard. Just as Jessie and James did earlier, Misty's glowing Corsola fired its lethal spikes at oncoming zombies, nailing exploding headshots and clearing a gruesome path for James to drive through. Neither James nor Misty knew where they were going, but stopping was certainly not an option, so the truck just kept moving forward.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Nina was indeed hitting the stampeding beast, managing to maintain a few yards of distance between the monstrosity and the tailgate. Her aim was not perfect due to the swerving truck, and only one of her hands steadied the revolver, while Nina's other held on to Jessie's arm. Nevertheless, Nina still hit the beast's body, just not in the head. Blood sprayed from the monster's shot chest, arms, legs…it never faltered once! One precise .45 caliber shot was powerful enough to blow a zombie's face off, and yet…this monster kept charging as if Nina's gunshots were innocent water droplets. She doubted the demon even _felt_ the bloody hits!

_What in God's name IS this thing?!_

"Jessie! Where's the shotgun?" Nina screamed over the noise, still firing a few more rounds into the beast's legs…they never buckled! Dammit, this was a waste of ammunition! But ammo was not the only thing wasted…Pikachu's valiant Thunderbolts were not even stopping it! It was pretty obvious this monster was not human. A Pokemon, perhaps? Certainly, it was not a Pokemon Nina knew, or wanted to get to know. Was it impervious to electric attacks? Did it _even feel pain_?! What the hell were they _really_ fighting: a monster, or something…_worse_ than a monster?!

"_Jessie_?!" repeated Nina, before taking her frantic eyes off the rushing beast to glance at the red-haired Rocket girl. Jessie had been quiet ever since Nina swapped places with James. Jessie never whined or bitched about Nina helping her, either, which seemed odd for stubborn Jessie…

…But Jessie was _unconscious_.

"Oh shit…" the cop cursed, finally noticing the dead weight attached to the arm she held. Jessie's body had slumped against the floor of the truck's bed, and the only thing propping her up was Nina's grip. The cop stole a glance at Jessie's profusely gushing 'sprained ankle,' piecing together the puzzle. _Sprained ankle my ass! I KNEW she was infected!_ No wonder Nina's aim was off: it was hard to steady herself while holding an unconscious body of her size! God only knew where the shotgun went, though Nina could only pray it did not go sailing off the truck during their crash. Now was not the time to go on a scavenger hunt, either. That stomping monster was closing the gap, and bullets and Thunderbolts never stopped it.

…_We've gotta' somehow lose this thing! _But how in God's name could they escape this monster, unless they could become _invisible_…

"Weezing! Smoke Screen!!"

Nina never had time to notice the Poison Gas Pokemon poke its two fused heads through the broken back window beside her. Weezing was too large to fly out of the window, so instead, Nina instantly dropped to her knees as black smoke poured out Weezing's mouth. Haphazardly holstering her revolver, Nina's trigger hand then flew to her mouth and nose, protecting her lungs from the smoke as it engulfed the truck in an ebony fog. All other passengers either covered their mouths or held their breaths as James continued to drive through the smoke, stealthily hidden like ninjas using smoke bombs.

The best part was, the pursuing monster's stomp…stomp…stomp…_stopped_. The monster could not see the truck anymore.

The only problem was…James could not see where the hell he was going, either.

Zombie faces broke through the smoke in front of the busted windshield, startling James, Ash, and Misty as the truck drove straight into a mob of rotten flesh. Corsola fired at as many heads as possible, filling the front seat with more crimson gruesomeness. Alas, too many zombies were around them, no path had been cleared beforehand…James spin the steering wheel dramatically to get away. The Smoke Screen cleared, the truck spun into an alley, and left behind a grisly trail of red tire tracks. The unclosed driver's seat door noisily scrapped against the brick walls of the narrow alley, sparking vibrantly, chipping brick and snapping metal. About seven yards through the alley, James spotted an exit, turned sharply and lost the door in the process. The pickup truck spun again, noisily sliding into overfilled trashcans, a mailbox, sending letters and garbage to fall around them like falling snow. The mess blinded James for only a second, but it was long enough for him not to see the massive barred gates ten feet ahead of him…

To James' credit, he slammed on the breaks, never having time to wonder if such would help or not. Would the gates hold or break upon impact? He never had time to wonder about that, either. All James did notice was noise…_lots_ of noise: his pounding heart, squealing tires, and too many screams to count. It all warped into a blur, wrapped up like a pretty little package by the defining:

_CRASH!!_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**: Phew, the second half of this chapter was total adrenaline, neh? I know the past couple of chapters have been on the dramatic side, so I'm trying to get back into the suspense side of this fic. Hope' I didn't disappoint.

Credits-wise: Jessie's "still in one piece" line was taken directly from Resident Evil 2. Claire Redfield says the exact line after being asked if she's "okay" (after narrowly escaping death). It's my favorite RE quote, so sue me. I wanted to throw at least one true-blue RE quote into this story. Don't worry, I won't be ripping off any more RE quotes (especially the super-corny ones from the original Resident Evil 1 *shudders* Gimmie some credit, folks). I don't see any harm in throwing in one real RE quote, though, especially if I give it credit, and the line suits this story.

One minor detail to be addressed: I'm WELL aware that Jessie/James used "real" guns in the early anime seasons, prior to sensors getting on the writers' asses (such as the Dragonite/Bill's lighthouse episode, not to mention the banned Dratini episode). However, since I couldn't claim "Jessie/James haven't used guns in years due to television sensors being bitchy," I had to concoct a more legitimate reason for "why" our TR trio doesn't use real firearms anymore (and low budget just worked). Please don't whine to me about this gun detail…take it up with the TV sensors.

Oh, and before anyone whines, "why didn't Pikachu use an electric attack to jump-start the truck?" the idea _did _cross my mind…along with Pikachu's Thundershock causing the truck to explode, too XD. Pikachu's electric attacks are pretty strong, after all. I suppose Pikachu could've used a "teeny static bolt" like in "The Problem With Paras" episode, but hey, Pikachu was busy zapping the monster. Poor little Pikachu can't do _everything_!

Speaking of the monster, more about it will be revealed in Ch.6, though at least we've got a better physical description of it. Yes, it's based off various older RE monstrous bosses (that also chase players through the game). I'll better explain it later, so do be patient. Acheron City is crawling with more secrets than zombies. This story is barely 1/3-complete...plenty more plot-thickeners are on the way! Thankies for reading!


	6. When Surviving Is Not Enough

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, _Resident Evil / Biohazard_, _The Three Little Pigs_ fairytale, or the quote from _Silent Hill_: _"The fear of blood tends to create fear for the flesh."_

**COMMENTS**: I kinda' went overboard with this lengthy chapter again, but I'm sure readers expect this fic's chapters to be long by now. BTW: very much like Brock's monologue/thoughts in Ch.4, this chapter has a few italicized thoughts of similar style (though not as many). Who's, or _what's_, thoughts are they? Well, I'm gonna' let you guys find out for yourselves this time. Credits-wise, the monologue was inspired by the above-mentioned quote from the first Silent Hill game.

* **Content Disclaimer**: Although this chapter's gore ratio is lower than previous episodes, this chapter does contain moments that might be considered disturbing by some readers. There are also a few scenes that are particularly disgusting. Since there's no way of me knowing how sensitive everybody is, I'm just giving everyone a friendly heads-up. Reader discretion is advised, yadayadayada, you know me and my disclaimers. Never say I didn't warn you. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**CARNAGE NECROPOLIS**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**FILE #006: "When Surviving Is Not Enough"**

_Blood…flesh…_

_Fear of blood…blood…life fluid…warm…sweet…sustenance._

_Blood…fear…_

…_Blood creates fear…_

_Blood…flesh…blood can create…fear for the flesh._

_Fear blood…fear flesh._

…_The same fear._

_Flesh…flesh…food…meat…warm…sustenance._

_Fear…_

…_Be afraid._

* * *

"Ash? _Aaaash_! Wake up!"

Somebody was nudging him. Ash always knew Misty's voice, and he could tell she was the one coercing him away from his slumber, back to reality. _Urgh_, did Ash _really_ want to humor his friend? Did he _really _want to wake up from his dreamless sleep, open his eyes, and find himself back in Acheron City? The obvious answer was "no." Let him sleep. Ash was tired, so extremely tired after this hellish night. Did he and the others not deserve a respite? Besides, whether rest was 'deserved' or not, Ash just wanted to keep his eyes closed. If he never opened his eyes, Ash would not have to see the gory nightmare that was Acheron City. His mindset may be immature: _"if I do not see you, you are not really there."_ However, at this point, Ash did not care. The poor boy had his fill of zombies, running, bloodshed, monsters, and death for one traumatized lifetime.

"Come' on Ash, wake up already!"

This moment briefly reminded Ash of a typical morning back in Pallet Town, years ago. A frustrated Delia would be fighting the eons-old battle of a mother attempting to drag her sleepy boy out of bed, before he missed the school bus. The Ketchum residence always echoed reiterated calls of "_Ash_! You're going to be late!!" and garbled, half-conscious whines of "…_Mooommm_…I don' wanna' go…to school t'day!" Of course, it never took a genius to guess 'who' always won that infamous battle.

"Ash, I know you can hear me!"

Jeez, Misty was as persistent as Delia! Why was the girl depriving Ash the rest he desperately craved? _Duh! _Probably because now was not the time to take a nap. Like it or not, Ash always had to eventually drag his ass out of bed to go to school, and now was no different. Besides, it was definitely in Ash's best interest to do as told, before Pikachu took the liberty of an "electric-shock alarm clock." Speaking from experience, Ash knew those were not fun. Granted, Ash did not know if Pikachu was readily available to Thundershock him, but knowing Misty, she would not hesitate to get the mouse if need be.

"Ash…!"

"Alright…alright…I'm awake…" groaned Ash, fluttering open his weary eyes to see a familiar blur of orangey red. As Misty's image gradually focused, the boy turned his head side-to-side a few times, messing his black hair in the process. A few stray raven strands teased his nose, prompting one of Ash's hands to comb the hair out of his face. When the job was done, his hand remained by his head, holding it momentarily. Why? Ash was not entirely sure, himself. His head did not ache. In fact, quite the contrary, his head felt fine!

…_Too_ fine.

The boy's ebony hair, albeit disheveled, felt soft…soft enough to assume a recent shower. How strange. The last Ash recalled: he, Misty, and the others were covered from head to toe in Acheron City's grisly grime. Yes, Ash craved a shower, but that did not mean he got one…did it? And what was this material he felt against his head? The material was so soft, plush…certainly not Ash's hat. Wait, where _was _his hat? The boy's proverbial Pokemon League cap was missing, which always drove Ash to freak. And his clothes…well, Ash still had those (thank God). Yet, his jacket, T-shirt, jeans, and the rest of his typical casual ensemble were replaced with a green T-shirt and matching shorts. Wait, this was familiar…too familiar from the momentous day Ash overslept, ran like a maniac to Professor Oak's lab, and the boy never had the chance to change out of his pajamas. Well, at least Ash got Pikachu on that otherwise embarrassing day, so it was worthwhile, but wait…what the hell was Ash currently doing in his pajamas, anyway?! Where was he?! What happened?!

"Heh, take it easy, Ash," Misty giggled, placing her hands gently on the boy's shoulders the second Ash sat up as quickly as a spring-activated launch pad. Once soft, warm blankets fell to his lap, it finally dawned on Ash 'where' he was: pajamas, blankets, pillow…his bedroom's bunk bed in Pallet Town? Home? What the hell was Ash doing here?! When Ash never responded, the girl sitting at his bed's edge kept her concerned eyes on Ash's confused orbs. "Are you okay?"

"Okay" was sure as hell not the first word Ash would use to describe himself at the moment. His mind was spinning like a top all over again! What in God's name was he doing in Pallet Town?! There was no logical explanation. Ash and his friends had been traveling in the Johto Region, and had not visited the Kanto Region, let alone Pallet Town, in months. More specifically, Ash and his friends had ventured into Acheron City: overrun by viral zombies, carnivorous beasts, and painted with the blood of thousands. The city was a veritable nightmare!

_Nightmare…_

…_Wait a second_… Ash stopped, feeling as though some incredible puzzle piece clicked into its proper place.

…_A nightmare?_

…_Was that…all…just a nightmare? A dream? _Zombies, massacres, and monsters…were they all mere figments of a child's imagination running loose? Did Acheron City even _exist_? Did all that blood _really_ get spilled, and did all those lives _really_ get sacrificed?

"_Ash_?"

There was one sure-fire way for Ash to find out the truth. "Misty…" he spoke softly yet seriously; _too _serious for Ash's typical morning behavior of grogginess and whining for breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, "…Where's…Brock?" Ash was surprised at how painful it felt asking such a simple question. Then again, Ash knew 'why' anything Brock-relevant felt as though somebody twisted a jagged knife in the boy's chest. Just the very thoughts of what happened to Brock in Acheron City pricked Ash's eyes with oncoming tears.

Misty noticed those tears, too. Her own aquamarine eyes blinking, the redhead cocked her head, causing her ponytail to bob once. Ash certainly had been acting odd this morning, and quite frankly, Misty was a little concerned. The boy's face looked a little pale, and he seemed lost. Had this moment been lighter, Misty would have snorted something crude like "Ash is always lost!" But based on the genuine _fear_ plastered across Ash's face, Misty knew now was not the time for empty jokes.

"Brock's downstairs in the kitchen cooking breakfast," Misty finally answered, accompanied by a harmless shrug. She was almost tempted to finish her sentence with "as always." Such was common knowledge. Brock got up with the sun, fed the Pokemon, and cooked breakfast…long before Misty awoke, took a shower, and then dragged Ash's lazy butt out of bed. Misty did not think she spoke of a revelation, and yet the information she passed to Ash seemed to almost stun the wide-eyed boy! Perhaps if Ash woke up early once in a while he would know his friends' busy morning routines. Misty had half a mind to start lecturing Ash about laziness, but of course, the boy's worrisome face drove Misty to bite her tongue and address more pressing matters.

"Are you okay, Ash?" she asked, tenderly massaging the boy's tense shoulders. It was tad too early in the day for Ash to feel uptight, so Misty could only wonder what bothered him. The only possible explanation she could gather was "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

For Ash, the girl's innocent inquiry felt as powerful as a razor-sharp arrowhead piercing through a blood-red bull's eye. Perhaps the arrow struck his heart? Was he bleeding? Ash did not know, but he suddenly felt a gnawing pain in his throbbing chest. Too many questions whirled around in his mind for the poor boy to comprehend any of them in a coherent manner. Why was Ash in Pallet Town? Was Ash only dreaming? Wait, _Brock was still alive_?!

Ash's silent, yet strange, behavior was starting to honestly scare Misty. The girl nearly repeated her previous questions before Ash scrambled across his bed to his bunk's ladder. It was a miracle the dizzy boy never injured himself climbing down the ladder. Surprised, and a tad frightened as well, Misty jumped down from Ash's bed. By the time her sneakers touched the carpet, the black-haired boy had already disappeared past his bedroom's door.

It was all a blur, yet all the _same_ to Ash. His house's upstairs' hallway was the same, neatly decorated with several hanging picture frames of family photos. The door to Delia's bedroom was closed, with a small bag of sweet-smelling potpourri hanging from the doorknob. Everything was the same, intact, and _perfect_! The stairs, the railing, and the banister…they still led to the living room…the sofa, TV, coffee table, fireplace, lamps, curtains, windows…the adjacent kitchen…

"Well, heheh, look who's up! Morning' Ash! Breakfast is almost ready."

The boy's sock-covered feet slid three inches against the slippery kitchen threshold. Fortunately, Ash's hand grabbed the doorframe to stabilize himself before falling over. Although the run from his upstairs bedroom down to the kitchen was not a taxing jaunt, Ash still found himself panting heavily.

Of course, the panting did not last very long the second Ash saw…_Brock_.

"Actually, I'm experimenting with a new recipe your mom gave me," Brock continued to casually chat, mixing a skillet full of scrambled eggs with a spatula. The fluffy yellow eggs were speckled with tiny pieces of reds and greens, presumably diced vegetables. Setting the spatula aside for a second, the brunette teen reached for a nearby peppershaker, adding a sparing amount of spice to the delicious-smelling concoction. "Heh, my version probably won't hold a candle to hers, but practice makes perfect."

"Oh, don't sell yourself short, Brock!" were the high-spirited chirps of one Delia Ketchum as she strolled into the kitchen via the backdoor. The woman's arms were filled with fresh vegetables picked from her outdoor garden, whilst Mimie courteously held the door open for her. Straight to the kitchen sink they went, where next to it Delia dumped the vegetable pile for eventual washing. Of course, first things first, and her little boy was finally up. With the vegetables briefly out of the way, Delia stole a glance back at Brock before heading towards Ash. "Knowing the way _you_ cook, Brock, your version will probably turn out better than _mine_!"

"Well, heheh, I don't know about _that_, Mrs. Ketchum…" a flushed Brock chuckled sheepishly. The teenager would have scratched the back of his neck, had the eggs not demanded to be stirred upon another crackle of sizzles. "I guess I'll have to let Ash decide which version is better; mine or his mom's. Tough call, man."

"Togi togi piirrrrrriii!" Togepi trilled from a place setting at the kitchen table, presumably Misty's seat, tinkering with a spoon while waiting for its mommy.

Giggling, Delia then finally averted her attention back to her son at the kitchen threshold. Leaning downward, the woman brushed away a few disheveled black locks from Ash's face to kiss his forehead. "Good morning, sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?"

_'Sleep well'? No…not at all._

Nine times out of ten, Delia always got a half-hearted grunt or moan from Ash; signs that he was half awake and wanted to go back to bed for an extra five minutes (which usually turned into a half-hour, at least). Once the boy had breakfast, Ash always recharged and then gave Delia a more chipper "Morning' Mom!" Until then, the sleepy boy was always a veritable zombie.

Be that was it may, it was rare for Delia to get _no _answer at all. When she did not hear the obligatory grunts or "I wanna' go back t' bed" whines, that was when Delia perked. It had only just occurred to her that Ash had not moved or said "boo!" since Delia entered the kitchen. The boy just stood idle, like a statue, absentmindedly staring in Brock's direction. Notably, Ash's hand on the doorframe whitened and vibrated. That was when Delia took her chances, cupped her son's chin, and raised his head for brown eyes to meet brown eyes.

More specifically…for her brown eyes to meet glossy, tear-filled brown eyes. Naturally, Delia's eyes blinked in surprise. "Honey?" she cooed sweetly, softening her face upon noticing Ash bite his quivering lip. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Delia's maternal inquiries more than easily alerted Brock's attention away from breakfast. Setting aside the skillet and spatula, the teenager took a step closer to the Ketchums, though clearly keeping his attention on Ash. "You've been awfully quiet, Ash…" Brock noticed with furrowed eyebrows. This time every morning, Ash was usually either groaning about getting "five more minutes" of shut-eye, whining for Brock to finish cooking breakfast, or babbling about today's training schedule. One way or another, Ash was rarely the silent type, so this morning's quietness was unsettling. The fact that Delia sounded a bit concerned over her son's state only escalated Brock's anxieties.

"I think he had a bad dream…" was Misty's first assumption as she finally strode back into the kitchen, standing by Ash's side. Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, Misty offered Ash a reassuring rub, massaging her fingers against his tense shoulder.

"'Bad dream,' huh? Well, that explains it," Brock nodded understandingly, before offering his youngest friend a sympathetic smile. "I should've figured that. Can't' tell you how many times my younger siblings would wake up from a nightmare. But don't you worry, Ash," the teenager brightened, flashing a grin and a reassuring thumbs-up for the boy. "Brock's home cooking has a way of making everyone feel a whole lot better!"

Contrary to Brock's boast, Ash felt as though someone just stole a knife from the kitchen table and drilled it into the boy's heart.

"Oh, sweetie…" Delia continued to coo, feeling her own heart get squeezed. Her slender finger just barely reached the rim of one of her son's eyes, catching a tear before it fell. Sadly, the other eye was not to fortunate, coercing Delia to quickly wipe the other tear line away. A mother never relished seeing her child sad, especially when the child was her one and only baby. "I certainly hope this doesn't have anything to do with that monster movie you kids were watching last night," the woman lightly scolded, causing the kids to cringe impishly. Figuring she hit the nail on the head, Delia sighed before shaking her head for Ash's benefit. She hated to see him upset, but Delia also had to teasingly admit, "This is why Mommy doesn't like you watching those scary movies, Ash."

The glassy pair of brown eyes could not help but blink after _that_ comment.

"I don't know, Mrs. Ketchum…" Misty trailed, begging to differ with the woman, even if it was not Misty's house to do so. Still, after being the one to awaken Ash this morning, Misty was getting vibes that the boy's behavior was not trivial. In particular, Misty could not get over how Ash kept staring at Brock. It was as though Ash was seeing Brock for the first time. Or perhaps, Ash was attempting to savor Brock's image, like one might attempt to do before the chance arose of never seeing each other again. Capture a moment like a photograph and hold it dear, because there were never guarantees that friends and loved ones would be around forever. But, why was Ash suddenly acting this way? Misty knew the boy tended to be sentimental, but it was not like Brock was leaving. Hell, based on the lachrymose expression on Ash's face, Misty might have assumed Brock was _dying_, had she not known better. There were limits to being sentimental. Yet, something inside of her kept telling Misty that she should not overlook Ash's behavior, too. This was more than mere sentimentalities, or a boy scared out of his wits via a simple bad dream or scary movie. Something was wrong.

Brock sensed Misty's dilemma, too, especially since he noticed the strange looks Ash sent his way. But like Delia, Brock assumed Ash's behavior was credited to a monster movie-inspired nightmare. The same scenario always happened with Brock's younger siblings: the little ones always boasted that they could handle scary movies. Then, at ungodly hours of the morning, the kids would run to big brother Brock's room, wailing over a scary dream that sounded reminiscent of the movie they claimed they could handle. Fortunately, Brock had ample experience for him to know how to handle these types of situations.

"Ah, cheer up, Ash," Brock smiled, before heading back to the stove before the sizzling eggs started burning. Shutting off the burners, the teenager then readied a stack of plates to finally serve his momentous meal. "Have a seat and let Brock's miracle breakfast work it's magic."

As bittersweet as the moment felt, it was hard for Ash not to feel his trembling lips curl upwards. Thereafter, Delia and Misty offered Ash reassuring rubs before leading him to the kitchen table. Like any typical breakfast, Ash sat with Misty on his right, Delia on his left, and Brock would sit across. Pikachu would have perched on Ash's lap, had the mouse been around. Of course, Pikachu often ate its breakfast with the other Pokemon outside, too, since it was easier for the Pokemon to eat in the backyard instead of crowding inside Ash's house. Togepi was the only Pokemon that required hand feeding. Otherwise, everything seemed unmistakably _normal_.

Slowly but surely, the shaken Ash was coming to terms with reality. Acheron City…zombies…Brock's death…it was all an imaginary fabrication, nothing more than a nightmare. Yes, it was a very terrifying nightmare that shook Ash to his core, but it was, nevertheless, a _nightmare_. Acheron City…zombies…Brock's death…it never happened. Surely, Ash could see Brock fluttering around his kitchen, setting steaming plates of hot food on the breakfast table. Brock was alive! Just the very thought filled Ash with so many emotions he doubted he could count them all. _Brock was ALIVE_! God, the sheer joy of seeing Brock alive again was almost enough to send Ash careening into and wrapping his arms around his eldest friend. Brock was like the older brother Ash never had. At least Misty had sisters, but it was different for Ash, since he was an only child. Sometimes, Ash looked up to Brock as 'higher' than a big brother figure, too. Considering Ash hardly knew his father, Brock was about the best paternal figure in the boy's life, perhaps second only to Professor Oak. Many, many times in Ash's youth, he would pray for his dad to return home someday. Strangely, upon realizing Brock was indeed alive, it almost felt like Ash's prayers were answered: his father, or father figure, returned to him. An omnipotent deity gave Ash a second chance. Brock's blood was not on Ash's hands after all. There were no words to describe the boy's unparalleled jubilation.

_Thank you._

"So what exactly is this self-proclaimed 'miracle breakfast' of yours, anyway, Brock?" Misty's voice suddenly piped up, jarring Ash out of his emotional thoughts and back to breakfast. By then, Brock had sat down in his seat across from Ash, though the teen's attention was drawn to Misty's end of the table for four.

"Ash's mom gave me the recipe," Brock retold Misty, before spearing his food with a fork. "It's just scrambled eggs, a little black pepper, with diced tomatoes and green peppers and mixed in. It's kinda' like an omelet, but just made into scrambled eggs, instead." Thereafter, the teen forked a piece of the eggs into his mouth, chewed and swallowed before continuing with a slight frown. "Eh, not too bad for my first try," he critiqued himself, before turning to Delia. "Yours definitely tasted sweeter, Mrs. Ketchum."

"Oh Brock, yours is just _fine_," Delia reassured wholeheartedly, tasting the eggs for herself, and even offering some to Mr. Mime. Neither complained. "If you ask me, I make mine 'too' sweet. There's no rulebook and every cook prepares food differently. Besides…" she trailed, glancing at her son and attempting to brighten his dreary mood. "…When you have a son with a sweet tooth, a mother's food has to be a bit sweet, else '_somebody_' will attempt to eat cookies for breakfast again."

Noticing impish blush tint Ash's cheeks, Misty seized the chance to jab the boy's ribs. "Note the words '_somebody_,' '_attempt_,' and '_again_'," Misty teased, before rolling her eyes and finally tasting Brock's illustrious food for herself. "Mmm! Hehe, actually, it _is _pretty good, Brock," the girl complimented, before offering some to her hungry Togepi. Once the baby trilled in delight over the tasty food, Misty then turned back to Ash. "Try some, Ash."

He was still getting his bearings, but Ash managed to nod and grab a fork. The boy's jitteriness would probably not mix very well with food ingestion, so Ash tried to steady himself before eating. _Deep breaths, Ash_, he told himself a few times. Following his own orders, Ash briefly closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, filling his lungs with the calming air. _It was a dream. It never happened. It's over. Don't worry about it_.

So with that, the boy exhaled, gripped his fork, and opened his eyes to see his plate. Right before Ash's eyes were the fluffy, bright yellow eggs, speckled with chips of red tomatoes and dark pepper. He was rather disappointed that his batch seemed lagging on pieces of sweet green pepper, but it was compensated by plenty of tomatoes, which Ash always liked. Some edges of the eggs were browned; accidental burns, probably thanks to Ash's earlier distractions. Later, Ash would definitely have to explain the reasons for his behavior, would he not? Well, at least Ash could have breakfast first; scrambled eggs and…

…and…a _hair_?

_Eew_, Ash frowned, trying not to make too much of a fuss and insult Brock. Still, who wanted to eat food with a hair on it? But everyone would notice if Ash did not scarf down the food par usual. Maybe if he just discreetly plucked the hair? Nobody was looking…yes…it was just one tiny little, yellow hair…

…_Wait…'yellow' hair…?!_

A shaky thumb and index finger picked the silky, yellow hair from the matching food. Much to the boy's shocked brown eyes, the hair was attached to more…lots of hair…clumps…yellow…mixed and mashed into reds…browns…_yellow_…

For a split second, the boy's heart stopped. By no means was this an exaggeration.

…_Yellow_…

…_Pika…pi?_

* * *

"Ash? _Aaaash_! Wake up!"

After failing to wake the unconscious boy for a full five minutes, Misty was honestly starting to worry. Ash did not appear to be bleeding, so he could not have suffered any excruciating wounds from the truck wreck. The girl could not even find a big bump on the boy's head that might drastically knock him out. The only logical explanation Misty could figure was Ash's overall lethargy finally caught up with him, and took advantage of the crash-induced blank-out. Heavens knew Ash and his friends were exhausted thanks to tonight. Still, Misty would have been lying if she claimed Ash's prolonged unconsciousness was not escalating her worries. The redhead's heart pounded like a drum, faster and faster as each second ticked by that she did not hear Ash…

_…Scream! _

Misty's said heart nearly exploded alongside her eardrums the second Ash screamed. Knowing echoing screams were perfect ways of alerting unwanted attention in Acheron City, Misty quickly placed a hand over Ash's mouth, muffling his cries. The girl's other hand then rushed to the boy's shoulder, rubbing it vigorously to try and calm him. "Shhh! _Shhhhhh_! Ash, it's okay! It's okay!" she hastily shushed, trying to quiet Ash as quickly as possible. Naturally, Ash squirmed under her touches, making it difficult for Misty to hush him and calm him at the same time. Considering Ash still had yet to open his eyes, Misty knew he must have still been dreaming.

…_Dreaming_…for a split second, Misty felt her heart ache. Not even dreams were safe from the horrors of Hell, were they? Not in this city, anyway…

"Ash! _Ash_! Wake up!" Misty practically begged, leaning closer to the boy's ears so her voice could reach him. This moment was a tad too similar to that time in the Lavender Town Pokemon Tower, years ago, where Misty once thought Ash had been killed. _NO…don't even think like that!_ Misty certainly could not expect Ash to be strong if she harbored such fatalistic thoughts. Pushing the unwanted memories aside, Misty gently shook the already trembling Ash. The poor boy looked almost feverish, which Misty knew was not a good sign. It was so difficult for her voice to muffle his screams, without Misty's own big mouth sounding the undead's alerts. "Ash, I'm right here. It's okay. Just wake up!"

"_Pikapi_!"

_That _certainly got Ash's attention, snapping open his wide brown eyes. The screams ended in a gasped yelp, before the sweat-soaked boy began to cough violently. Misty's hand flew from Ash's mouth, while she helped him sit up and end his coughing fit as quickly, and quietly, as possible. His convulsing chest heaved a bit too quickly for Misty's comfort, and she was almost certain Ash was seconds away from retching. She was not going to blame him if he did, of course. Vomiting seemed perfectly natural in putrescent Acheron City.

The urge was strong, but somehow, Ash managed to calm himself before relieving his stomach. Of course, the fact that he did not have very much in his stomach was a godsend, too. Nevertheless, his blood and breathing pumped so furiously like a torrent, building pressure to an exploding point. Faster and faster, harder and harder, it was maddening to the point that Ash knew something was bound to break. He simply could not take anymore of this! He _had_ to release the pressure somehow. If Ash was not going to throw up, he wanted to scream or curse or punch something or run around or rip his hair out or claw his arm or…

"…Pika…_pi-_?"

…Or just take Pikachu into his arms and hold it tightly. So quickly, Ash's face was buried into the mouse's yellow fur before Pikachu could even finish its question, or _blink_. A soft squeak slipped past Pikachu's lips when its master's shaky arms squeezed the Pokemon's tiny frame. Pikachu loved getting hugged by Pikapi, and vice versa. Yet, one could not deny that after running and fighting for most of the night, Pikachu's body was exhausted and sore. Having Ash hold onto Pikachu like a drowning man grappling onto lifesaver ring did not work miracles on the mouse's achy body.

Sensing Pikachu's discomfort, Misty's hands delicately massaged Ash's shoulders, feeling his little anxiety attack simmer. From her angle, Misty could tell that he was calming down. Pikachu certainly had such a soothing effect on its trainer. The electric Pokemon would never deny Pikapi the comfort he needed, but Misty understood that Pikachu was holding back a few uncomfortable squirms and whimpers. Leaning closer to Ash's ear again, Misty carefully folded a lock of black hair behind Ash's ear before she whispered. "Ash, it's oka-"

"Misty, don't even say that right now because it's not true and _you know it_!!" the boy rambled in the exact second-long time span it took for him to grab Pikachu. The words poured out of his mouth like water from a faucet. Granted, Ash had never been very good at controlling his big mouth in the first place. It took a valiant amount of effort for Ash to stop himself before he accidentally spat something he did not mean. He did not even want to look at Misty, lest he loose whatever feeble grip he had on his composure. Yes, he screamed thanks to that Goddamned nightmare, but Ash managed to keep the rest of himself in check. No vomiting, no tears…Ash _would_ handle this. _It was a dream_…Pikachu was in his arms…_alive_! Ash was not in Pallet Town. Pikachu was alive. Ash was in Acheron City. Pikachu was alive. Ash was not at home in his pajamas and eating breakfast. Pikachu was alive. Brock was…

_Oh damn…Brock…_

It always seemed that there was a "catch-22," and Ash was damned no matter what he did. In Ash's dream, Brock was alive, safe and sound, while Pikachu was… Ash did not want to remember that part. Yet, in _reality_, Pikachu was alive, safe and sound, but Brock was…

…Ash did not want to remember that part, either.

The worst part was, he _had_ to remember. There was no way around it.

"…Ash?" whispered Misty, noticing the boy's grip on Pikachu lessen to a more comfortable grip around the yellow mouse's waist. Once again, Ash reverted back to his chilling silence, cuing Misty to shiver involuntarily. It did not take a genius to realize the root of Ash's behavior, either.

_Brock_… She and Ash _really_ needed to talk about this, did they not? The problem was not going to go away, for sure. And it was painstakingly obvious to Misty that Ash was not getting any better. Acheron's zombie virus may not have infected him, but the poisons of unending emotional turmoil were just as lethal. Ash was never a subtle person. The boy was the type of kid who did not take kindly to bottling his emotions. Ash always released the pent-up energy and emotion in some way. If Ash was happy, everybody in a thirty-mile radius could hear the boy's ecstatic hoots and hollers. If he were restless, Ash would run around like a lunatic until his energy depleted, or he crashed into something and half-killed himself. If he were angry, Ash would fume, rant, or resort to the run-around-until-half-killing-himself method to quell his temper. If Ash was sad, the boy would try and not make 'too much' of a scene, but such did not change the fact that tears still fell. Like it or not, Ash was an emotional, passionate kid, and the passion had to get released in _some way_. When clogs formed in pipes, that was when the pipes were most susceptible to bursting and making a gigantic mess.

But having a "talk" with Ash was definitely not on this evening's crazy schedule, at least at the moment. For Heaven's sake: Ash, Misty, and the others just narrowly escaped a car wreck! Plus, they were outside, still inside Acheron City, overpopulated by monsters of all shapes and sizes. Sitting down for sentimental chitchat was _not_ on the agenda. But what else could Misty do for Ash? The answer was simple: be there for him. Misty also had to remember that Ash was the younger one; _she_ was now the eldest of their little group. Misty could no longer lean on Brock to act as the 'oldest,' so it was her duty to be Ash's pillar of support. Everybody knew Ash was too stubborn to overly rely on others, but Misty knew everybody needed _someone_ whom they could trust and cherish.

That was how she felt about Ash, anyway…

The kids could have their "talk" after Acheron City was behind them. Until then, Misty carefully got to her feet and offered Ash and Pikachu a hand. Naturally, Ash hesitated for a moment, ensuring his appearance was composed before leaving the safety of Pikachu's embrace. The boy staggered on uneasy legs, but managed to stand on his own. He was sore, but considering the wreck of the green pick up truck a few feet away, Ash assumed he and his friends were lucky. Damn lucky.

_Damn lucky…to still be in this nightmare?_

…Again with the friggen catch-22s.

"Bulbasaur helped get you out of the truck," Misty explained, while the small Grass Pokemon slowly walked over to its recovered master. Aside a few scabbed cuts, the green little Pokemon appeared unscathed thanks to the wreckage. Smiling appreciatively, Misty offered the bulb Pokemon a sweet giggle. "Actually, Bulbasaur helped most of us get out of the wreck, isn't that right?"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur smiled proudly, before scanning Ash with its red eyes. Bulbasaur understandably looked as exhausted as Pikachu, but still wanted to make sure its precious trainer was safe. It did not help that Bulbasaur was just as stubborn as its master.

A weary, but nevertheless grateful, smile curled Ash's lips. Yet, the boy could tell Bulbasaur was in need of a rest, which the Pokemon certainly deserved after tonight. Knowing it was for the best, Ash retrieved the Grass Type's Pokeball from his belt. "Thanks a lot, Bulbasaur. You definitely deserve a nice long rest." Of course, Ash had a feeling the Pokemon might refuse leaving Ash at a time like this, so the boy came prepared, for once. "We may need you again later, so rest-up until then, okay?"

Naturally, Bulbasaur was hesitant, but too tired to argue. Besides, if the Pokemon _was _needed in the future, Bulbasaur knew it was suicide for it to go into a battle with little will to fight. Such would have been exceptionally foolish on behalf of both the trainer and Pokemon. Besides, Bulbasaur was so very, very tired…

Pikachu was just as exhausted. However, it noticed that the second Ash recalled Bulbasaur and clipped the Grass Type's capsule back on his belt, the boy's hand neared another Pokeball. The ball was identical to all the others, except with the tiny lightning bolt design. Before Ash's fingers could even graze the Pokeball, Pikachu hopped out of Ash's arm and into Misty's. Shaking its head firmly, the mouse's ears flopped lazily whilst Pikachu narrowed its brown eyes defiantly at Ash. "_Pika_!

Ash did not know when he became so damn transparent for even a mouse to see through him. Nevertheless, Ash respected Pikachu's choice, but not without the obligatory "I'd really prefer if you rested, Pikachu." Of course, there were plenty of other things Ash would have 'preferred' at the moment, such as getting the hell out of Acheron City. Remembering such cut his argument short. When it came to Pikachu's will, Ash knew he was never very good at changing the mouse's mind…nor was he in the mood to do so. Leaving Pikachu's Pokeball alone, the boy then reopened his arms for the mouse to return to, prompting the mouse to curl in its master's hold. At least Ash and Pikachu felt safe this way, so perhaps that was all that mattered.

He still could not get that nightmare's images out of his mind, though…

…_Don't think about it._

"Just…take it easy, okay buddy?" the boy asked gently, giving the mouse one little affectionate squeeze before dropping the subject.

"Nina and the others are past the gates," informed Misty, finally cuing Ash to follow her as she walked. "I gave them the first-aid kits from your backpack, and let them borrow Cyndaquil for light, if you don't mind." Of course, the first-aid kits were not a problem, and both kids knew Cyndaquil's participation was allowed. There were more pressing matters to "mind." Regaining his bearings, Ash found himself standing before large barred gates…the same ones he and the others saw seconds before their truck crashed. Only now, the gates were opened, curtsey of the scrap metal wreckage that plowed through them. The green truck's front engine and hood practically caved in on itself, and a few tires had blown-out. Ash and his friends were obviously not going to be continuing their trip to the chemical plant by vehicle.

"Are you…guys okay?" Ash quietly asked, stealing a few glances up and down Misty. He was certainly not attempting to be fresh, but Ash was worried Misty might have suffered injuries from the crash. Ash could feel his body sustained a few minor bruises, but nothing critical. Heavens knew the clumsy boy went through enough bumps, sprains, and broken arms throughout his accident-prone life to know if he was seriously injured. That did not mean he wished such on Misty, though. Ash also did an overall check of Pikachu, too. No apparent injuries were found.

"My left arm's sore," Misty admitted, pointing to a large bruise on the noted arm. "It's okay, though. I didn't pass out, either. Neither did Nina. I think you banged your head a little too hard against the back of the seat. Nina didn't think you had a concussion, and your ears never bled or anything. I checked you all over, just to be sure, and you seem okay…"

The redhead briefly trailed, noticing Ash suddenly looked down. Misty was not sure 'what' this exactly meant, until the girl spied a hint of redness to his cheeks. Perhaps it was due to her fatigue, but it took Misty a second to realize what she said. _"I checked you all over."_ Even Misty felt her cheeks warm after that one. "Oh…uh…nothing like _that_!" she stammered sheepishly, hearing a few soft giggles come from the listening Pikachu. _Okay, change the subject Misty_, the girl told herself, scratching the back of her head and drastically thinking of a way to redeem herself. Clearing her throat, Misty stubbornly shook the redness out of her face. God knew the kids needed one blip of lightheartedness to keep their sanities in check, but…

…They had better things to worry about. _Much _better things. "Anyway," continued Misty, feeling the light of the moment quickly spiral back into the darkness. Ever so ironically, Misty found her and Ash standing before the busted gates, where darkness indeed laid before them. "Nina's been tending to Jessie, James, and Meowth ever since."

The awkwardness gone, Ash finally turned his face back to Misty. The girl's last line particularly piqued the boy's interest. Ash was glad to hear that Nina sounded okay, no injuries reported yet. But… "…How's Team Rocket?"

Ash did not think he asked an overly difficult question. Nevertheless, Misty was unable to reply instantly. The girl's blue-green eyes stared forward, beyond the smashed gates. Beyond those gates were descending cement stairs, deeper and deeper into pitch darkness of an unidentifiable enclosure. Even Misty did not know 'where' their truck crashed into, but going back whence they came was certainly not an option, either. Nina and a few of Misty's Pokemon had neutralized this immediate area's zombies, but more were sure to follow. As much as the girl did not relish the idea, she noticed a flicker of light in the near distance down the steps, presumably Cyndaquil. Nina said she would be down there surveying the area. Jessie, James, and Meowth were down there with her…

…That was what bothered Misty. In fact, the girl found it almost impossible not to feel irked when thinking about Team Rocket, specifically…

…_Jessie_…

"Myst?"

Ash was bound to find out sooner or later, so there was no point in delaying the inevitable. Without humoring any awkwardness or emotions, Misty grabbed Ash's nearest hand and guided him down the dark enclosed steps. "Stay close and mind your footing," she warned, before Ash silently did as told. The only other thing Misty could say to heed his fears was "…Jessie will explain everything."

It was impossible for Ash not to blink after Misty's odd answer. _Jessie_? What did she, of all people, have to "explain"?

…Did Ash really want to know?

* * *

When Nina and Tauris planned on venturing into Acheron City, neither agent assumed they would be taking detours into the city's underground tunnels. Thus, Nina only had a basic understanding of underground Acheron. The cop did, however, know two things about the tunnel she currently stood inside: 1.) the tunnel was connected to Acheron's sewers, and 2.) the sewers were connected to the chemical plant.

As Chief Ulisse claimed, Team Rocket owned the Acheron Chemical Plant. They spilled the virus into the sewers…the same sewers most likely connected to the plant…the same sewers Nina was nearby. It was disturbing to know how close Nina was probably standing to the very "ground zero" that instigated this city's catastrophe. Yet, it was also relieving to know she was not far from the destined chemical plant, and the evacuation route Tauris mentioned. _So close, yet so far away_. Still, reaching the chemical plant via underground seemed a hell of a lot safer than going back through the zombie-filled streets.

Acheron City's sewers were maze-like passages that stank of decomposed waste. Then again, considering the entire aboveground city was consumed by the foul stench of decaying bodies, raw sewage was not much more disgusting to Nina's nose. Hell, she dared to say it almost smelt _nicer_ down in the stinking tunnel than up in the zombie-filled streets! Of course, there were no signs of zombies in the tunnel, either. The once-standing gates James crashed into probably voided the creatures' entry. By no means did that suggest that the tunnels were safe, but they were the "safest" place Nina and her troop found…as of this moment.

Still, Nina still could not get that…"beast" out of her mind. What the hell was it? A Pokemon? She was not very experienced and knowledgeable regarding Pokemon, but Nina's gut told her that thing was no Pokemon…at least, any 'natural' Pokemon. It certainly was not human, either. But Nina did have one little theory regarding the demon that seemed to have miraculously lost their trail.

_…A byproduct of the viral outbreak?_ Hell, if Acheron's virus could turn people and Pokemon into flesh-eating zombies, there was no reason to assume it could not mutate a hellish monstrosity such as that beast. But if that monster was indeed conceived through the virus, then what the hell was the virus _really_ meant for? _What in God's name was Team Rocket REALLY doing at the chemical plant?_

Nina was not thrilled to realize there was a good chance she would find out Team Rocket's dirty little secrets once her troop reached the chemical plant.

_Some secrets are best left secretive._

The worst part is, to solve secrets; there is almost always a price that must be paid.

How brave was Nina _really_ feeling tonight?

Moisture dripped from the ceiling, echoing droplets in seemingly endless darkness. The underground tunnel was like an abyss of nothingness, swallowing everything. Yet, out of the darkness came a tiny flame, small at first, then growing larger as Misty and Ash neared the sight. The flame reminded them of a small campfire, where four figures stood around it for light and warmth. Upon closer observation, the flame expectantly belonged to Cyndaquil, tired but keeping its flame burning for the surrounding Nina and Team Rocket trio. Aside the occasional flame crackles and overhead dripping, the area was plunged in uneasy silence.

Until…

"I can't friggen believe this!"

The approaching kid's sneakers scuffed against the concrete ground, halting upon hearing Nina's startling lament echo in the tunnel.

Half-hearted, almost slur-like groans then followed Nina's cue. "…Oh lay-off, cop. Jeez…you're such a…damn drama queen."

"_I'm_ a drama queen?!" Nina's pitch escalated, easily amplifying in echoes and causing Ash and Misty to jump slightly. Never before had the kids heard Nina lose her temper. The woman seemed to always maintain a level head. Nina was certainly not infallible, but Ash and Misty did think of her as an exceptionally strong-willed woman. She _had _to be! But now…hearing Nina yell at Jessie…the children were almost afraid to join the group around Cyndaquil, so Ash and Misty briefly kept their distance. "Who's the one playing a Goddamn _martyr_, Jessie? I still can't believe you're infected!"

Ash, especially, did not stay away for very long after hearing _that_. As if struck by an electrical current, he and Misty kids rushed to the makeshift campsite around Cyndaquil. Nina was on her feet, sporting a small bandage around her left thigh. Her injury could not have been overly serious, considering she stood perfectly, leering angrily across Cyndaquil's flames to where Jessie and her cohorts sat against a tunnel wall. Almost protectively, James and Meowth sat like bookends, sandwiching Jessie in the middle. More specifically, James and Meowth were on their knees around Jessie. Meowth was wearing a reddened bandage around his right shoulder, and James with matching gauze around his head like Tracey's headband. Presumably, the used bandages all covered injuries acquired from their truck wreck. Conversely, the red-haired woman was fully sitting down, stretching her long slender legs out before her…

…Legs that were uncovered by her rolled-down black boots…

…Legs covered in glass-edge cuts and multi-colored bruises…

…With the left shin stained reddish-purple around a bloody, first-sized bite.

Ash and Pikachu's echoing gasps more than easily grabbed Nina and Team Rocket's attentions.

"…And here come the twerps…" Jessie sarcastically snorted, bobbing her head side to side once in a cocky, sing-songy manner. The redhead's sapphire eyes narrowed lazily, with droopy eyelids above dark-rimmed eyes. Jessie blinked quite often, as if her eyelids were too heavy to keep open for longer than three seconds. Similarly, her head sagged, as if it was too heavy to hoist. Uncombed locks of her long magenta hair framed paled cheeks. Jessie stubbornly jerked her head away any time James attempted to brush the strands out of her eyes. That was when James sighed in dejection, and he and Meowth flashed hopeless looks up at the stunned twerps.

Ash did not even know 'where' to begin with this situation! Misty was not pleased, either. Jessie was infected? When? How? Well, okay, the "how" was a stupid question, since how _else _could somebody get infected in Acheron City? And did the "when" really matter, either? The bottom line was more than sufficient information: _Jessie was infected_. Jessie was…_dying_. Now, the only dire question that needed to be answered was how would they save her?

Nina was absolutely livid. "I must've been talking to a brick wall when I told you three about what happened at the Pokemon Center's ER…" Naturally, Nina broached that subject as quickly and tenderly as possible, lest she upset Ash and Misty all over again. Still, it was difficult for Nina's blood not to boil when it came to Jessie's behavior. Nina did not consider herself temperamental, but she did not have time to waste in Acheron City on account of Jessie's _sheer stupidity_. "You know what happens when people get bitten! Why the hell didn't you tell us about that bite sooner-?"

"Don't…lecture me…c-cop…" coughed Jessie, before raising a heavy arm to wipe her mouth. The woman's lips became smeared in red, though it was impossible to tell if the crimson was from her lipstick, or something…_else_. "…I'm not…some twerp. I'm a…big girl who can…take care of herself."

Nina most certainly begged to differ. Jessie was a far cry from Acheron's walking undead, or more serious infection cases like Chief Ulisse or Brock. However, the red-haired Rocket still could barely hold her head up. It would not be very long before Jessie traveled the same roads of Ulisse and Brock, and the worst part was…Jessie seemed to care less! "'A big girl taking care of herself'?" Nina mocked, folding her arms over her chest in a huff, shaking her head. "You sure as hell don't act like it!"

"…It's _my _life…" Jessie coldly insisted, narrowing weary, but eternally pigheaded, navy-blue eyes at Nina's maroon orbs. Just barely, Jessie managed to lean forward from her wall, showing the sheer adamancy in her darkening eyes. "Who the…hell are _you_, Nina…to tell me…how I should handle it? This is…_my life_…_MY decision_-!"

"But that's just it, Jessie!" Misty suddenly intervened, stepping before the Rocket trio whilst fishing her hands into her shorts' green pockets. "It doesn't _have_ to be your 'decision'! You don't have to accept this because…" she trailed, swallowing backlogged emotions before pulling out the slim, red needled vial from her left pocket. Far too many unpleasant memories were associated with that vaccine capsule, but… "…You _can_ be cured."

Many gasps echoed through the tunnel area, though they could all be categorized into two groups. Nina, Ash, and Pikachu sounded as though Misty just said the unthinkable: the girl eagerly throwing away something as precious as the virus vaccine. It was technically Brock's gift to his best friends. Plus, there was only one vaccine in their possession. For all they knew, it was the last vaccine vial in all of Acheron City, and God knew none of the survivors had time to look for other antidotes. The vaccine presented in Misty's hands was a "one-shot deal." The group still had yet to venture into the chemical plant, and who the hell knew what else was in this city? Giving up the vaccine _now_ seemed suicidal.

James and Meowth, on the other hand, looked as though they were kneeling before a merciful angel who just descended from Heaven. Neither of the Rockets was overly religious. Plus, Misty's dirty, bloodstained appearance was a far cry of any 'angel from Heaven.' But at that moment, seeing Misty offer the instrument capable of saving Jessie's life, James and Meowth felt blessed.

"Misty…" Nina started gently, darting her eyes between Misty and Ash. "…Are you…sure about this?" The policewoman was not trying to deprive Jessie of the vaccine, though Nina did not entirely believe Jessie's stubborn behavior warranted reward. More importantly, once Misty used that vial on Jessie, there was no turning back on the deal. The vaccine would be used, _gone_, and that would make everyone else in their group fair game for Acheron's undead. Besides, Nina knew Brock gave his life so Ash and Misty would have the vaccine handy for _themselves _if the need arose. Jessie was not part of the deal, though Nina doubted Brock was even aware of Jessie, James, and Meowth's presences in Acheron City, too.

Ash was thinking similarly, but not identically, to Nina. That vaccine was for _him and Misty,_ not Jessie. He did not begrudge the woman aid, but…_what about Misty?_ What if _she _got infected? There would not be any antidote for Misty if she used the vaccine on Jessie. It was too great of a risk. And what would Ash do if Misty got infected? The brash side of himself said he would scour Acheron City to find another vaccine…that was probably not even out there for all he knew! _Yes, Ash, 'brilliant' idea to blindly go running around for a second vaccine vial that probably never exists. You idiot!_ Then Ash would suffer a re-run of what happened to Brock in the Pokemon Center ER. Plus, in the unlikely event he _found_ another vaccine, Ash would probably take too long to find it, and be too late to return and save Misty. Then she would die, add more beloved blood to Ash's hands, and prolong the boy's spiral into guilt-riddled Hell! _It's YOUR fault, Ash. ALL YOUR FAULT!!!_

For these very reasons, Ash never bothered to consider the vaccine for _himself_, in the event he got infected. _This mess is YOUR fault, Ash! _Whenever he made a mess of his room or toys, Delia punished him, and now was no different. When people made mistakes, such as stupidly dragging their friends into a hellish city like Acheron, those responsible should not be rewarded. Ash dared to think if he ever got infected…he would have Goddamned deserved it!

_All YOUR fault!!_

Pikachu's ears drooped upon noticing a painful shudder come from Pikapi.

"…Forget it."

Much to Ash's surprise, that snort of negativity did not come from his own lips. The boy's glossy brown eyes blinked once before returning his attention to the injured Team Rocket woman. Jessie was still sitting as before, only this time with her arms firmly crossed over her chest defiantly.

"…I don't need…you goody-goodies'…damn sympathy!" grumbled Jessie, turning her head away from her agape audience, particularly her appalled partners. She was well aware of the opportunity she was declining, but for once in her life, Jessie was unfazed. Perhaps it was due to the virus warping her mind to the point of making stupid choices, or… "It's _my life…my damn decision_!"

So Jessie claimed. Yes, it was indeed her choice of how to handle her life. If she wanted to live or die, it was her rightful decision. However, was Jessie blind to the fact that her 'life' and her 'decisions' did not affect _just_ her? Did she not realize that her brave acceptance of death might end her suffering…but also _multiply_ the suffering of those closest to her? Did she not realize that there were others who _needed_ her to live?! Did she not realize how much she deeply meant to…

James could not stay quiet anymore.

"…Yes…it's your life and your decision…" James softly acknowledged, keeping his eyes on Jessie's leg wound, even when she surprisingly glanced back in his direction. Her wound never stopped weeping blood, perhaps a side effect from the virus? James did not know, nor did he have any intentions of finding out. "…And…_my_ life…_my _decision is to get you out of here safe and sound, Jessie," he swore, causing both Meowth and Jessie's blue eyes to widen in shock. "You have your choice of accepting the twerp's vaccine or not. But if you don't take it, then _my_ choice will be finding another vaccine."

"Are you crazy, James?!" Nina exclaimed incredulously, never realizing those words would have belonged to Jessie, had the redhead not been silenced by shock. True, Nina significantly admired James' chivalry. His devotion to Jessie reminded Nina of Tauris…_dammit_. "There's no way of knowing if there _are_ anymore vaccines! Even if there _were_, where would you look? How? There's no possible way you could find another in time-"

"Then I guess I'd better hurry, huh?" James lightly interrupted Nina, climbing to his feet and dusting himself off of any loose dirt. The violet-haired young man kept his eyes reserved for Jessie, bearing emeralds into sapphires that would hopefully crack Jessie's rock-solid stubbornness. Offering her a gentle smile, James added, "Of course, I wouldn't _have_ to go…if you'd accept the twerp's help, Jess."

Even in her semi-stupor, Jessie saw right through James' scheme like glass. Like a cat hunting a mouse, James cleverly boxed Jessie into a corner with nowhere to go. _Damn you, James_. Jessie still did not want the twerps' help. But, if Jessie denied Misty's vaccine, James would run off to God-knows-where and probably get himself killed in the process! Jessie did not want to accept twerpish help, but…she did not want to lose James, either. The damn catch-22s were relentless tonight.

Knowing James already made the decision for her, Jessie stifled a few choice words before admitting defeat. "Psh…now _you're _being…a frikken drama queen, James…"

His smile broadening, James narrowed his green eyes playfully. Jessie was never adept at accepting defeat, was she? Carefully, the violet-haired Rocket sat back down next to Jessie, exchanging joyful glances with Meowth. Discreetly thin layers of grateful tears clouded the males' eyes for only a second, before their faces lit up jovially. Jessie was going to live after all…their best friend…partner…leader…Jessie was so many things to Meowth and James, even _more_ to the latter. _'Drama queen'?_ Finally allowed to stroke away the strands of red hair straying across Jessie's face, James whispered a chuckled "Takes one to know one, Jess."

Jessie simply grunted a "…Hmph!" Misty so nearly approached the woman before Jessie shot sapphire daggers at the startled girl. "But…I swear to God…you twerps better not whine to me later…if one of you gets bitten," she noted, causing the said twerps to blink via the strange request. "None of this…'it's your fault we don't have a vaccine' bullshit! Remember…_you offered _the vaccine." More importantly, "I don't want…the rest of my life…being a non-stop guilt-trip…if one of you brats dies…because _I_ used the vaccine!"

Ash and Misty were stunned. Undoubtedly, guilt was the root of Jessie's 'stubbornness.' Her so-called stubbornness was not even stubbornness, per se. Jessie did not want to be riddled with potential guiltiness of being granted life in exchange for another, especially the twerps. Who could blame her? Who wanted to live for the rest of their life, knowing they were alive at the cost of sacrificing another's? Ash certainly did not want to live like that…

Knowing exactly what it felt like to have such guilt eating inside him, Ash fully understood Jessie's mindset. He did not wish this will-devouring pain on anyone, even Jessie.

"Give her the vaccine, Myst," Ash nodded with soft encouragement, before glancing at Jessie's weak, sympathetic blue eyes. Yes, he was worried for Misty, but Misty was not the one dying right now, was she? "And…don't worry about us," Ash reassured, feeling a few knots in his chest upon remembering "Brock…Brock wanted us to have the vaccine. But…he's not the type who'd be mad if we gave it to you, Jessie, especially if you need it more than Misty and I do." _This is…probably something Brock would WANT us to do_… The boy's arms around Pikachu tightened in a brief bout of vibrations, before Ash swallowed a lump in his throat to finish. "B-Brock wouldn't hold anything against you, and…neither will we."

It was impossible for Misty not to blink in awe over Ash's words. In fact, the typically dense, mouth-shooting boy happened to say all the right words Misty was unable to speak. Every so often, Ash _did_ say words of intelligence, and Misty felt very proud of him. _I'll bet Brock's proud, too_.

Yet…why was it that Ash was the one who did not look proud? The boy's face still sagged dismally, shamefully, as if he said something stupid yet again. _No_… Misty could tell something was drastically wrong, more profound than mere embarrassment.

"I'll administer the vaccine…" Misty's thoughts were interrupted as Nina approached the girl and gently took the wine-like-filled vial. Since Misty did not know much about needle injections, she figured she would leave the task to an adult. While Nina kneeled before Jessie and injected the antidote, Misty carefully approached Ash and Pikachu. The boy's gaze was now lowered, staring at the cement ground as if it were a beautifully mesmerizing painting. Slowly and delicately, Misty placed a hand on Ash's nearest shoulder. "…Ash?"

"_Oww_!!" Jessie suddenly shrieked, causing the kids to jump again and look where Nina finished administering the drug. As vigorously as possible, Jessie rubbed her left arm, presumably where the needle struck her vein. "Dammit! Take it…easy, cop! I'm not a…pincushion!"

Jessie's illustrious blue blob could not resist the opportunity to pop-out and salute a "Wooooobbuffet!!"

Nina just rolled her eyes and chimed a sarcastic "You're welcome, Jessie." Thereafter, the teal-haired woman rose back to her feet, discarding the empty vaccine vial. "Don't ask me how 'fast-acting' the vaccine is. Considering it seems to take a while for infectees to fully turn, I'm guessing it'll take a little while for your vaccine to completely clean your bloodstream." _Like Ulisse said: 'purified blood.'_ "But if the vaccine does what it should…" she trailed, unable to keep a relieved smile off her own lips. Sure, Jessie and Nina did not have the most fun-loving of relationships. Yet, Nina would have been lying if she claimed she was not happy to know Jessie would be one less life lost tonight. "…You should be fine."

As if Nina just spoke the vocal password to open a gate, Meowth and James exchanged final glances of relief…before Meowth's own floodgate opened. "OH TANK' GOD, JESSIE!!!" the cat bawled, jumping into Jessie's lap and wrapping his short arms around her thin waist. "We were so worried a-about you! How could Jimmy and I s-start da' motto with you?! Dawaahahawwhaaa!!!" Meowth blubbered, before James and Wobbuffet followed suit and engaged in a tearful Team Rocket group hug around their dear Jessie.

"Ow! _Ow_! Easy! _Easy_!" a yelping Jessie ached, attempting to get some breathing room from her weepy partners. It _was _difficult for Jessie not to feel her own eyes fill up after realizing she was not leaving James and Meowth so soon. _But…the cop just said it would take a while for the vaccine to kick-in! _Having her cohorts latch onto her body felt like red-hot knives against Jessie's sore frame. "I'm not…all better _yet_, you idiots!" Rolling her eyes, Jessie sighed loudly before shooting playful expressions at her teary-eyed partners…her best friends… "_Argh_…what would you do with me?"

Frankly, James and Meowth would rather not know.

From the sidelines, Nina, Ash, and Misty watched the Rockets' scene with smiles on their faces. For Nina, it was reassuring to have actually _saved a life_ tonight. Though the night was still young, and nobody knew what lie ahead in this city, Nina did feel a sense of victory. Saving one life was better than saving none, after all.

Misty honestly felt happy for the Rocket thieves, regardless of what they might have done in the past. Law-breakers or not, Jessie, James, and Meowth obviously deeply cared about each other. The trio reminded Misty of her, Ash, and…Brock. Chewing her lower lip, Misty felt bittersweet heartstrings get yanked whilst watching Team Rocket hug. On a few rare occasions, Misty and her two friends engaged in group hugs, too, and nothing brought her greater joy. She somewhat envied not being able to share a group hug with Ash and Brock like Jessie did with her loved ones.

_But…I still have Ash_… Misty would never forget Brock, but she knew her eldest friend would not want her forgetting about Ash, either. Turning to the younger boy, Misty offered a smile just for him. Whether or not they were indeed in Hell, Misty still needed Ash.

And…Ash needed Misty…though for significantly different reasons.

"…Ash?" Misty blinked, noticing the boy promptly turned away the moment he saw her glistening aquamarine eyes. Ash did not want to see the kindness in her eyes, nor did he want to see Team Rocket's bittersweet reunion anymore. Everything was getting overwhelming. Already, Ash never took kindly to emotional moments like this…and knowing that _he_ was the reason why he, Misty, and _Brock_ could never be together again like Jessie, James, and Meowth…

The second Misty saw Ash run a finger under his nose…something painfully screwed inside Misty's chest, and she instantly extended a hand to his shoulder.

The hand never got far, though…

"_Gurrraaaaaaaarrggh_!!!"

_Gimmie a Goddamn break!_ "Shit!" cursed Nina, instantly slicing the bittersweet moment as that "beast's" roar echoed violently throughout the tunnel. Just when Nina thought the damn monster lost their trail, it graced them with its hideous presence again! The echoing roar came from somewhere in the tunnels, though it was impossible to tell "where." Chances were, the thing would enter the same way Nina and the others did: through the smashed gates! The tunnel might be seemingly empty, but it was not protected from the outside world anymore. Any_thing _could get in there.

Drawing her revolver, Nina motioned the Team Rocket members to help each other to their feet. Jessie was still going to need James' assistance until her full recovery, which would slow the group down. James did indeed lose Tauris' shotgun during their pickup truck's first crash by the A.P.D., so all their group had left was Nina's revolver and the few bullets she had left after Jessie's crazed shooting spree. The worst part was Nina already knew her bullets did not harm that beast! Considering Pikachu's earlier electric attacks never stopped "it" either, Pokemon did not seem like a wise choice to pit against that monster. The next option?

_Run like hell!_

Attempting to remain calm, Nina took a deep breath. "James and Meowth, go ahead of me and help Jessie," the officer ordered, while Jessie recalled Wobbuffet and hobbled alongside James' shoulder. Meowth kept his paws on Jessie's wounded leg to act as a cushion whenever Jessie applied pressure to it. Once the Team Rocket trio was ahead of her, Nina turned to the anxious Ash and Misty. "Cyndaquil's flame will definitely attract that thing, but we're not going to be able to see without some light. We'll need Cyndaquil up front to guide us, at least if and when we find a lit area. Is that alright with you, Ash?"

There did not seem to be much of a choice, did there? "Okay," Ash nodded, peering down at his faithful Fire Type. "You heard her Cyndaquil. Lead the way!"

"Cynda!" the little yellowish Pokemon squeaked tiredly, before trotting ahead of the Team Rocket trio.

"There's bound to be a manhole, ventilation shaft, ductwork, or something we can use to get out of here, but we've gotta' find it first," Nina noted, before motioning for the kids to go ahead of her. Nina would take the rear of her party, in the event that beast reached them. Behind her were the gates, a moderate distance away. Even so, she could already hear the crackling cement stairs under the stomping sounds of the beast's approach. _Stomp...stomp...stomp_... Whatever in hell that demon was, it was certainly persistent. "But we sure as hell can't stay here. Let's move!"

* * *

_There is…blood…nearby…warm…_

_Flesh…near…too…_

_…Sustenance._

_Fear._

_Run…run…_

_…You'll be found._

_Then get crushed…bone…snaps…skin…blood…_

_…Fear._

_…Food._

_Blood…flesh…fear…food…_

_…You will not…get away._

* * *

The small group of escapees trekked deeper into the dark sewer tunnels. Somewhere behind them was the pursuing beast. In front of them was ominous, seemingly endless darkness. Under their feet was sloppy, reeking sewage. Above their heads…

…Above their heads…were _Misty_'s greatest nightmares!

There were Heaven-sent benefits to Bug Type Pokemon being weak against Fire Types. Cyndaquil had barbequed several of the sewer's infected Bug Pokemon that had mutated into rotten, bony monstrosities. Further into the underground tunnels, half a dozen undead Ariados and Spinarak crawled along the cement walls. Undead or living, the oversized spiders still retained their natural vulnerability to fire, enabling Cyndaquil's human allies to pass through the tunnels with relative ease. Nina never had to waste ammunition, and Flamethrowers were less noisy than gunshots, which might attract that pursuing monster's attention. The giant bugs' bodies were completely incinerated, transforming Acheron City's underground tunnels into a putrescent crematorium.

Nina's group stumbled upon the tunnel's compactor area, stinking of burnt flesh and garbage. Once the bugs were killed, the locale was secure. Fortunately, there were also dim emergency lights flickering in this area, allowing Cyndaquil to finally earn itself a rest back in its Pokeball for now.

James had assisted Nina in manually lowering the compactor unit's steel door, slamming it closed with a heavy boom. The hefty barricade weighed at least a considerable fifty pounds, probably more, and had to be at least a foot thick. The compactor's door was not one of the A.P.D.'s flimsy shutters, so Nina was guessing _nothing_ would be getting through this barricade. They were safe.

…So she thought, anyway.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Nina and James then returned to where Ash and Misty had been assisting Jessie whilst James helped Nina. Once James resumed his role and swapped places with the twerps, Nina took a look-around the compactor area. Raw, greenish-brown sewage rose to the group's ankles: not a very high surface height, but nevertheless disgusting. Nina was glad her boots covered her shins, though the sneaker-clad Ash and Misty were not so lucky.

The slimy water easily seeped through the fabric of the kids' trainers and socks, sticking to the skin of their feet like cold, sticky, nasty adhesive. Already, Misty was squirming over the stomach-churning sights of gigantic, nightmarish _BUGS_. The undead Spinarak and Ariados were visions straight out of Misty's darkest arachnophobia-induced nightmares! The bug-eyed girl was practically Ash's conjoined twin latched onto his arm during Cyndaquil's bug extermination. As if the zombie bugs were not bad enough, now Misty and Ash's skins crawled each time their feet made a slushy, squishy, nasty footstep! Between the grime on their feet and the overhanging stench of Cyndaquil's cremated bugs (never mind the rest of Acheron's rotten flesh-eaters), it was indeed a miracle Ash and Misty never threw up.

_This is BEYOND 'gross'!!_

Keeping her gaze upwards and away from the grime at her feet, Nina scanned the area for an escape route. She still did not want to stand idle for an inordinate amount of time. Besides, staying here to rot with the sewage was most certainly not appealing. But what was her next option?

_…An air vent?_

Indeed, Nina's maroon eyes blinked upon seeing the large circular opening roughly nine feet from the slimy ground. It was a concrete ventilation tunnel, containing an immobile metal fan. If the fan was not spinning, the filtration circulation system was probably not working. Plus, the area rank too potently for the air to have been recently filtered. All bets were on the possibility that the filtration got shut down alongside the chemical plant.

…Perhaps their group was closer to the plant than Nina realized.

As long as the vents and fans were not working, the small tunnel provided the perfect escape route. Now, the only question regarded how the heck to get inside…

…The plan was already formulating in Nina's head as the words poured through her lips. "We need a Pokemon to break that fan," Nina explained, pointing a finger at the fan for the others to notice. "While I don't know where the vent leads, it's currently not functioning, so it should be safe to traverse. It's probably a lot safer hiding up there, out of that…'creature's' reach, too. However, we're gonna' need Pokemon who can break the fan and is strong enough help us climb up there."

Nina's creative plan seemed plausible, which inspired Ash's own creativity to activate. Before any of the other group members could volunteer, the boy grabbed a minutely-used Pokeball. Bulbasaur's vines were a good choice to use, but the Grass Pokemon was quite tired from this evening and still deserved its rest. Fortunately, Bulbasaur was not the only vine Pokemon Ash could use. "Bayleaf! Go!"

Misty was five seconds away from complimenting Ash on his wise choice…before she grabbed his arm again. Only this time, she was not grappling onto him for her own sake, but for _Ash_'s sake the moment his overly affectionate Bayleaf pounced on him, gushing "Bey! Bey!" It was thanks to Misty's hold that Ash never fell backwards into the murky waters below. Pikachu nearly fell out of Ash's arms, too, and was grateful Pikapi held on tightly. Ash loved Bayleaf just as much as his other Pokemon, but he certainly did not love the idea of falling butt-backwards into revolting sewage!

Nina, Jessie, James, and Meowth just stifled giggles. Heavens knew all of them needed as many light-hearted moments as possible throughout this nightmare. How _else_ would they remain sane?

Sweatdropping, Ash regained his balance, sighed in tremendous relief, and then patted Bayleaf's yellow head. Now certainly was not the time for fooling around. "Bayleaf, I want you to use Razor Leaf to break that fan," the boy requested, pointing to the said fan for his Grass Pokemon to target. "Then we're gonna' need your vines to lift us up into the vent."

"Is Bayleaf strong enough to do that?" Nina wondered, eyeing each member of her group. Bayleaf certainly looked stronger than Bulbasaur, and Nina doubted the Grass Pokemon would have any trouble hoisting the young kids. Nina knew she and the Rockets were in good shape, but adults naturally weighed more than children.

Narrowing her blue eyes, Jessie shot Nina a brief dagger. "_Of course _Bayleaf can lift us! Jeez…how much do you think I weigh?" Realizing that was a loaded question, the redhead painfully pinched James and Meowth before they dared to comment on the touchy subject. "One snicker…out of _any_ of you…and you'll be eating sewage! _Got it_?!"

Jessie's typical temper was returning. Oh yes, that vaccine was working.

"Don't worry, Nina," Ash reassured with a confident nod, rubbing his Grass Type's head. Similarly to Jessie's earlier plans with the pickup truck, Ash would not have suggested Bayleaf's assistance if he did not think the Pokemon could help. Besides, no matter what, Ash always held the highest faith in his Pokemon. "Bayleaf can handle it."

The words of confidence were all Nina required for her to agree to Ash's plan.

_"Gurraaaaarrggh!!!"_

…Besides, none of them had any time to dispute Ash's plan, either.

_BOOM!!_

The humans and Pokemon inside the compactor division jumped involuntarily as their area echoed the eardrum-bursting blare of pounded metal. _BOOM! BOOM!_ Again and again rammed merciless pounds like a hailstorm raining boulder-sized chunks of ice. _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!!_ It was deafening and prompted the frightened listeners to jump with every _BOOM_ and attempt to cover their aching ears. Hearts rapidly pounded in coordination with the outside noise. The racket was so proud that tremor-induced ripples dramatically splashed the underfoot sewage, spattering the occupants' legs. Yet, the slime hitting their legs was not what caused Nina and the others to nearly faint. No.

What nearly caused them to faint were the massive bulges in the compactor's heavy steel door. All of the dents jutted inward and kept multiplying with each massive _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!!_

This moment was identical to that old fairytale about _The Three Little Pigs_. Except, in _this_ crazy story, the wolf was not going to blow down the house…this monster was just going to bomb through it like a freight train!

For Nina in particular, she had another allusion for this moment, one that was even more fitting than a fairytale.

_It can break through solid steel…_

Now Nina knew what ripped through the A.P.D.'s steel shutters.

_If this monster is capable of shredding and denting solid steel…_

The policewoman's heart skipped a beat.

_…Imagine what it'll do to US!!_

_"Gurraaaaaaaaarrrrrggh!!!" BOOM!! BOOM!!!! BOOM!!!!!_

The pummeled door was _not _going to hold for much longer!

"Bayleaf, Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled, attempting to maintain his frightened composure whilst his Pokemon bombarded the fan with a flurry of leaves. It took an eons-long few seconds before the powerful Grass Type managed to weaken the fan, enough for a swift lashing of its Vine Whip to smash the blades into pieces.

_BANG!!!_

…Just as a hubcap-sized hole broke through the steel door!

Nina trained her revolver right on the hole. She awaited the inevitable like a kid at a carnival game, waiting to mallet-whack the fake mole when it popped out of its hole. Nina had every intention of pulling the trigger the second that beast showed its not-so-pretty face. She was almost looking forward to its debut, particularly relishing the chance to send a bullet right between its undead eyes.

But first things first, now that the vent was open. "Jessie, I want you near the front! James and Meowth go with her; one of you in front of Jessie and the other behind," Nina demanded, resuming their earlier formation, before scooting them to Bayleaf. "Ash and Misty will follow, and I'll take the rear," she swore, keeping her gun pointed at the door. Even though her bullets did not work on the monster before, Nina was out of options. She seriously doubted a Pokemon battle would help matters. If only Nina could find that monster's weak spot…it had to have one, right?

_BOOM!! BOOM!!! BOOM!!! BANG!! Another hole…_

"You heard her, Bayleaf. Hurry!" called Ash, while Bayleaf quickly wrapped its vines around Meowth and sent the cat first. The lift was easy, and allowed the Grass Pokemon to leave Meowth in the vent to clear away any sharp remains of the shattered fan. When the tunnel was ready, Bayleaf gently hoisted Jessie, mindful of her healing body. The evolved Grass Pokemon had no trouble lifting Jessie into the vent, and the same applied to James. Once the Rockets reached higher ground, it was Ash and Misty's turns.

_BOOM!! BANG!! BANG!! BOOM!! Two more holes…f_

"Go Misty!" Ash insisted, almost pushing the redhead into Bayleaf due to his frantic nervousness. Ash would have been damned if he selfishly went before Misty and left her behind. He did not even like the idea of going ahead of Nina so she could take the rear, but now was not the time to whine about it. That monster was probably seconds away from breaking down the steel door! "Just go! I'll be right behind you!"

_BANG!! BANG!! BOOM!! BANG!! Three more holes…_

Of course, Misty was not thrilled with the idea of going ahead of Ash, either. There was no denying that Ash's odd, disturbing behavior from earlier did not settle Misty's worries about him pulling anything stupid, too. But knowing all she could do was trust him, Misty nodded and accepted Bayleaf's vines around her small waist. The ascent was short and simple, but the entire time, all Misty could think about was _"I'll be right behind you!" You'd BETTER be, Ash Ketchum! _

_BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! …CRACK…!_

"Oh shit…" hissed Nina, noticing fractures spread across the Swiss cheese-like door identically to threads of a spider's web. Nina's trigger finger vibrated. Pieces of the door's metal were chipping and breaking…crumbling. That was not a good sign. "Ash, get in that vent _now_!" she ordered in a dark bark. Nina's tone had that "_do this, or else_" tone Ash knew very well from Misty, a clear-cut sign that he better damn-well do as told.

"Bey! _Bey_!" Bayleaf squealed, insisting its beloved master hurry and get out of harm's way. Hell, the Grass Pokemon was not even going to wait for Ash to issue the command. The faithful Bayleaf encompassed its vines around Ash's waist and tossed him and Pikachu into the ventilation tunnel before the boy could blink. Ash nearly collided into Misty, while Team Rocket up front continued to scoot further into the crowded vent to make room. The tunnel was only wide enough for the humans to crawl on their hands and knees, causing Ash to scrape his upon the rude but necessary hoist from Bayleaf.

Green vines quickly released the boy, dropping back down to remainder of the group. Pikachu hopped out of Ash's arms and scampered back to the vent's opening to check on the last members of their group. Unable to make a 180-degree turn in the narrow vent, Ash peered over his shoulder to Bayleaf and Nina. "Nina! Bayleaf! Hurry!" he desperately yelled, with an additional "Pikaaaa!" from Pikachu.

Neither needing to be told twice, Nina holstered her weapon a second before Bayleaf grabbed her. The woman was practically flying thanks to the Pokemon's powerful vines, reaching the hole much more quickly than Nina originally credited Bayleaf. The woman's fingers touched the edge of the hole, about to climb in…

…When…

_CRAAAAASSSHHHH!!!_

_"GURRRAAAAAAAARGHHH!!"_

The sounds of shattered metal rained down from below, causing Ash's heart to practically drop upon realizing what happened. Splashes of sludge resonated, sloppy thuds and booms and growls and…_Oh my God…Bayleaf and Nina!!_

Ash felt something crash into him, lurching him forward and back into a yelping Misty. An additional weight was added to his back for a split second, before Nina scoffed and pulled herself back to her hands and knees. Only able to look over his shoulder, Ash sighed in relief upon seeing Nina had made it into the passage.

"Bey! Bey!"

_…But…oh no…Bayleaf!!_

Ash was not even going to attempt to have Bayleaf battle "it"! Unable to maneuver well in the tight enclosure, Ash did the next best thing and grabbed Bayleaf's Pokeball, tossing it to Pikachu, the only member of their group who could freely move inside the tunnel. "Pikachu! Recall Bayleaf! Quick!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded affirmatively, before rushing past Nina to the vent's entrance.

Minus the petrified Bayleaf, Pikachu was the only one who saw a bird's eye view of "it."

The creature was gigantic, roughly eight feet tall, still wearing that gore-stained sheet around its body like a tarp. But now in a dimly lit setting, Pikachu could see more of the beast's features. It was still anyone's guess what was hidden under the ragged cloth covering the demon's chest and back. Its hairless scalp was missing pieces of purplish-blue flesh, exposing cracked skull that looked as though somebody crushed it and glued it back together with the monster's own dried blood! Strangely, bloodstained gauze wrapped around the monster's head, only showing the monster's blood-red eyes. Its head resembled that of a cliché monster movie mummy who just climbed out of its tomb. Yet, the fiend's uncovered arms and legs were as big and burly as tree trunks. Interestingly, the arms were not identical, either. One arm was overloaded with rippling muscles, a sickly shade of azure and highly reminiscent of a Machoke. Of course, Pikachu knew this abomination before its eyes was no Machoke! The arm's color was not the natural gray-blue color of a Machoke's and sported too many odd bumps. The purplish-blue skin also appeared reptilian. Even so, the beast's hand was human-like, but probably large enough to fit Pikachu's whole body in its palm! Each finger sported a two-inch long talon stained in rusty, age-old gore.

But the demon's _other _arm was what truly appalled Pikachu.

The other arm…was not even an 'arm' at all! It was longer than the muscular arm, and…slithered like a snake. More specifically, the 'arm' resembled a tentacle, though not identically to a Tentacool or Tentacruel's. Near the tentacle's middle, where an elbow might be, the appendage spit apart into five smaller tentacles, very much like an upside-down flower. The smaller tentacles branched outward like five snaky fingers, all nearing the horrified Bayleaf…!

Snapping out of its mortified shock, Pikachu held out the Pokeball and fired its returning laser at Bayleaf. Mere seconds before the hellish demon touched the Grass Type, Bayleaf vanished in a flash of red, retreating to the protection of its Pokeball.

Naturally, Pikachu hurried back to give Pikapi Bayleaf's Pokeball. Naturally, Ash heavily sighed in utmost relief, holding Bayleaf's capsule to his heaving chest and thanking God.

Naturally…the beast screamed for being deprived its meal.

_"GURRRAAAAAAAARGHHH!!"_

"Let's _move_!" Nina ordered, while everyone else up front crawled as fast as they could through the dirty concrete tunnel. Violent roars echoed behind them, but there were reassurances about the vent: it was above the monster's head, and it was made out of solid concrete. Yes, the beast proved it was capable of shredding steel, but there was no way in hell it could shred concrete!

…Right?

Pikachu was the first to scream as something jutted up from _right behind _it, effortlessly slicing through the concrete passageway as if it were made of tissue paper. Dust and concrete particles sprayed the area, specifically Nina's face, while she jerked backwards and Ash went forwards. Pikachu rushed over in front of Pikapi, while Nina scrambled for her gun. The woman's unbelieving maroon eyes widened upon seeing the unearthly tentacle-like arm slither through a gaping hole in the tunnel's concrete floor.

For a moment, Nina wondered if she should even bother with her magnum.

_Jesus…it can even…slice through solid concrete!_

_What the hell IS this thing?!_

Nina did not want to find out via first-hand experience, that was for sure. Silvery tentacles snaked around their surroundings, obviously looking for something to grab onto. Seizing the opportunity, Nina leveled her magnum's barrel right on one of the five littler tentacles. There was no guarantee that shooting would work, but, "Cover your ears!" Nina warned the others upfront, before squeezing the trigger.

_BANG! "GURRRAAAAARRRRRRGHHH!!!!"f_

Nina did not know which was more deafening: the bang from her gun fired at close-range, or the piercing howl that emanated through the sewers a second later. Nina nearly dropped her gun to block her ears as the beast screamed. Blood and white pus sprayed Nina's face, all coming from one of the _obliterated _little spazing tentacles in the vent. Four tentacles remained, but the one Nina shot was now splattered against the walls and her face in pinkish clumps. If she were not so hell-bent on surviving this night, Nina would have retched.

But there was one consolation that made Nina's gore-painted lips curl upwards.

_Well, well, well…so you DO have a weakness after all._

But that did not mean the game was over, or that Nina should count her victory. The bloodied tentacles then slithered back down through the whole whence they came, just like a snake. A trail of blood and pus was all that remained, and that was when Nina finally released a breath she never realized she restrained.

But, again, the game was far from over. _If that thing comes back...we're trapped!_ Nina worried, swallowing as she noticed there was no sign of an exit route nearby. _If that thing can tear through the pipes..._

"We have to keep moving," Nina knew, nervously scooting Ash forward. Mindful of the hole, Nina climbed over it while their large group continued to scramble through the small vent. "There's no telling where that thing will pop up again," she shuddered, feeling watched like a mouse trapped in a maze. At least Nina knew how to "hurt" the monster, but…what if the monster attacked the front of their group, where the weak Jessie and her cohorts crawled? Team Rocket was defenseless. "That thing's tentacles seem sensitive. I can shoot it if it attacks my end, but…"

"Pikachu can handle the front, right buddy?" Ash suddenly suggested, much to Nina's surprise. "You heard Nina, pal; aim for its tentacles!"

"Good tinkin', twerp!" Meowth suddenly called from the front, bearing his razor sharp claws. "Leave it to Pikachu and Meowth! We'll show dat' monsta' a ting' or two!"

"Pika!" the electric mouse eagerly complied, before scampering up where Jessie, James, and Meowth crouched. Now that they knew the demon's weakness, a newfound confidence flared in Pikachu's little body. There was no reason to be afraid, since Pikachu was expecting the monster this time. Yes, the beast was scary…'horrifying' to be frank. Pikachu had never seen something so abominable before in its life! But this situation was no different than a child facing 'monsters in the closet.' Once they realized the 'monster' was not real, or simply an old sweater, there was nothing to fear. With red cheeks crackling with electricity, Pikachu tuned its ears for any sudden noise. Come hell or high water, that monster was _not _going to surprise Pikachu again.

...So Pikachu thought.

_BOOM!!_

Jessie was the one to scream this time when she heard the creature hammer another hole through the tunnel, this time behind her heels! The red-haired woman scrambled a safe distance away, while James jerked backwards. A gigantic clawed _hand _rose up through the hole, like a horror movie's undead rising out of cemetery grounds. Fortunately, expecting this debut, Pikachu and Meowth ran to the hand and attacked. Meowth slashed with Fury Swipes, chipping the beast's talons. Pikachu masterfully directed its discharged electricity solely on the hand, careful not to zap the vent's occupants. Thank God concrete did not conduct electricity. Blood sprayed, muscular skin shredded, but the monster's hand never budged. Apparently, this monster's clawed hand was not as tender as the tentacle-like arm.

Ash could not see all the action from his angle, but he could tell by the noise up front that Pikachu and Meowth's efforts were not working. But, maybe if they were patient, the monster would give up? _Heh, wouldn't that be nice?_ Sadly, that was what Ash was hoping.

Ash would soon realize how naïve he thought.

To James' horror, the monster's hand kept moving, and actually flicked Meowth away with a powerful, yet seemingly effortless, _slap_. The cat banged his head against a wall of the vent, coercing James to grab the dazed Pokemon into his protective arms. Meanwhile, Pikachu continued to send electrical currents to the hand. But to James' shock, the current seemed to _attract _the hand more than anything else. As if the massive arm had its own brain, it followed the direction of the electricity, as if knowing the current would lead to Pikachu…lead to _food_! The tunnel's gaping whole tore larger as the monster's claws neared closer and closer..._closer..._

"Pi!" Pikachu shrieked, before canceling its attack and leaping away from the seizing hand. If electricity did not work, the mouse's only other option was whipping the hand away with its tail, powerfully enough to send the hand back down through its hole. That was when Pikachu then ran back to its master, wanting more than anything to be in Pikapi's protective arms like Meowth in James'.

The mouse had just passed Misty and was seconds away from leaping into Ash when…

_BOOM!!!_

The demon hand shot up from under Pikachu's feet like a hot spring's geyser. The oversized palm collided into Pikachu's stomach, with talons piercing the mouse's tender chest and belly. The force of the impact slammed the mouse's spine into the roof of the concrete tunnel. Particles of dirt rained down from Pikachu's overhead impact, while a pained cry escaped Pikachu's blood-speckled lips.

Something _cracked_.

The earth-shattering _crack_ came from inside Pikachu…and Ash. The only difference was that one 'crack' was physical, the other…emotional.

This scene was almost identical to the time Sabrina's Kadabra used Psychic and sent Pikachu sailing backwards into the ceiling of the Saffron City Gym! And just like that time at the Saffron Gym, Ash felt his heart skip a beat. His eyes widened in horrific disbelief, before watching his beloved first Pokemon fall face-first to the floor. The demon's hand slinked back into its hole, giving Ash the chance to crawl closer to his panting Pokemon. Pikachu was alive, but not moving…if it could move…_no, don't think like that! _Tenderly, Ash scooped up Pikachu into his arms, managing to prop himself up on his left knee. Warm, sticky fluids bled from Pikachu's pierced chest and stomach, but the Pokemon's frontal portion was clearly not the prime source of pain. With Pikachu on his right leg, one of the boy's arms caressed Pikachu's back for any wounds…

"Pik.._aaa_….!!!" the mouse cried out upon feeling Ash's fingers against the small of Pikachu's back, where the most damage had been done. As if he just burnt his fingers on a hotplate, Ash removed his hand from Pikachu's injured spine, unsure where to hold Pikachu without accidentally hurting it. The mouse writhed in pain within its master's arms, while poorly stifled whimpers escaped Pikachu's bleeding lips.

Ash felt himself starting to tremble as well. Certainly, Pikachu had earned its share of injuries throughout its lifetime, but never _this_ severe! Ash did not even know the full extent of Pikachu's injuries! _Oh God…what…what should I do?_

Nina, on the other hand, had a better estimate of Pikachu's injuries from her angle. She was not a doctor, but Nina had seen plenty of injuries in her line of work, ranging from shoot-outs to gang fights. Though she dared never say it in Ash's presence, Nina had a sinking suspicion his mouse's spine was broken.

_Dear God…_

"Kaa….cha….chaaa…" whimpered Pikachu, feeling its gaze become blurry as the pain in its spine began to overtake its small body. Its yellow eyelids became excruciatingly heavy, and in between long blinks, agony-induced tears leaked across Pikachu's exhausted face. After what happened tonight…at _Nemi's Restaurant_…the Pokemon Center…the sewers…Pikachu was tired…so very, very tired…

Ash knew that look on Pikachu's face. Brock looked the same way, right before he… "Come' on buddy. Stay awake," the boy practically ordered, feeling his voice waver as his heart practically pounded out of his chest. Another feverish sweat broke over his body, and it was almost impossible for Ash to keep his arms steady on Pikachu. Being in shaky hands obviously must have been uncomfortable for the paralyzed rodent, causing Pikachu to quietly quiver as it drifted in and out of consciousness. Blood continued to leak from Pikachu's front, along with areas where Pikachu's back skin broke. Between the blood and tears leaking out of his Pikachu…_oh God, please no!_

"I know it hurts, buddy..." Ash choked, blinking back tears and swallowing to maintain his composure for Pikachu's sake. He simply could not stand listening to Pikachu quietly cry. Something kept twisting tighter and harder in the boy's chest. "...But you're gonna' be o-okay, Pikachu," he reassured, holding Pikachu as tenderly as possible. _No! _Ash would not lose Pikachu like he lost Brock! All they had to do was get Pikachu to a doctor…was there such a person in Acheron City? _Don't think that way, dammit!! _Ash was not going to lose Pikachu and that was final! All he needed to do was return Pikachu to its Pokeball and have it rest for the duration of this sick nightmare. Once Acheron City was behind them, Pikachu would most certainly get the medical attention it deserved. _Yes! _Pikachu would live. "E-everything's…gonna' to be o-okay."

Misty blinked back her own tears as she peered over her shoulder, feeling her heart go out to both Pikachu and Ash. She could see the struggle Pikachu was having to remain conscious, and she could also notice Ash's stroking hand tremble with each pained breath the mouse made. _Oh God, please_... Misty prayed with every fiber of her wellbeing. It was obvious that Ash was praying the identical. _Don't do this to him. Please let Pikachu be okay._

Sadly, their prayers were not answered.

_"GURRRAAAAARRRRRRGHHH!!!!"_

The missile-like abomination burst through the hole yet again, this time the creature's illustrious tentacle arm. But much to Ash's horror, he never realized how close he kneeled to the hole…until the geyser-like tentacle ran against the leg he used to prop Pikachu. Inconveniently, the tentacle sliced through the boy's right leg, the one previously diced at _Nemi's_. With the ferocity capable of cutting through steel and concrete, it was a miracle Ash only suffered severe gashes across the front of his leg. Hot blood spewed from deeply slashed skin, instantly sending the boy into screams and knee-first in a pool of wine-colored fluids. _Nemi's_ butcher was 'merciful' compared to this tentacle abomination!

Everything happened so fast. Ash's massacred leg smashed its knee into a bloody puddle…mere seconds before he realized the attack caused him to drop Pikachu.

_Oh God…_

Fortunately, Pikachu was caught, just before it slammed into the floor.

_Oh God…_

_Un_fortunately, it was the monster's tentacle arm that caught Pikachu.

_NO!_

"PIKACHU!!" Ash screamed, practically forgetting his own injury and rushing to the hole, painfully spilling his own blood everywhere. At that moment, Ash did not care about himself…_only Pikachu_! But just like one of Team Rocket's Pokemon-stealing vacuums, before anyone could reach Pikachu, tentacles wrapped around the paralyzed mouse pulled the yellow Pokemon down the hole. Had Nina not grabbed Ash's arms in time, he probably would have recklessly dived right after Pikachu. Misty had been screaming at Ash, but he never listened to the words. Restrained by the policewoman, the boy was left peering down the hole where he last saw Pikachu…

...And nearly lost his own consciousness.

Ash saw the beast. The giant was only a foot shorter than the vent's height, making the tunnel an easy-reaching distance for it. The boy saw its four tentacles wrap around Pikachu like a four-cornered blanket. Ash could only see slivers of Pikachu's yellow fur peek through gaps in the silvery, slimy tentacles. The mutant arm was attached to some gigantic...'creature'....that had massive violet-blue arms and legs, all covered by a gory sheet with cut-out holes for its arms and head. And its head...it was covered in bloody bandages, with its gleaming red eyes the only visible parts. There was a large bloodstain where its mouth probably was, but it was anyone's guess how the creature fed with those bandages over its mouth.

Unfortunately, Ash was about to find out _how_ it fed.

The tentacle arm, with all four spit tentacles wrapped around Pikachu, slowly withdrew into _itself_, taking the lifeless mouse with it. Very much like a snake swallowing a whole bird's egg, Pikachu disappeared _inside_ the tentacle, while a lump formed through the beast's ungodly arm. Slowly, the lump passed through the tube-like tentacle, slowly…gradually…getting smaller…_smaller_. From the consuming tentacles came sounds of snapping bone, breaking skin, and spattering fluids echoed throughout the below chamber. Red carnage spilled from the arm's tips like water from a fire hose. 'Something' went _inside _the creature's tentacle-like arm, breaking down as it passed through like food in an intestine. The arm was not even an arm…it was the beast's friggen _throat_! By the time the lump reached the monstrosity's shoulder blade, the food was gone…

_Pika…chu?_

Once the tentacles extended outward, back to their original state, blood and yellow-pieces of fur soaked the snaking tentacles…but the arms no longer held anything.

No Pikachu.

The beast gave off a victorious, satisfied howl. Because its voice was naturally ear piercing, it never heard the sound of the devoured Pikachu's master fainting in the ventilation tunnel above.

Tentagator's lips curled behind bloodstained gauze. _Fear of blood…fear for flesh…_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**: Well, if this chapter doesn't prove that I'm a sadistic Ash-torturer, nothing will! Go ahead, say it: "Aiselne is EVIL!!"

May I say that the above scene was arguably the hardest segment I've written in this fic to date. I'm a softie when it comes to situations that break apart my sweet Sato-Chan and his first Pokemon. So what in God's name possessed me to write this chapter? Hehe, actually, I'd like to know that, myself. (*sniffs and hugs Pikachu plushie*). I think I'm just determined to tear Ash to pieces, if not via zombies, then via angsty tragedy…which is worse than zombies, isn't it?

And Tentagator…ladies and gentleman, the beast has a name now! The older RE games are notorious for seemingly invincible monsters/bosses chasing players around all throughout the game: Tyrant, Birkin, Nemesis…just to name a few. Mostly, Tentagator was inspired by _Resident Evil 3_'s monstrosity Nemesis. Nemesis relentlessly comes out of nowhere at random spots during the game, busting through walls to scare the shit out of players. Nemesis never "dies" until the end of the game, either, so you're stuck in RE3 constantly wondering when/where he'll show up next (along with worrying about zombies and umpteen other viral monsters out to kill you). Nemesis and Tentagator's designs are different, though (Tentagator's more Pokemon-animal-like, Nemesis is more mutant-human-like, and their means of "feeding" are totally different *me and my sick imagination*). More specifics about Tentagator will be continued in Ch.7. As for me, I couldn't resist a Nemesis spoof. Nemesis is one of my all-time favorite monsters (Nemi, you sexy beast! – Now you guys know where the name of "Nemi's Restaurant" came from ^_^).

One more tiny credit to toss: RE is notorious for giant mutant spiders…hence the zombie Spinarak/Ariados. Poor, poor Misty.

Well, chalk this episode as yet another helluva chapter. I'm sure everybody's wondering what the bleep Team Rocket was doing with a monstrosity like Tentagator, but I'm already promising that Ch.7 will explain more about Acheron's virus/monsters. Until then, reviews would be greatly appreciated for Ch.6's insane escapade. Meanwhile, I will be sobbing into my Pikachu plushie. ;_;


	7. Losing Lives, Losing Hope

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_ or _Resident Evil / Biohazard_

**COMMENTS**: Ch.7 is another plot-developing/answer-providing chapter. Minus one little zombie clip, this fic's explicit nastiness takes another chapter-long backseat. Drama/angst takes the wheel this time, but what would you expect after Ch.6? (Hate or savor this chapter's sans-nastiness, folks, because I'm already planning on the following chapters to be _nasty_. You've been warned in advance. This chapter is meant to be "the calm before the storm"). So, what the hell was Team Rocket really up to with Acheron City's virus, anyway? What about Tentagator? Meh, who just wants to know what happens to Sato-Chan after Aiselne ripped his heart out last week? (*everybody raises hands*). Read and you'll see.

**Minor FYI**: This chapter alludes to the anime special: _Mewtwo Returns / __Myuutsu! Ware wa Koko ni Ari_. Very basic knowledge of that special is recommended to understand a few of this chapter's details (especially since it wasn't aired on American TV, at least to my knowledge).

Big surprise here: this fic broke the 100,000 word count! "Carnage Necropolis" is now my longest fanfic to date (at least word-count-wise). But really, it's no wonder my chapters are so long…you reviewers inspire me so much! So another general round of applause to everyone who's helped encourage this fanfic's publication. I'll never be able to thank you guys enough!

**

* * *

**

CARNAGE NECROPOLIS

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**FILE #007: "Losing Lives, Losing Hope"**

With the tentacle-beast's appetite appeased, its pursuit momentarily ceasefired.

…But the escapees' struggles were far from over.

"Urrghh…_argghh_…" the scientist moaned, lethargically shuffling his feet as if each foot was a one-hundred-pound sandbag. His head effortlessly bobbed like a cork, back and forth with each uneasy, drunken step. Lowered eyes never looked ahead to see where he was going: just mindless sauntering by the mindless undead. His filthy white lab coat clung to wet, bloodstained skin. The man looked like a professor who might teach students how to dissect frogs. How ironic that his shredded chest looked as though somebody, or some_thing_, already dissected _him_! Remaining muscles, ribs, and organs glistened by red, overhead emergency lights. Bathed in bright crimson lights, the creature continued to walk as though one heading for his execution, and his executioner happened to be Hades, himself. The red-lighted Acheron City Chemical Plant was, without a doubt, Hell.

Approximately twenty more staggering co-workers followed the undead scientist.

Each one of them choked a moan before falling facedown into red rivers of gore, upon their ankles getting sawed by a blade-like flurry of Razor Leaves. Of course, the undead scientists merely continued to crawl on their arms and stomachs like wyverns that lost their wings. But with their putrid, rotten heads at floor-level with the low airshaft grate, the crawling fiends' faces were at the perfect firing position for the hiding Bulbasaur. Countless paper-thin leaves effortlessly fired through the grate's fine crevices, shooting directly into the crawling heads. Identical to a vegetable cutter, Bulbasaur's leaves sliced through the zombie's heads, flooding the floor with sticky blood littered with uncountable tiny pieces of flesh, skull, hair, eyes…

Still inside the shaft, the cat hiding behind the Grass Pokemon could not help but retch into his left paw. Sympathizing with Meowth, even Bulbasaur held back its own gags in order to finish slaughtering the outside world's zombies. Pokemon were capable of fighting, and killing, but Bulbasaur was never trained for the latter. The only saving grace about killing zombies was that, technically, the creatures were already dead. Even more specifically, one could not "kill" something that was already "dead." So Bulbasaur did not feel shame for butchering the undead scientists lurking beyond the ventilation shaft. Of course, by no means did that deem Bulbasaur's job any easier, or any less stomach churning. Alas, how _else _could the humans and Pokemon trapped in the airshaft escape? A path needed to be cleared through the umpteen zombies crawling around the chemical plant's hot zone. Do or die.

Following Bulbasaur's mini-massacre, Meowth wiped his mouth before peering through the vent's grate. The cat and bulb Pokemon both checked the grisly red-lit area, no longer seeing any movement, accept blood dripping along the metal grate. The high fetor of blood burned both of the Pokemon's noses, seducing them to vomit again, but Meowth and Bulbasaur persevered. Meowth, in particular, had been vomiting quite a bit after what happened to…

Shaking the disgusting memories from thought, Meowth deemed the coast clear, pressing his weight against the grate to push it open. Once the simple task was accomplished, the cat set aside the metal, pushing aside any unwanted dismemberments to clear a path for Bulbasaur.

A la Nina's formation, Jessie climbed out of the shaft first, assisted by Bulbasaur's strong vines as she stumbled on her weak leg. Then again, Jessie was unsure if her wobbly legs were due to her injury…or the gore-filled floors before her wide eyes. The blood, itself, was camouflaged by the retina-burning red emergency lights, but Jessie could still see the diced heads and dismembered feet. She would have thrown up, had James not climbed out of the shaft behind her, silently offering his shoulder.

Surprisingly, neither Rocket member was now wearing their R-trademarked white shirts. Instead, Jessie and James' black undershirts were all that covered their chests.

Misty came next, though she remained crouched by the shaft's opening, kneeling in the gore in order to assist Bulbasaur. The small Grass Pokemon was the perfect size to traverse the ventilation shaft, and more specifically help others inside the passage. Bayleaf was stronger, but certainly too big to fit in the hole, and Vine Whips were suddenly becoming very tactful survival tools this evening.

Even more ironic was how a Pokemon, who proved itself capable of chopping zombies, could also mercifully and gingerly help someone in need. As if handling a baby, Bulbasaur's vines gently wrapped around a pair of unmoving shoulders, slowly sliding the motionless boy out of the shaft. Coordinated with Bulbasaur's pulls, Misty slowly yanked the two Team Rocket shifts that had been placed under Ash's unconscious form to more easily slide him through the vent.

Misty had already attempted to wake Ash and her efforts never worked. Since nobody wanted to stay in that shaft for an inordinate amount of time, the next option was dragging Ash through the vent. Misty remembered how Bulbasaur helped everyone out of their truck's wreckage from earlier. James and Jessie were the ones who got the creative idea of using their extra shirts under the boy's body to lighten his scrapes and make it easier to move him. Naturally, the Team Rocket shirts were torn beyond recognition, but Jessie and James never cared.

"After tonight…and after what happened to this city…I'll be damned if I ever wear a Team Rocket uniform again" were Jessie's exact words.

Between Misty and Bulbasaur's gentle tugs up front, and Nina's careful pushes from behind, it was not hard to get the unconscious Ash out of the shaft. Sure, it would have been a hell of a lot easier and faster if he climbed out by himself, but…

…But after what happened to Pikachu, nobody in the group was going to begrudge the boy help, not even Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Once Nina was the last person out of the vent, she assisted in helping Misty shoulder Ash. Misty was pretty strong for her size, and the boy was not excruciatingly heavy, but unconscious dead weight was never easy to lift. Fortunately, once Misty had a firm grasp on Ash, Bulbasaur assisted with its vines, helping to prop its limp master and lighten Misty's load. Nina would have helped, but with Misty carrying Ash and James still helping Jessie, Nina's role would have to be of look-out, incase more zombies appeared. James and Misty were too busy with their partners to worry about finding and fighting Acheron's undead. Frankly, all Nina wanted to find was a safe place for her group to hide for a short while. Ash's re-butchered leg had yet to be nursed, and Nina had been the unfortunate one to climb behind the boy in the shaft, constantly crawling through a trail of Ash's fresh blood.

Stepping over piles of dilapidated scientists, Nina swept her gun, checking for movement. Each zombie sported a lab coat with scarlet-smeared photo-ID cards stamped with the Acheron Chemical Plant's logo. _Well, we made it to the chemical plant_, Nina shrugged with zero sense of accomplishment. Now was certainly not the time to shout for joy, or bend down and kiss the floor (especially when it was covered in blood and guts). The celebrations could wait until everyone escaped Acheron City. Considering the overabundance of zombies sprawled before her eyes, Nina knew the plant was going to be their biggest test to date. Tauris did warn her, after all, that the chemical plant was a hot zone. What exactly did the "hot zone" mean? Triple the zombies, triple the fights, and triple the pains in the asses for Nina's group! Fortunately, thanks to Tauris' warning, Nina expected high resistance, but she would have been lying if she claimed she never hoped Tauris was just exaggerating. _Oh well…_

It was difficult to see amidst the blinding red emergency lights, taxing Nina's attempts to get her bearings. Their ventilation passage led to what appeared to be a moderately sized conference computer room, overloaded with machines and monitors for data collection. Every one of the machines appeared to be state-of-the-art, and destroyed. At the farthest end of the room was a projector screen, torn and useless, and its corresponding projector was at the opposing wall, accompanied by a back room for monitoring. Nina had no interest in fiddling with machines, but at least the area seemed cleared of immediate zombies. There was only one door, and Nina was happy to feel the knob's resistance when she turned it. The door was locked, and fortunately, it was locked simply from Nina's side. At least she could lock and unlock the door at will.

All of the room's zombies had been neutralized, but there was always a chance more could find their way inside. "I want either somebody, or somebody's Pokemon, guarding this door," Nina instructed to the others, regaining their attention. "I'll inspect that little back room over there. Meanwhile…Misty, tend to Ash's wound. Afterwards, we'll look for the evac route."

Nina did not wait for the others to reply. The policewoman carefully traveled to the back room, pointing her revolver inside quickly to jump any potential zombies. Insects did spray her face when her foot accidentally stepped on a corpse sprawled across the disgusting floor…but it was fortunately already decapitated. In fact, it was the head Nina accidentally crushed under her left boot.

The hand not holding her magnum flew to the woman's mouth, stifling gags before Nina turned her eyes away from the crunched skull slathered against her combat boot. Nina figured she had seen enough zombies to be desensitized by their repulsiveness, and yet, she still felt her stomach lurch. _No! No! Don't look at it! Just don't look at it_. The officer could not afford to lose the reigns on her composure, especially when she was inside the chemical plant…the hot zone…the belly of the beast called Acheron City. _Remember that, Nina_, the woman reminded herself, steadying nerves and keeping her eyes absently on anything around the small back room. The putrid area was the size of a closet, littered with papers strewn everywhere. The place looked ransacked, probably due to the chaos that engulfed the chemical plant before its hasty shutdown. So many papers of all shapes and sizes…

…It just dawned on Nina that one of those papers could be a map. Even though she knew the streets of Acheron City, she sure as hell did not know her way inside the chemical plant, never mind know where the proverbial evacuation route was located. Swatting insects, Nina pulled her leg out of the corpse's skull, scraped the remains against the protector's table leg, and began leafing through papers. She was certainly not going to waste an inordinate amount of time searching, but Misty needed time to tend to Ash's leg, anyway. A map certainly would come in handy, too…how lucky was Nina feeling tonight?

_There have to be maps around here somewhere_, Nina figured as she searched the messy desks inside her little cubicle. _I don't know this facility, and if this place is as bad as I think it is, then this is one area I do NOT want to run around blindly. We're so close to escaping. We can't afford to screw up now, more than ever!_

Most papers were cluttered with medical jargon of which Nina could not make heads or tails. She was a cop, not a scientist or chemist. Though judging by some of the weird charts and diagrams Nina noticed on the papers, _just what the hell was Team Rocket up to in here? _Nina pondered as she found a folder with the picture of a Bulbasaur on it. _Convenient_. Despite being a cop, Nina was more familiar with Pokemon than she was with chemistry, and her curiosity drove her to peruse the file.

_Project #831: "Fushigidane"_

Nina blinked. She could only make an educated guess, but _Isn't that the Japanese classification for...'Bulbasaur?'_

_'Day 39: Subject still refuses to evolve. Venusaur's photosynthesis was originally planned to be used as a means for feeding Khimaira. But because the stubborn Bulbasaur insists on not evolving, its weak powers are insufficient. It is concluded that Bulbasaur is useless as an amplifier for Khimaira's powers.'_

Nina blinked for a bunch of different reasons. First off, the word "feed" filled her mind with memories of what happened to poor Pikachu. Granted, Nina only got a brief glance over the restrained Ash's shoulder, but she still saw...enough. No doubt, that horrid beast _consumed_ the electric rodent.

Secondly, the word "Khimaira" perked Nina's curiosity. _What the hell's a Khimaira? _She was not very intelligent regarding the hundreds of types of Pokemon scattered across the world, but something was telling Nina a "Khimaira" was not a natural Pokemon. It sure did not sound human, either. _Perhaps…it was that 'beast' that killed Pikachu?_

Nina did not know the answers, so she read on.

_'Unfortunately, Khimaira's body continues to refuse photosynthesis, therefore Project 831 has been declared officially closed. The Bulbasaur is useless, whether it evolves or not, and no further time will be wasted on it. Other means for feeding Khimaira will be researched. Subject 831 will be disposed immediately.'_

Nina winced slightly via the crude choice of words. _'Disposing' Bulbasaur for THAT?! How cruel. Team Rocket is more fucked-up than I thought._

To Nina's surprise, though Project #831 was 'closed,' there was _another _entry after the one she just read. _Maybe a follow-up?_

_'Day 40: Something has gone wrong. To everyone's surprise, Bulbasaur evolved today. Decisions were made to keep the Pokemon just long enough to record the growth, but...something's gone wrong. Ivysaur's induced evolution strained the creature's body. To keep Ivysaur alive, chemists administered the S-Ject.'_

_'S-Ject'..._ Nina pondered with a furrowed brow. _What's that?_

_'But nobody expected the S-Ject to have such bizarre results. Ivysaur lived, but it became manic, thrashing around with its vines. It strangled two personnel. G-Ject was administered to contradict the previous dosage, but that did not work. If anything, the second injection made Ivysaur obsessed over the chemicals. The creature began searching for both the S and G models, ingesting whatever samples it found. Researchers assumed such a high chemical intake would have killed the Pokemon, but..._

The rest of the text went on to the next page, making Nina skittishly turn it. _The S-Ject and the G-Ject...those couldn't be the...virus and vaccine, could they?_

The last day's entry never concluded, only going onto the next day, which made Nina all the more nervous. Supposedly, Project #831 was over, and yet...

_Project #832: "Fushigisou"_

_Ivysaur... _It seemed like Project #831 continued...somewhat.

_'Day 1: It has been confirmed that the inordinate amounts of the S-Ject and G-Ject consumed by Ivysaur have obliterated its brain cells and all intelligent thought. The creature's main focus is ingesting the S and or G-Ject, depending on whichever it finds.'_

That sounded a little familiar. _Like a zombie, mindless and only searching for nourishment..._

_'Because Team Rocket cannot afford to lose any more samples of the Jects, Ivysaur has been locked inside a reinforced chamber in the basement by Subject 609's tank. Ivysaur still requires nourishment, and if it can't get sunlight or the S or G-Jects as its food, at least the Grass Pokemon will get water. Currently, it is not certain how long water will satisfy Ivysaur's needs, nor is it known what effects Ivysaur's feeding may have on Subject 609's tank, or Subject 609, itself.'_

_There are MORE 'subjects?' _Nina wondered, mentally storing the number '609' for future reference. The words "tank" and "water" associated with 609 piqued Nina's interest as well. _Is Subject 609…a Water Pokemon, maybe? _There was no way Nina could know for certain, but 609 did not sound like a Grass Pokemon, such as this odd Ivysaur she was currently reading about, either.

_'Day 2: It is difficult to believe, but just in twenty-four hours all control has been lost regarding two subjects. By feeding off of tank 609, Ivysaur somehow managed to infect Subject 609. The only hypothesis right now is that Ivysaur's vines carried the S and G-Jects, and the virus seeped through the skin of its vines and into Subject 609's water.'_

_So 'S' and 'G' ARE the names of the virus_, Nina confirmed, though not without careful thought. _The S-Ject, and the G-Ject, but does that mean there are TWO viruses? Or is one the virus and another the vaccine?_ Come to think of it, the report mentioned 'viruses,' but never said anything about 'vaccines.' _How many viruses we dealing with?!_

_'Subject 609 had to be tranquilized. Teams were forced to cut Ivysaur's wines to keep it out of the tank. The chemists nearly killed the grass monster, but Giovanni wants to observe Ivysaur's behaviors a bit longer, since the data may prove useful for Khimaira.'_

_…_Again with Khimaira._ Maybe they DID use that data after all_, Nina bravely considered, remembering the sewer monster. _If the infected Ivysaur fed by ingesting sustenance through its wines...just like that monster fed in the sewers..._

_...Christ,' maybe that monster WAS __Khimaira__! _If not, what else could it be? Furthermore, if Khimaira was not the same beast that killed Pikachu, then what was Khimaira? Plus, there were records of a 'Subject 609', too. _How many damn creatures are crawling around this friggen city?!_

Did Nina _really_ want to know?

_'Day 3: Subject 609 is contained but slowly degenerating, though it will remain in its tank. Regardless of Ivysaur, it is doubtful that 609 will live a few more days. Ivysaur, on the other hand, is thriving, even though all of its food supplies have been terminated. Nobody knows how Ivysaur is living, but theories suggest the creature's survival has something to do with the excessive amounts of S and G-Ject it ingested.'_

There was nothing more on that page, so Nina continued, surprised to see some of the following pages were missing. The most immediate entry was 'Day 7.'

_'Day 7: It has been concluded that Ivysaur's size is equivalent to that of a young Snorlax by now.'_

Nina gasped loudly, requiring a double take. _An Ivysaur...the size of a SNORLAX?! Holy shit, how the hell did it get so big?!_

_'Ivysaur continues to grow at rapid speed, but researchers finally learned how it was feeding. Its vines had to wrap around the ceiling pipes in order to support its massive body. In doing so, pipes may have cracked and leaked. Thus, Ivysaur must have learned which pipes held the facility's water._

_'Chemists also have reason to suspect that Ivysaur's virus-carrying vines may have broken into pipes that work in conjunction with the facility's water and air filtration systems. This could further explain Subject 609's deterioration, and how some of our other Pokemon subjects have inexplicably gotten sick. Giovanni, however, has disregarded this hypothesis, because he says the virus is not airborne. Since no other scientists have inexplicably gotten infected, the validity of Giovanni's claim has been accepted.'_

Those words made Nina sigh in utmost relief. _Thank God_. The last thing Nina wanted to unearth was she and her escapees had been incubating an airborne virus in their lungs all night!

_'Day 8: Not only is Ivysaur still growing, but its vines are increasing in number as well. It has more vines than a Venusaur, and the creature is easily twice the size of its fully evolved form. Researchers shut down the water through its feeding pipes to prevent anymore growth. Giovanni has found our data on Project 832 useless and has authorized disposal of the creature before it gets out of control. Attempts are still being made at reviving Subject 609, but Giovanni doesn't want to take any more time away from Khimaira, either.'_

That was all. There were no more entries in the Bulbasaur/Ivysaur files.

Tossing the papers aside, Nina then searched the rest of the desk for a map, along with any data on Subject 609, or anything concerning if the mutant Ivysaur. Specifically, Nina wanted to know whether or not the giant Ivysaur was indeed exterminated. She did not like cliffhangers, and above all, _I don't want to run into these things in this facility!_

There was one more stapled pile of papers Nina found that was legible. No charts or pictures decorated these papers, just more text, with no indication of these files relating to the other projects she previously read.

_Project 492: "Metagurosu." _Nina was not familiar with that name.

_'Day 66: Metagross' metal shell proved fairly effective as armor for Khimaira, though Giovanni doubts the armor will last long enough. However, useful information was discovered in relation to Metagross' eating habits. The creature pins down its opponent with its massive arms. Its mouth runs along the bottom of its core. __While __Metagross has the victim down, it's able to feed, crushing the prey with its arms and drawing it inside, similarly to a starfish's eating habit.'_

That was _way _too ironic for Nina's comfort.

_'Day 67: Giovanni doubts the Metagross feeding data will be helpful for Khimaira, but has given permission to use the feeding information with other subjects. All the Metagross feeding data will be pooled and poured into the Tentagator Project.'_

There was nothing more after that.

Nina tossed the newer papers aside, thereafter briefly leaning against the projector's desk and folding her arms across her chest. _'Tentagator?' _The sewer monster definitely crept into Nina's thoughts after that word. Nina was not a Pokemon expert, but she was smart enough to make the correlations between the word "Tenta-gator" and what she saw in the sewers. The beast's 'tentacles' were more than obvious, though the 'gator' aspect seemed lagging. Then again, the sewer giant had been wearing that odd poncho-like drape over its body and gauze around its head. Parts of its physique were concealed, and thus, still a mystery. Of what she did see of the sewer creature, Nina noticed its exposed body parts looked a tad reptilian, though.

But the Metagross' starfish-like feeding habit was the clincher. The sewer beast's tentacle arm originally had five smaller, finger-like tentacles, much like a five-limbed starfish. And just like a starfish, the small tentacles drew Pikachu inward and inside the arm, snaking up the arm and into the beast. The creature was quite literally a freak of nature that defied all laws of physics (alongside the fact that Acheron City was populated by the walking dead). Again, the tentacle arm was clearly not an arm at all. The smaller, five-limbed tentacles probably best resembled a 'teethed mouth,' and the rest of the 'arm' was like a 'throat' for food to pass. That might explain why the beast's tentacles were so sensitive to gunfire: shooting the monster's tentacles was probably equivalent to shooting one's neck or mouth.

There was a "plus side" to all this. Nina undeniably knew Tentagator's weakness. If that demon crossed her path again, now she knew where to effectively fire her bullets. This did not mean Nina found a way to "kill" the beast, yet, but weakening it was the next best alternative.

However, there was a "down side" to Nina's revelation, too. After all, if the monster that killed Pikachu was indeed "Tentagator"…

_…Then what in hell is that '__Khimaira' thing?! _One could not forget whatever happened to the rabid Ivysaur, along with the enigmatic Subject 609, too.

Again, did Nina _really_ want to unravel these mysteries? Did she have a choice?

"…Nina?"

Nina blinked out of her train of thought, turning to see Jessie standing at the projector room's threshold and leaning on the doorframe. Clearly, Jessie was recovering thanks to the vaccine, but she also seemed to have a way to go before being back to her healthy self. Still, considering Nina did not see James in the immediate vicinity, Nina assumed Jessie was strong enough to walk to the back room by herself, which was an improvement. Leaving the projector's desk, the cop strolled over to the redhead, both attempting to keep their eyes off the headless carcass they noticed on the floor.

"How are the kids?" asked Nina, keeping her voice low for modesty's sake.

"Misty's wrapped Ash's leg with the last of the gauze," Jessie informed softly, her words minutely causing both women to blink for a second. It was the first time the Team Rocket girl called "the twerps" by their actual names, and such did take some getting used to. However, considering Ash, Misty, and Brock indirectly, saved Jessie's life, there were no reasons to hold grudges and use crude nicknames. Plus, "twerps" was a name Jessie called the kids whilst she was a Team Rocket member. The redhead already vowed that this evening would be Jessie's last night affiliated with the organization. She only wished it had not taken such a cataclysmic, gruesome event such as tonight to finally open her eyes.

Softening her face, Nina nodded gently, before hesitating to ask, "…How…_is_ Ash?"

Hearts were understandably squeezed. Of course, since Jessie had known Ash for far longer than Nina, the red-haired woman felt a greater degree of sympathy. Okay, so Jessie was not Ash's number-one fan. The boy often nauseated her with his self-righteous crap, and there were times the Rocket woman seriously wondered if the brat even had a brain. However…after tonight…in retrospect…_okay_, Ash was not the worst thing to grace Jessie's life. If anything, the kid had a heart. Jessie felt totally soft for admitting such, but it was indeed thanks to Ash's heart that Jessie's own still beat.

"He's…" Jessie trailed, biting her lip and attempting to find the most appropriate word to describe Ash at this given moment. Yet, what words could Jessie use? The best description she could formulate was "…He's _awake_."

Nina was actually surprised to hear such. Granted, Nina did not know the younger kids as well as Jessie. Still, even Nina assumed once Ash awoke then sound would follow. If the sound did not come from Ash either talking or loudly aching in pain, the sound would come from Misty reassuring him or trying to calm him down.

Yet, all Nina heard was dead silence.

That could not possibly be a good sign, could it?

"At least…he wasn't bitten…" Nina admitted, trying to find some smidgen of reassurance in this tragedy. Unfortunately, her words did not ease the silent pain.

Silence was minutely broken when Jessie and Nina perked to see James and Meowth approach. The violet-haired young man looked just as awkward as the women felt whilst being plunged in the locale's uneasy silence. James and Meowth did not have to speak for Nina and Jessie to know they were giving Ash and Misty privacy. The tension was suffocating and hung just as heavily as Acheron's airborne redolence of bloodshed.

Speaking of such odors, Meowth's face looked considerably pale upon noticing the parasite-eaten, headless corpse in the projector room. But not having anything in his emptied stomach to upchuck, the cat tore his eyes away and buried his face in James' nearest boot. Emetic gargles muffled from Meowth's direction, stifled with a weary "I…I don't feel so great…"

All Nina, Jessie, and James could do was offer Meowth understanding glances.

Wanting to change the subject, James turned to Nina. "Victreebell and Bulbasaur wired the room's door shut with their vines," he informed Nina, much to her relief. At least zombies would not be entering the room, at least without being noticed by the Grass Pokemon.

Of course, thinking about 'Bulbasaur' coerced Nina's thoughts back to those files she just red…

"What've you been up to in here…anyway?" asked Jessie, for once not using a sarcastic tone. Her voice seemed to gradually be recovering along with her body, too. Still, Jessie took her weight off the doorframe and nuzzled next to James, though based on the impish expression on James' face, Nina doubted Jessie's nestle was done for mere stabilization.

Nina would have smiled at the cute couple…had she not been reminded of those disturbing lab reports again.

"I've been looking for maps," the cop replied, glancing back at some of the papers strewn all over the small room. "I didn't find any, yet, but I did find some rather...'interesting' information."

Naturally, the ex-Rockets blinked curiously. "Like what?"

For a moment, Nina wondered if she should burden them with such information. _Jessie, James, and the others have enough things to worry about. But then again, they're tough. Hell, they've made it THIS far. True, they're all younger than me, but considering this situation, they're damn good survivors. _Of course, Nina had no idea about the other life-threatening situations Jessie, James, and Meowth underwent during their past adventures with the twerps. The Rockets almost dared to think Nina would never believe that they all helped save the world back during that disaster in the Orange Islands. Yet, how would the incident on Shamuti Island be any more outlandish than what was happening in Acheron City? Hell, Shamuti was 'normal' compared to this freakish place! But even without this information, Nina knew _They deserve to know the data I found, especially after what happened to Brock and Pikachu. They need SOME closure._

"According to some of the reports I found..." Nina began, folding her arms once again, cocking her head and causing a few framing teal locks to whisk her cheeks. "...Team Rocket was working on experiments, seemingly for a some 'Khimaira.' I don't know what the hell a Khimaira is…" Based on the clueless looks on Jessie and James' faces, the Rockets obviously did not know what a Khimaira was, either. "…But it's talked about all over these reports, so it must be important. My theory is it's some creature Team Rocket was experimenting on, perhaps a Pokemon."

The red-haired woman and violet-haired man swallowed nervously. They knew Team Rocket stole, and even used, Pokemon for money. However, this affair about 'experimenting on Pokemon' was news to Jessie and James. About the only 'experiment' Jessie and James could recall off the tops of their heads was that evolution-enhancing incident at Lake Rage with the Red Gyarados. Then again, there was always that weird Professor Nanva who worked with Cassidy and Butch, creating weird contraptions to experimentally manipulate a Pokemon's anger into energy.

And…come to think of it…there _was_ that incident at Purity Lake involving those so-called Pokemon "clones." Team Rocket was _very_ active in that ordeal, so active even the organization's best members like Agent 009 Domino participated. Hell, even Giovanni showed up, and heavens knew he did not make guest appearances for no damn reason. And what was that super-powered clone/creature's name again? _Mewtwo!_ To this day, that whole incident still baffled Jessie and James. But in retrospect, "clones" seemed to ring a few bells…bells that rang in coordination with Nina's current findings.

All of a sudden, "Team Rocket experiments in Acheron City" did not seem so unbelievable. Considering Mewtwo's incredible abilities, and that tentacle-monster-thing's abilities…the similarities were strikingly similar. _But didn't Mewtwo erase Giovanni's memories of the clone project? _Then again, whoever said this 'Khimaira project' was related to the Mewtwo project? Chances were, Mewtwo was not Team Rocket's _only_ science experiment.

_Dear God…_

"Both reports I read had to do with Team Rocket experimenting on Pokemon. They were experimenting on Pokemon to…I guess 'help' or 'improve' that Khimaira," Nina continued to explain to the best of her abilities. "For example, they were experimenting on a Bulbasaur to see if they could use its photosynthesis as a means to feed Khimaira. They were also trying to use a Metagross' shell as 'armor' for Khimaira. It seems to me that all these experiments were done to enhance Khimaira in some way, though I'm not 100% positive."

100% positive or not, it was the most sense Jessie and James heard all night. Normally, they would not have believed such sci-fi mumbo-jumbo Nina spoke, but after running across a city full of zombies and other mutated horrors, the Rockets could believe almost anything.

"Also," Nina added. "I think I found 'names' to the virus that plagued the city."

Jessie was the one who blinked again, noticing the plural tense in Nina's words. "_'Names_,' as in, there's _more than one_?"

Unfortunately, Nina nodded. "The reports mentioned two viruses: the S-Ject and the G-Ject. Keep in mind; the reports didn't mention anything about zombies, so I don't know if 'S' and 'G' are the viruses responsible for this city's undead. But…let's just say I wouldn't be surprised if they _are_ responsible."

_Neither would I_, Jessie agreed, as she and James repeated the names over and over in their minds. _S-Ject and G-Ject_. None of this sounded like anything they heard through the halls of Team Rocket Headquarters. "So...we're dealing with _two _viruses instead of one now?"

"I can't say," Nina shrugged passively, wishing she found better data. The Bulbasaur projects were disturbingly fascinating, but none of the files' data pertained to their current dilemma…so Nina figured. "I'm taking an educated guess that one of S or G is the virus that killed everybody in the city..."

"...And...the other might be the..._vaccine_?" James suggested, getting a nod from Nina as the trio appeared to be thinking alike.

"Maybe," figured the policewoman, knowing it was anyone's guess. "But either way, we've gotta' find a way out of this facility," she declared, getting back to the matter at hand. "Let's find the evac route and get the hell out of here." That was the best idea Nina and the Team Rocket trio heard since they arrived in the chemical plant. "I'm gonna' keep looking for any maps. This place is huge, and I doubt it's a place we want to run around blindly in. You're welcomed to help me scour this room, if you'd like…"

While searching for a map sounded as invigorating as staring at a wall, Jessie, James, and the weary Meowth silently assisted Nina. Map-searching was more constructive than standing around…and a hell of a lot better than venturing back into Ash and Misty's somber territory.

"We…we never thanked you, did we?"

Blink by the voice, Nina's maroon eyes lifted to meet a pair of surprisingly warm sapphires. For Nina, it was strange to see the typically stubborn Jessie wearing an appreciative expression on her face. Then again, considering the little "change of heart" Jessie had thanks to the twerps saving her life, Nina assumed Jessie was no longer going to be such a stubborn pain in the ass.

Of course, there was no law saying Jessie had to give thanks and turn into a _total _softie, either. The woman was too damn proud to reduce herself to such standards, but that never meant she was ungrateful. In particular, "…Those…kids out there need someone like you," Jessie knew, softening her face, as did Nina. Grinning teasingly, Jessie folded her own arms across her chest. She did not offer law-enforcers much gratitude, either, so this moment was a definitive milestone for the likes of Jessie. "I guess we'd _all_ be up shit's creek without you, cop."

Jessie did have a unique way of saying "thank you," but it was, nevertheless, a thank-you, and Nina sincerely appreciated it. True, Pikachu's name had been added to the roster of lives Nina failed to save tonight. However, dwelling on those who were lost surely increased the chances of Nina losing others if she did not remain focused. Yes, Brock and Pikachu were dead…but Ash, Misty, James, Jessie, and their Pokemon were still _alive_. In particular, Jessie had been _saved_. Nina was not about to undermine the severity of Brock and Pikachu's demises, but…_there are STILL people left alive! I haven't lost all of them_. As long as there was one person left alive in this city, it was Nina's duty to protect them. Only when, and if, she became the last man, or woman, standing could Nina officially give up. Hopefully, matters would never come to that.

It was very difficult to smile or feel happy in a place like Acheron. But for what felt like the first time in years, Nina did smile appreciatively. "Thank you."

Sadly, warm feelings never lasted long in this city.

* * *

_Silence…_

Misty did not like silence, especially whenever Ash was near.

A toppled computer provided a vacant space on a tabletop for Misty to sit Ash down. Sliding over a chair, she had propped his feet on the seat to prevent the boy's dangling legs from swinging while Misty worked. Similarly to back at both the police station and Pokemon Center, Misty crouched before Ash's legs and silently nursed his leg wound.

But very unlike the previous times Misty had done this procedure, Ash's injury was never _this_ severe. The boy's right leg was almost torn to ribbons: mere flesh wounds, but significantly deeper cuts than what _Nemi_'s butcher inflicted. She had no choice but to rip off the lower portion of Ash's ruined pantleg to patch the injury. It was a miracle Ash's leg was never broken by that sewer beast's ferocity, but Misty was not about to celebrate just yet, either. The slices across Ash's leg were more numerous; too many for Misty to count without losing composure. Crimson blood wept profusely underneath flaps of shredded skin, making Ash's right leg wet, sticky, and difficult for Misty to bandage. Ash's leg looked like it had been used as a rabid Persian's scratching post! Misty did not use the gauze sparingly, either; she used-up whatever bandages were left in Ash's backpack, which was not much after the truck accident. Still, Ash's leg was wrapped to the point of near mummification, and yet the wine-red blood seeped through the white fabric as if the gauze never existed. It took a considerable amount of time for Misty to win the battle against Ash's flowing blood, managing to contain it to the boy's bandages. The wound was probably clotting, so at least Ash would not be leaving a scarlet trail behind him. Without any doubt, Misty knew once she and Ash escaped Acheron City, their next stop would be a hospital. She was going to be amazed if Ash could walk on his own.

_Silence…_

Misty was also going to be amazed if Ash ever uttered a peep after tonight, too. Hell, it was a damn miracle he breathed and blinked! Ash only made one motion after Misty's completion on his injury, and that was drawing his knees to his chin. The maneuver must have hurt, because Misty noticed the boy involuntarily wince as Ash wrapped his arms around his bent legs. Heels of his sneakers perched on tabletop's edge, coercing one small scoot backwards from Ash so his soles could flatten firmly against the table's surface.

Thereafter, the damned silence returned. Ash did not bother with a sigh or glance of acknowledgement for Misty's presence, never mind a "thank you" for her tending to his wound. Then again, Misty did not expect a reward. Her helping Ash was rewarding in and of itself. Yet, Misty craved a reply from Ash: a "thanks," a grunt, a sigh…anything to prove he was still himself. Right now, with his somber face, darkened eyes, and blank stare into oblivion, Ash looked deader than Acheron City's zombies.

_Silence…_

Though, Misty did consider Ash's melancholy 100% justifiable, too.

_Pikachu…_

…She was not even going to think about it. First of all, Misty knew if she drowned herself in grief, Ash would most certainly follow suit. Misty's job was to help Ash stay afloat, not sink deeper and deeper into his sea of despair. Secondly, and more importantly, Misty knew she could not possibly begin to imagine and sympathize with Ash's current pain. Misty loved Pikachu, and she already missed the mouse's cheerful "Pikachupi!" _Dammit_…the thought alone squeezed her heart and tempted Misty to break apart. The redhead had shed silent tears throughout the duration of the escapees' trek through the ventilation shaft. She even heard a few sniffles come from the Team Rocket trio ahead of her. True, Jessie, James, and Meowth always dreamed of stealing Pikachu, but that never meant they wanted to see the mouse die. Pikachu was special to everyone in some big or small way.

Of course, _nobody _was as close to Pikachu as was Ash Ketchum.

Misty still had yet to recover from Brock's death. The emotional scars left in the wake of their fallen eldest friend never even healed. Now, some sick, twisted god pulling the strings of fate got the brilliant idea to add Pikachu's name to the list of lost loved ones. More scars, more cuts…more pain. And the worst part about the entire affair was how Misty knew falling to pieces was not in her best interest. Sooner or later, Nina and the others would announce their departure. The young girl needed to be resilient, because this hellish night was far from over. More importantly, Misty needed to be strong.

_Silence…_

Misty needed to be strong…because it was painstakingly obvious that Ash needed her strength more than ever.

Stepping on the nearby chair, Misty climbed onto the tabletop and gently sat down next to the disturbingly silent boy. Her tongue became tied as the redhead attempted to begin a simple conversation. Déjà vu ensued, wherein Misty once again found herself unable to think of appropriate words to say to Ash, just like at the Pokemon Center following Brock's death. So just like at the Pokemon Center, Misty turned away from Ash and busied herself with the kids' backpacks that had been dumped on the table. Ash's green pack was now lighter thanks to the draining amounts of first-aid supplies.

Messy as always, Misty observed several crinkled papers sloppily stuffed in Ash's backpack, mostly flyers and clipped articles from Pokemon magazines. She also happened to notice most of the ads had dates from several years ago. Leafing through a few sheets of paper, Misty narrowed her eyes in slight disgust. _Jeez, when was the last time Ash bothered to sort through this crap? For God's sake, he's gotta' flyer in here from his Indigo Plateau Pokemon League competition! _Of course, knowing Ash, he would probably defend his packrat collection by claiming everything held some "special memory." Perhaps he was right…

…No, Ash _was_ right. Misty learned that the hard way when her slender fingers discovered one particular piece of wrinkled paper. Far too reminiscently of when she peered into Brock's backpack, Misty's heart broke the moment she spied an exceptionally bittersweet memento.

It was a sketch of Ash and Pikachu together, drawn by Bianca back in Alto Mare.

Misty stopped herself the moment Ash and Pikachu's pictured smiles became rippled behind a layer of tears. Realizing that Ash's backpack was definitely not the best place to be poking around inside, Misty zipped-up the bag, set it and its memories aside, and grabbed her own. Carefully, the girl opened her red backpack, once again causing a sleepy Togepi to stir uncomfortably. Now was certainly not an opportune time for Togepi to leave Misty's backpack. The chemical plant was supposedly very dangerous, and more importantly, Misty knew Togepi and Pikachu were close. The infant Pokemon may not have been as close to Pikachu as Ash, but Misty knew Togepi considered the protective mouse like an uncle. Pikachu's death would crush Togepi, and Misty had her hands full tending to Ash's physical and emotional wounds. Togepi's sleepiness had truly been a godsend throughout this nightmarish adventure. Besides, Misty knew in the event Togepi awoke, the baby was smart enough to sense danger and stay inside where it was safe. At any rate, Togepi was one less thing Misty had to worry about.

Closing her backpack and gently setting it aside, Misty finally took a brave breath before averting her attention to the person she _had _to worry about. She still did not know what to say. Ash had yelled at her earlier for absentmindedly claiming matters were "okay." In retrospect, Misty knew Ash held every right to lash out at her. However, Misty wanted Ash to keep his chin up, too. Nine times out of ten, Ash was the one constantly being optimistic in very fatalistic circumstances. There were only a handful of times Misty could recall Ash second-guessing a situation. He was perpetually the happy-go-lucky kid looking on the bright side of every damn thing!

But now…there was no "bright side" to what happened tonight, was there? No.

Her fingers twitched nervously as Misty's hand rose to Ash's nearest shoulder. In actuality, there were no appropriate words for this moment. Talking was simply pointless, at least until Ash spoke. If the boy talked, Misty would listen and reply, but vice versa seemed simply foolish. Besides, Misty still did not know what words to say. Thus, the red-haired girl did the next best thing: she kept her mouth shut and gently massaged Ash's shoulder. With or without words, Misty wanted Ash to know she was right beside him on all physical and emotional levels.

The girl's touch was sweet, warm, and comforting…benevolent emotions to which Ash felt inexplicably numb. How was it possible for Ash to know Misty's hand was on him, and yet he could not feel her? Her eyes were on him, too, and yet Ash felt nothing. A part of Ash told himself to at least look at Misty to silently let her know he was still aware of her presence. A part of Ash even wanted to ease some of Misty's worries he obviously piled onto her shoulders. _Don't be selfish…Misty's hurting, too._

_Misty's scared. She's hurt. Stop being so damn selfish!_

_It's YOUR fault this happened in the first place!_

_What happened to Brock…_

…_What happened to Pikachu…_

Ash could not get those horrific sounds out of his mind.

_Pikachu's ear-piercing screams..._

…_The sounds of fragile bones crushed into gravel..._

_…The splatters of blood spilling everywhere…_

_...Alongside disgusting sounds of the rest of a tiny body..._

_...Being consumed whole._

Ash could not stop thinking about it.

_Everything that happened to Brock…to Pikachu…_

…_That should've happened to YOU for being so Goddamned STUPID!!_

Misty was not an idiot. She knew 'something' had been deeply bothering Ash ever since Brock's death…something deeper than just grief. If all Misty had to worry about were grief, this situation would have been ten times easier. By now, Ash would have cried the pain right out of his system like any natural mourner. However, 'something' was obstructing the natural flow of the grieving process like a clogged pipe, and that led to damage. Ash's particular pain was clearly deeper and more acidic on his sanity than just sorrow. The question now remained: what could possibly hurt Ash more profoundly than grief?

Misty got her answer faster than she ever imagined.

"I'm sorry."

_Guilt._

Blue-green eyes blinking, Misty was almost unsure Ash even spoke, before she saw the boy's arms around his legs stiffen. His knees left his chin and slid upwards, meeting his forehead as Ash leaned inward. A shaky, hesitant breath of air filled his lungs, before the black-haired boy dared to mutter "…I…I never meant for…this to happen, Myst…" Ash figured he might as well say that for the record, even though he doubted such meaningless words could justify him.

"Ash…" Misty blinked again, trying to absorb, and more importantly _understand_, what her friend was trying to say. Surely, Ash was not apologizing for what happened to Pikachu or Brock, was he? Misty was notorious for blaming Ash for many things: getting them lost in forests, getting full of himself, talking before thinking…trivial issues such as that. However, Misty was a little offended to think there was a chance Ash believed she blamed him for what happened in Acheron City. Misty was not _that_ cruel. Shaking her head, the redhead continued to blink in confusion. "…Ash…what're you talking about-?"

Her questions drilled into Ash's conscience like a red-hot blender. Why was Misty pretending? Even typically dense Ash was wise enough to know this whole nightmare was _his _fault. Ash did not want to be humored. Binding his arms more tightly around his legs, the boy bit his hidden lip. "Brock…Pikachu…they would've never di-" He simply could not say that word. How could such a small, one-syllable, four-lettered word feel as profoundly painful as an impaling blade? Ash did not know the answers, but he did know that tiny word effortlessly provoked his eyes to water. Even then, what right did Ash have to cry? This whole mess was _his _fault. When a person made a mistake, they had to suck it up and accept punishment. It was only fair. Besides, crying would certainly not bring back Brock and Pikachu. "…Go ahead…say i-it…" Ash choked, tensing his arms and bracing himself for Misty's legitimate chastising. "…This is…t-this is all…my fault."

True, Ash had said some incredibly ridiculous and stupid things over the years. Misty still wanted to slap her forehead (or more specifically, she wanted to slap _Ash_) whenever she recalled the time the boy foolishly mistook the word "stalker" for "streaker." The boy's big mouth always had a knack for making Ash look like a total ass sometimes. However, the "streaker" comment's idiocy paled in comparison to what Misty just heard come out of Ash's mouth!

"…_This is…t-this is all…my fault."_

Misty could not help it. The wide-eyed girl shrieked an incredulous "_What_?!" By far, Ash just spoke the dumbest thing Misty ever heard! Why in God's name was Ash blaming himself for what happened tonight? It certainly was not his fault. If Misty were going to blame Ash for something, it would not be relevant to Brock and Pikachu's deaths! Instead, Misty would blame the boy for more trivial matters, such as his foolishness earlier today. After all, Ash's damn ego was what instigated that argument, which cost the group's map and forced them to enter…

…_Oh no._

The realization hit Misty like a slap in the face.

"…_This is…t-this is all…my fault."_

_No…_

It all made sense to Misty. Now, she was the one who felt like an ass for not realizing sooner the real source of Ash's pain.

"Oh Ash…" the girl softly cooed, delicately rubbing the boy's gradually vibrating shoulder. Chewing on her lower lip for another second, Misty attempted to formulate her sentences as masterfully as possible, to avoid adding to Ash's heavy burden. What hurt Misty the most was realizing Ash was piling such unnecessary pain onto his shoulders. True, a part of the grieving process often involved some degree of blaming. Grievers blamed the bank robber who shot the innocent teller during the heist. Grievers blamed the doctors for failing to revive a dying patient. Grievers blamed the drunk driver for slamming into a van full of kids on their way to soccer practice. Sometimes, grievers even blamed God for "calling" their deceased beloved once his or her "time" came. At some point, there was always someone to blame whenever death was involved.

Other times, grievers just blamed _themselves_.

But if there was one thing Misty knew with utmost certainty, it was that Ash was _not _at blame regarding tonight. The redhead understood 'why' Ash blamed himself, but she did not share his beliefs. Her, Ash, and Brock's entry into Acheron City was by accident: due to a silly, stupid argument. Misty knew she was partially to blame for starting that fight, too. However…

"…Ash…_Team Rocket_'s at fault for what happened in this city," Misty corrected, emphasizing 'Team Rocket' in order to drill some sense into the boy's thick skull. "You heard Chief Ulisse say Team Rocket was responsible for the virus getting spilled into the sewers."

"…_Rocket fools…screwed around with…the virus…it leaked…sucks for them…heheh."_

Misty spoke the truth, and yet Ash took no comfort in her rationalism.

"Myst…you also heard him s-say…it's o-our fault for coming here…"

_"Silly silly kiddies…blame Rockets, yes…for spill…blame YOURSELVES…for stupidly…coming here."_

Checkmate. Ash did not entirely lie, did he?

"Ash…" trailed Misty, glancing away for a moment and feeling her frustration spark. A part of her wished that bastard Ulisse were still alive so Misty could give him a piece of her mind. How cruel could a man, and a police chief no less, be to say such shattering words to children? Alas, Chief Ulisse was clearly not worth the aggravation. Ash on the other hand… "If you think for a moment that I blame you for what happened to Brock and Pikachu, you're gravely mistaken." Misty's earlier offence peeked through for a second. Furrowing her brow, the girl scoffed in disgust. "I'm pissed off at Team Rocket…not Jessie, James, and Meowth, but you know what I mean. But I sure as hell don't blame _you_ for anything-"

Misty's words were interrupted by the disheartened boy's sniffle. "…You _s-should_."

"I _don't_!" the redhead promptly countered, not wanting to listen to this bittersweet _bullshit_ Ash used to torment himself. Ash was practically killing himself, and Misty would have been damned if she allowed such. Her blood boiled for so many reasons: resentment towards Team Rocket, Ulisse's poison, but mostly Ash's self-mutilating ignorance. Did he not realize his loathing cut Misty like a knife? The wounds Ash's words inflicted upon her heart were probably deeper than the gashes on the boy's leg! "I do not blame you, and you should not blame _yourself_! You're just gonna' hurt yourself and I won't allow it!"

Ash really did not care at this point. As far as he was concerned, he was guilty as charged. "…We…we n-ever would've come here…if I hadn't-"

Misty _absolutely refused_ to listen to this! Ash was indeed murdering himself and Misty could not take it anymore! "_Goddammit_, Ash Ketchum!" she nearly hollered, before digging her nails into his shoulder. With just one hand on one shoulder, Misty managed to pull Ash's head away from his knees, partially turning him just enough for their eyes to meet. The short-tempered girl's other hand rose and stopped mid-air, milliseconds away from striking Ash's cheek to break the boy's painful delusions. Heavens knew Misty never hesitated to slap Ash in the past. Hell, she slapped him on the day they first met!

But tonight…right _now_…Misty's hand froze. Aquamarine eyes fluttered rapidly in surprise, and a breath ensnared within her throat, clogging her lungs. The hand she intended to strike against Ash's cheek twitched nervously before sluggishly falling. As if perfectly coordinated with the descent of Misty's hand, the reddened cheek she nearly slapped became streaked by a falling tear. More were on the way, too. When the breath finally untangled itself from her throat, Misty heard a gasped choke escape her lips. "Ash…"

No. Ash knew he did not have a right to cry over the mess he made. If anything, Misty was the one who should be crying, and he should be the one offering comfort. It should not be the other way around: Misty wrapping her arms around Ash and delicately drawing his head against her warm chest. No. This situation was supposed to be the reverse, as it had been at the Pokemon Center following Brock's demise: Misty weeping into Ash's chest, not the other way around! _His_ hands should have been stroking _her_ hair! _His _lips should have been whispering sweet "shhhs" into _her_ ears! It should not have been the other way around.

Alas, this situation _was_ the other way around. Whether it was right or wrong, appropriate or inappropriate, or if it was deserved or undeserved, Ash did not want to fight it anymore. He was tired, scared, and hurt…so very, very hurt. Misty was here: warm and comforting…so very, very comforting. Somehow, Misty's warm comfort cut the last string of composure Ash held onto. The girl's dirtied yellow top was already soaked by the time Ash realized he had given up his struggle.

This moment reminded Misty of the aftermath of Ash's scare at _Nemi's Restaurant._ Only this time, the physical and emotional scars sustained were deeper. Nevertheless, Misty once again felt her eyes brim with tears as she listened to the trembling boy's sobs: soft at first, then louder and more violent, before simmering back to moderation. She did not bother to say anything until Ash calmed down to a level where he could listen to her. Until then, Misty wanted Ash to relinquish himself of this self-loathing poison, to drain it from his system. Based on the number of sobs she heard, and how profoundly wet the front of her shirt felt, Misty knew Ash had bottled this poison for far too long. So she just held him, occasionally stroking his hair and back, and allowed a few of her own silent tears to fall from time to time.

"I-I miss them…Misty…s-so much…"

It was absolutely impossible for Misty to listen to that whimpered line without shedding two quick rounds of tears: one round respectably for Brock, the other for Pikachu. Holding Ash tighter, the red-haired girl discreetly sniffled back her own tears, unheard over Ash's louder sobs. "I know. I do, t-too, Ash," she chocked, swallowing emotions before recomposing herself. As much as she and Ash desperately needed more time to grieve, Misty was more focused on easing Ash's ultimate anxiety. "But…I don't blame you, Ash. I know…B-Brock and Pikachu wouldn't blame you, either. Deep down…you _know_ that."

Deep down, underneath the layers of grief and bitterness, Ash did know Misty was right. There really was no point in blaming himself if he knew Brock and Pikachu would not hold grudges. Knowing Brock and Pikachu, if they could speak to Ash right now, they would probably repeat Misty's words. Plus, Pikachu would definitely squeak something along the lines of _"Pikapi! You're being silly!"_ Brock would probably make light of the whole situation to cheer-up Ash. _"Aw, come' on, Ash! You KNOW I'd never blame you for that! If I'm gonna' blame you for something, it'd probably regard that candy bar you snuck out of my backpack yesterday! YES, I noticed! You can't fool me, man! After raising ten younger siblings, I KNOW when somebody's up to no good…"_

…Ash had to stop thinking about these bittersweet memories. Pikachu and Brock were never going to come back to say such reassuring words. Harping on the memories only coerced more tears down the boy's raw cheeks. Pikachu and Brock were gone. Like it or not, Ash had to eventually accept that, though there was no law saying the acceptance had to be done as of this second. Eventually, in a more proper setting, the acceptance would come. However, Ash would never make it to that day if he gave up, would he?

Yet, was that day worth pushing towards? How much further did Ash want to venture in Acheron City? In a way, he and the other survivors were close to the evacuation route, so it was pretty stupid to give up now. The night was not over, though, and there was no guarantee everyone would reach that evac route, either…

Misty's eyes widened once upon feeling arms slink around her thin waist, tightening skittishly, alongside a choked "I don't...w-want to lose you, e-either, Misty."

Misty blinked, taken aback by Ash's heartfelt words. Those were the last words she expected Ash to say: the perpetually stubborn boy who preferred to handle problems by himself. Ash's damn pride irritated Misty, but his damn sweetness melted her irritation. It was no secret why Ash held onto Misty, as if she was about to be swept away and he simply did not want her to go. Brock and Pikachu were dead, so _I'm all Ash has now_. Of course, Misty doubted it was _just _the lack of remaining friends that drove Ash to worry about her. He cared about her because she was his best friend, and more importantly, Ash failed in saving his other two best friends, too.

_But...I failed, too_, Misty noted bitterly, biting her lip as she massaged Ash's back, noticing him gradually calm down. No. Now was not the time for Misty to spiral into her own bout of self-loathing. She certainly could not expect Ash to get over his poison if Misty succumbed to her own. "Ash, you don't have to worry about me," she reassured with a small smile Ash's buried face could not see. But sometimes, if a smile is warm and sincere enough, its benevolence can be felt rather than seen. "I'm not going anywhere."

Ash wanted to believe Misty; he really did. Alas, after tonight, Ash was beginning to lose faith altogether. He was not one to be fatalistic, but then again, he never faced such horrors before like in Acheron City. Optimism was always good, but too much of it tended to make revelations ten times harder to swallow. _And the last death I want to witness is Misty's_. The thought alone clogged the boy's throat with emotions he needed to swallow before coughing a "If you d-die...I might-"

She could see where this conversation was headed, and once again, Misty would hear nothing of it! "Don't you _dare _talk like that, Ash Ketchum!" Misty snapped, viciously grabbing his shoulders and pulling him away, just enough for their eyes to meet once more. The girl's eyes involuntarily blinked upon seeing Ash's wan face, cheeks tearstained and tainted in raw pink. The familiar knife spun in Misty's chest again, though she was unsure if the pain was due to Ash's pitiful appearance…or by the hurtful words he spoke. The very thought Ash almost suggested was enough to bring tears to Misty's own eyes. "Don't even _think _about things like that, Ash! Do you hear me?!"

Granted, Ash did not enjoy thinking so fatalistically, either, but, "I don't...I don't want to be left alone, Misty," he admitted truthfully, sheepishly dipping his head as another rush of tears surfaced via the disturbing thought. Ash was rarely alone, and normally had, and preferred, the companionship of friends and family, human and Pokemon respectively. He loved to be with others, and Ash did not relish the possibility of becoming the last one…the last man standing. The thought of being left behind and forgotten crudely reminded Ash of what his father did to him and Delia so many years ago, too. There was a saying _"one is the loneliest number." _Ash knew he would be living proof of that adage if he ever lost Misty.

Technically, Misty understood Ash's fear. Nobody wanted to be left all alone, especially in such a freakish place like Acheron City. "You're _not _gonna' be left alone, Ash," Misty reassured firmly, drilling some sense into the distraught boy. "I'm not gonna' allow it!"

Somehow, her words did not comfort Ash the way Misty hopes. "We allowed Brock and Pikachu to die..."

"No we _didn't_! Dammit, Ash, their deaths were not our faults!" yelled Misty, drawing Ash closer in hopes that he would listen to her for once. It was impossible for Misty to tell if the redness in Ash's face was due to his crying spell or blush, but she did not care. Their close proximity was the only way Misty could lock her narrowed eyes with Ash's bloodshot orbs. "This is _Team Rocket's fault_! End of story! _They_'re the ones who caused all this! _We _are the ones who need to get out of this city. We have to get help, and more importantly, expose Team Rocket for what really happened! God only knows what the hell they were up to in this city, and we can't allow Team Rocket do this to other people. We owe it to Brock, Pikachu, and everyone else who died in Acheron to stop Team Rocket once and for all!"

Puffy brown eyes blinked as Misty's rant-like speech came to a close. Normally, Ash would have never hesitated to agree with her. More specifically, he would have been the one declaring such a speech, instilling confidence in himself and others. Yes, Misty was right. She and Ash needed to expose Team Rocket's dealings in Acheron City. This viral outbreak was too severe for Team Rocket to get away scot-free. If Ash did not let the organization get away with stealing Pokemon, he sure as hell would not allow them to get away with a mass murder. Ash and Misty had a new mission in this city: to escape, and ultimately bring about Team Rocket's end. Certainly, such a goal was worth running towards with every fiber of one's will.

And yet, "It's still…not gonna'…bring t-them back, Myst."

She wanted to counter that, but could not. Ash was right; they could survive and expose Team Rocket for everything they had, but the lost lives would never be revived. Brock, Pikachu, and countless other residents of Acheron City would still be dead, and no amount of justice could change that.

"I know it's not, but..." Misty choked, feeling her own confidence attempt to drain away. The stubborn redhead would not permit it. "…We have to be strong." _That's what you always told me. _"Don't give up just yet, Ash. We'll do this for Brock and Pikachu." _It's the least we can do for them. We'll…do it for each other, too._ _We just have to be strong. That's what you always tell me, and right now, I can't afford to lose you either, Ash. _

"We'll get through this, Ash," Misty swore, delicately wiping the boy's eyes and offering Ash as warm a smile as possible. "I k-_know_ it."

Though, Misty was unsure if she was trying to convince Ash, or convince _herself_.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**: Bah, Aiselne and her damn drama/angst again, neh? But horary for semi-Pokeshipping! ^.^ I promised there'd be hints of AAMR, though this fic won't be a mush-fest. Still, I hope readers have been enjoying the dashes of Pokeshipping and Rocketshipping sprinkled into this fic (I know I have ^_^).

I do want to clarify a few things for RE veterans reading this chapter, namely regarding the S-Ject and G-Ject. In Resident Evil, the (most popular) virus is known as the T-Virus, though there are later variations like the enhanced G-Virus and Las Plagas (though they're different than the T/G-virus). I'm gonna' tell RE vets right now that "G-Ject" and "G-Virus" are _not _the same (reasons will be provided later in the story). More about Khimaira and Team Rocket's other dirty science experiments are ahead as Ash n' co. venture deeper into the chemical plant.

Well, the drama/angst has been fun, but the grisly horror/action will return next week. Get yourselves ready for more zombie (human and Pokemon alike) nastiness, and don't think Ash n' co. will elude Tentagator for long, either (hehehe). Just wait until you see what my sick imagination has concocted for the next couple of chapters! ^_^


	8. Outbreak at the Chemical Plant

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_ or _Resident Evil / Biohazard_

**COMMENTS**: Crazy episode this week (if you ask me, anyway). If the zombie battles aren't "crazy," then this chapter's newest plot developments will be. Anyone who has played RE will know the games are loaded with big bad boss fights, so it's about time this fic was graced with boss-like battles. Plus, anyone who's played RE knows its got plot twists and turns like a damn pretzel. So I hope everyone enjoys this!

*** ****Content Disclaimer**: This chapter contains gory violence and gruesomeness. Reader discretion is advised.

**

* * *

**

**CARNAGE NECROPOLIS**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**FILE #008: "Outbreak at the Chemical Plant"**

_"WHAT?! What do you mean 'Ulisse is dead'? That imbecile. I knew he was infected. What about the samples?"_

"Relax, Giovanni. We only need one vial of each sample, and I've got them right here. One S-Ject and one G-Ject, just as you ordered, so chill out. Everything's under control."

_"'Under control' my ass! And how dare you tell ME to 'relax' when you and those samples are still in Acheron? Once you bring those samples to me, THEN I can 'chill out.' Besides, you damned fool, S and G are only two samples…I want all THREE Jects!"_

"Well, I'd hate to break it to you, but our pall Ulisse didn't have the L-Ject. So he's probably the 'damned fool' you're talking about, not me. Don't shoot the middle man for doing his job."

_"Your 'job' isn't technically over until you bring me those samples. But given the limited time Acheron City has left, I suppose getting greedy isn't in our best interest, is it?"_

"I recall 'getting greedy' was what caused this mess in the first place."

_"Watch your mouth. For the record, the only reason I'm even giving a shit about YOU is because you have what I want. Of course…that also means I have what you want, too…"_

"So let's skip the business bullshit and cut to the chase. When's your 'clean-up crew' gonna' grace Acheron with its presence?"

_"I am dispatching men to lock down the city by sunrise. In three hours, all evidence of this mess will be irradiated. Take my advice: if your ass, and more importantly the SAMPLES, aren't out of Acheron by sunrise, then kiss your said ass goodbye."_

"If that happens, you can kiss your said samples goodbye, too."

_"Perhaps, but it's better than the virus leaking out of the city."_

"Worried about global infection?"

_"Don't be absurd. If I can't have Vincenzio's Khimaira-Jects, nobody can! They belong to ME!"_

"Have it your way, Giovanni. Just don't forget your end of our deal."

_"Just do your Goddamn job, Tauris."_

* * *

_No maps…what a surprise._ Of course, Nina was being sarcastic. While she had been hoping to find a map of the chemical plant's layout, she certainly never held her breath. But time was of the essence, and she and the others had wasted enough time in the computer room. There was no point in searching for a map that probably did not exist.

She did, however, find all those data files, and more surprisingly, a small note:

'_To my dearest…I'm sorry…I never told you…I love you.'_

They were sloppy, hasty scribbles on a torn piece of paper, bloodstained after lying on the floor beside the headless corpse in the projector room. Her maroon eyes darting from the note to the body, Nina bit her lip and softened her face. She may not have known this individual, but she did feel sorry for him, especially if he wrote that message to his 'dearest.' _How sad, to die in a place like this and be so unfulfilled._

The tiny, anonymous yet heartfelt, message was all Nina needed to muster the drive necessary to get her and her allies out of this city once and for all.

* * *

They had no clue where the evacuation passage was located.

They did not know what corridors led to where in this facility.

They only had a handful of bullets and supplies left.

They no longer carried a vaccine.

They and their Pokemon were exhausted beyond belief.

They had one critically wounded boy on their hands.

They could hear countless zombies of all varieties shuffling outside the door.

They knew the chemical plant also happened to possess "other" monsters.

They were fucked, plain and simple.

…But they kept going.

Similarly to the group's infiltration of the Acheron City Chemical Plant, the second Nina tore open the office door, outside zombies were greeted by a flurry of fatal Razor Leaves. Like automatic vegetable cutters, Bulbasaur and Victreebell diced through the immediate zombies, staining the area with raining carnage slathered across blood-soaked floor like hog slop. Not possessing the time to allow the gore to churn their stomachs, Nina led her troop through the slippery red-lit hallway. The magnum-slinging cop took the lead, Bulbasaur at her heels, firing leaves while its vines resumed assisting Misty and the hobbling Ash. With the kids in the middle, the ex-Rockets took the rear, with the slower hopping Victreebell keeping an eye for any potential pursuers.

If at all possible, Nina did not want to waste any of her bullets. Of course, it was not fair for Bulbasaur and the other Pokemon to run themselves ragged, either. So the best alternative was finding the next safest route…if there was such a route.

At the farthest end of the hall came a massive metal door. It was anyone's guess whether or not that door was locked, never mind whatever was hiding behind that door. But clearly not having any better options, Nina pumped as much adrenaline into her legs to reach the obstruction. More and more zombies fell to bloody pieces under her boots, ironically clearing a gruesome path to where Nina could only pray might be an exit.

* * *

"_All of you have been briefed on the situation in Acheron City. Your orders are to quarantine and sanitize the city at o-six-hundred hours. Under no circumstances are any of you to come in physical contact with any infectees. Doing so means your comrades are ordered to kill you on the spot. Team Rocket will not tolerate any of you getting infected. If any infectees, be it you or Acheron residents, jeopardize this mission, clearance is given to neutralize. It is imperative that the outbreak be strictly contained to Acheron City. In the unlikely event you discover survivors, they are to be immediately quarantined and brought to the research facility. But as this is not a rescue mission, your top priority is sterilizing the city. Civilians are secondary. Failure is NOT an option, is that understood?"_

"_Understood, Giovanni, sir!" _

* * *

Kicking open the booming door, Nina pointed her gun in all directions of the new locale, ready to shoot the first threat. Sweeping the revolver from one angle to another, the teal-haired cop inspected what appeared to be a shelter of sorts, overcrowded with aisles of various barred cages. Much to Nina's sighing relief, nothing leapt out in front of her, or charged from her side, dropped down from the ceiling, or crawled across the floor. Bulbasaur remained on alert, but never launched an attack, either. If a Pokemon with keener senses than a human sensed zero immediate danger, there was no reason for Nina to be worried. Clutching her weapon with her right hand, Nina used her left to signal her followers to enter, finished with James slamming the heavy door behind him.

"Where are we?" the violet-haired young man asked, turning away from the door to look around the large cage-filled area. Flickering white overhead fluorescent fixtures replaced the red emergency lights of the previous hallway. This caged area eerily reminded James of that twisted breeding center Butch and Cassidy ran back in Kanto. On the outside, the center looked cheery and friendly, but behind the scenes the center was a crude kennel where stolen Pokemon were jammed into cages. Such was a painful reminder of the heinous organization James once proudly represented. Now, especially after tonight, recalling his days in Team Rocket made James feel downright repulsive.

Fortunately, no Pokemon filled the cages currently before the group's eyes, and the nearby cages were too small to fit humans. Nina had a feeling the Pokemon subjects were evacuated when the chemical plant shut down a few days ago.

"This looks like a shelter to me. Chances are, this was where Team Rocket kept their experimented Pokemon," Nina assumed with a shrug, carefully inspecting nearby cages. "…A very poorly-kept shelter, I mind add," she scoffed, noticing the foul conditions of the cages: rusty and grimy. Team Rocket obviously did not pamper their subjects, not that Nina expected them to act benevolent. Still, seeing cages lined with dried excrement and rotten food disgusted Nina for a multitude of reasons, and not merely because the shelter rank putridly. Pokemon probably once dwelt in these repugnant cages, eating and sleeping in their own filth. "If Pokemon did live in these cages, then this place has 'animal cruelty' written all over it, among other charges." Nina could hardly wait to get out of Acheron City and sue Team Rocket for _everything_ they had! Until then, the survivors needed to find a way out of this foul area.

"Any idea if we're on da' right track towards dat' evac route?" asked the weary Meowth, riding on Jessie's shoulder. It was during exhausting, and downright disgusting, times like these when Meowth almost wished he had a Pokeball to hide inside. Perhaps that was the coward's way out of a situation, but Meowth was not going to deny he was scared, as was everyone else. Pinching his nose to block the shelter's fetor from his nostrils, the cat whined, "Dis' place stinks."

"So does the _rest _of this friggen mortuary of a city," Jessie sarcastically noted matter-of-factly. She was not particularly fond of smelling rotten flesh, sewage, and dried Pokemon shit, but Jessie had to admit "You should be used to these smells by now."

The nasally Meowth agreed with her, but "Tell dat' ta my nose."

"Woooooobbuffet!!" Wobbuffet popped out, never getting a chance to cover its nose from the outside stench before Jessie recalled the annoyance.

"_Quiet_!" hissed Nina, standing her ground and immediately training her gun straight ahead. The group behind her froze like statues, as if Nina called "red light!" whilst playing "Red Light, Green Light." Steadying her nerves, Nina licked her lips and took a deep breath. "I heard something." Naturally, Nina's declaration caused the others to shiver, their skittish eyes scanning the surroundings to find any sources of the "something" Nina heard. With her trigger finger ready, the policewoman cautiously took one step forward, mindful not to nosily step on the metal cage doors littering the floor…

…_Wait a sec'…_

Retracing the step she just took, Nina's wide eyes finally fell to the ground, now noticing all the cage doors as far as the eye could see. Her heart skipping a beat, the minutely trembling woman then averted her gaze back to all the barred cages surrounding her team. True, the cages were empty…

…But the cages were _open_, too.

"_Grrrrrr…."_

If Nina were lucky, she would have time to curse herself later.

"_Grrrrrr…raaarrrrr….rrrrr…!"_

…If Nina were still _alive_ later.

Protectively tightening her hold on Ash, Misty's frightened blue-green eyes darted to and fro, attempting to locate the origins of the shelter's deep, low snarls. She could feel Ash tense beside her, coercing the girl's heart to pound louder and louder, faster and faster. Try as she might, Misty did not see anything other than herself and her comrades. "Nina…" the girl whispered, attempting to remain as composed as possible, especially to prevent frightening Ash. "…What is that sound?"

_I doubt it's anything we want to meet up close and personal_, Nina's mind sarcastically chided, before shaking her head and pressing forward. She did not bother answering Misty's question, because Nina knew now was not the time to answer questions, especially when no actual answers were available. Something was telling Nina that she and her troop would get their illustrious answers soon enough.

"_Grrrah! Grrr….rrarrrr…rah!"_

Whatever "it" was, it sounded canine. Off the top of Nina's Pokemon-inexperienced head, she recalled four canine Pokemon, the ones used in police forces: Growlithe, Arcanine, Houndour, and Houndoom. Those dogs were all generally Fire Types, correct? _That could pose a problem with Bulbasaur and Victreebell around_. "Don't ask questions," Nina sternly ordered the others. "Recall Bulbasaur and Victreebell. If any of you have Water Pokemon, now's the time to use them."

Following Nina's "don't ask questions" order, Ash and James quickly returned Bulbasaur and Victreebell to their Pokeballs. With Bulbasaur no longer assisting Misty in holding Ash, the girl's arms around him tightened more firmly. Fortunately, Ash had no trouble standing, but it was walking, and eventual _running_, that posed the problems. Also being the Water Pokemon expert, Misty compensated the Grass Pokemon's departures for Corsola and Staryu's reappearances, alongside Ash's Totodile. Not possessing any Water Types, the ex-Rockets huddled closer behind the protection of the ex-twerps' aquatic Pokemon.

"_Grrrrah! Grrrr…rrrrr…rah!"_

James was the first to recognize the nostalgic sound. "Growlithe…"

Though she could not see the dogs, now that Nina knew 'what' dogs she was up against, the woman felt more in control. Recalling Corsola's Spike Cannon performance during their truck chase, Nina turned to Misty for a second. "I'm gonna' go on ahead and see if I can snipe the Growlithe before it attacks us. I doubt it knows we're here. Otherwise, it probably would've attacked by now. I'm taking Corsola with me. The rest of you stay here with Totodile and Staryu, stay alert, and wait until I give the signal." The good news was all that stood behind the group was the door whence they came, defeating the purpose of a sneak-attack from behind. The door was pretty sturdy, heavy…

…Nina never once noticed how the door was never locked in the first place.

"Go with her, Corsola," Misty nodded, before Nina and the coral-like Pokemon carefully yet quickly traversed a few yards down the aisle of cages. Nobody, Nina included, liked the idea of the cop going on ahead, even if she was only a short distance away. Of course, Nina's distance was more than obvious; she did not want to engage an enemy with the wounded Ash just a few feet away.

Ash did not like being pitied or babied, especially during dire situations. Ordinarily, he would be the one recklessly running ahead of everyone. Unfortunately, once again the stubborn boy was injured and forced to rely on others. He genuinely hated it, but he was in no condition to argue, either. Misty already drilled more than enough sense into Ash earlier, and he was not about to rile her up again. Biting his lip, the boy kept his eyes away from the immediate action, absentmindedly staring at the nearest cages covered in brick-red rust.

At least, that crimson color along the door's sides…_looked _like rust…

…But, red rust does not _drip_, does it?

Ash swallowed loudly, noticing more carmine 'rust' was all over the floors, too.

_Oh my God…_

Ash was not the only person who thought such words. The second Nina's heels turned an aisle's corner…the cop and Corsola froze. Both pairs of eyes widened in utter disbelief as they saw a thick trail of blood extend roughly three yards from their current standing point. At the end of the widening trail was a…pile. "Pile" was the best word Nina could concoct at the moment to describe the disgusting sight unraveling before her unwilling eyes.

"_Grrrrah! Grrrrrrr…rararrrr….ahhrrr!"_

They were indeed Growlithes, at least at one time: three former Fire Type puppies, now disgusting mutants. These dogs did not even resemble the spawn of Cerberus, but instead Cerberus' _leftovers_. Nina recalled glancing through the rear-view mirror of her group's pickup truck and seeing an undead Growlithe give chase. But these Growlithe currently before her eyes were significantly different, virtually unlike anything Nina ever saw before, outside her wildest dreams.

The dogs did not have any fur. Their exposed skins looked like rotten sacks of moving flesh, pouring faucets of blood through rotten holes. Pools of their own blood sloshed underneath bony, rotten paws with disjointed claws. Nina did not know if the animals were hairless due to experimental shavings, or via the virus that obviously deformed the mutts. Jutting spines and ribcages punctured the holes in their purplish skin, glistening in fresh and coagulated blood.

But most disturbing detail of all was how not one of the pups possessed ears…noses…any body parts that would require cartilage. Whatever in God's name that virus did to the poor Growlithes, it must have melted the animals' ears and noses like candle wax. Liquid remnants oozed out orifices where ear canals and nostrils would be located. It was no small wonder why the dogs never noticed Nina's group. The mutant Growlithes could neither hear nor smell.

"_Grrrah! Grrrar…rrrrr…rah! Rah!"_

However, the dogs could obviously _see_. More specifically, they could clearly see the lifeless victim they were tearing apart.

As mindless as the dogs probably were, they were smart enough to use their fire attacks to weaken their prey. Then, it was a simple task of ripping open the creature's shell and feasting on its carcass. In the rabid dogs' favors, their victim was weak against fire and never stood a chance against three famished Growlithes. Gore-stained claws tore through melted steel. Each Growlithe dug into the beast as if the dogs were drilling holes into the ground to burry bones. Despite their prey's massive size, it possessed no meat, though the nose-less dogs could not tell the difference between flesh and machine. Now mutated, these animals were nothing more than mindless killing machines.

Claws continued to tear through steel as though it were tissue paper. The segment reminded Nina of the police station's shutters destroyed by Tentagator. Only this time, the demented Growlithes were the ones shredding steel, specifically the flame-warped armor of a motionless blue Steel Pokemon.

_My God…_

Well, one consolation was Nina knew what became of Project 492's Metagross. She would be lying if she claimed she was sad knowing she would not have to face that mechanical beast. Nina did not have past experience with Metagross, but considering how large and strong the Growlithes' carcass appeared, Nina was happy to see Metagross was one less thing to worry about. There were advantages to anti-climactic deaths.

Of course, celebrations were not in order, either. _But sooner or later_, Nina realized, gripping her revolver. _Those dogs are bound to realize Metagross doesn't have any flesh for them to eat, and they're gonna' go look elsewhere. And let's not forget what ELSE is probably crawling around this facility. Ivysaur…Subject 609…Tentagator…_

"_GURRRAAAAAAAARGHHH!!"_

…_Speak of the fuckin' devil._

Plus, Corsola was the one who noticed there were '_other_' creatures behind the massacring Growlithes. As if Tentagator's distant howl were a war drum, hell broke loose. Shadows lunged out from behind the Growlithes, rushing at full-speed towards Nina and Corsola. Two beasts charged, both larger than Growlithes, and ten times faster. Mighty talons scraped the ground, and the crooked triple beaks of a pair of deformed Dodrio screamed ear-piercing shrieks.

There were three heads attached to each rotten bird. Zombies were best killed by headshots, but _Shit…which head do I shoot to kill it?! _Nina tensed, before aiming for whichever head first came into her line of fire. The woman's pulsed raced, pumping blood faster than her breathing could match. Chances were, these rabid Dodrio would only die after all three heads were blown apart. _Fantastic_. Nina sure as hell could not shoot three different moving heads with one shot! Her marksmanship was great, but not _that_ great!

Corsola, on the other hand, had a better idea. Before Nina could pull the trigger, the coral Pokemon unleashed a wide-ranged barrage of silvery Spike Cannons. Countless spikes drilled into each bird's head, popping pus-weeping eyes like balloons pierced by throwing darts. Eyes were not the only things to "pop," either. After a considerable amount of Spike Cannons, the Dodrios' entire heads burst like exploding water balloons. The disgusted Nina and Corsola cringed upon getting sprayed with the birds' red innards, before the headless bodies fell in heaps onto the soaked floor. Crimson pools of blood extended all over the immediate surroundings, reflecting the overhead light fixtures…

…Where a shrieking Doduo leapt down like a kamikaze dive-bomber.

Somehow in the split-second-long madness, Nina managed to scream. _"Shit!"_

* * *

_"Shit!"_

Nina was not the only one who cursed when Jessie saw slithering purplish-teal vines snake between a blood-covered floor drain. Her group was not fairing any easier as more and more undead kennel Pokemon started making their revolting debuts. The drain's metal lid popped off, spewing ragged vines of a possessed Tangela. Jessie's boots instantly stomped on the blood-spewing vines, piercing the bloodied vines with her high heel to added damage. The shrieking woman appeared as though she was attempting to squash a million cockroaches under her feet under ten seconds. Even when James came to help, the snaky vines just multiplied. Tangela cried whenever its limbs were crunched, but such was more of an incentive for the weed Pokemon to lash its whip-like vines faster. Quicker and crazier, a frantic Jessie and James attempted to keep up with the nasty stomping. It did not take long for sweat to break at Jessie's brow, followed by another stifled expletive. "These things are coming out of the damn woodwork!"

More shadows of lurking undead monstrosities increased in number.

The humans were getting surrounded. The undead Pokemon were relentless.

"_GURRRAAAAAAAARGHHH!!"_ Tentagator was not far, either.

Meowth wanted to wet himself all over again. Softly whimpering, the trembling cat buried his face into Jessie's jumping shoulder. He could hear the woman's strained breaths as she fought off the Tangela, while Meowth's keener ears could hear familiar _stomp…stomp…STOMPs_ approaching. Hell officially broke loose, and Hades seemed pretty damn insistent that he claim their lives once and for all. People, and Pokemon, could not cheat death forever. "Dis' is it…" the cat sobbed, clutching Jessie's shoulder blade. "We're s-screwed…it's all ova'!"

"Cyndaquil! Flamethrower!"

Jessie and James barely managed to jump out of the way before the monstrous Tangela became engulfed in red-hot flames. The rotten Grass Type effortlessly disintegrated into a smoky heap, filling the area with stench reminiscent of rotten weeds consumed by a brushfire. The panting Jessie and James choked on the revolting redolence, while the petrified Meowth nearly passed out in melodramatic relief. Once again owing the twerps their lives, the ex-Rockets turned to offer Ash and his Cyndaquil a grateful smile…

_BOOM!!_

…When an explosion-like blast sent former Rockets and twerps crashing to the bloodied floor. Powdery cement debris descended like ashy snow, while the dissipated cloud gradually unveiled the towering shadow behind the fallen survivors. Reluctantly, the group of four humans and four Pokemon struggled to their feet, peering over their shoulders to see the gigantic penumbra blocking the kennel's entrance. Swinging its unearthly tentacle arm like a whip, Tentagator sliced through the smoke, showcasing the gigantic hole the beast made through the once-standing metal door and nearby wall.

If Jessie were not so petrified of the demon, she would have laughed mockingly. Tentagator's reappearance was a scene straight out of a cliché monster movie. Every stereotypical, oversized monster seemed to have a fetish for hammering through doors and walls! This entire city was a bad horror movie come to life! But after what this so-called cliché monster did to Pikachu, Jessie knew now was not the time to poke fun at Tentagator…especially when it was standing three friggen feet away from her!

Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Staryu immediately took defensive stances, getting between Tentagator and the humans. Not waiting for orders, the aquatic Pokemon launched a twin Water Gun attack, spraying Tentagator's cloaked chest with as much strength as a fire hose. Ordinary opponents would have instantly fallen backwards via the dual torrents, but since Tentagator was clearly not an 'ordinary opponent,' the beast stood still. It never fell backwards, but in the escapees' favors, Tentagator did not move _forwards_, either. Hell, Tentagator did not even grunt a response to the insignificant Pokemon's feeble attacks! The monstrosity just stood perfectly idle like a solid tree, most likely waiting for the little Water Pokemon to finish playing games before Tentagator's turn arose. With the monster soaked, fire attacks were foolish, but that never stopped Cyndaquil's Swift Attack. Sadly, as with Nina's earlier bullets, Cyndaquil's tiny shooting stars practically bounced off Tentagator's body, barely inflicting scratches. Of course, Cyndaquil did not know about the beast's 'weakness,' either.

Misty almost ordered the Fire Pokemon to aim for Tentagator's sensitive tentacle arm, before something held her back. The redhead admired the Pokemon's bravery, but she also knew Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Staryu had no clue what happened when poor Pikachu got too close to this tentacle fiend. No doubt, the Pokemon would have to continue attacking from a safe distance, provided the attacks even _worked_. Tentagator did not seem too fazed by Water Guns and Swift Attacks. If Misty did not know better, she would have sworn that freakish Tentagator was silently mocking the Pokemon's vain attempts at stopping it. Earlier tonight, the beast already proved itself impervious to electric attacks, and Meowth's Fury Swipes did not seem to work miracles, either. After what happened to Pikachu, it was downright suicidal for the trainers to subject their remaining Pokemon to Tentagator's wrath.

"Recall Staryu, Myst."

Blinking, Misty briefly glanced at her side where the girl still propped Ash. The boy's brown eyes were not on hers, but instead averted towards Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Staryu. Much to Misty's shock, Ash's unsteady hands were clutching two Pokeballs, weakly aimed at his Fire Type and Water Type. It did not take a genius to know what Ash was about to do, but by no means did that imply Misty was unsurprised. Ash was never the type of person to back down from a fight, unless absolutely necessary. Then again, considering the incredible opponent his Pokemon were up against…and considering what Tentagator did to Pikachu…

…_Ash doesn't want Pikachu's fate to befall the rest of our Pokemon._

In retrospect, Misty knew there was no reason for her to be surprised.

_I don't want our Pokemon to die like Pikachu, either, but…_

But what other options did they have?f

_BANG!_

The girl and boy jumped and spun around upon hearing a smaller body thud against the floor: a Doduo with two gory half-heads, reddened and shriveled like rotten cherries. Jumping over the carcass came Nina and Corsola, neither stopping to chat with the appalled Ash and Misty before the cop screamed, "Recall the Water Pokemon! We're gonna' run for it!"

The others had half a mind to ask what the hell brought about Nina's change in mind (especially since she was the one who wanted the Water Pokemon outside in the first place). But before anyone got the chance to question Nina, Ash and Misty peered back to the dead Doduo. The bird profusely leaded a trail of crimson life fluids down the aisle, whence it came…where congregated shadows started approaching.

The deaf Growlithes finally noticed their little audience, as did a pack of other experimental Pokemon lurking behind the hairless pups: bigger Pokemon, _stronger _Pokemon. There came a stomping Exeggutor with shriveled heads best resembling a dying tree with spoiled, maggot-eaten fruit. Only one of its heads seemed intact enough to see where the creature was sauntering. Behind the Grass Pokemon that ranked of spoiled eggs came an Electabuzz. The undead Electric Type was missing rotten antennas, but was still capable of pumping electricity through its bulging, blood-squirting muscles. Seeing the rabid Grass and Electric Pokemon was more than enough of an incentive for the trembling Ash and Misty to recall their disadvantageous Water Types.

Naturally, the moment Staryu and Totodile retreated, Tentagator seized the opportunity to attack.

With Tentagator launching its whip-like tentacle from one end, and a pack of mutated Pokemon attacking from the other, "screwed" felt like an understatement for defining Nina's group. Significantly outnumbered, the policewoman did the next best alternative. Everyone fell to their knees to dodge Tentagator's attack, feeling the disgusting tentacles breeze past their heads. _Too close for comfort_, but Nina wasted zero time jumping back on her feet.

"You guys clear a path through the Growlithe, Exeggutor, and Electabuzz! I'll handle Tentagator!" Nina ordered, causing everyone else's eyes to bug out upon watching the cop _actually run towards _Tentagator! Did Nina lose her mind?! There was no way in hell she could fight that beast by herself!

"_Grrrraarrrrooooowwl!!"_

The Growlithes' hellish howls more than easily drove Ash and the others back on their feet. Cyndaquil had already fired several Swift Attacks on the skinned dogs, hammering the heads with razor-sharp stars and sending the puppies careening into the floor. The Swift Attacks were not strong enough to kill the Growlithes, but at least the dogs were down.

It was even better when the dogs were absentmindedly trampled by the pursuing Exeggutor's elephant-like feet, mindlessly crushing the Growlithes in order to reach the humans' fresh meat. The puppies' became mounds of mashed flesh, bone, and blood, sticking to Exeggutor's soles and ankles like gum stuck to a shoe. Whatever remained of the Growlithes was then stomped by the Electabuzz, trailing bloody slop everywhere. Such mindless, _mindless_ killing machines.

As stomach churning as the sight appeared, there was one other advantage:

The gory slop was slippery.

When the Electabuzz and Exeggutor slipped, they never fell, but they staggered for a split-second, which was long enough for Ash to make his move. "Cyndaquil, Flamethrower at full blast!" Not needing to be told twice, the little Fire Pokemon's flame blazed brilliantly, mustering whatever energy it had left to incinerate the Exeggutor and scorch the Electabuzz. Exeggutor became a walking forest fire, dropping its rotten flaming heads one by one, until the last head caved-in upon itself. Technically headless, the ablaze tree-like Pokemon collapsed as the Flamethrower greedily devoured the rest of the foul-smelling carcass. More than ever, it was a godsend that Grass Pokemon were weak against fire.

But such facts never applied to Electabuzz. Although singed, the muscular Electric Type warded away most of Cyndaquil's flames via waving its arms, keenly similar to how its pre-evolved self, Elekid, conducts electricity by the same process. Tuckered out, the panting Cyndaquil's flames dissipated. Sweat glistened across its body before the Fire Pokemon collapsed in exhaustion, promptly getting recalled to its Pokeball. The opportunity now came for the undead Electabuzz to continue its pursuit. Unfazed by the Flamethrower, the zombie Electric Pokemon shrugged off its third-degree burns, as though they were minute burns acquired after touching a lit birthday candle.

Misty's Water Pokemon never stood a chance against natural Electric Types, never mind when the Electric Types were undead freaks! Fortunately, Ash still had one more unused Pokemon at his disposal, but…the very word "disposal" was his reason for hesitating. But Electabuzz was an Electric Type, and an Electric Pokemon's greatest weakness was a Ground Pokemon.

He did not want to, but before Ash had a chance to second-guess himself, the boy's trembling hand grabbed the last available Pokeball in his arsenal. There was a reason he never subjected this Pokemon, currently his _youngest _Pokemon, to Acheron's nightmares. Doing so sounded as asinine as Misty pitting teeny-tiny Togepi against Tentagator! But realizing innocence had died a long time ago in this city, Ash prayed he made the right decision and called "Phanpy! Rollout!"

Released like a torpedo, the spinning baby elephant slammed into Electabuzz' stomach, sending the Electric Pokemon sailing into the nearest wall. Since the little elephant had yet to be released tonight, it was no small wonder why Phanpy was fully energized and a force to be reckoned with. As with all Rollout attacks, Phanpy relentlessly continued to tackle the Electabuzz against the wall. _Slam_, then the Phanpy made a quick runaround to gain more charging momentum and charge back into the mutant Electric Type. Rinse and repeat, each consecutive Rollout naturally stronger than the previous. Perhaps the adage, _"big things come in small packages,"_ was true.

However, much to Ash's disturbed amazement, Phanpy's powerful Rollouts more than effectively pummeled Electabuzz, creating cracks in the cement wall it was pounded against. Crushed limbs, face, arms, stomach, ribs, and blood sprayed everywhere, painting the once-yellow Electabuzz red, ironically similar to the ketchup-covered Electabuzz from Dark City. Each of tiny Phanpy's strikes warranted a crack, _crack, CRACK_, and the spineless Electabuzz was undoubtedly paralyzed.

Ash shuddered. _Paralyzed_. The same happened to Pikachu.

This moment also eerily mimicked what happened at the Pokemon Center with Pikachu and Noctowl slaughtering undead Pokemon. Ash never used his Pokemon to kill, and while Acheron City was a "do or die" scenario, he still did not like the idea of his precious Pokemon taking lives. Once again, Ash opened his mouth to try and stop his little Phanpy from massacring the dying Electric Pokemon…

"_Ash, they're NOT Pokemon!"_

"_Those things are already dead, Ash! They WERE Pokemon! Not anymore!"_

Misty was right, and that was why Ash bit his lip, kept his mouth shut, and allowed Phanpy to finish the messy job.

* * *

Behind the kids, another mess was being made as Nina kept dodging Tentagator's swinging tentacle attacks. With the squirming tentacles, it was impossible to get a clear shot of them, so Nina's next objective was tiring Tentagator…if that was even possible. Nina was not stupid. The whip-like tentacle trashed everywhere, slamming into nearby cages and noisily tearing them apart. All Nina needed was Tentagator's arm to get snagged in a cage, just for a second, and she could fire the definitive gunshot.

"Arbok! Poison Sting!"

Nina knew Jessie meant to help, but the cop did not like disobedience, either. "Get the hell out of here, Jessie!" barked Nina, attempting to dart her eyes between Tentagator and the ex-Rocket woman. At least Jessie's purple cobra was aiming for Tentagator's tentacle, but the attacks did not seem very effective. Something was telling Nina that the Pokemon Jessie and her cohorts possessed were not excruciatingly powerful. "Run while you've got a chance! I can handle this!"

"You're not gonna' tell me what to do, cop!" Jessie stubbornly countered, never telling Arbok to stop firing its glistening needles. It was pretty damn obvious that Nina was not "handling this" situation with Tentagator as well as she boasted. _Nina's almost as stubborn as me_, Jessie smirked knowingly. _'Almost' being the key word_. "Suck it up and accept our help before I change my mind!"

Nina was just about to retort when Tentagator's tentacle lunged straight for Nina's head. Involuntarily shrieking, the police officer fell backwards as her only means for eluding the demonic arm. Mere inches away from Tentagator's five-fingered tentacles, the woman could almost see the starfish-like biology that defined the monster's feeding habit. There was indeed a mouth inside that arm's tube, bearing down on Nina just a hair's breath out of reach. Saliva-like goo glistened from Tentagator's arm, hungry and craving a taste of her delectable flesh and blood. Miraculously out of reach, Nina crawled backwards, scrapping her backside across the bloodstained floors, while Tentagator's arm recoiled, obviously preparing for another attack. If Jessie kept distracting Nina, Tentagator's five little tentacles would definitely grab Nina next time…

…_Wait a second…_

It was only when Nina leapt to her boots that the realization occurred to her. _FIVE finger tentacles?! _She gasped, maroon eyes widening upon realizing Tentagator was somehow sporting five of its smaller, branch-like tentacles, the ones capable of wrapping around their prey to consume. "How the hell does Tentagator have five of those little tentacles?!" Nina exclaimed in utter disbelief, causing Jessie and James to blink and notice the striking detail for themselves. "I blew one of those tentacles to bits! It should have _four_, not five!"

The ex-Rockets assumed Nina "blew one of those tentacles to bits" during the airshaft episode. Since Jessie and James were further up the passage, they never saw what Nina was up to at the other end. And since nobody had time to bother ensuring Tentagator had all ten fingers and ten toes, Nina's little observation was surprising. Then again, what damn difference would it make whether Tentagator had four or five finger-like tentacles?! The mammoth beast was preparing for its next attack!

"Are you sure you shot it after all?" James innocently asked Nina.

The policewoman almost wanted to whack James upside his head! "I had its' Goddamn guts sprayed across my face!" Nina exclaimed incredulously, causing James to shudder similarly to whenever Jessie blasted him. "I think that's a pretty good clue that I shot it!"

Sweatdropping, James shrugged naively. "Well…maybe this is _another _Tentagator," he pondered, stealing a glance at the monster currently before them. "Maybe there's more than one…"

This time, Nina was not the only one giving James an incredulous look. Jessie…Meowth…_everybody_ stared at James as though he just said the most unbelievable phrase on earth. For one split second, a disturbing silence engulfed the group, as they all shuddered over the possibility of there being _MORE _Tentagators chasing them.

Instead of whimpering in fear this time, Meowth instantly leapt off Jessie's shoulder to James…rewarding Jimmy with a swift Fury Swipe across the screaming face! "As if we need _more_ of these thins' afta' us! Whaddya' tryin' ta do, jinx us?!"

"_Woooo_bbuffet!" the Psychic Pokemon popped out beside its exasperated master, just as Tentagator's arm decided to target Jessie this time. Backing into her obnoxious blue blob, Jessie stumbled backwards similarly to Nina. But very unlike Nina, Jessie was not far enough away from Tentagator's looming arm. Like a charging snake, Tentagator's mutant tentacle dove directly after the red-haired woman, provoking her to scream.

In a flash of red, the twisted arm suddenly bounced back whence it came, as if it were a rubber ball chucked against a cement wall. Even Tentagator seemed surprised when its arm ricocheted like a slingshot, grunting in agitation as its slithering arm twitched in a frazzled manner. Nobody seemed to quite grasp the situation, until Jessie's sapphire eyes fell upon the flash of red standing before her, saluting proudly and standing patiently…

Jessie could not freaking believe it! "…_Wobbuffet_?!

"Wobbu wob!" the blue Pokemon piped up, maintaining its Counter attack to protect its fallen trainer. Tentagator may be powerful, but that just meant whatever attacks it dished out would be returned at double the ferocity thanks to Wobbuffet. Come to think of it, all the beast seemed capable of executing was physical attacks, too.

Jessie was stunned, to say the least, to know her blue little pain in the ass just saved her life! Scrambling to her feet, the bug-eyed woman blinked several times, unsure if she was just hallucinating after enduring Tentagator's attack. But sure enough, James, Meowth, and Nina were just as surprised to see Wobbuffet's performance. If Counter worked as it should, then Tentagator's attack was just sent back at double the punch. The beast was not defeated, but…

…Tentagator shuddered after the self-inflicted blow to its sensitive arm. Such was the opportunity Nina sought, and she more than eagerly shot the stunned tentacle _smack-dab in the core_.

"_GURRRAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!!!!!"_

Red blood and white pus spewed like a running faucet as the lower section of Tentagator's illustrious arm exploded from the perfect gunshot. Nina and the ex-Rockets cringed in disgust as the monster's fluids rained from the squirming tentacle, like an out of control hose squirming like a possessed snake. To Nina's awe, the massive fiend stumbled back, though it never fell. Tentagator's other arm, the one with the talon-decorated hand, instantly clutched its bleeding limb. Interestingly, Tentagator did not clutch its arm like a human might hold his or her own wounded arm. The beast clutched the arm like a human might hold his or her wounded _throat_, delicately.

All theories confirmed: that tentacle arm was indeed Tentagator's mouth.

…And Nina just _obliterated_ it.

"Suck on that," the cop huffed, savoring the taste of victory over this hellish beast that had been harassing Nina's troop for far too long. For the first time all night, Jessie, James, and Meowth gushed like giddy little kids, slapping each other high-fives and running towards the impressively heroic Wobbuffet. It seemed that the odds were finally in the escapees' favors. _It's about damn time!_

Too bad now was not the time to count an early victory.

"_GURRRAAAAAAAARGHHH!!"_

Just before Jessie's fingers could graze Wobbuffet's shiny body, the Tentagator monstrosity made an unexpected and hurdling _leap_. The beast's tenebrous black shadow fell upon the shocked Jessie, James, and Meowth. Never expecting a beast of such girth possessing capabilities of jumping that high, the Rockets scrambling backwards before getting flattened like pancakes. The ground shook and cracked upon Tentagator's landing, creating tremors that caused some cage doors to fall off their rusty hinges. Both of the beast's arms punched the ground once, the muscular arm obviously supporting Tentagator's balance.

The other arm, the bleeding tentacle arm, had pinned the left-behind Wobbuffet to the ground.

Realizing what was about to happen, Jessie fumbled for Wobbuffet's Pokeball, rapidly returning the Psychic Type to safety. But also having the clairvoyance to know what was about to happen, Tentagator took action as well. Just as the red returning laser struck Wobbuffet, the tentacle arm's remainder worked like a vacuum on Wobbuffet's stunned body. Being larger than Pikachu, Wobbuffet was much harder to swallow whole, especially without the demon's smaller finger-like tentacles to help "chew" its prey into more manageable pieces. The horrified Jessie nearly dropped Wobbuffet's Pokeball when the patient Pokemon disappeared back into its ball…

…While Tentagator managed to steal one of Wobbuffet's flipper-like arms.

Easily swallowing the small arm whole, Tentagator contended itself with the fresh batch of DNA. Less dramatically than Pikachu's death in the sewers, Tentagator's audience watched in mortified awe as the mutant Pokemon consumed Wobbuffet's flipper, identically to how Pikachu met its demise. For Tentagator, an arm was probably equivalent to an "appetizer."

…But an appetizer was still more than sufficient.

The wide-eyed Jessie almost screamed. The current blood split before her eyes came from Wobbuffet…_her _Wobbuffet! Yes, the blue blob was a veritable headache, but…for heaven's sake, Wobbuffet was still Jessie's own Pokemon, and she never wished ill on them. Jessie was not _that _heartless! Considering Wobbuffet just saved its master's life a moment ago, the woman's shaking hands tenderly held Wobbuffet's Pokeball to her chest. It was anyone's guess when, and if, Wobbuffet would recover from losing a limb. All of a sudden, realizing there might be a chance that obnoxious Psychic Type may never pop out again to chime "Woooobbuffet!" made Jessie's heart squeeze. _Wobbuffet…_

All of a sudden, the lust for vengeance flared inside Jessie. Glaring her enraged sapphire eyes, Jessie almost ordered Arbok to shoot Tentagator with every poison needle the snake had left. Alas, that would not help Wobbuffet, would it? No. It would make no difference.

Especially when Jessie almost dropped Wobbuffet's Pokeball again upon realizing Tentagator's tentacle arm was…_growing_!

"What the hell-?!" exclaimed Nina, leveling her revolver on Tentagator's bleeding arm as the unthinkable happened. Slowly but surely, the snapping sounds of wet bone, tissue, and skin echoed throughout the kennel. The hellish tentacle arm squirmed awkwardly, with sounds reminding Nina of cracked knuckles. From the bloodied hole her magnum blew into Tentagator's arm, something reddish _sprouted_. The process was slow, yet fast enough for Nina never to have time to blink before one of Tentagator's five-finger-like tentacles…reappeared.

Nina would never know what possessed her _not_ to give up right then and there. Then again, a little voice inside of her chided that Nina should have almost expected this scenario. Hell, this explained whatever happened to the tentacle Nina obliterated back in the sewers! After all, Tentagator's feeding arm was based off starfish biology. One of the many fascinating abilities sea stars possessed was the capability of "…Jesus…that arm can regenerate itself!"

All Jessie, James, and Meowth could think was _You've gotta' be shitting me!_

More than ever, the escapees knew they were fighting a losing battle.

"No wonder Tentagator ate Pikachu in the sewers…" Nina realized, swallowing from the disgusting memories of the valiant Pikachu's end. What happened with Wobbuffet's arm was a tad too reminiscent for Nina's comfort. However, no other smaller tentacles regenerated from Tentagator's mutilated arm. It only ate one Wobbuffet flipper, after all. "…Fresh DNA must regenerate it. It only ate Pikachu after I shot it. Pikachu's body would've been more than enough to reconstruct one little tentacle, but Wobbuffet's small arm isn't enough to regenerate Tentagator's arm completely." That explained why the beast leapt after Wobbuffet in the first place: to acquire DNA necessary for regeneration.

_Team Rocket…has really bioengineered one incredible Pokemon…_

But now was not the time to be impressed. That "incredible Pokemon" demanded more DNA, and Nina and the others were next on Tentagator's list.

"Let's get the hell out of here already!" Nina ordered. Jessie recalled Arbok, while the cop and ex-Rockets retreated towards where Ash and Misty finished with the remnants of the shelter's undead Pokemon. Shouting a "let's move!" to the kids, the group then trampled over Pokemon carcasses as the stomps of Tentagator started to pick up speed.

Considering the demon proved itself capable of almost outrunning a pickup truck, Nina knew mere humans could not outrun Tentagator. Her group's best chance for survival was distracting Tentagator again and slipping away unnoticed. James' Smokescreen idea from the truck chase came to mind, but what were the odds that the same trick could fool Tentagator twice? Even Nina could tell this monster possessed some degree of intelligence. And now that the beast was overcome with bloodlust to repair its damaged limbs, Nina doubted simple smoke would stop Tentagator.

_We need a better distraction…something that'll pique Tentagator's interest. But what would attract Tentagator, aside live meat? Bait?_

It was an incredibly risky idea.

_Decoy._

Nina sure as hell could not expect the others or their Pokemon to act as decoys.

_Self-decoy…_

Nina also knew her little friends were not going to like what she was about to do.

_But…this is your job…to protect them._

As with the earlier zombie-filled hallway, there came a door at the farthest end of the kennel, roughly a few yards away from the chased group. The door was simple; nothing fancy, and could probably easily be opened by humans, or by Tentagator. Chances were, that meager door would not hinder Tentagator's booming chase. Battling was a waste of time. A decoy was the best solution Nina could concoct with the limited resources and time.

Misty and Ash reached the door first, wasting no time and having Phanpy break open the lock with a quick tackle. The path clear, the kids tore open the door, finding nothing but darkness ahead of them. Jessie, James, and Meowth came next, practically bowling over the kids in their panic. James was the last to enter the dark locale, before he turned back to see Nina a short distance away.

Tentagator was right behind her, too.

"Nina! Hurry!" James yelled, frantically waving his hand to coerce the cop to run faster. Doing so, Nina pumped her legs, panting and sweating heavily as she reached the door…

…and slammed it shut in front of her.

"NINA!!!"

Pressing her weight against the door, Nina heard the escapees on the other side screaming at her and attempting to open the door. Ash and Misty's echoing cries overlapped each other, undecipherable to Nina's ears, though she had a general idea of what those kids kept shrieking. Jessie was shrieking harsh obscenities poorly muffled by the door. Conversely, James' calls were both for Nina to come back, and for Jessie to calm down (and perhaps watch her language in front of Ash and Misty). It was hard for Nina's lips not to slightly curl upwards. She had to admit, even though she only knew the kids and ex-Rockets for a few hours, Nina had grown fond of them.

"_T-take…care of them…for m-me."_

Nina could only hope her sacrifice would fulfill Brock's dying wish.

Her palms flat against the noisy door, Nina kept her back to the looming beast behind her, clamping her eyes shut and bracing herself for the inevitable.

_I guess I'll be seeing you soon, Tauris._

Something hit her back.

Surprisingly, the 'something' was not a spine-shattering blow Nina expected. Hell, Tentagator's talon-covered hand had been strong enough to break Pikachu's spine with one hit! Surely, Tentagator was not 'going easy' on Nina, was it? No. Nina was not that fortunate. This 'something' touching her back was too _soft_ to be Tentagator's handiwork. Whatever it was that struck her back, it was cold, small, and drilled into Nina's spine like an icicle.

_Click._

Wait…Nina knew the click of a gun's safety. _Tentagator's carrying a gun?_ She doubted it. _No…it's not Tentagator…_

"Well, well, well…long time no see, Officer Jenny Ninetta."

Maroon eyes flashed open in utter shock. _That voice_… Surely, Nina must have been dreaming. _Of course_ she was dreaming! Tentagator must have launched its fatal blow, killed Nina, and now she was imagining things…_fantasies_. There was no other possible explanation for why the casual, wonderful voice Nina heard belonged to…

"Fashionably late again, eh Neen?"

…_Tauris?!_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**: For the record, I hate writing action sequences. They're a blast to play in video games and watch on TV, but I do not like them in the written form (minus a few rare exceptions I've found. Off the top of my head, I can only recall 2 fanfics [one from each half of my fanfiction] that had top-notch action sequences: one was a Pokemon fanfic, the other a Xenosaga fic – reviewers are welcomed to ask/PM me about them if you're interested). As for me, action isn't my forte, so I'm not sure how well I succeeded in this chapter, but you can't blame a writer for trying.

Heh, I don't have many RE credits to throw out for this chapter. The first _Resident Evil _movie features a scene inside a kennel with infected dogs, so I guess that's where this chapter's setting came from. I do believe my version was crazier with the Exeggutor, Growlithe, Doduo, Dodrio, Metagross, Tangela…jeez, so many monsters, so little time! And let's not forget Tentagator's reappearance (though potential Xenosaga veterans are welcomed to interpret Tentagator's regeneration abilities however you like ^_~). Otherwise, I'll cut my babbles short this week.

I'm sure readers can guess what the next few chapters will be about, but let's not forget all those other 'things' crawling around the chemical plant. Like I said in Ch.7, these next few chapters are going to be nasty, and crazy. Until next week, my dear readers:

_**~* Aiselne hopes everyone has a safe and happy Halloween! *~**_


	9. The True Monsters Within

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, _Resident Evil / Biohazard_, _Jaws_, general mythology, or the quote from _Twisted Metal: Black__: "They say the mind bends and twists in order to deal with the horrors of life. Sometimes the mind bends so much it snaps in two."_

**COMMENTS**: This entire chapter is an outright tribute to _Resident Evil 1_ (be it the original PlayStation version, or the umpteen re-released/re-made editions). And yes, another stomach-churning chapter is ahead (you'd expect anything less?).

As I mentioned to a few readers, the above-mentioned quote from the _Twisted Metal: Black _video game actually inspired earlier chapters (specifically Ch.4 when Jessie, James, and Meowth were forced to concoct twisted/creative ways of killing the zombie Pokemon babies to stay alive). I know I didn't credit the quote back in Ch.4 (but then again, I didn't actually use the full/verbatim quote then, either). However, I found another opportunity to use it in this chapter, so now all credits are covered. I also made a bunch of allusions in this chapter, but they'll all be explained by the ending.

Lastly (just so you know, or are wondering mid-text), this chapter contains an italicized flashback. I'm a flashback buff, so this fic was bound to get one sooner or later. Enjoy!

*** Content Disclaimer**: This chapter contains explicitly gory violence, gruesomeness, and very mild sexual implications. Reader discretion is advised.

**

* * *

**

**CARNAGE NECROPOLIS**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**FILE #009: "The True Monsters Within"**

"That stupid _idiot cop_!" blasted Jessie, nosily kicking the shut door with her boot, slightly denting the door but never budging it.

Immaturely kicking and banging down the door was no use. Nina made her choice to stay behind, and it genuinely pissed off Jessie to know the cop pulled a stunt that was so incredibly reckless, brainless, and…selfless. Why did Nina feel inclined to throw her life away for complete strangers? Ash and Misty were just two lost kids, and Jessie and her cohorts were even former Team Rocket members! Yes, Nina was a police officer sworn to protect others, but…

Unfortunately, Jessie never held a high enough respect for law-enforcers to believe cops did their duties for moral good. For an ex-criminal like Jessie, she originally believed cops worked for the almighty dollar; promotions, bonuses, awards…really, cops were no nobler than criminals. They all eventually wanted money, except cops got money by doing so-called "good deeds," while criminals were paid via so-called "bad deeds." Sans name-calling, Jessie never thought there was a real difference between a law-enforcer and a law-breaker.

Then again, Jessie never met a law-enforcer like Jenny Ninetta, who _was_, without any shred of doubt in Jessie's mind, a noble person. No doubt, there were corrupt cops in the world, but perhaps there were noble cops, too. Even Jessie had to admit Nina was not a textbook example of villainy. There was no reason, obligation, or reward that warranted Nina to care about Ash, Misty, Jessie, and James, and yet the "stupid idiot cop" just gave her life for them.

"_I guess we'd all be up shit's creek without you, cop."_

And now, the worst part was that without Nina, Jessie and the others were indeed up shit's creek…_neck-deep_! Not even Nina knew where the proverbial evacuation route was located, and there was no way for Jessie and the others to know the site, either. Supplies were low, Pokemon were exhausted, and Nina's magnum was no longer available. At least Nina seemed to know how to handle Acheron's situation better than the others, and she knew her way around the city, too. Jessie had half a mind to forget about the unknown evac route, find the chemical plant's exit, and then traipse back through the city streets. But no longer having Nina as a walking map of Acheron City, there was no point in leaving the chemical plant for the streets. Without Nina, their group's best bet for survival was eradicated. If Jessie thought her crew was "fucked" earlier, then they were _beyond_ fucked by now!

_What do we do now?_

Jessie already knew the answer to her question, but that never meant she was prepared to enjoy the inevitable response.

"Let's keep moving," the red-haired woman softly ordered, sounding significantly less forceful than Nina's "let's move!" tone. It did not help that Jessie's already smarting heart squeezed again when she glanced at the disheartened Ash and Misty. Those poor kids had seen enough death tonight to traumatize them for the rest of their lives. Besides, Nina was probably the kids' guardian angel throughout this nightmare. Knowing their guardian was dead probably destroyed whatever confidence the children had left.

"But…where are we supposed to go, Jess?" James asked wearily, exchanging hopeless glances with the Meowth on his shoulder. Of course, everyone knew that Jessie could not answer James' ridiculous question, but he obviously spoke for the whole group, too. Without Nina, the four humans and countless Pokemon were on their own. Where would they go? How would they get there? There were no definitive answers.

"I don't know, James," Jessie admitted, sighing and combing a hand through her long red locks. After tonight's endless bombardments of fighting, running, and nastiness, the escapees were a mess. Jessie's fingers snarled within knots in her once-flawless hair, and she strongly craved a shower. No. Jessie craved a warm bath, one containing an overabundance of bubble bath so the foamy bubbles towered six inches over the tub's rim. And she wanted some of those bubbles to whimsically float above her head, just so Jessie could blow on them and make the iridescent bubbles dance mid-air. Having James in that tub would be a nice bonus, too. It would become her, or their, private oasis free of worries. Considering Jessie did not find herself with a plethora of hope inside this city, she needed all the simple incentives possible for her to keep moving. If anything, just surviving this night with the ones Jessie cared about would be rewarding enough.

"Look, staying here obviously isn't going to solve anything," Jessie shrugged, peering around the small hallway her group entered. Similarly to the kennel, there was a flickering naked bulb illuminating this small corridor, occasionally unveiling a nearby staircase. The stairs were not decorative but instead utilitarian, suggesting to Jessie that these stairs could potentially be for emergency uses. Bland cement staircases were obviously not the types of stairs that prestigious people with shiny shoes would traverse. The stairs only went in one direction, too: down. _Deeper and deeper into Hell we go_. But perhaps they led to a backdoor, an exit, or the illustrious evacuation route. Jessie was not going to hold her breath, but like it or not "We've just gotta' keep moving. Those stairs must lead to somewhere." It was anyone's guess what "somewhere" happened to be, but the group would find out soon enough.

Losing Nina felt as though somebody turned off all the lights in this city. Now, Misty and the others would be wandering blindly throughout the rest of this gruesome ordeal. Already, their group lost Brock and Pikachu, and that was when Nina was around to help! God only knew how many more lives would be lost without Nina's protection…

…_No_, Misty stopped herself, screwing her eyes shut to ward off the disturbing possibilities. _Don't think like that_. Thinking fatalistically would indeed guarantee more lost lives. _Stay focused, stay calm_…_"We have to be strong…we'll get through this, Ash. I k-KNOW it."_ Misty knew she could not possibly expect Ash to "do as I say, not as I act."

"Jessie's right."

To Misty's blinking surprise, Ash was the one who grabbed everyone's attention. The injured boy still needed to lean on the redhead for support, and Ash's stance lacked his typical optimism and energy. Not only was Ash severely wounded, but he was excruciatingly exhausted. Nobody knew the exact time of night, but an educated guess assumed it was the wee hours of the morning. Despite Misty's earlier comment about Ash's "bedtime," the night had taken a considerable toll on the young boy. Hell, _everybody_ in their group desperately craved warm beds and long slumbers. Be it the young Ash and Misty or the older Jessie and James, none of them usually stayed up _this_ late…especially on account of running from the living dead!

But no matter how weary he felt, or how painfully his body ached, Ash knew what had to be done. Wallowing in despair was pointless, especially when Nina sacrificed herself so the others could live. Come to think of it, such was the same reason why Brock and Pikachu died, too. They all gave their lives to ensure the survival of others. It was foolish, and downright disrespectful, of Ash and the others to give up and render Brock, Pikachu, and Nina's deaths futile.

"We've gotta' find a way out of this city," nodded Ash, before tearing himself away from Misty's grasp. Expectantly, the boy stumbled, clutching the nearest concrete wall for stabilization on his weak legs. Ash's right leg felt as though it was set aflame each time he applied pressure to his foot. Ash was not looking forward to traversing down stairs with his injured leg. Of course, he was not looking forward to seeing the other nightmares awaiting him in this city, either. Alas, "This is…what Nina would've wanted."

Aquamarine eyes softened as Misty felt her heart squeeze. Not only was Ash absolutely correct, but the girl became overcome by déjà vu once again. The redhead admirably watched Ash attempting to walk on his own, in spite of his extreme lethargy and pain, and valiantly continuing onward. The same situation happened during that disaster in the Orange Islands years ago. Ash nearly drowned, and yet no matter how redundantly Misty and Tracey insisted he rest, Ash kept moving forward on his own. He had a job to do, after all, and there was no time to waste. Now was no different.

"_We are the ones who need to get out of this city. We have to get help, and more importantly, expose Team Rocket for what really happened! God only knows what the hell they were up to in this city, and we can't allow Team Rocket do this to other people. We owe it to Brock, Pikachu, and everyone else who died in Acheron to stop Team Rocket once and for all!"_

Misty said those words, did she not?

Ash was not the only person with a job to do. Anyone who survived Acheron City was obligated to bring Team Rocket's dirty secrets to light. It was only right, and fair. "Okay, Ash," Misty agreed, before carefully stepping closer to the boy and offering a hand. As on Shamuti Island, Misty was not surprised that Ash wanted to stand on his own two feet. However, Misty did not want the injured boy to tumble down a staircase. Heavens knew Ash, when healthy, was a klutz. Besides, Misty liked helping Ash. Briefly lacing and squeezing Ash's hand for reassurance, the redhead then nodded with the most confident smile Misty could muster. "Let's get the hell outta' here."

* * *

_Two hours before yesterday's sunrise, maroon eyes opened behind a knotted veil of teal hair. Brushing her disheveled bangs away from her line of vision, Nina stifled a yawn, stretching her awakening limbs underneath warm blankets. Untied hair fell to her shoulders as the woman sat up, pulling a stray negligee strap back over her shoulder._

"_I liked it better the other way."_

_Perking, Nina peered over her shoulder to where her partner sat in a loveseat, with a small book resting in his lap. The sleeping sun still had yet to illuminate Nina's small apartment. Yet, the nightstand's lamp next to the uniform-dressed Tauris seemed adequate to unveil printed type, and unveil the brunette man's cheeky grin._

_Maroon eyes narrowed knowingly. With lips curling mischievously, Nina cocked her head as she watched Tauris' eyes marvel the curves across her silky nightgown. "Trust me, Tauris, everybody knows what you like," she teased, noticing the silent message in Tauris' green eyes reading "and you DON'T like it, Neen?" Rolling her own eyes, the woman averted her gaze back at the book in her snickering partner's hands. "That better not be another one of your dirty books."_

_Chuckling, Tauris' eyes then fell back to the text, wearing a grin for Nina's benefit. "And what if it is? Jealous, Neen?"_

_Another maroon eye roll. "Don't flatter yourself."_

_Shaking his head in good humor, Tauris continued his read with a shrug. "Heheh, nah, don't worry. Gordon let me borrow this book, and you know how conservative he is. I love him like a brother, but the only thing that's dirty in Gordon's apartment is laundry." After that particular comment, the one of the brown-haired man's hands lingered away from his book into his uniform's breast pocket. A small pastel-pink fabric was sticking out of the pocket. Nina first assumed the cloth was a handkerchief, until her sly partner pulled out the silky article. An index finger poked through one of two large holes in the fabric, twirling the pink article around his finger. "Speaking of laundry…mind' if I take a souvenir, Neen?"_

_The man's amused smirk broadened whilst watching Nina's facial expression change as quickly as weather. It did not help that Nina realized that the soft, pinkish fabric Tauris was twirling was most certainly not a handkerchief. Reddish eyes widened alongside Nina's cheeks tinting the same color. Not even wanting to know 'where' Tauris got her panties, the woman instead playfully scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Forget it, Tauris. Pink's not your color. You'll never carry them."_

_Honestly, Tauris was immensely enjoying this entertaining exchange, and he knew Nina felt the same. The duo had always engaged in a playful relationship, which was often a godsend before or after disheartening missions. After spending a day investigating grisly murders or dangerous gangs, lightheartedness was what kept Tauris and Nina sane. Painkillers like alcohol, cigarettes, and drugs often took the edge off hellish sights the agents saw in their workforce. Some disturbing jobs were burned in the back of Tauris' mind, occasionally haunting his dreams and devouring his composure. However, the brunette always believed his best means of staying sane were through Nina, and vice versa. Tauris Wincent and Jenny Ninetta were perfect partners, in more than just their field of work, too._

_Minutely softening his face, Tauris left the pink unmentionables on his lap, before returning to his book. "I just wanted a little souvenir to, you know, remember."_

_Raising an eyebrow, Nina chuckled once. Honestly, she did not mind Tauris keeping her 'souvenir,' but "Since when are you the sentimental type, Tauris?"_

_Much to Nina's surprise, her partner just kept his eyes on his book. An awkward pause engulfed the room, further piquing Nina's curiosity, before Tauris unexpectedly spoke again. "You ever hear about Níðhöggr and Yggdrasil, Nina?"_

_The odd, and more so sudden, change in subject drove Nina to blink a tad suspiciously. Aside his typical sense of humor (or Tauris' definition of such), Nina noticed how her partner had been acting odd this morning. True, today was not technically a 'typical' day, either. _

_Perhaps the inevitable mission was the reason why Tauris was not acting 100% like himself. Neither agent was thrilled with this evening's assignment. Nina and Tauris were the not-so-lucky agents chosen to investigate the bizarre murders in Acheron City, thirty miles from the couple's apartment in Valhalla City. Nobody seemed to exactly how what the hell happened in Acheron, but most other reports claimed the vast majority of Acheron residents and Pokemon were dead. Although experienced with death, Nina was not looking forward to venturing into Acheron City, and she knew Tauris was the same. It probably did not help that Tauris originated from Acheron City, either. Tauris did not have any family in Acheron, but he did have several friends in that city's precinct, such as his buddy Gordon. Nina had a few friends in Acheron as well, and neither she nor Tauris relished the possibility that their friends were inexplicably dead. In a way, Nina could understand why Tauris was acting strangely this morning. She sympathized._

_Unfortunately, now was a bad time for Nina and Tauris to worry themselves with the Acheron mysteries. Clouding oneself with fears could potentially jeopardize the mission, and Nina and Tauris understood that their duties came first. They had a job to do._

_Thus, not wanting to fall too deeply into the depressing what-ifs, Nina averted the mood of her and Tauris' conversation back to the earlier lightheartedness. Swinging her legs over the opposite side of her bed, Nina stretched before getting to her feet. "'Níðhöggr and Yggdrasil'? Can't say I've heard of them," she shrugged, before waltzing to a nearby dresser and pulling out fresh clothing. "Who are they, Tauris, your ex-girlfriends?"_

_Naturally, Nina was pleased to know her comment brought back Tauris' laugh. "They're legends from Norse Mythology, Neen," he corrected matter-of-factly, reading the words right from his book. "Norsemen called Yggdrasil the 'World Tree' rooted in Niflheim, the land of dead, and Jotunheim, the land of giants. Níðhöggr was said to be a dragon that fed off Yggdrasil's roots. Some people even called Níðhöggr the 'Dragon of Death.' They believed the beast was capable of surviving the apocalyptic fall of the gods, called Ragnarök, and that Níðhöggr fed off the blood and flesh of corpses."_

_Kicking her lower dresser drawers shut with a bare foot, Nina snorted sarcastically. "Yummy. Perfect conversation to have before breakfast, Tauris."_

"_Get used to it, Neen," countered Tauris. "God knows what the hell we'll see in Acheron."_

_Tauris had a point. If matters in Acheron City were as nasty as the limited reports suggested, then Nina's stomach could not afford to be sensitive. She was not a squeamish woman, either. But as Nina said, she could think of better topics than blood and corpses to discuss before eating._

"_Why the hell are you even reading stuff like that, Tauris?" the teal-haired woman dared to ask, bunching a fresh pile of clothes into her arms before waltzing over to where Tauris sat reading. "The most intellectual material I've seen you read is porn. What's this sudden interest in mythology?" _

_Tauris did not answer, at least immediately. "You know…" he trailed, flipping a few pages in his book before noticing, "…'Acheron' also happens to be the name of a Greek river belonging to Hades." Unsurprisingly, Nina's eyes blinked. "Think' that's any indication of what we're getting ourselves into, Neen?"_

_Arguably hearing the most intelligent thing Tauris ever said, Nina found herself unable to reply quickly to his implication. She still did not understand Tauris' sudden interest in mythology. However, Nina had to admit that knowing 'Acheron' was almost synonymic to 'Hell' did faintly disturb her. Already, Nina had a bad feeling regarding today's mission, and Tauris' current "did-you-knows" were not settling the woman's nerves._

"_On the other hand…" Tauris suddenly trailed again. A sharp slap of Tauris' mythology book getting closed shut easily grabbed Nina's attention. Thereafter, the man set his book and 'souvenir' onto the lamp's nightstand, then getting to his feet. Standing before Nina, Tauris' infamous grin started teasing the corners of his lips for Nina's benefit. "'Valhalla' also happens to be where Odin's slain warriors dine; a Norse heaven. Maybe THAT'S an indication, too," he smirked, leaning forward just enough to near Nina's blinking face. "Then again, I don't know about Odin, but I knew this place was Heaven last night, eh Neen?"_

_Glad to see her partner's illustrious personality was back to normal, the blushing Nina could not prevent a smirk from her own lips._

"_How bout' it, Neen?" whispered Tauris, inching his lips closer to hers, intoxicating Nina with his familiar scents. She knew that seductive tone of Tauris' voice all too well, and it thrilled Nina like her favorite song. "One more time, for good luck?"_

_His offer was tempting, very tempting. However, "After the mission," the teal-haired woman replied, much to Tauris' visible disappointment. Admittedly, Nina would not have minded "one more time" with Tauris, but "It'll give us something to look forward to afterwards." Sealing the promise, one of the woman's hands rose to Tauris' neck, drawing down his head for their warm lips to briefly meet. It was anyone's guess what lay in store within Acheron City. However, neither agent was holding very high hopes that this mission would be 'enjoyable.' Having something so arousing to look forward to after a possibly hellish day would take the edge off Acheron's mission, far better than any drink ever could. Once her lips left Tauris', Nina offered him a hopeful smile. "I'm sure we'll need it." _

_Tauris obviously agreed, though Nina could tell he was obviously upset. For some strange reason, she was not entirely certain Tauris' disappointment was rooted in just lust, either. God knew Tauris liked sex, and he tended to act like a little kid in time-out whenever he did not get anything. However, the current disappointment Nina saw painted across Tauris' face seemed…'serious,' for lack of a better word. Upon closer examination, Nina noticed Tauris looked almost 'sad.' The sadness in his emerald eyes seemed deeper than just rejection._

_Nina was not fond of the strangeness Tauris had been emitting this early morning. Something was obviously bothering him. Sure, the Acheron mission was immensely bothering Nina, too. Yet, her intuition was not convinced that Acheron was the sole instigator behind Tauris' behavior. If Nina did not know better, she could have sworn Tauris was trying to tell her something, but was too afraid to say it. Such silence was odd, because Tauris usually spoke his mind. Tauris never had any qualms about making snide comments about his old jackass Chief Ulisse. Plus, wiseass Tauris was always cracking stupid jokes. Honestly, there were times Nina wished Tauris had a damn zipper over his mouth like cartoon characters. But now, for once in his life, Tauris was actually keeping his mouth shut, and…and Nina found Tauris' silence scarier than Acheron's mysteries._

"_Is there…something wrong, Tauris? Something you want to tell me?" the woman asked gently, using the same hand that drew Tauris near to stroke his freshly-shaven cheek. Of course, Tauris did not answer, but his forest-green eyes told Nina more information than words could say. Something was clearly bothering Tauris. "You know you can tell me." Nina and Tauris had long since passed the 'professional' side of their relationship, which had its pros and cons. The couple needed to keep their 'personal' relationship hidden so their 'professional' relationship could stay afloat. All agents in their line of work were expected to remain strictly professional. For a few years, Nina and Tauris had been just comrades, but somehow they eventually got closer. Now, there was no reason for the partners to keep secrets._

_So Nina told herself, anyway._

_Sighing gently, Tauris looked away for a moment, picking his words wisely. "Actually, there is something I've been meaning to tell you…for a while…" he trailed, obviously frightened, which easily scared Nina. Something knotted in the pit of her stomach, and Nina's body weakly trembled as she watched Tauris stumble over his words. He was nervous, and Nina could not recall the last time Tauris was nervous, except the lovers' first time together. But this current trepidation was obviously different. _

"_Neen…" the green-eyed man started, daring to look back into Nina's maroon eyes. Should he tell her? Tauris could just imagine her reaction. The truths he was about to relay would most certainly devastate her, and ruin whatever the partners built between themselves. Was Tauris really willing to sacrifice his and Nina's relationship, professional or private, just for the sake of honesty? "Nina…I…I'm…"_

_Truthfully, Nina did NOT like where this conversation was headed. As if there was a siren blaring inside her ears, Nina's conscience told her to get the hell away from Tauris. Not run away forever, of course, but just long enough to avoid this looming conversation. Something was repelling her from this chat, as if Nina already knew it would end badly and she did not want to deal with it. Besides, now was a very bad time for dark confessions. Nina knew any revelation Tauris was about to convey would probably haunt her throughout their mission and lower her performance. Like it or not, Nina and Tauris had to reach Acheron City later today. The agents had plenty of time, but all of a sudden, Nina felt as though time was of the essence. Her pounding heart was anxious to change the subject._

_So Nina cowardly dodged the bullet. "Tauris…" she started, before forcing her lips to flash the brunette another playful grin. Sadly, the smirk hurt more than Nina expected. "…We're hours away from venturing into a city that was supposedly overrun by mass murders. It's probably a veritable slaughterhouse for all we know. You've picked a shitty time to pop the question."_

_Blinking by Nina's unexpected reply, Tauris needed a second before following her cue. Not wanting to have this conversation, either, the man quickly shoved the topic back into the recesses of his mind and returned Nina's grin. "Yeah," he relented with a shrug. "Guess' you're right, Neen." He almost added "we can always talk later," but Tauris had a sinking suspicion that 'later' would never come. But maybe it was better if Nina never knew, for both her and Tauris' sakes._

_For Nina, she preferred not to know. It seemed only fair that if she was kept in the dark from Tauris' little secrets. Somehow, if felt as though if Nina did not know Tauris' secrets, then…Tauris would not have to know Nina's. True, there was no reason for the partners to keep secrets._

_But again, that was what Nina liked to tell herself, and to tell Tauris._

* * *

"Phanpy! _Phan_!"

"What is it, Phanpy?" Ash asked the little elephant, though his answer came more quickly than he expected the moment he heard a _splash_! Immediately, the boy's left foot became encompassed by cold moisture, driving the shivering Ash to lift his wet sneaker and backtrack one stair. "What the-?" he yelped, before the sounds of his squishing sneaker became muffled by laps of…_water_?

Though the stairwell was poorly lit, the flickering overhead light bulbs occasionally reflected off a shiny surface below. Much to everyone's wide-eyed awe, just below Ash and Misty's step was a pool of water. Like glass, the liquid was crystal-clear, serene, and unnoticed until the group approached it up-close. No wonder the Ground-Type Phanpy remained a safe distance away from it. Of course, it was anyone's guess how the hell water inexplicably got in the stairwell. Then again, it was quite obvious that _anything _was possible in Acheron City.

"Meeo_owth_!" the cat freaked, before clutching onto James' shoulders for dear life. "Yous gotta' be kiddin' me!" As if this night was not hellish enough, now Meowth's greatest fear was gracing Acheron with its presence! Shivering as though he dove into the chilly water, Meowth buried his face into James' shoulder. The poor cat prayed that perhaps if Meowth did not see the water, the aquatic menace was not actually there. "Where'd dis' wata' come from?"

"How the hell do you expect us to know?" Jessie asked incredulously, raising her eyebrows before stepping down to examine the unexpected water more closely. Undoubtedly, this night was getting weirder and weirder, but Jessie did find one consolation. "At least it doesn't seem to be rising. God only knows where it came from…" she mulled, before a disturbing thought crossed her mind. "…Or if it's even…_safe_."

Everyone understood what Jessie was implying. Nobody in the group knew if Acheron's viruses could infect water, but nobody was willing to take a swim and find out the hard way, either. Chief Ulisse claimed Team Rocket spilt the virus into the sewers, which erupted the viral outbreak. By "spilling" the S and G Jects, they could have gotten into the city's water supplies, meaning…

"Maybe we should backtrack," suggested James, noticing Meowth more than eagerly nodded in utmost agreement. "There's no way of knowing if that water's safe."

"Yeah, but there's no place to backtrack to, either," factually countered Misty. The stairs only went in one direction, and returning to the kennel was stupid. Thus, Misty kept her eyes on the water to examine it as best as possible with limited resources. Being a Water Pokemon trainer and Gym Leader, Misty was naturally knowledgeable about water. Misty constantly cleaned the Cerulean Gym's water tanks, since her prissy older sisters always left the chores to the family runt. After years of cleaning filthy aquarium tanks, Misty could tell the difference between clean and dirty water. From her angle, the redhead did not see anything bizarre about the water. The liquid looked remarkably clear, and there was no bacteria or disturbing 'things' floating along the surface. Misty did not even see bubbles, so that negated the chances of anything swimming in that water…hopefully. Maybe Misty was being optimistic, but she did not believe there was anything threatening about this water.

Then again, water was not all Misty's eyes noticed in front of her. Several steps downward, there was a partially-submerged exit door, slightly open ajar. Chances were that the flooding water came from the area behind that opened door.

The group's only options were: a.) backtrack to the kennel and get killed by Tentagator, b.) stay put and rot in the stairwell, or c.) keep moving forward. Option C seemed the only reasonably intelligent solution. No matter what they did, and no matter where they went, the escapees were making a gamble.

"It's worth a shot. The water looks clean to me," Misty relayed, before she and Ash took a careful step forward. Chills jolted up through the kids' legs, coercing them to shiver involuntarily. The water was not frigid to the point of potentially freezing to death, but the fluids certainly were not refreshing bathwater, either.

Grunting at the disgusting irony, Jessie defiantly narrowed her blue eyes heavenward before following Ash and Misty into the water. For the smaller kids, the cold water's surface effortlessly surpassed their necks. Only on their tiptoes could the kids' chins stay above water. During times like these, Ash and Misty wished to be adults. Adults being taller, the water reached Jessie and James' chests. Obviously, Ash had returned Phanpy to its Pokeball, and once again, Meowth was wishing he had a Pokeball to hide inside. Knowing it was foolish to whine, Meowth did the next best thing and gently, but firmly, dug his claws into James' shoulders. No matter what happened, Meowth did not want to touch that water unless unmistakably necessary. Cats did not like baths. Jessie, on the other hand, had been craving a bath a few minutes ago.

_I didn't mean THIS kinda' bath! _Jessie mentally lamented, before continuing to trudge through the cold water. After accustoming their bodies to the water's temperature, the group then quickly moved to the ajar door. What was worse was how Jessie never liked swimming, either. The red-haired woman much preferred sunbathing on a beach or poolside than splashing around in the water. For one thing, salt water always irritated her eyes, and chlorine in pools was murderous on her eyes and hair. And now, of all nights, Jessie never planned on going for a freaking swim!

_Oh well, suck it up_, Jessie reminded herself, before James assisted Ash and Misty in opening the water-encompassed door. Ripples expanded and the door's hinges squealed. The water weight easily made the door cumbersome to open, coercing Jessie to approach and also aid the others. All the humans easily opened the door, splashing small waves of water before unveiling what was behind Door Number X. _At least there are no zombies._ The opened door created a final little wave, extending into a large flooded chamber…

…With countless bodies floating along the surface.

Jessie wanted to scream, for more than one reason. _Son of a bitch._

The sea of water also happened to be a literal sea of dead, driving more chills through the survivors' bodies than the cold water could produce. All bobbing like waterlogged corks, the bodies either floated on their backs or stomachs. Some lifelessly stared at the florescent light fixtures flickering overhead. Others were face-first into the water, with their legs and arms motionlessly suspended as if trying to reach the floor. There were so many people that one simple ripple in the water effortlessly caused their shoulders to rub against each other. White lab coats pocketing air between the liquid puffed like billowy clouds along the surface, while some females' long hair gracefully swayed above and under the water. A few missing shoes, ID cards, wallets, and hair clips decorated any extra space along the water's surface. There were no paths for the escapees to wade through, at least without moving bodies aside. Considering how contagious Acheron's plague was, nobody felt like willingly touching a zombie.

Yet…none of the bodies were _moving_, either.

"Can zombies drown?" Ash wondered, furrowing his brow and attempting to notice if at least one body twitched back to life. He did not dare venture further into the water, for multiple reasons. To his and Misty's displeasure, the lab's doorway sported a few more stairs, the research area sunken-in, therein making the floor impossible to touch without becoming fully submerged. Without actually going underwater, Ash could not precisely tell how deep was the lab's water, but he had a hunch the surface surpassed Jessie and James' heights. For those reasons, the escapees crammed at the entrance, avoiding the deep water and its floating zombies.

Although…upon very slightly closer examination, Ash noticed how none of the floating corpses were rotten sacks of flesh. Minus the bodies being water-soaked, they looked relatively intact for originating from Acheron City. The bodies looked _dead_, not _un_dead.

"Maybe these people didn't die by the virus, but instead drowned when that tank burst," assumed Misty, pointing an index finger towards a large transparent tank roughly four yards away from her group's current position. Sure enough, this large chamber before them housed a massive aquarium-style tank that rose from floor to ceiling. The flooded lab was about the size of a school gymnasium, and the tank easily consumed half of the area's space. This tank was easily double the size of the Cerulean Gym's! Of course, Misty had no clue what the hell such a mammoth tank was doing in the Acheron Chemical Plant. It was the type of tank expensive water-based amusement parks or aquariums would use to showcase either a large collection of small Water Pokemon, or show one very huge Water Pokemon.

The gaping hole within the tank's side silently confirmed how the lab got flooded. Such heavy water pressure pouring from a tank of that girth could easily drown dozens of people. Since none of the bodies were rotten like typical Acheron zombies, Misty was almost positive these people drowned before falling to the outbreak. Perhaps, in a way, these people died the most peacefully of all Acheron City residents.

That tank's hole piqued the redhead girl's utmost curiosity. Misty did not know how the hole was made, though the aperture was pretty large, easily the circumference of a boulder. Chances were, an expensive tank like that was built with reinforced glass, to house both the experiment and withstand the gargantuan water pressure. Thus, something massive, and powerful, must have broken through the tank. Mere zombies were not strong enough, but _Perhaps Tentagator? _If the tentacle freak could plow through steel and concrete, reinforced glass would not be problematic for Tentagator.

But for some reason, Misty's intuition was not convinced that Tentagator was behind this tank's damage. There was no doubt in Misty's mind that Tentagator possessed the skills capable of breaking the strong glass, but…

…Misty could not stop staring at an odd number labeling the wall closest to the tank.

_609_.

There was an even odder, subtitle-like word underneath the number.

_Níðhöggr._

Even more enlightening was the sight of two doors next to the tank. Directly across Misty's standing point at the lab's entrance were two types of doors. One was a regular-looking metal door, the kind used throughout the rest of the chemical plant. The other door happened to be twice the other's size. In fact, it happened to be a metal shutter, disturbingly similar to those seen at the A.P.D., minus Tentagator's slices. This shutter was perfectly intact. Like the tank, it also had a number, though this number appeared to have been spray-painted red onto the metal door.

_833_, and another weird subtitle was scribbled underneath. _Yggdrasil_.

Misty had no clue what those words meant, but she could only pray, _Could these be exits?_

"What the hell does Team Rocket need with a big tank like this?" Misty heard Jessie complain, tearing her blue-green eyes away from the tank and doors to return to her friends. Fit to be tide, Jessie's disgust continued to peak as her feminist side took over. "I swear to God, everything about these Team Rocket experiments is 'the bigger, the better'! First there's our undead Goliath Tentagator, then this humongous chemical plant, and now this super-sized tank! What's next, a Team Rocket Tower of Babel?"

Even Meowth had to admit that Team Rocket's affairs in Acheron were a tad overkill. Meowth used to think such extravagance was a good thing. Now…the cat just grinned sarcastically, narrowed his blue eyes, and jabbed James' arm. "Ya tink' da boss is compensatin'?"

A round of snorted chuckles inevitably followed from Jessie and James. Now that they resigned from Team Rocket, the ex-Rocket trio had no qualms about insulting the man they once served. In retrospect, James agreed wholeheartedly. "That would _not _surprise me, Meowth." After all, Giovanni may have been the number-one boss, but "one" happened to be the _loneliest_ number, too. Taking sheer pleasure from this Giovanni bash session, James smirked and nodded knowingly. "He's _definitely_ compensating."

While the former Rockets giggled devilishly amongst themselves, the innocently inquiring Ash blinked. "Compensating what?"

"Woooobbuffet!" the saluting Wobbuffet chimed on cue.

Misty and the others nearly dropped into the water, before the red-haired young girl sweatdropped and passively waved her hand. True, the group definitely needed one lighthearted moment to boost morale. Still, Misty also knew now was not the time for this, so she just sighed in exasperation. "…Never mind, Ash. Never mind."

It was only than that the group blinked, did a double take, and finally noticed the one-armed Wobbuffet patiently standing by Jessie's leg. "WOBBUFFET!" Jessie jubilantly cried, before scooping the bleeding blue blob into her arms. "Oh my God! You're okay!" Well, that was an exaggeration, considering the Psychic Pokemon was missing an arm. However, Wobbuffet was obviously "okay" enough to continue popping out of its Pokeball par usual. Since Jessie had been fearing the worse, she was overjoyed to see her obnoxious Pokemon disobediently pop out of its ball again. Yes, Wobbuffet was still Jessie's perpetual headache, but…

…But no matter how ecstatic she felt, Jessie knew now was not the time for celebrations just yet. Wobbuffet was in dire need of medical attention, as was Ash. Besides, with or without the aforementioned injuries, Jessie and the others had to set their sights on evacuating Acheron City. Only then could the group rejoice whatever fortune they had left. For now, Jessie would have to contend with the fact that Wobbuffet, though injured, was still alive. That was enough for Jessie.

"Rest," the redhead spoke softly to the Psychic Pokemon, before holding Wobbuffet with one arm while her free hand reclaimed the blob's Pokeball. Jessie was not used to recalling Wobbuffet without groaning, nor was she used to actually praising the annoyance. That never meant Wobbuffet was undeserving. "Don't pop out anymore, okay? Just rest. We'll get you to a Pokemon Center as soon as possible." Thereafter, the Pokeball's crimson returning laser turned Wobbuffet transparent, its red hue perfectly camouflaging the whispering lips that grazed the Pokemon's forehead. "And…thank you."

For some reason, Misty in particular felt something squeeze inside her chest. Even she knew how often Wobbuffet got on Jessie's nerves. Yet, lo and behold, Jessie obviously cared about Wobbuffet, and vice versa, considering the Psychic Pokemon gallantly defended its master. Jessie was too damn stubborn to ever fully admit Wobbuffet, her illustrious pain in the ass, had indeed won a special place in her heart.

The girl's aquamarine eyes then discreetly lingered towards Ash.

_Jessie and Wobbuffet are kinda' like…me and Ash. We got on each other's nerves, but…we care about each other. Maybe…_ Dare she ponder it? _…Maybe…more…?_

"Look at DAT'!"

The pink-cheeked Misty instantly snapped out of her train of thought the moment Meowth piped up. She instantly assumed the sarcastic, but observant, cat had noticed the redhead's little mind tangent. Knowing Meowth, he would probably start teasing Misty for staring "dreamily" at Ash, reminiscently to the Rocket trio's teases on board that blimp trip in the Orange Islands. _"Dere' loveboids!"_ were Meowth's ever-eloquent words to describe the fervently blushing Ash and Misty. Now was certainly not the time for _this_!

...Especially when Misty felt an odd _shift_ underwater. The swift glide in the water was faint. The only reason she probably noticed it was because Misty was experienced to know what water pressure felt like when something swam nearby, such as a Water Pokemon…

…_Oh no._

The group of four humans and a Meowth swallowed nervously before timidly looking in the direction Meowth noted. To Misty's relief, the cat had never been pointing at her, but instead at a large, long shadow slithering under the lab's water! The only reason they could see the shadow over the sea of corpses…was because every so often, a body would sink, and never surface. All that remained would be a steadily growing discoloration in the water where the body once rested: red, foul-smelling _blood_. One by one, more bodies sunk, and more redness and fetor consumed the flooded chamber.

As the sea of water and bodies transformed into a sea of carnage, the trembling Ash swallowed a tiny gag. One might assume that he had become desensitized to blood and gore, but that leg injury of his had already waned most of the boy's physical strength. His psychological strength was bound to be running low by now, too. His heart pounded to frightening levels, harder and harder with each corpse getting consumed. Somewhat dizzy, Ash shook his head once to focus, before maintaining his composure. Fainting in this blood-filled water would most certainly not be in Ash's favor, considering that shadowy figure swimming nearby…obviously feasting on the lab's dead bodies. Ash sure as hell did not want to be part of that '_thing's_' snack!

Whatever the "thing" was, it certainly was not Tentagator. This slithering shadow was too long and slender to resemble Tentagator's muscular frame. The swimming fiend was snake-like, though Misty doubted it was a snake Pokemon like Jessie's Arbok. No. Whatever "it" was, the creature was a Water Pokemon. Not only could it swim efficiently, but it had…_fins_! In a scene straight out of _Jaws_, fins peeked through the surface as the only means of locating the swimming menace. Only, except for 'one' fin, there were multiple fins on this beast, some larger than others and unintentionally whacking floating carcasses. The grayish-purple fins also looked decayed, with tiny holes resembling a moth-eaten shirt. It did not take a genius to assume that, unlike the drowned bodies, this "thing" was most likely virally undead.

And it was heading towards the escapees!

"Let's move!" Jessie screamed a la Nina, before she and her group waded as quickly as possible whence they came. Close enough to the door they recently entered, Jessie and the others easily managed to reach the stairwell. Knowing the door was cumbersome to close with this water, all four humans pushed as hard as they could to shut the door. Groaning and leaning their weight against the door, the foursome barely managed to shut the door before that _thing_ grazed by the door's opening.

One split second before the door closed, the survivors got a tiny glimpse of the swimming fiend. Glaring dark navy-blue eyes, ragged jaws, crinkled whiskers, deformed fins, chipped scales, and no signs of arms or legs painted the definitive picture in the horrified humans' minds.

_Gyarados!_

But what just swam before their eyes was not simply "any" Gyarados. _Natural _Gyarados, the acclaimed "Atrocious Pokemon," were scary to behold, said to burn towns and terrorize sailors. In particular, Misty and James had bad experiences with Gyarados in the past. James still had nightmares about that damned Magikarp from the St. Anne. Of course, it was thanks to James' stupidity that the carp sought vengeance through evolution, inevitably leading to a school of Gyarados nearly drowning him and the others. And Misty had a frightening, literally too-up-close-and-personal encounter with a Gyarados when she was just a baby, causing her to develop a Gyarados phobia. Jessie, Ash, and Meowth had less personal reasons to fear Gyarados, but they were no more thrilled to see the current monstrosity hunting them, either. It was fact that the Hydra-like sea serpents were some of the most feared Pokemon discovered, but an _undead_ and _mutated _Gyarados was…_mortifying_.

The water's temperature somehow dropped a few more degrees, or perhaps the coldness was credited to the panting humans' terror. With its prey hiding behind the door, the Gyarados skimmed by, circling around the gore-tinted water to gain enough momentum to…

"Gyarados is gonna' ram the door if we don't hurry!" Misty knew without hesitation, before grabbing two Pokeballs and instantly releasing Staryu and Politoad. A scheme rapidly whirled through the girl's mind, a rate that was faster than she or her pounding heart could rival. Perhaps it was because Misty was the most experienced with Water Pokemon to know how to handle this situation. She could contemplate the reasons later. Right now, if her group did not hurry, they would be joining each other in that freakish Gyarados' corpse-filled belly.

"I saw two doors at the other end of the lab. One was a door like this one, the other a metal shutter," Misty informed, before specifically turning to Ash. The boy's brown eyes kept blinking rapidly, obviously trying to figure out what kind of crazy plan Misty's mind was concocting. Truthfully, even Misty was unsure "what" she was thinking. Acting out of impulse and flying by the seat of one's pants was usually Ash's department, not Misty's. Alas, there was clearly no time to sit down and carefully plan their next moves. "If we stay here too long, Gyarados will smash through that door and we'll have nowhere to run. Running back upstairs is pointless, so our best bet is reaching those doors at the other end of the lab."

Realizing where this conversation was heading, Ash immediately interjected. "Are you crazy, Misty? If we go back out there, the Gyarados will catch us! We can't possibly out-swim it!" Ash was almost inclined to remind Misty how they and Team Rocket barely out-ran James' Gyarados using that raft salvaged from the St. Anne! And though he hated to admit it, Ash knew he could not possibly swim quickly due to his leg injury. Ash did not want to be fatalistic anymore, but even he had to admit that their group's options were dwindling to microscopic proportions. "Face it, Myst…" Ash admitted, biting his lip for a second before glancing away. "…It's suicide to go back out there."

For once agreeing with the "twerp," Jessie and James exchanged nods. "Ash is right," James acknowledged, much to Misty's displeasure as she noticed the rest of her group took Ash's side. It would figure that the one time Jessie and James agreed with Ash, the odds would be against Misty. "Besides, you don't even know if those other doors will open."

"Yeah," added Jessie with a haughty nod. Her group did not exactly have a gargantuan amount of good luck tonight. Jessie would not have been surprised if the humans reached the doors, only to discover the potential exits were locked. "We'll be friggen fish bait!"

"And I ain't swimmin' in no wata'!" Meowth added for a good measure.

Snarling in frustration, Misty dangerously tightened a fist. She had better things to do than listen to the others' excuses, no matter how legitimate those excuses happened to be. But she did agree with them, too. It was indeed suicidal for _all _of them to go back outside and attempt to out-swim an undead Gyarados. Then again, Misty never said _all_ of her friends were needed for her plan, either.

Misty was still shaken-up by Nina's self-sacrifice, but the redhead had to admit she fully understood why Nina did such, as did Brock and Pikachu. After all, there was no greater love than giving one's life for friends. _Especially for…Ash._

To Misty, she believed self-sacrifice was worthwhile.

"I'm the strongest swimmer of all of us," started Misty, taking a deep breath to prevent her voice from reflecting the welling fear inside her. Just because her decision was made never meant the girl was not absolutely terrified. Her heart felt like it might burst from her chest, and it took every ounce of strength for Misty to prevent herself from visibly shaking. Steadying herself, the girl glanced to her two faithful Pokemon. "I'll go with Staryu. Politoad will go with Jessie, James, and Meowth. Ash can use Tododile. The Water Pokemon will be able to help us, either pulling us faster through the water, or deflecting Gyarados.

"Staryu and I will go first and make sure those doors are unlocked. You're right, there's no point in all of us going out there for nothing. If the doors are unlocked, I'll call out to you guys to follow. Then it'll just be a matter of me distracting Gyarados so the rest of you can reach the doors."

As crazy as the plan seemed, Ash did think the plan was thorough, or as thorough as time could allow. However, Ash did not immediately bounce into the conversation and energetically agree "alright! Let's go," either. Instead, the boy felt a disturbing chill run through him, a chill not credited to the cold water or even the looming Gyarados outside.

"_Then it'll just be a matter of ME distracting Gyarados so the rest of you can reach the doors."_

This was the most suicidal plan Misty ever schemed!

"How do you possibly expect to distract it, Misty?" Ash exclaimed, feeling his pulse race alongside the elevation in his voice. _No_. Surely Misty was not about to pull the same stunt Nina pulled. _Of course not!_ Misty was not that reckless, though Nina never struck Ash as the reckless type, either. And he could not stand that determined look in Misty's eyes! Such was that same Goddamn look Brock wore when he told his younger friends to go on without him. Ash did not want to see that expression ever again, because that look in Misty's eyes was almost a 100% guarantee that Ash would never see those eyes again. _No! NO! _Ash may have unintentionally allowed Brock, Pikachu, and Nina to slip through his fingers, but…

_"I don't...w-want to lose you, e-either, Misty."_

_"Ash, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not going anywhere."_

Did Misty lie?

"Ash, I don't have time to explain this, okay?" the redhead quickly replied. Besides, even Misty did not fully know the gritty details of her scheme, so there was no point in explaining them. More importantly, this moment was hard enough for Misty to absorb without Ash's obvious sentimentalities getting in the way. Turning her back to the terrified boy, Misty bit her lip to the point of breaking skin. Swallowing a small lump of saliva tinted with blood, the red-haired girl took a deep, shaky breath.

_"I don't...I don't want to be left alone, Misty,"_

_"You're NOT gonna' be left alone, Ash. I'm not gonna' allow it!"_

Misty was thinking the identical thoughts as Ash. She must have sounded so hypocritical: first claiming to never leave him, and now Misty was indeed leaving Ash! Nobody knew if Misty would survive this suicide mission, but constantly worrying about it would solve nothing. Misty also promised to protect Ash, and she could not do that if she cowered. Yes, she was horrified of that Gyarados, but…_for Ash…I can do this._

_For Ash…I'll survive this._

Misty did not need any greater of an incentive.

"I'm going with you."

Apparently, Ash did not need any greater of an incentive, either. Before Misty could even object, that crazy boy and his released Totodile had already headed to the door. Ash was not in the mood to explain his reasons for action, either. The bottom line was clear as crystal; he was not going to lose Misty, no matter what crawled around Acheron City. Ash may not have been as strong of a swimmer as Misty, but there were advantages to the situation, too. After all, swimming would not require Ash applying direct pressure to his wounded leg, so swimming would probably be easier than running. Totodile was also ready, willing, and able to help. Frankly, at this point, Ash did not care anymore. He made his choice, and as always, when the stubborn boy made up his mind, _nothing_ got in Ash's way.

Par usual, Misty did not like Ash's foolish decision, but considering her own choices were no wiser, the girl relented. "Fine," she nodded, holding back an appreciative smile. Misty really did not want Ash to know that, deep down, she was glad he would be helping her, because it also meant his life would be put in danger on her account. Misty was flattered by his determination not to see her die, but was Ash so incredibly dense not to realize that if anything happened to him, Misty would…

…_Don't think about it, Misty. Now's not the time._

"Staryu and I will distract Gyarados," Misty repeated, though more for Ash's ears this time. "You and Totodile check those doors across the lab. If they're unlocked, give Jessie, James, and Meowth a signal. If the doors are locked, I want you to run back to the stairwell immediately. Give me a signal and then I'll follow."

It was as reckless and smart of an idea as possible, given the circumstances. Not wanting to argue, Ash nodded affirmatively before he and Misty carefully pulled opened the stairwell door again. Totodile peeked through the ajar door, checking to see if the coast was clear, before slowly leading Staryu, Misty, and Ash outside. Once the door was shut behind the kids, the ex-Rockets stared in wide-eyed amazement. For all Jessie, James, and Meowth knew, that might be the last time they saw Ash and Misty.

Unbelieving the asininity of the situation, Meowth's jaw dropped. "'Dey've both lost it."

That may be true, but as the seconds ticked, _ticked, ticked_, Jessie and James were starting to wonder if they were losing their own minds. Their consciences nagged them like parasites, chipping away their senses of logic bit by _bit by bit_. Jessie already said she did not want to survive this night on account of sacrificing others, especially the damn twerps! The red-haired leader suspected that James and Meowth did not want to live the rest of their lives with that same guilt, either.

Cursing herself, the twerps, Acheron, and everything else that popped into her head, Jessie groaned in defeat. "_Aaargh_! Well, don't just stand there!" she yelled at the cringing James and Meowth, before the woman waded to Politoad and motioned for her whining partners to follow. None of them were looking forward to this ridiculous misadventure, but the choice had already been finalized.

* * *

Misty had never gotten along perfectly with her elder sisters. However, she had to admit that it was thanks to her siblings that Misty was such an excellent swimmer. It was only natural that the illustrious water ballerinas Daisy, Violet, and Lily taught their baby sister how to swim. Besides, the girls' family was devoted Water Pokemon, so swimming came naturally to Misty. Ever since she could remember, Misty could swim, and she always won first place in swimming competitions at either school or summer camp. Everybody inside and outside Misty's family claimed the redhead was a Water Pokemon in her previous life. More specifically, her sisters crudely joked that their crabby baby sister was a temperamental Gyarados in her previous life. No wonder Misty freaked when she read a fake Pokemon horoscope that claimed she was a Gyarados-type personality! When people compared Misty to a nasty fire-breathing water dragon, Misty did _not_ consider such funny.

Which was why the poetically irritating irony of this current situation tested Misty's final nerve. It always felt like Acheron City was mocking Misty and her friends in some small way, testing their limits to see if the victims would eventually give up. _Fat chance! _The redhead swore, tightly grappling Staryu as the starfish Pokemon sped underwater. It was too difficult and sluggish to wade through the remaining bodies on the surface, so the quickest route was swimming underneath. Dodging any dangling limbs, Staryu moved as quickly as possible, checking for available spaces along the surface for Misty to eventually catch her breath. Since the water was fouled by blood, Misty did not want to open her mouth unless it was _above _water. Not needing to surface, Misty powerfully kicked her legs to make Staryu move faster.

Even then, the rotten Gyarados was right behind Misty's heels.

She did not look behind her. Misty knew if she saw the beast breathing down her back, she would lose concentration and put herself, Staryu, and everyone else in mortal danger. Staryu continued to zigzag through a forest of dangling corpse limbs, like a tiny fish running between deadly jellyfish tentacles. The same limbs were snapped as the undead sea dragon stormed through. _Snap, snap, snap_…the water was getting darker…_redder_. The stench of diluted blood became stronger, taunting Misty's nostrils to take one breath, _just one breath_, but she persevered. _Don't look back! Keep focused! _Even when the beast's feral growls reached her ears, Misty kicked harder, her feet producing countless pink bubbles. _Do NOT LOOK BACK!_

Ash had to chant similar words to himself as he and Totodile hurried towards the two doors. Misty entertained Gyarados at the farthest end of the lab, a more than safe distance for Ash to do what he needed to get done. Even so, he had to constantly remind himself _Don't look at Misty! She can take care of herself! Don't get distracted! _Ash had to trust Misty, and he did trust her. The boy just did not trust that Goddamn Gyarados!

Breaking the surface nearest the doors, Ash gasped a quick breath of air before paddling to the metal shutter. The shutter was a solid piece of rigid steel, with no apparent doorknobs. Ash highly doubted he and Totodile could manually lift something so large, and he was not about to release anymore Pokemon into this dangerous situation. All he could find was a small electronic panel two feet above the water, a safe distance to prevent any liquid-based malfunctions. The panel was not a keypad as seen at the Pokemon Center, either. There were just a few buttons, and an odd lever on the side. Ash assumed one of those buttons opened the shutter, perhaps raised it, but he and Misty did not have time to fiddle with buttons. Besides, who was to say the mechanism worked? Emergency electricity still powered the chemical plant, but there were no guarantees.

On the other hand, the smaller door had a regular knob, and looked more promising. Wading as quickly as possible, Ash seized the doorknob, applying as much pressure to the door as possible with Totodile's assistance. As with everything else in this stupid city, Ash expected the door to put up a fight, be difficult, and waste time.

Naturally, Ash was stunned when the door went flying inward, sending the boy and his Pokemon face-forward into the red water. Choking on the disgusting liquid, Ash immediately surfaced and gagged on the bloodstained fluids. As the young trainer's body convulsively rejected the tainted water, Ash's Totodile got a first glimpse at what laid beyond the new door. Everybody expected either an exit, or more undead. Fortunately, and unfortunately, neither appeared.

Breathing haggardly as his hacking spell diminished, Ash wiped his mouth before finally noticing the room he was inside. Indeed, it was a room, with one way in and out being whence Ash came. To the farthest end of the liquid-filled room was a massive metal machine, its humming vibrations creating tiny ripples in the room's water. Ash was not an expert regarding machinery. However, considering this room was near the lab's huge tank, Ash's best assumption was this device was some type of water pump or filtration system. Since the machine was still running, this might explain why Misty claimed the water was so clean, before Gyarados' massacre. Maybe this device was a water purifier, or a drain…?

There _was_ a large red circular valve, upon closer examination.

The gears in the boy's head worked as though Ash was fighting an important Gym or Pokemon League battle, which was always when his creativity peaked. "Stay by the door as look-out, Totodile," he ordered, getting a confirming "Todo!" from the blue little crocodile before Ash swam to the valve.

_Gyarados can fight on land if they have to, but they're a lot slower on land than in water!_ If this machine did what Ash hoped it performed, then the boy wasted zero time in grabbing the valve handle and turned it clockwise. If luck was on his side, and if Ash could drain the water, Misty would have a greater chance of survival.

Too bad the valve never budged clockwise, or counter-clockwise.

_Shit!_

* * *

A pat on Staryu's tip told the Water Type that Misty needed to surface for air. Speeding-up to get further ahead of the racing Gyarados, Staryu and Misty broke the water. The red-soaked redhead coughed painfully, while hungrily gulping air as Gyarados' above-surface fins came closer and closer, slicing the water like rusty knives. Closer and closer, tiny crimson waves and ripples multiplied as the lurking serpent's purplish-blue tail slapped the surface, disemboweling a few floating bodies in the process. A trail of darker blood followed Gyarados, redder, fouler, and _closer_.

Her heart pounding harder and louder, the trembling Misty took a final gasp of air before she and Staryu plunged back into the gruesome water. She did not know how much longer she could keep Gyarados preoccupied. Staryu was already tired from earlier zombie combat, not to mention how tired Misty felt after tonight. Either Misty and Staryu's energies would wear out, or so would their sanities.

_Hurry Ash!_

* * *

"Move…_move_!" hissed Ash, tugging as hard as possible to budge the valve in any direction. His gloves ripped and his palms and fingers minutely bled as they ground into the valve's textured metal. Was it not true that textured metal was designed to be easier to grip? Yet, no matter how hard Ash tried, the handle was as stubborn as him and refused to move. Slamming his weaker foot against a pump pipe for stability, pain shot through the persevering trainer as Ash pulled the valve as hard as he could in a clockwise manner. If that did not work, Ash would try counter-clockwise again. The handle was slippery with Ash's blood, coercing moans behind gritted teeth, while sweat camouflaged with his already-soaked body.

"_Move_! Goddammit! MOVE!" He, Misty, and the others had come too far to die now!

* * *

A short distance outside, Politoad's group of Jessie, James, and Meowth carefully inspected the metal shutter. Sneaking around was always a specialty of the former thieves, a handy survival skill for adventures like Acheron. Mindful not to be noticed by Gyarados, the ex-Rockets quickly checked the panel mechanism. There were two round buttons: a top red one, and a bottom green one, very much like a traffic light missing the middle yellow yield. On the side of the panel was a pull-down lever, similarly to a slot machine.

"Is this the exit?" James asked, wincing when the water-phobic Meowth perched on his head accidentally pulled James' violet locks.

"Who cares?" Jessie shrugged, nearing her pointer finger at the top button. Perhaps it was due to the color, but the red button attracted Jessie's fingers the most.

Although scared of the water, Meowth could not help but feel additional anxiety well inside him when Jessie almost pushed the button. "Isn't dere' a sayin' about not pushin' little red buttons?"

Jessie nearly blasted Meowth's "jinx" line like he did to James earlier. In the distance, Jessie could see Gyarados' fins swimming around, and it would not take long for the dragon to notice the extra company. Narrowing her blue eyes at the big-mouthed cat, Jessie scoffed, "You've got a _better _idea, furball?"

* * *

_Faster! Hurry! Hurry! FASTER!_

Misty remembered screaming those words when James' Gyarados chased her and her friends on that raft after the St. Anne sank. _Faster! FASTER! _Disturbingly similar, Misty was mentally chanting the identical screams as this new Gyarados pursued. Only this Gyarados was faster, scarier, and…gaining. The girl's legs felt like mush, making each kick harder and more painful. Her heart was the only body part that seemed capable of working faster right now. Everything else felt as though Misty was a wind-up toy steadily reaching the end of its power supply. Staryu was slowing down, too, and its accuracy was lowering. The Pokemon had been accidentally bumping into more corpses, instead of masterfully dodging them. It was getting harder to see with the dark blood, harder to swim, and harder to breathe.

And yet Gyarados only moved faster!

* * *

_Come'on! MOVE! Please!_

Tears had pricked the black-haired boy's clamped eyes, though Ash never had time to determine if the salty liquids were credited to pain, or…

_I…I don't want…to lose Misty, too! MOVE! PLEASE!_

By some miracle, Ash's prayer was answered. With a final flash-like tug, the valve gave way, spinning rapidly like a spindle. The force from his pulling and the handle's sudden release easily caused Ash to fall back underwater. Stumbling backwards, the submerged boy hit the cement floor, landing on his already wounded leg. The impact caused him to nearly cry out in pain, the breath momentarily taken right out of him in an air bubble underwater. Once again, Ash rushed back to the surface, coughing again while bending forward to clutch his throbbing leg. He winced to see his bandages were stained blood, though there was no way of knowing which blood belonged to him or the lab's corpses. All Ash could do was hope for the latter possibility. _Damn_.

But Ash could not afford to get greedy. Almost like compensation for his injury, Ash's earlier hopes were granted the moment he noticed the red water lowering. Against all odds and luck, the water quickly disappeared down vent-like drains hidden in the corners of the pump room, draining rapidly and leaving behind tiny puddles of saturated blood. Perhaps luck was on him and his friends' sides after all. Perhaps not.

No longer supported by buoyancy, Ash instantly dropped to the damp floor, his wounded leg unable to support the boy's full body weight without help. Totodile quickly scampered over to its fallen trainer, Ash whimpering slightly as he clutched the blood-soaked bandages. Something was telling him not all of that blood on his leg was thanks to Gyarados's little massacre…

…_Oh God_… Ash then realized, tearing his eyes away from his leg back to the door leading back outside. Though the water had been drained, _What about Misty and Gyarados?_

* * *

Misty knew Ash was the one credited for draining the water, and for probably saving her life. She would have to thank him later.

But right now, the dripping red-haired girl just stared at the beast slithering in front of her. Gyarados could move on land for a considerable amount of time, so Misty knew her fight was far from over. However, she also knew that the dragon was exceptionally slower on land, especially since the soaked ground below her was covered in mushy corpse remains. Gyarados would not be able to maneuver around the lab as effortlessly as it did before, which gave Misty a small advantage. Heavens knew she needed all the advantages she could get.

No longer obscured by the hellish water, Misty perfectly saw the demon that had been chasing her and Staryu. Like any Gyarados, this aquatic dragon was horrific, though ten times more grotesque and intimidating than natural Gyarados. Its perpetually agape jaws flashed fangs that looked like chipped, rust-covered porcelain. Tiny rivers of blood trickled between teeth and down along its jawbone. Undead tongues always seemed to be prime sources for maggots to feast. Yet, though Misty could not see any parasites in this Gyarados' mouth, the tongue appeared to have been sliced in half. Ordinary creatures with ripped tongues would have bled to death, but such never applied to the undead. What was left of the tongue inside Gyarados' mouth just remained motionless, minus occasional slapping flops whenever the dragon moved its head quickly. Many scales were missing, and the ones left behind were cracked and tinted a sickly maroon purple. The beast's exposed underbelly harbored several bleeding incisions, probably due to scrapping the floor and being unprotected by nonexistent scales. Natural Gyarados were credited for having steel-strong scales, but such could not be said for this rotten Water Type. Its blackened navy eyes stared at Misty, displaying no lust for hunger or battle. Like all the other living dead in Acheron City, Gyarados was mindless, and killed because that was what the virus probably told it to do. _How sad. _Misty still disliked Gyarados, but she did feel sorry for it.

Unfortunately, Gyarados still adamantly crawled closer to her and Staryu.

Staryu was exhausted and earned itself another rest in its Pokeball. Misty knew Corsola was still tuckered from the kennel fight, but the coral Pokemon was her best alternative. Psyduck's powers were strong but took too long to activate, and Misty would be damned if she attacked with dear little Togepi. Besides, Togepi and Psyduck were…special, though Misty did not usually say so, at least regarding her clueless duck. No wonder Misty sympathized with Jessie and Wobbuffet's little relationship. Thus, Corsola was Misty's best combatant, since Politoad was with Jessie, James, and Meowth…

…_Wait_, Misty suddenly noticed, blinking as she looked behind the towering Gyarados. Speaking of the ex-thieves, _what the hell are Jessie, James, and Meowth doing by the metal shutter?_

Disregarding Meowth's "red button" comment, Jessie's fist punched the shutter panel's round red button. A loud echoing beep screeched through the lab, driving everyone but Gyarados to cover their ears. The undead dragon shrieked in protest, before spinning around towards the source of the noise piercing Gyarados' eardrums. Its dark eyes off Misty, Gyarados then spied three fresh-blooded targets, and three delectable bodies were much more sating than one.

Now activated, the humming metal shutter rose high above everyone's heads. Marveling at the door, Jessie, James, and Meowth never noticed the looming monster creeping closer to them, its ragged jaws craving a taste of their blood and bones. The ex-Rockets probably should have been more observant, but something _else _caught their attentions…something far more jaw dropping and heart stopping than a zombified Gyarados.

Once the dripping 833-numbered shutters reached their peak, the new passageway was open. It was a large corridor, not as large as Gyarados' lab or tank, but big enough to fit a grown Snorlax. Even Misty could see from her angle that the new passageway displayed a red-lit 'emergency exit' sign in its farthest corner. _Is that…the evac route?_ For a moment, the redhead almost cheered jubilantly.

'Almost' being the keyword. After all, an exit sign was not all the unveiled passage showcased. In front of the red sign was a mound of greens, reds, and purples, accompanied by the stench of rotten foliage. Even from Misty's distance, the fetor forced her to cover her nose and mouth, while her watering blue-green eyes widened in horrific disbelief. Vines were everywhere in the smaller corridor, too many greenish-purple vines to count. Some strung along overhead pipes and light fixtures, others ingrained into cracked walls.

And at the center of the tangled vine web was the massive heap of what best resembled a gigantic decayed flower. Rotten red petals the sizes of surfboards were maggot-eaten, dripping in red waters presumably from Gyarados' lab. The oversized petals were attached to a decomposed stem protruding from the beast's jutting spine. The rest of its mammoth body was a mound of fleshy teal-purple skin, corroded with natural and unnatural cancer-like lumps. It was impossible to differentiate the legs from the body mass crammed from wall to wall of the small chamber. About the only other identifiable body trait was the enormous mouth, occasionally cracking its lips to drip tiny rivers of blood. Its eyes were clamped shut, caked over with a pus-like substance suggesting cataracts. The giant Grass Pokemon appeared to have been sleeping, but chances were, this beast was blind.

Misty believed the new creature's disgusting sight was arguably worse to behold than Gyarados'. _A…Venusaur?_ Even then, it did not look like a full Venusaur; more so a gross limbo between Ivysaur and Venusaur through same half-assed evolution, most likely thanks to Acheron's virus.

Though, Misty could not decide which was more disturbing: the undead Venusaur's grotesqueness, or the fact that this oversized Grass Type was _blocking the only exit! _Of course, the solution was obvious. Misty and the others would have to somehow get Venusaur out of the way. Battling was the best idea, since Misty highly doubted the escapes could just _ask_ Venusaur to move. At least, aside breathing, Venusaur was not moving, so it could not be too difficult to fight.

Gyarados, on the other hand…

"Politoad! Jessie! James! Meowth! LOOK OUT!" screamed Misty, finally snapping the trio out of their Venusaur-induced stupors. Spinning around in coordination, the ex-Rockets' eyes then bugged out the second they saw the snake-like beast lunging through corpse piles towards them. Not having time to scream or even think, Meowth grabbed onto James, and James grabbed onto Jessie, taking a giant leap out of the careening Gyarados' path. Politoad jumped in the opposite direction. The Rocket trio unfortunately landed in a revolting pile of waterlogged cadavers, but it was better than landing in Gyarados' mouth!

As for the water dragon, the momentum of Gyarados' lunge caused the monster's jaws to miss the ex-Rockets, instead colliding into Venusaur. Whether the gargantuan Grass Pokemon was awake or asleep earlier no longer mattered. The force of Gyarados' impact provoked a loud roar-like "Saurrrrr!" from Venusaur's bleeding lips. Yet, sealed eyes blinded Venusaur from seeing its foe, provoking the enormous plant to literally fight blindly. Vines squirmed in a frenzy, attacking the nearest movement and wrapping around Gyarados' neck. It would have been wiser for Venusaur to muzzle the dragon's jaws instead, but unable to tell the difference between jaws and neck, the Grass zombie fought to the best of its limited abilities.

Seizing the opportunity, Jessie and her partners scrambled away from the preoccupied Gyarados and Venusaur, running to Misty's side at the other end of the lab. Politoad followed suit, right back into Misty's Pokeball. Through the corner of its darkened eyes, Gyarados watched its prey flee, which sparked rage within the killing machine. The viral dragon craved blood, and if it could not kill those humans, then the next best thing was killing the beast restraining it. Only then could Gyarados resume its earlier hunt. Swaying its head to and fro to break Venusaur's snapping vines, Gyarados then roared louder than the ear-piercing alarm from earlier. Naturally, Misty and the others instantly covered their ears again.

But with their hands busy covering their ears, Misty, Jessie, James, and Meowth were unable to cover their eyes, forced to watch the gruesome scene in front of them.

Although some of Venusaur's vines still garroted Gyarados, they were not enough to kill or hinder the dragon from plunging its rotten fangs into the undead plant's head. The gigantic jaws easily covered Venusaur's forehead, clamping like leeches and squirting blood and pus from punctured skin. The piercing vice erupted a scream from Venusaur's crimson-gushing mouth, louder and vociferous enough to make the ground shake. The wobbly onlookers nearly stumbled to their feet for multiple reasons when the sounds of wet snapping echoed louder than Venusaur's howl. Rivers upon rivers of blood poured across the grass mutant's face as Gyarados' jaws tore its forehead. A mighty _chomp _was all it took for the oversized plant's forehead to cave inwards, crushed inside Gyarados' fangs like a soda can inside a human's fist. Its brain pulverized, everyone, Gyarados included, knew Venusaur was instantly dead. Victoriously, Gyarados moaned a blood-garbled roar before claiming its prize and tearing off its fallen foe's forehead like a can opener.

Misty and the others choked on acid backlogged in their throats while watching Gyarados begin to consume Venusaur. Like all the other monstrosities in this chemical plant, Gyarados was just another mindless killing machine. Hell, Misty just noticed a hole in the back of Gyarados' throat, small but leaking traces of mushy innards the dragon swallowed. No wonder the beast was always hungry. Half of Gyarados' eaten nourishment poured out of its neck and never reached its stomach! These undead creatures truly had no idea what the hell they were doing, and it _was _sad. Almost piggish, Gyarados dove its entire face into the hole it made in Venusaur's cranium, slathering red and pink matter everywhere as it lustfully feasted. The previously drained floors suddenly began to fill again with fresh red blood, extending quickly in Misty's direction.

As disgusting as the sight appeared, Misty knew that once Gyarados grew tired of Venusaur, it would resume its hunt of Misty's group. The exit was beyond Venusaur's carcass, and while Venusaur was no longer a threat, Gyarados was another story. Like it or not, Gyarados would have to be killed like Venusaur. It was the only solution. Her hand returning to Corsola's Pokeball, the Water Gym Leader prepared herself for a fatal fight. At least with Gyarados' back currently facing her, Misty could utilize a sneak attack. She would have to make it count.

Jessie, on the other hand, had a better idea.

Before Misty or the others could react, the red-haired woman discreetly rushed towards Gyarados, causing her friends to gasp in horror. _What in God's name is Jessie trying to do, get herself killed? _James nearly cried out to her, but eternally stubborn, the Rocket girl slinked closer to the shutter, specifically the panel she previously punched. Unlike James and the others, Jessie noticed one keen detail about the shutter's control panel. The top red button raised the shutter open, the bottom green button obviously lowered it shut.

And the panel's side lever was labeled: _emergency release._

Gyarados' head was fully inside Venusaur's little room, but its tail was still in the lab whence it came. Thus, half of the snake-like dragon's body was on both sides of the raised shutter…like a prisoner's neck underneath a guillotine. Raised up high, the bottom of the shutter still dripped watery blood, but the metal underside was still relatively sharp. If gently lowered, the shutter could not hurt a fly. However, if the sharp metal shutter was released from such a tall height, and fell fast enough on top of something…

…It _was_ a guillotine.

She knew her stomach would regret what Jessie was about to do, but the opportunity was too disgustingly perfect to overlook. Either she killed Gyarados, or Gyarados would kill her and the others. It was no contest regarding which lives Jessie preferred to save, which was why her hands grabbed the lever. Like a giddy gambler at a casino slot machine, Jessie said a tiny prayer, hoping she would 'hit the jackpot,' and then used all her weight into pull the bar.

There were no alerting beeps this time, just a releasing _clank_. In an emergency, the shutters were designed to drop as rapidly as possible, and this shutter did its job flawlessly. In what felt like the blink of an eye, a swift _whoosh_ flew past Jessie's eyes, slamming into the floor with a mighty bang. As swift as a professional butcher, the shutter's slice was clean through Gyarados' throat, too fast for the decapitated dragon to even twitch. Blood did not even pour immediately, as though the broken spines, veins, and vessels could not keep up with the Gyarados' speedy demise.

Not daring to sneak a peak at the pooling mess she made, Jessie quickly punched the red raising button, re-opening the shutter so her group could proceed. Only then did the gore-dripping shutter reveal the full extent of Jessie's mess. What was worse was how Misty, James, and Meowth could easily see the stomach-churning sights, too. For Misty, looking at the decapitated Gyarados strangely reminded her of fishing. Some worms Misty used as bait actually could bite her. Her father taught Misty that instead of trying to fight with the biting worm, it was easier to chop off its head. Then the worm could be safely mounted onto the fishing line's hook.

The mutant Gyarados before the girl's wide eyes looked just like those worms Misty beheaded, only ten times bigger and nastier. Like a butchered piece of meat, Gyarados' remains broke into two gory halves. The perfect slices showcased the dragon's glistening insides, spilling scarlet innards and a shattered white spinal cord. Gyarados' head lay motionlessly inside the skull it previously consumed, its eyes still opened and never given the chance to close before beheading.

Dizzy spots blurred Misty's vision, as did the others staring at the unbelievable sight. One pair of eyes in particular, stared at Gyarados' carcass as though it could not possibly be there. _No, of course not. This was all a dream._ Images so gruesome could not take place in reality. _Shut your eyes, do not look, and everything will be okay. Shhh, shut your eyes, Ash._

Unfortunately, the second the stunned boy's eyelids dropped, so the did the rest of Ash.

"ASH!" Misty shrieked, before running over to the fallen friend previously standing in the doorway of the smaller pump room. How long had Ash been standing there, watching the grisly show? Judging by the fact that he fainted, Ash obviously saw more than enough. Falling to her knees, Misty delicately cradled Ash's head, while a worried Totodile poured gentle trickles of water over Ash's face in a feeble attempt to wake him. _Poor Totodile_. Misty bit her lip, before her eyes fell on the unconscious little boy. _And poor Ash_. Misty could only pray Ash never hit his head on his trip down. It was bad enough that Ash's leg was injured. He could not afford a head injury! Alas, as she stole quick glances from Ash to the stomach-wrenching sight that was once Gyarados, Misty knew she could not blame Ash for passing out. Maybe unconsciousness was the best thing for Ash at this point. _He's seen more than enough._

What a hellish night this fiasco had been. However, there was one small consolation regarding this matter. With Venusaur and Gyarados dead, the pathway to the exit was available. Misty could only pray that exit would finally lead them out of Acheron City once and for all. What else could possibly stand in their way?

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

"Impressive."

_That voice. A man's_. Misty and the others heard that voice once before, but where?

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

The clapping echoed louder from the lab's opening, prompting Misty, Jessie, James, and Meowth to turn towards the stairwell's door. There stood a man in navy-blue garb, similar to Nina's, with brown hair and green eyes…

Misty recognized him instantly, though she could hardly believe the man standing before her was none other than _Tauris? He's still alive?_

Whistling low over the gory sights of Gyarados and Venusaur, Tauris then chuckled in his typically light tone. "Helluva mess you made, but when it's 'survival of the fittest,' people have to do whatever they can to live. Wasn't there a saying, _'the mind bends and twists in order to deal with the horrors of life'_? Heh. Now I know it's true," he shrugged, much to Misty and the others' suspicions. None of them knew Tauris very well, but why in God's name was he acting as though Pokemon slaughtering was comical? Yes, Tauris had an acquired sense of humor, but Acheron City's situation was certainly _not_ funny.

_Tauris is still alive? _Instinctively, Misty was almost thrilled for Nina's sake, since it was damn obvious Nina deeply cared about her partner. Everybody assumed Tauris died at the police station, so now realizing Tauris was alive, Misty did feel happy for Nina. Unfortunately, the happiness never lasted when Misty reminded herself that Nina was dead.

"Of course…" trailed Tauris, running a hand through his chestnut locks. "…The saying also continues to note that '_sometimes the mind bends so much it snaps in two_.' I guess it's safe to assume that's true, too, wouldn't you agree, Neen?"

Misty's aquamarine eyes blinked only once. _'Neen'? _Was that not Tauris' nickname for Nina? Did he not realize she was dead? Perhaps that adage Tauris said about the mind 'snapping' was truer than Misty believed. It was not impossible to believe that Tauris might be in denial over Nina's death. Maybe his mind was warped over the hellish sights of Acheron, unable to decipher reality and fantasy. Something similar seemed to have happened to Chief Ulisse. Whatever the reason, Misty knew 'Neen' was dead.

…So Misty and the others believed, until the teal-haired cop joined Tauris' side. Only then did Misty contemplate the possibility that perhaps _she_ was the one losing her mind. "NINA?"

Unbelievable sights surrounded the escapees. At one end of the lab were the piles of two slaughtered Pokemon monstrosities. At the other end stood two people Misty and the others presumed to have died. But the most incomprehensible sight of all was the simple sight of a magnum revolver…Nina's gun…

…Pointed directly between Misty's wide, unbelieving blue eyes.

Her trigger finger vibrating and her teeth chewing quivering lips, Officer Jenny Ninetta blinked away the stinging in her eyes. Inhaling a shaky breath, the teal-haired woman eternally cursed herself as her voice echoed a revelation more deafening than a gunshot. "Just do as we say, and nobody will get hurt."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**: Guess what the next chapter's gonna' be about! (*snickers devilishly*)

Alrighty, lots of credits for this chapter, so feel free to read on, leave, or review. It's up to you.

Both Gyarados and Venusaur are based off monsters in _Resident Evil 1_. Venusaur was based off RE1's Plant 42, which happens to be a giant carnivorous plant players must kill after concocting a special chemical ("V-Jolt"). But since Ash and friends aren't chemists who have time to find/mix chemicals into super-duper _Weed-Be-Gone_, shutter-style guillotines work just as nicely (I'm sick). Subject 609: Gyarados was mostly based off RE1's shark segment, where players must escape/kill mutant sharks. Why didn't I use Sharpedos? B/c Gyarados is horrifying when it's normal, never mind when it's mutated! Plus, RE1 has a special boss that's a giant snake, which undeniably inspired the snake-like Gyarados' behavior in this fic. So Subject 609 was based off two RE monsters.

Tauris explained most of the mythological allusions in this chapter, and I'm sure readers could tell the similarities between Gyarados (Níðhöggr) and Venusaur (Yggdrasil). The only reasons I didn't constantly call Gyarados "Níðhöggr" and Venusaur "Yggdrasil" was because the allusions aren't 100% perfect. Gyarados' appearance better resembles one-headed Hydra (sea serpents) from Greek Mythology. Also, a Torterra would probably be a better Pokemon when alluding to the "World Tree," but I didn't want to use Sinnoh Pokemon in a Johto-based fic. I know I used Metagross (a Hoenn Pokemon), but the Johto series did have occasional cameos/advertisements of Hoenn Pokemon, anyway (such as Latios/Latias). So, again, the Norse allusions in this episode aren't perfect. More or less, the Níðhöggr/Yggdrasil story inspired the Gyarados/Venusaur segment (along with the aforementioned scenes in _Resident Evil 1_). I'm just giving credit where it's needed.

Big surprise here: the momentous Chapter 10 is going to be groundbreaking. But what did you guys think about this chapter? I'm still a wee bit uncertain about my abilities writing action scenes (though many thanks to everyone who said I'm not quite as terrible writing action as I originally thought ^.^ *Mega confidence booster*). As always, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you guys next week.


	10. The Bloodstained Truths

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, _Resident Evil / Biohazard_, _Febreze_, or Homer's _The Odyssey_.

**COMMENTS**: Onto Ch.10! Everybody's got questions after Chs.8+9, and now it's time we take a much-needed breather from the bloodshed and get some much-needed answers. Fair warnings: This episode is _ridiculously long_, it has another big italicized flashback, and revelations are overabundant. This chapter is asinine, pure and simple, but if you've made it to the _tenth_ chapter of this story, then this asininity should not be surprising (if not expected). So, with that out of the way, I really hope you enjoy Ch.10.

**

* * *

**

CARNAGE NECROPOLIS

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**FILE #010: "The Bloodstained Truths"**

"_Well, well, well…long time no see, Officer Jenny Ninetta. Fashionably late again, eh Neen?"_

_At first, Nina thought it was a miracle. Yes, this man was indeed a Heaven-sent miracle, though Nina always believed Tauris was a 'miracle' in some respect. Just the mere fact that Tauris was still alive brought Nina the utmost joy. But long before the Acheron City mission, Nina knew Tauris was special. No, her opinions were not simply rooted in infatuation, either. It was true that Nina loved Tauris; the man whom she liked to pleasure herself into believing was her "soul mate." However, there was one 'other,' deeper reason why Nina dubbed Tauris a living breathing miracle._

_Tauris Wincent was a righteous man._

"_T-Tauris…" The very name was difficult to speak without Nina's voice wavering though shaky lips. Nina was not an overly emotional woman, which was why she could handle situations like Acheron City with an almost-flawless composure, "almost" being the key word. After all, Nina was only human, and she experienced a few rare bouts of emotional cracking this evening. Most of those sentimental instances happened to be credited to the presumed death of her beloved partner, too. But what kind of a heartless person would Nina be if she had NOT been devastated by Tauris' assumed death? Nina was a composed woman, not a cold woman._

_Swallowing a cluster of emotions ensnared within her throat, Nina slowly craned her neck. "I…I can't believe it." Over the woman's shoulder was her green-eyed, brunette prayer come true. Tauris was alive. He was ALIVE! It did not matter how many times Nina told herself otherwise. Right now, all that mattered to Jenny Ninetta was that Tauris was standing right behind her…_

…_Pointing a gun?_

"_Don't get too excited, Neen," softly voiced Tauris, never removing the barrel of his gun from Nina's back. She could not see the gun, but Nina did manage to steal a glance at the butt of an unused shotgun slung over Tauris' shoulder. Nina never saw that weapon before, per se. The gun did bear a striking resemblance to the 12-guage Tauris gave her back at the A.P.D., the one James lost during Tentagator's truck chase. Chief Ulisse's office had been filled with guns, after all, so it was not a mystery regarding where Tauris most likely got the heavier artillery._

_As for the gun kissing her back, Nina did not need to see the weapon to know its classification. The woman was already aware that Tauris wielded a .45-caliber magnum, too: the twin of Nina's revolver. Perhaps it was childish of the couple to use matching weapons. The idea was juvenile, like young friends who wore one of two pieces of a halved charm. Cheesy but popular "best friends" pendants were only whole once the duo brought both of their charms together to complete the puzzle. Yin and yang, salt and pepper, and all those other clichés usually annoyed Nina. But lo and behold, she and Tauris found a way to act like two teenagers undergoing puppy love. What was next, getting their names tattooed onto each other's asses? Idiot Tauris would enjoy that, probably snorting something along the lines of having "his name on a piece of ass," literally. That would also be Nina's cue to "kick" Tauris' ass. Urgh, Nina hated how infatuation had tendencies of making grown adults act like stupid kids. Well, at least guns were more useful than tattoos and charm bracelets._

_Clichés aside, Nina had to admit that knowing Tauris' matching magnum was nestled against her spine did squeeze Nina's heart. On a smaller scale, she wondered if this moment was similar to whenever so-called "best friends" broke up. When children wanted to be cruel little devils, they certainly could be. Then one of the "friends" would take their cheesy little half-charm, chuck it to the floor, and grind it under their sneaker. After the immature melodrama concluded, the friend left behind with the intact half-charm probably felt more crushed than the shattered remains on the ground. Through the eyes of an adult, such a matter was so stupid to cry over, but the scene felt significantly different for the child experiencing it._

_The ironic part was how love tended to warp adults into children. All of a sudden, upon realizing Tauris' "special" magnum was drilled into her back, Nina felt as though she was that crushed little kid left behind. She was seeing the true colors of her relationship with Tauris…the very colors Nina prayed to never have seen._

_Because, no matter what happened, no matter how many times Nina and Tauris spoke, kissed, and promised each other the world…Nina always suspected something was 'odd' about Tauris._

_After all, he did work for Team Rocket._

_Even Nina knew that._

"_What…what are you doing, Tauris?" Nina blinked, carefully turning her head without coercing her partner to pull the trigger. Tauris' forest eyes remained unreadable, never providing answers Nina desperately required. She looked elsewhere for answers; to her left was nothingness, to her right was…Tentagator!_

_The woman's shocked gasp prompted Tauris to simmer her panic down before the idle Tentagator became aroused. It was so odd to see that beast standing like a statue, but "Don't worry," Tauris reassured, much to Nina's surprise. It was hard not to 'worry' when that freakish Pokemon mutant was standing four feet away! "Tentagator won't attack unless I tell it to. All Team Rocket bioweapons are trained to obey their creators."_

_Another gasp of air broke through Nina's lips, though for entirely different reasons this time. 'Tentagator's creators'? "YOU?"_

"_Yeah…I was one of the designers, anyway," Tauris admitted, though there was not a sliver of pride in his tone. To Nina, Tauris sounded as ashamed as a little tyke who accidentally wet the bed. "But Giovanni never told me he actually went through with 'completing' Tentagator, never mind tell me he set the damn thing loose in this city. Of course, there were a LOT of things that bastard never told me…until it was too late."_

_Swallowing again, Nina dared to ask "…Like what?"_

"_Like…" Tauris started, stopping only for a moment before taking a hesitant breath. How many times had he gone over the words in his head? Fifty times? One hundred times? Tauris lost count. Perhaps he was a coward for not telling Nina sooner, but neither agent possessed the means to travel back in time and undo the past. Tauris' only other option was "biting the bullet," handling matters the way he should have handled them long before Acheron City went to hell._

"…_Giovanni knows what you and I have been up to, Nina," he spoke quickly, as though Tauris wanted to finish this uncomfortable revelation as soon as possible. His quick, shaky, rushed behavior was identical to that of a person ripping off a band-aid; the instance stung like hell, but the sooner it was over, the faster relief would come. "He sniffed me out months ago, after I smuggled those files detailing Rocket members of the Acheron Chemical Plant. He's probably been monitoring me for a lot longer, too."_

"_No…" Nina whispered, shaking her head slowly in disbelief. "You and I were so careful covering our tracks! How the hell could Giovanni have figured it out?"_

"_He's got influences everywhere, Neen. You and I had allies in Acheron; Gordon, Ray, Cleo…any of them could've been working for Giovanni, too, or at least paid to spill the beans. If Acheron's own chief of police was in cahoots with Team Rocket, there's no reason to suspect that the rest of the A.P.D. was entirely clean. I wouldn't be surprised if Giovanni's got a few leaks in your division, too."_

"_Dammit," Nina cursed, biting her lip and scowling. It was impossible to know who was on their side anymore. "Then…what're we gonna' do now, Tauris?"_

"_Our best bet is getting the hell out of this city," Tauris knew with utmost certainly, though he still had yet to lower his revolver from Nina's back. "But even that's not gonna' be enough. Tentagator's presence here already tells me that Giovanni is trying to cover up the evidence; kill any potential survivors. He's already informed me that by sunrise this city will be locked down and sterilized. You know what that means, Neen."_

_She certainly did, but Nina's wide maroon eyes did not want to believe such. "He…he wouldn't!"_

"_A quarantine has already been commissioned," Tauris hated to admit it, feeling his own body begin to slightly quake. "You and I know the great lengths Giovanni goes to cover his ass. So, I'm sure you can guess that his 'clean-up crew' isn't merely gonna' run around this city spraying Febreze. If Giovanni's as desperate as he acts, then this city's probably gonna' be leveled by six o'clock."_

_Without question, Nina knew matters had gone from bad to 'worse,' and from worse to "Fuck." But cursing up a storm was obviously not going to solve problems, either. Keeping her composure in the best check as possible, Nina took a careful breath. "How much time to we have?"_

_The last time Tauris saw the downtown clock tower, it read three o'clock, and that was probably a half hour ago. "We've got under two and a half hours."_

_That was not an inordinate amount of time. Nina had to remember that as much as she wanted her and Tauris to escape this city, the agents had other duties. First and foremost, they needed to find Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, and Meowth. Then, it was a matter of finding the evacuation route, and God only knew what other challenges would stand in their way in the meantime. It was somewhat relieving to know that as long as Tauris was nearby, Tentagator would not attack. However, Nina doubted Tentagator was the only demon in this city. By no means was she willing to 'trust' Tentagator, either. One way or another, the fiend was still fundamentally a killing machine. It had no loyalties._

"_Forget the mission, then," Nina decided, knowing Tauris was bound to be displeased with her choice. However, "Our top priority is getting those kids out of here, Tauris."_

_Unsurprisingly, Nina felt Tauris flinch through his revolver. "Neen, did you not hear me?" he asked almost incredulously. "This city will be LEVELED, you know, with BOMBS! Granted, I can think of classier ways to die, but don't forget: once this city goes up in smoke, so does the evidence! And if the evidence is obliterated, that means Giovanni gets away scot-free! Have you forgotten why we came here? We HAVE to return with concrete evidence, and those virus samples are our best bet! Ulisse only had two more samples on him. Giovanni claims there's THREE Jects, so you know we're gonna' need the complete set."_

"_We'll find another way to expose Team Rocket, Tauris," Nina swore, though she currently did not know how she would find 'another way,' if such even existed. "Look, I never expected on finding survivors, let alone kids, in this city. Neither of us knew what the hell we were getting ourselves into with this mission." Of course, Nina suspected that Tauris knew more about Acheron City than he claimed. Alas, "We jumped ass-backwards into a situation we never understood, only because the timing seemed perfect. There was no way of me knowing how severe the murders were, let alone know about a friggen viral outbreak! But even so…I can honestly admit that I never dreamed tonight would turn into a rescue mission."_

_However, that never meant Nina regretted meeting Misty and the others._

"_I know you and I came here for other reasons, Tauris. But like it or not, it's only right that we help survivors out of Acheron. I…" Nina paused, specifically recalling a few wise words from Jessie several hours ago. "…I'm not going to live the rest of my life knowing I survived this city, on account of leaving those kids behind. I can't live like that, Tauris."_

_Neither could Tauris. However, Tauris also knew he could not continue living while knowing the one he held precious died because of him._

_Unfortunately, "It's…it's not that simple, Neen," Tauris somberly noted. "If we don't get all those samples, one way or another, those kids will suffer…along with the rest of this damn world. God only knows what the hell Giovanni's planning to do with the Khimaira-Jects. Even if the viruses elude Giovanni's hands, there's no reason to assume some other asshole might not use the viruses for their own purposes. It still would be a helluva lot easier if we just brought the samples out of this city…concrete evidence that would shut down Team Rocket overnight!"_

_Tauris was always adamant about his work. When he wanted to accomplish something, he made sure he accomplished it. Regardless of his light-hearted nature, Tauris never did a half-assed job. Such was one of the many traits Nina admired about him, but she also disliked Tauris' little perfectionist quirk. If Nina did not know better, she would have assumed Tauris' motivation was not 'perfection,' but 'obsession.' He was a tad 'too' eager to get his hands on those samples for Nina's taste._

_Something was not quite right about Tauris. Nina agreed that Team Rocket had to be exposed, but "…At the cost of innocent lives?"_

_Of course, Tauris already knew "Neen, you know it's too late for that."_

"_Maybe you're right," admitted Nina, before releasing a short tired sigh. She was too exhausted to continue arguing with Tauris, though she did want to understand the true reasons behind his sample fetish. "But I've already made my choice. If you want to go scour the rest of this city for the last sample, go ahead." Of course, deep down, Nina prayed Tauris would decline the offer. She really did not like the idea of separating from Tauris ever again, but if it had to be done, then it had to be done. "If you're that dead-set on finding the samples, that's your decision, Tauris. As for me, I'm gonna' find those kids and get them out of here."_

"_You won't get very far, Nina," Tauris feared, digging his gun into Nina's back as a small incentive. He did not want to do this, but "Giovanni knows about you, too, and don't think for a second that the Pokemon League is gonna' back you up. Especially if you return to the League empty-handed, they won't have sympathy for you if you abandon your mission. Team Rocket won't show any mercy towards spies like me, and that goes double for League contacts like you. And those kids will be easy targets, too. _

"_But if we find the viruses, then everything will work in our favor, Neen. If we don't…" Tauris trailed for a second, shuddering a disturbed chill down his spine. "If we don't find them, then we might as well shoot ourselves now."_

_Perhaps Tauris was right. The 'easy way' out of this hell was just swallowing a bullet like Gordon. However, Nina was not such a person, and she used to think Tauris was the same. It was becoming clear to Nina that Tauris' objectives were branching away from Nina's, though technically she was the one who abandoned her mission. Perhaps Nina only had herself to blame for this moment. Tauris was obsessed with finding the samples. Yet, Nina was obsessed with appeasing her damn conscience; the little voice that told her to uphold the promise she made to Brock._

"_Then what are you waiting for, Tauris?" muttered Nina, tightening a fist and bracing herself for the potential inevitable. "You're the one pointing the damn gun at my back, after all."_

_Sadly, Tauris knew there was a reason for his behavior…'another' reason. _

_Somehow, Nina knew it, too._

"_That's because…Giovanni gave me an ultimatum," Tauris finally admitted, causing Nina's eyes to widen all over again. Conversely, Tauris' eyes clamped shut, trying to block the horrid ideas that crept into his mind whenever he remembered Giovanni's haunting words. "If I don't return with those three samples…he's already hired a hit man to kill you."_

_Yes, Nina was surprised, but a part of her expected this, too. She should have known there was a deeper reason why Tauris was so hell-bent on getting the viruses. "So THAT'S the reason why you want the samples, isn't it?" She always knew there had to be 'another' reason why Tauris was so interested in this mission. Snorting in disgust, Nina scoffed. "You were never on the Pokemon League's side, after all. All that crap about exposing Team Rocket was just a ploy, wasn't it?"_

"_I don't give a shit about the Pokemon League, Nina! Yes, I want to expose Team Rocket, but…" Tauris trailed, suddenly realizing he had always been speaking both sides of his mouth. _

_Tauris Wincent was originally one of Team Rocket's finest agents, dabbling into various affairs and research concerning Acheron's Khimaira Project. But reminiscently of Jessie, James, and Meowth, Tauris eventually realized the heinous organization he tangled himself inside. Nina always admired Tauris' courage to finally contact the Pokemon League for help. Then he met Nina, a police officer and undercover League affiliate. She became Tauris' prime contact, and their quest began to expose Team Rocket's messes. Tauris had smuggled plenty of Acheron data records, but simple data was never enough. Giovanni covered his tracks too efficiently. Hell, all of the files Tauris retrieved had actually been decoys, which was how Giovanni eventually roped Tauris into a trap and discovered the "rat."_

_But then came Acheron's accidental viral outbreak, something even the perfectionist Giovanni could not prevent. Little was known about the incident amongst the Pokemon League, but it was too gargantuan of a crisis to go absolutely unnoticed. This rare mistake on Team Rocket's behalf was the ideal chance Tauris and Nina awaited. Team Rocket was vulnerable, but only for a short window of time. It was the perfect chance to hit Team Rocket with a fatal blow._

_Unfortunately, the man pulling the strings was always one step ahead of everyone else. Giovanni found out about Tauris' "leak," and the boss also happened to discover that Tauris' pretty little contact, Jenny Ninetta, was MORE than just Tauris' client. By using Tauris' girlfriend as blackmail, Giovanni had Tauris by the balls, metaphorically and literally. The Rocket boss boxed Tauris into a corner, and Tauris had to choose between his vows to end Team Rocket, and his loyalties to Nina. It did not help that Tauris never planned on falling in love with his League associate. That was never part of the plan._

"_I'm not worth igniting biological warfare, Tauris," Nina spoke softly, doing her best to disregard the smarting aches various memories produced. The couple knew their feelings would eventually hinder their duties, and now was the absolute worst time. "And you know that's exactly what Team Rocket might do once they reclaim the viruses!"_

"_Given the choice…I'd rather give Giovanni what he wants and shut him up," Tauris openly admitted, gripping the trigger on his gun with a shaky finger. "As long as it means you're safe. If you're not gonna' cooperate with that, Neen, then you leave me no choice."_

_So now Tauris was the one handing out ultimatums. He really was a Team Rocket member at heart, or perhaps, a true lover at heart. It was hard to tell whether or not Tauris was a stereotypical protagonist or antagonist. Technically, he was working for the "bad guys," and he even betrayed the "good guys," but it was to ensure the safety of his beloved. Nina always knew Tauris was a righteous man, but she also knew Giovanni was a master of twisting righteousness to suit his greedy needs. Tauris wanted to protect Nina, and he also wanted to expose Team Rocket, but he could not have both. Now, Tauris was Giovanni's puppet, and it tore at Nina like a knife._

_But Nina still believed she was not more valuable than exposing Team Rocket. She was an undercover League cop, and she had morals. Given the choice, Nina would happily sacrifice her life if it meant protecting innocents. She was flattered that Tauris valued her beyond the good of mankind, but Nina was not so arrogant. Deep down, she knew the right choice that needed to be made._

_What Nina never expected was…_

"…_Do as I say, Nina, or Tentagator WILL kill those kids."_

* * *

From the moment she first laid eyes on her, Misty knew there was no way in hell that Nina was a 'typical' Officer Jenny. Now the redhead knew why.

_"Just do as we say, and nobody gets hurt."_

The previously flooded lab now stank of the slowly decomposing carcasses of Gyarados and Venusaur. However, the fetor in the air did not hang nearly as heavily as did the tension.

"What the hell is this about?" exclaimed a flabbergasted Jessie, glaring sapphire daggers directly into the teal-haired cop's face. True, Jessie and Nina had never gotten along perfectly. Yet, just a short while ago, Nina actually won Jessie's respect when the officer sacrificed herself for the ex-Rockets and twerps. Now the assumed altruistic policewoman was pointing a friggen gun at Misty's frightened face! To say Jessie was confused was a gross understatement, but she did understand one detail about this bizarre moment. Just as quickly as Nina won Jessie's respect, she lost the ex-Rocket woman's trust. If looks could kill, by now Nina would be deader than Acheron City's zombies. "Have you lost it, cop?"

Perhaps Nina _had_ "lost it," as Jessie so eloquently put it. Maybe such was the only logical explanation for Nina's actions anymore. Even the officer was uncertain, while at the same time, Nina knew exactly what she was doing. Everything was a confusing, conflicting, and whirling blur inside the teal-haired woman's mind, trying to piece together some form of logic in an illogical situation. She had abandoned her original reasons for venturing into Acheron City, all for the sake of these five survivors. Everything Nina originally thought she understood, from Tauris' personality to Nina's own duties, had warped into chaos. What path should she choose? The only idea that seemed relatively stable inside Nina's mind right now was:

"_T-take…care of them…for m-me."_

And yet, Nina was pointing her own weapon at the two children she swore to protect.

"…_Do as I say, Nina, or Tentagator WILL kill those kids."_

"Hey, don't pick on Nina. She's just doing her job…like me."

The younger audience turned towards the miraculously alive Tauris, he and Nina standing as if they were somehow resurrected back into this nightmare. For Misty, half of her felt very fortunate that the two cops were alive. But she also had a mile-long list of questions regarding how the hell Nina and Tauris escaped their presumed demises. True, there never had been any concrete evidence definitively proving Tauris and Nina died, either. Tauris had been left in the zombie-infested A.P.D., and Nina stayed behind to fight Tentagator. Plus, the latter scenario instantly led Misty to wonder whatever happened to the tentacle freak, but she preferred not to know. The beast always seemed to be lurking nearby. Regardless, heavens knew Misty and everyone else had more pivotal worries.

"'Job'?" blinked Misty, furrowing her brow while attempting to shift her weight on her knees. More specifically, the young girl was trying to position herself between Nina's gun and the unconscious Ash. Misty trusted Nina, a little, but…if Nina turned on Misty, the way Misty assumed, then the redhead was ready to protect the vulnerable boy. Totodile had also been discreetly moving closer to Misty, watching Nina and prepared to launch an attack if the need arose. Nobody could afford to take chances anymore. "_What_ job?"

For a moment, Tauris and Nina exchanged quick glances. The pair of forest-green eyes did not look overly fazed. Yet, the maroon eyes were almost pleading: _Don't tell them! Let's just leave them alone! They don't have to know everything_. Despite his own duty, it was hard for Tauris to deny a request from Nina. The partners' business was definitely none of the concerns for Misty and the others, anyway.

"Look, like Nina said…" Tauris started, his unreadable face a dire contrast from when Misty last saw him. Granted, Misty did not personally know Tauris, but based on the experiences at the police station, Misty assumed he was a pleasant man. Of course, Misty also thought he was a hero for sacrificing himself so Nina and the others could escape the A.P.D. Come to think of it, Misty considered Nina a hero for her earlier self-sacrifice stunt, too. But now…the redhead's opinions had changed dramatically. Just who were these people standing in front of her? "…You guys just have to do as we say, and everything will be fine. Trust me, we've got no intentions of hurting any of you." So Tauris claimed, anyway. "As long as you let us do our jobs, and don't try anything stupid, you've got nothing to worry about."

"'TRUST YOU'?" exclaimed Jessie, nearly lunging at Tauris had it not been for James grappling onto her shoulders to restrain the redhead. She did not even know this jerkoff brunette who seemed to tag alongside Nina, but Jessie could care less. It was a teensy-weensy bit hard to believe that Nina and Mr. X would not harm Jessie's group…while Nina pointed a gun at Misty! "My ass! Drop that weapon and _maybe_ we'll start 'trusting' you, cop!" Jessie was not going to hold her breath that "maybe" would ever become "we _will_ trust you" ever again. In a split second, Jessie's image of Nina had just warped beyond recognition, and she knew the same applied to Misty and the others.

Understanding Jessie's resentment, Nina gradually lowered her revolver, much to Misty and Totodile's relief. The woman almost added a small apology, but Nina knew such would be utterly pointless, if not laughable. How was she supposed to tell these innocent people that the blackmailed Tauris actually blackmailed Nina, too? In accepting Tauris' blackmail, that meant Nina was working in Team Rocket's favor, but it was done so Tauris would not set Tentagator on the escapees. Somehow, Nina doubted Jessie's group would be flattered to know Nina betrayed them, all for the sake of _protecting_ them. It was too Goddamn oxymoronic for anyone to believe. So Nina just kept her mouth shut and accepted the charade of assumed "traitor" in this show. As long as it meant that Tauris would leave the younger ones alone, Nina would be content.

As of this very moment, "sorries" were out of the question. The only option left was continuing forward, because there was clearly no going back now. If Nina could offer any reward to the people she helped throughout Acheron City, Nina could at least give them some of the truth. Yet, even the truth did not seem to want to escape Nina's lips. Thus, all she did was tighten her fists. One hand shakily gripped her magnum. The other one balled a fist so tightly that fingernails dug into the thin fabric of Nina's gloves, trickling blood from her pierced palm.

Noticing his partner's silent but obvious dilemma, Tauris took it upon himself to answer. "Look, Nina's already told me she doesn't want to hurt you guys. She wants to help you get out of this city," Tauris admitted, almost sounding like he truly meant it. At this point, Jessie and the other escapees could not be certain whether or not Nina and Tauris were telling the truth anymore. This whole situation practically had an imaginary label: _proceed with caution_.

"And I'm in a generous mood right now, so I'll make all of you a deal," started Tauris, perking the survivors' attentions. "Neen and I have one more stop to make before leaving this city. All of you can come quietly with us and let us do our jobs." It was the best compromise Nina and Tauris could make between each other. "If you can handle that, we'll escort you guys out of this city; no questions asked from us, or _you_. In exchange, all you kiddies need to do is keep your mouths shut about what happened tonight."

Of course, Tauris' offer sounded just as preposterous as Jessie and the others' expressions looked. Were Nina and Tauris insane? It was already common knowledge that the moment the escapees fled Acheron City, they would first seek medical attention. Thereafter, their sworn duties were to expose Team Rocket's affairs in this crazy necropolis. Else, the deaths of so many innocents in Acheron would be for naught. Surely, Tauris could not expect the escapees to "keep their mouths shut," especially since Team Rocket rightfully deserved to be dissolved after tonight. Keeping one's mouth shut was a coward's compensation for living. It was no different than if the escapees left Acheron, and instead of doing something honorable regarding the tragedy, the survivors simply hid under their beds. The very idea was asinine!

"And what if we _don't_ keep our mouths shut?" Jessie haughtily challenged, narrowing her blue eyes directly into Tauris'. She did not even know this brown-haired man, and yet Jessie already hated his guts. "What'll _you_ do about it?"

Appearing as though he was almost enjoying this sarcastic exchange with Jessie, Tauris minutely raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I don't advise that," he warned, folding his arms over his chest and returning the same glare back to Jessie. "If you squeal, we'll find out."

The brunette man's arrogance was rapidly getting underneath Jessie's skin. After a night of fighting the ghastly undead of all shapes and sizes, Jessie sure as hell was not afraid of this prick. "Oh yeah?" she huffed, gesturing with her head in identical cockiness. "_How_?"

Tauris was the one to cock his head this time, bantering back and forth with Jessie like a crude ping-pong match. In the meantime, his green eyes darted up and down the younger woman's body, briefly admiring her perfect figure, but dominantly intrigued by how _familiar_ Jessie's outfit looked. The same applied to James' ensemble, too. Minus the missing over shirts and bloodstains, Tauris could tell the red-haired woman and the violet-haired man were most certainly wearing Team Rocket uniforms. _Ironic_.

"'How will we know'?" Tauris chimed with a particularly raised eyebrow, causing Jessie to stifle a few choice words before adding, "Heh, you two should know. I can tell those are Rocket uniforms you're wearing. Of all people, you should know that Team Rocket always has ways of sniffing out rats." Tauris spoke from experience.

Instead of irrationally lashing out at Tauris, Jessie paused, exchanging a perplexed look with James and Meowth. Yes, they were still wearing their old Rocket uniforms, minus the R-trademarked outer shirts. And yes, Jessie, James, and Meowth were well aware of the organization's influences. It was never hard for Team Rocket to investigate potential spies, or "rats" as Tauris called. Jessie and her cohorts already knew those details about Team Rocket, but there was one detail their memories seemed to be lacking.

It was James who managed to find the right words before Jessie's potential tirade. "T-_Team Rocket_?" his emerald orbs blinked in surprise at Nina's brown-haired companion. James was not impressed with Tauris and Nina, either, but cursing up a storm like Jessie was obviously not going to solve the group's current issues, either. Of the ex-Rocket trio, whenever Jessie got riled up, it was usually James' cue to step in and try his luck. Empty threats and a million obscenities clearly would not stir Tauris. "Wait…" James trailed, putting two-and-two together faster than his fuming partner. "…How would _you_ know about Team Rocket?"

A few more drops of blood trickled from Nina's scrunched fist, ironically dripping like red teardrops. She really never intended to let James and the others know about Nina's true mission; partially because her work was classified, but dominantly because of Tauris.

Of course, Tauris knew this, and simply shrugged a passionless "That's none of your business."

James failed to keep Jessie quiet after that line. "The' hell it's not is our business!"

"Hey, I've already given you people a pretty friendly offer," Tauris defended matter-of-factly, silencing Jessie. "But Nina and I have a deadline to meet and don't have time to screw around with you guys. It's _your_ choice whether or not you accept our offer, but make it quick, or you're on your own."

"'Deadline'?" blinked James, getting more and more confused with each word that came out of Tauris' mouth. There was still the mystery regarding whatever this 'job' Nina and Tauris had to do, too. All James kept hearing was nonsense. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Neither Tauris nor Nina was able to reply before a soft voice echoed through the lab.

"You're working with Team Rocket, aren't you?"

Thereafter, all the adults turned towards the youngest girl on her knees.

For Misty, everything Tauris and Nina said just _clicked_, for reasons even she would probably never understand. Yet, why was it so difficult to figure out? Without words or confirmations, it was pretty obvious that Tauris knew about Team Rocket, and Nina probably did as well. And when Misty really stopped to think about it, she realized that while Nina had been acting like God's Heaven-sent guardian angel, Jenny Ninetta was not without suspicions. She was almost "too good to be true." For one thing, Nina knew her way around Acheron City. Yes, the woman claimed she studied the city's layout for her "mission," and that was probably true. However, this "mission" Nina discussed was obviously rearing its _true_ colors…so Misty thought, anyway.

Now, the redhead girl was getting dubious.

In retrospect, Misty's first encounter with Nina had been rather suspicious. Nina had been a tad "too" trigger happy around the wounded Brock, though Misty assumed the cop was just paranoid over him becoming a zombie. It was ironic how, eventually, Nina did shoot Brock, though Misty knew that was Brock's choice, not Nina's. Nevertheless, Misty never stopped to wonder what the hell Nina was doing at the Pokemon Center in the first place. Perhaps searching for Tauris, Nina's so-called "missing partner"? The whole ordeal could have been rigged. Maybe not. Misty never got a close enough glance at Nina's badge to ensure that she _was_ a cop, either, but at the time, Misty was too concerned with Brock to give a shit about Nina's background. To Misty's knowledge, she did not even know if there was such a place as Valhalla City, but she never heard of Acheron before tonight, either. And one had to admit that if Nina was pretending, she did a top-notch performance.

Misty truly did not have _any_ concrete evidence proving Nina's innocence, or Nina's dishonesty. Nina's earlier actions had been too justifiable. Thus, there was no way the confused Misty could tell whether or not Nina was truly an ally or an enemy anymore.

And yet…even back at the Pokemon Center, Misty still knew Nina was not an 'ordinary' Officer Jenny. Except, at the time, Misty assumed such as a good thing. But now…

…Now, Misty did not know what to believe.

_"You're working with Team Rocket, aren't you?"_

The innocent question cut Nina like a knife. She, too, was plagued by the past:

_"Then you go to the police station…" Misty muttered, wiping her eyes against her arm before heading towards the Center doors, never waiting for Nina. "…I'll meet you there…after I find Ash!"_

_"Misty!" Nina shouted, but knew she was too late. The foolish redhead had already run out into the hellish streets and threw caution to the wind. Sighing, the woman ran a hand through her teal bangs, before releasing her revolver's safety. "Urgh, this is the last place to screw around!" Now what would Nina do: resume her plans of reaching the A.P.D. station, or chase after some silly little girl? The answer was pretty obvious. Jenny Ninetta was a police officer, after all._

_Rolling her maroon eyes, Nina cursed, "Damn kids," before running after Misty._

How the hell was Nina to explain that those "damn kids" were the very hindrances in Nina's original mission…the very reasons Nina had eventually _forsaken_ her mission?

_"You're working with Team Rocket, aren't you?"_

Misty's irresolute assumption was both incorrect _and_ correct. Nina was not an official Team Rocket agent. However, it was not a lie to say Nina was indeed "working with Team Rocket" in some respect.

"Only _one_ of us is a Rocket agent, girlie," Tauris suddenly voiced, surprisingly placing a hand on Nina's limp shoulder. By then, of course, Misty and the others already figured out _who_ happened to be 'one Rocket agent' of which Tauris spoke. The man's words and tone more than effortlessly divulged his identity.

Even so, despite everything else that happened during this hectic nightmare, Tauris still defended his partner. His allegiance was not technically pledged to Team Rocket anymore, or even to the Pokemon League. In this chaotic world, Tauris' only loyalty was devoted to Jenny Ninetta.

He knew Nina's blackmailed choice was eating away inside her. She agreed to do as Tauris said, as long as he did not set Tentagator on the others. Thus, in doing as Tauris said, Nina had to play the charade as traitor siding with Team Rocket, and it was obviously ruining Nina. _Jeez, Neen really DOES care about these kids_. It was Nina's righteousness that first attracted Tauris. Nina's loyalties to Misty and the other survivors were most certainly not rooted in petty obsession.

"Don't blame Nina for this," Tauris softly added, much to Nina's squeezed heart. "She's not technically your run-of-the-mill cop, but don't you _dare_ mock her, especially since Nina's working with the Pokemon League…_and_ since _you're _the reasons she's been going out on so many damn limbs."

Misty was right all long. Nina was _not_ an average Officer Jenny. Tauris' description was vague, but Misty knew all she needed. This was not the first time Misty encountered an average-looking person who secretly did undercover work for the Pokemon League. A seemingly average Nurse Joy in Dark City proved to secretly be a Pokemon Gym inspector for the League. Undercover League agents were scattered all over the world, so it was not hard to picture that Nina was one of them. Granted, Misty was disappointed to know that Nina never told her younger companions about her true identity, but secrecy was probably part of the woman's job.

Perhaps, Nina was on Misty's side after all.

There _was_ a small relief in knowing that Nina was not part of Team Rocket, though Misty did not understand Tauris' side of the story. He obviously was not a real cop, but a Rocket agent posing as one. This would definitely not be the first time Team Rocket grunts disguised themselves as benevolent-looking people to hide their shadiness. Jessie and James were always dressing themselves as doctors, news reporters, schoolgirls, waiters, and so forth to hide their identities and execute Rocket crimes. Even Butch and Cassidy went through their share of disguises, so masquerading was not uncommon throughout Team Rocket. Hell, Jessie and James once posed as Officer Jennies, too! There was no reason to assume Tauris was any different.

But if Nina and Tauris were so-called partners, _how the hell does a League affiliate mix with a Rocket agent?_

"I didn't lie…when I said Tauris and I are agents sent to investigate Acheron's disaster," Nina muttered softly, trying to find some shred of decency that might salvage her image in the escapees' minds. The confused survivors clearly traveled the borderline between trusting and distrusting Nina. Whether or not Nina was part of the League, she had obviously been keeping secrets, and that was never a trustworthy thing to do. Technically, Nina had not been much more enlightened about Acheron City's secrets than the escapees, thanks to Giovanni's superb abilities of concealing evidence and making decoy data files. Nevertheless, it was also a lie to claim Nina was 100% honest with her little ragtag troop. Even if she had been 90-99% honest, there was at least 1% of deception, and 1% was all that was needed to shatter everyone's trust. For Misty, who happened to be the child Nina knew the longest throughout this hellish nightmare, the redhead looked a little betrayed. Secrets, regardless of good or evil intentions, always led to distrust. The expression on the little girl's face was more painful to Nina than any gunshot could manifest.

Everyone needed the truth.

"Tauris works for Team Rocket, but he's an insider who's been working with my League branch in Valhalla City," explained Nina, hoping and praying to prove her and Tauris' innocence. Even though Tauris was part of Team Rocket, Nina knew his ultimate goals were the same as hers. The agents' means of reaching those goals had changed, though, no thanks to Giovanni's blackmail.

"Our goals were to investigate what happened to this city, and if possible, collect enough evidence that would shut down the perpetrators: Team Rocket. Previous research and investigations never provided concrete evidence of what Team Rocket was up to here, or even if Team Rocket was 100% responsible." After all, Giovanni was indeed a shady, but _smart_, bastard. He did not leave many things to chance, and covered his tracks almost flawlessly. "Of course, Tauris and I knew better, but hunches and words of mouth aren't enough to shut down an organization as powerful as Team Rocket. The Pokemon League needed _unmistakable evidence_.

"Unfortunately, neither us nor the League knew the situation in Acheron was _this_ bad," for whatever it was worth. Minus the small detail about Giovanni's blackmail, "Tauris believes our best bet is retrieving the three virus samples as evidence, but…" Of course, Tauris already told Nina his "new" plans for the samples, but…she _really_ did not want to tell Misty and the others about that. Surely, Nina would lose everyone's attention and trust all over again once they found out Tauris planned to take the samples to Giovanni.

"'SAMPLES'?" Misty and the others exclaimed, though the youngest redhead's shriek was much higher than the others'. For Misty, her mind was graced with a not-so-pleasant memory of what happened at the Acheron Police Department. Chief Ulisse may not have been the most stable of characters in Acheron's freakish puppet show, but he did possess a sample vaccine for Acheron's virus. The stoned bastard even infected himself, so he probably had quite a collection of samples. After all, Ulisse said he was working in Team Rocket's favor, too…a tad ironic…getting virus and vaccine vials to sell to the heinous organization in exchange for his precious money. The thought alone drove Misty's teeth to grind back a few unpleasant cusses, garbled into a resentful "Ulisse…"

The girl's scoff was soft, but loud enough for Tauris to notice and broaden a grin. He had to admit, the little red-haired girl was quite a fast learner, piecing together puzzle pieces before the parts were even laid out in front of her. It was no small wonder why Misty was still alive in this gruesome city. Almost as a reward, Tauris' instant respect for the redhead prompted him to offer Misty one extra tiny piece of Acheron's gigantic puzzle.

"Good ol' Ulisse was another contact of mine," the brunette informed, unsurprised to see Misty's eyes widen in disbelief, while Nina perked. Tauris knew even Nina did not know this little tidbit of information. "He wasn't Neen's contact though. You can thank the chief for making our job ten times harder. If he just gave me all the samples, Neen and I wouldn't have had to run around the rest of this friggen city.

"But Ulisse got pissy when I offered him what he called an 'insufficient amount of money' for the samples," which happened to be translated as 'zero dollars.' "Apparently, Ulisse thought Team Rocket was gonna' make him an instant billionaire just for sitting on his lazy ass and twirling Ject vials. Heh, boy wasn't Ulisse disappointed, though I can't say I expected him to _shoot_ me." Naturally, Misty blinked after that comment, as did Nina. "Nor did I expect him to infect himself as spite, but I guess he didn't have much else to live for afterwards. Kinda' sad, when you think about it; living only for the sake of obsessing over money."

It was the first time since Tauris arrived that Jessie laughed at him, though her grunt was certainly not credited to the man's half-baked sense of humor. _'Sad for obsessing over money'? _"Psh! If you're working with Team Rocket, then that line's funny coming from the likes of _you_!"

Raising an eyebrow, Tauris' curiosity piqued back towards the older redhead. "You think Neen and I are in this for the money?" he asked almost innocently, as if Jessie's question was unexpected even for his ears. "Sorry to disappoint you, but that's not the case. It's true that the Khimaira-Jects could sell for a pretty penny, but don't you agree that stopping Team Rocket altogether, or protecting the one you love, is a greater reward?"

No matter how confused and angry Jessie, James, Meowth, and Misty felt at that moment, they could not help but absolutely agree with Tauris. In one sentence, Tauris just divulged his and Nina's motives: stopping Team Rocket and protecting loved ones. Perhaps Tauris and Nina, regardless of their secrets and backgrounds, were indeed striving towards the same goal.

Not even needing the others to ask, one of Tauris' hands fell into his breast pocket. Just as Ulisse did back at the police station, the brown-haired agent pulled out a small vial: red, familiar, disturbingly familiar…the vaccine. It was anyone's guess where Tauris got that capsule. Yet, considering Tauris survived the A.P.D., and Ulisse clearly hoarded samples in his office, it was not hard to believe how Tauris got his own vaccine.

"Nicolas Vincenzio was the biochemist who originally developed Team Rocket's viral Khimaira-Jects," Tauris explained, swishing the red blood-like liquid around in its vial, creating tiny pink bubbles in the transparent fluids. "Not much is known about the guy, and not much needs to be known about him, either. The point is that he created three special chemicals that have the potential of creating a lot _more_ than just shitloads of money. If in the wrong hands, these viruses could ignite the ultimate biological _warfare_. You've already seen what the Jects did to this city…just imagine if the outbreak spread _everywhere_!"

Frankly, Misty and the others did not _want_ to imagine if the virus spread everywhere. To think that their beloved hometowns could be ravaged by legions of undead was…unimaginable.

"Granted, Giovanni hasn't shown any interest in instigating viral terrorism, at least to my knowledge," admitted Tauris. "I can't picture him trying it, either. He's too preoccupied with using the Jects to create his precious super-power Pokemon Khimaira. But…God only knows what the hell he'll do once Khimaira comes to life, too." Even Tauris shuddered at that disturbing possibility. "For all we know, once that Pokemon bioweapon is fully functional, it could wreak _more_ havoc than the damn viruses. From what I've heard, Khimaira's supposed to make Tentagator look like a plush toy."

Jessie nearly passed out in James' arms. _Tentagator…a PLUSH TOY?_ Now _that_ was a disturbing possibility, far more horrific than biological warfare. Tentagator was capable of bombing through cement walls, shredding solid steel, and regenerating lost limbs (and it could probably even walk on water for all Jessie knew). The beast was practically invincible, minus its sensitive tentacle arm. Though, since the said arm could regenerate itself, it really was not much of a "weak spot" anymore, was it? Tentagator was an abomination beyond human belief, and probably the closest mankind could ever come to creating an "invincible" Pokemon. Now Tauris claimed there was _another_ Pokemon freak that would _obsolete_ Tentagator! _You've gotta' be shitting me! What could be better/worse than that tentacle monstrosity?_

Jessie _really_ did not want to know.

"What happened tonight in Acheron City was just the beginning," Tauris almost warned, sending chills down his audience's spines. Surprisingly, even he appeared slightly perturbed by the words coming out of his lips. "If the actual viruses don't wreak worse havoc, Khimaira's eventual awakening will do the honors. Then the shit will really hit the fan, but by the time the public finds out…they'll probably be victimized just like Acheron's residents."

All of a sudden, Tauris' tone of voice seemed to be taking another drastic turn. It was virtually impossible for Misty to know whether this Rocket agent was a "good guy" or "bad guy" anymore, so she just continued to proceed with caution. However, the redhead had to admit that Tauris certainly did not fit the criterion for the cliché "villain" in this story, either. "What are you saying?"

A light chuckle passed from Tauris' mouth, his eyes briefly glancing towards his quiet partner before continuing. "I'm carrying two of the three samples with me: the S-Ject, which happens to be the blue virus, and the G-Ject, the red vaccine. Ulisse never got the third L-Ject, so that's made my search a little harder. Wherever Vincenzio hid the L-Ject, it's definitely not in the A.P.D. or chemical plant. God forbid he made this scavenger hunt 'easy'."

_Tauris has been scouring the city this whole time?_ That might have explained all the suspicious little details that cluttered Misty and the other's adventures through Acheron. Some doors had been conveniently unlocked, especially in the chemical plant, and Misty recalled those keypads at the Pokemon Center that looked tampered. Of course, Tauris never mentioned visiting the Center, but that did not mean he never visited the place. Misty could have sworn she had been noticing 'somebody' follow her and her friends through Acheron, lurking in the shadows, behind ajar doors…

_That face I saw at the perfume shop…_ Misty particularly recalled. _Could he be…?_

"The last possible place Vincenzio could've hid the L-Ject is in the old Acheron Memorial Hospital," assumed Tauris, patting Nina's jumpy shoulder once. "I hear that's where the crazy geezer did most of his research, until the place was closed and the experiments were moved to the chemical plant." Thereafter, Tauris truly did not want to divulge any more information than already given. Nobody else, aside Nina, needed to know that Tauris was planning on bringing the three viruses straight to Giovanni. Of course, if the escapees knew this, they obviously would not comply with Tauris' offer, would they? And if that happened, the escapees would most certainly _not_ escape Acheron City alive, and Tauris knew Nina did not want that to happen. So the next best alternative was fudging the truth. "The hospital's our last stop before leaving this hellhole. We're not gonna' have a lot of time to scour the place, but one way or another-"

"Are you insane?" Jessie suddenly cut the man's sentence, shutting Tauris' mouth and throwing her hands up in defeat. She was tired, irritable, and Tauris and Nina's foolish mission was the least of Jessie's interests anymore. Jessie could care less if Tauris and Nina ventured to the hospital. She did not care if the partners found the last virus, or if they became billionaires. She did not care if Nina and Tauris saved the world, if hospital zombies killed the duo, or even if the partners had the world's greatest sex in the Goddamn hospital! Jessie did _not give a shit_! "If you two wanna' continue your little scavenger hunt, be my guest, but we're taking the evac route and getting the hell out of here! You idiots can rot with the zombies for all I care!"

Tauris and Nina knew they deserved such condemnation, but there was one small problem in Jessie's plan. "I hate to break it to you, lady…" Tauris shrugged again, causing Jessie's eyes to widen in horror when he noted, "…There is no evac route. But how else was I supposed to get Nina to meet me here?" His said partner looked almost as stunned as Jessie, too. "It would've seemed kinda' dumb of Neen to come here for no reason…not that she knew about that."

Something cracked.

It was faint, but the devastation shattered and cut so deeply inside Misty that she was almost certain the ground crumbled underneath her. The lab's room temperature plummeted below zero, and the redhead was almost certain her heart stopped faster than a skidding truck wheel.

_No._

"_There is no evac route."_ No. Surely Tauris was lying. There was still no way of knowing whether or not Tauris was even telling the truth. Yes. He _must_ be lying. He _was_ lying! There was no other possible explanation, and Misty absolutely refused to listen to any other explanation, too. His words could not be true. There had to be an escape route! There _had_ to be! Misty would not accept anything less. There _was_ an evac route, she and the others _would_ find it, they _would_ escape Acheron City, and Ash _would_ be okay. That was all there was to it!

"_There is no evac route."_

Yet…

"Son of a bitch."

Yet…

"_There is NO evac route."_

Misty cracked.

"You…you _SON OF A BITCH!_" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs, nearly piercing the adults' eardrums and painfully forcing them to face her direction. Even when they acknowledged her presence, none of the adults could prevent themselves from blinking in shock over what they saw. Before their stunned eyes was the little redhead girl, steadily climbing to her feet like prowling hunter getting into an offensive stance.

The red-haired predator firmly stood her ground, snarling behind gritted teeth and breathing heavy puffs of steaming oxygen. Blade-like eyes reflected a sea engulfed in the most savage of storms, cold and merciless towards those foolish enough to challenge the unrelenting ocean. Odysseus' struggles through the vengeful Poseidon's waves were probably 'easier' compared to anyone's attempts of getting through Misty. The girl's face scowled, reddened by rage. Fists shook, veins pumped blood, and at that moment, a mere child looked like a ferocious sea monster that made wicked Scylla appear benevolent. Of course, Misty was not a monster. But…Misty certainly _could_ become a monster, if such were the price required to protect the object of affection lying unconscious behind her.

_Ash…_

"This boy is in dire need of medical attention!" blasted Misty, pointing a sharp finger back at Ash. She did not dare look back at him, though. For one reason, Misty's eyes were busy shooting daggers into the seemingly traitorous Nina and Tauris, particularly towards Nina. But dominantly, Misty did not dare look back at Ash's pale, motionless face. If the redhead spent one more second watching Ash's face deprived of his radiant, happy-go-lucky smile…Misty's cracking would warp from wild anger into heart-wrenching sobs. The fact that Ash was not hurrying to regain consciousness drilled another knife into the trembling girl's chest. "Ash doesn't have time to be wandering around this city anymore than necessary! Yet all you two care about is your Goddamn missions!"

Misty was not the only person to feel a knife twist inside her chest. But knowing she rightfully deserved such pain, Nina stayed silent and just chewed her lower lip.

Unable to understand Nina at the moment, the infuriated Misty shook her head in utter disbelief, and disappointment. Misty and the others placed their very lives in Nina's hands, and yet… "I don't care who the hell you two really are," snarled Misty, screwing shut her aquamarine eyes. It no longer mattered if Nina was on Misty's side. Now, the redhead girl had to keep her thoughts focused on those who were _indisputably_ on her side…the ones Misty loved.

_Ash…_

"But I swear to God…" Misty's voice promised darkly, while one of her hands grabbed a Pokeball before the girl's audience could even react. Misty did not know which Pokemon she selected, but the choice did not matter. All of Misty's Pokemon, from valiant Staryu to dippy Psyduck, would more than eagerly follow the redhead into battle. As if she were clutching a weapon, Misty pointed the Pokeball directly at Nina, reminiscently of how Nina recently pointed her magnum between Misty's eyes. The redhead's shaking fingers practically dug into the ball's hard shell. Furious aquamarine orbs burned into guilty maroon eyes as Misty vociferously declared "I _AM_ getting Ash out of this city if it's the last thing I do! And you _WILL_ tell us how to get out of Acheron! If I have to fight both of you in order to get that information, so be it, but I am _NOT fucking around anymore_!"

_Holy shit_, though Jessie also found herself silently rooting for the enraged redhead. The only reason Jessie did not vocally root for the ex-twerpette was because the ex-Rocket was too petrified to utter a peep, lest Misty murder her. Jessie knew Misty had a short fuse, but…_damn_, Jessie never saw Misty _this_ pissed. Hell, "pissed" was an understatement! This was one of those moments Jessie, James, and Meowth would grapple onto each other in a fearful embrace, had they not been scared stiff. Acheron's undead Gyarados looked _friendly_ compared to Misty! Right now, this apoplectic Misty could probably make Tentagator cry.

Nina once kidded that Misty's loudmouthed voice was potentially noisy enough to wake the dead. Sadly, Misty's current behavior was certainly not a laughing matter. In fact, the girl's behavior was absolutely justifiable. Nina knew Misty deeply cared about Ash, and vice versa, so it was only natural that the boy was first in Misty's thoughts. Ash had been wounded twice tonight, in the same leg no less, and it was getting more and more obvious that his health was deteriorating. He needed help, and while Misty would most certainly provide such, Nina doubted Misty could handle everything on her own. The girl was bound to need assistance in getting Ash out of this city, and above all, Misty needed to know how to escape Acheron.

Where were Nina's loyalties?

…In Tauris; her partner…her lover?

…Or in Misty and the others; strangers…innocents?

Nina had to choose one side, because it was obvious she could not have both.

"…_Do as I say, Nina, or Tentagator WILL kill those kids."_

How bold of a risk was Nina willing to take?

"Listen girlie, I already told you we'd help get you guys out of this city," Tauris reminded her, attempting to simmer the red-haired girl's red-hot temper. "But we'll do so _after_ Neen and I get the L-Ject from the hospital. You're gonna' have to be under our watch for a while longer. First off, running around by yourselves is suicide, since Neen and I know our ways around Acheron better than any of you." Of course, Misty silently cursed herself for recklessly forgetting that detail. Potential traitor or not, Tauris obviously was not an idiot.

Of course, Tauris also had to remember his agreement with Giovanni, and that meant Tauris was technically working in Team Rocket's favor. Like it or not, Tauris had an antagonistic role to play in this puppet show. "Secondly, we're not about to let any of you run off on your own and potentially go to the authorities." Tauris did not say it, but if the escapees ran off on their own, Rocket hit men would definitely target them. As crazy as it sounded, Misty and the others would be much safer sticking with Tauris and Nina. "You're coming with us, and that's all there is to it. There's a Team Rocket base between Acheron and Valhalla, and it has medical facilities that can treat your boyfriend. Besides, all of you will have to be quarantined and treated for safety's sake, Neen and me included. But the sooner we quit screwing around in this facility, the sooner we can get out of here once and for all."

Misty never had time to acknowledge the "boyfriend" crack. What Tauris just said was undoubtedly the truth. Time was of the essence, especially for Ash…perhaps…perhaps _more_ than even Misty realized.

"Though…" trailed Tauris, causing Misty's eyes to blink upon noticing the man's gaze became fixated on the boy resting behind Misty's feet. Motioning with his head, Tauris noticed "…I wouldn't be so sure about your little friend over there."

Misty's mouth opened to protest, but nothing came out. As if something just jabbed her, the girl shuddered, blinking several times as Tauris' words repeated like a broken record inside Misty's brain. The girl's ponytail slapped her cheeks as Misty snapped her head back and forth between Tauris and Ash. "W-wha…what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tauris asked almost innocently, causing Misty and the rest of her crew to exchange odd looks. Several pairs of eyes, Nina's included, stared at the sleeping Ash, attempting to find what was so darn "obvious" about him. Yet, the only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was the boy's right leg wrapped in bloodstained gauze. Aside the fact that Ash's leg had been ripped open and it might be potentially lost, what was there to be 'obviously' worried about?

"Tauris…" whispered Nina, wanting her words to only reach Tauris' ears. Even low-key, Nina's trepidation could be perfectly identified inside the woman's voice. Narrowing her maroon eyes suspiciously, Nina dared to ask "What're are you talking about?"

Even Tauris looked surprised to hear Nina ask such a question. For the man, the signs looked pretty damn obvious. "I've seen enough of this city to know the difference between someone who's clean, and someone who's infected."

And just when Misty thought her world was shattered, Tauris just took the shard remains and ground them into dust under his boots.

_In-infected?_

"Bullshit!" Jessie barked, stomping a foot to rudely grab Tauris' attention away from the visibly stunned Misty. Jessie did not even want to begin contemplating the hell that just ignited inside the poor girl. So, Jessie did the next best thing and took out her frustrations on Tauris. "Ash was never bitten!"

Even when Tauris checked the validity of Jessie's words through Nina's affirmative eyes, the brunette was not convinced. "Then explain that leg wound of his."

"Tentagator slit Ash's leg with its tentacle arm," Nina remembered, doing her damnedest not to remember every gritty detail concerning dear Pikachu's demise. It was so poetically cruel that Ash was wounded whilst protecting his beloved Pokemon. In the end, Pikachu still died, and Ash was…

"Well, that explains it," Tauris concluded matter-of-factly.

"Explains WHAT?" screamed Jessie, on the verge of undertaking her own rampage similar to Misty's.

Unfazed by Jessie's bubbling fury, Tauris looked back at the unconscious Ash, particularly the boy's leg wound. "Well, Tentagator's tentacle arm happens to be its _mouth_. It feeds through that arm. The inner core produces saliva, and a zombie's saliva is what carries the infection and makes it spread through bites. All the infected saliva needs is an open path to the victim's bloodstream. In the case of normal zombies, their teeth usually break the skin to clear a path to the bloodstream.

"But in Tentagator's case, its tentacle arm is powerful enough to shred through skin and break open a path to the bloodstream. The beast may not be a 'zombie,' and a 'bite' from Tentagator probably has very different side effects than bites from regular zombies. Still, Tentagator is a mutant bioweapon that's been overloaded with the viral Khimaira-Jects. Hell, Tentagator's probably more infectious than all the other zombies in this city!"

Misty did not hear half of Tauris' lecture about Tentagator's biology.

_It's not true_.

She just continued to chant those three little words to herself.

_It's not true_. _It's not true_.

Over and over again.

_It's not true_. _It's not true_. _It's not true_. _It's not true_. _It's not true_.

And maybe, somehow, Misty would believe herself.

_It's not true_. _It's not true_. _It's not true_. _It's NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT TRUE!_

Unfortunately, no matter how many times Misty told herself _it's not true_, she already knew otherwise.

Everybody knew "how" Tentagator fed itself. In fact, the truths about its freakish tentacle arm had been right under the escapees' noses ever since Pikachu's murder. That starfish-like arm had eaten Pikachu alive, and it also ate one of Wobbuffet's arms, too! Tentagator's feeding habits certainly were not gigantic mysteries anymore. Yet, how was it possible that Misty never saw this revelation coming? Why was she so surprised? Ash's leg had been torn apart by the very abomination that was capable of consuming an electric rodent whole! There was no reason to assume Tentagator's feeding arm was any more sanitary than the regular mouths of human zombies. The evidence was _plain as day_!

_It's not true._

But that was not the only more-than-obvious sign of Ash's deterioration. The poor boy had been stumbling and slipping into unconsciousness more frequently since Tentagator's injury. He collapsed when Pikachu died, though the fainting could have been due to the mouse's gruesome death, Ash's shredded leg, or both. Ash had been tripping and losing his balance more often, too, though Misty never thought it was anything out of the ordinary. Ash was bound to have a hard time walking tonight, if not because of his injury, his sheer fatigue could be the culprit. Besides, Ash falling flat on his face was never unusual for the klutz. And now, most recently, Ash fainted again, and Misty was no longer certain it was entirely because of the stomach-churning remains of Subjects 609 and 833. God only knew what germs were inside the flooded lab's water, too. Though, Misty could have sworn the water had been cleaned and filtered, but there were no guarantees, especially once Gyarados started butchering bodies. The water might not have been viral, but it probably never helped Ash's wound, either.

_It's…not true._

Since the sewers, Ash had been infected…right under their noses the entire time!

_It's…n-not…t-true…_

That was when Misty's cracking finally warped into tears.

When Nina saw the salty lines cascade down Misty's features, that was when something cracked inside Nina. _"Fine, I'll do as you say, but leave those kids alone, Tauris. I'll play 'villain' alongside you, and let you take the samples to Giovanni, but help me get those kids out of this city." _That was the agreement the blackmailed partners made. However, now realizing Ash's more than obvious infection, Nina suddenly realized another little revelation.

"_T-take…care of them…for m-me."_

Yes, she was taking a risk. However, Nina suddenly realized Brock's promise was worth all of its risks. "Tauris…give Ash the vaccine."

Of course, Tauris was shocked to say the least. He was not in the mood to bicker with Nina again. He had already compromised his missions far beyond recognition, and there would be severe consequences when all was said and done. But above all, Tauris knew that if he dared to return to Giovanni without all three Khimaira-Jects, then Tauris would not be the _only_ person Giovanni would reward via a bullet to the brain. "Neen, we need all three samples. I'm already down two out of three without the L-Ject."

Frankly, Nina did not consider Tauris' words worthy of being called excuses anymore. The bottom line was crystal clear. "I said give him the vaccine." If Tauris had the gall to set Tentagator loose, let him try. Nina would deal with it, somehow, as long as it meant she was doing the right thing. All of a sudden, Nina realized she was destined to die in the immediate future, either by Tentagator, or by Giovanni.

_But as long as Misty and the others survive, then…_

…No matter how much she loved Tauris, _this_ was Nina's duty.

Before Tauris even realized it, the barrel of Nina's twin magnum had reached his forehead. Maroon eyes glared viciously through a thin layer of tears, before the gun's safety clicked off. "Give the boy the vaccine."

"_Just do your Goddamn job, Tauris. Don't forget, I know all about your relations with Miss Ninetta, and let me give you some free advice. If you get me what I want, then everybody will be happy. However…if you do not bring me all three of Vincenzio's Jects, then consider your precious 'Neen' as good as DEAD!"_

That was not a price Tauris was willing to pay. He cared about children, and he cared about the good of mankind and the world, but…Nina meant the world to Tauris.

Some power-hungry people like Giovanni probably reveled at the opportunity to decide who lived and died during a situation. For Tauris, he abhorred the role, but accepted it like a prisoner who accepts his execution. No matter how much Tauris cared about innocent people, he did not value them as much as he valued Nina. Given the choice of determining who lived and died tonight, Tauris chose his beloved. His love was selfish, but it was nevertheless love that drove Tauris to snap his fingers.

"_Grrraaaaarrrrrrr_!"

"Oh no…" whimpered Meowth, burying his face back into James' violet hair as the familiar stomping boomed closer and closer to the lab. It always seemed like Tentagator came at the most inopportune times, living proof of Murphy's Law: anything that can go wrong, will go wrong, at the worst possible time. Was there no end to this insanity? "Meow…not again."

Jessie and James were not looking forward to seeing Tentagator's pretty face again, either. However, now knowing that Ash was infected, the ex-Rockets were not about to stick around any longer than necessary. If Tauris was not going to kindly hand over the vaccine, the next alternative was retrieving the vial _by force_.

Misty was thinking identically. Not even needing to release her own Pokemon, the girl issued the first attack. "Totodile! Water Gun!" She may not have been Totodile's trainer, but the little blue crocodile knew the redhead well enough to take her orders, especially while Totodile's master was unconscious. Lusting a little vengeance of its own, Totodile unleashed a powerful water jet directly at Tauris, causing him and Nina to dodge in opposite directions. Though the first strike never hit, it was all the greater incentive for Totodile to try harder during the second barrage. With perfect aim, the Water Gun doused Tauris, sending the man backwards towards the nearest wall via a pummeling velocity. If Tauris hit the wall, there was a chance his spine might break like Pikachu's.

Of course, Misty also realized that Tauris might drop the glass vaccine in his hand, too!

_Damn_!

During the time it took Misty to cancel Totodile's attack, she clipped her random Pokeball back into her belt, thereafter breaking into a sprint towards the sailing Tauris. Of course, unable to outrun the speed of the aquatic Pokemon's Water Gun, Misty never reached Tauris in time.

But Tentagator did.

_BOOM!_

A cloud of cement debris engulfed Tauris, mere seconds before he slammed into the solid wall. Jaws dropped from the onlookers and the running Misty as the tentacle fiend appeared through the haze. Even more shocking than the hole Tentagator made in the nearest wall was how the beast actually grabbed Tauris with its muscular arm. It was not an offensive maneuver, either…it was so Tauris would not fall! Hell, Tentagator's veiled chest had been the very thing that cushioned Tauris' back.

Against all previous notions, the unbelieving escapees realized Tentagator _saved_ Tauris! How could such a feral, abominable freak behave like a faithful Pokemon? Then again, minus Nina, Misty and the others had no idea of Tauris' minute connection to Tentagator.

Skidding to a halt in front of Tauris and Tentagator, Misty's sneakers squeaked across the damp red floor. Tentagator's beady crimson eyes instantly glared viciously at her. But for the first time in her life, Misty was not absolutely overcome with fear of the beast. In fact, she glared right back at Tentagator, once she noticed the vaccine was still in Tauris' hand.

_Ash needs that vaccine._

Not even Tentagator would stop Misty.

"MISTY!" Jessie, James, Meowth, and Nina screamed as they watched the crazy redhead charge towards Tauris and Tentagator. She did not care about the risks. _Ash needs that vaccine!_

Little did Misty realize her reasons for running towards Tentagator were almost the same reasons why Tauris threw caution to the wind and sided with Giovanni, all to save Nina. Even though he did not personally know the girl, Tauris could tell Misty was driven on the same instinct as him; an obsessive desire to protect the one person they loved, even at the cost of damning the rest of the world. Tauris had to admit, he respected this blue-eyed red-haired girl.

But Misty was not worth losing Nina.

"Stop her, Tentagator," ordered Tauris, stepping away from his designed bioweapon and returning the red vaccine to his shirt's pocket. "But do _not_ kill her…yet," he added, disregarding the appalled expression Nina shot him after hearing the "yet." Honestly, Tauris had no intentions of killing Misty and the others, _unless absolutely necessary_. Tentagator was more or less meant to 'encourage' the others' cooperation, but if he _had_ to kill them…for Nina…Tauris _would_ do so. "Go!"

Perhaps love is indeed blind, or _blinding_.

_Slam!_

Using its bioengineered inhuman speed, Tentagator lunged in front of Misty, faster than she could blink. Less than two seconds later, a stunned gasp of air broke through her lips when Misty crashed backwards onto the damp floor. Tentagator's innocent blow drove the girl flat on her back, as effortlessly as though the demon brushed dust off of its fingers. Tentagator certainly never broke a sweat, and it definitely did not seem impressed by the weak girl's performance. Compared to Tentagator, humans were so lackluster.

But lackluster or brilliant, the snarling Misty _refused_ to lose!

_Slam!_

Jessie was milliseconds away from grabbing Arbok's Pokeball when her hand flew to her mouth. For a second time, Tentagator's muscular arm tossed the valiant Misty back onto the floor like a ragdoll. Jessie's stomach knotted. Like her twerpy boyfriend, Misty kept staggering back to her feet after each blow, struggling to continue forward no matter how many times Tentagator knocked her down. How many times Ash had nearly gotten himself killed, and yet he always dragged himself to his feet and kept moving? Misty was Ash's spitting image at the moment, physically fighting Tentagator with her own body, never subjecting her beloved Pokemon to the fatal battle. Had it not been for Tauris' "don't kill her" order, Misty would be dead by now.

_Slam! Slam!_

The younger girl cried out each time, louder and more strained, but she still kept getting back up.

_Slam!_

Misty still kept falling back down, too. Jessie cringed every time.

_Slam! Slam!_

But…

"STOP IT, TAURIS!" screamed Nina, leveling her magnum right at her lover's face again. Shooting Tentagator was pointless, but Nina certainly knew Tauris could not regenerate. But…_slam! Slam!_ Misty could not regenerate, either. Her own eyes welling with tears, Nina choked back a small sob before crying out, almost pulling the trigger. Everyone needed a miracle right now, and Nina no longer held the notion that Tauris was her miracle. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

_Slam!_

After the last blow, Misty did not return to her feet as quickly as she hoped. It was pretty damn obvious Tentagator was not unleashing its full strength, and yet Misty was already exhausted. She felt pathetic, lying below the towering Tentagator, panting, bleeding, bruised, and maybe broken in some places. The girl was not certain. But Misty could still move, so that was a blessing. Yes, she could keep going. She could do it for Ash. He needed her to get that vaccine, and Misty knew Ash would do the same for her if the situation were reversed.

_On your feet, Misty_, the redhead ordered, dragging herself to her knees and glaring bloodshot eyes up into Tentagator's blood-red orbs. Sticky crimson fluids glided out the corners of Misty's cracked lips, and she swallowed the metallic taste of her own life's blood. Her previously stained clothes were intact, but torn in countless places. Both of her brown trouser straps had been snapped, dangling lifelessly and slapping against Misty's unsteady hips. The single strap of her red backpack had also been cut, and the bag now rested two feet away in a tiny pool of drying blood. Misty figured she could collect her backpack once she retrieved Ash's vaccine from Tauris.

Every part of her ached, but Misty somehow returned to her feet. She could and _would_ overcome this hellish obstacle. Indeed, there were worse things in life than just Tentagator. The chances of losing Ash were what truly made Tentagator appear like a damn plush toy. _Ash doesn't give up, and neither do I!_

_"I don't...w-want to lose you, e-either, Misty."_

_And I don't want to lose you, Ash._

Using the back of her hand, Misty wiped the blood spilling from her lips. Breathing puffs of hot air, the girl's teal eyes once again reflected Poseidon's rage right into Tentagator. The beast was unfazed, but such never stopped the redhead. Misty could be a monster when she wanted to be, and Tentagator was about to learn through first-hand experience.

Even though Misty looked as though she was prepared to march into Hell, Nina and the onlooking ex-Rockets were less confident. Misty was practically _asking_ Tentagator to kill her! Her heart was in the right place, but instead, if a miracle did not happen soon, Misty's heart (and the rest of her) would end up _all over the place_!

But somehow, in the depths of the hell called Acheron City, a miracle _did_ come.

"T-Togi?"

The tiny chirp was all that was needed to draw the attention of the lab's occupants. Only then did Misty's glaring eyes widen in unprecedented horror when she realized that tending to her backpack later was _not_ a good idea. Before Misty's wide eyes toddled her precious baby Pokemon, squirming out of its trainer's fallen backpack after the rude awakening. Still sleepy, the egg rubbed the rims of its eyes, adjusting its hazy vision towards whatever in God's name had been going on in the outside world. Of course, Togepi had noticed commotion tonight, but Mommy said _not_ to leave her backpack, too. Would Misty be angry with Togepi for disobeying her? _Don't be mad, Mommy._ Togepi was just curious, and scared. _Where did Mommy go?_

Of course, the moment Togepi saw Misty, the baby's heart fluttered. _Mommy!_

But then Togepi saw the horrific tentacle devil, burning into Togepi's petrified memory; its feral snarls, snake-like arm, rippling muscles, and its fire-red eyes.

That was when the baby's fluttering heart fell to its stomach. Thereafter, tiny brown eyes, the size of jellybeans, puffed with shimmering tears. "Prriiiiii…"

"Togepi!" Misty shrieked, mentally scolding herself for ever forgetting the infant. So preoccupied with saving Ash, Misty never bothered to consider the fates of anyone else. Then again, Togepi had been safely tucked into Misty's backpack…until now. The redhead could loathe herself later for such recklessness. As of this second, the gears in Misty's mind shifted faster than Tentagator could run. Togepi was crying, and the sound always broke Misty's maternal heart.

More direly, Tentagator started _moving towards Togepi_!

"Tentagator, what the hell are you doing?" exclaimed Tauris, gesturing with his hands in a feeble attempt to grab the monster's attention. Granted, Tentagator was not attacking or going out of control, but the beast was clearly not listening to Tauris, either.

_Fear…blood…flesh…_

Yes, Tauris was one of Tentagator's many creators, but the fiend still ran on basic instincts. Tentagator was a monster, after all. It would not willingly kill Tauris, but the creature still craved sustenance. Besides, Tentagator was still missing four out of its five fingerlike feeding tentacles. The fresh DNA around Tentagator intoxicated the freak, taunting the monster to indulge itself in blood-red wine and regenerate its lost limbs. Master's words requested Tentagator not to kill the wimpy red-haired girl. However, Tauris never said anything about sparing anyone _else_, especially the delicious-looking baby Pokemon. The weeping appetizer would at least sate Tentagator for a short while, and possibly regenerate one more feeding tentacle. This egg Pokemon was better than nothing.

Flailing its tiny arms, the baby wailed for Misty. "Togi! Togi! Togi! TOGI!"

"GET AWAY FROM TOGEPI!" Misty screamed, racing towards the beast and ready to tear it apart with her bare hands. Master Tauris ordered Tentagator not to kill redhead, but there was no law stating Tentagator was exempt from shoving Misty back whence she came. Just before Misty's fingernails could graze Togepi's shell, the girl was thrown several feet across the floor. After shrieking, the stunned girl rolled multiple times before stopping facedown in another thin blood puddle.

Everything was a garbled blur thereafter. Misty could hear Jessie and Meowth screaming, James running towards her, and Nina cursing something to Tauris. Misty deciphered none of the specifics. Staggeringly, she raised her head as if it were a heavy sandbag. An overabundance of knotted orange-red hair veiled over her tired eyes, indicating that Misty's ponytail must have fallen out thanks to Tentagator's last attack. Aching everywhere, panting heavily, and leaking blood, Misty felt tired enough to join Ash in unconsciousness. Oh, how sweet of a fantasy: to drift into slumber land, perhaps wherever Ash was waiting for her with open arms and his beautiful smile. Misty longed for such a fantasy to become reality.

But…

Instead, the headstrong girl climbed to her knees, carefully brushing away her hair like a curtain. Only when this nightmare was over could Misty savor the sweet fantasy of Ash's embrace. Now was not the time to give up.

"Togi! Togi! Togi! Togi!"

Even so, the sight her curtain of red hair revealed almost caused Misty to give into the lurking unconsciousness.

Tentagator was still missing four out of its five fingerlike tentacles. It did not have enough feeding tentacles to "chew" Togepi, but the baby was tiny enough to swallow whole, identically to a snake swallowing a bird's egg.

_No!_

By the time Misty found her voice, history repeated itself. Just like Pikachu and Wobbuffet's arm, Togepi vanished through a small bulge in Tentagator's consuming arm.

_No…_

Instead of fainting, the redhead girl's heart stopped. Time stopped. The world stopped. _Everything_ stopped. Now, all the wide-eyed Misty could do was scream her throat dry. "_TOGEPI_!"

Frankly, even Tauris never expected this to happen. Tentagator was not technically his personal Pokemon, at least, not via a bond typical trainers had with their Pokemon. Nevertheless, Tentagator was _supposed_ to obey to its creators, and yet Tentagator still proved it was a killing machine. It had no loyalties, and there was no reason to assume Tauris was an exception.

Tauris and the others had to leave the chemical plant, _now_. Whether or not Tentagator would be accompanying them was still undecided. Even Tauris did not know who his allies were in this city. _Perhaps if Neen and the others actually LISTENED to me in the first place and left by now, this might have not happened_. He almost voiced such crude opinions, before…

"_Grraarh_?"

That was a somewhat different sound to come from Tentagator's gauzed mouth.

"…To…gi…"

And that was an even _stranger_ sound coming from inside Tentagator's feeding arm!

"…To…gi…to…gi…to…gi…to…gi…to…"

Before her tears could fall again, Misty's watery eyes blinked. She did not relish the thought of looking back at the beast that ate her precious baby Pokemon, but…

"…To…gi…to…gi…to…gi…to…gi…to…gi…to…gi…"

Misty knew that muffled sound, but she could not believe it.

"…To…gi…to…gi…to…gi…to…gi…to…gi…to…gi…to…"

"What the hell is that?" Tauris asked, furrowing his brow curiously as he stared at the moving bump in Tentagator's silvery tentacle arm. The bulge that was Togepi continued to trek up Tentagator's tube-like arm, but at an exceptionally slower pace. Considering the beast was unable to chew Togepi, consuming the baby's hard shell took longer to digest. It would take a while longer before the egg could be fully consumed.

"…To…gi…to…gi…to…gi…to…gi…to…gi…"

Not having been chewed and broken down like Pikachu, Togepi was still whole.

"…To…gi…to…gi…to…gi…to…gi…to…gi…to…gi…"

Togepi was still _alive_!

"…To…gi…to…gi…to…gi…to…gi…to…gi…to…gi…to…"

And to Misty's tearful jubilation, Togepi was using _Metronome!_

Nobody else knew what the hell was happening, until a final squeak echoed from Tentagator's mutated arm.

"To…GI!"

Metronome was always a gamble, and what were the odds that the cards were in Misty's favor? There was no way of knowing what would happen next.

…

…

…

Provided…anything _actually_ happened next.

"W-what…?" squeaked Misty, blinking multiple times as she waited for something to happen. But as the seconds _ticked…ticked…ticked_…nothing transpired. Surely, Togepi had been using Metronome! Misty was almost positive, though everybody else always teased her about it. _"Togepi's just a baby! It doesn't know any attacks!"_ Perhaps everyone was correct all along. Togepi was probably just crying out to its mommy. Dipping her head, a few tears trickled down the length of Misty's nose, falling and camouflaging onto the bloodstained floor. _Oh Togepi…_

"Tentagator? What's wrong? Are you listening to me?"

Misty barely heard Tauris' calls over the sounds of her sobs.

"Misty! _Look_!"

But James' louder voice quickly grabbed her attention, perfectly in sync with the young man grabbing the girl's arms and pulling her to Misty's feet. Still uneasy on her own legs, Misty held onto James' assisting hands. Through the corner of her tear-rimmed eyes, Misty saw Jessie and Meowth elsewhere, watching over the unmoving Ash with Totodile. The Water Type had been protectively watching over Ash the whole time, so at least Ash was safe for the moment.

_But…Togepi…_

"Tentagator! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Only then did Misty finally acknowledge Tauris' ranting. Blinking back the last of her tears, the redhead hesitantly stared at the hellish fiend that ate her dear little Togepi. If she had not been so consumed by grief, Misty would have run back to Tentagator and ripped the creature's Goddamn feeding tentacle apart. She wanted to tear that diabolical monstrosity to ribbons, pummel its remains, and gouge its eyes!

_Wait…Tentagator's…eyes…!_

Tentagator's eyes had always been bizarre orbs of hellfire red, but as of this moment, they looked stranger than usual. The pupils looked dilated, but the overall appearance of the eyeball looked dazed…_drifting_…very much like Ulisse's delirious eyes after he infected himself. Just like the junkie chief, Tentagator now looked like it was on another planet. The creature never staggered drunkenly, but it just stared into oblivion, as if Tentagator underwent a trance.

There was a pang of hope inside Misty's chest, and she could not help but wonder. _Could it be?_

"Tentagator!" Tauris complained, grabbing the monster's muscular arm in order to regain the beast's attention. Like it or not, Tentagator was trained to obey its makers, so it had to listen to Tauris' commands. "Pay attention to me, dammit!"

His wish granted, Tentagator most certainly gave Tauris its full attention.

"_Grrraaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr_!"

Tauris just never got the type of attention he wanted.

Using its tentacle arm like a whip, Tentagator lashed its freakish arm at the brunette man, causing the stunned Tauris to stumble away and barely miss the strike. Chips of the hit cement floor flew upon the arm's contact. Small fissures branched out from the little crater, before Tentagator's arm slinked vertically by its side. The mighty blow was strong enough to cause the beast's mutant arm to leak life fluids, though none of them were red. Gravity pushed out silvery saliva, drip-by-drip, larger and larger, until…

…Disgustingly but miraculously like a newborn baby Pokemon, a large blob of saliva fell out of Tentagator's feeding arm. Once the blob hit the cracked ground, it popped like a water balloon, revealing an ooze-covered egg. Whining over the yucky goo adhering to its body, Togepi squealed uncomfortably as it left the protective confines of its shell. "Prrrriiiiii!"

Misty would have vomited, had she not been so thrilled to see Togepi again. "Togepi!" Regardless of her wobbly legs, Misty attempted to tear herself away from James' strong hold, desperately trying to reach Togepi before Tentagator regained its senses.

Fortunately, Nina beat Misty to the punch line.

Nina thanked every ounce of her physical training for enabling her to scoop up Togepi and Misty's backpack in her arms, before the estranged Tentagator could react. It helped that Tentagator seemed fixated with attacking Tauris at the moment, too. _Ironic_. Nina would deal with her partner in a moment.

First things first, Nina rushed over to where the survivors' group congregated by Ash. James assisted the stumbling Misty, while Totodile quickly rinsed down Togepi with its Water Gun, attempting to clean away as much of Tentagator's infectious saliva as possible. Some of the revolting adhesive-like saliva stuck to Nina's own arms, earning herself a quick curtsey rinse from Totodile. Frankly, Nina was not too worried about herself at the moment. She could only pray the baby's shell protected Togepi enough to prevent the saliva's infection, but there were no guarantees.

"_Togepi_!" Misty cried, not waiting for Totodile to finish its shower before wrapping her arms around the weeping baby. Since Misty had already been soaked before, Totodile's water never bothered her, and the redhead just pressed her precious infant to her chest. Considering what happened to Pikachu, Misty knew her trilling Togepi was damn lucky to have survived Tentagator. As a few tears trickled down her cheeks, the girl continuously thanked every known god for this unexpected miracle. "Thank God! Thank God!"

Sights like these reminded Nina why she abandoned her mission in the first place.

"_T-take…care of them…for m-me."_

That was why Nina turned to face her illustrious partner, still defending himself from Tentagator's blind fury. Nina was not a Pokemon expert, but she figured Tentagator's berserk behavior was somehow thanks to whatever Togepi did inside the tentacle tube.

"It's acting confused," James observed, watching Tentagator continue to lash out against the man it once rescued a short while ago. James, too, did not fully understand Togepi's powers, but his best guess was "Maybe Togepi used Confusion?"

"Who the hell cares what attack it used?" Jessie exclaimed. As long as Tentagator was busy playing with Nina's friend, then that provided a golden opportunity for the rest of the group to escape unnoticed. "Let's get outta' here while we still can!" If Tentagator was indeed suffering affects of Confusion, the affects would not last long, so time was of the essence.

Of course, Nina already knew time was of the essence.

"Listen to me," the teal-haired cop spoke firmly, keeping her back to the younger escapees, but still addressing them authoritatively. There was no reason for Nina to believe Jessie and the others would actually listen to her, but Nina figured they could use her information however they saw fit.

"By six o'clock this morning, approximately two and a half hours from now, Acheron City will be locked down and sterilized. I don't have time to go into the details about 'how' this city will be 'sterilized'." Plus, Nina did not want to scare the younger ones anymore than necessary. "But I can assure you that once the city is locked down, it's _not_ gonna' be reopened. Beyond Venusaur's shutter is an exit out of this facility. Your best bet is continuing to the city's south gates.

"Rocket agents may or may not already be stationed there, preparing the lockdown for o-six-hundred hours. You'll all be quarantined, but Team Rocket _might_ offer treatment, and I especially recommend it for Togepi after going inside Tentagator's mouth. However, I can't picture the guards denying you help, especially since three of you are Rocket agents. For your safety; Jessie, James, Meowth, I suggest you uphold your Rocket membership, just for a little longer. Else, the guards might not let you out of this city. There're more apt to help their own kind. You can always just claim Ash and Misty are hostages."

It was as sound of a plan as Nina could formulate at the moment, and nobody was willing to argue. Fooling Rocket agents would not be hard. Heavens knew Jessie, James, and Meowth were masters of bullshitting their ways out of a fiasco.

However, "Hold it!" Misty countered, still holding onto Togepi, but keeping her eyes on Ash. True, Misty counted her blessings that Togepi was still alive, but "We can't leave without that vaccine!"

Nina already knew that. "That's what I'm gonna' get right now," she nodded matter-of-factly, much to her audience's surprise. Dropping Misty's backpack by the redhead's side, Nina then gripped her magnum. Meanwhile, her combat boots began the unappealing trek towards the brawling Tentagator and Tauris. "Hang tight for a second."

Then the unthinkable happened.

Dodging one last whip, Tauris found himself backed into a corner, with his so-called obedient Tentagator closing in on him. How in God's name had the odds gone against Tauris? He did not consider himself the most menacing of people: just a man trying to protect the one most precious to him. How was it possible for Tauris' intentions to be both incredibly selfless _and_ incredibly selfish? But the reasons never mattered. As Tentagator's stupor-filled eyes got closer and _closer_, Tauris knew he was not quite as in control of the beast, or in control of this situation, as he originally believed. _Shit_.

He really did have the best of intentions. Alas, as Tentagator's freakish tentacle arm rose for the kill, Tauris knew the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

_Nina…_

_BANG!_

A fountain of pus and blood showered overhead, dousing Tauris and Tentagator as a piece of the beast's mutant arm exploded again. Tentagator's blood curdling howl tore through the vibrating chamber, hammering eardrums and sending Tauris sliding down against the wall, landing on his knees. Exhausted from eluding Tentagator, the man desperately attempted to regain his strength. Gore still occasionally splattered Tauris' body as Tentagator went into a gruesome spasm for losing another chunk of its sensitive feeding arm.

Tauris knew who shot Tentagator, and he felt a tad heart-warmed that Nina bothered to spare him after all. As her boots trudged towards his tired frame, Tauris kept his gaze on his lap, noticing a particular slim shadow loom over him. His lips curling upwards, Tauris muttered a soft but grateful "Thanks Ne-"

"Don't flatter yourself," Nina quickly interrupted, holstering her gun and immediately grabbing Tauris' collar. Though the man was heavier than Nina, Tauris was too tired to protest, giving Nina the opportunity to sit him up straight and drill maroon daggers into his weak eyes. Holding back various cusses and emotions to keep herself focused, Nina barked "In exchange for your sorry ass, I want that vaccine _now_!"

That was to be expected. Was Tauris still willing to adhere to Giovanni's threats? Well, it did not seem like Tauris had much of a choice anymore. Nina had already started stumbling through Tauris' shirt pockets, trying to find the pocket where he kept the vaccine. Had this moment not been so drastic, typical Tauris would have made a suggestive comment about Nina's fingers scouring Tauris' chest. Of course, if this moment had been 'truly' perfect, Tauris would have been the one with his hands exploring Nina's chest. _Oh, if only_…to be able to go back in time, experience those warm moments together, just mere hours before Tauris and Nina set foot in Acheron City. Unfortunately, it was pretty damn obvious that those days were dead.

And pretty soon, Tauris, Nina, and all the others would be dead, too. If the lockdown did not end their lives, the illustrious Tentagator would do the honors. Little did Nina realize her perfect gunshot may have struck Tentagator's arm, but the noisy blow also snapped the devil out of its confused state, too.

Tauris first saw the signs in Tentagator's blood-red eyes. Slowly but surely, the demon was regaining itself, recognizing its assumed allies: Tauris, yes, Tauris was to be protected. But then there was this unfamiliar woman in front of Tauris, her back facing Tentagator, and the monster had no idea whatever it was she was doing to Tauris. Tentagator did not 'care' what Nina was doing, but the fiend had no orders regarding her, either. Unless otherwise told, Tentagator simply killed. She was fresh DNA, and a full-grown adult body would provide more than a substantial amount of nutrients needed to fully regenerate Tentagator's massacred arm.

_Flesh…blood…fear…food…kill._

Tauris saw the beast approach from behind Nina. The man only had a small window of opportunity. The moment Tentagator's tentacle arm instinctively lunged for the finishing strike, Tauris' own instincts took over.

At that moment, something flashed before Tauris' eyes. It was not the cliché "watching one's life flash before his eyes," either. No. For some strange unceremonious reason, all Tauris could recall at that moment was a small note he left Nina. The bittersweet part was that Nina probably never even realized Tauris wrote it.

_To my dearest…I'm sorry…I never told you…I love you._

Grabbing his 12-guage, Tauris horizontally held the shotgun like a rod, using it and as much strength as possible to push Nina off to the side. Her fingers just barely found the vaccine before Tauris shoved her, leaving the vial back in the confines of the man's breast pocket. The shotgun went sailing with Nina, landing on her chest while Nina fell on her back a la Misty. The heavy weapon squeezed a surprised yelp from Nina's throat, before the woman grabbed the long gun like a crutch and climbed to her feet.

The instance she returned to her feet, Nina almost fell back down again.

_Silence._

There was no sound this time. Almost every other time somebody died a brutal death in this city, it always seemed accompanied by some ear-piercing noise: screams, cracks, booms, bangs, and roars. Whenever somebody died in Acheron, it was easy to literally hear about it.

_Silence._

Yet, no such noise came this time, and that was why Nina was not even sure "it" happened.

But there was blood, pooling wider…_faster…redder…fouler…_

…And it call came from the gigantic hole in Tauris' impaled chest.

Attached to the hole was Tentagator's freaky arm, sucking nutrients out of Tauris' gore-stained chest before the monster even realized what it had done. Nina was the target, not Tauris, but…by no means did that imply that Tentagator felt shame. No. It was an undead bioweapon, and it lust for blood. Blood was still blood, no matter what body from which it poured. The accidental kill had already been made, and Tauris was not going to recover. Thus, there was no fault in seizing the opportunity to indulge in Tauris' delicious DNA, while Tentagator's regenerative powers slowly worked their magic. Truthfully, Tentagator was not faithful to anybody. In the end, everyone was flesh, blood, fear, and food.

There were no loyalties in Acheron City.

Then again, Tauris just gave his life for Nina. He _really_ gave his life for Nina, instead of pretending to do so like he did at the police station. As she saw bits and pieces of Tauris' mutilated chest rip and disappear up Tentagator's vacuum-like arm, Nina knew the truth. Tauris was not going to randomly reappear again in this city. He was not going to be telling anymore of his dumbass jokes, and he was never going to call Nina "Neen" ever again. To say "Tauris was loyal to Nina" was to state such a fact in its mildest terms.

Now, all there was left…was _silence_.

_Tauris…_

No, wait, Nina was wrong. There was something else left, aside silence.

"_T-take…care of them…for m-me."_

As Tentagator's gradually regenerating arm slithered out of Tauris' caved-in ribcage, Nina realized every single shirt pocket of Tauris' was obliterated.

The samples were destroyed.

_Son of a bitch._

Now there was only one place left where the Khimaira-Jects could be hidden.

_Acheron Memorial Hospital._

While Tentagator busied itself with restoring its disgustingly snapping, _growing_ tentacle, Nina gripped Tauris shotgun. Just as she did back at the A.P.D., Nina unwillingly fled Tauris' carcass, rushing to where Misty and the others were. The smart survivors had already prepared themselves to evacuate. Meowth was now perched on Jessie's shoulder, keeping his arms around Togepi, ironically similar to whenever the late uncle Pikachu looked after the infant. Misty kept a hand on Jessie's opposite shoulder for extra stability, though she could still stand fine by herself. The girl's other hand clutched her reclaimed backpack. Totodile was positioned next to James, ready, willing, and able to defend the fleeing group members. Being the physically strongest of the group, it was James' responsibility to carry the unconscious Ash piggyback-style. Thank heavens the boy was not excruciatingly heavy, but dead weight was always cumbersome to maneuver.

With James' arms full with Ash, Nina quickly extended Tauris' shotgun to Jessie. "Take this with you. I have no idea how many shells it's carrying, but it feels pretty loaded. Still, use it sparingly." Nina simply assumed Jessie could handle the weapon, since James used the earlier 12-guage during the truck chase.

Still unsure what to think about Nina and Tauris at the moment, Jessie just nodded and accepted the large weapon. She knew how to handle most guns, but the actual weapon was not what instilled awkwardness within the red-haired woman. Nevertheless, Jessie took Nina's advice. "Got it."

Nina then turned to Misty, knowing the girl was worried sick over the vaccine getting lost. What would become of poor Ash? There was only one possible idea Nina would offer to the mortified little girl. "If there are any vaccines left, the Acheron Memorial Hospital would have them," she assumed, already knowing that Misty was ready, willing, and able to head to the location faster than a crazed Rapidash.

"I'm not gonna' stop you from going there, but please…" Nina almost begged, though knowing she really did not have the luxury of begging these poor people. It was a damn miracle Misty and the others even bothered to listen to Nina after what happened in Subject 609's lab. "_Please_, just don't forget what I told you about the lockdown."

Jessie so nearly blurted out a "why should we believe you?" but her more composed partner spoke faster. "We won't," James reassured, shifting Ash's weight for a second before offering Nina an easier nod. "But tell us where the hospital is."

"From the exit over there, the hospital should be two blocks southbound," Nina answered, obviously knowing the route almost by heart. "Stick to the main roads, and it's a direct route. Just watch out for zombies, of course. I can't be certain how many there will be around the hospital, so keep your guards up.

"Acheron Memorial is pretty small, and was closed a while ago, so you're not gonna' have any handy neon signs to identify it. However, the place is so old and derelict, it sticks out like a sore thumb. You can't miss it. Plus, since few people bother with the place nowadays, I can't picture it being a prime hangout for zombies, since the odds of fresh meat in there are slim. After you finish your business there, continue south down the main roads and you'll reach the city limits.

"You've got…under two and a half hours…" Nina also reminded, before grabbing her magnum and checking its circular chamber. _Shit…one bullet left_. It was quite tempting, but Nina quickly snapped the chamber back in its proper place. No matter how seductive that bullet appeared, Nina was not quite finished in Acheron City. She respected Gordon, but the suicidal path the rookie traversed was not Jenny Ninetta's style. She did, however, acknowledge self-sacrifice.

Tauris once pretended to sacrifice his life. Technically, such was rather mocking. Self-sacrifice was a virtuous deed: the greatest gift of all with no greater love. Tainting such with lies was like dipping a rose in acid. But now, Tauris redeemed himself. He was so Goddamn obsessed with being Nina's white knight, and the guilt almost drove Nina to curse Tauris straight to Hell. A part of her wanted to tear out her hair, while another part of her wanted to tear out her heart. _Why?_ What made Nina so friggen special that Tauris was now willing to redeem his original self-sacrifice charade, and _actually_ die for her? He was willing to make a deal with the devil that was Giovanni, and even sacrifice the lives of innocent people and children…_all for Nina_!

_Tauris, you fuckin' idiot!_

So then…why did Nina spy a tear splatter against her magnum's shiny metal?

Because no matter how smart or dumb Tauris behaved, he, Brock, and Pikachu knew there was no greater love than giving one's life for friends, and lovers.

_Tauris Wincent was a righteous man._

Nina, too, had once pretended to give her life for others as well. She felt terrible for tearing apart their innocent hearts, along with deceiving them all this time about Tauris. Like her partner, Nina had the best of intentions. She did not technically do anything wrong, except unintentionally help Tauris aid Giovanni. It was not Nina's fault, and come to think of it, this was not Tauris' fault, either.

_Giovanni…_

This was all just a game to Giovanni.

As Tentagator's final finger-tentacle regenerated, Nina could see the imaginary clock tick to its final seconds. Brock told Nina to protect Ash and Misty. No matter how much she loved Tauris, Nina had every intention of keeping her promise. Now completely regenerated, Tentagator was its full-fledged self again, and would most certainly chase the others as they ventured to the hospital and city gates. Misty needed enough time to scour the hospital for the vaccine. The Acheron Memorial Hospital was quite small, one of the many reasons why Team Rocket abandoned it for the bigger chemical plant facility. It would not take long for Misty's group to search the building, but Tentagator would be a problem. Nina did not possess the abilities to "stop" Tentagator, and she doubted anyone could. But…

…Slowing Tentagator down was the next best action.

Knowing her magnum would be useless against Tentagator, Nina quickly gave it to the only other member of the group with an available hand.

"There's only one bullet left, Misty," Nina informed, much to the redhead's surprise. Nina doubted Misty could professionally handle a gun, but firing one bullet did not require rocket science, either. If anything, Misty's aim would probably suck, but actually firing a bullet was never difficult. Besides, there was no law that stated Misty _had_ to use the gun; she could always give it to Jessie or James later. The choice was hers. "Use it wisely."

For some reason, having that shiny metal weapon in Misty's hands felt like Nina just gave Misty the Reaper's scythe.

"You don't have a lot of time," Nina reminded them, before motioning towards the exit doors beyond the Venusaur and Gyarados carcasses. It certainly would not be pleasant to climb through the monstrosities' grisly bodies, but at least it was better than having the fiends freely roam around anymore.

"You're…you're not coming?" Jessie blinked suspiciously. This moment was a bit too similar to what happened earlier, when Nina pretended to offer herself. Jessie doubted she would ever fully understand Nina, or understand her opinions of Nina. The best assumption Jessie could make about Nina and Tauris were that they were most certainly not "villains."

Shaking her head, Nina offered the younger troops a small smile. "I originally came to this city, hoping to eventually dissolve Team Rocket. But…perhaps that's not _my_ specific duty. Maybe I'm not the one who's meant to be the hero in this story, but instead, I'm meant to help the heroes who _will_ end Team Rocket." Without words, Nina knew she was looking at those heroes, and she felt proud. "And if that's the case, then one way or another, my mission _will_ be fulfilled."

Clutching Nina's magnum to her chest, and digging whitening fingers into her backpack, Misty bit her lip before nodding slowly. She already knew what Nina was about to do. Everybody knew it. Yet, Misty could not help but feel that Nina and Tauris were just as innocent as everyone else in Team Rocket's ugly puppet show in Acheron City.

Taking a deep, brave sigh, Nina's eyes locked with Misty's. "Promise me that when you get out of Acheron…"

Did Nina really have to ask? "…We will, Nina," the girl nodded with a reassuring smile. First, they would find the vaccine to cure Ash, and then seek medical attention. But afterwards, Team Rocket would be next on the to-do list. Misty was not merely doing this because Nina asked her, either. Even if Misty never met Nina, the redhead would still swear to end Team Rocket after tonight. Of course, had Misty never met Nina, the redhead probably would not have survived this night.

Hesitantly, her mouth opened to say something Misty probably should have told Nina sooner.

"We've gotta' go," Jessie interrupted, tugging Misty's arm to coerce the girl shut up and move. Tentagator was slowly approaching, driving Jessie, James, and Misty to move faster towards the grisly exit. But Nina never minded. This moment did not need cliché farewells for her to understand what Misty was about to tell her.

"_Thank you, Nina." _

Somehow, that one line made all of Nina's efforts worthwhile.

The threesome trudged through the bloody, sloppy remains of Venusaur and Gyarados, disregarding the stomach-churning gore sticking to their shoes, boots, and calves. Disgusting squishes and squashes teased their ears, tempting the survivors to faint and retch, but nobody submitted. They had a job to do, and barely two hours to do it! They were so close to the end of this nightmare, and it was downright foolish for them to give up now!

"_We'll get through this, Ash. I k-know it."_

No longer was Misty attempting to just convince herself that she would survive. Now, Misty _knew_ she would survive.

Something told Nina the same thing.

_They're gonna' make it._

"_Grrraaaaarrrrrrr_!"

_As for me…_

Grinning to herself, the left-behind Nina slowly turned to sarcastically face her pretty adversary. Tentagator towered over her, slithering its restored tentacle arm in an attacking stance. The beast would probably kill Nina exactly like it killed Tauris, and all of a sudden, Nina felt disappointed.

Tauris' carcass was a revolting shell of its former glory, having been gutted and used to fully regenerate Tentagator's arm. One might assume that Tauris' body had satisfied Tentagator, but Nina knew otherwise. Tentagator was like all the other monsters in this city. It was a mindless killing machine that killed because it could kill, and for no other just reason than that.

"That's all you're capable of doing, huh, Tentagator?" Nina actually spoke to the beast, though it never appeared to have listened. Tentagator obviously harbored some degree of intelligence, but the tiny IQ did not seem strong enough to process what Nina was trying to tell it. "All you can do is keep on killing over and over again, in practically the same way. It's sad, but eventually, its bound to be your downfall."

Naturally unfazed, Tentagator's arm recoiled, preparing to launch the fatal blow.

"One way or another, those kids will take down Giovanni and Team Rocket." Knowing such truths, Nina had no reason to fear whatever this beast would do to her. "And they'll send you right to Hell along with them." It would give Nina no greater pleasure.

_Isn't that right…Tauris?_

Nina only got her answer after everything went from pain to numb, and from red to black…to white.

_Right, Neen._

****

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**A/N**: Phew! Another helluva chapter. Seriously, everybody who just finished reading this insanely long episode deserves to take a bow!

I did promise that I'd better explain Nina/Tauris' character influences later, and now's as good a time as any. So here come the credits! (Seriously, if this fic were a movie, its ending credits would probably be longer than the actual film, neh? Ah well, nobody can say I don't give credit). Here we go:

Generally, Tauris/Nina were based off a bunch of characters. I do believe the first RE movie's hero, Alice, inspired most of Nina/Tauris' motives. Alice worked undercover to stop the RE virus' creators (called the Umbrella Corporation). Alice also had a shady/sexual relationship with an Umbrella employee/enemy, but his objectives were purely selfish. I tried to make Tauris a "gray" character, instead of a black-and-white protagonist/antagonist. His casual/humorous personality was mostly my own doing (though Billy Cohen from _Resident Evil Zero _has a somewhat sarcastic/laidback demeanor). I'm sure RE fans noticed hints of RE's shady, fan-favorite antagonist Albert Wesker in Tauris, though Tauris' reasons for obtaining the virus were far nobler than power-hungry Wesker's (if anybody's Wesker-like in this fic, Giovanni is probably a better candidate than Tauris).

Aside the aforementioned Alice, Nina was based off more RE characters. Her composure in drastic situations is dead-on for RE's Jill Valentine (an operative who's known for brilliantly thinking on her feet and keeping her cool). RE's Claire Redfield also influenced Nina, since both women have a strong (almost maternal) instinct for protecting young children. In subtler ways, RE's Ada Wong also influenced Nina, since Ada is somewhat shady and notorious for retrieving virus samples. Ada and Nina's reasons for collecting samples are totally different, though. (And for the *real* Survival Horror buffs reading this fic, I know I threw in a bit of Silent Hill's Cybil Bennett into Nina, too. Cybil is a cop, conveniently from "the next town over" [did anyone catch that? Hehe], investigating a nightmarish town. While I'm sure RE die-hards figured Nina to be a female counterpart to RE2's cop Leon Kennedy, I have to be brutally honest and admit that Cybil was more of a model for Nina [though rest assured, Nina and Leon have their similarities, too]).

Well, that's about it for this chapter's major credits. I know I alluded to _The Odyssey_ with Odysseus, Poseidon, and Scylla, but I think most of the allusions were self-explanatory (though if anyone's confused, PM me/ask in a review and I'd be happy to explain).

So…holy crap, _Aiselne has infected her sweet Sato-Chan_! I told you guys I wasn't picking favorites regarding who gets infected/lives/injured/dies/etc. in this story. Poor Ash hasn't suffered enough in this fic, has he? Once again, it's time for everybody to band together and shout "AISELNE IS EVIL!" Rip-shit Ash fans are bound to burn me at the stake now, aren't they? "Aiselne, HOW COULD YOU?"

But in all seriousness, (and for the last damn time), I truly apologize for this chapter (be it the late release date or any other mundane/unintentional issues throughout the text). Provided I haven't turned everybody off, I hope to see you guys next week. ^_~ But wait…what's this? Aiselne posted TWO chapters in one week! Feel free to keep on reading, or take a well-deserved break (readers deserve a break after reading this asinine episode). Reviews are welcomed, too.


	11. Last Mission Before Departing

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, _Resident Evil / Biohazard_, or _The Wizard of Oz_

**COMMENTS**: First, let me to once again thank everyone who's encouraged me to keep going with this story. Seriously, I've enjoyed this fanfic, but it's also had its doubtful moments (but seriously, what project does _not_ have its doubtful moments?). Knowing there are readers out there who actually _enjoy_ this story does make the effort worthwhile and more rewarding. So to everyone who's stuck with this story since Day 1, and also to any newcomers, thank you very _very_ much for supporting this story! I can only hope readers will continue to enjoy this fic to the bitter end. Again, thanks a lot! *^.^* My faithful readers absolutely deserve this week's double-posting of Chapters 10 and 11! Enjoy!

* **Content Disclaimer**: This chapter contains a few clips of gore/violence (though not quite as ridiculously excessive as more recent chapters). However, there is also a quick scene in this chapter that _might_ be considered mildly disturbing to some readers. So for safety's sake, reader discretion is advised.

**

* * *

**

**CARNAGE NECROPOLIS**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**FILE #011: "Last Mission Before Departing"**

Nobody is safe.

Every city is defined by a trademark that promotes its individuality. Some cities are known for their tourism, and others by their technological innovations. But as for Acheron City, it was a place defined by one clear-cut fact:

Nobody is safe. Unfortunately, this warning would never appear in a travel guide. Such is a lesson that can only be learned in the hardest, grittiest, and most brutal ways.

Nobody, not one single person, is exempt from the hellish nightmares inside Acheron City. Everywhere one turns, he or she will be greeted by a nightmare, because Acheron City, in and of itself, is indeed a nightmare…a veritable hell. Be wary and alert: above and below, from left to right, and no matter what, the nightmares will find their feeble prey, and tear victims to shreds. If one is fortunate enough to still be alive and recollect whatever remains of their sanity, maybe…just _maybe_…they will survive this nightmare.

But there are no guarantees, of course. Nobody is safe, with no place to run, and no place to hide. _Shut your eyes, but the nightmares will find you_. Hide under a veil of slumber, and the nightmares will seize the golden opportunity. Even the farthest recesses of the abyss-like unconsciousness are not out of nightmares' reach. _Shhh, shut your eyes. This is all a dream. Shut your eyes, do not look, and everything will be okay…_

…_We will find you, regardless. Go ahead and shut your eyes, but you will not escape. We WILL find you. Run if you like, but you'll get caught. Run, run, run!_

_There is no escape, Ash._

The worst part was that Acheron's relentless nightmares were both metaphorical _and_ literal.

Of course, this was not the first time Ash endured a nightmare within Acheron City…

"Help!"

Someone was screaming. 'She' was screaming.

Unfortunately, he could not see her. As far as the eye could see lay darkness, an endless abyss of nothingness. There was not a ground to stabilize the body's equilibrium, or walls to protect from outside threats. Whichever way was up, down, right, left, and any direction in between was unknown. Day and night ceased to exist, and the atmosphere was thick with timelessness. Where did everything, and everyone, go? Why did they leave him behind? Inside isolation, without the securities of reality's walls and directions, it was effortless for a wanderer to feel absolutely vulnerable and naked in this dark void.

But at least there was one other person who existed in this realm.

"Help!"

The young girl's ear-piercing, blood-curdling wails echoed throughout the darkness like nails against a chalkboard. With each passing second, the screams intensified, louder and more painful than the last. Agony tore her raw voice to ribbons, as if she, herself, was being torn apart.

"HELP!"

Her cries tore him apart, as well. Every scream was accompanied by a shudder through his small body, each chill dropping a few degrees cooler than the previous. But where was she? Should he find her? Could he find her? And even if he did find her, did he 'really' want to know what was happening to her? Did he 'really' want to know the gruesome reasons why she sounded as though she was being ripped to shreds?

Whether he wanted to know, or if he preferred to stay unenlightened, the answers to those questions came faster than his young mind would ever be prepared.

"Help!"

Out of the darkness she came…but she was not alone.

"_HELP_!"

And much to his unparalleled horror, she _was_ being torn apart.

"HEL-!"

First went the arms.

_Snap! SNAP!_

Next came her flailing legs.

_Crack! CRACK!_

Interspersed between the verses of this gruesome hymn came various background melodies:

_Squish…SQUISH…_

_…Splat…SPLAT!_

Somehow, the seemingly endless ebony darkness was becoming red…wet. But perhaps the redness was a blessing in disguise, for through the bright crimson, he finally saw her.

Or more specifically, he saw what was 'left' of her.

The predator's identity was unknown, and unneeded. By the time he found her, it was too late. Thus, it never mattered whether or not he could point the blame at someone, or something, responsible for her mutilation. The damage had already been done to her…and to him.

As he stood before her remains, all feelings of pain, sorrow, and horror morphed into numbness. His instincts warred within, attempting to convince him to do _something_ in response to the grisly sight sprawled before him. He should get help, or look away, clamp his eyes shut, pound his fists against the nonexistent ground, curse up a storm, retch, cry, scream, blink, breathe…he should _do something!_

Everything about her, and around her, was red. Honestly, he always liked that color. People in his hometown often identified him via that color, due to his proverbial red hat that the boy fought tooth and nail to win. In retrospect, a hat was rather silly to fight over. Ironic how he fought so hard to get a hat, and yet he did not seem able to do anything to save this precious young girl. Surely she was more valuable than a stupid hat, yes? But it obviously did not matter anymore. Now, she was red all over, and he no longer liked anything relevant to that color. Yet intentionally or unintentionally, the scarlet color always attracted him for some unknown reason. Lately, unbeknownst to him, he had discovered one 'other' red that attracted him.

Red…red hair.

Unfortunately, it was currently impossible to differentiate her pretty red hair from her not-so-pretty red remains. Who or whatever attacked her certainly did not show the poor girl any mercy. Most of her stomach and chest had already been devoured. All that was left was a gaping hole exposing her rust-colored ribcage, and a few innards fortunate to have not been consumed. Other pieces of her neck had been half-eaten, reminiscently of a child who was unable to finish his or her dinner. Thus, all that remained was a partially intact, and partially mauled, piece of meat left to rot. The eye-catching red blood gushed profusely out flesh wounds, armless sockets, and her agape jaw. Open bloodshot eyes stared aimlessly up into a non-existent sky, trickling streams of red and crystal fluids down her beautiful face.

Yes, she was still beautiful. Nothing, not even this grisly sight, could ever change the definitive fact that Misty was beautiful.

She was still alive, too…somehow.

Her mysterious predator was clearly an insensitive bastard, nearly killing her and leaving the poor girl to die slowly and agonizingly. The life was meant to slowly drain out of her, just like the weeping blood pooling around her immobile, mangled frame. It would have been kinder had she died instantaneously: a quick, peaceful, painless death. But there is no fun in that, is there? _Sick son of a bitch._

Until death relieved her pain, she would suffer to the bitter end.

How could he let this happen to her? What kind of a friend was he to let her die? He wanted to protect her, but…he just could not do a damn thing, could he? Heavens knew he was adept at making messes, but he just seemed incapable of cleaning them up. So much blood was on his hands for being so Goddamn stupid-!

No. Wait. Misty would not want him to traverse this self-loathing road again. She already made her opinions clear beforehand.

_"Ash…if you think for a moment that I blame you for what happened to Brock and Pikachu, you're gravely mistaken. I'm pissed off at Team Rocket…not Jessie, James, and Meowth, but you know what I mean. But I sure as hell don't blame you for anything-"_

_"…You s-should."_

_"I DON'T! I do not blame you, and you should not blame yourself! You're just gonna' hurt yourself and I won't allow it!"_

The least he could do was adhere to her words and honor her memory.

That, or he could attempt to save whatever remained of her life, too.

In this world of nothingness, there were no sounds of shoes slapping a bloodstained ground. Yet, he still approached her, reaching her gruesome side and lowering himself to his knees. Her aquamarine eyes still gazed upwards in a daze. Perhaps that was a good thing. He had a feeling that if she looked into his eyes, his own eyes would overflow with tears. Now of all times, he certainly could not afford to fall apart or give up.

_"Don't give up just yet, Ash."_

So instead, he would be strong and resilient. Misty would be proud.

_"We'll get through this, Ash. I k-know it."_

But…how could he get through this hell…without her?

_"You're not gonna' be left alone, Ash. I'm not gonna' allow it!"_

And yet, she was dying right before his watering brown eyes. Her skin was a veritable oxymoron: cooled by a draining life, but warm via sticky leaking blood. Never again would he ever be graced with the luxury of feeling her soft creamy skin. He would never see her smile again, either. Even if she somehow used the last ounce of life force to offer him a smile, he would never see it. His vision was far too obscured by welling fluids for him to appreciate the beauty of her smile, at least without letting those salty fluids fall. She would not be able to comfort him, either, would she? Of course not. The arms that once wrapped around his sobbing body were now lying elsewhere in gory, half-eaten scraps. Besides, he had to stop selfishly thinking about himself. _She_ was the one who needed comfort and support. By God, he would pull himself together and be there for her during her final moments. Ash owed at least that simple favor to Misty.

"Myst…"

The girl could barely move, but by some miracle, she managed to turn towards her little savior. Just as he expected, the moment her lovely eyes met his…dammit…he did not want to cry during a time like this.

So instead, she did the honors, and cried out at the top of whatever remained of her lungs. "Get…way' from…me!"

Her garbled, ragged scream opened a Pandora's Box of confusion, grief, and pain, consuming what remained of the boy's sanity much like the bastard who devoured his precious Misty.

"…Misty? W-what's wrong?"

She did not stop screaming.

"Get…gt…AWA-Y! Oh…God…s…omeone' he-lp! _HELP_!"

He did not understand.

"But…I'm here to help you."

Blood spilled more profusely from her mouth.

"I…sa-id…gt 'way! Dam…yu-ou! Gt-get a…AWAY!"

Tears spilled more profusely from his eyes.

"I'm right here...to help..." her young savior attempted to choke, feeling all the more helpless as he took note of her dying form. Misty would not want him to start hating himself, again, but…he still could not believe he allowed _this_ to happen to her! How could he have let her fall prey to those monsters? She was all he had left, and he failed her, just like he failed all the others. No matter how much he tried to help others, he only seemed to bring them to their demises.

The so-called 'bastard' responsible for Misty's death was not necessarily the monster who attacked her.

Ash was the bastard…

…More than even he realized.

"Misty...I-I'm so sorry..." he wept, lowering his head in defeat and resting it against her bloodied chest. He could easily notice her breathing was dissipating as the life fled her body faster and faster. Her heartbeat was so weak, soft…quiet… "I'm...so..."

But though the life was draining out of her, she still managed to let out one final cry. "N-nooo! S-top! GE-T 'WAY! …P'EASE! I-"

The rest of her wail was cut short, identically to cut wires instantaneously short-circuiting electricity. The wires that were her vocal cords had been torn, ripped and bleeding like sliced vines saturated with freshly absorbed water. Cords were left in a bloody, drippy mess through the gaping hole chewed though her neck. The last of her life glimmered through wide blue eyes, staring at him until darkness won the battle and claimed her as its prize. She was dead just as the last of her vocal cords had disappeared behind gore-stained lips like slurped spaghetti.

Now the abyss of nothingness was silent. After all, it was always much more peaceful to dine without listening to her obnoxious screams. _Yes…yes…fresh, delectable, peaceful, and very, very tasty._

_He_ was the bastard…he was the monster…

…And Ash was too deeply seduced by Misty's delectable butchery to give a shit.

* * *

James' sweat-covered body never noticed the salty tears that silently leaked from the unconscious boy he carried on his back. At the moment, the violet-haired man was much too preoccupied with his current dilemma to notice anything but whatever was in front of him. He never detected the camouflaged tears, and James never heard the whispered whimpers over his own pounding heart and panted puffs of oxygen. James' only actions right now were pumping his legs with whatever smidgens of adrenaline he had left, all the while continuing to move, and continuing to _look_, forward.

Otherwise, it was suicide to look back at what was chasing his small group.

"Go! GO! Hurry!"

Fleeing the Acheron Chemical Plant hot zone was not a simple task. Fortunately, it was not 100% impossible, either. Dozens upon dozens of countless varieties of undead swarmed the facility's perimeter. Naturally, every single one of the monsters was easily drawn to the fresh humans and Pokemon attempting to cut a path to the hospital. Sneaking around was pointless, for the fiends had already spotted their prey the moment the bloodstained exit door burst open. The next option? Misty, Jessie, and James mimicked Tentagator's method for traveling throughout Acheron City: bombing their way through _everything_!

The weary Totodile was the group's first defense, unleashing as many barrages of Water Guns the tiny crocodile could manifest. It was futile to fight every single zombie, so the best alternative was clearing as direct of a path as possible to Acheron Memorial.

Totodile dominantly targeted the Pokemon zombies because they moved the fastest. The human zombies were greater in numbers, but they moved exceptionally sluggish. Of course, Water Guns were not as effective as "real" guns. Only a handful of zombies were obliterated by the deluges. Such undead were the types so severely rotten that their dilapidating bodies could not withstand the water pressure. The frail bodies would quite literally get blown to bits the moment a Water Gun made direct contact. But as for all the other zombie minions, they were simply knocked over like bowling pins. Eventually, the zombies struggled back to their feet, or crawled along their stomachs. Fortunately, either action was a sluggish process. By the time the saturated zombies regained mobility, the fleeing survivors had already made their getaway. But thanks to Totodile's efforts, not one shotgun shell or magnum bullet needed to be fired. Totodile's small tidal waves may not have permanently irradiated the enemies, but right now, the top priority was reaching the hospital. Heavens knew James' group did not possess the means, or time, to exterminate each and every zombie that crossed their path.

The survivors only had less than two and a half hours.

If they did not reach the southern gates before six o'clock, they would be exterminated alongside everything else in Acheron City.

"_By six o'clock this morning, approximately two and a half hours from now, Acheron City will be locked down and sterilized. I don't have time to go into the details about 'how' this city will be 'sterilized.' But I can assure you that once the city is locked down, it's NOT gonna' be reopened."_

Nina did not need to go into the gritty details regarding 'how' Acheron City would be 'sterilized.' Even James knew what the undercover cop meant, and he knew Jessie and Meowth understood as well. This would certainly not be the first time Team Rocket resorted to bombs to hide evidence, though even James was surprised at how desperately Giovanni was behaving. But now was not the time to decipher Giovanni's mysteries. Bombs or no bombs, Acheron City would be locked down come six o'clock, and the sterilization process to eradicate a viral outbreak was guaranteed to be lethal. The only potential members of the escapee's party who might not understand the 'sterilization' process could be Misty and Ash. But after tonight, James knew the twerps were not as naïve and clueless as he originally believed. One way or another, everybody knew they only had about two hours left.

The clock was ticking.

* * *

Downtown Acheron City's backlit clock tower read ten minutes before four o'clock.

A group of six people congregated at the southern gates, clad in identical white biohazard bodysuits each sporting two symbols. One symbol was the crescent-like biohazard insignia, and the other was Team Rocket's blood red "R" logo. The heavy suits shined via the remnants of moonlight, basking the faceless agents in a ghost-like ivory glow. It was impossible to differentiate the identical-looking people, except via the different weapons and equipment they each carried.

One agent carried a baretta in the right glove. The other hand was raised to the person's left ear, apparently to speak into the high-tech suit's built-in communication gear. The only other possible clue of identification came through the Rocket's feminine voice. "Giovanni, sir, we've reached the location."

"_About time. Has the perimeter been established?"_

"Affirmative. The city has been contained, and four teams have barricaded all entrances and exits: one group at each of the north, west, east, and south gates. All other potential exits have been blocked."

_"Good. Have you seen any survivors yet?"_

"Not yet. Everybody we've seen has already been infected. No other teams have informed us of any survivors, either."

"_I see…"_

"Sir? Excuse me, but are we to _expect_ any survivors?"

"_The odds of there being any survivors are statistically low. However, do not forget that I have a client in there sniffing out the samples. I have already informed Wincent to be out of the city by six o'clock. If he is too damn stupid to get his ass out in time, that's his problem. However, given that the samples are imperative, under no circumstances are you to initiate the lockdown before six. We must remember to give our little friend enough time to escape."_

"Understood, though…should we perhaps search for the samples instead?"

"_That is not your job, is it?"_

"No, sir."

"_Besides, as if any of you agents would know where to look for the samples. At least Wincent knows his way around the damn city. You're all more apt to get lost, and then get caught in the lockdown. At least if I lose one agent, it won't be as exceptionally costly as losing a whole division."_

"And the samples?"

"_If we lose the samples, so be it. At least if they get lost in Acheron's flames, it'll be better than the viruses going elsewhere. Under NO circumstances must the League acquire the Khimaira-Jects. God knows the Pokemon League's been sticking their nose into this matter thanks to Wincent's pretty squeeze. I'd rather the samples be lost forever than in the hands of the League. If I cannot have them, nobody can."_

"Understood."

_"One more thing…"_

"Sir?"

"_There is no reason to believe Wincent is the 'only' survivor in Acheron City. There is always a chance that some other idiot managed to cheat death. If you come across any survivors, you know what to do."_

"Capture and quarantine them."

"_Correct."_

"And Tentagator?"

"_Tentagator is valuable, but also expendable. Its experimentations have reached their limits, and we cannot advance any further with that killing machine. If Tentagator happens to cross your path, capture it and return it to headquarters. Otherwise, do not worry about it. Sooner or later, Tentagator will be disposed, either tonight or once Khimaira is complete. Actually, disposing of Tentagator tonight would probably be easier, since there's no way in hell it can survive a leveled city. Killing it later might be more problematic. But the bottom line is do not concern yourself with that bioweapon. Just do your job._

_"However, there is one 'other' potential survivor you might want to keep an eye out for."_

"You mean Wincent's League contact?"

"_I could care less about Ninetta's life. True, she's a threat, but she's vermin that can easily be exterminated. No. This other person I'm talking about poses a greater threat than the Pokemon League. Granted, there's no evidence proving he's still alive, inside or outside Acheron City…_

"…_However, I know Vincenzio, and I know how obsessed he is with his precious Khimaira-Jects. 'The captain goes down with his ship,' after all. By any chance, if Nicolas Vincenzio is still alive, then he'll be guarding whatever remains of his viral creations in Acheron. This is not a rescue order, but in the unlikely event you do come across Vincenzio, dead or alive, bring him to headquarters."_

"Understood, sir."

The transmission abruptly ended thereafter, never concluded with novelties such as "goodbye" or "good luck" from Giovanni. Not that the female Rocket agent 'expected' her boss to offer any terms of endearment. Giovanni certainly was not an affectionate man. Frankly, _she_ was not an affectionate woman who needed empty compliments to coerce her to do a job well done. As long as she got the gigantic promotion Giovanni promised, all would be right with the world. She received more than enough of that romance and affection bullshit from her partner.

Speaking of the devil, the woman turned upon noticing her matching partner stroll beside her. True, he looked no different than her, or any other suit-clad Rocket currently positioned at Acheron's southern gate. However, she did not _need_ to see his face to know the man standing beside her was the woman's counterpart.

Gripping a rifle in his arms, the man offered her a grin concealed behind his faceless mask. His voice was muffled underneath the suit, but his female partner could still effortlessly hear his exceptionally raspy voice. "Ready' to get this job over with?"

Not needing to see his grin to know it was there, the blonde woman snorted arrogantly, raising her pistol for haughty emphasis. "You expect anything less, Butch?"

* * *

Nina was right. The Acheron Memorial Hospital was indeed a derelict, and stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the rest of the city's better-kept and better-illuminated locales. The doors and windows had been lazily boarded up with planks of rotten wood, easily breaking into splinters via one swift kick from Jessie's boot. Once the door had been busted open, the red-haired woman hurriedly scooted Misty, James, and Totodile inside.

Yes, the old hospital was not difficult to find, but it was a little difficult to _reach_. As quickly as they entered, Jessie slammed the wooden entrance door shut, before any lurking undead pursued. At least Nina was right about one other detail; few zombies seemed interested in the abandoned hospital. Undead sought the living, and everything about the Acheron Memorial Hospital appeared dead.

Jessie did not want to think so morbidly. Once Meowth and Togepi hopped off her shoulder, Jessie got to work. Before given the chance to relax and catch her breath, the woman recollected any intact wooden planks, leaning them against the door as a makeshift barricade. Without nails or reinforcement, the door's boards would not hold for an inordinate amount of time. Still, it was better than leaving the door wide open. Jessie and the others were not planning on visiting the hospital for very long, anyway. At best, they had two hours left to get their business done, and that timeframe included however long it took for the survivors to reach the city's gates, too.

The clock was ticking.

Finished with the door, Jessie turned to meet her friends resting in the small lobby, furnished with a simple receptionist's desk and a few little waiting chairs. Most of the chairs looked rotten, though one was obviously sturdy enough for James and Misty to rest Ash's body. The exhausted Totodile had earned itself a well-deserved rest back in its Pokeball. As for the other current Pokemon, Meowth scampered off to rest little Togepi on a chair as well.

Jessie could tell this was obviously a "no-frills" hospital. Acheron Memorial was actually quite quaint, much like a small town clinic, rather than a big city hospital. The three-story hospital lacked modern conveniences seen elsewhere across the Johto and Kanto Regions. This building did not even feature automatic doors, which came standard in all new hospitals and Pokemon Centers. It was no wonder why Acheron Memorial was eventually abandoned for bigger and better facilities. A small hospital such as this could never accommodate the emergencies of a big city, and this ratio never included Team Rocket's private businesses with the hospital, either.

In Jessie's opinion, Acheron Memorial did not resemble a stereotypical, sterile hospital. The building's exterior and interior were repugnant. Alongside the poorly boarded windows, the hospital sported chipped paint with broken shingles. Rotten vines snaked up walls and stair rails. Floors were cluttered in age-old dirt, and shattered floor tiles crunched underneath Jessie's boots. Everything was a mess. Normal hospitals looked and smelled clean and sanitized, contrasting the apparent germs of sick patients. Instead, a stale, rotten odor hung throughout Acheron Memorial, though it was considerably less potent than the rest of Acheron's zombie-infested locations. The best allusion Jessie could make was that the hospital smelled like the insides of a wooden crate that had been left in a basement for far too long. But after a night of smelling putrefied carcasses, rotten sewage, and God only knew what else, Jessie found the hospital's stale-smelling environment to be refreshing.

Honestly, the hospital resembled a cliché haunted house, the notorious setting for a lame, low-budget horror movie. Then again, Jessie already believed all of Acheron City was the ideal setting for a lame, low-budget horror movie, so she figured the hospital's appearance should not surprise her. Even so, it was hard to believe the last of the proverbial Khimaira-Jects would be hidden in a decrepit place like this. Conversely, Acheron Memorial was an ideal location, since nobody would assume a run-down derelict hospital would be hiding priceless virus samples.

Of course, there was no electricity running in the hospital, so there were no lights in the dark building. The only available illumination came from outside streetlights and neon signs of nearby buildings. The windows were so poorly boarded up that they contained several gaps for light to peek inside the hospital. Such also told Jessie that those gaps could potentially allow monsters to peek inside, or more accurately _invade_ the hospital, too. Jessie took no comfort in knowing all that stood between her and legions of zombies were a bunch of windows given half-assed patch jobs.

Thankfully, though the hospital was a derelict, it did not seem to attract zombies. Several undead mutants that had been trailing Jessie's group, but none of them pounded the hospital doors or windows. There were no signs of any other beings living in the hospital, either, though Jessie was not about to get comfortable. Zombies or not, she had a feeling that finding the vaccine would still resemble finding a needle in a haystack.

Until then, the woman crouched down beside James, watching Misty fiddle with Ash. While the twerp was in serious need of medical attention, now was a bad time to play doctor. Besides, the only "real" medical attention that could benefit Ash was the virus' vaccine. All other methods would not work, not matter how hard Misty tried. They simply did not possess time to waste. Even Nina's death warranted time to grieve, but now just was not the time.

The clock was ticking…_faster_.

Taking a deep breath, Jessie began the inevitable conversation. "So, are we gonna' split into groups and search the floors like we did at the Pokemon Center?"

It was a sound plan, but to Jessie's surprise, Misty had a better idea. Or at least, the young girl _thought_ her idea was better. The redhead had been formulating her own little scheme during the group's trip to the hospital. Tearing her eyes away from the unconscious Ash, Misty turned towards the ex-Rockets with those adamant blue eyes displayed at the chemical plant. "I want you three to go to the city limits."

To be expected, Jessie, James, and Meowth's jaws practically hit the floor.

Not waiting for the expected "are you insane?" and "what the hell are you thinking?" rants to transpire, Misty just narrowed her eyes in stubborn determination. "Look, Nina said Rocket agents would be at the city exits. She also suggested that you three pose as Team Rocket agents so the ones at the gates would let you pass."

True, but "There's still no guarantee that they'll let us pass," James noted, not trying to dampen everyone's spirits, but not wanting to get their hopes up, either. "Then again, I see no reason why they _wouldn't_ let us through. I mean, Jessie, Meowth, and I haven't 'officially' resigned, so for all Team Rocket knows, we're still on their side."

"Exactly," nodded Misty, while the ex-Rockets attempted to predict the redhead's crazy plan. "That's why it'll be easier for the three of you to go on ahead to the exit. We don't know what's waiting for us near the city gates."

Turning back towards the sleeping black-haired boy, Misty bit her lip for only a second. "Even once Ash gets the vaccine, it's gonna' take a while for the medicine to take effect. We can't expect him to be able to run, so it's bound to be difficult for him if there are a bunch of zombies waiting for us." The last thing Misty wanted to happen was for Ash to finally get the vaccine, become cured, and then get killed by some damn zombie. Misty and the others were too close to escaping for them to die now, but there were still no guarantees. Fate always seemed to have a way of spitting in their faces tonight.

"But if you three go ahead, you can clear path for me and Ash to follow," Misty figured, offering the ex-Rockets a hopeful glance. "And since you'll be meeting other Rocket agents, maybe you could encourage them to come and help me, or maybe even stall the lockdown until Ash and I escape. The three of you can make up whatever excuses you need; say Ash and I are hostages, or we've agreed to smuggle samples, blackmail…whatever it takes."

Misty's plan was pretty damn idealistic for Jessie and James' tastes. The odds of 'stalling' a citywide lockdown were nil. The ex-Rockets could not waltz out of Acheron, and five minutes before the lockdown say, "Whoops! I forgot my purse in the city. Tee-hee! Be a lamb and hold-off a nuclear sterilization for ten more minutes while I go get it." _STALL the lockdown? _How the hell did Misty expect Jessie, James, and Meowth to do that? The ex-Rockets may have been masters of bullshitting their ways out of messes, but even the cunning trio had their limits.

Furthermore, "I don't like the idea of us splitting up again," Jessie's sapphire eyes narrowed, attempting to drill some sense into the ex-twerpette. Without Nina, Misty and Ash were Jessie and James' responsibilities. Nina was no longer around to babysit, meaning if anything happened to the twerps, Ash and Misty's blood would be on Jessie, James, and Meowth's hands. _"I don't want…the rest of my life…being a non-stop guilt-trip…if one of you brats dies…"_ More than ever, Jessie upheld her words. "And I _really_ don't like the idea of leaving you kids alone in this hospital rat-trap."

"Wouldn't it be easier if all of us searched the hospital?" offered James, while Jessie smiled at knowing her partner was most likely taking her side in this mini-debate. "The place is small enough, so it shouldn't take very long if all of us look around."

"Exactly," Misty agreed, though only partially agreeing with James' fact. "The hospital is small, so it'll be easy for my Pokemon and I to search. There don't seem to be any zombies here, anyway. But eventually we'll have to leave the hospital. If all of us stay here, zombies may congregate outside, waiting for us to leave. It'd be a lot safer if a path were cleared directly to the exit. We don't know exactly where the exit gates are, but it's gonna' be a lot harder to find them if we have to fight through zombies like we did while escaping the chemical plant."

The girl had a point. Stalling the lockdown was out of the question, but clearing a path was more conceivable. Jessie and her partners were still not comfortable with the redhead's plans, but…

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle this by yourself?" James asked hesitantly.

It was not a question of whether or not Misty was capable. Time was too limited for the survivors to worry about whether or not they could "handle" anything. This was a "do or die" situation, so skill level never mattered. Either Misty succeeded in saving Ash's life, or she failed, though Misty prayed the first instead of the latter scenario.

"Don't worry about me," Misty reassured, before glancing back at the poor boy hanging his head in his seat. Clearly, Misty was not going to be able to lug Ash through this hospital, so the next best alternative was leaving him somewhere safe, if such a place existed. Telling the ex-Rockets to take Ash with them was probably a bad idea. James was understandably tired, and fighting zombies while protecting an unconscious boy would be cumbersome. It would be better if Ash stayed put until a route was cleared to the exit. Usually, it was advised that wounded victims not be moved anymore than necessary. God only knew how much 'extra' damage had been done to Ash while he had been traipsing around the chemical plant. Based on Ash's refusal to regain consciousness, Misty had a sinking suspicion the chemical plant excursion most certainly did not 'help' Ash.

Dominantly, Ash needed the vaccine _as soon as possible_. If Ash went on ahead of Misty, it would take longer for Misty to catch up and administer the antidote. After what happened to Brock, Misty refused to arrive "too late" again. With no better options available to her, Misty chose "Just, help me find a place to hide Ash."

The ex-Rockets did not like Misty's plan, but they also knew Misty was just as stubborn as Ash. When either of the kids got their mind dead-set on something, there was no convincing them otherwise. And since nobody had time to bicker or take a vote, Jessie, James, and Meowth sighed in defeat before glancing around the hospital lobby for a hiding spot. Heavens knew the ex-Rockets were good at hiding, too, especially during their earlier misadventure at the Pokemon Center. Hiding in a closet was indeed cowardly. Nevertheless, the trio was still alive, no matter if their survival method happened to be clumsy and coincidental. Jessie preferred to disregard simple details.

"Well, yous can always do what me, Jess, and Jim do!" Meowth suddenly piped up, pointing a finger at a small door behind the receptionist's desk. The door was tall in height, but narrow in width. Obviously, this door was not fashioned to wheel gurneys or wheelchairs, but tall narrow doors in a corner usually meant "Hide in dat' closet!"

This was one of those moments where Wobbuffet would pop out and chime its two cents, if the Psychic Type had not adhered to Jessie's earlier order. Instead, Meowth's human partners blushed minutely, sweatdropping over their half-assed survival method. But hey, they were still alive, right? Therefore, hiding a closet could not be the "worst" means of survival.

That was why Misty more than eagerly rushed to the closet. Learning from her experiences in this city, the girl was cautious while opening the door, lest some zombie or freak jumped out to surprise her. Fortunately, all that "jumped out" of the closet was a broom that had been leaning on the other side of the door. The broom's handle clanked to the floor, briefly startling the girl, before Misty shook her head to remain focused. The broom closet was narrow; a tad too narrow for a large adult to fit inside, but one child could easily fit. Gutting the closet of its brooms, buckets, and mops, Misty quickly cleared the little hiding spot, before motioning for James to carry Ash over.

"You're gonna' leave him in here?" James asked as he gently sat Ash down on the closet's floor, propping the boy against the nearest wall. Granted, James was not in a position to criticize the method of hiding in a closet. However, the violet-haired young man was not feeling lucky enough to bet that a closet would cheat death "twice." After all,_ "lightning never strikes twice in the same place."_ Bear in mind, the Pokemon Center closet was not the 'only' reason the ex-Rockets survived earlier, either. Dominantly, the only reason Jessie, James, and Meowth survived the Center onslaught was due to those peroxide chemicals masking their scents.

Suddenly remembering the other half of the ex-Rockets' makeshift survival method, Misty forgot James' question. Instead, she carefully leaned Ash forward, just enough so she could dig through the boy's backpack. Much to her relief, the two remaining bottles of hydrogen peroxide were still intact, ready to finally be used. Now was as good of a time as any. Taking one small bottle, the girl fought with the cap, nearly asking James for assistance before the cap popped off. The potent chemical attacked their noses, and Misty knew this would probably give Ash a hellish headache once he awoke. But beggars cannot be choosers during such desperate times. Thereafter, it was a matter of pouring the sticky colorless liquid along the door and around the closet's exterior. Misty was not about to douse Ash with the potent chemical, especially since there was no way of knowing the effects peroxide might have on his infected leg. Hopefully, if the closet's door dissuaded predators, there would be no reason for Ash to wear the chemical.

Misty already felt a small headache taunt her once the small bottle was emptied. She certainly could not afford to be suffering a migraine during her search for the vaccine. Deeming the closet "safe enough," Misty discarded the empty bottle and left the extra container of peroxide alone. There was no reason to greedily use any more supplies than necessary, considering this nightmare was not officially over.

Setting Ash in as comfortable of a position as possible, Misty delicately ran a hand against the boy's cheek. _He's so cold_… But now was not the time to dwindle into despair. Misty had a job to do. _Everyone_ had a job to do.

"Do me a favor and take Togepi with you," requested Misty, her soft aquamarine eyes peering over her shoulder to where Meowth monitored the egg. Normally, Misty would not have left her precious baby Pokemon in the hands of "Team Rocket." Of course, since Jessie, James, and Meowth were not technically part of Team Rocket anymore, the red-haired girl no longer hesitated to trust the former thieves. "I'm afraid I'm not gonna' have time to look after it." Leaving Togepi in the closet with Ash was a possibility, but the baby had tendencies of crying when Misty was away. If Togepi started crying, and if a predator was nearby, the egg would unintentionally give away Ash and Togepi's position. "Plus, Nina said survivors might be treated after getting quarantined, and I'm sure Togepi will need it." Misty still felt her stomach churn whenever she recalled Tentagator eating and regurgitating her beloved baby. She was happy to know Togepi was still alive, but Misty did not want to imagine the potentially viral germs Togepi acquired after that disgusting fiasco.

Of course, the infant Pokemon did not like what Mommy was suggesting. "Togi! Togiiii!" squeaked Togepi, breaking into tiny sobs as it began tottering towards Misty's direction. The pitiful sight squeezed Misty's heart, and she was so relieved when Meowth scooped the egg back into his arms, offering a soft "dere' dere'" to the weepy Togepi. In all the commotion, Misty wondered if Togepi had even realized that uncle Pikachu was nowhere to be found, but Misty would cross that painful bridge when the time came. Right now, no matter how much Misty loved her baby Pokemon, Togepi was _not_ Misty's top priority.

"Are you sure about this, Misty?" Jessie cautiously asked, reminiscently of when Nina asked the same thing to the girl when Misty offered Brock's vaccine to the infected Jessie. Jessie knew she was not in the position to dissuade Misty from finding a cure for Ash. If the situation was changed, and Jessie had to find an antidote for James, Jessie knew she would not want anybody standing in her way. Thus, the woman was not going to "stop" Misty. However, Jessie also had to admit that she was uncomfortable knowing this could potentially be the last time she saw the red-haired twerpette, too. Plenty of crises could happen and prevent Misty from reaching the southern exit gates before the lockdown. What would Jessie, James, and Meowth do when the lockdown was initiated, and they realized Misty and Ash were still stuck inside Acheron City?

The question's answer was not difficult.

"_Promise me that when you get out of Acheron…"_

"…_We will, Nina."_

No matter what happened, no matter who died, Team Rocket _must_ be stopped.

"Don't worry about me," Misty reassured, offering Jessie, James, and Meowth respective smiles. She, too, knew there was a chance Misty would never see the ex-Rockets again. If that were the case, there was one 'other' thing Misty wanted to tell them before departing.

"And…thank you," she nodded, much to the former thieves' blinking surprise. "Ash and I wouldn't have gotten this far without Nina, or without _you_. I know tonight wasn't any bit easier on you than it was on Ash and me." True, Ash and Misty lost Brock and Pikachu, while the Rocket trio was still intact, minus almost-losing Jessie and Wobbuffet's partial dismemberment. Still, by no means did that imply that tonight was 'easy' on Jessie, James, and Meowth, either.

"But, just so you know…" Misty's smile broadened, probably the brightest it had shined all night. "…I think the three of you should be proud of yourselves and each other. It takes courage to survive a place like Acheron, but…it also took courage to renounce Team Rocket and everything you once represented. That's not easy, but you three really came through." A small, sweet little giggle then slipped past the girl's curled lips as Misty winked a blue eye. "Though, heh, I never _really_ thought you guys were '_bad_ guys,' deep down."

To say Jessie, James, and Meowth were "speechless" was a gross understatement. Perhaps there were no words to describe what they felt after hearing Misty's unexpected, heartfelt words. And now was clearly not the time to ponder feelings too deeply. The best the ex-Rockets could do was make a concise summarization of this moment.

Something welled inside the former thieves' chests, both painful and warm at the same time. The twerps, especially Ash, had been known for sputtering goody-goody words and self-righteousness…the type of corny crap by which greeting card companies made millions. Usually, Jessie, James, and Meowth ignorantly disregarded the twerps' talk as childish banter unworthy of mature ears. It always seemed that the twerps were only capable of babbling nonsense.

But tonight…_right now_…it was inaccurate to claim the twerps babbled nonsense. No. The kids before Jessie, James, and Meowth's eyes were no longer "twerps," either, though old habits were hard to break. But after everything that happened tonight, the Rockets did not even think it was accurate to dub Ash and Misty as "kids." The word "kid" was rather diminutive and made it seem as though Ash and Misty did not know what the hell they were doing. They were still children, of course.

However, considering the great lengths Ash and Misty went through for each other, the "kids" had obviously changed tonight. Particularly, the ex-thieves could not stop recalling Misty's valiant struggle against Tentagator. For all intents and purposes, Misty almost gave her life for Ash. In the past, Jessie, James, and Meowth occasionally teased the girl's more-than-obvious crush on the oblivious boy. But now, after seeing what Misty was willing to do to save Ash, it was clear there was more behind the redhead's feelings than a cheap crush.

Frankly, Jessie, James, and Meowth were not the 'only' ones at liberty to be proud of themselves. After tonight, _everybody_ changed, and it was safe to assume that the survivors would never be quite the same again. But that was not necessarily a "bad" thing, either. After all, no longer were Ash and Misty just annoying little brats in Jessie, James, and Meowth's eyes.

Tonight had been confusing, to say the least. Jessie still did not fully understand her opinions regarding the controversial Nina and Tauris. Now, Jessie was unsure what to think of the children she used to call "twerps." But it was painstakingly obvious that Ash and Misty were not much different than Jessie, James, and Meowth, after all. Their goals were the same, and all for the greater good. And morals aside, Jessie and James fully understood what it felt like to care deeply about someone, and go against every odd to ensure that beloved's survival. James already said he was willing to scour Acheron City to find Jessie an extra vaccine, and apparently, the same was true for Misty and Ash.

Perhaps, deep down, the ex-Rockets never _really_ considered the twerps "enemies."

Inhaling various emotions, Jessie returned Misty's smile, alongside a quick wink in Ash's direction. "Well, then you take care of him," she spoke in a slight tease, holding back a giggle upon noticing Misty's cheeks tint pink for a second. Even Jessie had to admit: _How cute._

"You've only got about two hours, Misty," James reminded her, getting an affirmative nod from the young redhead before James turned to Jessie. James was certainly not about to stop Misty from finding Ash's vaccine, especially when James already declared he would do the same for Jessie if the need arose. Truly, James sympathized with the younger girl, and more importantly, he respected Misty. "We can't promise we'll be able to stall the lockdown, but we'll do the best we can to open a path for you."

"And don't yous worry bout' ya precious Togepi, eitha'!" Meowth confidently added, cradling Togepi like a protective parent. Such a sight was surprising from Meowth. But then again, Misty should have guessed the cat would have made a terrific guardian for the egg. After all, Meowth originally wanted to be Togepi's parent, before the baby hatched and imprinted Misty as its mother. Misty simply remembered Meowth's gallant battling for Togepi, too. Only Jessie and James had the privilege of watching Meowth pamper the unborn Togepi's egg. Back then, Jessie called Meowth's actions "revolting," but now…hell, Acheron City even brought out the best in Meowth! Cooing in baby talk, the cat delicately smuggled with the teary-eyed Togepi. "Uncle Meowth's gonna' take good care of his little eggy-weggy!"

Er, okay, Jessie and James' stomachs could have lived without the resurrection of that nauseating pet name. Misty, on the other hand, just smiled a silent "thanks" to Meowth, before noticing a few little tears leak from Togepi's eyes. The sight was heartbreaking for Misty, but she could not afford to put Togepi in any more danger. Pet names aside, Meowth could give Togepi the protection Misty could not provide at the moment. That was more than sufficient for Misty.

The red-haired girl was not going to say "goodbye," of course, because that was too bittersweet and fatalistic. So instead, Misty gave her baby Pokemon a warm maternal smile. "Be good, Togepi."

Hiccupping tears, Togepi could only respect its mommy's wishes, nod a soft acknowledging "Prii," and then burry its wet face in Meowth's warm chest. The sight alone twisted another knife in Misty's heart. _Togepi…_

Nobody wanted to say "goodbye" or "good luck." Farewells were guaranteed to break whatever reins the escapees had on their composures. Then again, words were not necessary for Misty, Jessie, James, and Meowth to know the truth. The clock was ticking, after all, and there were still things to do before the curtain closed on Acheron City. So, the escapees kept their mouths shut, held back hindering emotions, and finally accepted the roles they had to play in this gruesome performance's final act.

* * *

It was ironic how "clearing" a path made a gory mess throughout the main streets of Acheron City. Technically, there was nothing "clear" about the route Jessie and James made. Still, at least idle blood and gore was less threatening than mobs of zombies.

Just like their battle in the Pokemon Center nursery, the ex-Rockets resorted to twisted yet creative ways to force their way to Acheron's southern exit. Arbok's Poison Stings acted like gunshots, exploding human zombie heads, like Corsola's Spike Cannons during the truck drive to the sewers. Victreebell garroted plenty of heads off, and only a few of Jessie's shotgun shells needed to be used. Busy protecting Togepi, Meowth refrained from battle this time, instead covering the infant's virgin eyes. There was no reason for Togepi to see this massacre.

One fact was certain: Misty would not have any difficulty following Jessie and James' path. All the redhead would have to do was follow the trail of excessive gore, somewhat like a macabre parody of _The Wizard of Oz_' yellow-brick road: "follow the blood-red road!"

Blowing a final shell through an undead Mankey's decayed face, Jessie vigorously pumped her shotgun again, before realizing it clicked empty. _Shit!_ Fortunately, the area's immediate zombies had been neutralized via a final barrage of Poison Stings into three sauntering undead humans' temples. Panting heavily, Jessie caught her breath, before realizing the current surroundings were pretty clear. Chances were, the racket of Jessie's 12-guage would attract more company in the future. But as of this moment, any immediate undead threats were now laying lifeless in a trail of their own blood and limbs.

Rightfully exhausted, Arbok and Victreebell respectively collapsed to the bloodstained cement, earning a rest in their Pokeballs. Jessie and James were running out of options to kill the zombies. Jessie's shotgun was empty, so it was only useful to bash zombie faces. Then again, this method would only work provided the zombies got close enough, and Jessie and James liked to keep a safe distance. Meowth was tending to Togepi, so nobody expected Meowth to fight, and nobody expected Togepi to use its miraculously quirky powers again. Wobbuffet was out of commission, so the only other available Pokemon was James' Weezing. The gas Pokemon was great for making a smoky getaway, but James' current objective was killing zombies, not fleeing them. As much as possible, James and Jessie had to ensure that Misty and Ash could get through these streets with relative ease.

But Weezing was still better than nothing. "I sure hope Misty and Ash hurry up," James prayed, grabbing the Poison Type's Pokeball and thoughtfully staring at it for a moment.

"Here here," Jessie agreed, though her voice lacked the woman's typical sarcasm. Honestly, Jessie was worried about the kids. The redhead still was not ready to accept their deaths. Unfortunately, if Jessie kept worrying about Ash and Misty, she would never get her work done. She, James, and Meowth were so close to the city's southern exit…they could even see the gates! "But let's worry about them later," Jessie declared, before cuing James and Meowth to follow her sprint. "The exit's right there! You know what we've gotta' do!"

James and Meowth certainly did know. Instead of releasing Weezing, James collected Meowth and Togepi into his arms, following Jessie as they practically raced to Acheron's gates. The very thought of reaching the gates felt like the former thieves were _finally_ reaching the end of this ridiculous affair. The end was so close, so very…_very_ close…

…Just not close enough.

"Stop right there!"

Of course, Jessie, James, and Meowth somewhat expected this moment. Nina already predicted that Rocket agents would be guarding the exits. The people standing before Jessie and James might have concealed their identities under biohazard suits. Still, it was painstakingly obvious that the "mystery men" were members of Team Rocket. Jessie, James, and Meowth did not even need to see the R-logos on the suits to know "who" these people were. Jessie, James, and Meowth were prepared for this moment.

"Well, well, I'll be damned," one of the suited agents said in a nostalgically raspy slur. "Look who's here."

_That voice…_

"Psh!" huffed an equally familiar female tone. "We should've expected you three stooges would be here."

However, tonight of all nights, nothing could have prepared Jessie and James for this unexpected reunion amongst Rocket rivals.

_Butch and Cassidy?_

* * *

Misty had already chosen the Pokemon she needed to help search the hospital: Politoad and Corsola. Staryu had understandably fainted in its Pokeball after Gyarados' chase. Misty did not relish the idea of using Psyduck, since the quack's attacks rarely worked on cue. Plus…though she dare not admit it…Misty did not want to subject poor Psyduck to Acheron's nightmares. The damn duck was too precious to lose, and Misty lost enough in this hellish city.

Ash's Pokemon never hesitated to assist Misty, but most of his Pokemon were lagging, too. Cyndaquil fainted back during the kennel fight, and Totodile, Bulbasaur, and Phanpy had battled enough this evening to deserve rests. Bayleaf and Noctowl were the only other Pokemon in Ash's arsenal that had been used sparingly. Noctowl had no problem helping Misty, and neither did Bayleaf.

Of course, the moment the emotional Bayleaf saw the unconscious form of Ash laying in a closet, the Grass Pokemon panicked. It took some convincing on Misty's part to ensure Bayleaf that Ash would be fine, provided Bayleaf help Misty and the other Pokemon find the vaccine as quickly as possible. Eternally faithful to Ash, Bayleaf wanted to stay by the boy's side, but having a Pokemon guard Ash's closet might draw suspicions from potential predators. The best compromise Misty could make was Bayleaf would scour the first floor nearest the lobby, looking for vaccine vials, while also keeping a close eye on Ash's closet. Thereafter, Bayleaf never quibbled.

Noctowl's Foresight would come in handy whilst searching the dark hospital, so Misty planned on keeping the owl close by. Bayleaf was in charge of surveying the first floor. Corsola and Politoad would search the second floor, and Misty and Noctowl will take the third. Misty briefly explained to the naïve Pokemon what the vaccine, the red "G-Ject," looked like. Everybody then agreed to call out if they discovered the vaccine, and then meet back in the lobby. In less than five minutes, the cooperative Pokemon had already begun heading for their respective floors. Heavens knew none of the Pokemon wished ill on poor Ash.

Corsola and Politoad had already disappeared upstairs, while Bayleaf inspected an enclosed office behind the receptionist's desk. Noctowl flew ahead of Misty, while the redhead took one more minute to make sure Ash was as safe and secure as possible. Knowing Bayleaf would keep an eye on the boy was reassuring, but Misty still had to be certain. Plus, she wanted to leave the remains of her backpack and Pokeballs in Ash's closet, instead of lugging them around Acheron Memorial. Misty had more than enough defense with her and Ash's Pokemon roaming the hospital. She had to remember that Brock's Pokeballs were still inside her backpack, too, but…Misty really did not want to release them right now. Even though Onix, Crobat, and the rest of Brock's Pokemon would gladly help, Misty was still not ready to face them after Brock's death. Later, in a more appropriate time and place, Misty would inform Brock's Pokemon, but until then, _let them rest._

Yet, "rest" was not always a sure-fire certainty for "peace." Even though Ash had been "resting" for an inordinate amount of time, Misty found no peace in the matter. She could only hope the sleeping boy's consciousness was far away from Acheron's nightmares…somewhere warm, happy, and blissful.

Kneeling before Ash's unconscious form, Misty gently brushed away some of the black hair that fell before the boy's face. She could not help it; Misty bit her lip. Ash was looking much paler than before, proving all the more how time was running out. But before she could begin her hunt, Misty knelt down, placing a hand on Ash's bandaged leg. The makeshift bandages were completely stained in crimson, making Misty chew harder on her lower lip. There was no way for Misty to know "where" exactly that blood on Ash's bandages came from: either from the wound, or from elsewhere in this bloodstained city. Still, there was one way to find out.

_I have to see it._

Honestly, Misty felt she had been ignoring Ash's wound for too long, through no fault of her own. God knew Misty and the others had not been lounging around Acheron City all night, and they always seemed to be busy with some death-defying ordeal. It was true that Misty did not want to waste time. But after Tauris' explanation regarding Tentagator's damn mouth, Misty needed to know the severity of Ash's injury.

Taking a deep shaky breath, the girl started to unwrap Ash's leg, allowing the stained bandages to drop to the dirtied floor. If anything, seeing the extent of Ash's infected wound would be more encouragement Misty needed to move faster during her vaccine scavenger hunt.

_Oh…God…_

The last bandage gracefully fell to the floor. Misty nearly fell as well when she saw Ash's leg. The girl had seen the grisly wound Tentagator left, back when the injury was initially inflicted. Back then, Ash's leg gushed blood, and Misty even momentarily thought his leg was sliced off. She thanked God that Ash's leg was intact, but...little did she suspect the wound to get any _worse_.

The sight was against all laws of logic: logic that Acheron's viruses apparently twisted to suit their own needs. Ash's shredded wound _still_ wept blood, though not as profusely as before. Nevertheless, the fact that the wound never clotted could not possibly be a "good" sign. Chances were, this continual bleeding was credited to the unearthly virus plaguing Ash's veins.

The boy's sliced leg was covered with the red life liquid, but also covered with a sickly purplish fluid. It reminded Misty of all the other infectees throughout Acheron City, sporting purplish-tinted skin. Perhaps the color was another side effect of the virus. Jessie's earlier leg wound had been tinted purplish-maroon, too. Come to think of it, Chief Ulisse _did_ incoherently babble something about the viruses and the color purple. _"Blue vial…red vial…mixes purple…pretty…messy…messy…but pretty…"_ Now, the gashes Tentagator imbedded in Ash's right leg never clotted, and Misty could see infected tissue tinted a sickly maroon. Ash's entire calf felt very cold, and Misty wondered if there was a chance he could walk on it ever again.

But Misty did not want to think such negative, confidence-devouring thoughts. Noticing the flaps of Ash's shredded jeans tended to stick to his wound, Misty started tearing the lower pantleg of Ash's right leg. Misty did not want to put additional foreign items, even clothing fibers, into the wound, any more than necessary. Tearing apart jeans was an effort, but Misty managed to cut the right pantleg up to Ash's knee.

_Ash would probably kill me for doing that._ Ash tended to throw a fuss about his clothes, not in a girlish manner, but in a sentimental manner. Every damn thing held some "special memory" to Ash Ketchum. Above all, there was the precious Pokemon League hat he won. Then there was the jacket Delia specially made for him, the sneakers he had been wearing since the start of his journey, along with umpteen shirts, socks, and foolish things Ash dubbed "lucky." Chances were, Ash would throw a fit if he found out Misty ripped his jeans, and he would spout something about those jeans being "special" in some stupid way.

But honestly, Misty was _hoping_ Ash would wake up and start whining.

_Silence._

She just could not stand Ash's silence anymore!

The brief lightheartedness drained instantly when Misty's aquamarine eyes widened in horror, finally noticing Ash's _knee_. The right knee was never touched by Tentagator's attack, and yet...it sported the same sickly maroon color. Swallowing nervously, Misty delicately rolled Ash's pantleg up a little higher. Her pulse began to pound into her ears when Misty realized the disgusting purplish pigment _never_ left Ash's leg, even in areas _not_ injured. His whole leg looked infected! Quickly and nervously, Misty rolled the pantleg back down to its knee, before the girl rushed to the other pantleg, praying Ash's left leg would be intact. There was no reason for it _not_ to be intact, since the other leg was never touched.

And yet…the color of Ash's left leg was just as stomach churning as the right leg.

_Oh my God_…

Frightened tears welled in her blue eyes as Misty slowly covered up Ash's left leg. All of a sudden, Misty found herself dipping her head, unable to look at Ash's legs, in fear she may scream and attract unwanted attention. How could this have happened? _The...virus must SPREAD throughout the bloodstream, and not just stay in one place in the body. _Meaning, Ash's wounded leg was not the 'only' body part Misty would have to worry about. Ash's _whole body_ was at risk!

_Oh God, please no. Don't do this to him! Don't take Ash away from me!_

"...M-Misty...?"

Blinking back her tears, Misty's head shot back up like a bullet. As if her prayers were answered, the red-haired girl felt ever so relieved to see Ash's brown eyes again. There were times during Acheron City when Misty feared she might never see those chocolate orbs again. Of course, Ash's eyes currently did not retain the usual spunk and optimism Misty deeply missed. His eyes were darker, bloodshot, and Ash's eyelids had difficulty staying open, though there was still life behind them. Misty would contend herself with that.

A watery smile pulled her lips, while Misty carefully stroked the jawbone of Ash's hanging head. The poor boy could hardly hold up his head, but _Ash is still alive_, Misty had to remind herself. After all, _Ash always was a fighter._

But 'fighter' or not, Misty knew time was still of the essence. She did not have a watch, so it was anyone's guess how much time she had left before the citywide lockdown. At best, Misty had less than two hours to find the antidote, flee the hospital, and get Ash to the city's southern exit. Misty had better get her ass moving.

"Ash?" the girl asked softly, using her stroking fingers to coerce Ash to look at her. Instead, the weak boy turned his head in the direction of Misty's hand, tiredly resting his hand against the warmth of her palm. Ash's weak state reminded Misty of Brock's last moments, and it tore Misty apart. No, she could not lose Ash, too. Misty refused it! There was still life in Ash's eyes, and those eyes, however weak they appeared, were still on Misty, silently acknowledging her presence and words. Misty had not lost Ash yet.

"There's a vaccine in this hospital," Misty positively informed, being sure not to say there "might" be a vaccine. She wanted to remain confident. Even though Misty's optimism was dwindling, she would stay as positive as possible for Ash. Heavens knew the boy spiraled into fatalism this evening, and Misty did not want Ash to go through that ever again. "I don't know where it is, though, so the Pokemon and I are gonna' go look for it."

Misty's plan sounded like a good idea. Of course, Ash was not in a sound enough mental condition to dub anything "wise" or "unwise" at the moment. His garbled thoughts were disorienting, driving Ash to run on basic instinct instead of logical thought. Technically, Ash almost always ran on gut instinct instead of logic, but tonight was different.

Not properly thinking, but still his typical self deep down, Ash nodded blankly. Then, to Misty's surprise, the thoughtless boy lifted his head…while also attempting to staggeringly lift himself to his feet! Naturally, Ash did not get very far, and Misty gently coerced him to sit back down before further injuring himself. Wincing and breathing heavily, Ash was astounded at hard it was to move, and he probably would have fallen had Misty not intervened. But how _else_ was Ash supposed to help Misty search the hospital?

Misty knew Ash was not going to like what she was about to say, but this time around, words _had_ to be spoken. "I'll go by myself, Ash. You just stay here and rest."

Misty was right; Ash did _not_ like what she said. Infected or not, Ash absolutely hated being so reliant on others. He was not trying to be stubborn or arrogant, but Ash just liked to get himself out of his own messes. Time and time again, Ash learned that when a person becomes "too" reliant on another, the reliance tends to backfire. There was nothing wrong with being close to others, but in the event Ash lost his source of reliance, recovery was exceptionally painful. He relived that lessen whenever Ash had to bid farewell to old friends and Pokemon. Ash always took Pokemon departures personally. And, though he would be damned to ever admit it, Ash never did recover well after the falling-out he and Gary's friendship had years ago. The end of their friendship was bitter and both boys still had tendencies of taking out that anger, and pain, on each other. Even long before Gary and Pokemon, Ash knew the devastation that comes from losing an object of one's reliance. The poor little boy learned that lesson the hard way on the morning Ash woke up and found only _one_ parent sitting at his kitchen table.

History was potentially repeating itself, and Misty was the last person Ash wanted to lose.

Unfortunately, it was evident that Ash was going to have to push aside his fears, suck it up, and continue to rely on Misty. The fact of the matter was that Ash could not walk on his weak legs, and he did not want to burden or slow down Misty. How _else _could she find the vaccine? Ash did not want to be a nuisance.

_But...that's what I am_, Ash resentfully admitted to himself, looking away from Misty for a moment, down at his wounded, unveiled leg. Seeing the grisly wound out in the open made Ash feel dizzy, but he did not want to faint again. He already showed enough signs of weakness tonight. The proud boy was sick of being scared, crying, fainting, falling down, and falling asleep…

_…Oh God._

Ash's dark brown eyes suddenly widened in horror. _When I fell asleep..._

_"Help!"_

"_Myst…"_

_"Get…way' from…ME!"_

_"…Misty? W-what's wrong?"_

_"Get…gt…AWA-Y! Oh…God…s…omeone' he-lp! HELP!"_

When he had that gruesome nightmare…

_"But…I'm here to help you."_

_"I…sa-id…gt 'way! Dam…yu-ou! Gt-get a…AWAY!"_

_"I'm right here...to help..."_

When Ash dreamed about…

_"Misty...I-I'm so sorry...I'm...so..."_

_"N-nooo! S-top! GE-T 'WAY! …P'EASE! I-"_

_Oh my God...that was no dream. _All the proof Ash needed was right on his infected leg, confirming that the boy's gruesome nightmare _would come true_.

_No._

Ash would not allow that to happen. He still held a feeble grip on his sanity, after all. He was still Ash Ketchum, and that meant only one thing:

He would _not_ allow himself to hurt Misty.

Fighting the molecular war against the acidic Acheron virus, while also enduring disturbing recollections of his nightmare, as no small feat. Nevertheless, Ash bit through the pain, attempting to hold up his head by himself. Yes, he would overcome this damned virus. Ash was not the type to give up. He would fight this!

However, Ash did not care about himself at the moment. If there was a chance of him hurting Misty, willingly or unwillingly, then that was not a price Ash was willing to pay, even for a damn vaccine. Brock had already sacrificed himself, as did Nina (to Ash's knowledge, anyway). Plus, since Ash currently did not see Jessie, James, Meowth in the vicinity, God only knew what happened to them while he blacked out. Ash was fortunate to still have Misty!

His head bobbed uneasily like a floating cork. It was difficult for Ash to make eye contact with Misty, so he absentmindedly looked wherever his eyes traversed. Misty's trouser straps had been cut, and her backpack was missing from her shoulder. Ash's thoughts and memories were not flawless at the moment, but _When did that happen?_ Ash briefly wondered, furrowing his brow. _How long was I out?_

It did not matter. As Ash's droopy eyes descended to Misty's shorts, the tired, disoriented boy realized only one specific detail about this moment.

Ash did not know why, but for whatever reason, there was a gun in Misty's right short pocket.

"M-Myst?"

Ash's scraggly, wan voice cut Misty like a knife. Now was not the time for the kids to sit down and chat, but who was Misty to deny Ash her attention? "Yeah?"

Swallowing hard, Ash refused to make eye contact with her, since his eyes perpetually drifted from Misty's gun to Ash's wounded leg. Ash may have had tendencies of being dense, but even he could tell the infection spread elsewhere in his body. God only knew how much longer it would take for the boy's _entire _body to be consumed. Very soon, Ash would become just like everyone else in Acheron City, with his sights set on his next victim. Then he would be targeting the girl standing right before him, identically to his nightmare. Ash was not stupid enough to ignore the more-than-obvious signs his dream foretold.

_Misty's strong…but…I REFUSE to hurt her!_

_But...what if I can't stop myself? I don't think zombies realize what they do._

Ash still remembered Officer Gordon's heartbreaking tale of the police station ambush:

"_To be totally honest, since we were blind to the outside world, all of us here first assumed terrorists were invading Acheron. But when those things broke into the building, and we…realized they weren't terrorists, but were actually our friends, neighbors…family…_

_"Raymond was bitten by his wife. And poor Cleo…she was bitten by her son…her…seven-year-old son. Even in the kid's…'condition,' there was no way Cleo could shoot the little guy…"_

Zombies were just mindless killing machines.

_I couldn't stop myself in that dream, after all._

_If I can't stop myself…then Misty…_

…_Misty will have to stop me._

Ash was not thinking clearly. That much was clear. But at that moment, Ash _thought_ he was thinking the most rational solution to end this problem once and for all.

"Misty…k-kill me."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**: Yup…I'm brutal…you guys can say it. ^_~

Honestly, even though this chapter is shorter than Ch.10, I enjoyed writing Ch.11 a helluva lot more. (*Sighs* I've _still_ got a hang-up on Ch.10, so don't mind me)

So, who expected Butch/Cassidy to show up in this story? I'll admit, they're not going to get a "huge" role in this fic, but…well, why should I spoil the next few chapters? You guys can find out what B&C will be up to. Fear not, I am NOT going to turn them into the bumbling JJ&M-style idiots as seen in the _Pokemon Chronicles / Housou _series (technically, this fic would take place before Chronicles, anyway). In this fic, Butch and Cassidy will be their original/crueler/smarter selves, prior to whatever the hell turned them into morons come Chronicles (*poor, poor Butch and Cassidy!*).

Well, cliffhangers and revelations aside, I certainly hope everybody enjoyed this week's double-posting of Chs.10+11 (I hope it made up for the long wait). My sweet readers are totally worth the effort this story gets! ^_^ Thanks again for all of your support!


	12. Outbreak at the Hospital

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, _Resident Evil / Biohazard_, _Cinderella_, or Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_.

**COMMENTS**: Okey-doke, onto Ch.12! After all, I'm sure everybody's dying to know what happens after Ch.11's cliffhanger. ^_^

* **Content Disclaimer**: The latter portion of this chapter contains a potentially disturbing segment and gory violence. Readers are probably sick of reading this, but you should know the drill by now: reader discretion is advised.

**

* * *

**

**CARNAGE NECROPOLIS**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**FILE #012: "Outbreak at the Hospital"**

Misty felt as though somebody kicked her in the back. No, on second thought, it was more accurate to claim Misty felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Even then, the allusion was lagging. At the moment, it was difficult for the poor redhead to understand the plethora of pains and emotions that overwhelmed her young body.

Perhaps the best comparison Misty could make at the moment was that she felt like someone stabbed her through the heart. Yes, that allusion was much more definitive. Some sick, sadistic, omnipotent bastard just ran a rusted lance through the girl's heart. The steel tip impaled her bleeding chest, and the long wooden shaft was plunged into the ground below her. Then the killer would abandon her in some nameless nowhere. Whatever remained of Misty would be left to die, propped like a kebob served on a skewer for Hades' scavengers to peck and drink her pouring life. Stunned and emptied, it felt as though there was nothing left of Misty.

Unfortunately, dying would be the easy way out of this hell, and Misty knew she was not that fortunate. She was still very much alive. Sadly, right now, living was more painful than the aforementioned death. Death meant peace and rest, and "peace and rest" were not privileges offered in Acheron City.

Everything spun on a spindle, faster and faster, coaxing the redhead to nearly succumb to seductive unconsciousness. Undeniably, Misty deserved a long blissful rest after tonight. The urge to give into the looming unconscious was so strong that the girl thought she actually passed out and was currently hallucinating. Which way was up? Down? Left or right? It was all the same: meaningless.

Surely, this chaos could only be credited to a dream. Perhaps everything that happened tonight was just some asinine nightmare after all. Eventually, Misty would wake up, tell Ash and Brock about her wacko dream, and the kids would have a hearty laugh. Brock would lecture something along the lines of "I think you've been watching too many scary movies, Myst." Knowing eloquent Ash, he would probably say some smart-assed tease such as "Misty's going crazy, Brock!" But either way, as long as tonight proved to be nothing more than a silly, stupid dream, Misty would be content.

However…

As nice as it would be for the events in Acheron to be just a silly, stupid dream, Misty knew better. She was not dreaming, and she sure as hell was not dead. Either of the two options was too generous for the likes of this nightmarish city, like "get out of jail free" cards. Fortunately, Misty was granted one way of being able to distinguish reality from fantasy, and she had Ash to thank for it.

_"Misty...k-kill me."_

Ash's words kept repeating in Misty's mind like a broken record. What was worse was how the record kept playing a horrid requiem: over and over and over and _over and OVER and friggen OVER _until its listener went _insane_! Madness would provoke the listener to shatter the record into a billion shards, but peace still would never come. The grating song would _never_ leave the listener's etched memory, _over and over_, until Misty grabbed a gun and ended this Goddamned insanity once and for all! The red-haired girl was a resilient young woman, but everyone had his or her limits and Misty was no exception. Why the hell did she not just give up? Surely, nobody would frown upon Misty for honorably accepting defeat in this hopeless situation.

But of course, Misty had a _reason_ not to give up.

_Ash._

Yet…

_"Misty...k-kill me."_

And yet, Misty's "reason for not giving up" just asked…no, he _told_ her to do the unthinkable.

_"There's only one bullet left, Misty. Use it wisely."_

The absolute most painful, gut-wrenching aspect of this unbelievable scene was that Misty had the means to carry out the retched deed, too.

Appalled tears watered her aquamarine eyes as Misty stared blankly at Ash. _No_. She did not want to hear or believe what the boy just spoke. Back and forth, the girl's head nervously shook in utter disbelief. Ash was known for saying incredibly stupid and downright unbelievable things, but…

_"Misty...k-kill me."_

…But those three little words were absolutely beyond Misty's comprehension.

Her first assumption was Ash's infection was warping his mind and making him say stupid things…stupider than usual, anyway. Chief Ulisse babyishly babbled incoherent nonsense upon his infection, though he infected himself with God-knew how many samples. Ulisse was obviously an "extreme" case of the Acheron infection. Conversely, Brock's infection did not seem to make him babble to the delirious extremes as Ulisse's. The teen was still capable of telling his friends his painful farewells, after all. Of course, both Ulisse and Brock had been infected in different ways: Ulisse self-infected himself, and Brock was bitten by a zombie. Tauris did mention something about there potentially being different side effects of infections, depending on the infector. Jessie had been bitten like Brock, but her symptoms were not 100% identicle to the teenager's, either. Hell, Jessie went on a malice streak during her infection! In Ash's case, Tentagator infected him, so there was no reason to assume the boy's symptoms would be identical to Brock's, Ulisse's, or Jessie's infections. So Misty automatically assumed Ash was just talking nonsense. The poor boy was too inebriated by his infection to realize what he spoke or did, and such squeezed what little remained of Misty's crushed heart.

Not even knowing how to undertake a situation such as this, Misty took a deep shaky breath to calm herself. Only a tiny fraction of her nerves calmed, but it was better than nothing. Now, more than ever, Misty could not afford to get flustered and throw logic and caution to the wind. Thinking logically was not an easy task, but Misty had to do it. She _would_ do it. Yes, it was indeed true that Misty's magnum had one more bullet left in its chamber.

However, Misty was most certainly _not_ about to use that final bullet on Ash! She did not care if Ash told her to do it. She did not care if every human and Pokemon in the world crowded around her and chanted, "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" Misty would not even care if Fate claimed it was Ash's so-called predetermined "destiny" to die by Misty's hand! And she definitely would not listen if the gods ganged up on her and ordered Misty to kill Ash, lest she burn in Hell for all eternity. Whatever the odds, whatever the consequences, Misty would defy them all if that was what it took. She would sooner fire that bullet into her own skull before killing Ash!

"A-Ash..." Misty's voice crackled, but she persevered as best as possible. If there was no way of being prepared for this crazy night, then there was no way Misty could have been prepared for this very moment. So when all else failed, Misty did the best she could: speaking with her heart, the only part of her that seemed capable of handling Ash's breaking words.

Fortunately, Misty knew that even though Ash's words broke her heart, they broke _his_ heart, too. The hopeless tears she saw filling the boy's brown eyes were the only evidence supporting the notion that, infected or not, Ash was still Ash. It was _not_ the infection that drove the raven-haired boy to say such painful words. Ash was speaking through his own will and with his own heart. Misty had not lost Ash just yet.

_"Misty...k-kill me."_

Misty had no intentions of losing Ash, either.

Blinking away her own tears, Misty carefully placed a hand on the boy's cold right knee. As if her hand pressed a pressure plate to activate a mechanism, Ash's head instantly lowered, almost shamefully. Misty's next automatic assumption was that the eternally prideful Ash was embarrassed for getting infected. The temperamental redhead did have tendencies of lecturing Ash whenever he did something brash or got himself into trouble. The perfect example was whenever Ash spent an afternoon training in the pouring rain. Misty and Brock would warn Ash about the dangers, and he would justify his foolishness by claiming "smart Pokemon Masters train in rain or shine!" To be expected, a few hours later, the self-proclaimed "smart Pokemon Master" would return to Misty and Brock with a scratchy throat and runny nose. Then for the next few days, Brock and Pikachu would listen to the oh-so melodious orchestras of Ash's "a-choos!" followed by Misty's "I-told-you-sos!"

However, tonight was no such case. For once, Ash's current state was not on account of recklessness, clumsiness, foolishness, or any of the other typical culprits that instigated the accident-prone boy's hospital visits. In fact, Ash was indisputably innocent in this matter. The boy's injury was identical to that of a solider wounded while defending his country. By no means did Misty consider Ash's attempts at saving Pikachu to be "reckless." Ash's efforts in protecting his precious first Pokemon might have been in vain, but they were nevertheless heartfelt. If anyone was to blame for Ash's injury, it was Tentagator.

More specifically, _Team Rocket _was at fault. After what happened in the chemical plant, Misty understood that Tentagator was just another weapon in Team Rocket's arsenal. A weapon may take a life, but that was only because someone initially used, set free, or ordered that weapon to take lives. This did not mean Misty forgave or felt sorry for the tentacle fiend. If given the opportunity, she would happily kill the bioweapon freak, perhaps with the one bullet Nina gave Misty. Still, the girl's eyes had finally been opened to understand the rightful "monsters" of Acheron City, and scariest part about it was none of those monsters were undead.

_But Ash…Ash isn't a monster._

If Ash believed Misty would lecture him for getting infected, he was going to be disappointed. There certainly was no reason for Ash to be ashamed, either. True, getting infected was nothing to celebrate, but Misty still believed Ash should be proud of himself for doing his very best to save Pikachu. And if Ash believed "death" was a justifiable consequence for his infection, then Misty was going to disappoint him all over again.

_"If you d-die...I might-"_

Misty still had yet to forget Ash's earlier semi-suicidal words, too.

_"Misty...k-kill me."_

Déjà vu is a bitch.

_"Don't you DARE talk like that, Ash Ketchum! Don't even THINK about things like that, Ash! Do you hear me?"_

She was not going to reiterate herself. Misty easily recalled her earlier discussion with Ash, and she had a sinking suspicion Ash was recalling the same memory. If he were _not_ thinking her identical thoughts, then Ash would not have started chewing his lower lip. The emotional boy was not exactly a textbook definition of "discreet."

Misty was not looking forward to this conversation, but she did not have much of a choice. "Ash, don't talk like this," softly spoke Misty, swallowing a lump forming in her throat. There was no way she was going to allow Ash to give up, and Misty was certainly not going to carry out the deed of killing him, either. She promised that the duo would get through this night, and Misty was going to keep her promise. In her eyes, there were no excuses for Ash to be talking so fatalistically.

"There's no reason for you to say such things, Ash. None of this is your fault." Misty had already traversed this topic as well, and she was not going to rehash that conversation, either. To Misty's knowledge, Ash had no excuse to justify spiraling back into his earlier bout of self-loathing and hopelessness.

If only Misty knew…

_"Misty...I-I'm so sorry...I'm...so..."_

_"N-nooo! S-top! GE-T 'WAY! …P'EASE! I-"_

Technically, Ash never told Misty about the first nightmare he endured in Acheron City, the one that painstakingly foreshadowed Pikachu's demise. Almost as punishment for ignoring the earlier dream, Ash lost Pikachu. Now, history was repeating itself. The boy had a dream about Misty's death, and by God, Ash was not going to make the same mistake twice! What more of a hint did Ash need? Hell, the dream was not even a "hint," it was a friggen "declaration" that _you WILL kill Misty!_

"_There's no reason for you to say such things, Ash. None of this is your fault."_

Part of Ash knew this matter was not his fault. To say he fully absolved himself for tonight's deaths in Acheron City was a lie. The guilt no longer hurt as relentlessly as before Misty's earlier lecture, but the guilt still occasionally stung. Ash accepted that Team Rocket was the spider spinning a deadly web in Acheron. But there was still that nagging little voice pestering Ash, reminding that _he _was the reason Brock and Pikachu innocently walked into Team Rocket's web. Perhaps it was oxymoronic of Ash to think that way: forgiving and not forgiving himself all at once. Yet, the wounds left in the wake of his friends' deaths were still fresh, and they were not expected to heal overnight. In time, Ash expected the wounds to stop bleeding. In time, he would accept what happened tonight. In time, he would forgive himself and get on with his life. In time…

…But "time" was not in overabundance at the moment, was it? Ash did not even know about the damn lockdown, and yet the boy still knew he and Misty were fighting an emptying hourglass. The only difference was that Ash's hourglass was keenly fixated on the boy's infection. Sooner than later, Ash would become one of the demons he fought in Acheron City. Perhaps this was justice.

After all, Ash _did _agree earlier that of he ever got infected…he would have Goddamned deserved it.

But it no longer mattered. Whether or not Ash deserved this infection, he did not believe Misty deserved to die, especially by Ash's hands. Misty claimed tonight was not Ash's fault, but if kids did not hurry, Misty's death _would _be Ash's fault.

_Just like my dream...when I hurt her. But...I didn't just 'hurt' her_, Ash disturbingly remembered, the disgusting images replaying through his mind. Misty cried and screamed in agony, and _he _was the one _making _her cry and scream in agony. _He _killed her and _he _tore her to bloody pieces. It was all because of _him_, and it did not matter if Ash meant to kill Misty or if he meant to save her. The end result was that Misty would _die_. Who gave a shit about the details? Death is still death, no matter how many pussyfoot excuses, good intentions, and pointed fingers were issued to "justify" or "ease the pain."

"I'm…I-I'm infected, Myst…" Ash choked matter-of-factly, staring at the liquefied image of his mutilated right leg. He could feel the virus devouring his body and sanity bit by bit, but Ash still had a firm enough grasp on his will to stay focused. Ash did not fully understand the side effects of the Acheron virus. However, whatever Tentagator tossed into Ash's bloodstream _must _have been dissimilar from Brock and Jessie's infections. Even Ash could tell there was a significant difference between Tentagator and Acheron's typical zombies. Whether or not this "difference" would lead to good or bad results, Ash preferred not to find out, at least with Misty nearby. If she refused to kill Ash, the next best alternative was for Misty to _run_. The bottom line was "I don't…want to h-hurt you."

This moment was getting a tad _too_ reminiscent of Brock's last moments.

"_I don't…want…h-hurt you…g-go…still…can!"_

Ash did not want a repeat performance of Pikachu's demise, but Misty did not want a repeat performance of Brock's demise, either. The memories alone forced Misty to blink back more oncoming tears. It was ironic how Ash swore he did not want to hurt Misty. Yet, Ash's painful words were hurting her deeper than any wounds he could have inflicted as a zombie. Even if Ash mutated right this second and ripped Misty to ribbons, the shredding pain would probably be miniscule compared to Ash's hurtful words.

_I do NOT want to lose Ash! _"Ash…I _know _you won't hurt me," Misty knew with the utmost certainly, shaking her head to claim dominance over the tempting tears. Breaking down was not in Misty's favor, even though Ash's words most certainly had the power to make Misty cry.

In her younger years, schoolyard bullies often tormented Misty with crude phrases such as "why aren't you as pretty as your big sisters?" Misty was too tough of a tomboy to give those bullies the satisfactions of seeing her cry. Fistfights and punishments always followed. Her older sisters would not be pleased when Misty came home, usually with a not-so-nice note from her teacher explaining the redhead's behavior at school. But in her sisters' favors, once Daisy, Violet, and Lily understood the _reason_ behind Misty's actions, they were the first to defend and comfort their baby sister. Only then would Misty let go of the tears. The elder sisters were notorious for teasing Misty, but they never tolerated it whenever someone from _outside_ the family dared to mock Misty.

This situation was not overly different, albeit only reversed on a few levels. Ash's hurtful words were most definitely taunting Misty with oncoming tears, just like those cruel bullies did years ago. Nevertheless, the headstrong redhead remained as steadfast as possible, knowing later in a more fitting location she could relinquish her sorrow. But as for the 'comfort' side of the stories, the roles were reversed. Misty was not technically the only one who needed reassuring words to alleviate the pain. Because, no matter how much Ash's spoken words cut Misty, it was painstakingly obvious that the words cut Ash ten times deeper.

_"Ash…I KNOW you won't hurt me."_

To be expected, the boy's quivering lips parted, obviously to contradict Misty's notion. Having the clairvoyance to expect Ash's stubborn rebuttal, Misty's index finger shut his lips as quickly as they opened. She did not want to listen to the boy's pessimism, especially because "I'm gonna' find that vaccine, Ash."

Brown eyes blinked once, apparently not believing Misty's promise. Well, that just meant Misty was going to have to try harder to convince Ash. With her other hand, Misty carefully stroked the back of her fingers across the boy's cooling cheek. She had to remind herself not to bog down with that morbid detail. Infection or no infection, Ash was still himself, and that was enough for Misty. If he could overcome this hell, so could Misty.

"I will find the vaccine," Misty repeated, though with greater certainty and determination than before. For added assurance, the girl drew closer to the boy, eyes locking with no possible room for disputes or negativity. The finger she had over Ash's mouth went to his other cheek, holding the boy's head in place to keep him focused. Misty had a duty to cleanse Ash of his infection. However, the redhead also had a duty to cleanse the disheartened boy of his self-inflicted torment, rooted in Brock and Pikachu's deaths. Misty was not stupid enough to believe Ash had fully gotten over that issue, if he ever would get over it. "And when I do find that vaccine…" sweetly added Misty, "…I'm gonna' make you all better."

Her promise was wrapped in a watery smile, and from Ash's perspective, the smile almost looked maternal. A few hours ago, Misty was ranting and raving as though there was no tomorrow. But perhaps fiery Misty _did _have a gentle maternal side, considering Togepi, plus all the ways Misty nursed Ash's wounds tonight. Ash knew he was in Misty's good hands, but…it was his _own_ hands Ash worried about. _What if I…_

Ash just could not get those images out of his mind.

_I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to lose her._

_"Get…way' from…ME!"_

_But…what if…_

_"Get…gt…AWA-Y! Oh…God…s…omeone' he-lp! HELP!"_

_…What if…the vaccine doesn't work?_

_"I…sa-id…gt 'way! Dam…yu-ou! Gt-get a…AWAY!"_

…_If…if I can't stop myself…_

_"N-nooo! S-top! GE-T 'WAY! …P'EASE! I-"_

_…If…I…k-k-kill her…_

_No_. Misty was wasting too much time! She should not even bother searching for the stupid vaccine. The girl needed to run as fast as her legs could permit, far away from this city, far away from danger…far away from…Ash…

Just like before, Ash opened his mouth to protest. Just like before, Misty expected his response, and she shut up Ash before any unwanted words escaped his mouth. But very _unlike_ before, Misty's fingers were too busy to silence the dispirited boy.

So her lips did the honors.

Granted, now was a very inopportune time for this, so Misty kept it brief. But even a quick peck was powerful enough to slice through Ash's horrid "what-ifs." As if she possessed the power, Misty's lips drained Ash's poisonous thoughts. Acheron's vaccine was supposedly "purified blood." Conversely, Misty best resembled purifying waters, sparkling like the moisture she felt dampen the fingers caressing Ash's cheeks. Misty was mindful to wipe away his tears as she parted, noticing Ash's said cheeks had gone from cold to lukewarm for a millisecond. His brief blush was all it took for Misty's heart to flutter. Infected or clean, Ash was still Ash, and that meant the world to Misty.

Of course, the pinkness on the boy's face could not be _entirely_ credited to blush, either. It was difficult for Misty to tell whether or not Ash pursed his lips due to her kiss, or due to his poor attempt at containing his frightened emotions. Maybe it was because of both. Ash tried to dip his head again, just as before, but Misty's own forehead gently caught his this time. Foreheads to foreheads, she could feel each of the boy's timid vibrations and choppy breaths.

"I'm…s-scared…Misty…"

Tear-pricked aquamarine eyes softened alongside another squeeze inside Misty's chest. The girl almost said "me too," but Misty declined. Saying so might intensify Ash's fears, and that was not Misty's job. Besides, it went without saying that Misty, Ash, and everyone else was scared. There was never any reason _not _to be scared in Acheron City. Though, one could not deny that this very moment was scarier than anything else the kids endured in this city. The thought of losing each other…

…The red-haired girl refused to think that way. "I'm here, Ash. I'll take care of you," Misty promised again. Her words probably struck another blow to Ash's damn pride, but for once, Misty did not notice any signs of discomfort from the boy. Truly, she liked that. It filled Misty with utmost confidence in knowing Ash trusted her with his very life, and that he was not going to badger himself for relying on her, either. The virus was obviously changing Ash, but Misty also knew not all of Ash's changes were necessarily bad. Frankly, she did not believe this current "change" in Ash had anything to do with his infection. Misty felt proud of him.

"Wait for me in here," she whispered into Ash's nearest ear, before pulling herself away from him once and for all. Honestly, Misty did not like the idea of leaving the boy alone and unarmed, despite her little "safe zone" for Ash. However, Nina's revolver only carried one bullet, and Misty was _not _about to leave it in Ash's possession. Minutes ago, the hopeless boy told Misty to kill him, after all. Misty trusted Ash, but because of the virus warping his already sensitive mental state, the redhead knew leaving a gun in Ash's hands was definitely not a wise choice. Besides, Bayleaf was nearby to watch over Ash's closet, and Misty left the rest of her and Brock's Pokeballs in Ash's closet, too. Ash would be safe. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Hold on, Ash."

Easier said than done, of course, but Ash obediently nodded. Now was probably the ideal chance to sneak a cliché "last glance" at Misty, but Ash sure as hell did not want to think cynically anymore. Negativity was not a part of who he was, but…now that he was infected…who exactly was Ash? Would it even matter once he fully succumbed to the infection?

_Yes…it would matter to Misty_, and if it mattered to Misty, it mattered to Ash.

He would fight this.

…At least, Ash would fight as long as humanly possible, before the inhuman virus contaminating his veins claimed their prize. If the virus wanted him, let it try to consume Ash. Let the infection fight him until Hell froze over, but Ash Ketchum was not going to go down without a fight.

Misty would be proud.

And Misty was proud…_very_ proud. Closing the closet door, she said a silent prayer to any available Pokemon gods willing to look after her precious little object of affection. Misty, too, did not want to waste time pondering potential "last glances" and "last moments" together. Frankly, if this was the end, Misty just wanted to remember Ash as the brave young man she always knew he was deep down. Visual images were lackluster compared to the emotions that welled in Misty's heart.

She would fight this.

She would do it for Ash.

_Flap! Flap! Flap!_

Snapped out of her train of thought, Misty finally tore her glassy eyes away from Ash's closet. Greeted by the swooping Noctowl, the redhead was instantly brought back to the reality at hand. "Noctowl, what is it?" she asked, noticing the bird was motioning with full plumage, directing Misty's attention to the nearby stairwell leading to the upper floors the owl recently scrutinized. Remembering her mission, the girl's heart swelled with hope, while also trying not to get her hopes up too high, either. Noctowl's news was not guaranteed to be 'good' news, of course. "Did…did you find anything?"

To the joy of Misty's fluttered heart, Noctowl nodded with an energetic "Bbrhhooooh!" before promptly cuing the girl to follow upstairs. Granted, Noctowl never said it found the vaccine, but the bird obviously found 'something' that would most likely assist Misty, and hopefully help Ash, too.

The redhead said another quick prayer. After one final glance at Ash's closet, Misty took a deep breath and ran as fast as she could behind the hovering Noctowl. Misty would not only fight the rest of her way through this night, she _would_ save Ash.

_Wait for me, Ash._

As if he could hear her thoughts, the boy enveloped in the closet's darkness nodded once. Honestly, Ash did not feel safe being shut behind the door of a flimsy and stinky closet, but he was in no position to complain. Not having the luxury to do anything more constructive, Ash wrapped his arms around his numb knees…_numb_…that could not be a good sign, could it? Ash did not want to read too deeply into whatever was happening to his body. Times like these, Ash really wished he had Pikachu to hold. He needed to feel the mouse's silky fur, hear Pikachu's sweet voice, and…_dammit_, thinking about that poor mouse was going to make Ash lose whatever fraction of composure he had left!

So he did the next best thing, noticing Misty's backpack had been left at his feet. He was surprised Misty never took it with her, but after grabbing it, Ash noticed the bag's strap was cut. _When did that happen? _Ash wondered again, before coming to the assumption that quite a bit must have transpired during his blackout in the chemical plant. He still had yet to even know whatever happened to Jessie, James, Meowth, and Nina, but perhaps Ash was better off not knowing. Right now, the only thoughts that kept him sane were those relevant to the obvious.

_Misty._

Her red backpack was stained crimson-brown. It stank of drying blood. But somehow, the bag still carried faint traces of warmth and scents of the girl who was fighting to save Ash's life. With nothing left to do but have faith in Misty, Ash wrapped his arms around her backpack, holding it to his chest as he would with his late Pikachu. Between Misty's lingering fragrance on her backpack, and her lingering warmth on Ash's lips…

…Ash knew he was blushing. Frankly, such was the best evidence proving the stability of his humanity. The feelings in his chest were the last shreds of hope Ash had as his very existence slowly neared the gates of Hell.

* * *

_"Well, well, I'll be damned. Look who's here."_

"_Psh! We should've expected you three stooges would be here."_

Jessie, James, and Meowth simply could not believe it. Mere minutes ago, the ex-Rockets thought they had endured more than an unhealthy share of surprises and revelations in Acheron City. They witnessed and fought undead humans and Pokemon, and narrowly escaped the clutches of the bioengineered abomination that was Tentagator. Plus, they met people who happened to dabble into both the "good" and the "bad" sides of this city's dilemma. On top of all that, they even learned more than a confusing plethora of information regarding Team Rocket's Khimaira-Jects, without still fully understanding the entire situation. Surely, this night could not possibly get anymore overwhelming, could it?

Yet, lo and behold, it seemed Jessie, James, and Meowth were not going to be able to simply "walk out" of Acheron City's gates. _Of course not! _Jessie snorted sarcastically to herself, before glaring sapphire eyes into the menacing amethysts behind the biohazard suit-clad woman standing in her way. And of all people who had to be Jessie and James' next hindrances, the enemies _had _to be Cassidy and Butch! _'Walking away' from a situation is too Goddamn easy, and we can't have that, can we?_

Frankly, Jessie immediately considered Butch and Cassidy's fashionably late cameo to be grating. After dealing with Tentagator, Nina, Tauris, and legions of undead of all shapes and sizes, Jessie did not have time or patience to deal with her rivals. She did not even need Butch and Cassidy to remove their face masks for Jessie to know those arrogant jerks were probably reveling at the opportunity to battle or mock Jessie and James. Time was of the essence, and Jessie had enough of this city's asininity.

"Long time no see, Jessie dear," the catty Cassidy purred, placing her gloved hands on her hips in an overly haughty manner. The blonde was obviously looking for a fight, or catfight, and Jessie was not going to humor her tonight. "What brings you to this 'lovely' city?"

The blonde woman's arrogant nosiness chipped away whatever little tolerance Jessie had left. Now was most certainly not the time for this nonsense, so Jessie cut to the chase. Running a hand through her unruly red locks, Jessie scoffed viciously. "Listen bitch, we don't have time to deal with the likes of _you_!"

Unexpectedly, Cassidy's rifle-toting partner furiously piped up "The name's 'Butch,' not 'Bitch'!"

If this moment had not been so hectic, Jessie and her cohorts would have comically fallen to the ground. Instead, James did the next best thing, sweatdropping and grinning mischievously. "Uh…actually, I think Jessie was talking to your blonde bombshell of a partner, Botch."

If Wobbuffet were still active, the blue blob would have popped out and chimed "Woooobbuffet!" Instead, the Togepi in James' arms did the honors and trilled a "Togi togi piiiirrrriiiii!" for similar effect, earning a snicker from the proud uncle Meowth.

Maroon eyes blinking behind his mask, the equally sweatdropping Butch then exchanged an impish glance with his annoyed partner. "Oh…" before realizing, "…Er, wait, it's still _Butch_, dammit!"

"'Sticks and stones,' Jessie," shrugged Cassidy, obviously unfazed by both of Jessie and James' "bitch" and "blonde bombshell" remarks. Jessie and James were _lesser _agents compared to Cassidy and Butch. There was no need for the purple-eyed woman to humor, or even acknowledge, whatever her _subordinates_ babbled.

Nevertheless, Cassidy still noticed that 12-guage shotgun in her rival's hand. Granted, Jessie was not pointing the weapon at anyone. The gun just hung by the redhead's side in a very useless, unprofessional manner. Cassidy never liked to admit Jessie's strong points, but the red-haired Rocket had once been one of Team Rocket's finer markswomen. In their rookie days, Jessie's aim was even better than Cassidy's, before the blonde superseded Jessie's ranks. Even so, Cassidy was well aware that Jessie knew how to handle a gun, which was why Cassidy drew her pistol and trained it between Jessie's sapphire eyes. "Drop it!"

Jessie was also unfazed by her rival's order. She knew her shotgun was empty, but Cassidy and Butch did not know that. The redhead was tempted by the idea of 'pretending' the weapon was loaded, more or less to piss off Cassidy and Butch. However, Jessie and her crew had better things to amuse their concentration. Besides, her 12-guage was empty, useless, and Jessie did not have the means or time to reload. She doubted her illustrious rivals would offer any shells, either. So, for once, Jessie did as Cassidy said, tossing the clanking shotgun to the ground.

"Good girl," Cassidy sneered, speaking as though she were talking to her faithful pet. The blonde was obviously pleasuring herself with the knowledge that Jessie actually listened to her for once. The very idea of bowing to Cassidy was more nauseating to Jessie's churned insides than Acheron's grotesque undead. Since James looked unarmed, Cassidy saw no fault in lowering her weapon. She really never considered buffoons like Jessie and James to be 'threats,' anyway. Jessie was defenseless, and James was only carrying two Pokemon in his arms. One Pokemon was that weird talking Meowth, and the other was…_a Togepi?_

That egg was nostalgic. Cassidy knew Jessie and James were too brainless to catch a rare Togepi. _No, this Togepi is familiar_. Where had Cassidy seen that baby before?

Not that it mattered, of course. "So, stealing five-cent Pokemon again, I see…" Cassidy snorted, flaring Jessie's noticeable temper. Technically, Cassidy knew Togepi were far more valuable than "five-cents." Then again, Cassidy was not about to give Jessie the satisfaction in knowing the redhead had a "rare" Pokemon in her possession. Nevertheless, the blonde had to admit, "…You've picked one helluva city to loot, though."

Cassidy did not technically lie. Of course, Jessie, James, and Meowth were not in Acheron City for petty looting, either…not that Cassidy and Butch needed to know those details, either. Frankly, Nina's "fool the Rocket guards" idea was already weaving before Jessie and James could even catch up. After all, of what Butch and Cassidy knew, Jessie, James, and Meowth were still part of their team. Heavens knew Jessie's crew had bamboozled Cassidy and Butch numerous times in the past, too. The current situation _could_ potentially turn in the "lesser Rockets'" favors, if they played their cards correctly.

"Well, it may be a helluva city to loot…" Jessie played along, sending discreet signals to James and Meowth to follow her lead. "…But you've gotta' admit, there are no annoying cops or civilians to get in our way." Admittedly, that sentence did pull a few of Jessie's heartstrings, for she had seen the truly disgusting underside of Acheron's nightmare, unlike Cassidy and Butch. For people to pilfer in a tragic city like Acheron was downright disrespectful, but the fib needed to be spoken. At least Jessie and her teammates knew their words were indeed lies, and nothing more harmful than crudely empty words.

Understanding Jessie's pain, but knowing he had to keep up the act, James nodded before motioning with the arm cradling Togepi. James had no intentions of handing Togepi over to the likes of Cassidy and Butch. Besides, even if James wanted to give Togepi away, the protective Meowth would most certainly not allow it, at least without the cat accompanying the baby. However, if James and Jessie were going to successfully fool their rivals, they had to make the bluff convincing. "Yeah! It's a free-for-all in there! Free Pokemon for the picking!"

Butch cocked his head suspiciously. "Does the boss know about this?"

"'Does he know about it'?" James laughed incredulously, with Jessie and Meowth following suit. "Hell, the boss _sent us into the city_ to collect surviving Pokemon! Didn't he tell _you_ about it, too, _Botch_?"

Before Cassidy's partner could go off on another name-game rant, the blonde folded her arms over her chest in a huff. To her and Butch's knowledge, they had no idea Jessie, James, and Meowth were even told about the Acheron affairs. Acheron and its related Khimaira projects were highly classified Team Rocket subjects. Only Rocket affiliates of the highest statures were told about Khimaira. Considering Jessie, James, and Meowth's poor track records in recent years, Cassidy did not think these three idiots were qualified to know about Acheron City. Admittedly, Cassidy _was_ surprised.

Then again… "Well, Giovanni _did _say he sent an agent in there to retrieve samples," Cassidy recalled, obviously giving Jessie and James' words some consideration. If the boss sent agent Wincent into Acheron City to find virus samples, it was conceivable that Giovanni sent in other agents to collect salvageable Pokemon, too. The blonde was just surprised that Giovanni did not give such a task to more qualified and commendable agents such as her and Butch.

"But…" Cassidy suddenly smirked behind her mask, narrowing dagger-like amethysts at her ruby-haired rival. "…The boss also said he was only willing to send _expendable_ agents into the city."

Honestly, Jessie and James were not expecting that low comment. Of course, Cassidy's words were obviously the truth, though Jessie always assumed Giovanni dubbed _all _of his agents 'expendable.' After what happened tonight in Acheron City, it was pretty damn obvious that Giovanni considered _everybody_, from his own allies to innocent civilians, was expendable for his selfish whims. _Sick bastard._

Jessie also knew that for all of Cassidy and Butch's bravado, they were just as expendable as any other Rocket agent. "At any rate, what brings _you _two here?" Jessie inquired in a sarcastic tone to mockingly mimic her blonde counterpart. "This place is too grimy of a city for you to dirty your nails, at least without a damn good incentive, Cass."

A flicker of resentment obviously welled inside the blonde, and Jessie knew that, too. "Cass" was from their rookie days, when the Rocket girls could sit in the same room and actually get along, instead of biting each other's heads off. Nowadays, Cassidy only deemed Butch worthy of calling her Cass. Anyone else who used the nickname was stepping over very sensitive territory with the aforementioned blonde bombshell. The advantages of Jessie and Cassidy's lost friendship was that both women knew exactly what buttons to press, which strings to tug, and what words to say to make the other's blood boil.

"Not that it's any of _your _business…" grumbled Cassidy, regaining her arrogant façade lest she give Jessie the unwanted upper hand. "…But the boss has promised Butch and I some impressive compensation for 'dirtying our nails' tonight." Not that Cassidy and Butch _actually _got their hands dirty this evening. Aside being covered from head-to-foot in protective suits, Cassidy and Butch did not do very much aside barking orders to the other Rockets assisting in the lockdown. Conversely, Jessie and her crew were covered in maroon grime, which made Cassidy's skin crawl underneath her suit. The lesser Rockets appeared as though they just emerged from the bloody bowels of the underworld. Cassidy had no concept of the truths behind her allusion, either.

"Speaking of 'dirty'…" Butch's raspy voice included, also noticing the stomach-churning sights that were Jessie, James, and Meowth. "…The boss has ordered us to capture and quarantine any survivors. I suppose that includes you three." Butch and Cassidy had no way of knowing if Giovanni did indeed send the idiot trio into Acheron, and the dark Rockets knew better than to question Giovanni's orders. "If you've collected whatever it was Giovanni ordered you to collect, then get your asses into those trucks over there and wait," he ordered, pointing to where several military-style cargo trucks were parked outside the gates. "Once the city is locked down, we'll take you back to base and the medics can deal with you and your Pokemon."

Well, at least Jessie, James, and Meowth finally found a way to escape, and _leave_, Acheron City. Those boxy cargo trucks were utilitarian and unattractive, but at the moment, they looked as beautiful as Cinderella's whimsical carriages! However, it was a little too soon for any "happily ever after" to end this misadventure once and for all. Jessie and her partners knew they still had one other task to undertake before putting Acheron City behind them.

"Fair enough, " Jessie acknowledged, though not giving Cassidy and Butch the chance to reply before the redhead added her own ultimatum. After dealing with Tauris and Nina's shenanigans tonight, Jessie was learning a wide variety of sneaky survival methods. "But we're not quite finished with this city, either," she added matter-of-factly, much to Butch and Cassidy's apparent surprise. Frankly, Jessie enjoyed the rare sights of seeing her self-proclaimed "betters" appear confused.

James victoriously enjoyed the sights, too. It was not often that he and Jessie gained the upper hand against Butch and Cassidy, so the violet-haired man savored the moment like the sweetest candy. "You see, we also happened to run into these kids…you may remember them, actually…" he added, knowing Cassidy and Butch would recognize Ash and Misty on the spot once the ex-twerps reached the gates. James and Jessie knew they were going to have to come up with a valid excuse, one that would _not _appear as though Jessie and James were siding with the twerps again. After all, most of the times Jessie and James defied Cassidy and Butch, it was usually with the kids' help. If Jessie and James were going to get Ash and Misty out of this city, they were going to need a damn good reason for Butch and Cassidy to let the kids pass.

One thing James learned from Nina and Tauris' escapades was that cruel lies could sometimes be the only ways to survive. Besides, Misty did tell Jessie and James to make up any necessary excuses to get the kids out of Acheron. By no means did that imply that the lies James was about to speak never tugged his heartstrings. He did care about those kids, after all. Biting back unwanted emotions, James upheld his crude act as perfectly as possible in his rivals' presences. "…They're those brats who interfered with our plans in the past. The nosy kids tried to prevent us from taking the Pokemon Giovanni ordered us to collect. You know how much those twits enjoy messing up our plans."

Truly, this was a painful conversation for James, but how else was he to convince Cassidy and Butch to let Ash and Misty out of the city? "But the kids got reckless, and some of their friends and Pokemon got killed by Acheron's zombies. Now they're just scared little brats who want to get the hell out of here. They agreed to give us their Pokemon in exchange for us getting them out of this city. Of course, we don't get the Pokemon until we get the kids out of the city first. Fair deal if you ask me."

Cassidy was not overly convinced. If these "kids" James spoke of happened to be that brat boy with the Pikachu, Cassidy highly doubted the child was willing to part with his precious electric rat. But then again, as James said, the boy was still a _kid_. When it came down to survival of the fittest, children could never handle hellish circumstances such as Acheron City. She really would not be surprised if the boy gave up his Pokemon just to save his own ass, because Cassidy knew she would have done the same thing. Plus, Cassidy now recognized the Togepi in James' arms: it belonged to that loud-mouthed red-haired girl who tagged along with the Pikachu trainer. Apparently, the kids had already given Jessie and James one of their Pokemon, probably like a "down payment." James' words were not _overly_ outlandish.

As for Butch, he could have cared less about the brats. "Why didn't you just take the kids' Pokemon and run? The hell with giving them options and making bargains."

"True," Jessie noted slyly with a raised index finger. "But you know how Pokemon tend to be; sticking by their trainers, and all that sentimental bullshit. And you've seen that brat's Pikachu before. His electric powerhouse is practically his conjoined twin! You can't expect the yellow rat to simply go with us knowing its 'dear master' wasn't safe. And I'm _sure _you know how much Giovanni wants that twerp's Pikachu, so we can't afford to screw around and ruin this golden opportunity. We can deal with the kids later, as long as we get Pikachu."

Granted, Pikachu was no longer alive, but Cassidy and Butch did not have to know that. Ash and the others could always claim Pikachu was in its Pokeball. Chances were, Butch and Cassidy would never know the difference until after everybody returned to headquarters, which by then would be too late. As long as Ash and Misty got out of Acheron City, Jessie and James could, and _would_, handle the rest. The top priority was doing whatever it took to get the kids out of this city alive.

"Whatever…" Cassidy shrugged, before glancing around for the said twerps. She did not have time to play any more games with Jessie. "…But where are the kids, anyway? Don't tell me you got them killed and lost the Pikachu or something."

Her "lost the Pikachu" line did sting the ex-Rockets' hearts, listening to Cassidy so passively allude to the brave Pikachu's death. Jessie would have loved nothing better than to slap her pretty rival, but now was not the time. "The idiot twerps got hurt and we're gonna' need assistance getting them out of this city. They're at Acheron Memorial right now…if you would be so kind, dear Cassidy," Jessie smirked, immensely enjoying the idea of making Cassidy her puppet. "Once we get the brats out of this city, their Pokemon are ours for the taking. I'm even in a generous enough of a mood to cut you a piece of the profit if you assist."

Cassidy was not stupid. This was not the first time Jessie and James claimed they wanted to "work together" with her and Butch, only to two-time them in the end. However, the power-hungry blonde also lusted over the idea of making an even _greater _profit from tonight than originally planned. Money was the only reason she and Butch were even in Acheron at this ungodly hour, so they might as well make their efforts worthwhile. Besides, Cassidy could always shoot the twerps, or the rivals, if any of them pulled anything funny. Unlike her softie rival, Cassidy's heart was much harder than Jessie's.

Of course, Cassidy had _other _intentions, too. Cassidy knew all about Acheron Memorial, and she knew 'who' used to work there religiously. Anybody familiar with the Khimaira Project knew about the infamous Dr. Vincenzio. Rumors flew across headquarters that Acheron Memorial Hospital was the mad scientist's favorite haunt. Giovanni did say there was a chance Vincenzio could still be alive, and if he were alive, that meant Vincenzio would "go down with his ship," or down with his viruses.

If crazy Vincenzio were still alive, he would probably be at the hospital.

Also, if Vincenzio were still alive, there was a chance he may be guarding his precious virus samples.

If Cassidy and Butch went to Acheron Memorial…and found Vincenzio…and also found his _samples_…

Hell, it was no mystery that the Khimaira-Jects were _priceless_.

She would have to let Butch know about her scheme as they went. Until then, the grinning blonde decided a quick defiance from Giovanni's orders would be worthwhile. Once Giovanni got his samples, regardless of the methods used to obtain them, he would be a happy camper. Thereafter, the rewards he would bestow upon Butch and Cassidy would make them very, _very _happy campers, too. She could care less about the kids and Pokemon Jessie and James were attempting to smuggle out of the city. Yet, Jessie's offer was a perfect excuse for Cassidy and Butch to potentially find the samples, or at least find Vincenzio. Either way, the profits would be more than superfluous.

"Alright…" Cassidy agreed with a nod, understanding Butch's surprised gestures. "I'm in a pretty generous mood, too, so let's get this over with before the lockdown." Of course, Cassidy knew better than to trust her red-haired rival. Pointing a finger at the Pokemon in James' arms, the blonde added "But you're leaving those two Pokemon here!" Cassidy had a feeling Jessie and James would be less apt to pull any funny business if their dear Meowth and the rare Togepi were in Team Rocket custody. Signaling for another nameless and faceless Rocket subordinate, Cassidy motioned for Meowth and Togepi to be taken to the medic trucks. "Consider it an 'insurance policy,' Jess."

"Jess" was just as crude as "Cass," but Jessie overrode the pain and nodded in agreement. She did not care to salvage her old friendship with Cassidy. All Jessie wanted to do was salvage whatever remained of Ash and Misty back at the Acheron Memorial Hospital. And as long as Meowth was watching over Togepi, the red-haired woman was certain the cat and egg would be safe. The confident "don't yous worry" looks Meowth shot Jessie and James were all the proof they needed to give into Cassidy's demand.

"Fine," Jessie grunted, siding with James once he was relieved of Meowth and Togepi. "Follow us."

Not understanding much of the situation, Butch obediently followed his partner, clutching his rifle and grumbling cusses under his breath. "Why not just shoot the fuckin' brats?"

James heard that uncalled-for comment, and he actually felt his blood boil reminiscently of Jessie. It was hard for James not to acknowledge Butch's words without wanting to bloody the bastard's nose. Ash and Misty were far better people than Butch and Cassidy could ever hope to become. Hell, James dubbed the kids better people than Jessie and himself. The children James once callously titled "twerps" were truly admirable people, and Ash and Misty certainly deserved greater respect than Butch offered. Alas, now was a bad time for speeches and fistfights, so James did the next best alternative for relinquishing his resentment.

"Oh, now there's a '_smart_' idea: we shoot the kids, then we'll get killed by their vengeful Pokemon!" The violet-haired man snorted in disgust, very much like his fiery partner. Perhaps Jessie's personality was rubbing off on James after all. Not bothering to let his rival reply, James just rolled his eyes and continued following Jessie and Cassidy, shooting occasional daggers at his teal-haired counterpart. "Brilliant idea, _Bitch_."

* * *

The sounds of crunching tiles and gravel echoed upstairs as Misty quickly traversed the dark hospital third floor, following Noctowl's lead. Everything was a shambles. Vines attempted to trip the girl, and dust and dirt particles hung heavily in the air and provoked Misty to stifle sneezes. As best as possible, Misty did not want to sneeze and gain unwanted attention. True, there was no evidence of there being any other life forms in this hospital, aside her, Ash, and their Pokemon. But after everything that happened tonight, and especially now that the stakes were at their highest, Misty could not afford to take chances.

Tiles were not the only things that crunched under Misty's filthy sneakers. The further upstairs Misty went, more papers seemed to clutter her surroundings. Acheron Memorial looked ransacked, similarly to the chemical plant. _How strange_… With the chemical plant, it was obvious the facility had been shut down in a rushed manner, probably after Team Rocket's unexpected virus spill. However, if what Nina said was true, then Acheron Memorial had been abandoned long before this city's viral outbreak. The small hospital had been closed, boarded up, and left to rot like the rest of Acheron.

_Was the hospital shut down as hurriedly as the chemical plant? Did something happen here?_ There was no way Misty could have known, but she was not entirely convinced the hospital had been ransacked years ago. The illegible data papers strewn everywhere appeared old and yellowed, but the papers were certainly not old enough to have decomposed by the tests of time. _Somebody ransacked this place, and probably recently._

Misty's first guess was obvious. _Tauris…_

"_The hospital's our last stop before leaving this hellhole."_

_…But…Tauris said he and Nina had yet to visit the hospital_. Of course, that could have been another one of the brunette man's lies, but _Tauris would've been pretty stupid to search this place beforehand, only to return to it later. That's a little roundabout, especially with the lockdown approaching_. Tauris was not Misty's favorite person in the world, but she was willing to accept that Tauris was a smart man. The same respect applied to Nina, meaning _Tauris and Nina didn't ransack this hospital_.

_But then…who DID?_

Furthermore…

_…Who gives a shit?_

Misty's top priority was finding Ash's vaccine. She no longer cared what happened in this city. The only detective work Misty wanted to do was search and discover the G-Ject.

Poor visibility was what hindered her the most, though Noctowl's Foresight was the godsend. Of course, the owl's red glow only illuminated a small amount of space, and the vibrant crimson also strained Misty's tired eyes. One might assume that after tonight's bloodbath Misty would have been unfazed by the red color. Her body also screamed for respite, running on low sleep and lower nourishment. But none of that mattered anymore, and none of it stopped her.

_Ash needs me to find that vaccine. I can do this! I HAVE to do this! I WILL do this!_

"Bbrhhooh!"

The chirping Noctowl turned a corner, cuing Misty to follow down the final corridor of the third floor. Dead ahead was a single office door, presumably for staff members, not for medical treatment purposes. With no other doors in the near vicinity, it was obvious to Misty that Noctowl's unspoken discovery was in that final office. _The vaccine?_ She could only hope.

Instinctively, Misty charged the door, bursting it open on its rusty, creaky hinges. She had expected the door to resist her, but as with everything in this rotten hospital, the door was too old to put up a fight. Swinging on its hinges, the door banged against an adjacent wall, stirring dirt particles from the door and wall to rain onto the grimy floor. Catching balance from her charged momentum, Misty swallowed a gulp of musty air before finally taking notice of the office she barged into.

The first thing Misty found was a corpse.

A second-long shriek squeaked past her lips before Misty's hand flew to cover her mouth. Wide blue-green eyes widened in dread as her heartbeat quickened like a war drum. Yes, Misty had seen plenty of corpses in Acheron City. But no matter what, this crazy city always seemed to have at least one more surprise in store for the little girl.

Right in front of Misty was an office desk, keenly similar to the one seen in Chief Ulisse's office, minus the chief and his weapon collection. Instead, what occupied this wooden desk was a body. The carcass was dead, of course, but unlike most of the other bodies fouling Acheron, this corpse never moved. Perhaps that was a "good" thing.

Then again, there was no way the corpse _could_ have moved. The body had been pinned to the desk…_literally_.

The disturbing image before Misty's unbelieving eyes burned into her memory, overwriting her previous zombie encounters and dubbing this current corpse the "worst" she had ever seen. For starters, the body was severely decayed, far worse than all the other zombies sauntering across town.

Outside tonight's adventure, Misty was not familiar with the specifications of the decomposition process. Still, based on her experiences with tonight's zombies, Misty could tell this body currently sprawled before her eyes had been rotting for much longer than just a day. Flies, maggots, and a variety of other parasites already had their fill of this pinned corpse, leaving behind bare scraps of flesh that were just enough to hold together the skeleton's frame. Frail bones had been blackened, while some already decayed into dust. The body was hairless, almost skinless, and utterly exposed. Whether or not the person's clothes had been moth-eaten, or if the person was naked during this "procedure," was unknown. The carcass was nude, but so much skin and all organs had corroded, thus making it impossible for Misty to identify the skeleton's gender. She assumed male and female skeletons had their differences, but there was no way for an innocent child like Misty to know those variations. Her best assumption was this person was an adult, since the frame was almost as long as the six-foot desk.

What was even stranger was how the corpse was pinned, or perhaps _nailed_, to the oak desk with foot-long needles. Misty was not an acupuncturist, but she highly doubted this corpse had undergone standard acupuncture. For one thing, acupuncturists do not drill needles into eye sockets! Some nails drilled into veins and major arteries, too. This "procedure," for lack of a better word, better resembled an archaic "ritual" for macabre sacrifices. Plus, upon slightly closer examination, some of those "needles" had been drilled into bone, currently propping the corpse like a dissected science experiment. Those sure as hell were not surgical or sewing needles!

Indeed, this fly-infested carcass _was_ a dissected science experiment.

It was starting to become clear, and unclear, to Misty why Acheron Memorial Hospital was closed. Fighting the horrid chills running laps up and down her spine, Misty swallowed acidic buildup from the back of her throat. Somehow, she had managed not to vomit during her trip through Acheron City, but…the trip was not technically over yet. There was still time for her to spill her guts, though Misty knew such would only waste time. No matter what, she had to stay focused and find the vaccine. At least if this corpse was nailed to the desk, the likelihood of it rising to its feet and attacking her was nil. Hell, Misty had a feeling the moment this old skeleton moved it would immediately dilapidate into dust.

_Christ...what the hell were they doing in here? _Then again, if Team Rocket stored their samples in the hospital, they most likely had shady dealings in the damn hospital. After what she saw in the chemical plant, Misty knew she should not be so surprised. _This is downright cruel, inhumane…it's friggen psychotic!_ Misty was smart enough to know that this corpse was never part of any 'normal' procedures. The person had not even been experimented over a normal hospital examination bed! _What kinda' half-assed scientist experiments on subjects over his own office desk?_

Misty was about to find out…much sooner than she could have ever been prepared.

"Well…well…_well_…what do we have _here_?"

Another surprised squeak echoed from Misty's mouth as the redhead spun around towards the direction of the unexpected voice. Noctowl had perched itself on a fallen coat rack, digging talons into the wood rod whilst glaring red eyes at a shadow lurking in a corner. How damn cliché; the bad guys and big bad monsters always seemed to hide in shadows, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack their feeble, unsuspecting prey. Misty would have mockingly laughed at this stalker…

…Had _he_ not started laughing before her.

"Heheheh, now…what brings a pretty little girl like you…into a nasty little place like as this? _Hmm…_?"

His laugher better resembled the cackling of an old bird. Noctowl was not amused in the least, assuming a defensive stance in the event this strange man made any sudden moves. As for Misty, she locked her eyes on the silhouette, carefully moving to catch a beam of streetlight peeking through cracked windows. If she approached from the correct angle, the silver of light would be perfect enough to expose the man's face. Misty was not about to sic Noctowl's powers on the man just yet, especially since there was no reason to dub him a threat…at the moment.

"Who are you?" asked the redhead, watching the ray of light begin to traverse the man's clothes. He was as filthy as Misty, sporting brown and red bloodstains along his gray pants, shoes, shirt, and once-white lab coat. "You're a doctor?"

Misty did not think she asked a silly humorous question, yet the man snickered all over again. "Heh…_once_," the man corrected as the light rose closer to his face. "I suppose I still am a 'doctor'…if that's what is expected of me. But it really doesn't matter…anymore. Nothing does…"

_What is he talking about? _Misty's eyes narrowed in suspicion as the light reached the man's white beard. Based on his craggily voice, Misty estimated that this man was probably around Professor Oak's age, probably older. Yet, Misty could not dub the mystery man's voice as "weak," either. He seemed to speak heavily, but with a bit too much certainty. Yet, Misty had no clue 'what' he was bantering about.

"Did you know, child…?" the codger suddenly asked, just as Misty caught sight of his nose. "'Acheron' is the name of Hades' river…the river associated with pain and suffering," he educated, causing Misty's eyes to blink once. "…Those Rocket fools did a splendid job…of transforming this city into a river of pain and suffering…don't you agree? Of course…I suppose that means if Acheron City has become Hell…that would make _me_ Hades…yes?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the redhead exclaimed incredulously, keeping her right hand hovering over the revolver in her pocket. This unidentified man's presence was genuinely starting to disturb Misty, more so than the sight of the unsettling pincushion-corpse. Frustrated, Misty repeated once more with emphasis, "_Who are you_?

"Oh…forgive me…" the old man practically slurred, before finally taking one step into the half-light. "…I didn't introduce myself…did I? So sorry…" Visibility was still low, but Misty finally saw all she needed to identify this person: doctor's lab coat uniform, white beard, and receding hairline. One shaky hand of frail, bony fingers rose to his chest in an introductory manner, while a pale weathered smile broadened underneath hazel eyes…

…Misty had seen those eyes before…once…

_Click!_

_In the store's silence, a simple click of a doorknob was as startling as a gunshot. Her heart skipping a beat, Misty skittishly jumped upon noticing a door behind the counter jerk. The door labeled "employees only" cracked open two inches, unveiling four bony fingers clutching the frame. A breath was ensnared in Misty's throat as she saw half a wrinkled face peering through the ajar door; one hazel eye leering at the girl._

_Releasing a startled breath, Misty's wide eyes blinked a few times, unsure what to do or say. Much to her relief, there was indeed somebody in this store! Misty knew she saw something that attracted her to this shop! Yet, something still did not seem right. Backing away from the display counter, Misty then took a careful step forward towards the door. "…Hello?"_

_The door shuddered loudly, causing Misty to freeze in her tracks. The mysterious person's hand gripping the door vibrated, as if in fear of the young girl. "It's okay…" Misty reassured, wearing a nervous yet friendly expression to prove no harm. "…I'm not a thief or anything. I've just been looking to see if anyone's here." In many ways, Misty was relieved to have found someone. "My friends and I just arrived in town, and…"_

Déjà vu was indeed a bitch in Acheron City.

"…So…" the hazel-eyed elder sneered darkly, causing Misty to involuntarily shudder for reasons she preferred to never unearth. She just met this man, and already Misty could tell there was something not quite right about him. "…I finally meet the rats that have been scurrying around this fair city. Well…you've come this far…impressive…commendable…I like it."

A voice inside Misty told her this man's 'likes' were probably not 'good' things.

"But…where are my manners tonight…or this morning? Yes…it's nearing dawn, after all…beautiful…but first things first." Then, very politely, a bit _too_ politely, the man bowed respectfully before the confused red-haired girl. This old man better resembled the disturbingly friendly host of a fancy party catered by the Grim Reaper. There was just something indisputably _wrong_ about this guy!

Instincts told Misty to run, but her disobedient feet were unwilling to move. Sweat began to break at her brow, and it took a valiant amount of effort on Misty's behalf to remain focused. Misty had not felt this unnerved since she met wacko Chief Ulisse back at the Acheron Police Department. Surely, this elderly man standing before her could not be any more dangerous than the infected chief, or any other undead abomination Misty ran across in Acheron City.

…_Right?_

"…A pleasure to finally meet you…miss…"

* * *

Ash had fallen back asleep inside his closet. It was a short slumber, and for once, it was a peaceful nap, the best rest the poor boy had since he stepped into Acheron. No dreams or nightmares graced Ash with their presence, and the boy was grateful. He did not know which was the dominant instigator of his nap: the boy's fatigue or the boy's infection. It was probably a culmination of the two, seducing him back into unconsciousness. Whatever the case, Ash was content, curling himself around Misty's pillow-like backpack and able to finally close his eyes and sleep.

For a moment, Ash felt as though he was sleeping in his bunk bed, back in Pallet Town. _Sweet…sweet…sleep._

_Bang!_

His sleep did not last long, of course. Ash should have known his respite was too good to be true.

_Bang! Bang!_

The boy was half-conscious and half-delirious, never mind half-infected. Ash's face scrunched in annoyance as a door's pounding intensified from somewhere outside. Burying his face deeper into Misty's backpack, the boy groaned a sentence garbled by sleepiness and incoherence. "Mmmnn…Maa…fiive…more min'its…" Why did Delia have to wake him up now? Ash did not want to go to school today.

_Bang! Bang! BANG!_

Delia was going to be angry if Ash overslept and missed the school bus again.

_Bang! BANG! BANG!_

"Maaaaa…" the groggy boy whined, stuffing his face into his pillow to the point of near-suffocation. Jeez, Monday mornings always came quickly, _too_ quickly. Why were the weekends so short, while the boring schooldays were so _long_? Ash wanted to stay home today and catch up on the sleep he lost. His body craved more sleep after Ash's not-so-smart idea of staying up late last night watching Pokemon League updates. Why the hell were those updates aired at eleven o'clock at night, anyway? Delia did warn Ash not to stay up late, and apparently, she was not going to allow him to sleep and make up for his late night. Now Ash was going to be a zombie throughout the whole school day. Gary was certain to torment Ash about it, too: "Poor Ashy Boy can't handle staying up past his bedtime, can he? _Hahahahaha_! You're such a loser!"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Frankly, Ash was too sleepy to care anymore. Let Delia break down his bedroom door and scold him for being lazy. Stubborn Ash was not about to get out of bed anytime soon, _and that's that!_

"_Grrraaaaarrrrrrr_!"

Then again…

"_Grrraaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr_!"

Then it finally dawned on Ash that it was most certainly _not_ Delia hammering down the door. Well, at least it was not the door to Ash's closet that was pounded, but another door nearby was getting pummeled…probably the entrance door.

_BOOM!_

_Oh shit._

Brown eyes flashed open for a second, before screwing shut again as Ash's ears heard the unimaginable beast _stomp stomp stomp _into the hospital. He should have expected Tentagator to follow the escapees' scents to Acheron Memorial. Hell, Ash would not have been surprised if Tentagator had a friggen GPS inside its brain! There was just _never_ a way of escaping this monster!

_Stomp…stomp…stomp…_

No longer sleeping, Ash's rude awakening drove him into an instant fit of shivers, clutching Misty's backpack for dear life as the floors vibrated underneath Tentagator's heavy feet. The boy's throbbing heart coordinated itself with the monster's steps, deafening to Ash's ears: _pound, stomp, pound, stomp, POUND, STOMP, POUND… _

The beast was near…probably right outside Ash's door for all he knew. He struggled with his breathing, desperately trying not to hyperventilate and give away his location. Ash had no clue how powerful Tentagator's hearing could be. However, if the beast could bomb through concrete walls, Tentagator probably had genetically advanced hearing, too. Hell, Ash would not have been surprised if Tentagator possessed x-ray vision, capable of seeing through walls and doors and…_shit_, Ash probably should not be thinking this way, should he?

_Pound…pound…pound…_

_Oh God…oh God…oh God…_

_Stomp…stomp…stomp…_

_Oh God oh God oh God oh God!_

Ash was undeniably vulnerable. He could not even walk! The chances of him putting up a decent fight against Tentagator were laughable. _Any _attempts at fighting Tentagator were laughable, but Ash's current condition was the most helpless of all. Ash's body was breaking into a shaky feverish sweat, failing to stay calm. Alas, Ash _had_ to stay calm. Misty would not have left Ash in that closet if it were unsafe. He did not know about the peroxide chemicals, but if Misty dubbed the closet safe, Ash had to trust her. He _did_ trust her.

_Pound…stomp…pound…STOMP…POUND…STOMP…STOMP…STOMP…_

But no matter how much Ash trusted Misty, he did _not _feel safe knowing all that stood between him and Tentagator was a flimsy door. The tentacle beast bowled through concrete walls as if they were built with graham crackers, and shredded solid steel as if it were toilet paper. A door made of rotten wood was certainly not going to protect the defenseless boy. Ash would probably not feel safe if the Great Wall of China stood between him and Tentagator!

"Bey!"

Then again, the closet door was not the 'only' thing that stood between Ash and Tentagator.

…_Bayleaf?_

To Ash's stunned amazement, Bayleaf was outside! _When did that happen? Jeez, how long was I unconscious?_ It would figure that when Ash passed out he missed some major developments in tonight's fiasco. Misty probably had something to do with Bayleaf's release, since she claimed her and the "Pokemon" would search the hospital. Ash just never suspected her to use _his _Pokemon, not that he minded. It made him wonder what other liberties Misty took while Ash was unconscious, prompting the boy to grab both his and Misty's backpacks into his arms, checking whatever Pokemon and supplies remained. There was only one hydrogen peroxide bottle left in Ash's green backpack. Some of his belt's Pokeballs were also empty. Misty's backpack still had Brock's Pokemon, but some of hers were missing, too. _How many of our Pokemon are outside?_

More specifically, and horrifically, _how many of our Pokemon are outside…with TENTAGATOR?_

"Bey! Bey!"

Bayleaf remembered the horrid tentacle abomination from the sewers. Vice versa, Tentagator remembered the yellow leaf Pokemon, too. Eyes locked, immediately preparing each other for a confrontation. The last time Bayleaf encountered Tentagator, the Grass Type was too petrified with cold fear to do anything more constructive than flee back into its Pokeball. But now…

…Now, Tentagator was standing _right in front _of the closet where Bayleaf's precious trainer was hiding. It no longer mattered how scary Tentagator appeared. It did not matter how much Bayleaf's legs buckled, or how much Bayleaf wanted to run back into its Pokeball, or run back into Ash's arms. Nothing mattered, except protecting Ash. Protecting one's master was a Pokemon's utmost duty, after all.

That was why the yellow and green Pokemon lunged its twin vines at the tentacle monstrosity, slapping the ground like a lion tamer cracking a whip. Eyes narrowed, lips sneered, and the moderately sized Grass Pokemon snarled defensively. Standing ground, Bayleaf was only going to give Tentagator _one_ warning to _back the hell off_. "_Bey_!"

Bayleaf's efforts, of course, were mildly amusing to the likes of Tentagator. The stupid Grass Pokemon might as well have offered itself on a platter. The bioweapon's advanced sense of smell detected faint traces of fresh meat in the vicinity of the closet. Strangely, Tentagator could tell there _was _'something' in the closet. But as if the enclosure was protected by an odd force field, Tentagator was unable to fully identify the 'something.' A strange, foul odor seemed to protect the closet and hinder Tentagator's sense of smell. How could that be?

Furthermore, Tentagator did not have much time to decipher the mysteries due to this annoying Bayleaf's distraction. So instead, the mutated Pokemon humored the Grass Type, remembering how cowardly Bayleaf fled their sewer encounter. Surely, Bayleaf was nothing for Tentagator to worry about. Either the weaker Pokemon would piss itself and run away crying, or Tentagator would taste Bayleaf's intoxicating blood. Yes, _fear…blood…flesh…KILL!_

Mirroring Bayleaf's Vine Whip, Tentagator's whip-like tentacle lunged straight for the Grass Type's neck.

Ash could hear the outside world's confrontation. He could not see the fight, and Ash doubted he wanted to see it, either. _But…no…I HAVE to help Bayleaf! _Ash was not a coward who put his Pokemon in harm's way, especially on his account. The trainer already lost his beloved Pikachu for those reasons, and Ash would be damned to lose the rest of his Pokemon to Tentagator.

But…what the hell did Ash expect himself to do? He was a veritable sitting duck! Ash did not possess the means of battling Tentagator, especially since most of his Pokemon had either passed out or were wandering God-knew-where. Plus the fact, he was stuck in the closet, and definitely did not possess the means to run. Ash figured he would be fortunate enough to _stand_, never mind run for his life! His legs were…cold…numb…

…Come to think of it, Ash could not feel his legs anymore.

_No. No!_

Panic was beginning to warp Ash's already infected mind, which was probably not in the boy's favor. He needed to stay focused! _Think Ash! THINK!_ As long as he held onto some sliver of his sanity, Ash could do _something _to save Bayleaf! The boy was clever enough to finagle a way out of almost every mess he got himself into. Ash just needed to find something that could stop Tentagator…well, maybe not 'stop' Tentagator, but 'distracting' Tentagator was the next best idea. Tentagator was powerful, but the demon proved it was not 'foolproof' back when James used Weezing's Smoke Screen to throw the beast off the escapees' trail. At least Tentagator could be momentarily diverted.

But then, how the hell was Ash going to distract Tentagator, at least without getting himself killed in the process? The boy could not walk, and he could barely think straight. Most of his Pokemon were unavailable, and Ash's only other supplies were empty first aid kits, trash in his messy backpack, and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide…

…_Wait a sec'!_

In under a few seconds, Ash consolidated his and Misty's belongings into his backpack, minus one special bottle. Ash may have been infected, but he was still capable of doing what he did best: throwing caution to the wind and performing miracles with brash brilliance.

* * *

_Blood…flesh…_

Ash was not the only living soul who noticed Tentagator and Bayleaf's commotion downstairs. God knew the tentacle beast made enough noise for various distances to overhear. Stampeding down the hospital stairwell as quickly as possible, Corsola and Politoad hurried into the hospital lobby, ready to fight the threat.

"_Grrraaaaarrrrrrr_!"

_Blood…flesh…blood can create…fear for the flesh._

Oh yes, let the naïve toad and coral Pokemon try to fight their tentacle threat. Tentagator would enjoy every minute of their pathetic attempts. _Come!_

_Fear blood…fear flesh._

_Flesh…flesh…food…meat…warm…sustenance._

Barrages of shiny silver spikes pinged off the beast's body, barely cutting skin. These spikes were just as futile as the sharp leaves that had sprayed Tentagator. The attacks only managed to cut the monster's rough reptilian skin, but nothing further. Deluges of water did not stop the beast's pursuit, nor did the torrents wash away the spreading blood. One flick…two flicks of its massive tentacle arm were all that was needed to finish the job. It was over before Tentagator's red eyes could even blink. How disappointing these feeble, _lesser _Pokemon were compared to Tentagator.

_Fear…_

Tentagator was above all of them: above man, above Pokemon…yes_…Be afraid._

Perhaps even above…_Khimaira_.

* * *

Waiting for the commotion to simmer down by a fraction, Ash seized the opportunity to execute his little plan. Carefully like a snake, the boy crawled out of his hiding space. Ash's arms and elbows dragged the lower portion of his body, no longer possessing the capabilities of standing on his own two legs. But at this moment, Ash was not going to roll over and die just yet. The peroxide bottle was in his right hand, ready to be used once Ash got close enough to Tentagator. Perhaps his scheme was suicide, but Ash already knew that hiding in his closet was just as suicidal now that Tentagator arrived.

He could see the back of the beast in the dark lobby. It was difficult to look around, though Ash noticed things appeared fuzzy…_urgh_, that could not be a good sign, either, could it? Fighting umpteen imaginary clocks, Ash gritted his teeth and continued to pull himself across the wet floor, doing his best to sneak up behind Tentagator. At least the beast was indisposed with something…wet…something _very_ wet…

_…W-what?_

The boy's poor vision and lowering cognition disabled Ash from noticing how damn wet the floor was around him. _Was the floor always this soaked?_ Something was telling Ash the answer to his disturbing question was "no," and that was why the boy's heart started sinking into his stomach.

The floor was wet…_warm_…_sticky_… Ash knew what blood felt like, but he could not understand what disturbed him more: the fact that the floor was blood-soaked, or the fact that he could not _smell_ the blood's stench. That infection of his was working its black magic faster and faster. Only then did Ash's own blood run cold.

_Squish._

One of the hands Ash used to drag himself, namely his left hand, had stepped in something. Whatever the 'something' was, it was warm, soft, and nasty. This moment was disgustingly similar to the time five-year-old Ash and Gary had been romping around Professor Oak's ranch. Samuel warned the boys to "watch their steps" (literally) while playing in the Ponyta pen. But typical Ash was too energetic to worry, until Gary started snickering over the brown tracks the younger boy's sneakers had been leaving. At the time, naïve Ash found it strange at how much of a kick Gary was getting over 'mud' on his shoes. Ash almost got himself killed for nearly tracking horseshit all over his mother's carpets, too! _Eew_, that was definitely one of the most embarrassing moments of Ash's youth.

However, this time around, Ash's _hand _stepped in something. He wanted to throw up over the thought of potentially sticking his hand in warm crap. Whatever the hell he stuck his hand into, it was warm and squishy, but not quite as sticky as excrement. No…this 'squishy something' felt wetter, like elbow macaroni that had been reheated to lukewarm temperatures in a microwave.

Whatever it was, Ash pulled his hand out of the 'squishy something' as quickly as possible, daring his eyes to stare down at the source of his mystery. It was still difficult to see, but Ash saw enough of the cracked skull and exposed membrane to realize the pinkish "macaroni" dripping from his fingers.

To Ash's credit, he only fainted twice tonight, and he held a track record of never puking, no matter how nasty matters became in Acheron City. But…who the hell was keeping track, anyway? Frankly, after discovering the mangled remains of Misty's precious Politoad, nobody was going to begrudge Ash a moment of weakness. The toad's crushed head laid next to him in a mound of pinkish shards, shards that looked like shattered coral. Actually, Ash could not tell which remains belonged to Politoad, and which remains belonged to Corsola. The two Water Types were just _piles_ by now, mounds scattered here and there in random sloppy heaps.

Frankly, it did not matter if Ash had a right to give into weakness. His body reacted before the boy's brain could defy. Unfortunately, since Ash never ate anything substantial all night, the boy's heaves only came out in strained chokes and stifled whimpers. Acid dripped from Ash's trembling lips, but nothing more.

Nevertheless, Ash made enough noise to draw Tentagator's attention away from Bayleaf. 'Distraction' was the very reason why Ash left the closet in the first place, after all. Now Tentagator would not have to fight Bayleaf.

Or, at least, Tentagator would not have to fight…what _remained _of Bayleaf.

_B…B-Bay…_

In kindergarten, Ash once painted a "special picture" for Delia for Thanksgiving. The students glued multicolored leaves to their paintings, each kid attempting to make patterns and shapes of turkeys out of their foliage. Ash was never very good with art, so Delia always called his little masterpieces "abstract." Leaves were glued in random places across his picture. Ash also went a little gung-ho with the paint and ended up smearing colors all over the place, even over the leaves. Incidentally, Delia honestly thought the end result looked like a flurry of multicolored leaves blowing in the wind. Of course, she happily rewarded her little artist with a "thank-you" hug and kiss. Years later, Ash found that same picture, and called it a "mess." Delia refused to throw it away though, much like mothers do with simple keepsakes of their children.

_B-Bay…leaf…?_

The scene sprawled before Ash's eyes was a cruel parody of his little venture down memory lane. A kindergartener must have found some leaves, strewn them all over the hospital lobby, and then went gung-ho with red paint. Torn leaves and blood were smeared everywhere, all leading to the masterpieces' focal point: a mangled sack of yellow flesh, bloodied, dismembered, and decapitated. Ash barely recognized Bayleaf.

…_Barely._

After effortlessly making mincemeat out of the three wimpy Pokemon, Tentagator finally set its sights on the boy. Yes, Tentagator remembered this child. Vaguely, the beast was impressed at how such a young being eluded Tentagator's wrath so long. Noticing the human's shredded leg also brought back memories. Tentagator tasted Ash's blood, albeit only via a sip back in the sewers. Youth blood was a rare and delectable type, one Tentagator rarely feasted. This blood was Tentagator's candy…it's obsession…it's addiction…it's _life_.

Granted, Tentagator noticed something was 'odd' about the boy, but never caring, the beast quickly lunged its tentacle arm at Ash. Extending its five finger-like tentacles, the starfish-like arm drew for the kill, ready and eager to wrap around and consume the boy. _Delicious_.

…Or so Tentagator assumed.

"Gurragh?"

Almost identically to when Togepi worked its magic inside Tentagator's arm, the beast felt something strange swim into its feeding tube. The consumed 'something' was hard, not soft, and it did not taste quite as delectable as Tentagator had hoped. Blinking, the beast clutched its arm, attempting to break down whatever it just ingested.

From the floor, the empty-handed Ash just watched…and grinned maliciously.

When the peroxide bottle finally burst inside Tentagator's arm, that was when the beast howled and Ash got moving again. The disinfecting chemicals must have burned like fire inside Tentagator's arm, sending the beast into a frenzy of smashing everything within range. His plan working like a charm, Ash seized the golden opportunity to make his get-away. There was a small office nearby Ash headed towards, while Tentagator continued its violent and noisy spasm.

Even though Ash had to keep his thoughts focused on survival, a few respectful silver drops had fallen over the grisly pieces of Politoad, Corsola, and especially Bayleaf. He did not have time to cry or grieve any more losses, lest Ash become one of the lost. Everybody who died tonight died for the same reason: to protect those who were precious in their eyes. Now, Ash was being given the same opportunity.

Tentagator would kill Ash, and thereafter, Tentagator would kill everybody else, including Misty.

That was not something Ash could allow.

Managing to crawl into the ransacked side office, Ash first noticed the large wooden desk, large enough to hide behind, at least for defensive purposes. Now that Tentagator was fully aroused and aware of Ash's presence, there was no point in hiding anymore. Before the beast resumed its pursuit, Ash scanned the area for anything useful. He was not strong enough to lift one of the room's foldable chairs and slam it against Tentagator's head, such as wrestlers did on TV. There were no obvious weapons like guns, either. Ash also knew it was suicide to sic anymore of his Pokemon on Tentagator, after what happened to Bayleaf, Politoad, and Corsola. Releasing more Pokemon would be no different than offering Tentagator a silver-platter smorgasbord with a decorative card reading: "KILL MY POKEMON!"

When conventional weapons were unavailable, Ash needed to get creative. To his right was a useless broken computer. To his left was a fire alarm on the nearest wall, accompanied with a wall-mounted fire extinguisher and axe. Ash doubted the alarm would do any good without electricity, but the fire extinguisher and axe were much more promising.

Sometimes, when facing Hell, the mind is indeed capable of bending and twisting in order to survive. Perhaps the virus was to blame for Ash's malice streak, but the boy did not think that was entirely accurate. Yes, the world around him was getting hazier by the minute, harder to see…harder to concentrate…but…

…_Misty…_

Ash would protect Misty. There was no need to humor the minor details.

* * *

Whatever in God's name the boy fed into Tentagator's arm, the chemical was powerful enough to numb the beast's senses. The peroxide burned throughout Tentagator's throat, lungs, and _everywhere_, as if the beast drank a half-gallon of gasoline and then swallowed a lit match. Spitting out the empty peroxide bottle, Tentagator's numbed arm desperately attempted to regurgitate the unwanted chemicals from its system. Alas, the damage had already been done, and now the baffled beast did not know what to do.

…Except kill that Goddamned boy!

Even so…Tentagator could tell something was very odd about the child. This was not the same boy Tentagator saw in the sewers. The little boy was still his same puny size and possessed the same puny abilities. However, Tentagator was a mutant bioweapon, born through the Khimaira-Jects. Those created with the Jects had an affinity for each other…a connection…a _bond_.

And the strangest part was Tentagator could have sworn it felt that bond resonate from the boy. The aura and scents of the Jects were unmistakable for a creation born through them. More and more, Tentagator could tell that boy's body was warring with the Jects. Without a cure to reverse the infection, that boy would die very soon.

Tentagator did not care about the boy's wellbeing. However, if Tentagator had any intentions of feasting upon the child's delicious DNA, the devil would have to hurry and make the kill before the human became one of Tentagator's own. Once fully consumed by the virus, Ash's tainted blood would no longer have any value. Infectees of the Khimaira-Jects only sought fresh blood and flesh.

Snarling in frustration and vengeance, Tentagator regained itself and stomped towards the office where its obnoxious vermin disappeared.

* * *

Reaching the fire extinguisher, Ash painfully propped himself to his knees, biting through the seething pain and attempting to pick up the massive fire extinguisher's tank. The effort in futility failed, of course. The large red tank was either too heavy to hoist, or Ash was too weak to hoist the tank. His weakened arms could not even budge the canister from its wall mount. At best, Ash could only lift the hose's nozzle. "Dammit."

Still, the nozzle was better than nothing.

Formulating Plan B as he went, Ash grabbed the hose and chucked the nozzle into the glass box protecting the emergency axe. The protective glass cracked, but never broke, prompting Ash to try again. His weak legs objected, sending Ash back on his backside before able to free the axe. No…he could not stop yet. If the nozzle would not break the glass, Ash tore off his backpack. After being filled with Misty's and Brock's Pokeballs, the bag was heavy, but enough for Ash to swing the bag like a weapon. Mustering one more round of strength into his knees, the boy propped himself up, swung the heavy backpack, and shattered the collided glass with one shot. Luck was on his side, knocking the axe right out of its confines and onto the floor. Ash's backpack went sailing a few feet away, and the boy once again crashed back onto the floor. Nevertheless, now Ash had a weapon to fight Tentagator.

If only Ash was strong enough to properly _lift_ the damned weapon.

_Shit! _His strength was draining more rapidly than before, and it was no small wonder to Ash how former infectees like Brock and Jessie degraded so quickly. Ash still had yet to understand why he was more coherent than Brock and Jessie were when they got infected, but now was not the time for twenty questions.

"_Grrraaaaarrrrrrr_!"

The mammoth barely cleared the office threshold clearance. Swallowing a frightened gulp of oxygen, Ash's hands weakly gripped the axe handle as Tentagator stomped closer…_closer…closer_. The floor cracked into small fissures underneath Tentagator's weight, marveling Ash at how the floor never gave way. Of course, he was not lucky enough for Tentagator to fall through the floor, much like Ash and friends did during the days Jessie, James, and Meowth dug pitfalls. That would be too easy.

But as his shaky fingers dug into the axe's wooden handle, Ash suddenly realized he was not completely defenseless just yet. He could not use the axe like professional woodcutters could, but the cracked floor could actually work to the boy's advantage. This moment was just like a Pokemon battle, though far deadlier. Nevertheless, Ash's creativity could win its way out of almost any dire situation.

Masterfully, Ash waited for just the right moment when Tentagator's legs were in range. Ash could not lift the axe, but he _could _slide it across the floor. Using the floor for momentum and mustering strength in his arms, the grunting Ash chucked the axe across the floor. The weapon slid and spun like a one-bladed shuriken…directly into Tentagator's right leg. Pus-like blood sprayed Ash's face the moment the axe embedded itself within the tree trunk-sized ankle, causing the beast to scream out in howling agony. Apparently, axe blades caused more damage than bullets. Chances were, this axe's damage would still be temporary, but just hearing Tentagator scream was a victory in and of itself.

Perhaps this malice seducing Ash was caused by his warping infection. Ash did not know, nor care at this point. Technically, Tentagator was a Pokemon, and Ash respected and adored the creatures. But…he could not respect and adore this fiend, and Ash felt no sympathy for wounding the creature. This tentacle demon killed Ash's Pikachu, after all, along Bayleaf, Politoad, and Corsola. If Ash were not careful, Tentagator would add Misty's name to its death roster, too.

Truthfully, Ash felt victorious for injuring the gigantic monster. A hint of sadistic vengeance flared in the boy's brown eyes as they darted from Tentagator's bleeding right leg to Ash's _own_ bleeding right leg. _Poetic justice_. Ash unintentionally returned the favor whence it came.

Roaring in fury, Tentagator's head squirmed from one side to another due to the surging pain in its leg. The beast was still feeling the painful side effects of its peroxide consumption, too, burning its insides and sanity with white-hot rage. Now, Tentagator's leg had a thorn in it, and Tentagator was starting to loose its concentration for the sake of blind indignation. Its gauzed head tossed and turned so violently that faint sounds of snapping bandages could be heard over its howls, covering its enraged eyes.

With the beast momentarily blinded, Ash took the opportunity to crawl out the door of the office and return to the lobby. He was sure to keep a close eye on the monster, just in case it suddenly charged or attacked. Tentagator was obviously far from done, but the same applied to Ash. The boy was not about to underestimate this freak like he did in the sewers. After all, Ash lost Pikachu because of his negligence.

Strangely, the more Tentagator roared, the more Ash's lust for massacring that damned freak intensified. He almost _liked_ the idea of making this beast scream.

Tentagator's head still shook as more bandages fell. Its poncho-like cloak had been torn off during the monster's frenzy, stripping the beast and revealing its complete form. Only when Ash snuck a peek over his shoulder did he finally see the unveiled beast that had been terrorizing him and his friends since the early hours of this nightmare.

It was already obvious that Tentagator was a mutant Pokemon, most likely merged from various parts of other Pokemon in a low-rate _Frankenstein _parody. Dominantly, the fiend was reptilian, but it possessed the muscular chest and arm of a Machoke, or probably Machamp. Bird-like talons lined the muscular arm's fingers. Conversely, its tentacle arm was beyond recognition, obviously specially made for Tentagator's species. But the reptilian elements of Tentagator had been covered over the shall and bandages for the longest time, only now finally being revealed.

Plain as day for a Pokemon trainer's eyes, Ash knew Tentagator had dominantly been a Feraligatr in its previous life, before Team Rocket defiled it. The creature's bumpy skin was purplish-blue, probably once the natural teal color of Feraligatr but turned purplish due to infection. Purple seemed to be the defining color for infectees in Acheron City. Tentagator's cracked skull was exposed, though the dramatic humps and spikes of a typical Feraligatr had clearly been deformed into small bumps. Its huge legs were about the same as a normal Feraligatr, but its powerful tail was missing. And its arms were definitely unnatural, but such was obvious.

But as Tentagator's head was finally freed of its mummified gauze, Ash found himself unable to take his eyes off the unraveled face. Brown eyes widened in utmost horror as the Devil's spawn finally showed its true form. Ash originally thought Tentagator's feeding arm was the most unearthly thing the boy ever saw.

Now, Ash realized the tentacle arm was the "second" most unearthly thing the boy ever laid eyes upon.

The demon's face was a disgusting maroon, its red eyes almost glowing with hellfire wrath. But Tentagator's mouth was unlike _anything _Ash ever saw, or wanted to see. The jaws were enormous, probably as big as a Feraligatr's natural mouth. However, as seen with many infected Pokemon, the virus melted body parts formed with cartilage, such as noses. Of course, a Feraligatr's snout was made up of more than just cartilage, but it was obvious Rocket scientists warped the beast's elongated jaw. Instead, the mouth had been broken, dislocated, and haphazardly wired back together around Tentagator's lower face. Jagged teeth were exposed and unnaturally overlapped. The only reason Tentagator's mouth could not open like a flip-top lid was because straggly straps of rotten flesh and wires held the massive, compressed jaw in place. It did not appear that Tentagator could properly hunt and feed through that mouth, hence its alternate feeding arm.

…At least, that was what Ash assumed, anyway.

For a moment, Ash's former self shined through a pang of pity, the only time he ever felt sorry for the freak that ate Pikachu. _Why? Why the hell would Team Rocket deform a Pokemon like THIS?_

"_GURRRRAAAAAAAAARRRGGH_!"

But the reasons never mattered. Tentagator obviously could care less, so Ash was not going to waste extra time or sympathy. The beast's mouth was still very large, especially when Tentagator opened it and roared its loudest, its voice no longer muffled by gauze. Ash never even had the time nor strength to block his ears. His terrified eyes were perpetually locked onto the monstrosity's enormous gaping jaw, unveiling countless bloody fangs and a tongue that appeared split down the middle.

Little did Ash realize that Tentagator had _two _means of feeding. The thorn in Tentagator's ankle smarted, but the beast was still capable of moving, even with the annoying axe lodged in its bleeding leg. Judging by the strides the monster was making, and judging by the devil's feral snarls, Ash was about to learn Tentagator's _second _feeding method.

* * *

Misty had heard quite a bit of commotion and noise echo from downstairs. She also heard that oh-so familiar "_Grrraaaaarrrrrrr_!" that always caused her stomach to flip. _Oh dear God…Ash!_

Unfortunately, no matter how much her heart hammered inside her chest, and no matter how much Misty desperately wanted to run to Ash's side…the redhead could not move.

"…A pleasure to finally meet you…miss…" the shadowy doctor grimaced, rising from his bow. One hand left his chest…and the other hand pulled out a metallic pistol from his coat, faster than Misty and even Noctowl could react. Not to be rude or stereotypical, but Misty was amazed at how an old man such as this could move _swiftly_. The gun was glaring into Misty's eyes before the terrified child had the chance to blink!

The codger's own eyes never blinked, either. Instead, the hazels bore into aquamarines, _daring_ Misty to move so the madman could giddily pull the trigger. Who in hell was this person?

"…Welcome child…I am Dr. Nicolas Vincenzio."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**: "Ash Vs. Tentagator"! Hell yeah, baby! *^.^* Go Sato-Chan, go! GO! (You guys didn't _really _think I was gonna' let Ash spend the duration of this fic hiding in a closet, did you?). The big bad boss fight continues next week!

Okay, I'm sure readers remember from way back in Ch.3 that I enjoy writing about psychologically disturbed characters (readers of my Xenosaga fics probably better know what I'm talking about, too ^_~). Vincenzio is my last major OC for "Carnage Necropolis," and if you thought Chief Ulisse was nucking futs, just wait until you get a load of Vincenzio. More about him later…

I'm well aware Bayleaf, Corsola, and Politoad had woefully quick deaths, but honestly, is it any surprise that a creature who can bomb through walls made mincemeat out of three smaller Pokemon? Pikachu's one of, if not the strongest Pokemon of Ash n' co, and even the mouse didn't stand a chance. And Togepi and Wobbuffet were just damn lucky (somewhat). Sorry folks: normal Pokemon just don't stand a chance against Tentagator (and technically, neither do humans…but is Aiselne crazy enough to let her Sato-Chan DIE? I'm torturing some of my readers, aren't I? Patience, patience…this story is not quite finished).

And here comes the obligatory, but nevertheless friendly, fair warning from your thoughtful authoress! You've seen the gore in this chapter, and guess what? The next few chapters are going to follow suit, except to gorier levels (but seriously, if you've made it to Ch.12 of this fic, should grisly violence be any surprise by now?). Nevertheless, I think it's only fair on my part to let readers know in advance. Brace yourselves my friends, b/c this fic is winding down to its ending, and it's gonna' get nasty all over again! (*This message is brought to you by the wacko author who chopped off a Gyarados' head, so don't take this warning lightly*). ^_^;; Until then, I hope you see everyone next week!

**_~* Aiselne wishes everybody a very happy Thanksgiving! *~  
_**(What's Aiselne grateful for? ^_^ Everybody's generous support of this fanfic!)


	13. The Instigator and the Executioner

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, _Resident Evil / Biohazard_, _Rambo_, _Rip Van Winkle_, _Sleeping Beauty_, and (again) _Frankenstein_.

**COMMENTS**: Big showdown this time. Also, I do want to note that some Ash moments in these next 2 chapters are OOC. Ordinarily, I abhor OOCness (baring special/justifiable circumstances). However, seriously folks, _Ash is infected by a genetically altering virus capable of mutating zombies and bioweapons_! There's no way in hell we can expect him to be the sweet little boy he is in the anime! So I fully acknowledge Ash as OOC in Chs.13+14 (so please spare me from OOC-relevant flames). But given the current/particular circumstances of these episodes, I think Ash is actually as IC as he can possibly be anymore.

**Minor FYI**: Ch.13 contains a brief allusion to the old Japanese CD dramas (the ones that chronicled canon characters not yet/never featured in the anime, such as Jessie/Musashi's mother Miyamoto, etc.). I can't say which "exact" CD drama this chapter references, lest I give away a *major* spoiler for this episode (and we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?). But since the CD dramas were never dubbed, be aware that this chapter will include a slight detail regarding information that (to my knowledge) was never included in the English version of the anime. I'll better explain it in this chapter's ending A/N.

Alrighty, thanks very much for your patience. I sincerely hope this showdown will be worth the extended wait! Enjoy!

* **Content Disclaimer**: Potentially disturbing moments and gory violence ahead, ladies and gentlemen. You know the drill: reader discretion is advised.

**

* * *

**

**CARNAGE NECROPOLIS**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**FILE #013: "The Instigator and the Executioner"**

_Blood._

It truly was beautiful. No wonder humans called the crimson liquid "life fluid." Blood was a symbol of life and death. Blood was what flowed life inside veins, but when blood flowed outside veins, life drained. How ironic. Blood could give and take one's existence at will: life and death, all in one scarlet fluid. Did humans even realize they possessed a living contradiction swimming through their veins?

Tentagator doubted it.

_Blood…everywhere._

Not that Tentagator cared, either. Humans were the clueless carriers of the tentacle devil's addiction. The pitiful entities called 'humans' were as basic as thin metal cans containing tomato juice. All Tentagator worried about was ripping open those cans to drink their precious red juices. Tentagator did not fear man. Instead, Tentagator made man fear _it_. Nothing scared Tentagator, and nothing mattered to Tentagator, except…

_Blood._

The beast was a killing machine, but titles and name-calling rarely piqued Tentagator's interest. "Monster," "freak," "bioweapon"…the names were uncountable like stars. Such never mattered to Tentagator. It would be 'human' for the beast to care about petty name-calling, and Tentagator was anything but human. Nevertheless, the devil did have ears, and it could be aroused by what humans called their "language."

"_You were created by humans. Thus, you will obey humans. You will obey ME, for I am your master."_

After all, Giovanni was not stupid enough to create a living weapon that failed to understand its spoken orders.

"_Your existence belongs to me and will be devoted to my words. You are my weapon…my executioner."_

_Executioner._

For whatever "emotion" Tentagator _did _possess inside the shell of its former existences as a Feraligatr, Machoke, Machamp, or whatever, Tentagator _did_ feel 'something' after hearing its nickname. Or perhaps it was the _way _Giovanni said that name with such malice that made Tentagator feel alive.

_Executioner._

Regardless of the reason, a sliver of consciousness caused Tentagator to almost _enjoy _that name. The word's sound and its syllables almost thrilled the tentacle fiend. The bioweapon did not understand why, but the name Executioner reminded Tentagator of…

_Blood_.

What was not to like about the name?

* * *

It would figure that shortly after Jessie and James had "cleared a path" to Acheron's southern exit, that path would become overrun all over again. Of course, Jessie's booming 12-guage was bound to attract attention, and the said attention had finally reached the once-cleared path. Jessie and James barely recognized the road. Actually, there was only one way the ex-Rockets knew this road was indeed the street they once cleared, thanks to the bloodstained concrete left from their previous fights. But by now, the said blood was darkened by overhead shadows of zombie groups sauntering towards the returning Rockets. Most were human-type zombies, groaning drunkenly as they dragged their rotten bodies towards the four Rocket transients.

_Bang!_

The zombies never got far, of course.

_Bang!_

Jessie and James never liked to acknowledge Butch and Cassidy's superiority. However, just this once, Jessie and James were grateful for their rival's self-proclaimed skills. The red-haired woman and violet-haired man were totally defenseless against the zombies, minus Weezing. Fortunately, James never had to bother with the gaseous Pokemon, because Cassidy and Butch were more than happy to do the honors of neutralizing any zombies in their way.

_Tattttatatttatttta!_

There was no time for chatter, but without words, it was pretty obvious what Butch and Cassidy were doing. They were not firing their weapons to 'help' Jessie and James. Frankly, it was so painstakingly obvious that the dark Rockets were _showing off_. Butch and Cassidy's precise aims were admirable, but their attitudes were a different story.

_Tattttatatttatttta! _Butch kept unloading his assault rifle's magazines as if the bullets were rice generously thrown at a wedding. One bullet to the brain would more than suffice the killing of a zombie. Yet, there was Butch, acting like a giddy kid who wanted to brag to his palls about the cool features of his expensive Christmas gift. The teal-haired Rocket kept making Swiss cheese out of zombies for no reason other than to flaunt his expertise with a big rapid-fire weapon. James assumed Giovanni was not the only guy compensating in Acheron City.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _Butch was excessive, but Cassidy was definitely the more flamboyant of the two. Every time Cassidy fired her pistol's bullet into a zombie's exploding brain, she practically struck a damn pose afterwards. Jessie was waiting for the arrogant blonde to start blowing smoke from the tip of her pistol, twirl the gun, or make some gesture that childishly screamed, "I'm better than _you_ are, Jessie!" While Butch kept acting as though he was the star of a low-rate _Rambo _parody, Cassidy was acting like the hotshot cowgirl in a lower-rated western flick.

Jessie and James just rolled their eyes. _Show offs_. But just this once, the "lesser" Rockets bit their tongues and allowed their "betters" to flaunt themselves. Butch and Cassidy never witnessed the horrors Jessie and James saw in Acheron, so it was understandable why the Rocket rivals were less apt to take this city seriously. Besides, the dark Rockets were inadvertently assisting Jessie and James, so what right did they have to complain? Cassidy and Butch were perfectly ensnared in Jessie and James' little plot, and everything was flowing more smoothly than originally assumed. This was the ex-Rockets' first lucky break in Acheron City.

Of course, this moment also happened to be Butch and Cassidy's lucky break, too. The blonde-haired woman and teal-haired man continued shooting zombies like kids at a carnival shooting gallery. The noise of their weapons was so loud that simple chatter could never be heard, at least without precision equipment. Little did Jessie and James realize Butch and Cassidy's suits were the best kinds Team Rocket's money could buy. Heavens knew Giovanni "spared no expense" when it came to the execution of his plans. Their high-tech suits contained built-in communicators, which allowed Butch and Cassidy to speak with the boss, _and_ speak with each other.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Tattttatatttatttta! Bang! Bang! Bang! Tattttatatttatttta!_

And the outside world was too noisy for Jessie and James to overhear their rivals' conversation.

"_This is a pretty ballsy idea, Cass," _Butch's raspy voice whispered into the built-in headset concealed in Cassidy's helmet-like mask. Neither Rocket showed any outer signs of their conversation, lest Jessie and James notice. Without missing a step, Butch and Cassidy continued painting the street with fresh zombie gore, all the while talking as though they discussed the weather. _"The boss won't like that we overstepped our boundaries and disobeyed his orders."_

"Yeah, but he'll get over it," Cassidy haughtily replied matter-of-factly, making sure to keep her voice down for safety's sake. One second later, the pavement was sprayed with the carnage of a just-neutralized headless mailman. "You know as well as I do that Giovanni wants the Jects. Does it really matter 'who' brings him the samples, as long as he gets what he wants? Besides, God only knows whatever happened to agent Wincent. We haven't seen hide or hair of the guy, and nobody's reported sightings of him. He's probably long dead for all we know, and if that's the case then Giovanni will _never _get the Jects. That is, unless _we _get him the Jects instead."

An undead woman schoolteacher's head best resembled a red rotten apple once Cassidy's 9mm sent her kissing the ground. Ignoring a shutter, Butch continued to sweep behind his gung-ho partner, the two Rockets back-to-back for best protection. _"Giovanni still told us to butt-out, Cassidy. He said he was willing to lose the Jects if necessary."_

"He also said if we just-so-happen to find Vincenzio, we should return him to headquarters. And if we just-so-happen to find the samples alongside Vincenzio…well, we'll just call it a lucky break, won't we?"

The blonde Rocket jumped out of the way as Butch blasted a nearby gymnast's chest and exposed ribs into holey bits. _"I've gotta' feeling Giovanni won't see it that way, Cassidy."_ Even when the corpse hit the ground, it continued to crawl along its stomach, smearing dangling insides across the road.

Cassidy was quick to add one last hole to the athlete's brain. "Sounds' to me like you're getting second-thoughts, Butch."

"_Sounds' to me like YOU'RE getting greedy. Giovanni already promised us plenty for tonight. Why the hell are you testing his patience?"_

Concealed lipstick-painted lips pulled upwards. "What's the matter, Butch…_scared_?"

Hidden maroon eyes narrowed. _"Scared of Giovanni…nah. Scared of this city? …Tck, hell yeah!"_

"We were already briefed about Acheron City. There's no reason to be surprised."

Three rotted teenagers in shredded high school uniforms fell in drippy heaps atop each other before Butch snorted. _"Oh come' on, Cass…don't tell me you actually believed that bullshit about 'zombies' being in the city. I figured Giovanni just called them that because the name sounded appropriate. I was picturing deformed humans and Pokemon. I didn't actually think the things crawling around Acheron City were 'actual' flesh-eating, horror-movie-style zombies!"_

"What did you expect after what happened with the Tentagator project?"

"_Urgh…shit…and knowing that bioweapon is around here doesn't settle my stomach, either. Giovanni told us to bring Tentagator back to base, too, didn't he?"_

"Yup, but our top priority is finding Vincenzio." A hefty baker was next to decorate the pavement with his headless bulk courtesy of Cassidy's pistol. "Second comes the Jects, and third comes Tentagator…if we have time, and if we even find it."

"…_If we can even capture the friggen beast, too. I think it killed the entire troop that initially set it loose in Acheron hours ago. Nobody from that squad reported back to HQ, remember?"_

"Tentagator is still a Pokemon and we have the equipment to capture it. Stop whining and let's get this over with ASAP. If we shut up and move our asses, we probably won't even have to face Tentagator."

Butch jumped over a hole-filled businessman he just defeated. _"And what happens if we DO come across Tentagator?"_

"It's supposedly trained not to go against Team Rocket members."

"_Yeah, 'supposedly.' How close are you willing to get to the Executioner to prove that, Cass?"_

Cassidy's weapon misfired. "Look, if all you're gonna' do is bitch about this, then run back to the gates for all I care. But I'm not stupid enough to pass-up this golden opportunity." Second time around, the woman fired one clean bullet between a florists' lips, blowing the jawless freak's face off. "Maybe you're not man enough for this mission, Butch, but I sure as hell _am_!"

Naturally, the low "not man enough" line struck a powerful blow to Butch's pride. Especially in the presence of their lesser rivals, the teal-haired Rocket never tolerated insults that questioned his masculinity. Cassidy knew how the gears in her partner's head worked, and she knew how to make Butch do as she said.

However, what Cassidy did _not _know was that Butch never fibbed when he said Acheron City terrified him. He, Cassidy, and all the other agents sent as part of the Acheron lockdown were informed of what to expect in the undead city. Butch had known about Tentagator, Vincenzio, and the Khimaira-Jects, but Giovanni always kept a few secrets from his agents.

Even so, "zombies" were the biggest surprise. Honestly, after the briefing, most agents laughed behind Giovanni's back, enjoying a hardy joke about "zombies" and related zombie movies. To the agents' knowledge, never before in the Ject experiments did flesh-eating zombies materialize. Many bizarre creatures had been born through the experimentations, but never the Halloween-style zombies Butch was currently shooting.

_Giovanni and his damn secrets._

Butch and Cassidy knew about the Pokemon bioweapon projects: Tentagator, Project 492, Subject 609, and the 831-833 series. Plus, there was always Team Rocket's pièce de résistance Khimaira. Many other projects and subjects had been conceived through Vincenzio's viruses, but most had been utter failures. Butch had not personally witnessed the affairs, but he definitely heard all about them. After all, he and Cassidy were agents, not scientists. Most of their knowledge of the Khimaira projects came through word of mouth from Professor Nanva and Giovanni. Butch and Cassidy were merely sticking their noses into the scientific business…business Butch was starting to wonder if he and his partner had any right knowing.

492's Metagross studies had been a brief joke, and the 831-833 Bulbasaur projects were one prolonged disaster after another. Subject 609 had its ups and downs, but Gyarados was far more useful than most of its predecessors and successors. That is, until the 831 series defiled Subject 609 and rendered the almost-serviceable dragon useless. Butch had no idea whatever happened to Subjects 609 and 833. The last time he bothered asking Giovanni about them, the boss just muttered something about a "world tree." _Whatever in hell that's supposed to mean_, Butch remembered thinking to himself.

Then there was Tentagator.

If a person was familiar with the Khimaira-Jects, that person was also familiar with the overpowering tentacle abomination. Across headquarters, scientists and agents alike titled the beast all sorts of nicknames. Incidentally, it was Giovanni who coined Tentagator's serial designation: "TR-EX," abbreviated for "Team Rocket Executioner." Some wiseass rookies nicknamed Tentagator "Tex," others "Rex," and so forth, but Rockets mostly referred to it as "the Tentagator Project." Few agents liked the idea of calling Tentagator an "executioner." The name certainly suited the killing machine, but nobody felt comfortable calling Tentagator by its 'full' name.

_Team Rocket Executioner_.

For some reason, the name sounded like "Team Rocket's executioner," specifically, "the executioner of Team Rocket," instead of "the executioner working for Team Rocket." Honestly, it was not uncommon for Rocket agents to fear Tentagator, even if the beast was supposedly trained to obey Team Rocket personnel. _Supposedly_. Few people were willing to get "too close" to Tentagator and learn the hard way.

Nevertheless, Tentagator was Team Rocket's secret weapon, second only to Khimaira. The one and only reason Tentagator was still alive was because it happened to be the best substitute until Khimaira fully awoke…whenever that might transpire. Butch did not know those details, either, but rumors claimed Khimaira was like a puzzle. Team Rocket's ultimate being was missing the final "piece" that would complete it and make Khimaira fully operational. Whatever that "piece" happened to be was the biggest mystery, though Butch assumed Giovanni knew about it. In the meantime, there had been many delays, issues, and hindrances with Khimaira. Most agents believed Tentagator would forever be the closest "success story" they could boast whilst working with the Jects. Of course, this unexpected chemical spill in Acheron City did not help matters, either.

Until the proverbial day Khimaira awoke, _if _the day ever came, Tentagator was the next best thing. That beast was the first semi-successful experiment under the Khimaira-Jects, though TR-EX was not without its flaws. Mainly, Tentagator's mind was too unstable for scientists to fully domesticate. The demon actually underwent mood swings bordering bipolarity. Some days, Tentagator was an obedient lapdog. Other days, the freak was wild and needed countless agents to sedate the monstrosity before it ripped apart headquarters. Many, _many _people died throughout the Tentagator Project, and Giovanni came exceptionally close to pulling the plug on the project once and for all. Unfortunately, Giovanni never did make that final decision to dispose of Tentagator. The boss claimed his bioweapon could be used for smaller duties, such as its little evidence-eradicating errand through Acheron City.

_Yeah right…_

The catch was, Giovanni did not possess the means of disposing Tentagator, at least without causing one gigantic mess in the process. Tentagator was not impervious: it had weaknesses and it _could _die. Supposedly, malnutrition was the best enemy of Tentagator. The creature needed fresh DNA to regenerate its feeding arm. Originally, Tentagator was designed to fully regenerate all of its limbs, but alas, the fiend's experimentations had not been perfect. Its feeding arm was the only limb proven for successful regeneration. All other parts of its body could still regenerate, but at a slower pace that was not much quicker than natural leukocyte healing.

To compensate, the rest of Tentagator's pervious body was built like a tank, reinforced with rock-solid muscle that could withstand gunfire. Only heavy weapons worked best against Tentagator, such as blades. Alas, blades massive enough to harm Tentagator also happened to be _close-range _weapons, and few people were willing to get close to Tentagator.

Only the devil's tentacle arm was ultra-sensitive, but it could regenerate quickly. However, if deprived of DNA, Tentagator could never restore itself. And once its regenerative arm was useless, the rest of its body was fair game. It would take a substantial amount of time for the beast to wither and die, but it _would _eventually starve to death. Unfortunately, starving to death was such a tedious process that could potentially take days if not weeks to kill Tentagator. Nobody had that kind of time on his or her hands, especially while the beast was running wild.

The next alternative? _Nuclear destruction_. Even Butch knew Giovanni was betting his money that Tentagator would be lost in Acheron's flames. Acheron's sterilization would get several jobs done at once: sanitize Acheron City, obliterate evidence, and destroy Tentagator. However, if Khimaira _never _awoke, then Tentagator was too valuable to lose, too. It was a double-edged sword, and Giovanni obviously left the beast's life in the hands of fate. Whether the beast survived this night or died with the rest of the city, so be it. It was a gamble, and an exceptionally risky gamble at that.

The last alternative? Well, actually, it was more of a 'last-resort' alternative. If Tentagator was not obliterated via this morning's bomb, then there was one final fail-safe plan. After all, the only other thing that could defeat a Team Rocket bioweapon was _another _Team Rocket bioweapon, especially a _stronger _bioweapon. Unfortunately, with Khimaira being as productive as Sleeping Beauty, Butch knew the last-resort alternative was useless.

Whether Tentagator lived or died today, either outcome was bound to get messy.

Butch did not want to become a part of that mess.

Frankly…he did not want Cassidy to become a part of it, either.

"_I'm not gonna' run away from this, Cassidy," _Butch reassured her, continuing to run beside her and shooting down more hoards of undead. His pride was what kept him from running back to the gates, along with his loyalties to his partner. More or less, Butch did not want to see Cassidy get in over her head, which was the blonde's specialty. Of their duo, Cassidy was the fire and Butch was the ice. Sometimes the fire melted the ice. _"But…I've gotta' bad feeling about this, too."_

Cassidy so nearly made another not-so-flattering dig about Butch being a wuss. However, she, too, remembered all those disturbingly suspicious rumors about Acheron City. The details regarding the chemical spill were suspiciously hazy. If bumbling people like Jessie and James worked on the Ject experiments, Cassidy would dub Acheron City's chemical spill as being undoubtedly plausible. However, the biochemists working on Khimaira were some of the best scientists money could buy (or bribe). Thus, the blonde was not entirely convinced Team Rocket's trained professionals "got lazy" and "accidentally" spilled multi-million-dollar chemicals into the sewers.

_Everything about this city is pretty frikken suspicious._

Knowing she had eagerly stepped right into the middle of this crazy affair did not settle Cassidy's anxieties, either. Of course, the goal she was running towards more than easily made the blonde suck it up and continue forward. No matter how weird or scary matters got in Acheron, Cassidy was too greedy to dismiss this opportunity of returning with Giovanni's samples and draining the boss' wallets. Her lust for money and power more than easily overrode the little voice in the back of Cassidy's mind, telling her to get out of Acheron while she still had the chance. The voice chided she would be a damned fool, otherwise.

Or perhaps, that "little voice"…belonged to Butch? Cassidy did not know. Yet, for just a split second, melted ice warped into water and doused fire. "Yeah…" Cassidy quietly admitted, solely to her partner. "…I've got a weird feeling, too. But it'll be worth it Butch, trust me. Let's just hurry up and get this over with. We're running out of time."

Fate enjoyed spitting in everybody's faces in Acheron City, and Cassidy and Butch were not exceptions.

_Dong…dong…dong…dong…dong._

Perfectly on cue, _too_ perfectly, the downtown clock tower chimed five times.

_One hour to go._

* * *

_Tick…tick…tick…_

Bare palms scraped and bled as the frightened boy dragged his half-limp body across floors littered with blade-sharp shards of broken tile. Various grime of dirt and gore infiltrated Ash's shredded hands, causing him to involuntarily wince each time his bleeding palms touched the floor. If he were not careful, the floor's nasty bacteria would most easily infect his unwashed hands. Of course, since Ash's body was already infected by arguably the world's worst virus, unclean cuts did not seem so drastic. God knew Ash had _much_ more imperative crises at the moment.

_Pound…pound…pound…_

How Ash managed to return to the lobby before Tentagator was a mystery the child never had time to solve. Hell, Ash barely had time to breathe and blink! His heart pounded like a drum, _pound pound pounding_, but more accurately like a stopwatch, _tick tick ticking_, as Ash's impending doom _stomp stomp stomped_ closer. At least there was relief in knowing Ash could still _feel _his heart, unlike the lower portion of his body. But still…the boy was beginning to wonder which might kill him first: Tentagator, his infection, or his heart exploding. Right now, Ash was almost certain the last option would happen in the near future.

_Stomp…stomp…stomp…_

Though the battle was far from over, if not just beginning, Tentagator had slowed down considerably. Yes, the beast was still hot on the trail of its crawling prey. However, Tentagator's current strides were nowhere near as inhumanly fast as Ash had seen earlier tonight. The beast proved capable of almost outrunning a high-speed truck, but Tentagator was no longer moving at its previous velocities. Nevertheless, considering Ash was quite literally moving at a snail's pace, it would not take long for Tentagator to reach him, even if the beast _walked_.

_Stomp…stomp…STOMP…_

Tentagator's leg with the embedded axe still squirted blood. Similarly, the monster's tentacle arm continuously dripped saliva, still attempting to regurgitate the swallowed hydrogen peroxide. Both of Ash's makeshift weapons were meager, but they nevertheless worked magic on Tentagator, even if it was 'magic' best credited to an apprentice. Ash just counted his blessings that he was still alive…for now.

_STOMP…STOMP…STOMP…_

Ash did not know 'when' he stopped looking over his shoulder. Somewhere in the scheme of this horrifying experience, the boy somehow tore his eyes off the unveiled Tentagator. Now, Ash did not want to look back at the beast ever again. _Just keep looking forward! Don't look back! Don't stop! DON'T look!_

…_STOMP…STOMP…STOMP…_

_Don't look! DON'T look! DON'T LOOK!_

_…STOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMP…_

_Pound…pound…POUND…POUNDPOUND…_

The ironic part was that Ash's number-one fear was _not _dying by this freak's hand. Perhaps Ash was getting carless thanks to his consuming infection. It did not seem to matter to the boy whatever this beast did to him.

"_Grrraaaaarrrrrrr_!"

However, Ash _did_ fear whatever this beast might do to Misty.

_CRUNCH!_

_Oh no…_

That ear-splitting _crunch_ could not have been a good sign, could it? Ash doubted so, and he also doubted he wanted to find out what caused the unexpected noise. All other sounds of Tentagator's heavy feet and Ash's panic ceased, plunging the hyperventilating boy into disturbingly cold silence. He froze, unsure if the crunch came from him or elsewhere, and too afraid to find out as well.

Alas, this moment was obviously not a scenario where Ash could immaturely claim, "if I don't see it, it doesn't exist." That was childish cowardice, and Ash came too far tonight to die a coward. _Die a coward?_ What the hell was Ash thinking, or _not_ thinking? His mind was getting garbled again via the virus blending with his inherent anxieties. One minute he felt sane, the next minute he could not keep his thoughts straight. Another minute he would feel like his typically sweet-hearted self, and the next minute the sweetness turned sour and vicious. Ash's sudden mood swings were more excessive than bipolarity! _What in God's name is happening to me?_

Currently, Ash was fighting two adversaries instead of one: Tentagator, and his infection. But if Ash was still Ash, then that meant he was not going to go down without a fight, for either of the two struggles. Tentagator was obviously doing the same, and Ash never liked one-sided battles. He always preferred to even the odds, even if the odds were undeniably against his favor. That was what made him Ash Ketchum; the boy always had a way of winning against impossible odds. Now was not different, was it?

_I'm sick of running. That's all we've been doing with Tentagator! RUNNING! _Incidentally, tonight reminded Ash of that day when he caught Primeape. Before the final capture, he, Misty, and Brock constantly ran away from the rampaging Pokemon. But the problem was never solved until Ash finally stopped running and confronted Primeape once and for all.

_I'm tired of running, dammit, and I hate it!_ What would Ash's friends and family say if they knew he was acting so cowardly? "You can do anything you set your mind to," that was what his mother said the night after Ash set out for his journey. Brock's words of wisdom would be "Just relax, man. You're not gonna' be able to solve anything unless you keep calm, Ash." To spice things up, Gary would probably snort "Yeah, I figured you'd wimp-out, _loser_!" But Misty would override all of the aforementioned comments with her sweet, benevolent voice:

"_You can do it."_

She whispered those encouraging words to him once before, long before this night ever transpired. During the Shamuti Island disaster, the stakes were exceptionally high, but Misty never considered that an excuse for Ash to give up. Now was not different. The stakes may be higher and deadlier, but that was still no excuse for Ash to roll over and die. Besides, that same girl who believed in him also needed Ash's help. _"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Hold on, Ash." _Heaven help Misty if she innocently returned…while Tentagator was roaming free!

Ash would be damned to let that happen.

_No more games_… Ash said those same words the moment he finally mustered the courage to face Primeape, too. This situation in Acheron Memorial was not excruciatingly different anymore. The bottom line was still the same: Ash had to confront and stop this beast's nonsense once and for all. The boy's mind and mentality may have been fluctuating, but as long as Ash held onto a shred of his sanity, he was going to do whatever it took to stop Tentagator.

Gritting his teeth, the determined boy finally craned his neck, peering over his shoulder to the mammoth Tentagator behind him…

…Seeing a blood-soaked green backpack in the monster's gigantic jaws.

As quickly as it came, Ash's newfound confidence sank.

_When did Tentagator-?_

In the midst of the commotion in the office, Ash forgot about recollecting his backpack…the backpack filled with all of his, Misty, and Brock's remaining Poke-!

_No._

Faint traces of blood trickled down Tentagator's enormous mouth, rusty jaws crunching down upon the backpack's thin material. The unnatural mouth was like a vice, crushing the backpack's contents as effortlessly as a person eats potato chips. Various papers, metals, and plastics were chewed into fragments, before the crumpled backpack disappeared inside Tentagator's huge mouth, never resurfacing. Even materials such as plastic and fabric did not bother the creature's genetically advanced digestive track. Tentagator was like a shark that ate almost anything, as long as it consumed its target.

Ash nearly asked himself how the hell Tentagator knew Pokemon were inside the Pokeballs in his backpack, but was it any surprise? The boy minutely recalled seeing several of the Pokemon Center's broken Pokeballs had leaked _blood_. More distinctively, Ash remembered how Muk's strong stench seeped through its own Pokeball after capture. Pokemon scents _did _permeate through Pokeballs…and that was why Ash felt utterly foolish for ever thinking his Pokemon were safe in their Pokeballs.

Nobody, and no_where_, was safe in Acheron City.

But there was no use in whining about it now. In a very rude lesson, Ash learned Tentagator's second means of feeding. It was not exceptionally different than the tentacle arm, except the facial mouth was clearly designed for bigger prey. Tentagator's gigantic mouth was meant to fit larger portions of food, and its vice-like jaws could shred through harder prey and break it down. The facial mouth was designed to eat prey that would be too difficult for its feeding arm to ingest.

Licking its lips with its split tongue, the sated Tentagator snarled victoriously. Pokeballs compressed Pokemon into smaller-scale proportions, so the nutrients Tentagator acquired from the backpack's Pokeballs were slim. No matter. A snack was better than nothing, and it would suffice until the killing machine finished playing with the wide-eyed little boy. Surely, the child's blood would be sweeter.

_Stomp…stomp…stomp…_

Ash saw the freak resume its stomping pursuit, nearing the stunned boy. Brown eyes continued to stare up at Tentagator's bloodstained jaws, almost waiting for the beast to vomit the backpack and return the Pokemon to safety. It never happened, though.

_No._

Ash's negligence just cost him the rest of his group's Pokemon.

_Just like…Pikachu…_

_No!_

Ash almost wanted to give into self-loathing despair, just like he did after Pikachu's murder. However, this time around, Ash refrained. He did not have time to hate himself.

_STOMP…STOMP…STOMP!_

Tentagator's tree trunk-sized legs had already reached Ash before the boy even had time to muster tears for the fallen Pokemon.

"_GURRRRAAAARRRGGH_!"

Strangely, fear and sorrow did _not_ overwhelm Ash. The Executioner loomed over Ash's head, dripping gore-coated saliva down Ash's cheeks, where tears should have been the fluids doing those honors. But not this time. No tears, no screams, not even a whimper. Something shifted inside Ash's body. He had no clue if it was due to his infection, his sorrow, his pride, or a twisted culmination of everything inside Ash's mutating body. He did not care about the reasons, either. As Tentagator's hellfire eyes bore into Ash's, the devastated boy only felt one thing at that moment.

Something cracked inside the boy's heart.

_Tentagator…you…_

Ash's squalid fists tightened, leaking access blood between his trembling fingers.

…_You…killed Pikachu…_

Teeth ground and darkened brown eyes narrowed.

_…You…killed ALL of them…_

Choppy breaths wheezed through cracked lips.

_…You…monster…!_

The smaller body vibrated feverishly…_dangerously_…like an overfilled bottle ready to explode.

_…You…fucking monster!_

His rage burned like wildfire, singeing whatever remained of Ash's sanity into dust.

Tentagator was now the one pressed for time. It never realized what was _really_ becoming of its seemingly innocent prey…until the axe in the beast's leg was ripped out. The dark-haired boy smirked victoriously, watching his axe yank a chunk of red meat along with it, splattering red, purple, and pink matter across the nearest wall.

For Ash, hearing that beast scream was…_intoxicating_.

* * *

Misty heard the commotion downstairs. She knew Tentagator was on the loose, and Ash was potentially in danger. But, surely the boy would be okay, right? After all, Ash was not 100% defenseless downstairs. Bayleaf and the rest of their Pokemon were nearby to protect Ash, so there was no reason to worry…_right_?

Unfortunately, there was little Misty could do for Ash at the moment…

…Thanks to the gun barrel glaring into the red-haired girl's stunned face.

"_The last possible place Vincenzio could've hid the L-Ject is in the old Acheron Memorial Hospital. I hear that's where the crazy geezer did most of his research, until the place was closed and the experiments were moved to the chemical plant."_

Tauris had relayed quite a bit of subtle information regarding the creator of Acheron City's virus, well, _viruses_. Supposedly, Dr. Vincenzio developed three "Khimaira-Jects" called "G," "S," and "L," whatever those letters represented. Even if Misty cared to unearth the Jects' secrets, she did not have the time to unlock them. The balding elder standing before her leveled his pistol perfectly on the shaking girl, freezing her whilst ironically sending chills throughout her body.

What disturbed Misty the most was how the old man moved so…_quickly_. Misty was an athletic girl who possessed pretty sharp reflexes. Yet, an elderly man's gun was bearing down on her before Misty could even blink, never mind react. Hell, even Noctowl was surprised, and Pokemon reflexes were naturally keener than those of humans.

"…_Welcome child…I am Dr. Nicolas Vincenzio."_

Misty knew something was indiscriminately wrong with this person. _Crazy geezer_. It seemed more accurate to say Tauris' "crazy geezer" comment never came close to summarizing the man that was Dr. Nicolas Vincenzio.

"Such a rude young lady…" Vincenzio craggily observed. Old hazels bore into Misty's blue eyes, practically egging the stupid girl to move or say something brash that would be the doctor's excuse to pull the trigger. For those same reasons, Misty steadied herself to the best of her abilities, as did Noctowl. Once again, the red-haired girl found herself standing in the middle of a situation with imaginary labels reading: _proceed with caution. HEAVY caution_. "…When a man…introduces himself…it's polite for the lady…to introduce herself…in return…"

The said man spoke very heavily, pacing himself slowly. To Misty, it seemed as though Vincenzio knew exactly what words to speak, but he did not possess the proper breath to speak them. How in heaven's name was it possible for an old man to speak so tiredly, and yet whip out a gun faster than a professional gunslinger? Vincenzio was yet another living breathing oxymoron in this unbelievable city.

Her hand perpetually remained lingering over the magnum in her back pocket. Granted, Misty did not relish the thought of shooting, or killing, a human being. Shooting a zombie was more acceptable, since the walking corpses were already dead. But this Dr. Vincenzio character was still alive, perhaps not the sanest of people in Acheron, but he was still amongst the living. Even Misty could tell. She did not personally know this man, but Misty had no intentions of drenching her hands in extra blood tonight. Still, it never hurt to be prepared. Given the choice of sparing Vincenzio or sparing Ash, Misty knew the choice was obvious.

_Ash…_

Remembering the injured black-haired boy, and also recalling the ruckus downstairs, Misty knew she could not waste time. She had no idea why Noctowl led her to this office, though the girl assumed it had something to do with Vincenzio. But Misty did not have time to sit and chat with the madman who developed the catalyst for this undead catastrophe. She had to find Ash's vaccine! The only possible way Vincenzio could assist her was if he helped scrounge around the hospital alongside Misty.

_"The last possible place Vincenzio could've hid the L-Ject is in the old Acheron Memorial Hospital."_

Or…better yet…perhaps Vincenzio knew the location of the vaccine.

Treading on so many metaphorical 'eggshells,' Misty decided to humor the white-haired elder: answer his question, but also cut to the chase. "My name is Misty," she finally replied, seeing no point in giving this stranger her full name. Slowly but surely, Misty felt her voice shift into authority. Her voice was minutely similar to whenever Nina spoke with that point-blank 'we-can't-afford-to-dick-around' tone of voice. Standing up straight with her shoulders back, the girl winced through achy limbs that craved sleep. Misty could, and probably would, sleep like Rip Van Winkle once she got herself and Ash out of Acheron. _First things first_. "And you'll have to excuse my 'rudeness,' but I'm in a hurry right now. A friend of mine was infected by this city's virus and I'm looking for the vaccine."

Misty was not about to beg the doctor, but she did offer semi-imploring warmth to her tired face. "Please, if you could help me find the vaccine, it would be exceptionally appreciated." Frankly, if Vincenzio helped Misty save Ash's life, "exceptionally appreciated" would not come close to expressing Misty's eternal gratitude towards this man.

The gun never left Misty's face, much to the girl's displeasure. Frankly, Vincenzio did not look exceptionally pleased, himself. Yet, there was still that odd look of dark amusement plastered across his wrinkled face. Vincenzio appeared as though he was watching a low-quality movie that happened to be "so bad, it's good!" He looked like he wasted his cash at the box office, but was amused by how crappy the movie turned out, while mulling over how stupid he was to attend the premier in the first place. Everything about the weird doctor was twisted, nonsensical, and contradictory from the get-go.

"'Vaccine'?" Vincenzio repeated, as if this was the first time he ever heard such a word. For a moment, Misty almost prayed the man's question meant he would help, but to the girl's surprise, the codger just cocked his head and cackled again. "…H-heh, is _that_…what those Rocket fools…are calling my creations now?" he inquired, causing Misty's eyes to blink at such an odd question. "'Virus'… 'vaccine'?"

_What the hell kinda' question is THAT?_ Misty wanted to blurt out, but she bit her lip. Now was not the time for her to explode like she did at the chemical plant, especially while a crazy old guy was _still _pointing at gun at her. If only the doctor quit pointing that damn gun in her face, Misty could make a move. Unfortunately, it was more than obvious that Vincenzio was not the person with whom to 'dick-around.' Crazy people with weapons are _very_ dangerous combinations. "Ex…_excuse_ me, sir?"

Vincenzio did not seem to have heard her. "'Virus'… 'vaccine'…they sound so cliché…yes?" he asked, speaking as lightly and casually as someone chatting about last night's football game. And as with such conversations, the second anybody mentioned the least favorite team, the conversation took a nasty turn for bitterness. By the same token, the doctor did not seem pleased to hear Misty say the words "virus" and "vaccine," as if she just insulted Vincenzio's favorite team. "No…no…no…that won't do at all, child. Not…at…all. If I told those Rocket fools once…I've told them a thousand times…my creations are '_Jects_'!"

Vincenzio actually sounded offended, but such never bothered Misty. _This guy can call them 'CANDY' for all I care! _The temperamental redhead was beginning to lose her patience all over again, reminiscently of what happened between her, Tauris, and Nina at the Acheron Chemical Plant. But now was not the time to play name-games. If Vincenzio preferred to call his viruses "Jects," so be it…_as long as this idiot stops wasting time!_

"Fine…I'm looking for the _G-Ject_," Misty corrected herself, attempting to cover the bubbling annoyance in her voice. "Would you happen to know where I could find it, Dr. Vincenzio?"

The doctor continued to stare at Misty, though it was pretty obvious that he was not looking at her, but looking through her. Like Ulisse, Vincenzio seemed like a space cadet currently orbiting a planet far, _far_ away from Earth. _Jeez_, Misty shuddered, _this guy's as effed-up as Ulisse, maybe worse_. The catch was Misty also had no clue how true she spoke, either.

"Did you…ever wonder…what the Jects' names…G, S, and L…stood for?" questioned Vincenzio, his bizarre tone matching that of a man asking if Misty just-so-happened to know the time. "Do you…wonder…little girl?"

_Do I give a shit? No_. Misty bit back annoyed obscenities and cut to the chase again. All this old man kept doing was farting around and Misty had better things to do. "Listen, I don't have time-"

"…Why so rushed?" the mad doctor asked, making a sharp click from his pistol. It was the safety. Misty never even realized the gun's safety had yet to be released until now, but there was no way of her to have noticed, especially in this dim office. Of course, whether a gun was loaded, empty, or if its safety was on or off, having a gun pointed at her face did not quell Misty's anxieties. Unfortunately, now that there was no denying the pistol's safety was off, Misty knew she had _better_ watch her step. "Kids today…always running everywhere…rush…rush…rush. Stop and…smell the roses…once in a while."

_I don't have time to smell the Goddamn roses!_ The redhead's teeth ground shut, desperately attempting to restrain her temper. It was no lie to say Misty felt as though she was caging a bloodthirsty beast, clawing the bars of its cage and eager to be unleashed.

"Heh…heh…you remind me of…my son…" Vincenzio said, briefly piquing Misty's curiosity as the man shook his head in false pity. "…He always…leapt into a pool…before checking to see…if the pool was filled with water. _Metaphor_, of course. Reckless…reckless…stupid boy. But I suppose…I only have myself to blame for that…I failed my son. Stupid men. Is it…any wonder…that this city went to hell?"

At this rate, Dr. Vincenzio made Chief Ulisse appear _coherent_ in Misty's irate eyes.

"But enough…about me…" Vincenzio suddenly changed the subject, causing Misty to blink all over again. Cocking his head, the doctor grinned like the madman he happened to be. "Miss 'Misty'…pretty pretty name. And so _young_…too. I don't recall…seeing you…around this city. …_Transient_, maybe? Ah yes…interesting…I want to know…more about you, child. _Much_ more…"

For some reason, Vincenzio's languid "_much _more…" disturbed Misty to her core, far greater than Ulisse or any of Acheron's undead monsters. The sick doctor kept staring at Misty as though she was a pretty doll for him to play games. God only knew whatever was wrong with this man's sanity, but Misty was not about to stick around for long and find out the hard way. The almost-perverted grin cracking Vincenzio's lips nearly caused Misty to scream, and vomit. If this sicko doctor tried anything _remotely_ kinky with her, Misty _would _shoot him.

Of course, Misty still had Noctowl, and the bird was not about to let this jerk-off harm its master's best friend. Feeling Noctowl wasted more time than necessary, the bird suddenly launched itself from its toppled coat rack. With streamlined wings, the large owl fired like a missile towards Vincenzio's gun. At least, if the bird knocked the gun out of the madman's hand then that would give Misty a small advantage.

Unfortunately, Vincenzio _expected_ the bird to panic.

_BANG!_

* * *

"_GURRRRAAAAARRRGGH_!"

The screaming behemoth crashed to one knee. A second later, its muscular arm's talon-covered hand flew to Tentagator's gushing leg. Blood sprayed and poured from the removed hunk of scaly flesh, now slopped and dripping along a wall. Such was all thanks to the gore-painted axe gripped in the hands of Tentagator's young adversary.

Strangely, the axe did not feel quite so heavy anymore. Ash did not even need to get on his knees or feet to wield the heavy weapon. Perhaps this was due to Ash's newfound adrenaline, confidence, or…infection. Frankly, he did not care. There was something seductive about hearing Tentagator scream, watching its blood paint the world like a shower of roses. It was beautiful, really. Why was it that Ash never noticed how indescribably _lovely_ blood could be? Some of the pretty scarlet even sprayed his face, kissing his lips. It tasted…_good_.

Ash thought he heard an echo from deep inside his subconscious, trying to tell him this was not right. This was not _him_. The voice even sounded like a little girl's voice…a girl with red hair…_red_…it reminded him of _blood_. Very pretty. But honestly, while watching Tentagator fall to its bloody knees before him, whether this was right or wrong, Ash felt…_good_.

For the first time all night, Ash was starting to enjoy himself.

* * *

Misty jumped for two reasons. The first reason was credited to Tentagator's vociferous scream shredding through her eardrums. _What in hell is going on down there? _One half of Misty did not want to know, while the other half goaded her to hurry up and return Ash. Alas, she never moved due to the 'second' reason Misty jumped.

_Blood._

Like a slap in the face, Misty's cheeks and mouth became spattered in warm wet gore, once again faster than she could have blinked. Carnage actually hit her unshielded eyes, provoking the girl's eyes to instantly water and flush out the blood. By the time her bloodshot, bloodstained eyes were cleaned, Misty wiped them open…

…Only to see her surroundings covered in bloodied feathers. In the middle of a giant bloodstain was a headless sack of flesh and feathers. Noctowl was dead before Misty ever realized the bird had been shot.

_No._

That was when Misty's heart fell to her churning stomach. She knew Ash was going to be devastated. He already lost Pikachu at the hands of Tentagator, and now Noctowl was dead thanks to some trigger-happy maniac!

_No!_

But Ash was no longer Misty's _only_ worry. True, Ash was still her 'top' priority. However, Misty just realized the man standing in front of her was _not_ to be taken lightly.

_How in God's name can this old bastard move so FAST? _Vincenzio _had _to be infected. The elderly babbler was acting too similarly to Chief Ulisse for Misty's liking, though the doctor's symptoms seemed more excessive than Ulisse's. She never though it was possible to meet someone more disturbing than the junkie chief, but Acheron City was perpetually full of surprises. Still, infected or clean, such never explained how an old man could suddenly move faster than a bird that could soar at mach speeds! Based on Misty's previous encounters with infectees, victims usually _degraded_. Upon Brock, Jessie, and Ash's infections, sporty and healthy people became ill and practically handicap. If Vincenzio was indeed infected, the virus seemed to do the exact _opposite_ to him: taking a withered elderly man and enhancing his reflexes to surpass a healthy child's. _How is this possible?_

Admittedly, Misty would not have minded asking Dr. Vincenzio about the horrors, and marvels, of the Khimaira-Jects. Unfortunately…_I don't have time for this!_

"Easy…easy…" slurred Vincenzio, before training the gun back on the skittish Misty. The redhead was not willing to bet that the man's weapon was empty, either. More and more, it seemed that the one bullet Nina gave Misty would have to be used on this codger. However, Misty was still determined to make Vincenzio answer her questions regarding the vaccine. Crazy or sane, this doctor was bound to know about the locations of his so-called 'creations.' "…I won't hurt you…'Misty'…too pretty to get hurt. But…I _am_ interested in hearing…your story. For starters…what business do _you _have…knowing about the Jects? They're not exactly…'public knowledge'…especially for someone…who doesn't appear to be from Acheron."

Technically, Vincenzio had every right to know Misty's "story." It did seem strange that a little girl, who was not even native to Acheron City, was suddenly looking for the Jects. Furthermore, she already had the preexisting knowledge that the Jects were _called _"Jects." Misty effortlessly called the vaccine the "G-Ject," without Vincenzio even specifying the name. She already knew about the Jects before meeting the doctor, _but how could that be?_ Lord knew bumbling Team Rocket agents could never get the Jects' names right, and those idiots just resorted to cheap titles like "virus" and "vaccine." Thus, the only people who knew about the Jects' proper designations were Rocket affiliates of the highest statures.

_How does this Misty girl know about my Jects? _Vincenzio wondered, his thoughts more fluid than his haggard voice. _Children have no business in this city. She doesn't belong here, yet she's looking for the Jects…_

…_Unless…_

Unless "Misty" happened to be more than just a 'little girl.' Vincenzio knew Acheron City 'like the back of his hand.' He lived there for most of his life, dedicating himself to his viral research. At one point, Vincenzio married, had a family, and got to know the neighbors and typical townspeople of Acheron City. Admittedly, Vincenzio tended to be a tad nosy, too, compulsive to know the faces relevant to this city. His paranoid obsession only deepened as the years passed, too. Yet, Vincenzio never saw this redhead before. Misty was not a resident.

The mad doctor also knew that Acheron was not the type of place kids typically 'stumbled upon,' either. Acheron City was located in a relatively remote location of the Johto Region. The nearest town was Valhalla City, thirty miles away, and reaching that city required lengthy jaunts through the thick winding forests surrounding Acheron. Furthermore, both Acheron and Valhalla were not 'major' Johto cities. Neither contained popular landmarks such as a Pokemon Gym, League stadium, or tourist attractions to lure transients. Therefore, simple children like Misty did not commonly stumble upon Acheron City for no reason. Usually, if somebody entered Acheron City, they _intended _to enter Acheron City.

Thus, there was only one possible explanation Dr. Vincenzio could concoct regarding this mysterious child.

_So…I finally meet your illustrious 'sample-thief,' Giovanni. Clever, clever bastard! I never expected her to be a child._

Everything made sense in Vincenzio's crazed mind. "_No_!" he shouted, making Misty jerk back by the unexpected volume in his voice, and Vincenzio's bizarre mood swing. "You'll…you'll never get the samples! I'm not about…to let some spy profit from them! You'll…have to find…some _other _way…to make a quick million. But _do_ tell…Giovanni…that I'm impressed at the gall…he has…to send a spy…under the guise of a child. But it still…won't work. Now…_get out_!"

Misty's encounter with the man was getting more mind-blowing by the second. Then again, she should have expected this. Vincenzio obviously knew about Team Rocket, since he developed the samples for their experimentations. Misty figured it was safe to assume that Dr. Vincenzio was part of Team Rocket's organization, obviously not a Rocket agent, but definitely a Rocket scientist.

Plus, if Vincenzio worked for Team Rocket, it was not hard to believe he heard about Tauris and Nina. _Vincenzio probably thinks I'm Nina_, assumed Misty. How in hell's name could Misty prove her innocence? She had a feeling that flashing the Cascade Badge as a sign of her Gym Leadership, and technical Pokemon League affiliation, would not convince Vincenzio. Besides, Misty kept her badges in her backpack…which was currently downstairs…where Ash was probably _fighting for his life_!

She did not have time to prove her innocence. Misty did not care if Vincenzio thought she was a thief or a guardian angel. _I HAVE to get that vaccine! _Yes, it was true that Misty 'wanted' the G-Ject, but she did not want the virus for evil purposes. Technically, Nina did not want the samples for evil purposes, either. Misty simply wanted to use that vaccine to save a young boy's life. Was Dr. Vincenzio so delirious that he could not realize that?

Apparently…_yes_.

"Team Rocket…talked about…the possibility of people like you…showing up," Vincenzio scoffed. "Damned rats…I even saw you traveling with other Rockets…at the Center." Of course, Vincenzio's words struck another set of cords inside Misty. She could have sworn she noticed odd evidence of someone lurking around the Pokemon Center: tampered keypads and weird beeping. _Jeez, this weirdo has been following us, hasn't he? _Unfortunately, Vincenzio saw Misty teaming with Jessie and James, and there was no way of him knowing they were ex-Rockets. All the doctor probably knew was that the red-haired woman and violet-haired man were wearing Team Rocket uniforms. That was not going to help Misty's position, was it? _Of course not_.

It never helped Brock, either.

"_P-Please…sir…I'm infected…the vaccine…"_

_Vincenzio was not convinced. Therefore, he just continued typing away memorized key codes into the electronic door locks, as if he were dialing phone numbers. _

_Behind Vincenzio staggered the supposedly-infected teenager, leaning against one of the ER gurneys as his only means of supporting himself. Being the creator of the Jects, Vincenzio could tell this brown-haired boy was truly infected, but that never meant the doctor trusted him. When Vincenzio made a personal visit to the A.P.D., he found out what happened to the chief of police. Ulisse had infected himself as spite, and there was no reason this no-named teenager never did the same. Once the teen was cured, he would probably try to reclaim the rest of the Jects for his own selfish whims, just like a true-blue Rocket agent. There was no evidence proving this teenager was a Rocket, but there was no evidence proving his innocence, either. The paranoid doctor was adamant in never letting Team Rocket get their filthy hands on Vincenzio's creations ever again. So what if that meant he sacrificed another life along the way? In the long run, it would be much safer than having Giovanni reclaim the viruses and complete Khimaira. Only Vincenzio held the final "piece" to complete Khimaira's awakening, and that was something the doctor refused to allow._

_Snorting, Vincenzio unlocked the ER door, hearing the teenager shuffle closer and closer to him. "Oh…you don't fool me…boy. I know Rocket spies…are crawling around this city. I trust…NOBODY. Your…pitiful performance is admirable…entertaining…but I'm no fool!"_

_In one swift maneuver, Vincenzio grabbed the teen's orange collar, choking the boy as trickles of blood began to spill out his infected mouth. But Vincenzio no longer cared. This young man would just be one more sacrifice to ensure that Giovanni could never use the Khimaira-Jects for evil ever again. A goal like that was worth letting this boy die._

_The teenager coughed back blood speckles, pleading for the slivers of life that remained in his grasp. "I…I'm not…not l-lying…"_

"_Of course you aren't…" As if Vincenzio never heard the "I'm not lying" gag before. He had played plenty of Giovanni's games to know when somebody was bluffing. This teenager would not fool Vincenzio, no matter if the boy was truly infected, or if he was doing a top-notch act. It never mattered to Dr. Vincenzio._

"_Consider yourself fortunate…I'm letting you live…a while longer." Thereafter, the mad doctor released the lock on the door. Bloodstained ER doors swooshed open, unveiling masses of undead Pokemon of all shapes and sizes impatiently awaiting a "playmate." An infected Wigglytuff, Abra, Poliwhirl…so many Pokemon had succumbed to the Jects, just like the rest of Acheron's inhabitants. True, these creatures would not eat an infected child, but the monsters were still fundamentally killing machines. If zombies did not eat, they killed._

"_I will let you live, boy…" smirked Vincenzio, glaring deranged hazels into the teenager's mortified eyes. "…Heheheh…but of course…I can't say…the POKEMON…will be so generous!"_

_Before the infectee could even react, the crazy scientist pushed the weak teenager into the pit of rabid Pokemon. Doors slammed locked before Brock could even scream._

* * *

Tentagator was far from finished. This latest wound was merely a momentary setback. Once Tentagator feasted on a substantial amount of fresh DNA, its mind could be put at ease. Surely, this boy's blood would heal all wounds: youthful blood, literally the fountain of youth. The tentacle freak licked its lips at the delectable thought.

Ash licked his own lips, but for an entirely different reason. He had been sitting the entire time, though his body strength seemed to be swelling by the second. A strained cry huffed through those same lips, before he swung the heavy axe like a baseball bat into Tentagator's _other_ leg.

"_GURRRRAAAAAAAARRRGGH_!"

Both kneecaps cracked as Tentagator found it difficult to support its massive weight. As with the right leg, the axe now embedded itself into Tentagator's opposite calf. Only propped on its knees, the fiend roared as unfamiliar pain surged through its veins. Being nearly invincible, Tentagator was not accustomed to pain. Typically, Tentagator was the one who brought pain, never receiving it. Ash did not think that was fair…until now.

Now, it was the beast with immobile legs versus the child with immobile legs.

The boy's lips curled further upwards in a sadistic sneer. "Now we're even."

* * *

Snickering devilishly over his work, Vincenzio leered at the sneaky little girl. Misty oddly reminded him of that teenage boy Vincenzio met at the Pokemon Center hours ago. Come to think of it, Vincenzio noticed this redhead had been tagging along with that same teen. It was back when the doctor snuck around the areas of the perfume shop and _Nemi's Restaurant_, monitoring expected thieves and recollecting any last samples. "Now…I see the rumors…were true," nodded Vincenzio, traveling the borderline between being mad and being 'raving' mad. "Well my dear…you're not going to get the Jects…do you hear me? _Never_!"

"Look..." Misty started in a long breath, attempting to calm the man's nerves (and her own) before he did anything stupid, such as pull the trigger. How could she to prove her innocence to Vincenzio? Misty certainly did not have time to be wasting, but the girl also figured Vincenzio knew where the vaccine was, too.

As much as Misty wanted to curse up an irate storm, ranting and raving to this unstable man was not going to solve problems. So, Misty decided to use a different tactic. "I already told you: a friend of mine was infected and I need that vaccine, the G-Ject, to cure him." Of course, without Ash standing next to Misty, there was no way for Vincenzio to know if this "boy" even existed. Misty was not about to run back downstairs and drag the weak Ash up three flights of stairs just to prove her point, either. She would have to try another means of convincing. Yet, without personally knowing Dr. Vincenzio, Misty doubted she knew how to appeal to him.

"_I failed my son."_

Then again…

"You said it yourself…" began Misty, swallowing a sudden lump that clogged the back of her throat. "…About how you failed your son." Of course, _that _made Vincenzio blink over the unexpected change in subject. Honestly, Misty was not entirely prepared for a conversation such as this, either. "I…I know what it feels like…to fail someone, too."

Vincenzio silently remained wary. This girl certainly had nerve to discuss such tender subjects. However, the doctor would have been lying if he thought Misty was being 'totally' untruthful.

"Well…I need that vaccine, Dr. Vincenzio," Misty said, swallowing again. She did not want to fall apart in this crazy man's presence, but… "If I don't find the G-Ject, there's a young boy who's gonna'…d-die by the virus. He's counting on m-_me_ to get the antidote." Despite her resolve, Misty still felt tears sting her eyes. Saying the tiny, one syllable word "die" ignited so many chilling "what-ifs" inside Misty's mind, chief being whatever might happen to Ash if Misty never got the vaccine. "I lost another friend to your virus. I failed Brock, b-but…" No. She would _not _cry in front of Vincenzio. Misty refused it! "I _refuse_ to fail Ash!"

The dramatic change in the girl's demeanor surprised Vincenzio. Honestly, Misty certainly did not look like a stereotypical thief. She appeared just like any ordinary child caught in a nightmare: scared. Of course, the doctor would not have been surprised if Misty's innocent appearance was meant to _deceive_ him. _She may try any sob story to lower my guard, just so she can swipe the samples. I will NOT allow that! _Yes, Nicolas knew what it felt like to fail someone…to fail a young boy…but Dr. Vincenzio was not going to allow this shady redhead to manipulate him with melodrama.

Much to Misty's blinking surprise, Vincenzio actually lowered his weapon...and even _tossed_ it into a distant shadow.

"Heh…"

But the gun's disappearance was not necessarily a godsend.

"Heh…heh…"

Teary blue-green eyes blinked again as more strained cackles echoed in Misty's ears.

"You…you don't fool me…wench…" sneered Vincenzio, before taking careful steps to the side, not approaching Misty but waltzing towards the office's desk. Sloshing right through Noctowl's remains, the gore-stained doctor reached the bizarre corpse pinned to the office desk. Misty assumed it to be Vincenzio's desk. His back to the child, Vincenzio grunted, "Your organization…fooled me plenty of times…in the past…pulling strings…making me their puppet. But no longer.

"Now…_I _am the one…pulling the strings," Vincenzio knew with utmost certainty. "No amount of your…lachrymose lies…can change my mind. Cry me a river…it won't change…_anything_. You're not getting the Jects…that's final."

Misty eyes instantly dried, as though the flamed fury boiling inside her evaporated tears. Now that her "kindhearted" approach to winning Vincenzio's trust failed, Misty was not eager to restrain her temper anymore. "I swear to God, I'm _not _a theif!" she screamed, fighting back another rush of tears. Since Vincenzio was no longer pointing his pistol at her, Misty had an opportunity to shoot him…but… "We're wasting time! Call me a thief if you want, but dammit, at the very least help Ash! Help my friend! Otherwise he'll di-" For some painful reason, Misty found herself unable to speak that horrid word again. "…He won't make it."

"…Is that so?" rhetorically wondered Vincenzio, actually running his bony fingers along the dried and decayed carcass sprawled across his desk. "Are you…truly afraid…your 'friend' won't make it? Or…are you afraid…_you_ won't make it out of here…with stolen samples?"

_That _drove Misty over the edge, cutting the final cord that held together her composure in Vincenzio's presence. Did Misty honestly cross Vincenzio as being _that_ conceited? The very thought of Misty using Ash's injury as a fabricated excuse for her personal gain was downright insulting, and heartbreaking. She loved that boy and would give her very life for Ash. Yet, this withered old son of a bitch thought Misty was concocting a sick joke to pull his leg!

_Click._

A gun had been drawn, and a safety had been released. Except this time around, roles were reversed. Dr. Vincenzio never even turned around to humor the infuriated girl pointing her magnum into his spine. Instead, the doctor's lips curled further north while his hand continued to caress the pinned corpse. To him, Vincenzio thought Misty was finally going to show her true colors. In a way, she _was _going to show her true colors, too, just not the colors Vincenzio expected.

Once again, something inside Misty cracked.

At the top of her lungs, "I am _not _trying to steal the friggen virus!" Misty blasted. Emotions warped inside the girl's body, feeling a mixture of rage and anguish flood her veins, and tears flood her eyes. Her trigger hand quaked for various reasons: unfamiliarity of handing a firearm, and also trepidation of knowing Vincenzio's life was in her hands. Rage was another factor provoking the revolver to quake.

"Ash is _dying _you bastard!" Saying those words tore through Misty like ragged knives. Right then and there, she wanted to let the salty tears glide down her cheeks, but her pride sucked them back inside. Clearly, tears were pointless to Vincenzio. "What kind of doctor are you to deny a sick boy medicine? Ash is sick because of _YOUR _Goddamn virus!"

The girl was a terrific actress, resorting to tears and even threats. But she would not fool Nicolas Vincenzio. Giovanni had been clamoring about a spy in Team Rocket who would probably attempt to snatch the Ject samples. Vincenzio was almost certain he heard rumors about there being a _female _spy inside Team Rocket, too. Whether or not the female spy worked for, or worked against, Team Rocket was information Vincenzio never clarified. He was not about to take chances and entrust his creations to this bratty girl, either. Dr. Vincenzio still found it hard to believe this child was a true-blue thief, but he had taken too many chances for one lifetime. God knew Giovanni did whatever it took to get what he wanted. Very soon, this nightmare would be over. Why would this annoying girl not leave him alone and let the old man die peacefully?

"What kind of doctor…am I?" Vincenzio repeated, still keeping his hazel eyes on the withered test subject. Feeling a sick sense of adoration for the corpse, Vincenzio grinned sadistically. "Well…I suppose trite people might call me 'mad'…isn't that how horror stories work? Yes…there must be…a 'mad scientist'…who instigates the story's conflict. Isn't that…what people thought about…Dr. Frankenstein? 'Mad'…'crazy'…but people don't usually admit…he was brilliant…he had reasons for creating his monster. But playing God…isn't smiled upon in society…is it?"

Misty did not hesitate to reply. "Of course not!"

"I had my reasons, too…for creating this monster…the monster called 'Acheron City'," noted Vincenzio, as if he, too, was attempting to prove his innocence. "Playing God was my…original intention…I admit that." Naturally, when Misty heard this, she drilled the barrel of her gun deeper into the man's back. He never flinched. "The power to bring the dead back to life…seductive. My son…little boy…when his first Pokemon died…he wept…'Papa, bring Charmander back.' Heartbreaking for a boy…and for a father."

Though she was not about to back down, Misty did feel something squeeze inside her chest.

"That happened…over forty years ago. I spent those years…developing medicine…chemicals to revitalize dead cells. The farthest I got…was reanimating the carcass. The Pokemon's spirit…long gone…of course. But I found…'other' uses for the Jects. They could not bring…a soul back to life…but they _could_…create a living, breathing, soulless entity.

"Team Rocket…wanted to create an…'ultimate Pokemon.' Most experiments failed. When they…found out about my research…they figured the Jects could…advance their experimentations. At the time…their current boss…she enjoyed playing God, too. So, the Rockets…kidnapped my son…blackmailed me…and I've been their slave for…almost half a century. Rockets swore…I'd get my son back…they lied."

Misty hated to admit it, but she did feel sorry for this crazed codger. Team Rocket truly was despicable. Vincenzio's story reminded Misty of Tauris and Nina's tales. They were all roped into Team Rocket's sick games, each trying to do something righteous for the one they loved. Vincenzio never went into the specifics regarding whatever happened to his son. However, considering Team Rocket never returned the boy in over forty years, the redhead figured it was safe to assume what happened to the pitiful child.

So she assumed, anyway.

"I tried to play nice…fair…instead…Team Rocket ruined my son. Tainted his…innocence."

Another knot formed in Misty's stomach. _Oh my God_…

"He was such a…sweet…sweet boy…and Rockets…_defiled_ him."

Misty almost lowered her weapon…almost. Truly, she did not want to hear anymore. Misty did not even know Vincenzio's son, but she truly felt sorry for him. Heavens only knew the drastic extremes Team Rocket took to torture people. If Team Rocket was willing to illegally experiment on Pokemon, it was not hard to envision the grunts 'defiling' an innocent child. The red-haired girl's mind had already been burned by grotesque images seen through Acheron. Now, more disturbing mental pictures began to materialize in Misty's mind, thoughts of a small helpless boy being passed around Team Rocket cells like a toy. Some agents probably beat the snot out of the wailing child, and others probably did…_worse_.

_Damn you, Team Rocket. Filthy bastards._

Vincenzio was thinking Misty's identical curses. "All I wanted…was my son. Team Rocket…broke their end of our deal. So…I took steps," he grinned, admiring the eyeless sockets of the corpse spread before him. "…When I found out…what became of my boy…heh…I suppose this is when…the story's scientist _truly_ goes…'mad.' Call me…whatever you like. I have…no regrets…for spilling the Jects into the sewers. It served…served Team Rocket right!"

Vincenzio felt Misty flinch through her gun.

_"…Those Rocket fools…thought they knew what they were doing…nope nope. Chemical spill over…sewers filled…messy messy…joke's on them…heheh."_

_He…_ Misty swallowed as if she ingested the foulest-tasting cough medicine. _VINCENZIO caused the outbreak?_

"And now…the tables have turned…finally in my favor," continued Vincenzio, before placing his hands on the temple of the desk's carcass, spreading fingers across the skull as if he were gripping a football. Except, much to Misty's wide-eyed horror, the skeleton's head was crushed instantly into dust between Vincenzio's fingers. "Team Rocket…must be _exterminated_. Acheron bases are first…then the virus will spread to Valhalla City…all across Johto…Kanto…_everywhere_!" he declared like one of those madmen who stood outside landmarks predicting the apocalypse. The more words that poured from Vincenzio's lips, the louder and more manic he became. "Everywhere! There will be…_nowhere_ for Team Rocket…to hide from…_vengeance_!"

Once again, Misty hated to empathize with this nutcase. However, what Vincenzio said held some substantial legitimacy. This man had every right to avenge whatever happened to his son, and it was high-time Team Rocket paid for their heinous actions.

However, Misty did not believe Vincenzio's means for seeking vengeance were admirable. It was poetic justice that Team Rocket would fall by the very Jects they once took from Dr. Vincenzio. But did Vincenzio not realize his worldwide outbreak would do _more _than simply exterminate Team Rocket? If the Khimaira viruses spread all over the world, Team Rocket would not be the only people to suffer. All humans and Pokemon would be caught in the global outbreak. If not contained, Vincenzio's viruses could eventually corrupt the world through the ultimate biological warfare.

Biting her lower lip, Misty eased the gun against Vincenzio's back, though not lowering the magnum just yet. "Look…I have my own vendettas against Team Rocket, too." Misty could hardly wait to avenge Brock and Pikachu's deaths, along with the deaths of Acheron's residents, and even Nina and Tauris. But Misty was not about to seek her vengeance in such an astronomically outrageous way! Vincenzio's way of seeking justice would only compile the problem, transforming Team Rocket's mess into an even bigger mess. Narrowing her blue eyes, Misty shook her head adamantly. "But this is _not_ the answer! If you're a scientist, you should know a global outbreak is asinine! I want to see Team Rocket end, too, but it's not worth ruining the rest of the world!"

Vincenzio did not expect anyone, let alone a little girl, to understand the reasons for his actions. Nobody understood him, even the colleagues working on the Ject projects. Mrs. Vincenzio also failed to understand what Nicolas was trying to do, the useless woman. All Camilla ever did was send her husband to countless counseling sessions, and the therapists never understood him, either. They all babbled something about "mental disorders," but if they were unwilling to listen to Vincenzio, then he was unwilling to listen to their foolish diagnoses.

Dr. Vincenzio _would _exterminate Team Rocket if it were the last thing he did. If people tried to stop him, well then, Vincenzio just exterminated _them _as well. He slaughtered his so-called colleagues right in this very hospital. Rocket-influenced authorities quickly shut down Acheron Memorial thereafter, fabricating excuses to prevent citywide panic. Institutions never stopped him. One bloody, gruesome way or another, the madman always broke free. Vincenzio never cared, and just continued returning to his work in the repugnant hospital, where this drama originally began forty years ago. Kids often thought the building was haunted whenever they noticed his shadow lurking around the old hospital. Good. That meant nobody would come and disturb him. People always stayed away from haunted derelicts.

His wife was not afraid, though, and she entered the old hospital without hesitation. Camilla Vincenzio had been a resilient woman throughout the incident with their son. Nicolas thought she would support and sympathize with his work, but even she tried to stop him. _Back-stabbing bitch_. Camilla obviously did not love her son very much, did she? Vincenzio actually enjoyed killing her, watching her scream as he stabbed her until the screams silenced. She died in this very room, actually, and Vincenzio enjoyed ripping her body apart, just like Camilla's betrayal of him, and the loss of their son, ripped _him_ apart.

"_I want to see Team Rocket end, too, but it's not worth ruining the rest of the world!"_

Ironic. Camilla spoke similar words, right before her husband murdered her a few years ago. Now, after everything that happened tonight, and after what happened during the last forty years, Vincenzio no longer cared about the world. So consumed by grief and madness, "My son…was my world…without him…the rest of _this_ world…can rot for all I care."

Misty was not going to attempt to reason with Vincenzio anymore. In a way, she could not blame the doctor for thinking this way. If the situation were reversed, and Misty and Ash took the places of Vincenzio and his son, Misty was unsure if she would _not _follow in the mad scientist's footsteps. When it came to losing the object of one's love, the rest of the world did not seem to matter. Perhaps if Misty lost Ash, the way Vincenzio lost his son, the girl would condemn this world to Hell, too.

_No._

Misty knew _Ash wouldn't want that._

_Ash would want me to continue living. He'd want me to find a safer way to stop Team Rocket, and he wouldn't even want me to 'avenge' his death. He'd want me to stop Team Rocket because it was the RIGHT thing to do for the rest of the world. Ash would never want me to end the world because of him…he'd want me to SAVE the world because of him._

Only then did Misty allow one steadfast tear to slide down her cheek.

"Dr. Vincenzio…" the girl choked, swallowing so many emotions that threatened to choke her to death. "…Do you…_really_ think your son would want you to do this?"

"_Papa! P-Papa! Don't let…Charmander d-die! P-PLEASE! Bring it back!"_

_My sweet little boy…_

"_Relax, pops. You'll get your brat boy back as soon as you do Team Rocket a favor."_

_But…Team Rocket lied. …'She' lied._

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?"_

"_He belongs to Team Rocket now. Heheh, but don't worry, I'll take good care of him…as if he were my OWN little brat boy."_

'_She' took him away from me._

"_No! Wait! STOP! I want my son! Do you hear me? I WANT MY SON!"_

_Damn you, Madam Boss! You will pay for this!_

"_Dr. Vincenzio…do you…REALLY think your son would want you to do this?"_

_Destroy the world?_

No. Of course Vincenzio's son would not want his father to destroy the world…

"_Papa! I love you!"_

_My little Gian_…

"_Vincenzio, you old fool! Killing Madam didn't solve anything! Team Rocket will live on with its NEW boss."_

_Giovanni._

…Because Vincenzio's son was now the foolish bastard who wanted to overtake the world.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, me and my cliffhangers, but since the next episode is "Part 2" of this chapter, I assure you it'll tie some loose ends.

Credits-wise: Vincenzio was based on two antagonists from _Resident Evil 2_: William Birkin and his wife Annette. William created RE's enhanced G-Virus (again, the G-Virus is different from this story's G-Ject. Please don't confuse them, RE veterans). William eventually infects himself with his own virus, becoming a mutated bioweapon (similar but not identical to Tentagator), which players must battle during the game. Annette is William's estranged wife, who falsely mistook one RE hero for a sample smuggler (very much like Vincenzio thought Misty was a spy). Vincenzio is kinda' a culmination of the two Birkins' personalities: he has the career/intentions of William, with the unstable personality of Annette. Both had a child that got lost in the terror of their own viruses, except the Birkins' daughter Sherry survived harm, whereas Giovanni was not so lucky.

Speaking of Giovanni, I am aware I took creative liberties regarding his back-story in CN. To clarify the opening A/N's CD drama disclaimer: Madam Boss _is _a canon character, but only (so far) featured in the old Japanese CD dramas (including characters like Miyamoto). Madam Boss (aka. "On'na Boss," which translates many ways, but "Madam Boss" seems most accepted by English fans) _is _Giovanni/Sakaki's mother. Very, very little is known about Madam, though she is known for referring to her son as "brat boy." I used my imagination regarding Madam's role in this story, but since there's next to no info about her in the canon, I suppose we fanfic writers are free to use our imaginations. Vincenzio is entirely fictional on my part, along with his relations to Giovanni and how Madam kidnaps Giovanni and raises him as her own. So yes, I'm bending canon to suit my devious purposes regarding how Giovanni fits into this fic's back-story. Since the anime writers aren't in any hurry to enlighten us about character pasts (*coughs*Ash's dad*coughs*), info like Madam/Giovanni's past is fair game for fanfiction (at least until the day the anime writers _finally_ decide to answer our questions. I know I'm still waiting for some answers…12+ years later…yup, any day now). Ah, creative license rocks.

The last credit goes to Tentagator's nickname: "Executioner." For inspiration, I've been listening to the _Resident Evil 5 _OST throughout this fic (appropriate, neh?). Even though I didn't base much of this story off the newer RE games (namely RE4+5), I listened to the RE5 OST throughout this fic's production. And guess which song inspired all of Tentagator's scenes! I've (un)officially dubbed the BGM song _Executioner _(Executioner Majini's theme) from the RE5 OST as Tentagator's theme. The music reminds me of the _Jaws _theme, only faster and spookier. If anybody gets the chance to listen to the song, I recommend it. (So, in the event any readers of my Xenosaga fics are reading this, no, the Executioner nickname was _not _another Xeno-dig, but you're welcomed to consider it such if you like. ^_^ I know there are a bunch of potentially Xenosaga-ish allusions in this fic, but what would you expect from a fanfiction writer who writes Xenosaga fics as religiously as Pokemon fics?).

Okey-doke, feel free to take a well-deserved break (perhaps leave a review, too ^_^)…or if you're brave enough (or have enough time left), then by all means, continue to Ch.14!


	14. Greater Love Hath No Man

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, _Resident Evil / Biohazard_, _Calamity Jane_, (again) _Rambo_, (again again) _Greater Love Hath No Man_, and (again again again) _Frankenstein_. (Nya, seriously, do you guys even read these? You do? Really?! Wow! Thanks! ^.^).

**COMMENTS**: I'll cut my opening babbles short, since I'm sure readers are dying to see what happens in Part 2 of this week's 2-part chapter posting of Chs.13+14. Still, all I can say before this chapter is: "brace yourselves!"

* **Content Disclaimer**: Brutal and gruesome violence ahead (_very_ nasty). Reader discretion is advised. Please don't read this particular chapter on a full stomach (if you're brave enough to do so, kudos, but don't come crying to me if this nasty chapter creates a nastier mess all over your keyboard). ^_^; Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

CARNAGE NECROPOLIS

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**FILE #014: "Greater Love Hath No Man"**

_Sniff…sniff…hiccup…sniff…hiccup…_

He could not stand tears. Granted, there were times in his past when Meowth's crimes made others cry. Back then, the thieving cat used to believe making innocents weep was a sign of his superiority. Was it not true that weaklings blubbered like babies, while the strong ones sucked in their tears? That was what Meowth used to believe, anyway. It was true that the cat had a habit of caterwauling (no pun intended), but to be honest, Meowth was never a fan of lachrymose moments. Why?

_Sniff…hiccup…sniff sniff…sniff…_

Why? Because tears effortlessly tore apart Meowth's conscience, just like Tentagator sliced through solid steel shutters.

_Sniff_… "To-t-togi…"

The baby's sniffles broke Meowth's heart. "Aaw, poirk up, Togepi," the cat encouraged, biting back his own emotions whilst patting the vibrating egg's back. Meowth did not have a watch, so he had no clue what time it was, or how long ago Jessie and James left with Butch and Cassidy. Since then, the cat and egg had been held-up inside one of the Team Rocket cargo trucks, locked in a small metal cage for safekeeping.

Fortunately, the agents never harmed the Pokemon. Rockets knew better than to bring harm to Pokemon that would eventually be offered as presents to their boss. In fact, just the opposite, the agents actually sprayed Meowth and Togepi with unnamed disinfectant chemicals, presumably to sanitize the Pokemon from Acheron's contamination. It was probably just a preventative until the Pokemon were brought back to the base for more thorough treatment. Meowth was never infected, so he was not worried about himself. Togepi, on the other hand, had gotten up close and personal inside Tentagator's infectious tentacle-arm/mouth. It was a fifty-fifty gamble if the egg would remain clean. However, the cat had been keeping an exceptionally close eye on the baby's behavior ever since the Tentagator incident at the chemical plant. So far, the baby had yet to show any signs of infection.

Then again, after discovering that Ash had been secretly incubating his own infection since the sewers, Meowth was not about to take chances with Togepi. He could only hope whatever "treatment" the Rockets provided could ensure the baby's survival. Meowth really, _really _did not want to ponder the possibility of losing the dear little egg. Hell, Meowth was still worried about whatever might happen to Jessie's dismembered Wobbuffet! Yes, the blue blob was annoying, but…that never meant Meowth wished the Psychic Type's death. After all, the Team Rocket motto would no longer be complete without "Meowth, dat's right!" followed by the obligatory "Wooooobbuffet!" True, Meowth and Wobbuffet's crew were no longer Team Rocket members, but…_dammit_…Meowth was going to miss that blue bumbling pain in the ass if Wobbuffet died!

The same applied to the twerps, too.

Truly, Meowth may have been an ex-criminal, but he never wished death upon anybody, not even Ash and his pals. There _were _times the cat wished terrible things might happen to the brats, more or less as recompense for the times the twerps made Jessie, James, and Meowth's lives miserable. Meowth wished the twerps could get "blasted off," or experience a dosage of bad luck and taste sour defeat once in a while. It _always _seemed like the cards were in Ash, Misty, and Brock's favors, as if life was one big poker game that had been rigged from the start. No matter what Jessie, James, and Meowth did, they always lost everything. Conversely, the bratty twerps not only effortlessly won, but the kids' profits typically came twofold, if not _threefold_! Such was excessive in Meowth's eyes and perpetually frustrated him and his colleagues. The cat wanted those kids to understand that life was not usually a happy-go-lucky free-for-all. People did not _always_ get showered with rewards, even for doing "good deeds." That was not how _real life _worked.

After living his youth as a stray cat, fending for himself in alleys and eating garbage scraps, Meowth knew better than anybody that life is not always rosy. If life was a bouquet of roses, Meowth knew only a few of those roses would be "perfect." The rest of the bouquet would be wilted, decayed, or consumed by beetles. Like it or not, _real life _was just imperfect. In fact, there were times in his past Meowth believed the word "life" was the polar antonym for "perfect." Yet, those damned twerps always seemed to emerge from any mishap that befell them "smelling like roses." In turn, Meowth's crew typically emerged from the identical mishaps smelling like shit, often looking like it, too. It just did not seem fair. Yes, Meowth knew unfairness was part of the "real life" package. Still, it always seemed like the twerps were too naïve, and too lucky, to be educated about the dark sides and unfairness of real life.

That is, until tonight.

Everybody, ex-Rocket and ex-twerp alike, was getting a crude crash-course in "real life." Despite how unbelievable the situation in Acheron City became, from walking dead to mutant bioweapons, tonight was nevertheless the cold proof of how painful real life could be. In real life, serious problems were not usually solved via a simple Thundershock to "save the day." Quite the opposite, serious problems, such as those in Acheron City, were usually solved at a high cost. In _real life_, heroes were not always rewarded with bountiful praise and victory banquets. Quite the opposite, _true heroes_, such as those in Acheron City, paid the aforementioned "high cost" and died without ever knowing if their sacrifices were worthwhile. Brock, Pikachu, Nina, Tauris, and countless unnamed victims of Acheron were perfect examples of this. Even though zombies and bioweapons bended the line between fact and fiction, everything that happened in Acheron City taught the factual lesson that real life just was not fair.

_Hiccup…sniff…sniff…hiccup…_

And the most painful part about the whole affair was that Meowth took no pleasure in knowing the twerps tasted the pain he once wished upon them. Then again, although Meowth often wished ill on the brats, he never wished _death _upon them. Frankly, it almost felt like life finally cut Meowth, Jessie, and James a break in Acheron City. After all, the Rocket trio was still together. They had a quick scare with Jessie's infection, but now she was alive and the Rocket trio was still in one piece.

The same could not be said for the twerp trio, could it? Technically, Meowth should have been enjoying this small victory over the brats, savoring the moment like exotic catnip. And yet…Meowth actually felt sorry for Ash and Misty, even Brock and Pikachu.

_Sniff…hiccup…hic…sniff…sniff…_

But of course, Meowth was not heartless.

_Sniff…sniff…sniff…hic-hiccup…_

Togepi's constant sniffles and hiccups were chipping away whatever remained of Meowth's nerves. Even though Meowth and Togepi were now the safest of all the escapees, the cat still felt as though he was smack-dab in the middle of a helpless, hopeless situation. But Meowth's helplessness was a little different than those who were undergoing Acheron's nightmares. The cat just felt helpless regarding whatever he could, or could _not_, do for his friends still stuck in Acheron's hell.

_Sniff…sniff…sniff…_

Meowth also felt utterly helpless in comforting Togepi. The baby could not stop crying. True, crying was a characteristic of any normal baby, but Meowth understood that Togepi's tears were a bit deeper than typical baby blubbers for food or diaper changes. Togepi wanted its mommy. Those facts went without saying. More over, Togepi wanted everything to go back to normal: back to the days when Ash, Misty, and Brock were just three happy-go-lucky kids always winning effortlessly against the bumbling Team Rocket.

_Sniff…sniff…_

Honestly, despite past resentments of the twerps' luck, after what happened tonight, Meowth actually wished he could go back to those "good old days," too. He would give anything for the three twerps to order Pikachu to send him, Jessie, and James blasting off again. _If only…_

_Sniff…_

"Don't cry, Togepi," whispered Meowth, cradling the weepy egg in his arms, attempting to rock the infant to sleep. Togepi was bound to cry itself back into slumber, and honestly, Meowth wanted Togepi to shut its eyes and sleep. Hopefully, once the egg reawakened, this fiasco in Acheron City would _finally_ be over.

_Sniff…_

Meowth wished he could do the same; just close his eyes and shut out the rest of the unfriendly world.

_Sniff…_

It did not help that both Meowth and Togepi had a terrible sinking feeling goading their insides. Aside the obvious, there was no evidence supporting their foreboding fears. Yet, the two imprisoned Pokemon somehow knew something terrible, something far worse than anything that already happened tonight, was about to happen.

_Sniff…sniff…_

After a while, it became impossible for the cat to differentiate which sniffles came from the egg, and which ones came from _him_.

Real life truly is unfair.

* * *

_Blood. Blood! BLOOD!!_

Tentagator was still far from finished, very far. This black-haired boy's bizarre new strength was perplexing, but nonetheless a momentary setback. The bioweapon would sink its teeth into that boy if it were the last thing Tentagator did. Once Ash's fresh DNA restored Tentagator, all would be right with the world. The cocky boy might have thought he was winning, but all of these wounds across Tentagator's mutilated legs just drove the monster to fight harder and more viciously. Rage was starting to blind Tentagator all over again. Senses numbed by the swallowed peroxide and ignited fury, making it impossible for Tentagator to fight via anything other than raw instinct.

_Kill. Kill! KILL!!_

"_Grrraaaaarrrrrrr_!!!"

Screaming like a banshee, Tentagator mustered all of its strength into its powerful arms. It never mattered that an axe was now embedded in the beast's left leg. Like an ape, the monstrosity's arms heaved all of its body weight forward, lunging like an animal with bioengineered agility. Unarmed and unprepared, Ash was easily pinned onto his back, certainly not possessing the ability to kick away Tentagator. Weaker arms struggled, but the leering monster was smarter.

The boy's arms would no longer be able to cause trouble with that axe…if he lost his arms.

Tentagator's huge jaws glared down at the frightened boy. Squirming and sweating underneath Tentagator's bulk, Ash instinctively attempted to fight back. It was dead obvious Tentagator was not laying its full body weight onto the boy, else Ash would have already been crushed to death. Heaven forbid Tentagator grant Ash a quick and easy death. Very well, then. If Tentagator was not going to make this fight easy, Ash would do the same. It was stupid to punch the hefty beast, but the axe had been a fine weapon tonight. Considering the said weapon was still in the beast's leg, Ash's flailing left hand attempted to reclaim the axe.

A very foolish, _foolish_ decision, indeed.

Talon-covered fingers grabbed Ash's wandering wrist, nearly crushing it. But where was the fun in that? Admittedly, in spite of its wounds, Tentagator was starting to enjoy itself, too. Most prey fell apart like a house of cards in the creature's wake. There was never a challenge. Yet, now this seemingly weak little boy was actually _fighting _with Tentagator. If Tentagator were human, it would have respected this boy. Their affinity for each other was strengthening by the second, closer and closer, as if Tentagator was starting to fight with its own kind. Was this boy not a normal human being? If not, what in hell was he?

Tentagator looked forward to finding out.

_Fear…flesh…executioner…blood…_

It was not fair, after all. Why should Tentagator have two butchered limbs, while Ash only had one? Now it was Tentagator's turn to even the odds in this gruesome battle.

The behemoth snapped the child's arm with one flick of its oversized wrist.

* * *

"I'm doing this world…a favor…little girl."

Naturally, Vincenzio was not surprised to hear Misty snort incredulously. "No matter…what I do with the viruses…it will be miniscule…compared to what _Khimaira_…will do once it awakens." Shuddering, himself, the doctor gingerly slid his other hand into his coat pocket. Misty tensed, expecting a gun, but her eyes widened all over again when she noticed him retrieve something…_else_. "I alone…hold the final 'piece'…to completing Khimaira."

Holding out the vial of purple liquid, Vincenzio morbidly declared, "This is the L-Ject."

The sample's pigment instantly burned into Misty's memory. Purple seemed to be the defining color for infectees in Acheron City. Ulisse implied the color had to do with the mixing of the red G-Ject and blue S-Ject. Blue and red mixed to create violet. How ironic that there was a virus sample, the L-Ject, that just-so-happened to be colored purple.

"The S-Ject, G-Ject, and L-Ject…" heavily voiced Vincenzio, his voice caught between growling and slurring. "…Three liquid substances…combine to create…one catalyst of a…symbiotic _phenomena_," he almost preached, sending additional chills down Misty's spine as the crazed doctor continued his disturbing explanation.

"The S-Ject…the vicious snake…poisons with one bite…infecting its host.

"The G-Ject…the gentle goat…nourishes with milk…heals and strengthens those…bitten by snake.

"And the L-Ject…" paused Vincenzio, admiring the said chemical through the corner of his tired eyes. "…The mighty lion…combined and superior to…snake and goat…possesses the greatest power of all.

"Together…snake, goat, and lion…form the Chimera…the vicious mythical beast…who will burn everything…through the flames…poured from her mouth."

_Burn everything_… Ironically, after losing his son, that was exactly what Nicolas wanted to do to Team Rocket, and to the rest of this God-forsaken world.

* * *

Ash never felt this type of excruciatingly burning pain before in his life.

_It...hurts...oh God...I can't feel my arm..._

_I can...feel blood...pouring out. It...it hurts._

_Is this...what it's like...to die?_

No, this was not what it felt like to 'die.' This was what it felt like to be fatally mauled by a rabid beast. Such was probably worse than dying.

_Misty...where are you? I want to...see you again...before I-_

But she was nowhere to be found. Perhaps Misty was already dead, waiting for Ash with wide open arms.

_I'm waiting for you, too. I trust you._

_I know you'll come back, Myst._

Meaning Misty was probably risking her life to find the vaccine. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how hard it was to remain strong…Ash was not about to make Misty's efforts futile. He still held onto his sanity.

Ash was dying, but he was not dead _yet_.

It was Tentagator's turn to indulge itself in the delectably intoxicating sounds of blood-curled screams. Regaining the upper hand in his fight, the tentacle bioweapon growled ferociously as its smaller, weaker prey cried out in agony. Sticky blood spewed from the left arm's grossly dislocated socket. It was a beautiful sight, invigorating Tentagator to continue twisting the arm…_harder…faster…noisier_. The beast felt like a giddy kid playing with the crank of a brand new toy: a jack-in-the-box. _Crank…crank…crank…_

…_CRACK!_

How sad.

Tentagator's new toy broke.

* * *

Misty heard Ash scream. _Oh God…_

Vincenzio heard the screaming, too. It never fazed him, though. The old man was accustomed to screams and pain, thanks to meeting Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket had already…used two of the three Jects…S and G…across this city…as the 'virus' and "vaccine,'" Vincenzio snorted at the foul, meaningless names. Such titles Team Rocket coined his creations only proved how the thugs truly did not understand the doctor's work. "But once…Team Rocket brings…brings the three Jects _together_…they will be able to use them…and fully awaken their…Khimaira abomination. Once that happens…" he trailed, knowing Misty was obviously smart enough to piece together the rest of his morbid prediction. The shudders Vincenzio felt through Misty's side of her magnum told the doctor this child was not stupid: she knew what would happen once Khimaira awoke.

"Whether you…like it or not, child…" Vincenzio declared matter-of-factly, stating truths even he disliked. "…This world…_will _come to an end. I am merely choosing the…'softer' alternative. If Khimaira awakens…it will be _much_…much worse."

Misty did not like, nor want, to admit it, but after hearing Tauris' tales at the chemical plant, the redhead knew Vincenzio was speaking the truth. Who better to know the devastating effects of the combined Jects than the actual creator of the viruses? Vincenzio may be mad, but he was not stupid, either.

"I took care of…all the other samples…I could find…except this one. I have managed…to hide the definitive L-Ject…from Team Rocket…with my life," noted the scientist, tightly holding onto the purple vial. He and Misty knew that one sample was the deciding factor between the world's salvation and destruction. Even though the possibilities sounded far-fetched and cliché, if the L-Ject was as dangerous as Vincenzio claimed, then that one sample _could_ potentially "destroy the world." Viral terrorism was not to be taken lightly.

"But even so…" Vincenzio trailed, glancing away for a moment. Even though he was technically 'holding all the cards,' Vincenzio knew there was indeed one small flaw in his plan. "…As long as Team Rocket…has S and G…they can _still _potentially awaken Khimaira." Naturally, Misty's heart sank all over again thanks to that uplifting notion. "Those idiots…they never bothered to…listen to me…to fully understand 'how' to handle the Jects. Their naivety…_is_ in humanity's favor. As long as…the Rockets…don't know their asses from their elbows…they won't be able to utilize the Jects…to their full potentials."

Misty never wanted to know what those "full potentials" could be.

"Unfortunately…sooner or later…Rocket scientists are…bound to realize…that the L-Ject is a…_culmination_ of S and G. And when they realize this…Team Rocket will be able to…make their _own _L-Ject…through S and G…and then finish Khimaira."

Innocent aquamarine eyes blinked in astonishment. "The L-Ject has properties of the virus _and_ vaccine?"

Disregarding the cliché virus and vaccine names, Vincenzio nodded. "I made L…out of the two preceding Jects. When S and G are combined…in tactful moderation…they can compliment each other…like two sides of a coin. Team Rocket could never…handle the Jects properly. They never listened to…an 'old codger.'"

It was "Gian" who gave Vincenzio that unflattering nickname.

"However…if S and G are combined…combined under precise dosages and formulas…they can actually compliment and support each other…rather than simply contradict each other. S and G can _create_ L…but by the same principle…S and G can be _derived _from L. That is why…the L-Ject is so valuable. As long as Team Rocket…doesn't realize this…as long as they continue…blindly fooling around with S and G…then humanity stands a chance. But sooner or later…even idiots like them…are bound to figure out…the precise formula…that makes L-Ject work perfectly."

Misty assumed such, too. Team Rocket had many brilliant scientists at their disposal, such as that weird Professor Nanva who experimented on Pokemon. Nanva was probably one of many Rocket scientists that could potentially unlock the secrets of Vincenzio's three Jects. For all Misty knew, as she and Vincenzio spoke, Rocket scientists were probably researching the secrets of the Khimaira-Jects, and seconds away from making that fatal discovery that would doom the world.

"That's why…" coughed Vincenzio, before slipping the L-Ject back into his shirt pocket. "I have to act quickly…before Team Rocket makes the concluding move. That was why…I sacrificed this city. There's…no time to lose!"

There certainly was not any time to lose. Team Rocket was close to awakening Khimaira, Vincenzio was close to igniting a worldwide outbreak, and Ash was…

God only knew what was becoming of Ash downstairs.

_Ash…_

Suddenly realizing all the different ways this night was destined to go to hell, Misty shook her head. Now she finally understood Tauris' dilemma. She was still not fond of Tauris, but she did understand the man's indecision. Tauris wanted to protect Nina, but he also wanted to stop Team Rocket, and he could not have both. Misty was faced with similar circumstances. She wanted to save Ash, stop Team Rocket, and prevent the world from falling prey to Khimaira and Vincenzio's mad terrorism. Sadly, Misty came to realize she could not have everything, either. Given one choice, Misty knew which option she would pick.

_Ash._

But she was _not_ condemning the rest of the world, either.

_Once Ash is cured…he'll be able to help me stop Team Rocket._

_We'll stop Team Rocket together._

But first things first, Misty needed that vaccine. Vincenzio said he "took care" of all the other samples, which nearly drove Misty into a fit reminiscent of her outburst at the chemical plant. But now was not the time to fall apart again. Misty did not know, or care, how Vincenzio "took care" of the Jects. The bottom line was he still had at least _one_ more sample left.

And Misty realized, if the L-Ject possessed properties of the G-Ject vaccine, perhaps Misty could use the L-Ject to cure Ash!

* * *

The whimpering dark-haired boy tasted his own metallic blood and shards of ivory bone. Sadistic Tentagator enjoyed flailing around the dismembered arm like a trophy, mindful to ensure that Ash was fully aware of the beast's victory over him. It felt so surreal, and Ash did not want to look at his removed arm in Tentagator's grasp. Blood poured out like a faucet from whence the arm came, draining more of Ash's life and blurring the world around him. Yet, Ash could still feel tingling, phantom limb sensations where his left arm once resided. He would never have believed Tentagator actually dismembered him, unless Ash did not see the removed arm pouring gore across his face. Tentagator was certain to bathe Ash in the boy's own fluids, churning the child's stomach and taunting him to give up entirely.

_Give up_…it was tempting, but…

_Misty…_

If Tentagator was mutilating Ash, there was no reason to suspect the devil would not do the same to Misty once it finished playing with the boy.

"Guaarrrgh…"

Snarling in satisfaction over its work, Tentagator briefly admired the boy's limp arm. It was bleeding blood…such a lovely sight…Tentagator could hardly wait to taste this boy's savory ichor. The boy was too weak to be troublesome anymore, so Tentagator was hell-bent on letting this obnoxious child suffer as long as possible before the end. Until then, the fiend wanted to savor every taste of Ash's delicious flesh and blood.

Ash bit back oncoming whimpers and tears as it watched Tentagator run its slippery tongue along his dead arm. Like a dehydrated dog, the tentacle freak greedily lapped up the arm's blood. Gore and saliva dripped onto Ash's face as he unwillingly watched Tentagator begin to chew his arm like a hyena. Everything was fuzzy to Ash, but clear enough for him to hear snapping flesh rip off bone. He heard every chomp of bone break between Tentagator's jaws. The chomps would be followed by a _gulp_ as the monster swallowed mashed flesh and bone down its second throat. The thought of there being parts of himself _inside _Tentagator felt so disgustingly vile to Ash. He did not want to be a piece of this hellish abomination. Ash never wanted to have anything to do with Tentagator.

Yet…

…Ash, too, was beginning to feel a strange…'connection'…to this beast.

He could not describe the feeling. Ash certainly was not attracted to this monstrosity, but the feeling was almost as indescribable as what Ash felt for…Misty. The only difference was the indescribable feelings he felt for Misty made Ash feel whole, secure, and happy. The feelings he felt towards Tentagator were out of obligation, blood, and fear. Everything around him was a liquefied haze, and Ash could not decipher the prime instigator of his tears: pain, sorrow, or both.

_I'm infected…I'm becoming like…Tentagator. This…THIS is my fate._

As the world around Ash became colder and blurrier, he realized one other revelation.

_So be it._

Traversing the outskirts of death, Ash suddenly realized his fate was not excruciatingly scary. Zombies, Tentagator, and even Team Rocket were not nearly as frightening as losing Misty. If Ash were to lose all the strings of his sanity, minus one thread, he knew which thread he would hold onto with whatever remained of his will.

The boy's fluctuating, infected emotions started to shift again. Back and forth, kind and malicious, forgiving and unforgiving, Ash could not keep track of his mood swings. At this point, he did not care. As Tentagator continued to feast on whatever remained of the boy's arm, Ash's other intact arm started to wander.

_Enjoy yourself, you sick freak._

The indisposed monster was so consumed by food and lust that it never noticed Ash's right fingers near the axe.

_I'm your last meal._

* * *

"Doctor...I need that L-Ject _now_. My friend needs it!" Of course, Misty knew Vincenzio was not just going to 'give' her the precious Ject. "I understand you think I may be a spy, but I'm _not_," Misty reassured, finally lowering her weapon fully to show she meant no threat. "I hate Team Rocket, too, and I'd love nothing better than to get out of here and expose them for that they did. I promise, if you help me and my friend, I _will _bring Team Rocket down."

"I have…no reason to believe you, child…" stubbornly huffed Vincenzio, causing Misty to snarl. He was not surprised at all to feel Misty's gun barrel return to the small of his back. Yes, he heard the noises downstairs, but there was no reason for the doctor to assume the racket was never staged. Vincenzio had seen Misty traveling with other Rockets, and all of them could have conspired this noisy act to coerce Vincenzio to drop his guard. "In the unlikely event…you _are _telling me the truth…you have my condolences…for your friend." Surprisingly, Vincenzio almost sounded honest, _almost_. "But I can't allow…Team Rocket's nonsense to continue. If you want to kill me…you can try…but it won't change…_anything_."

That was true. Killing Vincenzio would _not_ change anything, except waste time.

"Besides…as if you would even understand…'how' to use the L-Ject to heal your friend," Vincenzio snorted mockingly, causing Misty to shudder upon hearing him start to cackle again. "If you plan on…using L as a 'vaccine'…you'd need to…chemically bisect…the S and G properties respectfully.

"The L-Ject possesses characteristics of…your 'vaccine' _and_ 'virus.' You can't just stick L…into an infectee…and expect him to be cured. Remember…injecting L means you're injecting…_both_ G and S…into the victim. If your friend were infected…by the S-Ject…then injecting him with L would have the same effects…as injecting him with G…and an _extra dosage_ of S. The double dosage of the virus…would easily override the vaccine's influence. If anything…you would be _intensifying_ your friends' infection!"

Misty never thought of it that way, but the L-Ject was still the closest "vaccine" Misty could find. What else could she use? _Were _there any G-Jects left after Vincenzio "took care" of them?

"The only other option would be…" Vincenzio mulled, placing a hand over the pocket concealing the last L-Ject. "…If your friend were infected by…the _L-Ject_. But most of Acheron's zombies…were clearly infected by…the S-Ject. I can tell…of course. The S-Ject's side effects are…much milder than L's."

Misty blinked.

"Those infected by the L-Ject…they mutate into deadlier creatures. Team Rocket…came exceptionally close…to unearthing the formula…of how S and G combine to make L. It happened…when they used…both chemicals on Pokemon experimentations. The mixtures…mutated the Pokemon into…hideous beasts…with powers superior than nature. But…without precise L-Ject calculations…the side effects…of the Rockets' mixing of S and G were…unstable."

The first image that came to Misty's mind was _Tentagator!_

Tauris said Tentagator was made out of the viruses, and the bioweapon was more viral than all the other creatures sauntering through Acheron City. Tentagator clearly was no zombie. If what Vincenzio said was true, then most likely, Tentagator was developed through a haphazard culmination of the S-Ject and G-Ject, indirectly the L-Ject. It _was _a damn miracle Team Rocket never realized what they were doing! For all intents and purposes, Tentagator was a walking receptacle of the L-Ject. Yet, those so-called "Rocket fools" probably never realized it! Chances were, what was swimming through Tentagator's morphed veins was the unintentional equivalent of the L-Ject, and if that was the case, then _Ash was infected by the L-Ject!_ No wonder Ash's symptoms were dramatically different than Ulisse's, Brock's, and Jessie's.

"L-Ject infectees…have a fifty-fifty success rate…of being _cured _by the L-Ject," continued Vincenzio, causing Misty's heart to swell with hope. "Since L infectees harbor…the S and G-Jects in their…bloodstreams, countering with the L-Ject…would give the victim…a double dosage of the…'virus' and 'vaccine.' Whichever took dominance would vary…based on the infector and the infectee…a gamble. Either the person would be fully cured…or mutated more severely…double or nothing."

It was a gamble Misty was willing to make.

"But you're…_not _getting this L-Ject…missy…" Vincenzio suddenly voiced darkly, causing Misty to scowl back a choice word. Before she could voice her not-so-nice opinion, the mad scientist finally peered over his shoulder, flashing dark hazel eyes into Misty's blinking orbs. There was something very odd about this doctor, aside the fact that he was undoubtedly mad. "…The…chief of police…foolish man…infected himself out of spite…but…it's not a '_bad_' idea…heheh…"

Somehow, someway, Misty knew what Vincenzio meant.

"…_With powers far superior than nature."_

In the blink of an eye, Misty realized 'how' an elderly man such as Vincenzio was capable of maneuvering faster than an athletic child or Pokemon. Vincenzio did say he "took care" of the remaining S and G samples. Now Misty knew how.

Too bad Misty was not quick enough to stop the genetically infected man from spinning around and knocking the gun from her hands.

* * *

_Blood…blood…yes…delicious…blood…_

This was Tentagator's obsession. If the behemoth was loyal to anything, than Tentagator pledged its devotion to blood, its own selfish lust. But this child's DNA was worth the effort. The blood was sweet, energetic, and invigorating. Tentagator almost felt a buzz as it drank the youthful liquids. And the flesh was tender, juicy, and tasty. The new DNA swam through Tentagator's bloodstream like underwater ballerinas, elegantly spiraling and sending seductive sensations through the bioweapon's metabolism. Naturally, Tentagator could feel its regenerative abilities begin to stir, fueled by this boy's DNA and preparing to heal Tentagator's wounds. Tentagator knew these regenerative sensations better than anyone.

Thus, the demon was the first to realize a problem.

Unfortunately, Tentagator realized the problem a few seconds too late. Before the beast could react, everything it just consumed regurgitated whence it came. Clamping his eyes (and mouth) shut, Ash winced as the revolting sewage-like vomitus spilled all over him. Ash did his damnedest not to breath in too deeply, lest he smell the disgusting nastiness of his almost-digested body part, and puke, too. Some of the fluids sneaked up his nostrils, reminiscently of whenever he swam underwater without pinching his nose. Sea salt water and chlorinated pool water were unpleasant inside an uncovered nose. Yet, they were nowhere near as putrescent as was mashed flesh, bone, and blood, mixed with saliva and other unmentionable digestive fluids. Ash was amazed he never threw up again upon smelling Tentagator's vomit. Fortunately, the rancid stench was not quite as merciless on the boy's nose as Ash expected.

That was when it finally dawned on the infected boy. He could not smell _anything_.

Except…_blood_…

More specifically, Ash recognized the blood as _infected blood_.

That was when the boy's lips cracked in sadistic amusement.

Tentagator's body convulsed as it attempted to regurgitate the last of its snack. What in God's name was happening?! Surely, this boy's DNA would be the delectable wine Tentagator sought. Instead, the blood and flesh tasted like spoiled juice, fouled and leaving a horrid aftertaste. Unidentifiable matter trickled down Tentagator's chin, its advanced body rejecting the presumably delicious DNA. Not one sliver of the boy's sweet blood or flesh was accepted by Tentagator's body, and once vomited, Tentagator felt hungry and empty all over again.

It all made sense now. This boy was undeniably infected, and now one of Tentagator's own.

And for once, Ash was proud of that fact.

_My DNA's no longer fresh, Tentagator._

_If you wanted my blood…_

…_You should've thought about that before you infected me, dumbass!_

Plus, Ash also realized one other tidbit of sadistic entertainment.

_You can't eat infected flesh, can you?_

_And if you can't eat my infected DNA…you CAN'T regenerate! _

Realizing such, Ash was more than happy to embrace his viral infection…and once more rip the axe out of Tentagator's leg.

* * *

Nina's magnum clanked to the floor, skidding into the squishy heap that remained of Noctowl. Before Misty could even think about retrieving her gun, she also went careening into the bloodstained floor, courtesy of a rude shove. The force of the fall would have easily cracked or popped her left hip upon impact, had Misty's hip not landed in Noctowl's soft corpse. The warm gooey guts seeped through her green shorts, clinging to her hip's crawling skin and coercing the girl to retch. Alas, Misty never had time to vomit before a black shadow cast above her, eliminating the slivers of light in Vincenzio's dark office.

"I have acknowledged…that I am the instigator…the cause of this city's nightmare," slurred the aged man, narrowing eyes that seemed to get darker by the second. "If I never…developed the Jects in the first place…Gian would never have been taken…and things never would have gotten…out of hand. This is my fault…I'm ready to…burn in Hell…because of my doings.

"However…" Vincenzio snarled, balling a fist in a threatening manner that caused Misty to brace herself. "…I have every intention…of dragging Team Rocket…to Hell…right along with me!"

Perhaps Vincenzio's intentions were justified, but Misty was not about to award this madman a 'hero,' either. Squirming in her bloody puddle, Misty spat incredulously, "You're gonna' drag _the rest of this world_ to Hell, too!" The girl's hands fumbled through Noctowl's headless body below her, attempting to find the gun that fell nearby.

As if the snorting Vincenzio cared about the "rest of this world." His own wife and countless colleagues and psychiatrists eventually betrayed him. They dubbed Nicolas "insane," and tossed him into institutions to get "help" as an excuse for them to wash their hands of his foolishness. Nobody cared, so why should _he _care? This world was dark, vicious, heartless, and Vincenzio did not give a shit about it.

"…So be it."

Misty's slippery fingers managed to slink around her sticky revolver, just as Vincenzio declared "I guess…I'll see you in Hell…_spy_."

There was no use reasoning with this psycho anymore.

* * *

_I'll see you in Hell, Tentagator._

Ash felt as though he was embracing his cliché "dark side," and perhaps that was just the case. However, sometimes it was necessary to become a hellion to kill a hellion. Ash knew his old tactics of trying to be nicey-nicey to a Pokemon would never work with Tentagator. The old Ash would try to talk and reason with Tentagator, but that was a stupid idea. Frankly, the new infected Ash was not aroused by nicey-nicey, either. He craved hearing Tentagator scream, and was looking forward to exacting some vengeance for the beast's crude dismemberment of Ash's left arm.

But Ash still had his right arm, and the attached hand dug fingers into the axe's wooden handle as the weapon flung out of Tentagator's calf. The beast howled again, and Ash thought his heart fluttered. The old Ash would have screamed at the thought of mutilating a Pokemon, but this new Ash reveled at the opportunity. _Come' on! _He mentally taunted, with one hand gripping the axe like an impatient batter versus a sluggish pitcher. _Scream! Yes! Scream AGAIN!_

Deprived of DNA necessary for regeneration, Tentagator was starting to significantly weaken. The beast was far from dead, but Ash knew he was finally starting to understand how to _fight _this monster. But before victories could be celebrated, Ash knew his job was just beginning. Besides, what fun was there in having Tentagator die _quickly_? That was boring.

While Tentagator started to nurse its newly bleeding leg, Ash seized the opportunity to break away from the monster's weight. Holding the axe flat against his chest, the boy rolled off to the side, slopping through bloodied Pokemon remains that almost tasted _good _against the boy's lips. Bayleaf, Corsola, and Politoad were dead, but their DNA was still fresh enough to perhaps lick a few of Tentagator's wounds. Ash would have to hurry before Tentagator realized this.

For some bizarre reason, Ash's body felt lighter. No longer did he feel like gravity was against him. He did not feel like he was floating, but he did not feel like he was carrying twenty sandbags on his back, either. He climbed to his knees almost effortlessly, which was excruciatingly painful a short while ago when Ash first acquired the axe. The boy already knew his body was changing, but all of a sudden, Ash was not entirely sure that these changes were 'bad' things.

Tentagator obviously infected Ash with something 'special,' something that was unlike what infected Ulisse, Brock, Jessie, and the rest of Acheron's inhabitants. Instead of treating his infection like a curse, Ash knew the only way he was going to win this fatal fight was by embracing his curse as a _blessing_. After all, Tentagator did unintentionally bestow onto Ash several advantages over the beast. Tentagator was the "Frankenstein monster" Team Rocket created. Now, Ash was the monster Tentagator created.

Gore-painted lips sneered.

One arm lifted the heavy axe.

And two previously useless legs…_stood_.

* * *

Vincenzio grabbed the barrel of Misty's gun the moment she pointed it back up at his face. Wrinkled fingers wrapped around the barrel, twisting it to drive Misty to let go. The gun was out of Misty's hands and facing _her_ before the girl had a chance to gasp.

"Checkmate," sneered the doctor.

The red-haired girl ground her teeth and gripped blood-sticky hands. Surely, if Misty did not stand a chance against the L-Ject-equivalent-infected Tentagator, the same odds would apply to her versus an L-Ject-equivalent-infected human. Ulisse had infected himself on a similar scale, but the end results for him were much different than Vincenzio's. The infected chief practically shriveled up and died, whereas Vincenzio was flourishing. Obviously, the Jects killed the living, and revived the dead.

Honestly, Misty was not surprised that Vincenzio's infection _enhanced _him. Vincenzio knew better than anyone how to use the Khimaira-Jects to the best of their abilities. Ulisse and Team Rocket had no clue what the hell they were doing. Conversely, Vincenzio was the man holding all the cards and masterfully pulling the strings. In a way, Misty felt fortunate that Vincenzio was _not _on Team Rocket's side. The havoc this man could cause alongside Team Rocket would be much more catastrophic. Unfortunately, though Dr. Vincenzio was not working in Team Rocket's favor, he was also not working in _humanity's_ favor. More specifically, he was not working in Misty and _Ash's_ favor.

Misty had to stop Vincenzio.

Vincenzio was carrying the last L-Ject vial. There was a chance that L-Ject could save Ash. If Misty was willing to fight Tentagator to reach Tauris' vaccine, then she was willing to fight Vincenzio to get the L-Ject. Both the doctor and the bioweapon were infected via L-Ject-level combinations of the S and G-Jects. Vincenzio could not possibly be any greater of a threat than Tentagator.

_I can do this._

"You would do anything to save your son, doctor…"

Not expecting those words, Vincenzio blinked as he stared down at the little girl's determined blue-green eyes. Reflected in Misty's eyes was the sea: fierce, determined, and a force that should never be challenged by man. Surely, this weak child was not going to _fight _Vincenzio, was she? _She won't stand a chance!_

How many times were the odds against Ash, and yet he still managed to pull a miracle and succeed? Misty did not consider herself as brashly talented as the black-haired child. However, Misty was growing to understand that the boy she often callously called "stupid" was actually much smarter than Misty and the world gave Ash credit. Maybe he was just damn lucky, or maybe, deep down, Ash knew what he was doing after all.

_He's driven by his heart_, and there was nothing greater and more powerful than that.

"…And I will do anything for Ash!"

* * *

Bizarre, unearthly sensations crept through his young body. Ash could feel his strength ironically dwindle and increase all at once. This was not his own natural strength growing, but rather, an artificial kind, one that was clearly induced by the manmade viruses consuming his body.

But real or fake, this was the chance Ash needed: just a brief moment of strength to subdue this weakening monstrosity once and for all. Standing before the wounded Tentagator, Ash felt no pity for the poor fiend. Instead, he happily gripped the axe's handle with his remaining arm. For some reason, the axe was not heavy anymore, prompting Ash to swing the blade…

…Slicing off Tentagator's super-sensitive tentacle arm.

"_GURRRRAAAAAAAAARRRGGH_!!!!!!"

The boy's body sensually marveled over the monster's ear-piercing screams as though they were the most enchanting of melodies. The feeding tentacle bounced off a wall, leaving a trail of blood behind it before involuntarily squirming on the floor. Losing its precious tentacle arm was probably as painful to Tentagator as raw castration was to a man. The beast attempted to stand again, but fell right back onto the floor, cracking more floor tiles and its own bones. Its kneecaps smashed to the floor due to its overwhelming weight, forcing Tentagator to prop itself up with its one good muscle arm. Blood poured out of both of its mouths, coughing snarls and roars resonating through dying breaths.

Ash just smirked like a madman. _Poetic justice again_. After all, it was not fair that Ash lost an arm, and not Tentagator.

Continuously clutching the axe, Ash started taking a few shaky steps towards the mutilated fiend. Ash's own legs snapped with each step, the boy's own body weight crushing his previously useless legs, as if Ash was walking on rotted stilts. He felt none of the pain, just like the zombies who waltzed around Acheron with dislocated legs and feet. His walks were staggered, but the boy had no trouble reaching the Tentagator on its hand and knees. Tentagator no longer looked like Hades' right hand man; the freak looked like Hades' _reject_.

Ash just continued sneering like the devil he was becoming.

This beast before him…_this _was the freak that terrorized Ash and his friends throughout most of their adventures in Acheron City. _This _was the demon that killed his beloved first Pokemon. _This _was the beast that Ash grew to despise passionately.

_This _was the beast that would kill Misty…if Ash did not kill Tentagator first.

The axe's wooden handle almost cracked inside the boy's death grip.

_You killed Pikachu, you bastard._

_You've probably killed countless others._

_Now…you want to kill me, and you can go right ahead and try._

_But I'm the last being you're ever going to kill._

Another wavelike 'power' started building within Ash. One arm raised the axe, so tightly his pale-purpled arm and hand turned white. The boy's teeth grinded as fury peaked within black eyes.

Once the axe was above Tentagator's head, all Ash wanted to do was send this beast back to Hell.

* * *

Vincenzio might have been powered by the incredible Khimaira-Jects, but Misty believed she was imbued with an even _greater _'power.' However cliché and novelistic it sounded, this power inside Misty was what enabled her to launch herself from the floor, tackling the stunned doctor before he pulled the trigger. The magnum fell back to the floor, out of reach for both Misty and Vincenzio. The force of the girl's blow sent the old man flying backwards onto the desk where the nailed corpse laid. Camilla's fragile skeleton was crushed under Vincenzio's weight, raining streams of bony dust like waterfalls down the sides of the desk.

Dust was not the only thing to run down the desk's sides, either.

_Drip…drip…drip…_

The burst of energy momentarily prevented Misty from realizing 'what' happened until it was already over. By then, it was too late. Stumbling away from Vincenzio's body, the hands Misty used to tackle him immediately covered her mouth as she noticed a red pool widen around the desk. Streams of blood trickled from various points across the sprawled man's body: neck, wrists, chest, stomach, _head_…each area sporting a long jutting needle.

By the time Misty realized she impaled Vincenzio the same way he killed his wife, the doctor was already dead.

_Oh God…_

Even though she did not like Dr. Vincenzio, Misty had to admit she respected him enough to never _intend _to kill him. Alas, the deed was done, and Misty could not afford to waste any more time than necessary. She could only hope her accidental impaling never ruined the L-Ject vial in the process, much like with happened to Tauris' samples at the chemical plant.

Continuously chewing her lower lip, Misty skittishly approached the immobile body. After tonight's affairs, Misty was almost expecting Vincenzio to inexplicably return to life, but nothing of the sort happened. Honestly, she did feel bad for killing him, but she could grieve and loathe later. Fumbling through the man's breast pockets, the girl's blood-covered fingers managed to find a hard bump in one pocket.

Misty nearly wept tears of joy upon finding the L-Ject intact.

_Oh…thank you, God. Thank you!_

Of course, celebrations would come _after _Misty healed Ash. With the L-Ject in her possession, there was nothing more Misty needed to do upstairs. Vincenzio was dead, as was poor Noctowl. She hated to leave the bird here, but…Misty figured Noctowl would understand. Slipping the L-Ject capsule into her shorts' right pocket, Misty then quickly scrambled to reclaim her magnum. The safety was still off, and Misty had no intentions of turning it back on. She had heard Tentagator downstairs, and that bullet Nina entrusted to Misty was bound to come in handy.

Gripping the revolver with two shaky hands, Misty took a deep breath before leaving. She only gave the bloodied Vincenzio one last glance. He was not worth shedding tears, but Misty did hope the madman was finally at peace. His son obviously meant the world to Dr. Vincenzio.

Releasing her held breath, the girl finally ran, maintaining her concentration on the boy who meant the world to Misty.

_I'm coming Ash._

Left behind in the office, Vincenzio's limp blood-spilling body remained motionless.

…Except his curling lips.

* * *

_Bang! Bang! Tatttatattattta! Bang! Bang! Tatttatattattta!_

James was the first person to spot Acheron Memorial in the distance. The hospital was barely noticeable over the sea of undead Butch and Cassidy were boisterously exterminating. Ironically, the more zombies they shot, the more zombies congregated, attracted to the noise and the Rockets' fresh scents. It did not help that showy Butch and Cassidy were still gung-ho with their weapons, wasting more time shooting than running. James quickly learned that in a city like Acheron, sometimes the best survival method was running. It was pointless to shoot every single zombie. Sooner or later, Rambo and Calamity Jane's weapons were bound to run out of bullets.

Naturally, Jessie was getting impatient and trying to coerce Butch and Cassidy to work faster (and, _for the love of Ho-Oh_, she wanted the dark Rockets to _stop screwing around!_)_. _Unfortunately, the temperamental redhead's typical means of coercion were saying crude lines like "let's move our asses a wee bit faster, Cass!" which usually encouraged Cassidy to pipe up with her two cents. And God help them if "bitch" were mentioned, else Butch would go off the deep end all over again. Granted, the Rocket pairs never got along in the past, so there was no reason to assume tonight would be any different. Nevertheless, James knew now was the worst possible time for immature bickering.

…Especially when his emerald eyes spotted the hospital's front door busted in.

The violet-haired young man felt his heart plummet to his stomach. Even as the sky was beginning to brighten via oncoming sunrise, James felt colder than he ever did at that very moment. It almost appeared that James already knew what happened at the hospital.

_Oh no. _

* * *

_Oh Ash…please still be here._

Misty had heard all the commotion downstairs, but could only pray the time she spent with Dr. Vincenzio would pay off. Besides, Ash had Bayleaf, Corsola, Politoad, and the rest of their Pokemon for defense. She did remember hearing Ash scream, but…_Oh God, PLEASE let Ash be okay! _The girl could only pray as she reached the bottom of the stairs on the hospital's ground floor. Gripping the door frame, Misty spun around the corner, heading back whence she came through the hallway by the main office.

She almost slipped and fell to her knees when Misty saw the lobby.

_…Oh…my…God…_

Blood was everywhere; puddles on the floor, trickles down the walls, and drips from the ceiling's light fixtures. Intermixed with the blood were various matters of all colors, smeared like goopy jelly and taunting Misty to faint or retch. The stench was overwhelming, burning Misty's nostrils like fire. The only reason she never gave into emetic impulses was because she had a more important job to do.

Even so, Misty's resolve never prevented the tears from falling when she recognized 'what' those mashed, bloody heaps resembled. One pile was pinkish, _C-Corsola_, the other mound green, _Poli-t-toad_, and the last was yellowish. _Bay-Bayleaf!_

Only one creature in the world could have massacred Misty and Ash's Pokemon in such an unbelievable way.

_Tentagator._

Misty knew she should have been careful, in the event the murderous monstrosity was still around and waiting to add Misty's gore to the lobby's gruesome painting. But at the same time, Misty wanted to find that tentacle freak. More specifically, the snarling vindictive Misty wanted to find Tentagator and feed it that one bullet in her magnum's chamber. She wanted to rip apart that monster, limb to limb, once she found it!

Fortunately, Misty's prayers were answered. _Somewhat_. Turning to one side, she most certainly found Tentagator…

…With an axe plunged into its cracked, bleeding skull.

She was dumbstruck yet again. Misty needed a double take before realizing the gigantic body sprawled before her was indeed the same behemoth that terrorized Acheron City. _T-TENTAGATOR?! _Misty could hardly believe what she was seeing. The beast looked as though it lost a fight with a lawn mower, hacked in countless pieces. Its trademark tentacle arm was nowhere to be found in the immediate vicinity, and Tentagator's head…dear God, Misty could not believe _an axe is in this beast's head!_

No matter how many times she blinked, Misty could not believe the sight before her eyes. This body before her was the demon that chased her and her friends throughout Acheron City, and the same monster that killed their Pokemon, Nina, and Tauris. Now, Tentagator almost looked…pitiful, though Misty was not about to send her sympathies. She was glad this formerly fearsome beast was now nothing more than a slaughtered animal, mincemeat just like Tentagator did to its victims. _How ironic._

Even so, Misty still took no comfort in knowing Tentagator was dead. That beast was the strongest adversary Misty and the others faced in Acheron. Nothing seemed to be able to kill Tentagator, which therein drove Misty's suspicions…_what killed Tentagator? _Bayleaf, Corsola, and Politoad clearly did not carry out the deed. Misty shuttered to think there could be something else roaming his hospital, something _worse _than Tentagator.

She was about to find out.

_Crunch._

Jumping, Misty swept her magnum, aiming it directly at Tentagator. She knew she heard _something _move, but the demon remained inanimate. Past experience taught Misty to never underestimate Tentagator, but the bioweapon remained motionless.

_Crunch…crunch…crunch…_

Sounds of motion continued to echo slowly and staggeringly, increasing Misty's heart rate. Sweat suddenly broke at her brow as her arms shook whilst aiming Nina's revolver. Something was moving, but that 'something' was not Tentagator.

_Crunch…crunch…crunch…_

Whatever that 'something' happened to be, was moving from _behind _Misty.

_Crunch…CRUNCH…CRUNCH…_

Swallowing and gripping the trigger, Misty braced herself. God only knew what was breathing down her neck, and though Misty preferred never to find out, she could not be a coward. Keeping her nerves as steady as possible, the redhead mustered enough courage to spin around instantly, pointing the revolver at the lurking stalker. Her heart nearly burst when she almost pulled the trigger...

...On Ash.

It took her senses another second to realize Misty was _not_ looking into the face of a zombie or demonic monster. Like a dream come true, Ash was right before her eyes. Misty was so overcome by relief that she never bothered to question why Ash was outside of his hiding space. Was it any wonder, considering the commotion in the lobby? Misty just hoped Ash never witnessed whatever happened to the slaughtered Pokemon.

Lowering her weapon instantaneously, a wave of the purest joy washed over Misty, provoking her to wrap her arms around the boy. "Oh...thank God, Ash," she choked, feeling a few more tears trickle from her eyes as she held him tightly. "Thank God."

Ash remained silent and motionless. He felt so cold to the touch, which was the incentive Misty needed to skip the hugs and kisses until after Ash was administered the L-Ject. She knew the L-Ject was not 100% guaranteed to purify Ash, but Misty was willing to take the chance. 50% odds were better than no odds at all.

Not possessing the time to overindulge in their reunion, Misty quickly parted from the one-sided embrace. Holding her gun with one hand, Misty's other free hand slipped into her shorts' pocket, pulling out the purple L-Ject. Like all the other Ject samples, this vial was designed like a small syringe. Misty was not a doctor, and Nina had been the one to inject Jessie with the earlier vaccine. Thus, Misty was not proficient with needles, especially since her earlier jitters were making her injecting hand twitch. She had to stay calm. Ash would be fine! The sooner the L-Ject was flowing through Ash's veins, the sooner it could work its miracles.

"Ash..." Misty started, grabbing one of his purple-pale arms, noticing blood was all over it. She decided to dismiss it for now and ask questions later. "Hold out your arm so I can..."

She had let go of his right arm, just for a second, and blinked, watching it drop back down to Ash's side. Was he simply too weak to hold his arm? _Oh, poor Ash_… Maybe the reason he was covered in blood was because Ash was wounded. Tentagator may have had something to do with that, though Misty prayed the beast never laid another finger on her precious boy. Understanding, Misty reached for Ash's other arm, the _left _one. She could only hope he could hold out that arm better, at least long enough for Misty to inject the L-Ject.

Unfortunately, Ash could not hold out his left arm, because...there _was _no left arm.

Misty's eyes widened in horror as they scanned Ash's side, coated in red blood and snowflake-like bone shards. All of the gore trailed from Ash's socket...his _armless _socket. It was no exaggeration to say Misty's heart stopped. Only now did she finally realize Ash was _standing_ in front of her. A short while ago, Ash could not walk, and Misty doubted he would ever walk again. He was even shuffling closer…_closer…closer_. But now, Misty doubted Ash's newfound mobility was a 'good' thing.

_Oh dear God...please no_, Misty prayed with all her heart before daring to look upward. So preoccupied with finding and curing Ash, Misty never noticed these definitive details about him…until now. Her glassy eyes widened in utmost terror when Misty finally saw Ash's face. The boy's usual spunk and optimism was gone, replaced with a pale mask of death. His eyes were black and lifeless, and faint hairlines of red fluids cascaded from the corners of his mouth.

"…_Silly…silly…vaccine no work…if wait too long…"_

Cascading transparent fluids mercilessly fell from Misty's eyes. This could not be happening! _This is a dream! Wake up Misty! WAKE UP!!_ But no matter how many times Misty denied the truth, the shattered heart inside her chest told her otherwise.

_Please Ash, fight it! FIGHT it! I believe in you! Please don't leave me!_

The lifeless boy just continued to shuffle closer.

_I don't want anyone else to die, especially you!_

Closer…and closer…and closer…

_Oh please Ash, don't die! _

Closer…closer…

_I need you to live! I need YOU!_

Closer…

_Please, Ash. Let me see your eyes again. Let me see them full of life._

Her prayers were answered. When Misty looked back up at Ash's face, she saw those eyes again...

...But Ash's eyes were not full of life. They were only full of death.

Misty did not want to believe it, even as Ash closed the space between them. Several lines of tears mercilessly rolled down her pink face as Misty heaved sobs, backing into a nearby wall as Ash's dark eyes tore into her. An overwhelming sense of failure took over the girl; failure to save Brock, failure to save Pikachu, failure to escape and expose Team Rocket, and above all, failure to save Ash. Somehow, Misty already knew the L-Ject was not going to cure Ash. Clear as day, the poor boy was too far-gone.

_I'm…too late._

After slipping the useless Ject back into her pocket, Misty's hands then folded over her broken heart. Her tear-filled eyes closed, squeezing out access salty fluids. She could feel Ash's weight lean against her, gently sandwiching Misty between him and the wall. If this moment happened _any_ other time, Misty would have blushed fervently. If this moment happened any other time, _Ash_ probably would have blushed the brightest. Unfortunately, now was not one of those times. Still, Ash was so close to her…so close to Misty that she could have heard his heart.

…If his heart were still beating.

His cold lips caressed her neck, sending the strangest chill down Misty's spine. Strangely, there was nothing feral about his behavior. The infected boy moved too slowly and hesitantly for a typical Acheron zombie. If Misty did not know better, she would have sworn Ash was trying to _prevent_ himself from biting her, but he was not succeeding. More and more, closer and closer, it was obvious the boy was fighting a losing battle. His cold lips could not stop themselves from touching Misty's neck, not bites, but shy pecks. For the redhead, such touches were both horrific and pleasing at the same time, like butterfly kisses from the devil.

No. Misty knew 'devil' sounded too malevolent for Ash. Perhaps the kiss was from a _fallen angel_, which was synonymic for 'devil', but sounded kinder. The wings of Misty's sweet little angel had been ripped from their bones, left to bleed and decay for all undead eternity.

Unless…

_"Misty...k-kill me."_

In the middle of Misty's folded hands was her magnum, held by her heart, but pointed upward into Ash's chin. The weapon's safety was off, the trigger was gripped...

...And there was one bullet left.

_"Misty...k-kill me."_

Tears still leaked through her clamped eyes. Misty did not want to open those eyes again. She wanted to remember Ash the way she loved him: that happy little boy, wearing his goofy grin whilst getting himself into trouble. Yet, somehow, Ash won his battles, he somehow won against impossible odds, and…he somehow won Misty's heart.

Coughing back her sobs, Misty gently kissed Ash's cold forehead. She wanted to apologize for failing him, to beg for Ash's forgiveness.

Alas, considering the state Ash was in now…he did not need apologies.

Misty knew what Ash _truly_ needed.

"_I don't…want to h-hurt you."_

Ash needed liberation: freedom from his plague, his nightmares, and his self-loathing. The boy deserved to rest, and Misty knew 'rest' would be the last thing Ash experienced if he killed Misty and continued to roam around this undead necropolis. After what happened tonight, and after all the additional pain that poor boy endured, often via his own volition, Misty knew Ash suffered enough. Yet, in spite of his own suffering, he still put others before himself. Clearly, in spite of his stripped sanity, Ash still did not want to hurt Misty.

After all, he loved her.

Plus, Ash did not want himself, or anyone, to harm Misty. It did not take a genius for the girl to realize 'who' killed Tentagator. It was pretty damn obvious why Ash killed the fiend, too.

_For Pikachu…and…and…for me…_

Ash was not selfish, and neither was Misty.

"You w-won't hurt me," Misty whispered in a sob, before caressing the boy's chin with the revolver's barrel. For just a brief moment, Misty could have sworn she felt something wet touch her cheek, though she just assumed it was her own tears. The warm, sensitive boy she once knew was already dead.

"I love you, Ash."

_BANG!_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to this episode, I have a hunch that 99% of readers will make Tentagator-style mincemeat out of me now. ^_^;

Okay, okay…I'll admit, I never had any intention of letting Ash survive Acheron City. His demise was a part of the story I planned from the very beginning. I've been foreshadowing Ash's death since his attack at _Nemi's Restaurant _in Ch.2. Surely, people noticed that Tentagator just-so-happened to injure the _same_ leg Ash injured in Ch.2. (Or, did you _really_ think it was just a coincidence? Come' on folks, if you've made it to Ch.14, you should know me better that _that_!). Frankly, I think Ash's death was pretty obvious (they very title of this chapter should've given it away. You've had plenty of time to brace yourselves!!). Then again, I'm sure readers didn't expect me to a.) kill the Pokemon series' star, and b.) kill my so-called favorite character, either. Of course, letting Ash survive Acheron City would be total favoritism on my part, and you know I don't want to do that. That's how devoted I am to this story: I sacrificed my own favorite character for the story's sake. If it's any consolation, Ash's death was the hardest, most gut-wrenching segment for me to write in this entire story? T^T (That was most likely the reason it took me extra time to finish this 2-part chapter. I didn't enjoy killing my dear Sato-Chan ;_;).

Hmm. Something's telling me the above paragraph won't spare me from the wrath of the Ash fans who I know are reading this fic. I'd better run while I still can.

Okay, onto more serious topics. Though I'm sure readers are more interested in massacring me than reading my annoying credits, I've still got one credit for this chapter.

I know several reviewers already figured this out (kudos!), but Khimaira's name is derived from the Greek mythological creature "Chimera." Chimera is typically categorized as a female monster that spits fire and possesses the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a snake (there _are _other variations, but this seems to be the most popular). The word "chimera" can also be used to refer to impossible fantasies. In biology, a chimera is also used to refer to genetically altered organisms (such as bioengineered Pokemon in this fic's case). Obviously, the names of the S/G/L-Jects were derived from the three creatures that create a Chimera. For curious RE veterans, I refrained from calling TR's Khimaira as "Chimera" for a reason. In the RE games, there _is _a monster called "Chimera," but it's significantly different than the Greek Chimera (and also significantly different from Khimaira you'll see in this story). To avoid confusion, I dubbed TR's "Khimaira" instead. "Khimaira" is simply a root derivative for the word "Chimera," anyway. Khimaira/Chimera are generally synonymic.

Well, again, many thankies for everyone's patience with Ch.13+14's delays. What did you guys think of this story's biggest showdown/revelation/tragedy? Provided I'm still alive after whatever the rip-shit Ash fans do to me, I hope to see you guys next week (provided no more obnoxious delays* crop up. Incidentally, I hope the Ash fans will spare me, solely b/c the next episode is the grand finale…you wouldn't want to miss it, would you? (That's _still_ not gonna' spare me, is it?).

All right then, I've had my say. Go ahead and mincemeat me, Ash fans. I've accepted my fate like a big girl. ^_^;;


	15. From One Hell to Another

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_ or _Resident Evil / Biohazard_

**COMMENTS**: Okay, this episode intertwines with the grand finale. WARNING: Ch.15 has a lot of foreshadowing for Ch.16. Furthermore, Ch.15 serves as an "aftermath" to what happened in Ch.14. We're talking a brief break from the bloodshed of the previous episodes to chronicle Ch.14's aftermath, and build-up to the big finale (b/c what RE-spoof would be complete without one last struggle between good and viral?). In retrospect, Ch.15 should be a little refreshing after the previous episodes (at least, I think it is). Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**CARNAGE NECROPOLIS**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**FILE #015: "From One Hell to Another"**

Bright sun beamed through the gaps in the overhead canopy of forest trees. Similarly, ethereal white rays shimmered off the surface of a pristine river gently flowing nearby. In the distance, echoes of Pidgeys and various bird Pokemon pleasantly chirped. Admittedly, the additional humming of wigged Bug Pokemon did disturb Misty, but she was willing to bypass her insect phobia this morning. As soft dirt and leaves ground under her red trainers, the young girl strolled to an imaginary beat. Her red ponytail even bobbed playfully, up and down with each trot. The trilling Togepi held to her chest giggled, making it impossible for the redhead's lips not to pull upwards. Whenever Mommy was in a good mood, so was Togepi…

…Along with everyone _else_ in the kids' group.

"It's a beautiful day today!" Misty marveled, her smile arguably as bright as the sun hanging above the three kids. After a good night's rest and another one of Brock's delicious breakfasts, Misty and her friends were recharged and ready to continue along their journey across the Johto Region. The next stop was…um… "By the way, where are we headed again, Brock?" she inquired, spinning around on her heels to see her eldest friend with his face buried in the Johto map. Misty was amazed Brock never blindly tripped or walked into a tree with his squinty eyes glued to the map. "What's the next city?"

"Well, we're kinda' out in the middle of no-man's-land right now," Brock noted, trying to mentally calculate his group's travel plan. "This forest surrounds the base of one of the biggest mountain ranges in Johto. We won't be mountain climbing, but it's still a long jaunt to travel all the way around."

Naturally, Brock's words did not settle well with the youngest, and most anxious, member of the trio. "Exactly how 'long' of a 'jaunt' are we talking about, Brock?" Ash inquired, causing Pikachu on his shoulders to roll its brown eyes. Pikapi did a horrendous job at preventing his voice from whining impatiently. Anytime Brock claimed it would take _longer_ for the kids to reach Ash's next Gym battle, the black-haired boy's inherently low level of patience automatically drained.

Knowing the reasons for Ash's eagerness, Brock braced himself behind the map. "Um…it'll take a couple more days, Ash."

To be expected, the melodramatic expression on Ash's wide-eyed face suggested he might have heart failure. "'DAYS'?" he exclaimed incredulously, earning more eye-rolls from his friends. "I can't wait that long! Gary will get way ahead of me again!"

Raising his spiky head from behind the map, Brock perked in mock amazement. "Meaning, there was a time Gary _wasn't_ way ahead of you? Where was I when this happened?" the teenager kidded, causing the jittery Ash to pout while hearing his so-called friends snicker at his expense.

"This just in, Ash: Gary's been way ahead of you from the beginning," Misty added matter-of-factly, ignoring the glare Ash shot her. Once Togepi trilled its two cents, the red-haired girl sarcastically reassured "Trust me, a couple of days aren't gonna' make much difference."

Further narrowing his brown eyes, Ash huffed "What's that supposed to mean?"

Blue-green eyes narrowed right back at him. "You know what it means, Ash."

"You think Gary Oak is better than me?"

"You make it sound like that's my _opinion_, Ash. Gary Oak being better than you isn't an opinion…it's a FACT!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is NOT!"

"IS TO!"

"Guys! _Guys_!" Brock loudly refereed, raising his hands to silence the oh-so bickering ones. The teenager groaned over his friends' immaturity, while also noticing the time displayed on his wristwatch. _Eight o'clock_. Lowering his hands, the brown-haired boy sighed, "Jeez, it's just eight A.M. At least, can't you two get along until after lunch?" Of course, then Brock realized something _worse_. "Which, by the way, we're _reeeally_ low on supplies, so it's gonna' be a light lunch…and dinner."

Ash shuddered skittishly, bracing himself before asking Brock, "How light is a 'light' lunch and dinner?"

Naturally, Brock knew he was foolishly opening another can of worms, but his friends did have a right to know. "This is why I wanted us to have a substantial breakfast. Our food stock is down to whatever berries and edible plants we can find in this forest. The same applies to the rest of our supplies."

Brock was amazed Ash did _not_ have a heart attack after that apocalyptic-sized revelation. "That's _it_?" cried the mortified boy. To Ash, the only thing worse than missing a Gym battle, or lagging behind Gary Oak, was running out of food. _Nooo!_

"Oh for heaven's sake, Ash!" chided Misty, rolling her teal eyes all over again. "This isn't the end of the world," though God knew Ash acted like it whenever food supplies were low. _This boy is unbelievable sometimes_, the redhead shook her head. "We passed a bunch of fruit trees on our way into this forest, and I'm sure there are more. Believe me, you won't starve."

Perhaps Misty was right, and perhaps Ash was making a big deal out of nothing. After all, Brock did not seem worried, and he was always keeping tabs on his younger friends' health. Still, "But if we're gonna' be stuck in this forest for _days_…" shivered Ash, nervously fiddling with his fingers. "…With nothing but berries and plants…"

Misty rudely snorted. "Well, I guess that means _somebody_'s not gonna' be able to make a Snorlax of himself anymore!"

One split-second later, the pouting Ash reverted back to shooting daggers at the hot-tempered girl. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You _know_ what it means!"

"GUYS!" reiterated Brock, louder than before. He always found it amusing how most of Ash and Misty's arguments eventually repeated themselves. It seemed like the two kids ran out of material years ago, and now just fought for the sake of fighting (and for getting each other's attention. That was Brock's secret theory, anyway). Nevertheless, no matter how entertaining Ash and Misty's bickers could be, Brock currently was not in the mood to listen to their whines. "Look, the sooner you two stop arguing, the sooner we can find the next town. I don't even know what or where the next town is, but we're never gonna' find out if we just stand here and waste time."

Knowing Brock was right, Ash and Misty exchanged one last round of dirty looks before getting back to the topic at hand. They could always continue their arguments later, after the group found a city to spend the night.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ash piped up, bounding beside Brock and eagerly grabbing the map from the teen's hands. The sooner Ash and friends left this forest, the closer the trainer would be to his next Gym battle. Of course, Ash never could make heads or tails of these maps. The squiggly papers always seemed to be printed upside down, hence why Brock was usually entrusted with map handling.

Leave it to Misty to point out another one of Ash's shortcomings, too. "Ash, that map could be printed for three-year-olds, or printed backwards in Chinese. Either way, you still wouldn't know what the hell you were reading."

"Yes I would!" Ash stubbornly countered. Even though the redhead spoke the truth, Ash certainly was not about to give Misty the satisfaction of knowing she was correct. Grunting, the boy continued fumbling with the map, spinning it around a few times to get his bearings. "I know how to read these things."

"Yeah right," sneered Misty. "That's why you're holding the map _upside down_, genius."

Was he? Then again, map-challenged Ash would be damned if he could tell the difference. Alas, his stubborn pride drove him to sharply retort, "Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am _not_!"

"Are-"

Togepi continued to trill over the silly game between Mommy and Daddy. As for Brock and Pikachu, they did not find the mind-numbing quarrel as entertaining. Both the teenager and mouse just buried their faces into their hands, sweatdropping and shaking their heads.

However, Brock and Pikachu's faces did not remain buried for long, before both perked upon hearing Ash arrogantly declare, "Who needs a stupid map, anyway?" he huffed. Everybody knew that particular tone of his. It was a clear-cut sign that Ash was reverting to another one of his stupid ego-trips. _Terrific_, that was just what Brock and the others needed at a time like this. "Tough Pokemon Masters don't need some dumb map to find their way! I don't need a map, either!"

Misty never tolerated it when Ash let his arrogance get the best of him. It meant Ash's ego started doing the thinking, instead of his brain. Such held equal annoyance to whenever Brock drifted off to girl-fantasyland. Then the hormones-raging teenager would stop thinking with his brain and instead think with his-

"Oh _yeah_?" Misty immediately challenged, before stomping towards Ash. Before the frightened boy could react, the redhead tore the map from his hands, nearly ripping the paper in the process. Misty always believed Ash should put his money where his big mouth was, and now was as good a time as any. Spying the nearby stream, Misty more than happily ran towards it. Crushing the map into a ball, the temperamental redhead then chucked the map into the river's paper-devouring water. "Well, then _prove_ it, Mr. Pokemon Master!"

Blinking for numerous reasons, Ash softly gulped, knowing he only had himself to blame for this mess, but still refusing to let Misty know that. Brock shot the boy a displeased look, and Pikachu mouthed a "Ka chupipi, Pikapi," which loosely translated as "You're screwed, Pikapi." Technically, without the map, the entire group was screwed. But Ash was still Ash, proud as ever, and willing to prove himself to the fiery girl. Surely, the boy could find his way out of this huge forest, right? _How hard could it be?_

Many hours later…long after sunset…

"I know exactly where I'm going."

If Ash was trying to convince his friends, or convince himself, he failed miserably.

Unconvinced, Misty looked around the dark forest, where everything now looked identical. It was impossible to tell which way to go, and having Ash's impeccable sense of direction only intensified the problem. _He knows 'exactly' where he's going?_ Misty mentally laughed._ My ass he does!_ "Do not."

More tired and irritable than before, Ash was quick to spit "Do to!"

Tempers aflame, Misty was in no condition to put up with Ash's stupidity at this late hour. The three kids had been wandering all day, thanks to the self-proclaimed Pokemon Master who probably could not find his way out of a paper bag! "Ash, what does L-O-S-T spell? It spells 'lost' and that's what we are: _LOST_!"

Ash knew Misty was 100% correct, but he was still too damn proud to admit it. "No we're not."

"Yes we are!"

"No we're NOT!"

"YES WE ARE!"

"_Pika_!" It was Pikachu's turn to shut up Ash and Misty. Brock gave up hours ago, and Togepi lost interest in Ash and Misty's rants, seeking refuge in Mommy's red backpack. Pikachu was also on its last nerve. At this point, the electric rodent was seconds away from Thundershocking the quarrelers. Now it was dark, late, and Ash and Misty's foolishness had long since gotten excessively inappropriate. Pikachu did not like to attack its friends, but Pikachu also knew _something_ had to stop Ash and Misty.

Fortunately, the yellow Pokemon happened to notice _something _that would more than easily settle everyone's minds. Perching itself on Ash's head, Pikachu got a bird's eye view of lights in the distance, a short mile away. Only then did the others finally notice the illumination of a town on the horizon.

"Hey guys," blinked Ash, looking in Pikachu's direction before the Pokemon hopped back onto his shoulder. "Looks like there's a city nearby. Any' idea which one it is?"

Misty just rolled her eyes again at how Ash enjoyed pointing out the obvious, while asking the dumbest of questions. She nearly shouted a "how the hell would we know what town it is?" before instead grumbling, "Well, maybe if we had a _map_…"

Knowing where this conversation was headed, Brock was quick to interject. "Let's not start that again, Myst," he halted, before setting his sights back on the distant town. Actually, the large number of lights in the area seemed to suggest to Brock that the place was a city, and a pretty big city, too. Right now, the unknown city was his friends' best bet. With no food and no supplies, the kids were desperate. "Instead of arguing, let's just get into town."

Misty could not agree more, though a part of her still felt uneasy. Without a map, there was no way of knowing what kind of town or city the kids were about to enter. Maybe she was just tired, and perhaps Misty's weariness made her suspicious. Nevertheless, she was not quite as eager to run for the city, unlike Ash who was getting anxious again. There was no way of knowing if the town had a Pokemon Gym, but Misty sure as hell was not in the mood for another one of Ash's dumb Gym battles at this late hour of the night.

"Are you…" Misty hesitated for a second. "…Sure it's safe to wander inside a strange town?"

Blinking over Misty's weird question, and even weirder tone of voice, Ash whined tiredly. "Oh _come' on_, Misty!" he egged, before gripping the straps of his green backpack. Before Misty or Brock could even reply, the little leader had already begun guiding his older friends towards the bright locale. Honestly, Ash was too tired to care if this city had a Gym. Even so, the boy was indeed tired, hungry, and Ash could not wait to find a restaurant, hotel, or Pokemon Center to satisfy his needs. "Besides, we've crossed cities like this all the time. Remember Neon Town? How much different could this city be?"

* * *

_BANG!_

Thereafter, everything was a bloodstained blur to Misty.

She remembered losing all feeling in her legs, sliding to the floor with her back scraping the wall.

There was a dead weight lying atop her chest and lap, wet and sticky.

Misty kept her eyes closed the entire time. She did not want to see anything.

_Thud…thud…thud…_

Footsteps bombarded soon after.

"OH MY GOD!"

There was a scream. Blood-curdling. It sounded like Jessie.

"Misty? MISTY!"

There were hollers. Panic-stricken. They sounded like James.

"Located one civilian…female…early teens…unarmed…will be captured….quarantined."

There were others, more people than Jessie and James. One was a raspy man.

"…We've successfully located Tentagator and Vincenzio…requesting capture equipment and restraints!"

The other person was an arrogant-sounding woman. Familiar.

_Butch…Cassidy?_

At this point, nothing surprised Misty.

"Misty? _Misty_! Answer me! Are you alright?"

_No._

Misty was not "alright," and she doubted she would be "alright" ever again.

Thereafter, everything went silent.

* * *

Aquamarine eyes flashed open.

Misty's eyes did not stay open for very long. Eyelids clamped shut the moment moisture attacked her unveiled pupils. Blinking away the external fluids, the girl immediately jumped up into a slouched sitting position, wiping her eyes clean. Surprisingly, though tears flushed out the foreign objects, what initially struck Misty's eyes was not her own tears, but moisture from another source.

A source…from above.

_Drip…drip…drip…_

Once her eyes were cleaned, they blinked as Misty finally took notice of her current surroundings. Around her were four cement walls, only one sporting a metal door with a 1x1-foot barred window. _A cell?_ Everything was dark thanks to a dead naked light bulb overhead. Next to the bulb came the liquid drips, the ceiling leaking drops of rancid moisture onto the girl's wet hair. Cold air attacked her uncovered arms and legs, making Misty wish she wore something more substantial than shorts and a tank top. Arms instantly wrapped around her body, attempting to cling to her clothes for some shred of warmth. Unfortunately, her clothes were soaked through, providing zero heat in this dreary cell.

_Wait a sec_… Misty suddenly noticed, feeling around her soggy clothes. Only then did she realize _I'm soaking wet!_

Misty felt as though she took a bath with her clothes on. More specially, she felt like her elder sisters pushed their fully clothed baby sister into the Cerulean Gym's pool. The exception was that Misty's body did not carry the familiar redolence of chlorinated water. Misty did detect a faint, chemical-like scent along her wet body, but the smell was unidentifiable for her nose.

Every layer of garment, from her outer clothes to underclothes, was saturated and clung to Misty's skin like disgusting glue. Aside the meager protection of her damp clothing, crystal beads of liquid covered the girl's bruised skin. No signs of flaky dirt, rough coagulated blood, or sticky grime could be felt. Misty was relieved, though curious, at how her body was cleaned of its previous gore and filth from Acheron City. Still, Misty had endless suspicions regarding the rest of her current state. For starters… _Where the hell am I?_

For a moment, the redhead could not remember anything that happened before she awoke.

_Drip…drip…drip…_

The annoying dripping quickly got on Misty's nerves like Chinese water torture.

_Drip…drip…drip…_

The worst part was that each drip helped jar Misty's memory.

"_Tough Pokemon Masters don't need some dumb map to find their way!"_

_Drip…_

"_Should never come here…silly silly kiddies…Blame Rockets, yes…for spill…blame yourselves…for stupidly…coming here."_

_Drip…_

"_I'm Officer Jenny Ninetta of Valhalla City. Most people call me 'Nina' for short. Who are you?"_

"…_Heh…bout' time you…showed up, Neen. Fashionably late again…eh?"_

"_Maybe I'm not the one who's meant to be the hero in this story, but instead, I'm meant to help the heroes who will end Team Rocket."_

"…_Those Rocket fools…thought they knew what they were doing…nope nope. Chemical spill over…sewers filled…messy messy…joke's on them…heheh."_

_Drip…_

"_Ash, they're NOT Pokemon! Those things are already dead, Ash! They WERE Pokemon! Not anymore! And the same Goddamn thing is going to happen to Brock if we don't find him!"_

"_I don't…want…h-hurt you. G-Go…still…can! P-Ple…ase. Do…t-this…for me…"_

"…_Go ahead…say i-it. This is…t-this is all…my fault."_

"_This is my fault…I'm ready to…burn in Hell…because of my doings. However…I have every intention…of dragging Team Rocket…to Hell…right along with me!"_

_Drip…_

"_Gurraaaaarrggh!"_

_Drip…_

"_I don't want…the rest of my life…being a non-stop guilt-trip…if one of you brats dies…"_

"…_Yes…it's your life and your decision. And…MY life…MY decision is to get you out of here safe and sound, Jessie."_

"_And don't yous worry bout' ya precious Togepi, eitha'! Uncle Meowth's gonna' take good care of his little eggy-weggy!"_

"…_I think the three of you should be proud of yourselves and each other. It takes courage to survive a place like Acheron, but…it also took courage to renounce Team Rocket and everything you once represented."_

_Drip…_

"_GURRRRAAAAAAAAARRRGGH!"_

Fingers ran through her dripping locks of crimson hair, yanking roots. Beads of water fell from her hair, adding to the maddening serenade. _Drip…drip…drip_… Her knees bended for her face to burry itself. Endless crystalline beads went _drip…drip…drip_ across her cold, vibrating, shiny skin. Back and forth, her red head shook. Misty did not want to remember anymore, especially…

_Drip…_

"_I don't...w-want to lose you, e-either, Misty."_

_Drip…_

_"Misty…k-kill me."_

_"…And I will do anything for Ash!"_

_BANG!_

"_But I swear to God…I AM getting Ash out of this city if it's the last thing I do!"_

_BANG!_

"_We'll get through this, Ash. I k-know it."_

_BANG!_

"_I love you, Ash."_

_BANG!_

She did not know where she was. She did not care, either.

_Brock…Ash…_

_BANG!_

Misty was alone.

_BANG!_

The tears dripped mercilessly, sliding from cheeks down to her knees and legs. A few strands of short red hair were pulled out. Her teeth poorly attempted to stifle sobs seeping through quivering lips. But what point was there in holding back anymore? The people who needed Misty to be strong…were dead.

_B-Bro-ck…A-Ash…_

For the first time in what felt like years, Misty wailed her throat dry with a heartbroken scream.

* * *

08:01 A.M. _Base TR-V_

"Sir! Agents Cassidy and Butch reporting, sir."

In perfect, almost mechanical synchronization, the Team Rocket boss' leather chair spun around to face his expected arrivals. Butch and Cassidy were not the 'only' team members making a special trip to the Team Rocket Valhalla base. Everybody knew Giovanni did not make guest appearances for no reason. Naturally, the boss never offered Butch and Cassidy 'welcoming' glances, keeping his stern demeanor stoic. In most other organizations, praiseworthy celebrations would have been awarded to the two agents who executed a flawless plan. Unfortunately, Giovanni already knew the incidents in Acheron City were a far cry from being dubbed "flawless." To claim Giovanni was "disappointed" with the Acheron affairs was an astronomical understatement.

Once the dark-clad Rockets reached the front of Giovanni's office desk, the brown-haired boss wasted no time in cutting to the chase. "Report."

As the self-proclaimed leader of her duo, Cassidy was first to step forward, accustomed to Giovanni's piercing glare. The blonde woman could already tell her boss was pissed, and not pissed _just _because of the Acheron chemical spill, either. After all, Butch did warn Cassidy not to overstep her boundaries. Silently swallowing, the woman stood up straight to maintain whatever dignity she had left in Giovanni's eyes.

"The unidentified civilian girl from Acheron City has been fully sanitized with anti-virus gasses and serums derived from the G-Ject," began Cassidy, unsurprised to see Giovanni's face remain emotionless. Obviously, those sterilizing gasses and serums happened to be based on the same G-Ject principles used in the bomb Giovanni dropped on Acheron City over two hours ago. G-gases were developed to purify lungs and other internal organs. The Khimaira virus was supposedly not airborne, but Team Rocket did not take chances anymore. G-serums were also developed, mixed with water to hose down bodies of external infection. "For safety's sake, she underwent the G-sanitation gassing and serum hosing. Everything from her skin, her clothes, and even her lungs has been purified of any possible traces of the virus. Of course, we also injected the actual G-Ject into her bloodstream. The odds of her being infected are zero, so there's no need to concern ourselves with her."

In a way, such was good news, considering even Giovanni did not want a repeat of the viral outbreak in Acheron City. At least, he did not want a _carbon copy_ repeat of the outbreak. "You still haven't been able to ID her yet?"

"Agents Jessie and James took her into their custody," explained Butch, remembering how his rivals wasted their time in Acheron Memorial fiddling with the unconscious red-haired girl. As for Butch and Cassidy, they kept themselves busy with Tentagator and Dr. Vincenzio. Since neither of the dark Rockets cared about a stupid civilian girl, they let Jessie and James worry about the child. To Butch's knowledge, the lesser Rockets completely monitored the girl's sanitation process, almost unwilling to let 'other' Rockets touch her. _Like' damn parents watching their daughter_. Not that Butch cared. Vincenzio and Tentagator were much more imperative to him and Cassidy. "Cassidy and I have reason to believe Jessie and James personally know that girl, but a confirmation has yet to be made. It would probably be easier to ask Jessie and James, themselves. Last I heard, they were also being treated for potential infection, too, and are probably in the infirmary right now."

Not that Giovanni cared, either. It went without saying that Jessie, James, and Meowth were Giovanni's perpetual thorns in his side. He could care less about those three stooges. And as far as the random civilian girl, the boss would worry himself with her at a later date. As long as the kid did not pose a threat, then as Cassidy said, there was nothing to worry about. Later, when Giovanni had less pressing matters to tend to, he would do reconnaissance gathering about the sole-civilian survivor of Acheron City.

Until then, "Speaking of Jessie and James…" Giovanni trailed, before folding his hands onto the polished desktop. "…What the hell were those morons doing in Acheron City?"

Cassidy and Butch wanted to know the same. "Agents Jessie and James, along with their talking Meowth, claimed they were ordered to collect salvageable Pokemon from Acheron City," Cassidy recalled, noticing her boss blink via the woman's words. Already, Cassidy suspected that Jessie and James were lying, and without words, Cassidy suddenly knew her hunch was right all along. "They also claimed their so-called 'mission' was fully authorized. That is why Butch and I didn't question them…or question _you_, sir."

Giovanni did not appear flattered by Cassidy's false loyalty. He knew the cagy blonde was not trying to prove her devotions to him. Instead, the boss knew Cassidy was trying to suck-up, and that bullshit never worked with Giovanni. Of course, if Giovanni was not dealing with Cassidy and Butch's foolishness, then he found himself dealing with Jessie and James' idiocy. There was never rest for the weary, even if the weary happened to be the boss of Team Rocket.

It was painstakingly obvious that Jessie and James' mission was a farce. Butch and Cassidy knew what their boss was about to say, long before Giovanni formulated the words. "You should know better than to believe what those three idiots claim," Giovanni scolded. The man sounded pissed, and not just pissed at Jessie and James for lying, but also pissed at Butch and Cassidy for stupidly believing the lies. Shaking his head once, Giovanni muttered something crude under his breath. _Damned fools._

"But I will deal with them later," the boss added, before changing the subject to topics that _were_ worth his time. "God knows I don't have the time to waste on their nonsense, more than ever. We will deal with the civilian girl, and Jessie and James, at a later date. It's been two hours since Acheron's sterilization. The city might've been remote and isolated, but the Pokemon League is bound to know about it by now. I may have the Valhalla police force wrapped around my finger, but other non-Rocket organizations are bound to interfere. As we speak, the League is probably busting their asses to reach the scene ASAP. Therefore, _we _must move our asses and make the next move as quickly as possible. After our meeting, I will send the alert for all K-P Khimaira Project personnel to get moving. At best, we have an hour at our disposal before the League graces us with their presence."

"Understood, sir," Butch and Cassidy nodded in synchronization.

Alas, before he tended to Khimaira, there were a few more clarifications Giovanni needed, namely "Briefly, update me on Tentagator's condition."

"Dead…_mostly_," Cassidy replied, sounding quite surprised, herself. After finding that bioweapon with an axe in its brain, Cassidy was almost certain the beast was absolutely dead. But, "Even after sustaining massive injuries, blood loss, and malnutrition, Tentagator's body has not entirely gone dysfunctional. 64% of its brain was obliterated, and its legs have been crushed. The feeding arm was severed, and malnutrition damaged Tentagator's regenerative organs. In short, approximately 87% of Tentagator's body is useless.

"However, because the Jects seem to hold the capability of reversing cellular deterioration, Tentagator's Ject-made body is gradually reversing its damage. It can no longer regenerate on its own, but via additional Ject supplements chemists are currently injecting it. Unfortunately, although there is a chance Tentagator might be saved, analyses confirm it's virtually impossible to know if the beast can even think logically or understand our language. At best, TR-EX a vegetable, sir. For _our _needs, Tentagator might as well be declared dead. It _can _be salvaged, but the professors predict at least a fifteen-week grace period before Tentagator could be back on its feet."

Giovanni snorted softly. "As if we have that amount of time on our hands," he mocked, before shifting in his seat. Did Giovanni not _just _say Team Rocket had one hour left at their disposal? "And with Khimaira near completion, we don't have time to waste on a vegetable. You're right; Tentagator _is_ dead regarding its usefulness for Team Rocket. I'll have my hands full with Khimaira, along with whatever Vincenzio might pull through _his_ infection." Honestly, Giovanni was _not_ looking forward to a heartwarming family reunion with his psychotic old man.

However, before Giovanni could tend to Vincenzio on his oversized to-do list, the boss specifically gave his attention to Butch. The raspy agent happened to hold the bragging rights for capturing Tentagator at the hospital. Jessie and James tended to the redhead girl, and Cassidy focused her attention on Vincenzio. Thus, Giovanni chose Butch to relay the following Tentagator-centric message.

"Butch, you will tell the professors currently working on Tentagator to stop all Ject administrations, surgeries, and related analyses," Giovanni requested, causing the younger man's maroon eyes to blink. "As of this moment, the Tentagator Project is voided. I want that beast exterminated by o-nine-hundred hours. Authorization is given to personnel to do whatever means necessary to dispose of TR-EX, as long as they contain the Ject chemicals. We can't just throw Tentagator's viral body into a bag, toss it into a river, and forget risking contamination. TR-EX' remains are to be ridded of all Ject evidence. No exceptions. Understood?"

What choice did Butch have? Exchanging a discreet glance with Cassidy, the teal-haired man then saluted. "Yes, sir," he nodded, before promptly leaving Giovanni's office to relay the news. The very thought that the so-called "Team Rocket Executioner" was going to be executed _by _Team Rocket was ironically disturbing. Of course, Butch was still shaken up over the fact that he originally found the fiend with an axe in its head! God only knew what diabolical abomination was responsible for Tentagator's near-demise. Butch always thought Khimaira was Tentagator's only rival. _What the hell could be stronger than THAT? _Butch preferred not to know. He was just happy he never personally ran into the hellish devil that massacred Tentagator.

Even though she knew Butch had a job to do, Cassidy was never comfortable being alone in Giovanni's presence. She had heard disgusting rumors throughout women's locker rooms: vile tales about Giovanni engaging in inappropriate activities with female agents. Cassidy did not know if the rumors were true, but she would not have been surprised if they happened.

Rookie Rocket girls thought Cassidy had a "fling" with Giovanni, too, which coerced the temperamental blonde to reward such rookies with slaps. Cassidy knew she was a kiss-ass to Giovanni, but not in the literal sense! As a Rocket agent, Cassidy may not hold many "morals," but she did believe in the morals regarding sexual loyalties. Cassidy would be Goddamned to sleep with anyone else but Butch. Somehow, she had a feeling Jessie felt the same way regarding James, though the women never chatted about their personal lives anymore. The one and only time Cassidy and Jessie talked about sex was years ago. Bitterness had been driving wedges between the girls' friendship. Alas, Jessie always seemed to be better than Cassidy at everything. So, the haughty Cassidy got the not-so-brilliant idea to attack her rival where it _really_ hurt.

"_The older girls say Giovanni's favorite skank was Miyamoto."_

That day, Cassidy knew the adage "sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me." She also knew that adage was 100% bullshit when Cassidy's face was painted with blood from her nose…and tears from Jessie's eyes. Those words cut Jessie so profoundly that the two Rocket women were never friends again. Honestly, Cassidy did not actually know if Jessie's mother and Giovanni had an affair. As far as Jessie was concerned, to put it mildly, the redhead was outraged, _rightfully_.

To Cassidy, the rumors about Giovanni's sex life always seemed like sensationalism: fabrications by Rocket subordinates who craved juicy gossip. Cassidy lost count of the crazy stories. But after girls started wondering if _Cassidy _screwed around with Giovanni, she finally understood how low her Miyamoto comment was to Jessie. Cassidy was too proud to apologize, and Jessie was too furious to accept an apology. But…that never meant Cassidy was pleased with herself.

Giovanni was about to give Cassidy _another_ reason to be displeased with herself, too.

"I'm going to be direct, agent Cassidy," the boss started, regaining the blonde's attention. Based on his harsh tone, Cassidy could already guess what Giovanni was about to say to her. "I know all about your narcissistic overstepping of boundaries. All of your conversations with Butch across the biohazard suits' communicators were recorded." Not surprising, Cassidy's face paled. She never once suspected Giovanni had been eavesdropping on her and Butch's private chats. Cassidy should have known better, since those communicators did possess the function of being directly linked to Giovanni's office. "I gave you specific orders and you intentionally defied them. You know I don't tolerate insubordination, Cassidy."

Cassidy expected an earful from Giovanni. Of course, she was not about to wet herself and burst into tears. At the very least, the blonde woman would defend her actions. Giovanni would demand an explanation for her behavior, anyway. "I only overstepped my boundaries to collect Vincenzio and the samples," Cassidy replied, maintaining a firm voice in spite of her creeping nervousness. "Although I didn't find any samples, I did succeed in locating Vincenzio, and I know it is imperative that he be found," whether Giovanni liked to admit such or not. "We never found agent Wincent, after all."

"Yes..." mulled Giovanni. "…I think it's safe to assume Wincent won't be coming back, and I have a feeling the same applies to his League squeeze. That's another reason why I suspect the League will be showing their faces soon. If Ninetta doesn't return, the League will get nervous, and most likely take matters into their own hands." Indeed, time was not in overabundance anymore.

"Even so," continued the boss. "That's no excuse on your part, Cassidy. I issue the orders around here, _not _you. However, after reading the reports monitoring Vincenzio's current condition…it is obvious that leaving him to rot in Acheron City would not be in our favor, after all. This doesn't absolve your actions, Cassidy, but now that Vincenzio is under Team Rocket guard, that _is_ advantageous."

Cassidy was not about to expect further praises.

"While we're on the topic," Giovanni added out of curiosity. Smirking in dark amusement, the brown-haired man sneered, "How _is_ our illustrious doctor, anyway?"

Blinking, Cassidy took a moment before reporting the details about the Rocket-famous madman. "Vincenzio is under quarantine as well. However, the sanitation process used on the civilian girl did not work on him. Clear as day, the old man is heavily infected, probably out of spite like the reported police chief. No amounts of the anti-virus gases and serums have worked. God only knows how many samples Vincenzio used to drug himself. Professor Nanva theorized that Vincenzio's infection rate could potentially rival Tentagator's, but that's impossible for a man, especially a man nearing his eighties. Every scientist hypothesizes that Vincenzio should technically be _dead_."

"Perhaps, but we're not dealing with an 'ordinary man,' Cassidy," corrected Giovanni, narrowing his dark eyes at the younger agent. "Vincenzio may be a withered old prune, but he is still the mastermind behind the Khimaira-Jects. He knows how to use the viruses to their utmost potentials. I can guarantee that even if Vincenzio injected himself with one hundred samples, he would be able to identify each one of those individual samples. Furthermore, he would know exactly how each sample interacted with each other, and how each sample affected his body. The old man was _obsessed _with his so-called 'creations,' right down to the basic components of their chemical make-up." Leaning back in his chair, Giovanni shook his head once in a grimly definitive manner. "Nicolas Vincenzio is _not_ to be taken lightly."

Cassidy assumed such, especially since she was the one who captured the madman and brought him back to base. "That is why Vincenzio is quarantined under maximum security," she confirmed, remembering how half a dozen armed guards were currently watching Vincenzio's containment cell. "I don't know what the hell he used to inject himself, but Vincenzio was undergoing weird mutations when I found him at the Acheron Memorial Hospital." Minutely, Cassidy cringed over that unpleasant (but hopefully profitable) excursion. "Vincenzio was covered in huge needles, and his body kept experiencing weird spasms. I managed to tranquilize him, but the effects had worn off by the time we got him into the transport vehicles. He was sedated enough times to be in a coma, if not dead, yet Vincenzio now keeps waking up and…_changing_."

_The old bastard is finally desperate_… Giovanni mused to himself, almost out of entertainment, a dire contrast to the slight fear in Cassidy's purple eyes. _Vincenzio is doing more than just infecting himself to die peacefully…he plans on dragging this whole base down with him_. "However many guards are at Vincenzio's post, I want the number doubled at once," demanded Giovanni, causing his agent to blink in surprise. "We've taken more than enough chances when it comes to Dr. Vincenzio. Khimaira is almost fully operational. Now, if the analyses are correct regarding Vincenzio's infection, then we even have the _means _of finishing the Khimaira Project once and for all. Team Rocket has come too far for me to idly let an old codger fuck this up. Take all necessary precautions to keep the doctor secured until I reach the quarantine. I will deal with Vincenzio, myself.

"…The same goes for _you_, too, Cassidy."

The woman did _not _like the tone Giovanni used to address her. Granted, she knew punishment for her defiance was inevitable. Yet, such was not what made Cassidy's skin crawl. The boss' tone of voice was almost erotic, slurred and suggesting various dirty mental images in Cassidy's mind. Whether or not Giovanni was a pimp or a virgin, Cassidy did not give a damn about his sex life. More specifically, she sure as hell did not want to be a part of his sex life, either. However, God only knew "how" Giovanni would "deal with Cassidy, himself." She knew the boss could kill on the spot, but what if Giovanni did _not_ kill her? Shivers cascaded down the blonde's spine just imagining whatever punishments Giovanni had up his sleeve for his disobedient, yet _pretty_, agent.

Cassidy's fears were so obviously transparent, and Giovanni found it amusing. He enjoyed instilling fear in others, because that meant he was in control. "Do not expect me to reward you or Butch after the two of you willingly defied my orders," he started, knowing he just crushed Cassidy's hopes regarding her wayward mission. "The only reward you will be getting is _time_, which is something I don't currently have to deal with the likes of you. You and your partner will be on probation until after Khimaira awakens. Then I will give you two a more 'proper' punishment. Until then…savor what freedom you have, Cassidy. You are dismissed."

Granted, Giovanni's stern words were more merciful than the kinky ideas Cassidy feared. However, Cassidy was still Cassidy, and she still craved a hefty reward for her troubles in Acheron. Yes, she only had herself to blame for Giovanni's punishment, but… "B-but…" she stammered, which was rare for the arrogant, control-compulsive woman. "But sir!"

But no matter how control-compulsive Cassidy was, Giovanni's lust for power and order more than effortlessly superseded the female agent. He was the boss, _he _was in control, and he would not allow some cocky blonde bitch prove otherwise. "I said you are _dismissed_, Cassidy," Giovanni barked, causing the woman to visibly cringe. _She should consider herself fortunate I'm letting her off easy…for now_. Spinning back around in his chair, the brown-haired man scoffed a displeased "Get out of my office."

For Cassidy and Butch to be reprimanded by Giovanni was a rare sight. Technically, such was as rare as a Lugia and a Ho-Oh appearing in the same location! Usually, bumbling agents like Jessie, James, and Meowth were read the riot act. Cassidy and Butch were two of Giovanni's best agents. But now…Cassidy felt as though she had been demoted to Jessie's degrading level. The worst part was that Cassidy knew she was at fault, too.

Unwilling to continue staring at the back of Giovanni's leather chair, Cassidy took a deep breath to compose herself. She absolutely refused to act childish about her punishment. Cassidy may have lost Giovanni's trust, but she never lost her pride. Thus, doing all she could, Cassidy nodded respectfully and somberly complied.

"…Y-yes, sir."

* * *

"_Attention. All K-P personnel are to report to Ject-lab #999 in ten minutes. I repeat, all K-P personnel are to meet in Ject-lab #999 by 08:30. That is an order." _

* * *

08:20 A.M.

"So…what the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Of course, neither James nor Meowth knew the answer to Jessie's somber question. Frankly, Jessie did not know the answer, either. They doubted such an answer existed.

"_OH MY GOD!"_

_"Misty? MISTY!"_

Technically, the secret ex-Rockets' nightmare ended over two hours ago. Jessie and James successfully got themselves and Misty out of Acheron City. Perhaps now was a time of celebration. After all, very few people survived the hell of Acheron. The pitiful number of survivors had every right to thank the gods and kiss the ground, just for being alive. Many people took their lives for granted. Yet, it was thanks to trails like Acheron City that a person, and a Pokemon, could truly appreciate his or her life. More specifically, it was an ideal opportunity for the survivors to better appreciate their time spent with loved ones.

"_Misty? MISTY! Answer me! Are you alright?"_

Sadly, after what Jessie, James, and Meowth underwent in Acheron…and after what Jessie and James saw at the hospital…they knew today was a day of mourning, not celebrating. "I can't stop thinking about it, James," Jessie muttered under her breath, hanging her head whilst she sat on a bench, slouched over her knees.

Under ten minutes ago, Jessie and James had completed their anti-virus sanitation at the Rocket base. The sterilization also applied to Meowth, Togepi, and the rest of their Pokemon for safety's sake. Cleaned, healed, and supplied with fresh uniforms, it was hard to believe the survivors recently emerged from a dingy hell. At least they were no longer at risk of infection, but Jessie and the others knew their worries were far from over.

The recently sanitized ex-Rockets, along with Togepi, stationed themselves on a bench inside the empty infirmary of their current Team Rocket base. _Valhalla City_. Well, technically, this Rocket base was located in the 'outskirts' of Valhalla. The facility was away from the bustling city, but still within Valhalla territory and jurisdiction. In actuality, the base was only ten miles away from residential areas. Cleverly, the base happened to be located in Valhalla Timberland: a small woody locale similar to Viridian City's appendage, the Viridian Forest, in the Kanto Region. As the perfect cover-up, the Rocket base was disguised as a logging company transporting various Valhalla Timberland wood into the city, and across the Johto Region. Never once did Valhalla citizens suspect the so-called 'loggers' were actually thieves transporting stolen Pokemon. Furthermore, nobody had a clue about the viral experiments taking place deep underground, below the logging company façade.

Jessie had to admit, Giovanni was a clever snake. Team Rocket's boss knew how to cover his tracks, 99% flawlessly, too. It was no wonder why Tauris, Nina, and the rest of the Pokemon League had such a challenge exposing Team Rocket's true colors. In the past, Jessie admired Giovanni's leadership skills. Now, those same skills made the red-haired woman want to kick her boss in the nuts…among other juicy forms of retaliation after what happened in Acheron City.

_Acheron City_…

That name, and that night, would forever be etched in their memories. Sadly, the most painful part about it was that the nightmare was not _technically_ over yet.

James heard Jessie's nose inhale a round of emotions, causing the violet-haired man's heart to squeeze. All three ex-Rockets had been shedding rounds of silent tears since they escaped Acheron. However, at this moment, it still did not feel appropriate to fully give into the grieving process. Even though Acheron City was behind them, there were plenty more obstacles ahead, too. It was common knowledge that Jessie, James, and Meowth were fated for a very long "time-out" in the Rocket prison cells. Giovanni was bound to confirm the inconceivability behind the ex-Rockets' fib about being in Acheron to collect salvageable Pokemon. Sooner or later, everybody was bound to realize Jessie, James, and Meowth renounced, and betrayed, Team Rocket. The only reason James' crew was never _immediately_ thrown into the prison was because the rest of the Valhalla base had better things to do right now in the K-P lab.

It did not take a genius to know what "K-P" stood for, either. James shivered at the chilling thought. For some reason, even the Khimaira lab's _number_ disturbed him. Every mundane detail seemed to foreshadow another act in Giovanni's hellish puppet show.

_But_… James bit his lip, glancing away into oblivion. _What the hell can I do about this?_

Except for the ex-Rockets, the Valhalla base's infirmary was vacant. Nobody had time to waste on the popularly known Team Rocket idiots called Jessie, James, and Meowth. All other personnel were ordered to meet down in the lower level labs, presumably where more Acheron-style science experiments were held. Plus, it was no secret 'what' was being preserved downstairs. James cringed at the thought of nearby Valhalla City turning into "Acheron City: Part II." The man knew he and his friends' sanities certainly could _not_ handle a sequel to this asinine nightmare. _Will this EVER end?_

_No._

It was true that James failed to provide Jessie with comforting answers. Of course, now was not the time to fill the woman's head with lofty idealism. It was downright stupid to say "Cheer up, Jess! Everything will be okay!" _Bullshit_, James scoffed. However, James _did_ realize an answer to a more pivotal question.

Would this nightmare ever end? The answer was more obvious than James initially realized. _No_. This nightmare caused by the Khimaira-Jects would never end. More than obviously, this fiasco would perpetuate until the beast called Khimaira awoke. Then, an entirely 'new' nightmare would start in wake of that viral abomination roaming free! Again and again, over and over, this crisis was a rolling snowball that would continue to roll faster and grow bigger. The ground would sooner crumble beneath the nightmare's weight before the gigantic 'snowball' stopped moving. And once the ground dilapidated, the results wound be the cliché, but very plausible, destruction of the world.

Bear in mind, this 'end of the world' scenario was quite different from what happened on Shamuti Island. No magical creatures or natural disasters would ruin the world. Instead, manmade biological terror would infect the planet. The human and Pokemon food chain would disintegrate. There was no reason to assume the ecosystem was safe, either. If the viruses could infect water, or if Team Rocket invented a new airborne version of the virus, then the planet would wither into a prune. Of course, this 'end of the world' would not be instantaneous. It would take months, if not years, before the Jects fully consumed the planet. And if the viruses did not wreak havoc, Khimaira most certainly would oblige. In the meantime, man and Pokemon alike would suffer slowly and painfully. Many apocalyptic movies and novels ended their worlds in less than twenty-four hours. Now, James realized if Giovanni awoke Khimaira, the earth was less than twenty-four hours away from the 'beginning' of a long painful end to the world. This nightmare was _not_ going to end.

At least, this nightmare was not going to end…_by itself._

If left unchecked, the aforementioned 'end of the world' scenario was entirely possible. However, cowardly hiding under a bed was not an option, either. Even if running away were an option, James would never accept it. He and the survivors of Acheron City had duties to stop Giovanni once and for all. Heavens knew this nightmare would not stop by itself, and Giovanni was not going to stop this nightmare, either. But maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that somebody _else _could stop this nightmare. As long as Khimaira was still asleep, that was a window of opportunity James and his friends had to _do something_. Once Khimaira awoke, it would probably be too late.

James was never praised for being the "brains" of his partnership with Jessie. It did not help that his arrogant partner had tendencies of belittling James, but he never minded. Still, James was not an idiot, either. He did not like to brag about his rich, well-educated youth, but he still was pretty bright. If anything, James enjoyed playing the idiot because it made haughty Jessie feel better about herself. After all, Jessie's happiness was James' top priority.

Thus, seeing Jessie look so miserable forced James to concoct his own brilliant plan. Taking a brave inhale of oxygen, the young man delicately placed a hand on Jessie's nearest shoulder. "Jess?"

Unsurprisingly, James' hand was shrugged away instantly. "Don't talk to me right now, James."

The violet-haired man's hand retreated to his lap. James, Meowth, and even Togepi exchanged sad expressions. They understood why Jessie looked so downtrodden. The events in Acheron did not warrant a jovial party, that was for sure. However, now was not the time to wallow in sorrow.

Honestly, Jessie knew she could not afford to sink into despair. The woman was wise enough to know that she had a duty to uphold. Her tale was not quite over, and Jessie never liked anti-climactic endings. Unfortunately, no matter how many times she mentally chastised herself – _Suck it up, dammit! Get off your ass and DO SOMETHING about this! _– none of it brought Jessie to her feet. Jessie knew 'why,' of course.

"_OH MY GOD!"_

Actually, she almost fainted when Jessie first returned to Acheron Memorial. The redhead came so dangerously close to passing out that James momentarily caught her. Only after Jessie half-consciously slid down to the bloodstained floor, and admittedly retched, that James then tended to Misty.

_Misty…_

Dear God, the poor little girl was covered in blood. _Covered_. Misty was also covered in, er, 'other' varieties of pinkish gore Jessie preferred never to identify. Yet, the worst, most gut-wrenching, most heart-breaking part about Misty's sight was…_all of that blood…it belonged to…_

When Jessie saw the smoking gun at Misty's feet…

When Jessie saw that headless corpse in Misty's arms…

…And when Jessie realized the identity of that carcass…

"_OH MY GOD!"_

Roughly running her hands through her damp hair, Jessie's face dipped lower. Like a person suffering nausea, Jessie almost appeared as though her head was between her legs. Yes, she did feel nauseous, but the red-haired woman knew the true source of her discomfort and pain ran deeper. "I just…I just…I can't f-friggen believe…wh-at happened."

Noticing his partner's voice vibrate, James' face softened sympathetically. He shared Jessie's disbelief. He, too, could not believe the sights he saw in Acheron Memorial. He never told Jessie, yet, but after James' anti-virus treatment in the Valhalla base, he spent an intimate moment with one of the men's restroom toilets. James was amazed to know he actually had something in his empty stomach to vomit. The hospital's grisly images were burned into the back of James' brain, and he doubted they would ever leave memory. The one, and only, consolation James used to 'comfort' himself was the knowledge that Meowth, and specifically innocent Togepi, never saw the horrifying sight. Alas, Pokemon were not stupid. Meowth and Togepi knew what happened in Acheron Memorial the moment they realized Jessie and James only returned with _Misty_. Togepi was still too naïve to understand the gruesome details, but the baby could tell that something, or _someone_, was missing in the group.

"This was…_exactly_ what I d-didn't want to happen," snarled Jessie, though it was painstakingly obvious the anger bubbling in her voice was self-anger. Scratching fingernails across her scalp, Jessie gritted teeth as so many emotions whirled around inside her like a tornado.

"I _knew _it! I k-knew I was going to regret a-accepting that damn vaccine!" James and Meowth did not even have time to counter her words before Jessie's tone escalated. "I _knew_ s-something was going to hap-pen to one of those kids! I KNEW it! And n-now…" she choked, allowing her left arm to fall before her watering blue eyes. Jessie could still see the tiny dot-like scab where Nina injected Jessie's vaccine. No. It was not _Jessie_'s vaccine! It was _Brock_'s vaccine, and it was also Brock's sacrificial gift to Ash and Misty. Jessie had absolutely no right to accept that antidote, even if the twerps insisted. "A-and…and n-now…" Her shaking arm balled a fist before the furious redhead screwed her eyes shut. Jessie knew she did not harbor any right to cry like a baby over a mess _she_ made! "…Ash is d-dead…because I'm so _Goddamn selfish_!"

James would not listen to Jessie's lament. He knew she was grieving, and Jessie's words were part of the natural grieving process. Jessie deserved to mourn, but now still was not the time. More than ever, James could not afford for Jessie to give up. Wasting zero time, the man grabbed Jessie's trembling shoulders. Come hell or high water, James forced Jessie to look into his adamant emerald eyes with her glassy sapphires. "Jessie, that is _not_ true and you know it!"

Meowth could not agree more fervently. "Don't blame ya'self, Jess!" he insisted wholeheartedly. "Da twoips said they wanted _you _ta have da vaccine, rememba'?"

Yes, Jessie remembered. Unfortunately, the woman was too blind by her self-hate, and grief, that James and Meowth's wisdom went on deaf ears. "Who cares what they wanted?" she screamed, mere seconds away from sobbing. Sadly, Jessie was too stubborn to allow herself the privilege of tears. "Now…I'm going to l-live the rest of my l-life…knowing I'm alive…while an innocent b-boy is dead! I used to wish t-terrible things on the twerp…but…but d-death was one thing I NEVER wished on him!"

Bordering hysterical, the red-haired woman slammed her vaccine-injected fist against her thigh. At that moment, Jessie wanted to rip off her left arm. She wanted to drain her veins of the G-Ject, and then offer her precious purified blood to the fallen boy. Too bad it would never undo what happened to Ash. "It should've been M-ME, dammit! I'M the one who got b-bitten! I'M the one who got infected! WHY THE FUCK AM I STILL ALIVE?"

"Why the fuck are ANY of us alive, Jessie?" blasted James, his sharp tone slicing through Jessie's thick delusions. The more Jessie verbally abused herself, the more James felt his heart get chopped into little pieces. It was imperative he rectify Jessie's self-loathing immediately, else something terrible would happen…something 'worse' than Khimaira awakening. James did _not_ like that suggestive way Jessie kept staring at her left arm…namely her _wrist_.

Naturally, James could not cure Jessie's negative thoughts if he thought negativity of his own. Digging fingernails into Jessie's shoulders, James adamantly declared "We and Misty were the only survivors of Acheron City. 'Why?' How the hell would I know? For all intents and purposes, there's no reason why _any _of us should be alive after what happened in Acheron. We'll never know why we were chosen to survive, but the bottom line is we ARE alive!"

James was not always known for speeches of this fashion. Even Meowth was silently impressed with the violet-haired man's words, though not nearly as flabbergasted as Jessie. Her partner's words more than easily overrode Jessie's vile thoughts. Gradually, the veil of self-hatred lowered, exposing the notion that Jessie was poorly attempting to hide her utter devastation over Ash's death. James and Meowth earnestly sympathized.

Simmering his personal little outburst, James took a deep breath, noticing more and more tears building up inside Jessie's eyes. Of all people, James knew his partner was very proud, and Jessie did not cry for pointless reasons. How ironic that during one of the rare times Jessie cried, her tears were on account of the so-called twerp.

"I'm not saying I'm 'happy' to be alive at the cost of others, especially after what happened to Brock, Pikachu, and Ash," James admitted, blinking away slight stinging in his own green eyes. He knew Jessie would not be the only person haunted by Acheron's deaths. "I'm still not thrilled to know Nina's dead, either, regardless of what her and her boyfriend were up to. But instead of condemning ourselves, we should _do something _about this, Jessie!" he reminded, gently nudging her in an encouraging manner. "If there is a 'reason' for us to be alive, it's so we can stop the boss and Khimaira before we have a relapse of Acheron City on our hands! Isn't that what Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Nina would've wanted?"

The answer to that question was more than obvious. "James…" sniffled Jessie.

"I know dat's what Misty would want," Meowth quietly added for a good measure. The cat even felt Togepi motion in his arms, most likely due to the mention of Mommy's name. Even when Meowth reassuringly hugged the baby, Togepi's gesture was not entirely credited to Misty. The baby desperately wanted its surrogate mother, but after watching the scene between James and Jessie, the egg could not help but offer a sympathetic "Togi…" to poor Jessie.

Jessie's puffy sapphires blinked. "Me-Meowth…" The talking cat was not the only one who hated lachrymose moments such as this. Considering Jessie was the leader of her group, she tried to maintain a strong figurehead. But…Jessie cursed herself the moment she felt liquid trickle down her cheeks without her consent. "S-shit…I just want to d-ie," she wept, vigorously wiping the intensifying tears. "I-I hate myself…so Goddamn much right n-now…"

Meowth was also two seconds away from breaking down. "D-don't hate ya'self, Jess."

Jessie was fighting a losing battle with her tears, especially when James suddenly pulled her hands away from her wet face. Instead of letting Jessie fight anymore, James was more than happy to be the one to wipe her tears away. "We don't hate you, and I know Misty and the others don't hate you, either," he gently whispered to Jessie. As his thumb brushed under the woman's reddened eye rims, James felt a warm smile come to his face. For a moment, James forgot what happened in Acheron Memorial, and instead recalled what happened just before the group ventured into the sewers.

"_This is…my life…MY decision-!"_

_"But that's just it, Jessie! It doesn't HAVE to be your 'decision'! You don't have to accept this because…you CAN be cured."_

"…_I swear to God…you twerps better not whine to me later…if one of you gets bitten. None of this…'it's your fault we don't have a vaccine' bullshit! Remember…you offered the vaccine. I don't want…the rest of my life…being a non-stop guilt-trip…if one of you brats dies…because I used the vaccine!"_

"_Give her the vaccine, Myst. And…don't worry about us. Brock…Brock wanted us to have the vaccine. But…he's not the type who'd be mad if we gave it to you, Jessie, especially if you need it more than Misty and I do. B-Brock wouldn't hold anything against you, and…neither will we."_

"They _wanted_ you to live, Jessie," _myself included_, reminded James, unintentionally provoking a small hiccup from the redhead. "I…I'm not overly religious, but I do believe things happen for a reason. And I'm pretty sure that 'reason' is so we can end this nightmare." Drawing her closer into a partial embrace, James stroked Jessie's tearstained features. "Remember what Nina said? Maybe we're the heroes meant to take down Team Rocket once and for all. We can't do that if we're dead, can we?"

James' benevolent words were identical to keys necessary to free Jessie from the shackles she chained to herself. As her tears diminished, the blinking woman absorbed the warmth in James' sweet voice: Jessie's ray of sunshine peeking through storm clouds. She was still mortified to know Ash was dead. Yet, knowing that goody-goody, obnoxious, _golden-hearted _boy, Ash would prefer Jessie, and everybody else, to live instead of him. Jessie would probably never know the precise details of Ash's demise. Nonetheless, there was no shred of doubt in her mind that Ash died just like Brock and Pikachu: _selflessly_. Truthfully, Jessie was furious with herself for being the reason Ash was denied the vaccine. However, Jessie was _more_ furious to know she never realized how remarkable that boy was until after Acheron's nightmares…until after Ash was dead.

Running a finger under her nose, Jessie finally nodded to James. "You're…you're right," she acknowledged with a watery smile, though not immediately pulling away from James' arms. "And…thank you." Just before Jessie parted, the woman's minutely quivering lips quickly grazed across her partner's.

Her second-long peck was more than adequate to illuminate James' face brighter than Jessie's hair. Granted, James had undergone many surprises in under twenty-four hours, but definitely did not see _that_ coming. When she caught a glimpse of her partner's impish face, Jessie could not restrain a hoarse chuckle.

Meowth could not resist the warm-heartedness, either. Honestly, Jessie and James needed that little uplifting kiss. Plus, Meowth needed to see such an uplifting sight to revitalize his body numbed by Acheron City. The cat felt so genuinely happy for his two best friends at that moment. After what happened in Acheron City, all of them needed this brevity of ecstasy. "D'_aaaawwww_!" cooed Meowth, finally causing Jessie and James to pull apart over the feline's intentional nosiness. Like a teenybopper watching her favorite chick flick, Meowth cuddled Togepi with a cheeky grin on his face. "Don't dey' make a cute couple, Togie?"

Of course, Togepi did not think Jessie and James made as cute of a couple as Togepi's "Mommy" and "Daddy," but the infant nevertheless agreed. The naïve baby still had yet to fully understand whatever happened to Daddy, and even uncle Pikachu… Togepi did have a feeling it should savor these happy moments whenever they surfaced. "Togi togi! Piiiiirriiii!"

"Wooooobbuffet!" Wobbuffet also added, popping out and saluting with its one arm. Not a moment later, Jessie instantly wrapped her arms around her favorite little pain in the ass. In fact, Jessie refused to be sterilized in the Valhalla base until the Rocket doctors tended to Wobbuffet (and the rest of her crew) first. After all, what kind of a leader put herself before her teammates? Jessie was not heartless.

James was still blushing as though there was no tomorrow. Yes, he and Jessie were already couple, but they usually kept things private, not public. Besides, Rocket partnerships were meant to be professional, not romantic. He did not care about Giovanni's rules anymore, but James' etiquette-riddled childhood taught him to be modest when it came to what happened behind closed doors. James did not think modesty was a 'bad' rule to uphold, either. But Jessie obviously was not embarrassed, so therefore, why should James?

Smiling for what felt like the first time in her life, Jessie wiped away the last of her tears before pulling herself off the bench. Stretching achy limbs, the fiery woman quickly reverted back to her old authoritative self. "Alright…enough of this. We've got better things to do, don't we?" Jessie winked, while James and the others were thrilled to see the woman's enthusiasm light her face. Everybody could tell Jessie already formulated a plan of attack. "First, we've gotta' get Misty back. James, Meowth, you head back to the quarantine cells and get her out of there. Her sterilization was already complete after we left her for our treatment. There shouldn't be any risk of infection anymore. Take Togepi with you, too. I don't think it's a smart idea to leave it alone," _especially since that egg is known to wander off by itself_. Jessie shuddered to think about what might happen to Togepi if the baby innocently toddled into possible crossfire. "As for me, I'll head to the K-P lab."

Jessie's plan was sound, and Meowth had every intention of protecting little Togepi with his life. Nevertheless, the cat still could not help but wonder "How'ya gonna' stop Giovanni and Khimaira?"

Grabbing two Pokeballs, Jessie's lips pulled into a confident smirk. "I have my ways, Meowth." Her team's Pokemon had already been revived and treated, so Arbok and Wobbuffet were ready for action. Well, minus Wobbuffet, of course. The Psychic Type may have been bandaged and vaccinated, but Wobbuffet's medical report claimed the blue Pokemon lost a substantial amount of blood. Wobbuffet was unconscious by the time Jessie brought it to the infirmary, and Wobbuffet _was _infected. The doctors doubted Wobbuffet could be spared. Fortunately, the unthinkable did not happen, since Wobbuffet's infection was not as dire as Brock's or Ash's. Ironically, the blue blob's infection better resembled Jessie's infection: the infectee was lucky to be vaccinated in time before full submission. It was the second, and only other, time the escapees were _not_ too late to save an infected ally.

The arrogant woman held back grateful tears the entire time she heard about Wobbuffet's successful recovery. _"Besides, it can't be THAT easy to get rid of Wobbuffet," _Jessie teasingly noted…_after _she knew Wobbuffet was safe and sound. Still, Jessie was not about to go into battle with a one-armed Pokemon that was still recovering. She knew it was best if Wobbuffet return and remain inside its Pokeball for the duration of this ordeal. At least Jessie still had Arbok, and James had Weezing and Victreebell. The ex-Rockets were not defenseless.

Nevertheless, after the Acheron City incident, Jessie knew never to enter a Khimaira-Ject-induced adventure without heavy artillery. After all, Jessie and James could not boast the most powerful of Pokemon.

Tucking the returned Wobbuffet's Pokeball into safekeeping, Jessie then clutched Arbok's Pokeball, flashing an all-knowing grin. "But first, we're making a quick stop to the weapons storage. I think we're gonna' need it."

* * *

08:27 A.M.

He only had three minutes before the appointed meeting in lab #999. Still, those three little minutes were more than enough time to get this family reunion over with. Giovanni never liked long-winded meetings, anyway…especially when they involved a crackpot whom Giovanni was embarrassed to call his father.

"Long time…no see…my son…"

Honestly, the title "my son" grated Giovanni's nerves, not that the stoic man ever visibly expressed his discomfort. Giovanni was in control of this situation, and he would remain in control through its duration. He was not going to give this deranged old man the satisfaction in seeing Team Rocket's boss falter.

"I want to know why the Jects created those zombies," Giovanni got to the point, folding his arms over his chest as he stood before Vincenzio's prison cell. The guards had already left to give the boss privacy, and now Giovanni was graced with knowing he and his foolish father were spending quality time. "Acheron-style zombies never surfaced during the lab experimentations."

"Heh…heh…heh…" dryly cackled Vincenzio, hunched over his knees and staring up at his son with blackened eyes. Even though the barred window of his prison was small, Vincenzio could still see enough of Giovanni's placid face. As for the old man, the virus that once enhanced Vincenzio was gradually taking is course. Since there were no more samples left (in his possession), Vincenzio no longer owned the means to keep his infection in check. As long as he made an endless supply of his creations, the doctor could probably keep his body alive for decades. The Jects worked like medicine that had to be taken continuously to stabilize a patient's condition, else the infectee just withered into a mindless undead.

All infectees craved the same things; blood, and the only substitutes were the Jects. It was no different than what happened to the Ject-obsessed Ivysaur Team Rocket infected. The scientists cut off the mutant's food supply, and it began to obsess over supplement Jects. Only fresh DNA and the Jects could sustain an infectee for an extended period of time. Plus, only _pure _Jects could satisfy infectees. The variables regarding the Jects were so sensitive and precise that not even Ject-infected blood was acceptable in an infectee's digestive track. Naturally, once the Jects and blood mixed, the chemicals mutated each other into acid. Infectees required _fresh_ DNA and _clean _Jects for sustenance. Otherwise, madness ensued. Alas, Giovanni made damn certain Vincenzio could not get anywhere near the Valhalla facility's manufactured samples.

Now, the old man's self-infection was getting…'interesting.'

"Hehe…my Jects were originally meant…to be used on dead cells…reanimate them…" Vincenzio reminded, narrowing his bloodshot eyes as occasional snapping could be heard across his body. Squirts of red fluids oozed out the needle punctures from Misty's makeshift impaling at the hospital. Unfortunately for Vincenzio, an infectee's wounds never fully healed. Tentagator's only excuse was that the beast's regenerative powers were specially suited for the beast through experimentation. Regeneration was not a 'typical' trait of a Ject-infectee, which explained why the tentacle monster was once so valuable. "Don't you remember…? _You_ wanted me to revive…Charmander…Gian…"

"Gian" _significantly _grated Giovanni's nerves like nails on a chalkboard. Yes, he remembered that milestone with Charmander. It was hard to forget the most dramatic turning point in Giovanni's life. Charmander died and Giovanni's father went mad. If anything, Madam Boss got young Giovanni _away _from Vincenzio's madness before the child was consumed. Or, well, that was what Madam told Giovanni, anyway, to convince the little boy that she was his savior and Vincenzio was his enemy.

Now older and smarter, Giovanni did not give a shit about Vincenzio _or _Madam Boss. If anything, Giovanni was glad when his adoptive mother was murdered, because it meant he could ascend to power as Team Rocket's newest boss. He hardened his heart to the point of caring less about familial ties and sentimentalities. The only person Giovanni cared about was himself. Thus, if Vincenzio thought he was pulling Giovanni's heartstrings, the madman was going to be disappointed.

"The Jects…they have the reverse effect…when used on _living_ cells. To put it into terms…terms narrow-minded people…like _you_…could understand…the Jects reanimate the dead…and kill the living. Spreads like…wildfire." Such was exactly what happened when Vincenzio spilled the Jects into Acheron's sewers. Urban Rattata were infected. All that was needed was for one human to accidentally get bitten by a viral rat, or for a cat to catch an undead Rattata and bring it home. It was ironic how something so simple could leave a city in ruin. In fact, the mind-warped Vincenzio found it hilarious! All around him, countries wasted time and money on multi-billion-dollar bombs and fancy high-tech weaponry. Yet, there was Vincenzio, a pruned old man with a handful of virus needles and infected sewer rats, and look what he did! "You would've…understood the Ject's true powers…if you listened to me…in the first place."

Giovanni just rolled his eyes. He could not stand Vincenzio's bizarre language when speaking about the Jects. The boss had already undergone past lectures about how Vincenzio abhorred the names "virus" and "vaccine" coined for the S-Ject and G-Ject. Vincenzio called the Jects his "creations," as if they were his offspring. Giovanni would not have been the least bit surprised if crazy Vincenzio supplemented his loss for Giovanni through the Jects' makings. Furthermore, the doctor dubbed the Jects' side effects as "powers," as if they were magical. For a scientist, Vincenzio did not speak professionally, or intelligently, though Giovanni knew this so-called scientist had mush for brains. "When all you ever do is blather nonsense, it is difficult to decide what words should be taken seriously from the likes of you."

Bobbing his head, Vincenzio swallowed a gulp of blood backlogged in his throat. "Don't you know? In literature…you should always listen to…madmen," he noted matter-of-factly, waving an index finger back and forth almost drunkenly. Without anymore Ject "fixes," Vincenzio was beginning to look like he was crossing the border between drunkenness and a hangover. "Madmen…know all. But for some reason…you arrogant bastards seem to think…'mad'…is synonymic with…'stupid.' Heh…look around you…my silly son…see what's happened to Acheron. …_Now_ who's the stupid one?"

The Rocket boss would never verbally admit it, but Giovanni knew the Acheron incident caught him off guard. Even so, that did not mean Giovanni was going to handle the affair in a sloppy manner. Instead, he would not only correct the problem, but he would fix it in such a way that would ensure it _never _happened again. Perhaps Vincenzio could dub Acheron City as his personal 'victory' over Giovanni, but the boss swore that would be Vincenzio's one and only victory. _"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."_

Curling his own lips, Giovanni narrowed his eyes menacingly at the bloodied heap that was his old man. "Be that as it may, Team Rocket now has the means to complete Khimaira," he declared, not surprised to see the unconvinced expression on Vincenzio's ragged face. His sneer widening, the boss added, "Actually, I have _you_ to thank for that."

For what identifiable emotion there was in Vincenzio's twisted face, the infected man was obviously surprised to hear his son's last sentence. Of course, Vincenzio was not inexperienced with Giovanni's mind games. Quite the opposite, Vincenzio underwent so many of Giovanni's shenanigans that the father dubbed himself an expert at seeing right through his son's schemes. "You don't…fool…me."

"Whoever said I was trying to 'fool' you?" Giovanni countered knowingly, piquing Vincenzio's interest as the boss regained the full upper hand of this half-assed family reunion. "Originally, after your capture, I planned to interrogate you for the L-Ject formula. However, you've actually saved me the trouble."

Dazed eyes blinked suspiciously. Even in Vincenzio's mashed blur of consciousness, the doctor could still tell when his son was up to no good. "What're…you…what're you taking about?"

For the first time since their reunion, Giovanni was beginning to enjoy himself. He had almost been craving to hear Vincenzio ask that question. "Thanks to your brilliant strategy of infecting yourself, you've inadvertently assisted and sped-up Khimaira's awakening.

"Plain as day, _Doctor_, your infection isn't a 'typical' Ject infection. The L-Ject isn't a 'typical' Ject, either. During one of the brief moments you were sedated, we extracted a sample of your blood, and it just-so-happened to contain L-Ject qualities." Vincenzio did a poor job of hiding his utter shock, too, and Giovanni never hid his apparent thrill of upstaging the madman. "I know you're deranged, but I'm also aware that you know the Jects better than anyone. Don't bother attempting to tell me you 'accidentally' infected yourself with the precise equivalent of the L-Ject."

Vincenzio's mind was already a blur. But now, his discombobulated thoughts had been reduced to fragments like glass grinded under a boot. The doctor was smart, and he thought he planned every possible angle and loophole Giovanni might have used to bamboozle him. Vincenzio even used his body as the L-Ject receptacle, believing the special Ject would be safe. After all, sample thieves would be searching for _vials _of the L-Ject, never once suspecting the Ject could be found in Vincenzio's body. However, if Vincenzio was smart, so was his son. Vincenzio never once expected Giovanni to extract the L-Ject from the older man's body. The devious Madam Boss taught Giovanni well.

Of course, Giovanni was still dubbed an idiot in his father's eyes. "Fool," spat Vincenzio, narrowing his said eyes whilst shaking his head. How was it possible that this suited man governing Team Rocket used to be an innocent boy who romped around his backyard with a Charmander? But those days were dead, and Vincenzio accepted that a long time ago…so he told himself, anyway. Gian never came home, and Gian never would come home. Gian Vincenzio was dead. Truly, Nicolas no longer considered Giovanni his son. "My blood…would tarnish the L-Ject. You…may possess L…from my blood…but it's not a 'pure' L-Ject. Already…the L-Ject is the most…unstable…of the three Khimaira-Jects. You have no…no idea…of the effects of a…'corrupt' L-Ject."

Giovanni never cared. An L-Ject was an L-Ject as far as the ignorant man was concerned. "So…" he concluded, turning around and preparing to head to the K-P lab meeting. "…Now that Team Rocket has the final piece to complete Khimaira…"

Vincenzio choked on his own blood. "You…wouldn't…dare…"

Darkly snickering, the Team Rocket boss just craned his neck. Peering over his shoulder, Giovanni's dark eyes lustfully glared sadistically. From the codger's perspective, his son's eyes hinted a deeper, more diabolical madness than Vincenzio's.

"Now who's the stupid one, _father_?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**: Like I said earlier, this episode is the first chunk of the grand finale. Like Chs.13+14, this episode's unsolved foreshadowing will be connected to Ch.16. But I did like the cliffhanger ending for this episode, so instead of bombarding everybody, I figured I'd end Ch.15 here. I hope nobody minds.

Very Team Rocket-centric episode this time, but I think CN warranted such. I couldn't afford to perpetually leave Giovanni in the shadows for all eternity. Though pulling strings from behind the scenes is Giovanni's specialty in the canon, I still think he deserved a more active/physical participation in this fic. As for the rest of TR, it's high-time Butch and Cassidy got their due, neh? And the quick Rocketshippy kiss scene was…well…why should Ash and Misty have all the fun? ^_~

Again, apologies for the unexpected extension, but I hope readers find it worthwhile. I'd love any reviews for this episode. Seriously, thanks to everyone who has tolerated me for so long! You faithful readers deserve medals!


	16. Outbreak at the Rocket Base

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, _Resident Evil / Biohazard_, _Frankenstein_, Homer's _Iliad_, _King Kong_, or the below quote from Patrick Jake O'Rourke.

**COMMENTS**: Minor FYI: I'm bending canon again to suit my devious purposes. Like I said before, the Pokemon canon is so damn vague regarding character pasts, so my imagination filled in the gaps to accommodate backstories. If this bothers anybody, well, I'm sorry, but I just hate writing about characters with zero backstories. So sue me for trying to make the Pokemon characters have some depth to them.

BTW: I'm currently undergoing formatting issues with this website's illustrious document manager. It's greedily eating random spaces and effing up italics. I've tried uploading different file formats, and the chapters still look like a mess after uploading. I'm sorry but please bear with any formatting issues until I can figure out what grudge this website has against me. Thanks.

Okay, another long chapter ahead. You guys deserve it after waiting this long. Enjoy!

* **Content Disclaimer**: The later portion of this episode contains violence. There are also a few brief sexual connotations scattered in this episode. You guessed it; reader discretion is advised.

**

* * *

**

CARNAGE NECROPOLIS

_Aiselne Phoenix_

"_No drug, not even alcohol, causes the fundamental ills of society. If we're looking for the source of our troubles, we shouldn't test people for drugs, we should test them for stupidity, ignorance, greed, and love of power."_  
– Patrick Jake O'Rourke

**FILE #016: "Outbreak at the Rocket Base"**

08:30 A.M.

_"This is Khimaira, my beautiful creation. Right now, she is only an idea of mine: a blueprint. But mark my words, brat boy, one day my chimera fantasy will become reality. She will be the ultimate godlike Pokemon, and as her creator, I will be the god of a god. There is NO greater satisfaction than achieving godliness. In the event something were to happen to me, you will continue my legacy, won't you Giovanni?"_

"_I will, Madam."_

Of course, Giovanni was not doing this for his adoptive mother's sake. He never loved Madam Boss like most little boys loved their mothers. However, what Giovanni did love was the idea Madam instilled inside his mind when he was young. _"God created man in His image."_ Thus, whatever man created, it would be in man's image, and that dubbed man the 'god' of his creation. Madam and Giovanni may not have been blood-related, but they did cooperate via one mutual agreement: _"There is NO greater satisfaction than achieving godliness."_

Now, as Giovanni stood before the assembly in K-P Lab #999, the boss knew he was standing at the threshold of achieving his goal. It was even sweeter to know Giovanni was fulfilling a goal neither his adoptive mother, nor his biological father, attained. Madam Boss and Dr. Nicolas Vincenzio were not gods, they were god-_players_, like Dr. Frankenstein. Giovanni was different, or so he flattered himself to believe. In his hand was the purple vial of Vincenzio's L-Ject-equivalent blood. All around the brunette man stood K-P scientists of the Team Rocket Valhalla base.

And before Giovanni's eyes was the creature that would etch his name onto the list of gods…_true_ gods like Odin, Poseidon, Hades, and so forth.

_Khimaira._

Technically, Giovanni was already a 'god' through the creations of Tentagator, the Níðhöggr and Yggdrasil pair, and the rest of Acheron's undead monsters. Alas, such projects were failures, and Giovanni preferred not to tarnish the luster of his trophy called Khimaira. Tentagator, Subjects 609 and 833, and all other defective bioweapons were just 'stepping stones' that would progress Khimaira. This behemoth unconsciously sprawled before Giovanni was his, and the _world's_, ultimate being. Khimaira was Giovanni's pièce de résistance, his self-actualization.

He did agree with Madam regarding one detail about Khimaira; Giovanni's Chimera was beautiful. Unlike the Tentagator failure, Khimaira was evolved to the point of not obviously resembling the Pokemon used to create her. Even Giovanni lost count of the numerous different bodies fused and mutated together to create Khimaira as a whole. She did not resemble any specific Pokemon, which was what made Khimaira so original. Unlike Tentagator who looked like a half-assed combination of several identifiable Pokemon, Khimaira was 100% unique. She did not resemble other Pokemon, and vice versa. Surely, Khimaira would set a new standard for the world of Pokemon.

Madam's design for Khimaira was flawless. Actually, the late Madam Boss was a highly educated woman, known for earning a doctorate in Pokemon biochemistry. Giovanni never knew until after Madam's death, but Madam Boss and Dr. Vincenzio had been rivals during their university days. Chances were, that rivalry played a part in Madam's eventual blackmail of Vincenzio, and abduction/adoption of Giovanni. Nevertheless, Madam was an exceptionally intelligent person. Khimaira's 'blueprints' were just a few of Madam's multi-talents that enabled her to found an organization as unstoppable as Team Rocket. After all, the original establisher of Team Rocket could not afford to be brainless.

Aside biochemistry, Madam dabbled into politics and stock markets, but her guilty little pleasure was the woman's odd fixation with literature and mythology. Madam was not a 'maternal' adoptive parent, but she did tell young Giovanni stories about mythological creatures, such as Níðhöggr with Yggdrasil. But Madam's favorite tales were by Homer, and she always adored his portrayal of Chimera. Most scientists would model their work off those of other renowned scientists. But Madam Boss actually modeled Khimaira after the _Iliad_'s Chimera: a fire-breathing she-monster with the front of a lion, midsection of a goat, and tail of a snake.

Indeed, she was breath taking. Technically, Khimaira was sexless, more or less called a "she" because of the mythological accounts claiming Chimera was female. Giovanni never cared, since he preferred to call his creations "its." Sex never mattered because Khimaira did not possess the means to procreate, anyway. Khimaira was the one and only of her kind. If today's final experiment were a success, then Team Rocket would mass-produce more Khimaira projects. Why have the creature bother procreating when biochemists could mass-produce more Khimairas faster? But first things first: the original Khimaira needed to be a success story before any sequels could be underway.

Khimaira was gargantuan, thus a special clearing was made inside the K-P lab. The mammoth's bulk was too large for simple operating tables. In fact, the entire K-P lab had been constructed to accommodate Khimaira's huge size, similarly to Subject 609's oversized lab tank in the Acheron Chemical Plant. Khimaira was not as tall as Subject 609's Gyarados, but her size more than easily overwhelmed the eight-foot-tall Tentagator. Roughly, Khimaira was almost fifteen feet tall, nearly double Tentagator's girth.

Nevertheless, Giovanni believed his beast was lovely to behold. Ironically, Khimaira's lion head possessed the shaggy mane attributed to male lions. Yet, her mane was reminiscent of a human woman with long shiny hair. For those effeminate reasons, Giovanni assumed such was why the sexless Khimaira possessed a lion's mane: to look femininely "pretty." Madam Boss had tendencies of being a feminist, arrogantly proving women's superiority via her leadership as the original boss of Team Rocket. Giovanni just rolled his eyes. He was the polar opposite of his adoptive mother. Giovanni only acknowledged the opposite sex when he had needs to fulfill late at night. Then again, the only time Giovanni ever acknowledged _anyone_ other than himself was when he wanted something to get done without dirtying his hands. This sexist bullshit of male or female superiority never mattered to Giovanni, as long as _he _was the one in control. Surely, men and women alike would bow down to Giovanni once Khimaira awoke.

Behind Khimaira's closed lips were razor-sharp fangs created similarly to, but more efficiently than, Tentagator's. To Giovanni's knowledge, Khimaira's fangs were credited to a Nidoking's jaw, and her golden mane was credited to a Jynx's hair. However, it was impossible to visually differentiate anymore.

Khimaira's gold-skinned neck trailed to her goat-like body, significantly more muscular than typical goats. Actually, the build better resembled a muscular Rapidash, though again, the physical similarities were slim. Each leg was the size of a thick telephone pole, daintier than Tentagator's tree-trunk-sized legs, but still powerful enough to carry Khimaira's weight. Her four hooves were polished like shimmering metal plates. Giovanni knew the hooves were originally from a Tauros, not a Rapidash. No matter, the hooves were warped to each possess five two-inch-long spikes: Khimaira's finger-like claws. Everything about her gold and silver-like body glistened via the overhead lighting. Khimaira truly was Giovanni's trophy.

Lastly came the snake-like tail. The tail actually possessed a small head and brain, much like a Girafarig's tail contained the same. Naturally, Khimaira's tail was serpentine, but the principles of Girafarig's brain-possessing tail were definitely used in Khimaira's blueprints. The snake, itself, was a fusion of Ekans and Arbok, and Giovanni was almost certain Madam included an imported Seviper, too. Khimaira's snake was tube-like, better resembling an Ekans or Seviper since it lacked the hood of an Arbok. However, the snake-tail's body mass was much larger than an Ekans or Seviper, closer to the size of the higher-evolved Arbok. It lacked the coloring of any of the aforementioned snake Pokemon, as Khimaira's tail pigments were colorized to match the rest of its golden body. Madam wanted her precious trophy to shine, after all, and God forbid parts of Khimaira did not match seamlessly. Khimaira was not meant to look like the hideous, slapped-together Tentagator. Khimaira was meant to be _gorgeous_.

Giovanni never had children, nor did he have any interest in being a father. But as he stared at the golden beauty that was Khimaira, he did feel _something_. He did not know if that 'something' was paternal pride or love, though. No. As Giovanni clutched the purple L-Ject's needle, he knew what he felt was a love for power.

_There is no greater love…than achieving godliness._

Now…all he needed to do was plunge one needle into the monstrosity's veins, and breathe life into Giovanni's grandest achievement.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Of course, there were bound to be bumps in the road headed towards godliness.

* * *

08:32 A.M.

Teal-haired agent Butch stood before the idle body of a demon once called the Team Rocket Executioner. Tentagator was a mangled mess, bandaged like an Egyptian mummy from head to foot. Bloodstained gauze covered every inch of Tentagator's body, making the beast's sight easier on the eyes, compared to the gory, split skull Butch found back in Acheron Memorial. There was little to fear about Tentagator now.

Valhalla scientists had already stopped all machines and injections necessary to keep the beast alive. Now, the agents congregated down in the lower level's K-P lab. It was a chance for Tentagator's Ject-aroused body to shut down after the Valhalla base's attempts at revitalization. Even with its injections "cold turkey," it would still take a short while for Tentagator's body to fully shut down. Thereafter, the beast would be easier to dispose. Everybody learned, or thought they learned, their lessons to never underestimate Ject infectees. Before disposing Tentagator, everybody wanted to ensure the beast was 100% dead. Even 99% dead would not be sufficient. So now the beast lay, rotting away as its life values dwindled towards the negatives.

Butch was not alone in Tentagator's lab, of course. Running a hand through his hair, Butch ensured his maroon eyes remained off the clock counting down to the inevitable awakening in the K-P lab. "So, what'll we do, Cass?" Being on probation, there was little either agent could do at the moment.

Stripped of her dignity in the boss' eyes, Cassidy kept her mouth shut. She was still smarting after Giovanni's not-so-pleasant lecture, and she never relished relaying the information to Butch. Alas, it had to be done, and now that the partners were on even grounds, they felt more lost than before. They knew punishments were in their futures, but the questions regarded what Butch and Cassidy should do until those punishments came. Sometimes, it was easier to get the punishment "done and over with." Prolonged executions were always more agonizing than "quickies."

Cassidy's purple eyes avoided Butch, fixated on various Ject vials left in Tentagator's lab. They were base-made samples the scientists intended to use for the Executioner's revitalization, before Giovanni pulled the plug. She counted eight blue S-Jects and five red G-Jects. The Valhalla Rockets were getting lazy, preoccupied with Khimaira and acting sloppy to leave so many Jects out in the open. Then again, once Khimaira awoke, the S-Ject and G-Ject would be the least of everyone's worries. Thirteen Jects were more than enough to make Cassidy and Butch millionaires…or instigate their own viral outbreak…if they wanted to…

…Cassidy stopped herself. There was little point in stealing the Jects. Every Team Rocket base was monitored under state-of-the-art surveillance cameras. If Cassidy and Butch ran off with the Jects, Giovanni _would _find them. There was no question about it. The Team Rocket boss sniffed out rats for a living! If agent Wincent and his League girlfriend failed to escape Giovanni, what made Cassidy and Butch exempt? The only possible way Cassidy and Butch could escape was if Giovanni was taken out of the picture…

The blonde woman's lips curled.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna' do, Butch," Cassidy voiced darkly, before her fingernails delicately grazed across a random red G-Ject. True, Cassidy's loyalties were to Giovanni, but the same obviously did not apply vice versa. Cassidy learned the hard way that her boss was no more impressed with her and Butch than he was impressed with Jessie and James. And the blonde bombshell never tolerated people who damaged her pride.

If Giovanni wanted to make a fool out of Cassidy, so be it. However, payback would be a bitch…just like Cassidy. The blonde actually took pride in that, too.

"You take a G-Ject, and I'll take an S-Ject," the woman noted, handing Butch a red vial before he could question her. One of each Ject would suffice a hearty profit, since Cassidy learned getting greedy was not in her favor. Thereafter, the conniving blonde pointed a thumb at the remaining vials just waiting to be put to _some_ good use.

"The other eleven Jects are going into Tentagator."

* * *

08:33 A.M.

"_STOP RIGHT THERE!"_

Jerking to the unexpected halt, Giovanni blinked, briefly taking his eyes off his lovely Khimaira. He and the rest of his agents assembled in the lab peered over their shoulders, locking eyes on the red-haired woman standing beside her faithful Arbok. Giovanni chose to ignore the stupid irony of an Arbok, of all Pokemon, being in Khimaira's vicinity. He also ignored the fact that Jessie was pointing a Colt revolver directly at her boss' head.

_Foolish woman._

Jessie did not even blink as the rest of the Rockets in the K-P lab nosily drew their own pistols and automatic weaponry, prepared to protect their boss if needed. In such a high-security place like Khimaira's lab, no Rocket agent was without a weapon. Several red dots of laser-precision targets danced across Jessie's pounding chest.

Arbok hissed, stiffening in an offensive stance, though Jessie quietly shushed to keep the cobra still. Making brash, sudden moves was suicide, considering Jessie and Arbok were grossly outnumbered by dozens of armed Rockets. Still, at least Jessie had a clean shot of Giovanni's forehead. The other agents were not about to do anything stupid, either, lest Giovanni's life be put in jeopardy. _Stalemate_. Thick tension engulfed the lab, coercing perspiration down Jessie's face and slicken fingers around her Colt. Jessie did not dare show further outer signs of her trepidation, lest she lose her nerve entirely. The moment her wide eyes saw the golden giantess behind Giovanni, the redhead knew this was a do-or-die situation.

_My God…THAT'S Khimaira?_

As though he read Jessie's mind, Giovanni smirked in mild amusement. Despite the stupid lies Jessie and her cohorts told Cassidy and Butch, Giovanni knew the lesser Rockets were 100% uninformed of the Khimaira projects. It was no surprise why Jessie's pretty blue eyes bugged out upon seeing Khimaira for the first time.

_Jessie's first time…and her LAST time, too._

"Why am I not surprised that you're trying to stop me?" the brown-haired boss shrugged indifferently, acting as though Giovanni _expected _Jessie, James, and Meowth to pull boners. True, James and Meowth did not accompany Jessie at the moment, so Giovanni did not know what those two were up to right now. _Up to no good, I'm sure_. It was common knowledge that James and Meowth did whatever Jessie did, or asked. Turning around entirely to face the revolver-pointing redhead, Giovanni knowingly narrowed his dark eyes.

Minutely, Giovanni was indeed surprised to see Jessie 'accessorized' in _more_ shimmering gunmetal. In addition to the revolver currently aimed at Giovanni's head, there was a much more impressive weapon slung over Jessie's shoulder. _A grenade launcher_. Giovanni almost snickered. It went without saying that Jessie obviously pilfered the base's weapons storage. The boss recognized her weapons, and knew the grenade launcher was light on ammo, but packed two cases of specialty acid rounds. Poison-based weapons were a Team Rocket forte, after all. Plus, Jessie always was a fan of Poison Types. But with only two shots at her disposal, going gung-ho was not going to be in her best interest.

Jessie knew the limitability of her weaponry. She already reserved those two acid shots. One shot was for Giovanni, the other for Khimaira. Better yet, shoot Giovanni with the Colt, and save the two grenade shots for the gold giant. Jessie never expected Khimaira to be so…_HUGE!_

"It figures that you would try to stand in my way, Jessie," Giovanni snorted, not sounding at all concerned about the revolver's barrel glaring into him. Why should Giovanni be afraid, considering dozens more Rockets were prepared to shoot Jessie if she pulled the trigger? Giovanni knew the other Rockets were far better marksmen than Jessie, too. In her high-days, Jessie was an excellent markswoman, but Giovanni had a feeling the woman was rusty, if not _soft_. He was not pleased to know Jessie spent most of her time 'babysitting' that civilian girl from Acheron City. It was pretty obvious that this Jessie standing in front of Giovanni was not the same hardcore Team Rocket agent she used to be.

Giovanni never realized how true his notions were, either. Without a doubt, Jessie was _not_ the same woman she used to be. And honestly, the redhead was glad.

"Don't underestimate me, Boss," warned Jessie, being mindful not to encourage the rest of the lab's agents to pull their triggers. Arbok was itching for a fight, and technically, the same applied to Jessie. However, after venturing through Acheron, Jessie knew acting trigger-happy was not always in survival's best interest. She had a feeling she would need to conserve as much ammo as possible. Clearly, that unconscious beast behind Giovanni was not going to be unconscious for much longer. "I'm only going to say this once: drop the Ject, or I'll shoot."

Jessie always talked big. At least that aspect of her personality never changed. Alas, the chatty woman would need to do more than just bombard Giovanni with empty threats. "Always getting in the way…" trailed Giovanni, talking as though he were discussing a comical movie he saw last weekend. Naturally, the control-compulsive boss knew exactly what he was doing and saying, glaring daggers as Giovanni made his decisive counterattack. "…Just like your mother, Jessie."

As Giovanni intended, his sharp words sliced through Jessie's defenses and stabbed her core. Regardless of composure, Jessie could not help but shudder involuntarily, struggling to keep her gun steady. Unfortunately, Miyamoto was a very tender subject with Jessie. More unfortunately, assholes like Giovanni and Cassidy knew how to exploit Jessie's biggest weakness. "What…what the hell did you just say?" she snarled, feeling her infamous temper broil behind gritted teeth.

Giovanni never bothered to repeat himself, especially since it was pretty obvious Jessie heard his every word. "Like mother, like daughter," recited the man, crossing his arms over his chest and never batting an eye at Jessie's bubbling rage. "Miyamoto stuck her nose in places it never belonged. She unearthed a few too many of Madam Boss' dirty little secrets. That was why Miyamoto needed to be…'swept from the board,' if you catch my drift."

It was a miracle Jessie never pulled the trigger after Giovanni's last comment. How dare he talk about Miyamoto in such a carefree tone of voice, as if her death was meaningless? Jessie never even knew about Miyamoto's secrets. There was always the possibility that Giovanni was fibbing, of course…

But in retrospect, Jessie would not have been surprised if Miyamoto underwent the same 'conversion' Jessie recently experienced. Both women discovered that Team Rocket was not quite as wonderful as Giovanni bragged. Jessie could envision her mother attempting to expose Team Rocket, much like Nina. Yes, Miyamoto was one of Team Rocket's finest, almost legendary agents, far greater than Jessie ever became.

However, by no means did Miyamoto's title insinuate a heartless woman. Behind the duties of a Team Rocket legend was a mother who loved her daughter unconditionally. Jessie was the entire reason Miyamoto bothered to work for Team Rocket, anyway. Miyamoto needed money to support her child, since heavens knew Jessie's father would never provide any for his daughter. Jessie's 'father' was some sick freak who caught an unsuspecting teenage Miyamoto in a dark alley one night. Even Miyamoto did not know his name. Jessie could only pray he rotted in Hell for all eternity.

Yet, Miyamoto still loved Jessie. It never mattered how Jessie was conceived. The violet-haired mother suffered so much, all for the sake of her precious little girl.

"_That was why Miyamoto needed to be…'swept from the board,' if you catch my drift."_

That was why Jessie knew those disgusting rumors of Miyamoto were utter lies. She never believed them, but that never meant Jessie had to 'enjoy' them, either. After everything Miyamoto did for Jessie, the daughter never tolerated slander. "You…you _son of a bitch_!"

"Oh, don't blame _me_, Jessie," Giovanni blankly defended, though his voice certainly did not beg for his life. The boss was obviously unafraid, which almost provoked Jessie to snap. She was no longer infected. But very much like her sadistic high during Tentagator's truck chase, Jessie suddenly lusted for the opportunity to instill fear and pain in others…at least in Giovanni. "Contrary to what you may have been told, it was Madam who ensured Miyamoto would not return from her last mission, not I," Giovanni corrected, causing sapphire eyes to blink once, while his lips curled slyly. "I wouldn't dream of executing such a superlative person such as your mother. Miyamoto was such a fine woman, the perfect agent…and one hell of a _whore_."

Giovanni was just _asking_ Jessie to pull the trigger. "Shut your Goddamn mouth!" roared Jessie, no longer caring if the other agents were seconds away from blasting her to bits. "You're one to talk about whores! Don't think I haven't heard about what you do to your 'favorites' after dark." Fortunately, Jessie was never one of Giovanni's "favorites." In her high-days, Jessie came close to being dubbed a favorite of Giovanni's, but after the mishaps with the twerps, Jessie was demoted. God forbid Giovanni sleep with a failure. Actually, for those reasons, Jessie was grateful to be a failure. "You disgusting freak!"

"'Disgusting freak,' eh?" chuckled Giovanni, grinning like the madman he was all along. For Jessie, it was disturbing to know a person could be plenty unstable _without _the Khimaira-Jects swimming through his veins. "Yes, I suppose you're right about that. I am my father's son, after all." Not that Jessie knew what the hell Giovanni was bantering about. She did not need the details, either. "But that also means I am my _mother_'s son, too. Trust me when I say Madam Boss wasn't any less 'freakish.' Madam was brilliant, but not the sanest of people. Then again, an unstable mind is almost _mandatory _to concoct the blueprints necessary for a being like Khimaira, don't you agree?"

Well, Jessie found one thing she and Giovanni could agree on. As she stared at the golden beast behind her boss, the red-haired woman scoffed. "Damn right. You and everybody else behind this viral mess are friggen nuts. How in God's name do you expect to control something that big?"

Giovanni had his answer. "I am Khimaira's god, therefore she must obey me."

Jessie almost laughed hysterically. How was it that, until now, she never realized how utterly insane was the man she once respected? According to Tauris, a "crazy geezer" named Nicolas Vincenzio was the madman responsible for developing the Khimaira-Jects. Even if that was true, Jessie honestly believed the true madman in this nightmare was Giovanni.

"What reason is there to think Khimaira won't defy you?" countered Jessie, narrowing eyes via the same knowing glance Giovanni shot her earlier. Granted, Jessie was nowhere near as well educated as rich people like Giovanni and James. However, she inherited her mother's cleverness, persistence, and brilliance. Jessie was a tactician, a leader, and a survivor. Contrary to popular belief, Jessie was not an idiot…at least, nowhere near as much of an idiot like the imbecile parodying Dr. Frankenstein.

"Don't preach to me about playing God, Giovanni," Jessie snarled defiantly. "Religion was never my forte, but let me tell you one thing I believe. Supposedly, God made man in His image. _You_ qualify as 'man,' subservient to God, yet you are willingly defying God to create your cockamamie Khimaira. Think about it, Boss. If you possess the will to defy your god, what makes you think Khimaira won't possess the will to defy its _own _god – to defy YOU?" Frankly, Jessie would love nothing better than for Khimaira to turn against its maker. _Poetic irony, and poetic justice._

Giovanni had to admit, this woman standing before him was _not _the same Jessie he once knew. In a way, he almost respected her for having the balls to speak to him like that. Most other people would be silenced with a bullet through their brains. Then again, Giovanni knew where Jessie's gall came from. Madam Boss never tolerated whenever Miyamoto spoke in a defiant manner. Miyamoto might have been a Team Rocket legend, but she was also rebellious, which obviously ran in her bloodline. For a moment, Giovanni almost forgot he was staring at Jessie, and instead staring at Miyamoto's reincarnation.

"_Madam Boss! What in God's name are you planning to do with this 'creation' of yours? Legendary Pokemon like Mew would be more than sufficient." _

"_Dear Miyamoto…Mew is powerful, but it's capabilities are limited by nature. Legendary Pokemon can only be as powerful as nature allows. But manmade science can enhance nature beyond its limits. Imagine a Pokemon more powerful than Mew…a Pokemon that surpasses the legendaries, and its powers are entirely credited to human ingenuity."_

"_Science has just as many limits, Madam!"_

"_I beg to differ, Miya. You haven't even begun to see the marvels science can grace this world. Science is boundless. Its only limits exist through the limitations of the people utilizing science's gifts. And you know better than anyone that I do NOT have limits, Miyamoto."_

"_You're…you're insane."_

"_I think everyone is…in some fashion, my dear. But I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, Miyamoto. Hehe, rest assured, I'll personally make sure you NEVER have to worry yourself with Khimaira."_

History has an amusingly odd way of regurgitating itself.

"As amusing as this is, I have no time for games, Jessie," Giovanni finally concluded, raising both arms: one hand free, the other holding a purple Ject.

Jessie's grip over the Colt's trigger tightened. "Drop it!"

Of course, Giovanni never dared to let go of his priceless L-Ject, especially after the rigmarole he went through to obtain it. Keeping his eyes off Jessie, the man looked past her, as though he were staring into oblivion. Jessie was beginning to wonder if her boss was just as whacked-out as Acheron's so-called "madman" Vincenzio.

"I have no time for you, Jessie, but I agree it would be a shame to dispose of you so quickly." Naturally, Giovanni's last line surprised the redhead, though not to the shocking extents of what came out of the boss' smirky mouth afterwards. "I have to admit, Jessie. Regardless of your recent failures, you have always been one of my…'_favorites_,'" he grinned, causing Jessie to vibrate all over again as Giovanni's wicked smile cracked. "…Just like your mother."

Jessie wanted to hurl for so many reasons, but instead she just swore, "Go to hell."

"Indeed, I'm sure I will, but I doubt you'll be exempt either, Jessie." Giovanni nodded with his eyes, though the orbs were still strangely looking past Jessie. Arbok noticed this, too, tensing as the snake noticed something was not right about this situation. Giovanni looked as though he was _signaling_.

Was this a…trap?

It was a little too late to ask questions. Before either Arbok or Jessie could realize 'what' Giovanni kept staring at, both the woman and the cobra hit the floor. Something hard struck the backs of Jessie and Arbok's heads, butts of guns brandished by stealth agents sneaking from behind. The attacks were not strong enough to knock Jessie and her Pokemon into unconsciousness, but it was enough to give Giovanni and his little army the opportunity to strip Jessie of her Colt and grenade launcher. A burly, muscular agent restrained the woman, holding her hands behind her back and forcing the redhead into submission on her knees. Another agent drilled a gun barrel into Jessie's temple, causing the woman to wince as a throbbing headache hammered her skull.

"Move, and your master's head gets blown off!"

The threat was never directly made to Jessie. Through the corner of her blurred eyes, Jessie saw Arbok remain perfectly still, laying on the ground and never moving a muscle. Various red laser targets now danced along the snake's skin, waiting for the cobra to strike and give the Rockets a reason to shoot. Sadly, Jessie knew the Rockets would never have to waste bullets on Arbok. The faithful snake just silently stared up at its hostage master, never daring to move and have Jessie die. _Arbok_… Now what could Jessie do? She was defenseless.

Well, on second though, Jessie did have _one_ more weapon on her…hidden…but…

"If you continue to interfere with me, you're going to die just like your mother, Jessie," Giovanni warned, never paying heed to Jessie's vicious snarls and glares. Plain as day, the man just kept reiterating Miyamoto's topic to rub salt in Jessie's wounds. Still, Giovanni had better things to do right now, such as awaken Khimaira once and for all. Jessie was purposely wasting time. As the boss removed his attention from the interrupting woman, Giovanni resumed his approach towards his gold idol. "Sorry to be so rough on you," though Jessie knew Giovanni was anything but apologetic. "However, I'm afraid can't allow you and your incompetent partners to fuck this up."

"Don't worry…" Jessie crudely grumbled, ignoring the increased pressure against her head. "_You're_ fucking this up more than sufficiently!"

Giovanni just snickered. "Mark my words, you won't be so quick to shoot your mouth off once you see Khimaira's magnificence. Be happy to know you will be one of the first people to see her awaken!" preached the sick man, before wrapping his fingers around the L-Ject's needle, grazing the back of Khimaira's large neck. Knowing he was mere seconds away from fulfilling his life's worth filled Giovanni with the highest ecstasy. This moment was the beginning of the greatest world order, and that goal was the incentive Giovanni needed to finish his work.

"This is a glorious day, indeed."

Jessie and Arbok's eyes just widened in unparalleled horror as their asinine boss did the unimaginable.

* * *

"_James, God only knows what's waiting for us up ahead. One might assume this base can't be any worse than Acheron City, but I'm not taking chances. No matter what crazy thing the boss does, I want you and Meowth to get Misty outta' here. Understand?"_

"_Of course, Jess. …But-"_

"_No 'buts.' We've gotta' job to do. Granted, it's a shitty job, but that doesn't mean we can afford to screw it up. Get Misty out of this hellhole. She's suffered enough. Now's not the time to chicken out. Promise?"_

"…_Okay. Don't worry, you can count on me, Jessie."_

08:36 A.M.

_Drip…drip…drip…_

"Misty? MISTY!"

This scene was disturbingly nostalgic. A short while ago, James had rushed to Misty in the Acheron Memorial Hospital, panicked over her wellbeing. The same was true now as he rushed to the redhead's cell in the underground Valhalla Rocket base.

Meowth, the intentionally self-proclaimed cat burglar, masterfully picked the lock of Misty's cell with his long claws. Since a random civilian girl was not considered an exceptional threat, there was no need for the Valhalla Rockets to lock Misty in a high-security ward. A plain cell was more than sufficient for an unarmed harmless girl. Such worked in Meowth's favor, since the cat could pick simple locks, but not complex electronic locks. It was no trouble to raid Misty's cell so James could save her like a fairytale's damsel in distress.

Once the cell's metal door opened, James stomped into the dreary drippy prison, shuddering from the cold temperature. Or, perhaps, the young man shuddered due to the sight before his emerald eyes. He and Meowth found themselves in the presence a wet young girl, sitting in one corner of her cell. Her knees were brought to her forehead, hiding her face from the rest of the world. Arms wrapped around her legs, and the small body minutely vibrated with each _drip, drip, drip _from above.

James was smart enough to know Misty was aware of his and Meowth's presences. Furthermore, he knew why she was trembling, and it had nothing to do with her damp bodily state. Naturally, Misty had every right to grieve like Jessie did earlier.

Alas, James also knew he was not decorated in Team Rocket weapons for no damn reason. No intelligent man accessorized himself with heavy artillery just to make a fashion statement. Back in the base's weapons storage, James found an assault rifle identical to the one Butch used earlier. With that rapid-fire weapon strapped over one shoulder, James then holstered one extra 9mm gun to his left thigh. It was a light weapon, of course. To compensate, Meowth egged James to take one 'other' weapon of choice, currently strapped over James' opposite shoulder. There was only one of this model, though the weapon was much bigger. And, if the ex-Rockets did say so themselves, this weapon was "perfect" regarding a raid in a Team _Rocket_ base, of all places.

_A rocket launcher. How friggen appropriate._

This was not the first time James carried a tubular bazooka. He and Jessie originally used several short-range rocket launchers, though most were designed to fire capture nets to steal Pokemon. But the bazooka currently in James' arsenal was not for capturing purposes, but instead it was built to deal some heavy damage. No flimsy net was going to fly out of this weapon, that was for sure. The only problem was the rocket launcher was a literal "one-shot deal." James could not go trigger-happy with this weapon. Once he fired the rocket the weapon would be useless. Thus, James knew he would have to make that one shot count, though he had every intention of doing so. In the event Jessie's weapons did not finish the job, James swore on his life:

_This rocket is for you, Khimaira._

James and Jessie had taken as many weapons as their arms and shoulders allowed. After all, it was stupid to carry "too many" weapons that would slow the agents down. They needed to pack enough weapons without making themselves sluggishly vulnerable. If Giovanni was as crazy as James believed, then the stakes were too high. Nobody could afford to act brash or greedy anymore. James and his crew had a job to do, and they had to do the job _correctly_.

Managing the weight of the weapons strapped to his shoulders took some effort. James was grateful that he and Jessie were active, and sometimes compulsive about their figures and frames, to keep themselves in good shape. Relying on raw skill and instinct was all a person could do at this point if he wanted to stay alive. Of course, _will to survive_ played a significant part in a person's prowess, too…and James could tell Misty was significantly lacking such. Otherwise, the girl would have already acknowledged James and Meowth's appearances.

_Misty…_

The violet-haired man was not relishing this moment, anymore than he relished his recent talk with a hysterical Jessie. James' weapons clanked against each other as he reached Misty, lowering himself to one knee and placing a gentle hand on the silent girl's nearest shoulder. Misty felt so cold, lifeless, and scared. Though such caused James' face to soften, he knew consolation was not the number-one thing he had to do for Misty right now. James needed to get Misty far, far away from the Valhalla base. Then the girl could wail until tomorrow's sunrise. James' top priority was ensuring Misty and his teammates lived to see another sunrise.

"Misty?" whispered James, trying to be gentle, while also trying to coerce the girl to cooperate. The clock was ticking, much faster than it had ticked in Acheron City. "I'm sorry, but we've gotta' get out of here. Jessie, Meowth, and I have a plan to get you someplace safe, but we need to get out of this base, first."

"And then what?"

The girl's question came so fast that James barely realized Misty spoke. She never showed any outer signs, but the girl was fully aware of what was going on around her. In fact, there in laid the problem. Misty was _too_ aware of what happened.

_Drip…drip…drip…_

_Brock…Ash…_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"You, Jessie, and Meowth should get out of here," Misty unemotionally murmured, her voice muffled behind knees and raw through dissipated sobs. The girl cried so much she could not cry anymore, even though she wanted to weep in the worst way. Surely, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and all the other Acheron victims were worth oceans of tears. "You three have each other to live for. I'm not that lucky." After all, Misty lost every one of her Pokemon, and she lost all of her friends. "There's nobody for me to live for."

"Whadda' hell you yappin' about, twoipette?" Meowth babbled incredulously, scampering over to the appalled James' side to try and talk some sense into the disheartened girl. True, Meowth respected Misty's sorrow, but "Yous can't forget about ya precious Togepi, can ya?"

James sent Meowth an appreciative smile once Misty's head sprung up from her knees. Meowth definitely hit the bull's eye necessary to snap Misty out of her depression. Her pink puffy eyes widened as the realization finally dawned on Misty. How in hell's name could she have forgotten about Togepi? In the first place, it was Misty's idea for the egg to leave with the ex-Rockets to Acheron's city exits. Of course, after everything that happened in Acheron Memorial…

"To-gi?" hesitantly squeaked the infant, wiggling out of uncle Meowth's arms to toddle over to its makeshift mommy. It felt like forever since Togepi last nestled in Misty's arms. As the baby's eyes puffed with oncoming tears, Togepi hiccupped a sob as it reached Misty's left sneaker, attempting to wrap its short triangular arms around Mommy's leg. Glossy brown eyes locked with glossy pinkish-blue eyes, and Togepi squeaked a sympathetic "Pri…"

"To…Togepi…" And just when Misty thought she could not shed any more tears, her egg Pokemon unintentionally reopened the floodgates. In less than a second, Togepi was finally in its mother's arms, with Misty's dampening face against Togepi's soft spikes. The baby's whimpers drowned in the overpowering sobs pouring out of Misty's eyes and mouth. Conflicting emotions warred throughout Misty's writhing body: joy that Togepi was safe and sound, though mostly sorrow in knowing Togepi was all Misty had left thanks to Acheron City's outbreak. Misty thanked every god that Togepi was alive, but the redhead had to be honest. Togepi was not the number-one Pokemon, or _person_, Misty wanted to wrap her arms around and sob into their chest.

James and Meowth understood. Sadly, "Misty…look, I don't mean to be rude, but we really can't stay any longer than necessary," James tried to say as kindly and respectfully possible. It was during times like these that James actually put his etiquette-taught childhood to good use. Though there was no textbook example of how to handle a moment like this, James was at least able to calm Misty down with polite, warm words. He sure as hell was not going to rudely say "suck it up, you wuss!" James' job was to help save Misty, not grind salt, dirt, and poisons into the child's bleeding wounds. Misty suffered enough…_more_ than enough.

"Come' on, Misty. Jessie's trying to stall the boss as we speak. Most agents have congregated in the K-P lab, so the rest of the base is pretty clear and easy to escape." With that, James held Misty's arm, gently helping the girl rise to her wobbly feet. Understandably, Misty's equilibrium was unsteady, but she was not helpless. If Misty could survive Acheron City, there was no doubt in James' mind that she could escape the Valhalla base. "Now's our chance."

Holding Togepi in one arm, Misty used her free hand to wipe her eyes. She was still hiccupping a few tears, but the redhead was persistent. Once Misty escaped the Rocket base, she could cry all she wanted. Right now, there were more pivotal things to worry about, such as "W-what about Jessie?"

The girl's question obviously bothered James, but Meowth was more than happy to spare James from the disturbing topic. Neither ex-Rocket liked Jessie's idea of challenging Giovanni by herself. Alas, although Jessie changed dramatically tonight, parts of her stubborn personality would never change. "Heh, don't yous worry about Jessie!" Meowth tried to make light of the situation, even though he was worried sick over his leader, just as much as James. More so to reassure James than to reassure Misty, Meowth playfully nudged the violet-haired man's boot. "She ain't no pushova', right Jimmy?"

Meowth spoke the honest-to-God truth. Alas, James was not thrilled to know he let Jessie venture to the K-P lab, by herself no less. So what if she had Arbok and sufficient weaponry? Tauris claimed that lab bred a Pokemon rumored to make Tentagator look like a plush toy!

_I TOLD Jessie to take the rocket launcher!_ James remembered. Naturally, his girl just smirked and said she would feel better knowing James was carrying the heavier artillery. She wanted him to be safe, but…James wanted to know Jessie was safe, too! _Why the hell does she have to be so damn stubborn?_

"Once I get you someplace safe, I'm coming back for Jessie," promised James, before grabbing the 9mm from his holster. The gun was fully loaded with fifteen shots, more than enough for Misty's protection. Careful with the gun, James handed it to Misty, causing the girl's eyes to blink with uncertainty. "I'm sure you're not used to these things, but I know you don't have any other weapons or Pokemon on you." James and Jessie found Misty inexplicably unarmed upon their return to the hospital. Frankly, James never wanted to know whatever happened to Misty's Pokemon. Besides, the man did not intend to remind Misty of those painful details, so he kept the conversation short. "I'd just feel better knowing you've got some protection with you, especially if we get separated." James was most definitely not going to take chances.

The pistol was different than the revolver Nina gave Misty.

This 9mm handgun was _not_ the same gun Misty used earlier.

Even so…

_BANG!_

Like it or not, James knew he was indeed rubbing salt in Misty's wounds. Unfortunately, sometimes it was necessary to add salt to a wound before it could fully heal. In spite the pain, salt did possess the ability to clean a wound if used properly. James could only hope he was inadvertently helping Misty. Not waiting for the girl to react, James forced the pistol into Misty's free hand, manually wrapping her fingers around the gun to prevent it from slipping away. Although few enemies stood in James' and Misty's ways, James suspected that getting Misty to do as he said would be like pulling teeth. "We really have to get going, Misty," James reminded, adding a little urgency in his voice to nudge the girl's feet forward. "This is our chance to get outta' here."

Even as she shuffled her feet, Misty kept staring aimlessly at the gun in her hand.

The gun was a crude reminder of everything Misty wanted to forget.

"_I love you, Ash."_

The gun was a crude reminder of how Misty failed everyone.

_BANG!_

The gun was a crude reminder that Misty was all alone in this world.

"By da way, twoipette!" Meowth suddenly piped up, startling Misty out of her reoccurring depression. Blue eyes met blue eyes, and Meowth's almost watered upon seeing the hurt in Misty's orbs. He truly did regret his old mindset regarding the "twoips." Nobody deserved what Misty ensured in the past few hours.

Thus, the cat did the only thing he knew to atone and make amends. "Rememba', yous still got Jess, Jim, and da rest of us, too!" he winked, forcing himself to sound as chipper as possible to brighten the girl's spirits. "We ain't much, but we wouldn't be stickin' our necks out for ya if we didn't care."

James did believe Meowth just spoke the most intelligent, heartfelt of words. "Meowth's right," smiled the man, briefly rubbing Misty's shoulder before James' hands returned to his rifle. The basic rule of survival still remained: conserve ammo, just in case, because 'just in case' scenarios had tendencies of coming true. "From now on, you're sticking with us, Misty. I'm not saying we'll ever replace Ash and Brock, but…" James trailed, doing his best not to hurt Misty anymore than necessary. "We're not trying to replace them, either. But still, just know you're always welcomed in our group. We'll take care of you."

True, nobody would replace Ash and Brock, and Misty did not want them to be replaced. However, there was a sliver of reassurance in knowing other people were willing to stand by Misty's side. She was _not_ alone. Although Misty was not with the people she loved the absolute most, she was certainly in the company of people who cared about her.

"_Though, heh, I never really thought you guys were 'bad guys,' deep down."_

More than ever, Misty knew James, Jessie, and Meowth were virtuous people.

Swallowing the last of her tears, Misty felt a genuine smile pull her lips. When faced with the abyss of despair, it was mandatory for Misty to have a reason to continue living. Now, she had a reason to grip her pistol and nod affirmatively. She had a drive to end this nightmare once and for all: a will to survive.

"Thank you," Misty nodded, before finally accepting the pistol in her hand. After what happened in the hospital, Misty did not relish the idea of holding a gun ever again. Hopefully, this would be her last time. Knowing now was not a time to be picky, the girl tucked the gun into her short's pocket…hearing a definitive _clink _from inside.

"What was dat'?" Meowth asked, his sensitive hearing noticing the glassy clink quicker than James.

Blinking, Misty's eyes then widened as it dawned on her what was in her pocket. Tucking her gun in the opposite short pocket, Misty's free hand then plunged into her right pocket. To say she was surprised was a gross understatement for what Misty felt as her hand retrieved a wet, but very much intact L-Ject vial from her pocket.

James' and Meowth's jaws almost fell to the floor.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Meowth with bug-eyes. "Yous' been carryin' a virus dis' whole time?"

Misty was astonished, herself, blinking countless times to ensure the L-Ject in her hand was authentic. When the vial did not magically vanish, Misty nodded affirmatively. "I got it in the hospital. It's not the typical virus or vaccine, either." Misty recalled Vincenzio's idiotic sermonizing about the differences of the three Khimaira-Jects. Now was not the time for another lecture, so Misty paraphrased for Meowth and James' sakes. "It's called the L-Ject, a culmination of the virus and vaccine into one chemical. I met…Dr. Vincenzio in the hospital. He told me a bunch of things, but the bottom line is I got the Ject from him."

"'Vincenzio'?" James repeated to himself. That name sounded familiar. "Wait, you mean the guy Nina's boyfriend talked about? The developer of the Khimaira-Jects?"

"It's a long story, but yeah…" Misty shrugged, knowing the thought of bumping into Vincenzio must have sounded idealistic to James and Meowth. But then, how else could Misty have acquired the L-Ject, along with so much information? At this rate, nothing was impossible. "Supposedly, L is the most powerful Ject. Team Rocket's been after it to complete Khimaira. I'm just amazed I still have it after the quarantine."

Misty's last line piqued a chuckle from Meowth. "Heh, tank' Jessie and James for dat'!" the cat praised, nudging James again while Misty's eyes met the violet-haired man's. "Dey' were so worried about you dat' they watched ova' you like hawks durin' your sanitation. Dey' didn't allow anybody else to touch ya!"

Meowth's words coerced James to blush lightly, but Misty's appalled expression caused him to blush fervently. "Well, heh, Jessie and I doubted you'd want to be strip-searched by strangers," James shrugged impishly. After all, after Acheron City, Misty's innocence was violated more than enough for one lifetime. "Besides, no weapons were found on you, so none of these Rockets were concerned with you. They just hosed and gassed you 'as is.' It's pretty obvious this base's agents are preoccupied with Khimaira and could care less about anything else, especially a harmless civilian."

Misty was still a bit speechless, but she managed to offer James another warm smile. She was a damn fool to ever think the former Team Rocket trio never cared about her and her friends. But before the "thank-yous" could come, Meowth piped up again.

"But dis' is poifect!" the accented cat cheered, perking Misty and James' curiosities. The scheming cat already concocted a brilliant solution to this viral nightmare. Meowth did not understand the specifics of the illustrious L-Ject, but "Tink' about it! Dat' L-Ject thingie is evidence we can use to expose Team Rocket and shut it down for good!"

Aquamarine eyes blinked slowly this time. Misty never considered such an option, but then again, she originally planned to use the L-Ject to save Ash. Sadly, Ash no longer needed the L-Ject. The frustrated Misty almost wanted to smash the damned vial on the ground. However, the L-Ject was most certainly not useless. It may not have saved Ash's life, but it could indirectly help save others if given to the proper people. Besides, the escapees would need concrete evidence such as L. Otherwise, who the hell would believe crackpot stories about zombies and mutant bioweapons?

"Meowth's right," nodded Misty, before tucking the L-Ject back into the safe confines of her pocket. "We've gotta' make sure we can get that L-Ject to the Pokemon League, or the authorities…anywhere but here!" Now, more than ever, Misty's survival was mandatory.

"Got it," James confirmed, gripping his rifle and ready to protect Misty and the L-Ject with his life. The survivors were so close, so damn close to ending this nightmare and stopping Team Rocket. Failure was not a luxury. "Let's hurry."

"Yous got it!" Meowth energetically punched a fist into the air. It was anyone's guess why the cat was so giddy all of a sudden, until "Plus, now we've got _nothin_' ta worry about with dat' Khimaira thin'!" The humans, and even Togepi, gave Meowth incredulous "wishful thinking" glances, before the talking Pokemon better explained himself. "Yous said dat' L-Ject is needed to complete Khimaira," Meowth reiterated, folding his arms over his chest and nodding wisely. "If da boss doesn't have da L-Ject, then dat' means we don't have ta worry about Khimaira awakening."

"_ROOOOARRRRARRRRRRRARRRR!"_

Hearts dropped to stomachs as debris rained down from the tremor-cracked ceiling. Togepi buried its face into Misty's chest, while the humans attempted to maintain their balance as the cement cell vibrated. Their hands full, Misty and James were unable to block their ears from the deafening, ear-piercing roar.

Without questions, they knew that roar was not Tentagator's.

Once the tremors and roars halted, Misty and James narrowed glares at the sweatdropping cat. Frankly, Meowth almost swore he wetted himself again. "…Meow…me and my big mouth."

Also mimicking Nina, James grabbed his gun and yelled, "Let's move!"

* * *

08:39 A.M.

"_ROOOOARRRRARRRRRRRARRRR!"_

_Those fools…those bastards…have finally done it now._

"Heh…heh…h-he…"

Withered old cackles echoed through Vincenzio's chamber, before the old man promptly gagged on backlogged blood. Like a fountainhead, Vincenzio coughed up a faucet's worth of crimson, spilling over his bent knees and pooling around his legs. More than ever, his blood was tainted, rapidly becoming consumed by his self-infection. The only reason Vincenzio had yet to give up was because he knew his body and he knew his Jects.

Plus, contrary to popular belief, Vincenzio knew what he was doing.

"It seems…the time has come…for me to end this…once and for all."

His blood was impure, which would most certainly corrupt the L-Ject used to awaken Khimaira. Vincenzio's compulsion for "purity" was not to be taken lightly. Everything about his Jects needed to be immaculate, from the handling procedures to the actual chemicals. Nothing could be left to chance, else disasters like Acheron City transpired. The Jects needed to be pure, unadulterated, and once mixed with blood their virginity was lost. No human blood was "pure," either. In this day and age, people abused their bodies, and bloodstreams were corroded by tainted heredity and diseases. Human blood, even blood untouched by the Khimaira-Jects, was still impure. Such was why Vincenzio invented the G-Ject: chemically purified blood. Nature was most certainly not "pure." Was that not what poets said? It was "natural" to have flaws, but true perfection is "unnatural"?

"_You damn scientists; attempting to 'perfect' the world, only to tarnish it in the end. Why can't you leave things to nature, even if nature's imperfect, Nicolas?"_

Camilla was such a naïve woman. She failed to understand her husband's true goal. Vincenzio did not care about nature or perfection. In fact, he considered himself a paragon of imperfection that could never be mended. However, his wife never realized that everything Nicolas did was for his son. To see his little boy smile once more…what good father would not go through Hell to save his child?

But none of that mattered anymore.

"…_I have every intention…of dragging Team Rocket…to Hell…right along with me!"_

"This has gone…f-far enough…" slurred Vincenzio, closing his eyes, and trying to remember the last time he was not riddled with madness. So many years and decades had passed, a seemingly endless spiral into the depths of despair. But now it could end. Vincenzio had the means to end this affair, and to end his suffering.

"_ROOOOARRRRARRRRRRRARRRR!"_

He could hear howls resonating the beginning of the end. _Beautiful_.

"This ends now…Gian."

Blackened hazels closed, and Vincenzio allowed the parasitic darkness to finally consume him.

* * *

08:40 A.M.

Jessie could not believe what she was seeing.

It was true that Jessie saw plenty of crazy things during her lifetime, things worthy of being categorized as "unbelievable." She witnessed the disaster on Shamuti Island that almost cost the world, along with the destructive incidents in Greenfield, Ilex Forest, and Alto Mare. Most recently, Jessie survived Acheron City, which was far more inconceivable and dangerous than any other aforementioned adventure. After that undead fiasco, Jessie doubted she would ever live to witness anything more asinine than Acheron's viral outbreak.

She was wrong. Gravely.

"_ROOOOARRRRARRRRRRRARRRR!"_

Fortunately, Jessie was not the only person in the K-P lab to shudder involuntarily as an ominous shadow towered over them. Fifteen feet tall and probably weighing several hundred pounds, the golden beast stood before 'her' tiny audience. 'She' looked no different than a gold Egyptian idol, if the beast stood still, that is. Clawed hooves clacked against the cement floor. Her oxymoronic mane flowed like hair of a blonde supermodel, starring in a flamboyant TV commercial for overpriced shampoo. Her midsection's build showcased solid body-building-style muscle, never once hinting imperfections or flab. Behind her was the snake-tail, slithering and hissing via its own accord. Undeniably, Khimaira was an unnatural entity. Yet, even Jessie had to admit there was something disturbingly breath-taking about the golden demon. It was impossible _not_ to be impressed by the sight of something that defied all laws of logic and reason.

Surely, this behemoth before Jessie's unbelieving eyes was nothing like Tentagator. Khimaira was seamless, more ferocious, and oddly 'prettier,' for lack of a better adjective. If Jessie had not already resigned from Team Rocket, the thief would instantly revel over any opportunity to catch this rare beauty and bring it back to her boss. Surely, a Pokemon like Khimaira would earn much more than a pretty penny, unlike Tentagator. Tauris was not lying when he claimed Khimaira would make Tentagator look like a stuffed animal. Hell, Khimaira made Tentagator look like a _baby_'s stuffed animal, with a rattle and all! But there was one, and only one, similarity Khimaira and Tentagator shared, outside the fact of being Team Rocket viral bioweapons.

When Khimaira's eyes flashed open for the first time, her carmine orbs reflected blood and hellfire.

And when the lion face opened her mouth, razor-sharp jaws glistened like priceless pearls. Each tooth was of the most pristine and highest quality of ivory. Then again, Khimaira's jaws had never once bitten into flesh, bone, or blood. But make no mistake; Khimaira craved a taste.

After all, the first thing newborns seek is nourishment.

Jessie knew what was about to happen, as if this moment were a movie clip she had already viewed. The red-haired woman felt as though she was casted in one of those umpteen remakes of _King Kong_. Now came the scene where the giant ape was on stage display in front of a massive audience. The crowd is speechless, wide-eyed, and gawking with agape mouths at the world wonder. It was truly an unimaginable marvel.

But, of course…that was also the scene where Kong went berserk, and thus begun its destructive rampage across New York City.

_Shit_, Jessie cursed to herself, not needing clairvoyance to know what would happen next. Her stomach dropped as darting sapphire eyes discreetly scanned countless Rocket agents idly standing around her. Every Rocket was star-struck, marveling at their lovely creation. Conversely, Khimaira stared at the humans…whilst sparkling drool trickled down her chin. Jessie was the only person with enough common sense to know the K-P lab was a silver-plated smorgasbord for Khimaira. It took every ounce of human composure for Jessie not to physically panic, though her mental thoughts were an entirely different story. _Shit. Shit! SHIT!_

Giovanni, on the other hand, never faltered physically or mentally. As his miraculous creation stood before him, the boss was overwhelmed by the greatest satisfaction. However, he never wavered in wake of Khimaira, unlike the rest of the K-P lab's trembling onlookers. Why should Giovanni cower when he was Khimaira's god? He was the one in control, and Khimaira was his faithful servant.

"_Fool. My blood…would tarnish the L-Ject. You…may possess L…from my blood…but it's not a 'pure' L-Ject. Already…the L-Ject is the most…unstable…of the three Khimaira-Jects. You have no…no idea…of the effects of a…'corrupt' L-Ject."_

Fool? Heavens no. If anyone was a fool, it was the man who callously called Giovanni the "fool." Now, it was time for Giovanni to claim his prize: his self-proclaimed godliness, the gold crown Madam Boss and Nicolas Vincenzio never earned. "Khimaira!" Giovanni's voice boomed, echoing powerfully throughout the lab to drive all occupants, Khimaira included, to stare at the brunette. Gradually and unafraid, Giovanni approached his magnificent giantess. For safety's sake, most armed K-P agents promptly aimed their weapons at Khimaira, alleviating pressure off Jessie and Arbok. The Rockets would protect their boss' life if the beast attacked, even if Khimaira was priceless. Multiple laser dots danced across Khimaira's face, making it appear as though her head was covered in those bright red eyes of hers. She actually looked more menacing.

Yet, Giovanni had nothing to fear. He was proud, not scared. "From this day forward, you are 'Khimaira,' the embodiment of manmade perfection. Every element of your body was designed and developed by humans. Therefore, man is your creator, and you are indebted to man…indebted to _me_. I am your master, and every part of you is my property. You were created to obey me, and you will do everything I ask. You are my creation…my _weapon_…my _salvation_."

Jessie just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Giovanni always enjoyed hearing himself talk big. Perhaps there was more behind Meowth's "compensation" crack than Jessie originally figured. But without any doubt in her mind, Jessie knew one fact about Giovanni.

_The boss is fucking insane._

Ironically like Jessie, Khimaira did not appear to be exceptionally impressed with the suited braggart standing before her. Like Tentagator, Khimaira was built with an intelligent mind to obey her orders. The neurons in her brain were already encoded to obey a 'Giovanni,' even before Khimaira took her first breath. Khimaira knew she was to obey Giovanni, for such obedience was in her blood.

But…obedience was not the 'only' element in Khimaira's blood. There was something else swimming through her veins, something different and defiant. It contradicted everything Khimaira was designed to believe: an endless battle of positive and negative currents surging throughout the beast's body. Was this right? Was this wrong? Obey Giovanni. Disobey Giovanni. Be Giovanni's weapon. Be Giovanni's weapon against humanity. _Kill_. Be Giovanni's weapon against himself. Kill for Giovanni. Kill. KILL! Kill Giovanni. Khimaira had only been alive for a grand total of two minutes, and already she was undergoing a damn identity crisis.

Giovanni and the rest of his Rocket subordinates were too drunk with awe and ignorance to notice something was not quite right about Khimaira. Well, aside the obvious fact of Khimaira being a mutant bioweapon, Jessie noticed there was something indisputably wrong with the monster. The redhead had already seen what happened when Tentagator lost sight of its loyalties. _Psh, what loyalties? _Team Rocket's monstrosities harbored no loyalties, no matter how many times Giovanni sermonized otherwise. Thanks to Acheron City's affair, Jessie and her friends learned the hard way that Ject infectees pledged their loyalties to bloodlust. Jessie predicted the only way Khimaira would ever have eyes for Giovanni was if the boss bled for her.

Just the way Khimaira's blood-red, blood-lusting eyes stared at Giovanni told Jessie her prediction would indeed come true. _"Think about it, Boss. If you possess the will to defy your god, what makes you think Khimaira won't possess the will to defy its own god – to defy YOU?"_ Khimaira was a Ject bioweapon, and thus, her only goal in life was not to serve Giovanni or Team Rocket, but simply to…

…_Kill!_

"_ROOOOARRRRARRRRRAARRAAAAARRRR!"_

Khimaira's roar was unlike anything Jessie or the other Rockets heard in their lifetimes. I never resembled a lion, but more like a roared wail that sliced and diced eardrums. Guns clanked in trembling hands as the K-P lab's occupants shuddered under the vibrations of Khimaira's sonic-like screams. People, ceiling light fixtures, and even the walls…everything trembled. Jessie dared to say Khimaira's voice hurt more than listening to a Pokemon's Screech attack. Khimaira's cry was like a culmination of a Screech-like Magnitude 2: not powerful to destroy walls, but enough to leave most Rockets in brief shell shock. For Arbok, the tremors hurt profoundly against the snake's floor-flattened belly. However, moving brashly would most certainly reward the Pokemon with greater pain if Arbok and Jessie were careless.

Even Giovanni needed to step back to maintain his balance, though he still did not seem overly concerned. Surely, Khimaira would obey him. Khimaira was a naive newborn, after all. She did not know what she was doing. Once she imprinted Giovanni as her "master," then everything would run smoothly. Khimaira knew the 'name' of her god, but she needed to match the name with a face and voice. Giovanni had show Khimaira who was boss around here. "Focus, Khimaira!" he ordered sternly, raising his voice once Khimaira's scream softened. "I am Giovanni, your master, and I command you to stop this ruckus at once!"

Indeed, Khimaira did as told, much to Jessie's blinking eyes. Blood-red orbs locked onto Giovanni like the red laser-precision targets of guns. And from Jessie's angle, she did not see any pint of loyalty in those hellish eyes.

Acheron's virus no longer infected Jessie. However, the red-haired ex-Rocket once again felt a lust for grisly violence spread through her body. Not holding back a smirk, Jessie silently prayed to the golden idol-like beast. _Go get him, Khimaira!_

As if Jessie were Khimaira's telepathic "master," the giant did as she was told.

Except…Khimaira's means of attacking were a little different than Jessie, or anyone, expected.

"What in hell?" gasped Giovanni, taking more and more steps away from his so-called 'obedient Pokemon.' The boss' eyes widened in disbelief as odd black liquid began to permeate from behind Khimaira. It was a dark puddle, ominous like a black plague prepared to swallow its victims whole. The puddle expanded under Giovanni's expensive shoes, along with the rest of the lab's Rockets' boots. But upon closer observation, Giovanni's squinted eyes noticed the liquid was not black. _Dark amethyst_. The 'liquid' was not mere liquid, either, but…

_Poison_. It was Khimaira's snake-tail-equivalent of a serpent Pokemon's Acid attack. It could not eat through the concrete floor, but Giovanni could tell the acid was attempting to devour the sole of his shoes. More problematic, the odds were that dark _purple_ poison was tainted with…

This moment had 'chemical spill' written all over it, spoofing Acheron City!

"Seal the lab at once!" Giovanni bellowed, prompting agents nearest the doors to do as told. Like blind sheep, none of the Rockets dared to question why Giovanni ordered the lockdown, especially since it meant locking the agents in this apparently dangerous lab. They were trapped, but so was Giovanni.

…And so was Khimaira.

Wild animals never liked to be caged, either.

"_ROOOOARRRRARRRRRAARRAAAAARRRR!"_

True to the mythological accounts that inspired her blueprints, Khimaira's mouth glowed with a furious red light. The redness was nothing like her bloodied eyes, but brighter, orangey, and emitted real smoke in their presence. As more poison poured from her tail, flames crackled inside Khimaira's mouth. Fire multiplied like a wave before finally spewing from the beast's jaws. It was the most brilliantly powerful Flamethrower anyone in the K-P lab ever laid eyes upon. Red fused with orange and white in a gorgeously hellish kaleidoscope.

Jessie damned whatever guardian angel helped Giovanni jump out of reach from his fatal barbeque. Well, at least it was sadistically amusing for Jessie to see Giovanni slip on the wet floor and land on his ass. That never meant Giovanni was 'down for the count,' though. The boss had already climbed back to his feet and ran off like the coward Jessie knew was Giovanni. But Jessie could worry herself with Giovanni later. Panic erupted throughout the locked lab. Horrified Rockets ran in all directions, to either assist Giovanni, or escape the rampaging Khimaira. Many agents almost trampled Jessie and Arbok, but the chaos worked in their favor. Since everybody else was concerned with saving themselves over caring about silly Jessie, the redhead seized the opportunity.

As flames consumed tables and various lab equipment, the forgotten woman scrambled to her knees. Smoke began to water Jessie's eyes and choke her lungs, but she persevered. Smoke inhalation would be the least of her worries if Khimaira reached Jessie. On cue, Arbok immediately slithered to Jessie's side. The floors were super-slippery, which would work in Arbok's favor if the cobra needed to move quickly. Jessie was most certainly not about to challenge Khimaira.

"_ROOOOARRRARRARARRR!"_

Alas, Jessie did not have a choice. Before the woman could even scream, Arbok rushed in front of her and shot countless Poison Sting needles into the looming Khimaira. The snake's attacks were feeble, but enough to give Jessie a chance to stumble away from the fire-spitting beast. But having learned her lesson from her fights in the Acheron Chemical Plant, Jessie knew there was no way in hell Arbok could beat Khimaira. Jessie even doubted if any of the Rocket's weapons could beat it, at least without some serious firepower.

There was one way to find out.

Arbok's Poison Stings managed to divert Khimaira's attention away for a moment. The meager attack was enough to encourage the monstrosity to fire a blind Flamethrower out of frustration. The attack missed Jessie and Arbok, instead striking a few Rockets unfortunate to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Piercing screams of slow deaths fused with the disgusting odors of burning flesh and bone. Jessie never dared to look at the smoky carcasses. She saw enough death in Acheron City to last her a lifetime.

As Khimaira's outbreak increased and the number of live Rockets decreased, Jessie and Arbok retreated towards the exit. K-P lab #999 was getting exceptionally warm for a plethora of different reasons. Sweat dripped from the red-haired woman as she broke into a sprint, mindful not to slip on the poison-soaked floor. Thank God the poison was not flammable. If Khimaira's venom were alcoholic or gaseous, the K-P lab would have already been obliterated.

The metal exit door was locked, and it went without saying that the door would be exceptionally reinforced. The lab was meant to house _Khimaira_, after all. Jessie loved Arbok, but she knew her precious snake was not exceptionally powerful. The odds were slim for Arbok being able to break a hole through an ultra-reinforced door. Acid attack either would not work at all, or would take too long to eat through the umpteen layers of reinforcement. The attack would make a fine last resort. However, if the door was originally locked from the inside, then Jessie was confident she could unlock the door and escape. Such would take less time, and heavens knew Jessie was a master of breaking and entering.

Thus, all Jessie and Arbok needed to do was reach the door…across the sea of frantic Rocket agents running like headless chickens.

_Just reach the door…and not get fried to death by Khimaira, too._

"_ROOOOARRRARRARARRR!"_

When the demon howled, Jessie did not look back. She could not afford to look back, especially since her goal was right in front of her eyes. _Just a little further_. She pumped as much adrenaline as possible into her legs, huffing and puffing but hell-bent on reaching that door before Giovanni…

_Wait…Giovanni?_ Jessie blinked in shock, suddenly realizing the said man was suddenly obstructing her view of the door.

More specifically, Giovanni was standing before the door…pointing at gun at the redhead.

Sliding to a halt, Jessie gasped as the barrel of Giovanni's own Colt revolver leered back at her. Jessie had no clue if Giovanni was using the same gun Jessie lost, or if he had his own Colt. It did not matter, either. Once again, Jessie hushed Arbok from attacking, lest Giovanni pull the trigger on her or the snake.

But gunpoint or no gunpoint, Jessie could not help but sneer defiantly at her old boss. "So…still think you can control this thing, _Boss_?" she spat, narrowing sapphire daggers into the jerk.

Par usual, Giovanni was not about to give Jessie the satisfaction of being right, especially when it meant he was wrong. Besides, Giovanni was still the boss, and he would find a way to reinitiate order in the Valhalla base. Come hell or high water, Khimaira would be tamed. Giovanni was not about to give up just yet.

"A momentary setback," Giovanni smugly reassured the woman.

Jessie snorted, hearing more and more Rocket agents scream from behind her, obviously succumbing to Khimaira's advances. Giovanni certainly had gall. The entire K-P lab was consumed in madness, and the boss still pleasured himself into thinking he had everything under control. _'Setback'? _"The' hell it is."

"Say what you like," shrugged Giovanni, obviously caring less about Jessie's opinions. "Trust me, Jessie, you won't have to worry yourself with this matter any longer."

Jessie's stomach did a summersault, and she suddenly felt very lightheaded in the stuffy lab. Nevertheless, "What's _that_ supposed to mean-?"

"Exactly what you _know_ it means," Giovanni interjected, before unlocking the lab's door with the boss' master key. With one hand opening the door, the other hand holding Jessie at gunpoint, Giovanni managed to quickly open the exit. "Move a muscle and I'll shoot." And as the cold bastard always did, Giovanni made his hasty get-away before anyone could object.

Not caring about his earlier threat, Jessie dashed towards the door, Arbok close behind. Unfortunately, Giovanni had already slammed the door shut by the time Jessie reached it. The defining click of the lock dropped Jessie's heart to her stomach, before she noisily slammed her fists against the door. "Open this door right now!" she screamed, hearing several remaining K-P Rockets gasp at their boss for leaving them behind. "Open it now, dammit!"

There was a momentary silence on the other side of the door. The door was exceptionally thick, after all. Jessie did not even though if Giovanni heard her, or if she could hear him.

Then again…

"Farewell, Jessie," her old boss wickedly departed. "Say hello to your mother for me."

In a rage arguably hotter than Khimaira's flames, Jessie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

08:44 A.M.

"_WARNING! WARNING! A fire has been detected in lower level K-P, lab #999. All personnel are to evacuate the area immediately. I repeat: all personnel are to evacuate immediately. WARNING! WARNING! A fire has been detected…"_

Alarms resonated, coordinated with flashing red lights mounted along walls. A monotonous female voice over the intercom prompted James, Misty, and Meowth's heads to perk. Stopping in one of the base's middle corridors, the trio listened to the repeated message, spoken through a robotic voice that clearly was programmed.

"…_Fire has been detected in lower level K-P, lab #999…"_

"K-P lab #999…" Meowth reiterated to himself, before gulping soundly and facing James. "Crap…dat's where Jessie went, ain't it?"

James was thinking the same, shivering and constantly cursing himself for ever letting Jessie go off by herself. Well, at least a "fire" was not a "viral outbreak," but that never meant James' anxieties could rest, either. Jessie was in danger, and that notion suddenly took full charge of James' concentration, concentration he should have devoted to Misty.

"James, how many labs are in this facility altogether?"

Speaking of the young redhead, James finally turned towards the questioning Misty. Togepi whined uncomfortably, burying its face deeper into Mommy's chest in a pitiful attempt to block out the blaring alarms. Comfortingly stroking the baby's back, Misty did everything in her self-control to remain calm, lest Togepi's worries skyrocket. Such even meant Misty needed to calm her hammering heart, because Togepi would surely hear the panicked beats thanks to the baby's current nestling.

Pitying Togepi, but remembering Misty's question, James attempted to keep his own thoughts as focused as possible. The facility's alarms and obnoxious warning alerts did nothing to settle the throbbing in James' own chest. "Beats me," he shrugged, trying to make an educated guess regarding how big the Valhalla base might be. But since Acheron City never came equipped with a map, what reason was there to assume Valhalla would be any different? "Jessie, Meowth, and I didn't even know this place existed until a few hours ago. It's safe to assume there are at least '999' labs, but who knows if there are more. This base could go underground for miles!"

Silently nodding, Misty agreed with James' assumption. "If there are almost a thousand labs here, then you're probably right." Since Giovanni clearly never scrimped when it came to making large-scale buildings (and messes), Misty figured the Valhalla Rocket base had to be gargantuan.

Of course, James knew his crew had more imperative matters on which to waste brainpower. Incidentally, though, why _was_ Misty asking such weird questions all of a sudden? _Seriously, who gives a damn about how big this place is?_

But even though Misty knew this base was bigger than any other facility she visited in Acheron City, the red-haired child swore, "James…we need to go back and find Jessie."

Unsurprisingly, James and Meowth needed double takes. "What?" James exclaimed through wide emerald eyes. Although James was fighting the urge to spin around and run towards the K-P lab to rescue Jessie… "Misty, I told Jessie I'd get you outta' here, first."

"I know that, but…" Misty trailed, biting her lip and quickly peering down at the baby in her arms. Surely, Misty did not want to subject Togepi to anymore of these nightmares. The redhead had done everything in her power to preserve Togepi's innocence throughout this hellish adventure. Alas, while Misty loved her little egg Pokemon, she had to admit she also cared about Jessie's wellbeing. _And James cares about her, too_. "…But who's to say Jessie will still be here when you come back? You heard that announcement. There's a fire in the same lab she went to! God only knows what the hell happened!"

"I know! I know! But I…" Identical anxieties plagued James like psychological mind torture. As the seconds expired, James' overactive imagination feared the worst for his partner. _Jessie dies in the fire, Jessie gets killed by Giovanni, Jessie dies…Jessie dies…Jessie…oh dear God, please no!_ But before he allowed panic to overwhelm him, James forcefully shook his head, determined to keep himself together for his friends' sakes. He loved Jessie, but "No…I promised Jessie I'd get you someplace safe. Jessie can take care of herself."

That much was true, and Misty trusted Jessie. However, Misty did not trust whatever was happening in this base. First, a fire inexplicably broke out. What next? Misty did not want to know, especially if the truth meant reiterating a disaster as horrific as Acheron City. And if Jessie died…

"James, dammit!" the girl cursed, grinding teeth and locking blue eyes with emeralds. Misty's aquamarine eyes were not identical to Jessie's sapphires. Still, both red-haired females possessed blue eyes reflecting stubbornness that demanded to be adhered. James never realized how similar Misty and Jessie could be, until now. "I am NOT going to survive this knowing one more person died for my sake! Jessie didn't want to live with that guilt and neither do I!" Misty deeply appreciated James' efforts to rescue her. Alas, deep down, even Misty knew she was not the woman James wanted to save right now. Misty already felt the pain of arriving too late to save loved ones, and she did not wish that agony on anyone. "James, you don't want to live with that guilt, either."

_I sure don't_, James wanted to speak, though he bit his lip to keep his mouth shut. He was not trying to be a coward. The violet-haired ex-thief made a vow to Jessie, and James knew there would be hell to pay if he defied Jessie's orders. To stubborn Jessie, she would be absolutely pissed to know James went back on his promise, even if he did it to save her. "James, you damn ignoramus!" Jessie would scream, something to that effect. "Would it kill you to listen to me for once in your life?"

Then again, given the circumstances, perhaps it _would_ kill James if he listened to Jessie. If he listened to Jessie's vow to save Misty, and it inadvertently cost Jessie's life, then yes, it would kill James.

And…it probably would kill Misty. Meowth, too.

"Misty is right, James," the blue-eyed cat nodded, keeping his sarcastic tone low-key for the sake of seriousness. Whenever Meowth spoke carefully, James knew a situation was dire. Not that he could blame Meowth's worries, since Jessie was Meowth's friend and teammate, too. Balling a fist, the cat then switched back to his typical self, mustering enough energy to encourage the others to move. "Let's get ta lab numba' 999 ASAP! We've gotta' get Jessie outta' here pronto! Da soona', da beta'!"

Clearly outnumbered, and clearly wanting to find Jessie, James relented. "Right."

"_WARNING! WARNING!"_ The synthetic announcer then voiced again in a lifelessly calm manner, rapidly grating the escapees' nerves. James and the others nearly ignored the annoying woman, before hearing _"A biohazard has been detected. WARNING! Biohazard breech 'Code: Red.' Self-destruct sanitation sequence initiated. Commencing countdown at fifteen minutes. All personnel are to evacuate immediately in a calm and orderly fashion. I repeat…"_

James nearly dropped his rifle.

Misty nearly dropped Togepi.

Meowth nearly dropped dead.

"'SELF-DESTRUCT?" the bugged-eyed cat screamed. "Ya gotta' be shittin' me!"

This misadventure was not bound to get any easier, was it? Then again, the real question regarded why the hell James was so surprised in the first place. Swallowing and attempting to keep the minimal contents of his stomach in their proper place, James instead cursed his rotten luck. "'Calm and orderly fashion'? My ass!"

Noticing the increase in tension, a trembling Togepi screwed its eyes shut and began to softly whimper. "Togi…"

Misty briefly softened her face, giving the baby a reassuring squeeze. More than ever, Misty wished she still had her backpack, at least to shield Togepi from this chaos. Alas, now was not the time to undo an irreversible past. The only option was to move forward…as fast as their legs permitted. Blood already pumping in her ears, Misty screamed over the alarms, "We're all gonna' have to get outta' here pronto!"

Not needing any better incentive, James broke into a sprint, leading Misty and Meowth back whence they came. They passed several corridors, practically leaping down staircases to move faster. Though James did not know the precise location of the K-P lab, he remembered he and Jessie split up in opposite directions: Jessie to the lab, and James to Misty's prison. If he found that corridor fork which originally separated him and Jessie, all James' team would need to do was take the route Jessie traversed earlier. Besides, if a fire indeed erupted, all James needed to do was follow the smoke. James did not dare use his Pokemon, though. Victreebell was elementally weak against fire, and gas-filled Weezing had the potential to be a time bomb when mixed with fire.

Besides, James had a feeling that fire was not the 'only' threat creeping around the Valhalla base.

"Heh…heh…he…heheh…heh…"

At first, none of the survivors heard anything else, aside alarm sirens and the pounding of their heartbeats.

"Heh…heh…run…run…run…kidd-dies…heheheheheh…"

She did not even know _how_, but upon reaching another lower-level floor, Misty heard something. Perhaps it was the increasing smoke that clogged her chest, snarling a breath inside her lungs. Perhaps she felt faint due to the base's temperature increasing the lower she, James, and Meowth descended into Hell. Perhaps her fear was what caused Misty to stop dead in her tracks.

"Heh…heh…heh…"

Misty just shook her head, not wanting to believe the cackles reverberating in her ears. Perhaps this was all a bad dream like before. "That voice…it can't be…" Perhaps it was a nightmare.

Or perhaps it was…_Vincenzio_.

_But_… Misty swore on her life. …_He's DEAD!_

…_Right?_

"Run…run…RUN! Noo-where…to…hide…ahahahahahahhaaahha!"

"What the-?" James gasped, attempting to keep his breathing calm as the smoke billowed in this area. His group had to be relatively close to the K-P lab, if not a few floors away. But, "What the- who the hell's there?" James called out, undergoing brief coughing fits credited to the smoke. The area's surroundings were hazy, driving James to grab Misty's arm and pull her behind his back for security. Somebody was nearby, lurking in smoky shadows, and that somebody was laughing devilishly. James did not consider such a good sign. Although smoky visibility would lower his aim, James still gripped his rifle and was ready to shoot. "Show yourself!"

In a way, Misty almost wished James had not made that request. Not a second later, the cackling culprit 'showed himself.' Mimicking Acheron Memorial, the mad scientist once again emerged from the shadows, bearing crazed dark eyes that seemed dead-set on Misty for some perverted reason. The redhead found herself absentmindedly leaning closer into James' back. Yes, she was scared. More specifically, Misty was not relishing the chance to have a rerun of what happened the last time she met Dr. Nicolas Vincenzio. A part of Misty wanted to pummel that wacko bastard into the ground, while the other half of Misty just wanted to run. Was she being cowardly?

No…running would not be cowardly. It was damn obvious that running would be in Misty's, James', and Meowth's best favors.

"Heh…heh…hehehehhh…wel-coome…hehehehhehhehh…"

Vincenzio was never an eloquent speaker for Misty's standards. However, the way the man currently talked was different. The scientist's voice was deeper, choppier, and plain bizarre. He sounded as though he aged ten extra years since Misty last saw him, and he did not seem to be the same man Misty knew.

Much to her horrified shock, as the doctor finally cut through the smoke and fully unveiled himself, Misty knew Vincenzio was _not_ the same man from the hospital.

The redhead girl was not the only soul to hold onto James for protection. Meowth kept shaking his head, praying not to see anymore as the 'doctor' laughed and drew closer. "W-what da hell is dat'?" the cat screamed, unintentionally digging claws into the shaking James. The cat's fur was soaked in cold sweat, beads dripping off Meowth's vibrating form. The talking Pokemon was amazed his heart never exploded after seeing this man…_beast_…romping near.

"Heh…heh…yessss…I am…doc-ttor…Nii-co-lass…Vin-cen-zii-o…" the madman slurred, before sluggishly staggering closer and closer to his young audience. Feet shuffled, scraping the cement floors as Vincenzio's image became clearer, 'too' clear.

None of this moment made any sense to Misty. She killed Vincenzio in Acheron Memorial! So how in Heaven or Hell could this beast in Vincenzio's skin be stomping towards her? Surely, this fiend with bulging muscles bursting from a ragged laboratory suit was not Vincenzio. This hairless freak with a perpetually agape jaw leaking blood was not human. The monster's build was too large for frail Vincenzio. Slacks had been ripped to their knees, unable to contain the beast's bulk. Blood squirted out of his pale purple skin's holes, spraying the ground Vincenzio walked. The madman's shirt was absent. Flaps of his torn, crimson-stained lab coat meagerly covered his unnaturally muscular chest. His neck was lost amidst the beast's swollen muscles, preventing the freak from turning its head side to side. Surely, this monstrosity before Misty's eyes was the classic embodiment of "all brawn, no brains."

Misty wanted to burry her face into James' back like Togepi did to her chest. The girl's said chest was sweaty, heaving to hyperventilating levels. Vincenzio always scared the crap out of Misty, but never to this gross extent. _How…how can this be? _The redhead was not proud to admit it, but she killed that lunatic! Vincenzio was dead! DEAD!

"Hehehaa_arrrroarr_!"

As the cackles turned into blood-spattering snarls, Misty knew better.

Yes. Dr. Vincenzio was indeed dead…as dead as the rest of Acheron City's infectees and bioweapons.

"…_The…chief of police…foolish man…infected himself out of spite…but…it's not a 'bad' idea…heheh…" _Misty had already seen a moment like this before, back at the Acheron Police Department. Chief Ulisse infected himself, and then started mutating into something…gross. By the same token, Vincenzio infected himself with L-Ject-equivalent levels of the Acheron virus. The L-Ject was capable of awakening Khimaira, and bestowing unimaginable mutations upon its hosts. If Nina had not gotten Misty and Ash out of the A.P.D. in time, Ulisse would have probably undergone the same metamorphosis as the madman standing before Misty's mortified eyes.

In retrospect, this moment should not have surprised Misty. "Shit."

James heard Misty's cuss, and it was the perfect cue for to snap him out of his horror stupor and pull the trigger. The assault rifle immediately unloaded a _tattttatatttatttta!_ orchestra, shredding the mutant Vincenzio's chest. Bits and pieces of bloody flesh and bone rained down upon the casing-littered floor. Mutant Vincenzio's rotten organs popped like balloons pierced with throwing darts. Sprays of bullets chiseled through the man's rusty ribcage, exposing and obliterating his sans-beating heart. Innards slapped against the floor in sloppy maroon heaps, squishy underneath Vincenzio's feet that had literally become too big for his own shoes.

Unsurprisingly, the beast never stopped advancing forward. In fact, Vincenzio's strides became quicker, and his mocking snarls became more feral. From the mutant's mouth, it was impossible to differentiate between a laugh and a battle cry. "Heharrroaaarrr!"

_Click._

The assault rifle's magazine clicked empty, causing James to stifle a curse. He had extra ammo wrapped around his waist, but the attacks did not seem to work against Vincenzio, anyway. What was the next option? Use Victreebell and Weezing? _Battle_?

"_WARNING! Self-destruct sanitation sequence commences in thirteen minutes. All personnel are to evacuate…"_

"We're wasting time!" hollered James over the noise of the alarms, warnings, and the biohazard freak in close proximity. James had no idea what in God's name was going on anymore. He did not know why the Valhalla base underwent a fire or biohazard leak, nor did he understand why he was minutes away from being blown to bits. All James did know was that he needed to get Jessie, Misty, and Meowth out of this hellhole once and for all.

Fortunately, James had just the trick to eliminate, or at least divert, this looming monster away. James never told Jessie or Meowth about the 'other' weapon he tucked into his back pocket. It was a small weapon, but it was very powerful and a perfect last resort.

Slinging his rifle over his shoulder, James pulled out the small weapon, causing Meowth and Misty's eyes to widen at James' scheme. Meowth and Misty assumed James might use the rocket launcher, but James was reserving that for Khimaira. True, James did not know if this beast standing before him was indeed Khimaira. However, James had to admit, though this monster was powerful, it was nowhere near as powerful as the Khimaira rumors claimed. If this mutated man-monster was really Khimaira, James felt disappointed.

Nevertheless, the violet-haired ex-Rocket took advantage of his former thieving. James had stolen the small 'box' in his hand from the weapon's room. Of course, only James knew that handheld 'box' was most certainly not just a box for jewelry or money. Quite the contrary, James dubbed this 'box' a better weapon than his rifle. He set it on the ground nearest Vincenzio, and flipped the switch. When a little red light blinked and beeped, then James grabbed Misty and Meowth's arms.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

"Run as FAST AS YOU CAN!"

Not given the opportunity to object, Misty and Meowth found themselves pumping their weary legs. They were practically flying as James dragged them down past Vincenzio, running and knowing their life depended on it. The bulky bioweapon might have been resilient, but he certainly could not move fast enough to catch the fleeing trio. Vincenzio garbled an amused snort, before peering down at the little beeping present James left. _Flashing red light…beeping…so pretty._

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Somehow, in the farthest recesses of Vincenzio's rotted mind, he knew what was that 'box.'

_Beep…beep…beep…_

C4.

_Beep…beep…beeeeeeep…_

In his mindless state, Vincenzio found the compact bomb to be hilarious. "Hehehehehehehahahah_ahahahahaha_!"

_BOOM!_

James had just yanked Misty and Meowth around a corner before the trio careened into the vibrating floor. Fire-created smoke mixed with explosive-created smoke, choking the survivors sprawled across the floor. Minutely shaken by the small explosion, it took a moment for James to pull himself to his feet. He needed to rest, regain himself, and gravity seemed to push him right back onto the ground. Alas, there was no way of knowing if the C4 did its job. Frankly, James was not scrambling to his feet to ensure the monster was destroyed. He had to find Jessie immediately, and then escape this crazy base.

"Mis-ty. Me-owth," James' voice rasped, fighting back smoke-induced gags and tears. He was still trembling from the aftershock, and his body was fighting his intentions of standing, but James remained steadfast. He could keep moving for Jessie and the others' sakes. Giving Misty and Meowth each a hand, James pulled them to their feet. Everybody wobbled unsteadily, leaning on the nearest wall for support before maintaining equilibrium. They certainly could not stay in one place for too long. The countdown was under thirteen minutes. There was too much to do and not enough time to do everything. "C-come' on. We have to hurry."

Misty's ears were still ringing, never expecting James to have been carrying a compact bomb. The details never mattered, of course. As long as Vincenzio was dead, _really _dead, Misty was satisfied. Holding a weepy, terrified Togepi to her heart, the redhead regained her balance, exchanging a glance with the shaky Meowth, before nodding to James. "You're right. Let's find Jessie and get outta' this Goddamned base once and for all."

* * *

08:47 A.M.

"_WARNING! Self-destruct sanitation sequence commences in twelve minutes. All personnel are to evacuate…"_

Giovanni knew every Rocket base perfectly, since he was the mastermind who designed every floor. More than ever, he was grateful to have built emergency passages in the event of dire situations such as this. Without running through hallways like some lab rat, the boss finagled his way to higher levels. Surely, he would need to escape before the Valhalla base self-destructed.

Therein laid the problem. Snarling as he ran, the suit-clad brunette cursed every god for this day. "Who the hell initiated the self-destruct mode?" Only the boss and high-ranked agents knew the codes to detonate Rocket base fail-safes. To say Giovanni was furious was an understatement. Already, his plans for Khimaira fell apart, and now he was facing the potential of losing all of his finest work!

Knowing he would certainly deal with the culprits later, Giovanni ran through the nearest lab used for rehabilitation and surgery. He did hear an explosion in the lower levels, most likely due to the fire in Khimaira's lab. Giovanni did not care. Khimaira would withstand a small explosion, and his human agents were expendable. Most Rockets had been locked inside the K-P lab, leaving Giovanni the runway to escape without umpteen people standing in his way. He needed to reach the top floor's master control room and override the countdown. Khimaira may not have been obedient, but she was still too important to lose just minutes after her birth! Small explosions would not harm Khimaira, but an explosion powerful enough to destroy a base as massive as Valhalla's could do the honors. Giovanni was not about to lose Khimaira, or lose control. He was the boss and he was so ridiculously close to fulfilling his greatest triumph. Nobody would stop him! Nobody!

Except…

_Bang!_

Before he could even blink, Giovanni found himself on his knees, a position he did not commonly undertake. Blinking in surprise, his eyes widened in shock to see wet redness pooling from his bullet-embedded right knee. Choking, the boss' eyes narrowed venomously as he heard footsteps approach him, meeting his head with the barrel of a baretta.

"So sorry to do this, boss," Giovanni's blonde bitch teased darkly, reveling over the opportunity to level her gun into her boss' face. Narrowing purple eyes, Cassidy arrogantly huffed "But Butch and I figured it'd be better if we punished you before _you_ punished _us_. Survival of the fittest."

Her cocky smirk, her cocky voice, and her cocky everything broiled Giovanni's rage. "You dare defy me?" the boss blasted, though his threats did not sound convincing thanks to the obvious pain plaguing his injury. Nevertheless, pain never stopped Giovanni from maintaining his self-proclaimed authority. Reaching for his gun, the boss roared louder than Khimaira. "Consider yourselves as good as dead!"

Cassidy was one step ahead of her flustered boss, sniping his same leg and doubling the pain. The Colt fell out of Giovanni's hands, and Cassidy kicked it away as the man she once worshiped doubled over in moaning agony. That would teach Giovanni not to insult Cassidy's overblown pride. _Truly poetic justice._

Butch was feeling pretty good about himself, too. Rolling his eyes, the teal-haired man shrugged carelessly. _Consider ourselves dead? _"Yeah. Likewise, Boss." As long as Giovanni was taken out of the picture, there was no need for concern. Giovanni had no successors, something Madam Boss could boast over her son. She had far greater foresight than Giovanni. With the boss no longer a threat, Butch motioned for Cassidy to leave and follow. The two agents had the Ject samples they needed to satisfy their greed. Besides, if the dark Rockets did not hurry, they may not make it out of the Valhalla base in time.

Butch's urgency was not induced by the countdown, either. He and Cassidy were well aware of the crazy thing they did in Tentagator's lab. _Hehehe…boy, won't the boss be surprised._

"Code: V-K-P-Six-Six-Six-G-V," raspy Butch recited, more for Giovanni's benefit than Cassidy's. "'Valhalla Khimaira Project,' Lab number '999' upside-down numerals, ending with your initials for 'Giovanni Vincenzio.' Believe me, Boss, your self-destruct code wasn't hard to figure out…though you already _told_ us 'high-ranking' agents about it, anyway, _didn't_ you?"

Realizing what Butch was implying, the bleeding Giovanni cursed a bellowing, "Damn you!"

Cassidy and Butch just exchanged victorious smirks before walking and never looking back.

"Suck on that, Giovanni."

* * *

08:48 A.M.

Jessie's chest heaved and her clothes stuck to her sweat-soaked body. She was quite literally left in the fiery bowls of Hell. Thank God the smoke was not overly overwhelming, due to poor air circulation. The suffocated flames could not breathe any better than Jessie, minimizing smoke and firepower for a short while. Alas, this tiny saving grace would not last forever. No escape, all Jessie could do was continuously dodge the rioting Khimaira. The golden beast shimmered like a haunting beauty as the flames reflected against her shiny body. Perhaps Jessie was just losing the battle with her composure, but she actually thought Khimaira looked beautiful.

Khimaira had enjoyed toying with Jessie and Arbok. Else, the golden monster would have already bombed her way out of the K-P lab and found something more amusing. For Ject bioweapons, their omnipotence was encoded into their DNA. They instinctively knew they were almighty and had no rivals. Yet, on the rare opportunities when a Ject bioweapon met a formidable opponent, the monster was curious like child. How was it that a mere human and snake could elude Khimaira for so long? It was fascinating, it gave Khimaira a challenge, and the beast almost felt giddy.

Undoubtedly, the blood of this impressive woman and snake would be delectable.

Jessie found her way back to the lab's door, foolishly wishing it would open. After Giovanni left, Arbok tried Acid, but as Jessie expected the weak attack was to no avail. The door was flameproof, never mind acid-proof. She had tried to pick the lock, but it was to no avail with Khimaira loose. The woman suspected her paranoid boss used a deadbolt, anyway, or worse; a deadbolt with an electronic override code. The ex-Rocket would need more than hairpins to break such a sophisticated locking mechanism. Jessie attempted to lure Khimaira into accidentally bashing the door, or at least blow open a wall for Jessie to escape. Too bad Giovanni built his bioweapons with brains. Khimaira was light-years ahead of Tentagator. She did not brashly bomb through walls. She _studied_ her opponents. She _predicted_ where the enemies would flee. She was everything Nina's boyfriend predicted.

It was a damn miracle Jessie and Arbok were still alive, though the same could not be said for the rest of the K-P Rockets. All around Jessie were smoky heaps of carcasses, burning Jessie's nose raw. The redhead had already gagged a few times, though by now she honestly could not smell anymore. Fortunately, Jessie took advantage of the dead Rocket's unused guns, but the bullets were futile against Khimaira. Jessie never found her grenade launcher in the chaos, but she had a sinking suspicion it probably would not help anymore. Arbok's attacks were gallant, but did not improve the situation. The fires were becoming more intolerable, spreading and only leaving Jessie and Arbok with a small space by the door. If Khimaira attacked again, there would be nowhere to run. It was either die via Khimaira's claws, or risk getting burned alive.

Exhausted for so many reasons, Jessie leaned against the door, gasping for more breathable oxygen. Eyes watered profusely. Her chest rose and fell unhealthily, and her throat coughed dry gags. As Khimaira loomed a short distance away, Jessie knew what the monster was doing. The clever Chimera was studying Jessie and Arbok, waiting for _Jessie_ to make the next move. _Giovanni really outdid himself this time._

But Jessie was still too stubborn to roll over and die. There was a saving grace in knowing Khimaira was still in the K-P lab. Such meant that the bioweapon was not chasing James, Meowth, and Misty. If those three survived, Jessie would be happy. Nevertheless, that did not mean Jessie was about to die just yet. However, Jessie heard the self-destruction countdown, and she knew if she could keep Khimaira in Lab #999 for just a few more minutes…

Discreetly, Jessie's hand fell to her heaving chest. Her shirt was soaked through, perfectly adhering to Jessie's skin and revealing every fine curve of her body. The redhead could not help but choke a hoarse chuckle. If this situation were different with James, Jessie had a feeling he would enjoy seeing her skin-tight clothes, suggesting lewd curves, recesses, and protrusions of the woman's upper body. Hell, Jessie's hand even found its way to the sweaty valley between her breasts, which was ordinarily James' territory. She had to smile. _If only James were here._

Then again, if James were here, he would have most certainly discovered the 'other' weapon Jessie had hidden underneath her shirt. With Khimaira waiting for the kill, now would be a good time to use that 'secret' weapon of Jessie's.

But…

"Jessie! Open the door!"

Her back felt the tremors caused by the pounding against the opposite side of the door. Blinking out of her semi-heat stroke, Jessie peered over her shoulder, seeing nothing but the metal door but knowing who was behind it. As loudly as her dry voice allowed, Jessie rasped "James!" she almost cried, before coughing on the lab's smoke. "I c-can't! The boss locked it!"

There was another pound against the door: a single punch coordinated with a muffled "That son of a _bitch_!"

Another noise came from the other side of the door, more of a soft knock than a pound this time. "Don't worry, Jess!" she barely heard Meowth call over the noise. "We'll find da' key and come back for ya!"

If only it were that easy. James and Meowth did not even realize the ginormous beast waiting on the other side of the door! The worst part was that Khimaira seemed to have noticed the newcomers, pricking ears and slyly listening. Jessie did not know if the giantess understood human language. But surely Khimaira was smart enough to realize "fresh meat" was outside that door.

Thus, Jessie swallowed a gulp of smoky air, struggling to keep herself composed for what she was about to do. She would maintain her typical character throughout. Stubbornness was Jessie's style, after all. "Are you insane?" she complained incredulously, to the best of her abilities. Yes. Jessie always was a wonderful actress. "Did you not hear the announcement? You'll never make it!"

Brief silence permeated from the door's other side. Jessie knew she spoke the truth. There was no way James and Meowth could find Giovanni, retrieve the key, come all the way back for Jessie, and then get themselves out of the Valhalla base. The clock was ticking too fast, and there was not enough time. One person could not have, and could not do, everything. Jessie could only hope James and Meowth managed to get Misty someplace safe. Jessie was flattered to know James and Meowth returned for her sake. Yet, she was going to be furious to know her bonehead partners dragged Misty along for the ride.

_Misty…_

After seeing what Jessie saw at Acheron Memorial Hospital, the redhead ex-Rocket sent her sympathies to the little girl. Misty suffered enough, as did they all. This nightmare needed to end, and if Jessie could help do just that…

_So be it._

Jessie wondered if these were the thoughts Nina pondered when she stayed behind in the chemical plant. _That damn cop…damn crazy cop…damn crazy…selfless…Nina._

"Go on without me."

Silence again, though different than the last. It was an awkward, painful silence that tore though Jessie like a sword. If only silence that powerful could break down walls. Then Jessie could run into the arms she desperately craved.

Jessie was not even sure if James could hear her through the noise and thick door. Fortunately, speaking into the heart was always the loudest means of communication. "James…to be honest…" the redhead choked, resting her head against the door, wishing it were James' shoulder or chest. She liked that feeling of pressing her ear to his chest, counting his heartbeats until Jessie fell asleep. Her favorite lullaby. "I still believe…I was meant to die back in Acheron."

"Goddammit, Jessie! You were supposed to _live_! Ash and I wanted you to!"

Misty was there after all. If this moment happened at another time, Jessie would unleash a hissy-fit-style lecture on James and Meowth's incompetence. Jessie still was not pleased to know Misty was right outside the door, especially since Khimaira was a few feet away…creeping closer. _Dammit_. The beast was getting tired of waiting. More than ever, Jessie had to hurry.

"Yeah…live _up to this point_," contradicted Jessie, never giving the trio a chance to prove her wrong. As her fingers grazed the secret weapon strapped to her chest, Jessie's lips curled higher. Her smile was watery. "I think…I think I finally understand that cop. Why she did all that crazy shit for us. I never really understood Nina, or even liked her, but now…I understand why she gave her life for us." No longer could Jessie tell if liquids falling down her cheeks were due to the smoke, or… "There really is no greater love…well, heh, next to _you_, James."

"J-Jessie…"

She heard him falter. Now was a bad time for sentimentalities, too, because Jessie knew she was handing the torch to James. The leader would not have done so if Jessie truly doubted James' dependability, either.

"Run like hell, as fast as you can. Don't look back," Jessie advised, before finally turning her teary sapphire eyes to face the lurking demon inviting her to Hell. Then again, considering the corpse-filled inferno Jessie found herself inside, and also considering the fact that she survived Acheron City, she doubted Hell could be any scarier. "_This _is the reason why I survived Acheron, so let's not waste it."

"Jessie!"

"Jess!"

"_Jessie_!"

They were all pounding against the door, screaming for the crazy woman to reconsider. Surely, there was enough time to save Jessie? _Heh, if only_. Now Jessie knew what Nina felt as she pulled away from the door, sandwiched between life and death, fear and bravery, guilt and happiness, and love and…

…Come to think of it, the last option was the dominant emotion Jessie felt at this given moment.

Arbok was by her side, scared and teary-eyed, but willing to march to the guillotine with its beloved master. Briefly, Jessie's wet fingers stroked the jawbone of her beloved first Pokemon, silently thanking the cobra for everything. And then there was always Wobbuffet, still slumbering in its Pokeball and oblivious to the outside world. Jessie would not wish any other fate on her blue blob. After its selfless acts, Wobbuffet deserved a peaceful, painless end. Drawing the Psychic Type's Pokeball with one hand, Jessie pressed Wobbuffet's capsule to her chest, smirking sweetly. _Sweet dreams, my favorite little pain in the ass._

"Arbok, Wobbuffet…don't be scared," Jessie whispered, unsure if either even heard her. It did not matter. As Khimaira's shadow casted itself over her, Jessie's other hand lingered to her chest. Wobbuffet's Pokeball was over her heart, while her other hand rested in the middle of her bosom. She could feel the hard angles and surface of the device she strapped to her chest: small, handheld…box-like…

James was not the only ex-Rocket who snuck a C4 from the weapon's room.

Jessie's finger twitched nervously as she flipped the switch, red light blinking through her shirt's material.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

"This is what I should do…"

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Arbok drew close, affectionately coiling around its red-haired trainer. The embrace was not as satisfying as James'. Nevertheless, as Jessie closed her eyes, her throbbing heart was eternally appreciative.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

"This is what you'd want me to do…"

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Jessie felt Khimaira's warm breath, steamier than the K-P lab's blaze.

_Beep…beep…beeeeeep…_

"Are you proud of me…?"

Strangely, Jessie could have sworn she felt someone else embrace her; not Arbok, not James, but…

"…Mom?"

* * *

James felt the ground shake. He so desperately wished some omnipotent, benevolent deity would enable the ground to open and swallow him whole. Alas, the fantasy never came true. Instead, the violet-haired young man threw himself over Misty and Meowth, the trio literally flying the moment they heard…

_BOOM!_

The survivors kissed the ground once again, none of them eager to jump to their feet like last time. Nearby debris billowed in smoke, all coming from down the hall whence they came. Tired and achy from the outside in, James wanted to just burry himself into the ground. But he had a duty to do for the smaller bodies he just threw himself over, the souls he had to protect.

_But…Jessie… _

James should have listened to Jessie's request of not looking back. The only thing left behind him was smoke of what was once called the K-P lab. But when he did peer over his dust-covered shoulder, everything crashed down on James like a tidal wave. It was a bone-crushing tidal wave, but it still refused to kill him and give him peace. Still alive, without his significant other, the realization provoked James to explode in a scream.

"JESSIE!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**: Well, this chapter is one helluva way to ring in the New Year (*sweatdrops*).

Yes, I purposely devoted most of this chapter to Jessie. Honestly, this is my first story that offers a significant role to Jessie. I've greatly enjoyed developing her character, especially since she's gone through such a momentous conversion thanks to this story. I've also enjoyed mentioning Miyamoto (because she's such a lovely character who doesn't get enough attention in fanfiction, or the anime). So, this chapter is for Jessie. I think she deserved to go down in a blaze of glory (no pun intended). Fear not, Misty, James, and Meowth will (obviously) get their spotlights back next time.

Well, I certainly hope everybody enjoyed their holidays and had a happy New Year! So, now that I'm also on Jessie fans' shitlists, you're welcomed to review and lemmie know if this episode was worth the wait. Seriously, thanks so very much for your continuous patience and support of this story. It's no exaggeration to say I've been burning the midnight oil to make this fic's ending as good as it can possibly be. Faithful readers are worth the effort. ^_^


	17. The Dawn of Khimaira

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, _Resident Evil / Biohazard_, or _Batman_.

**COMMENTS**: Hey, see that pretty little "Complete" up above? See? YES! And the world screams "FINALLY!!" Nope, I'm not accidentally bullshitting readers again. THIS IS IT!! Done, fin, and _about damn time_, too! Welcome to the final episode of "Carnage Necropolis"! (Oh, and what's with Ch.18? It's just an epilogue. It's shorter, and I didn't see the point in making readers wait a whole extra week for it. You guys deserve a double-posting for this fic's finale. For all intents and purposes, Ch.17 is the very last showdown/boss fight/etc., and Ch.18 just follows it up. No biggie).

Also, I want to sincerely apologize for this story's sluggish updates lately. Not only did CN become my biggest challenge to write, but life has been obnoxiously getting in my way for the past few months (especially recently). I won't bore you with my personal life, but the point is I thank readers very much for being patient and tolerant of me and my updating. I can only hope this finale will be worth the waiting.

And yes, I'm still undergoing page-formatting issues, so I'm once again asking nicely for readers to bear with any possible spacing glitches.

What a surprise! A LONG chapter! Well, this is the ending, so I guess lengthiness was to be expected (I mean really, is a lengthy size any surprise by _now_?!). With that, I sincerely hope you enjoy!

* **Content Disclaimer**: Gory violence and nastiness ahead, folks. This is it: the final CN showdown, and it's not gonna' be pretty. For the last time: reader discretion is advised (after this, won't you be relieved to know you won't have to keep reading these annoying disclaimers?).

**

* * *

**

CARNAGE NECROPOLIS

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**FILE #017: "The Dawn of Khimaira"**

_You were wrong._

"_James…to be honest…I still believe…I was meant to die back in Acheron."_

_You were wrong, Jessie. So wrong._

_If you bothered to open your eyes…if you stopped beating yourself up…if you stopped being so Goddamned stubborn…!_

…_If you did any of that, you would've realized…you were meant to live._

"_You have your choice of accepting the twerp's vaccine or not. But if you don't take it, then my choice will be finding another vaccine."_

_I never lied, Jessie. Even if…even if you were NOT meant to live…I wanted you to live. I would've found a way to keep you alive…even if…even if it meant I had to take the fall instead of you._

_But now…_

"_There really is no greater love…well, heh, next to you, James."_

_You were wrong there, too, Jess. A person who gives their life for another…there is no greater love. YOU are that love, Jessie. Not me._

_I'm a coward who let you die._

_But…_

"_Get Misty out of this hellhole. She's suffered enough. Now's not the time to chicken out. Promise?"_

"…_Okay. Don't worry, you can count on me, Jessie."_

_But…I swear on my life…I'll keep my promise. I won't let you die in vain, Jess. I lost you, but…I haven't lost everything. And…I'm not the only person hurting here._

_Meowth…Misty…_

"_Rememba', yous still got Jess, Jim, and da rest of us, too! We ain't much, but we wouldn't be stickin' our necks out for ya if we didn't care."_

_Nobody will take your place, Jessie. I know nobody will take Brock's, Pikachu's, or Ash's places, too._

"_We're not trying to replace them, either. But still, just know you're always welcomed in our group. We'll take care of you."_

_I'm sure you're waiting for me, Jessie. We've only got a few more minutes left before all of this will be over. And why wait? I've got a gun in my hand, after all…_

_But, while I'm sure you're waiting for me, I also know you'll be ripshit if I join you on account of breaking my promise. So don't worry. This ammo has its reservations, but not for my head, however tempting it may be. If I don't get outta' here soon, I won't have to worry about killing myself, will I?_

_I wonder…if you're with the twerps…Ash and Brock, I mean. Are all of you watching us right now, rooting for us to get up and run? Waiting for us?_

_Well, don't worry. We'll survive. I'll make sure of it…one way or another._

_Tell the boys they don't have to worry about Misty. I'll protect her._

_I'm not going to worry about what-ifs. There's no time. I can't even afford to cry much for you, Jess, but I know you'll understand. Knowing you, heh, you'd tell me "James, if you don't get your ass outta' there this instant, I'll GIVE you a reason to cry!"_

_Dammit…I already miss you, Jessie._

_But…I can do this. You'd WANT me to do this. That's motivation enough._

_We'll get through this._

08:50 A.M.

"_WARNING! WARNING! Self-destruct biohazard sanitation sequence commences in ten minutes. All personnel are to evacuate immediately. I repeat…"_

There was no time to grieve, even if the life that was just lost deserved to be mourned. Such was not because the escapees were heartless. Quite the contrary, each survivor shed quiet, not silent, tears for the sacrificial Jessie. _Sacrifice_. Far too many friends died by that same fate. To be frank, James, Misty, and Meowth had their fill of sacrificing loved ones. Unfortunately, nobody in the remaining trio could stop, fall to their knees, and sob into their hands. It was not on account of heartlessness, or a belief that Jessie was unworthy, or even because the escapees had no more tears to shed.

It was because stomping _clack, clack, clack_ of a gigantic shadow emerged from the crimson inferno of the K-P lab.

It was because there were only ten minutes left before James, Meowth, and Misty would be joining Jessie, Brock, Pikachu, and Ash. In a handful's worth of hourglass sand, the ragtag trio was nearing the threshold of dying horribly. If James, Misty, and Meowth failed to escape, the Valhalla underground Rocket base would become everyone's tomb.

It was because James wiped away his tears. He hurriedly reloaded his rifle with the last of his ammunition, vowing to make each bullet count. Thereafter, he dragged a weepy Misty and Meowth to their feet. As fast as possible, the tiny group fled, leaping up countless flights of staircases. All were scared of dying, scared of whatever was chasing them, and scared of whatever was waiting for them up ahead.

It was because…

…No. Come to think of it, their refusal to grieve Jessie was not because of any of those aforementioned reasons. It was because the trio would survive. Then they could end this nightmare, expose Team Rocket, and then finally grieve the fallen in a more suitable manner.

They _would_ survive, and there was no room for hesitation or doubt.

_We'll get through this. I know it._

* * *

08:51 A.M.

"_Papa! P-Papa! Don't let…Charmander d-die! P-PLEASE!! Bring it back!"_

"_I…I'm sorry, Gian. Listen to me carefully. Charmander's wounds were too severe. There's nothing Nurse Joy or I can do. I'm truly sorry, son…but Charmander was already dead when you brought him to us."_

"_No…no! N-no! NOOO!!!"_

"_Shhh. Shhhh. I know, son. It hurts. Believe me when I say I did everything I could to save Charmander."_

"…_N-No you di-dn't!"_

"_Yes I did."_

"_NO YOU DIDN'T!! It's…i-it's YOUR fault Char-mander's d-d-dead!!"_

"_Gian!"_

"_NO!! You l-let Charmander die! It's y-your fault! I h-hate YOU! I HATE YOU!!"_

Yes. This was all Nicolas Vincenzio's fault. _He _let Charmander die, and thereafter developed the Khimaira-Jects to undo his mistake. Over forty years later, _he _caused the viral outbreak that obliterated Acheron City. It was all _his_ fault.

Surely, this mess was not _Giovanni_'s fault…so the Rocket boss ignorantly told himself.

The boss had to hurry. The Valhalla base would not stand for much longer. Furthermore, Giovanni knew the authorities were bound to make their presences known in the near future. The Pokemon League had been riding his ass for years, waiting like scavengers for the perfect opening to hit Team Rocket where it hurt. Tauris and Nina were thorns in Giovanni's side, but they were not brainless. Plus, both agents' cover-ups were with the Valhalla Police Department. The precinct was bound to send backup in the event it took Nina and Tauris too long to report or return.

_Dammit_… Giovanni could almost hear the government's bloodhounds heading his way.

_Hurry…hurry…_

He heard more explosions from the lower labs, though they were not part of the self-destruct bombs. After all, if the self-destruct bombs were activated, Giovanni would no longer be breathing. The brunette had less than ten minutes to reach the master control room to override the system. Aside those bastards Butch and Cassidy, whom Giovanni swore would pay for their betrayal, there were no other Rockets or obstacles before him. Khimaira, the Valhalla scientists, Jessie…everyone else was behind Giovanni, far below in the fiery bowls of this base. There was little stopping the boss from reaching the control room.

…Except his injury, of course.

Blood spilt everywhere, trailing crimson as the once-proud boss dragged his limp right leg. Propping himself up on gurneys and equipment in the base's surgical ward, Giovanni bit his tongue. His knee exploded in pain via the tiniest applied pressure. Having been shot in the same place twice, Giovanni knew his kneecap was shattered beyond repair. But at least only "one" leg was damaged. Heavens knew Giovanni possessed the finances to replace one lost limb. There was no time for Giovanni to try and bandage himself. Losing a leg would be a small price to pay, instead of losing Khimaira, or losing his life. For once, the greedy boss counted his losses, and his blessings.

The overhead lights were beginning to flicker thanks to the earlier explosions. Between his substantial blood loss and the dizzying flickers, Giovanni found himself struggling with far more than just pain and balance. If he were not careful, he would lose consciousness, and if that happened he would be as good as dead. _No_. He would survive. He had to survive! Giovanni knew this little "episode" was merely a temporary setback. Once he reached the control room, stopped the detonation, and regained control of Khimaira, all would be right with the world.

"This is-s…" the man coughed, briefly gagging on phlegm and blood before grunting furiously. Giovanni damned everything at this moment; damned Vincenzio, damned Butch and Cassidy, damned the world…just never damning _himself_, of course. "…Your f-fault…bastard…father…" He knew Vincenzio was still locked in his cell, probably twittering his fingers and madly entertaining himself with his rotten brain. Once Giovanni stopped the self-destruction, he had every intention of offering Vincenzio to Khimaira. _Yes…offer the culprit…a sacrificial offering to the gold idol. To die by HIS mess' monstrosities. Poetically fitting. _That was more than enough of an incentive for Giovanni to survive this mess and give his father the death Vincenzio rightfully deserved.

_Burn in Hell, father._

The arrogantly ignorant boss never noticed…he was leaving behind a thick trail of red blood…

…And something was following that trail: something lurking in the distant shadows…something big…something…_hungry_.

_Blood…fear…flesh…_

Barely louder than a throaty garble, the shadowy demon snarled "….Grrrrarrrrgghh…"

* * *

08:52 A.M.

The escapees stuck to the emergency stairwells. Such were the most direct routes, instead of blindly running through maze-like labs as they did in the Acheron Chemical Plant. Besides, as the name implied, the stairwells were meant for the quickest emergency escape, more than appropriate for this dire situation.

_Huff…huff…_

James had no clue how gargantuan was the Team Rocket Valhalla base. He estimated it went underground for miles, and as time passed, James was starting to believe his estimations were not exaggerations. The violet-haired man never realized how ginormous the base was until he started climbing staircase after staircase. James quickly lost count of the floors he, Misty, and Meowth passed. Strangely, the trek upstairs seemed to take double the time it took to go downstairs. Of course, it was always quicker to go down than to go up.

_Huff…huff…_

Gravity was against him, weighing down James' weapons as though his rifle and rocket launcher were fifty-pound sandbags. Meowth and Misty were a few steps ahead of James, but they were not carrying heavy artillery, either. Naturally, James had no intentions of burdening them with such large weapons, either. Both the assault rifle and bazooka were bigger than Meowth, nixing the cat's handling, and Misty's hands were full with little Togepi. James was the oldest, the strongest, so he would suck it up and handle the burdens like a man. As Jessie liked to say, "The gentleman always carries the heavy baggage," though James never considered himself much of a gentleman.

The fact that Jessie continuously crept into James' thoughts did not help lighten his "emotional" baggage, either. So many factors perpetually seduced James to stop and take a break. _Sit down, rest. You deserve it. Catch your breath, grieve for your girl…it'll just take five measly minutes_. Surely, James, Misty, and Meowth could tolerate a five-minute respite.

_Yeah right._

James knew if he stopped now, he might as well accept his execution.

_Huff…huff…huff…_

One of James' gloved hands gripped the stair rail for stability. The backside of his other hand quickly wiped the sweat from James' brow. Like it or not, he knew he was slowing down. James was an active individual, but any fit person carrying two heavy weapons on his back was bound to get tired sooner or later. It did not help that the stairwell was getting progressively hotter thanks to the spreading fires down below. He and the others were desperately attempting to outrun the rising smoke, but even that was starting to catch up to James' nostrils. God only knew how many more flights of stairs were left, too. _Damn_.

_Huff…huff…huff…huff…_

"James?" he heard Misty ask, before the redhead backtracked a few steps to meet him. The girl's worrisome expression silently told James he must have looked like death warmed-over. Only now did James realize how sticky his clothes felt, and that he was huffing and puffing like a veritable steam engine. Everything around him seemed to be getting astronomically warm all of a sudden.

But the survivors could not afford to stop.

Somehow, from the deep recesses of whatever energy reserves he had left, James offered Misty a reassuring smirk. "Don't worry…" _Huff_. "…Bout' me…Misty…" _Huff_. "I'll be…fine." Though who did James think he was kidding?

_Yeah right._

Misty trusted James, even trusting him with her life, but she did not believe his words. Her disbelief was not singular, either, since Meowth looked fearful as he hopped onto Misty's shoulder. Two pairs of blue eyes blinked, the girl and cat silently worried over James' health and wellbeing. If James became too weak, he would become easy prey for an enemy. Hell, people and Pokemon were easy prey when they were in top condition, never mind when they were weak, fatigued, and vulnerable. Health and fitness never seemed to matter when it came to Ject affairs and predators. Granted, the trio only caught a glimpse of a giant 'something' stomping out of the K-P lab. However, that giant something was clearly on the loose, clearly following the escapees, and it was probably the popularly prophesized Khimaira.

If that humongous creature was indeed Team Rocket's ultimate creation, then Tauris was not kidding when he claimed Khimaira would make Tentagator look like a plushie. Hell, Misty was almost starting to miss Tentagator, "almost" being the key word. At least there was satisfaction in knowing that tentacle freak was no longer on Misty's list of things to worry about. Still, Misty's list was far from shortened.

"Maybe we should get out of this stairwell," the redhead suggested, getting an approving nod from Meowth before Misty placed a hand on James' shoulder. "Meowth and I saw an exit door up ahead. We can get off at that floor," she recalled, though not knowing where exactly that door led. "This enclosed space is getting stuffy. Even though this stairwell is the most direct route, it's probably gonna' take longer to get outta' here if we pass out. At least in a more open area, we stand a better chance of having breathable air and saving our strength," _for when we REALLY need it._

James wanted to retort, but he had to admit Misty made a valid point. If any of them passed out, it would be "game over." Besides, the upper floors were relatively vacant thanks to most Rocket agents getting trapped in the K-P lab. The trio's biggest challenge would be to ensure they did not get lost in the winding labs, else that would spell their demises, too. If was a fifty-fifty gamble: risk passing out in the stairwell, or risk getting lost in the labs. Chances were, neither route would be any quicker than the other.

"Alright…" James wearily nodded, the motion causing a few beads of sweat to drip from his violet hair. "…Let's go-"

_CRASH!! "ROOOOARRRRARRRRRRRARRRR!!!"_

Thank God James had a firm grip on the stair rail, else he would have fallen backwards down umpteen staircases. The entire stairwell shook, prompting Misty to grab onto the railing and for Meowth to latch onto the girl's shoulders. Togepi squealed unpleasantly, wanting more than anything for the echoing roars to stop bleeding its eardrums. The ruckus only amplified extra decimals via the echoing corridor, too. Misty and the others would be amazed if they did not go deaf if they survived this fiasco. Then again, deafness would probably be the least of their problems.

_CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!!_

The noise was getting louder and more destructive. Sounds of crumbling cement were unmistakable. Reminiscent of whenever Tentagator bombed through solid walls, the roaring giant was making her way through the Valhalla base. James and the others could not 'see' her, but that obviously never meant the fiend was not nearby.

"That thins' goin' through da walls…" a shaky Meowth realized. Unintentionally, the cat dug claws into Misty's bare shoulders, causing pinprick skin punctures to trickle blood. The cat's sense of hearing far surpassing Misty's and James,' Meowth could already tell the huge devil pursuing them was using whatever means necessary to reach its prey. "I hear…light bulbs poppin'…metal light fixtuz' crashin'…damn…that thin' must be goin' through ceilings, too!" That would explain how the behemoth was ascending levels.

"If the monster is as big as it looks, then that's probably not hard for it to do," Misty figured, before placing both hands on James' shoulders to help him move. "But if we hurry and get outta' here, we won't have to worry about whatever that thing is. Come' on. The exit's just a few steps up. You can make it, James," she encouraged, guiding the man up the said stairs. James was never so delighted to see a door with a red-lighted exit sign above.

Not needing to be told, Misty went to the door and jiggled the knob. When the lock resisted, she leaned forward enough for the cat on her shoulder to reach the lock. Doing what Meowth did best, the cat professionally finagled his claw into the lock, fumbled with it for a moment, until a release clicked. Between unlocking doors and hotwiring trucks, the ex-Rockets had to admit their thieving skills did come in handy during the past few hours. Once the door was unlocked, Meowth jumped off Misty and proceeded first.

Not wanting to wait any longer, James pushed himself towards the opened door, relieved to feel cooler air greet him.

In fact, the air was a tad _too_ cold.

Lately, the fates enjoyed making a mockery of the escapees' lives. When James asked for cooler, fresher air, he never asked for a friggen _freezer_! Yet lo and behold, a freezer was exactly what he, Misty, and Meowth uncovered. Before their stunned eyes was a spacious lab, looking as though it underwent a small snow squall. Everything was whitish-blue, covered in a very thin layer of crystalline frost. The entire lab, itself, was not a freezer, but it was a lab that contained freezers. However, all of the appliances were now opened, emitting frosty puffs of circulated air chilling the entire room. Overhead lights flickered irregularly, as did the electronic locks of the opened freezer doors. Every now and then, locking mechanisms randomly clicked on and off.

"The electricity…in this facility must be starting to malfunction," James deduced, closing the exit door behind him. It was not hard to regain his breath in this lab. On the other hand, James could already sense a sneeze building inside, credited to the quick temperature drop. Chalk 'pneumonia' onto the list of ailments this misadventure would induce. "All of those freezers are electronically locked. If the power's shot, the locks are useless."

Somehow, Misty felt her stomach knot after James' deduction. All around her group were heaps of frost…_heaps of frost-covered…heaps…frost-covered piles of…_

"Oh…shiiioot…"

Meowth took the words right out of Misty's mouth. Now Misty was the one huffing like a steam engine, frosty air puffing before her face as the girl realized the "heaps" surrounding the trio. Some heaps were small, others large. Some were round, others lean, but most mounds were marooned, with frosty pinks and pales.

Perfectly preserved rotten carcasses…of Pokemon…and human…_parts_.

_Oh my God._

Not one of the carcasses was whole.

Truthfully, as disgusting as the lab appeared, there was small relief in knowing none of the body parts could constitute a moveable zombie or bioweapon. A zombie needed a relatively intact body, and brain, to maneuver. Severed arms and legs, by themselves, could not move on their own. At least, Misty hoped so.

"This must be…" she suddenly realized, specifically recalling Tentagator the moment she noticed a frosty limb of what looked like a muscular man, or Machoke. As she began walking carefully through the crunchy frost, Misty pressed Togepi's face to her chest, ensuring the baby would not see the disturbing area. No doubt, Misty's teeth were not chattering due to the lab's frigid temperatures. "…W-where Team Rocket stored body parts to use in their experiments. Tentagator was made up of a bunch of Pokemon body parts. None of these bodies are whole enough to be useable. They're just _parts_, like a…'scrapheap' or something."

"Co-rrrect! We…have…a…win-ner! Give…the…giirrrl…a…prizzze! Heh…hehheheh…!"

Yelping a surprised shriek, wide-eyed Misty spun in a ninety-degree turn. She nearly tripped on the slippery floor upon seeing the abnormally muscular man. The freak suspiciously stood behind a pile of frosty fur, fur that resembled the decayed skinned hide of a Piloswine. Naturally, his twisted grin was the creepiest element of the mad scientist's features, sending chills down Misty's spine frost could not encourage. Obviously, Vincenzio had been waiting there, hiding in the shadows like he did whilst creepily following the survivors around Acheron City.

Only this time around, Vincenzio was undead. Misty knew that the moment she realized she was not just staring at Vincenzio…she was staring at a Ject-animated corpse. "Holy shit…" the girl cussed, unable to censor herself for Togepi's ears as Vincenzio's image burned into the back of Misty's mind. Already, the mad scientist scared Misty, but never to the extents as he did in a rotten, mangled mess of a body. "…D-Dr. V-_Vincenzio_?!"

"Yeeesss…heh…heheh…" Indeed, it was the cackling codger, though his voice was the only recognizable feature. The doctor's lab coat was gone, leaving the mutant clad in nothing but a ragged pair of pants shredded to his knees. Misty and the others were foolish to ever assume James' C4 obliterated Vincenzio entirely. However, the bomb did succeed in obliterating a substantial portion of Vincenzio's body. Nearly half of the man's muscular frame was _gone_. He was missing an arm and several chunks of his chest, stomach, and ribcage. Huge holes unveiled shattered ribs, missing organs, and links of intestines dangled like loose belts around his waist. Another slab of his thigh was missing as well, appearing as though a shark ripped off the meat and left only a few scraps on the bone. And, of course, Vincenzio's entire body was blood-soaked, caked in coagulated carnage and continuously leaking blood through many orifices.

But his face…his head…it was missing pieces of skull, exposing Vincenzio's literal mush for brains. Alas, his brain was obviously intact enough for him to still waltz amongst the living dead. Half of his face was missing, as the entire left profile was a charred mess. Skinless cheeks exposed jaws with missing teeth. With each bob of his unsteady head, Vincenzio's tongue lazily flopped in and out of toothless holes. He could only see out of his right eye, as the other had obviously been ruined in the C4 explosion. Now, all that remained of the man's left eye was a shriveled red grape dangling from its stem-like socket. Cartilage was commonly targeted and degenerated in infectees. Where there once was a left ear was now a fist-sized hole. Plus, where there once was a nose was now a half-nose: one nostril intact, and the other side shriveled in goo. Vincenzio's appearance more than easily put the _Batman_ villain Two-Face to shame. It took every amount of self-control for Misty to swallow the backlogged acid threatening to rocket up her throat.

Surely, the one and only reason Vincenzio was still moving was thanks to his illustrious Jects.

Meowth was suddenly wishing he still had a shoulder to clamp onto. Unfortunately, hiding behind James' or Misty's shoulders was cowardice, and the talking Pokemon was sick of being a literal scardy-cat. Besides, after surviving Acheron City, what reason was there to be afraid of this grossly deformed muscle man? In retrospect, Meowth gave himself a mental kick in the ass to get the said ass in gear. He could pull himself together for little Togepi.

"How da' hell'd you get in here?!" Meowth exclaimed to Vincenzio, doing his best to remain composed and forceful, in spite of the feline's shaking knees. "How da' hell ya even _alive_?!" Granted, Tentagator proved itself capable of surviving some incredible feats, but this mutant man was definitely not Tentagator. Meowth could only pray this guy was not 'worse' than Tentagator. "What _are_ you?!"

Misty somewhat wished Meowth kept his questions to himself, for she knew Vincenzio loved to hear himself lecture about his damned "creations." As expected, though Vincenzio was undead, he still retained a sliver of his former humanity. Too bad the one piece salvaged also happened to be the doctor's most obnoxious personality trait.

"Never…_ever_…under-estii-mate…a Ject…in-fec-tee," preached Vincenzio, shaking his head like a parent displeased over his child wetting the bed. "I can…ssmell you…miles…a-way. We who…lust for…bloood…all-ways…seek…our p-prey. With these…'en-hancced'…abi-li-ties of mmine…it not hard…to find…yoou…M-Mistyy."

Misty abhorred how Vincenzio seemed fixated with her, but she did not have time to care about his wacko obsessions. The Vincenzio pre-infection was a nutcase, and the Vincenzio post-infection was beyond mere insanity. Chief Ulisse was the next Einstein compared to Vincenzio's current state. Yet, in spite of the madman's babbles, his words did make some bizarre sense. Acheron's zombies came out of the woodwork when they targeted fresh meat, and Vincenzio was obviously no exception. With Ject enhancements, it was anyone's guess regarding Vincenzio's new abilities. Misty had already seen a sneak preview of the old man's agility and strength back at Acheron Memorial. God only knew what Vincenzio could do, now that his entire body was under the almighty L-Ject's influence.

Frankly, Misty did not give a damn.

"_WARNING! WARNING! Self-destruct biohazard sanitation sequence commences in seven minutes. All personnel are to evacuate immediately. I repeat…"_

"Stay outta' our way, Vincenzio," Misty suddenly warned, causing every male around her to blink via the girl's unexpected gall. Without warning, one of her hands clutched Togepi, whilst the other seized her handgun. The gunmetal's weight against her palm triggered bad memories, but Misty blocked them the moment they attempted to regain dominance. If Misty had any intentions of escaping, she needed to be strong.

The red-haired girl did not have time to play games with Dr. Vincenzio again. Already, her last encounter with the codger wasted enough time to cost Ash's life. Misty would be damned to let that happen again. Spying a door at the farthest end of the frozen lab, Misty leveled her gun at Vincenzio's mutilated face. Simultaneously, her voice's attention was directed to her friends. "James, Meowth, let's get the hell out of here," she ordered, not leaving room for argument before moving her legs towards the next exit.

To be expected, Misty did not get very far.

"…Why…s-so…so hur-ried…russhed?" hissed Vincenzio, before shifting his large body in Misty's direction. There was a moderate distance between the girl and mutant, but Misty already knew the infected man could move swiftly. What were the odds that Vincenzio's encounter with James' C4 slowed down the old man? Luck was never on Misty's side in the first place, so why would it start now? "Kid-ddies to-day…rush…r-ush…rush. Stop…smell…the…ro-ses…hahahroaaarrr!"

The 9mm's safety unlocked in a click. Rage bubbling inside, Misty screamed the words she wanted to yell the last time Vincenzio babbled that stupid "smell the roses" idiom. "We don't have time to smell your Goddamn roses!"

"Tooooo badd…" Vincenzio slurred, sing-songy, before grabbing onto the Piloswine carcass. For a moment, Misty, James, and Meowth tensed, waiting to see what Vincenzio might do with the frozen body, namely eat it. Eating bodies was what zombies did best, but Vincenzio was no ordinary zombie, either. Plus, the Piloswine carcass was frozen old DNA, unappetizing for a Ject infectee that craved fresh blood. With a massive cackle-roar, the man-monster heaved the bulky body, hurling it in Misty's direction. A Piloswine's body was probably heavier than Vincenzio's body, yet the Ject infectee tossed the sack of bones and flesh as though it were a pillow. Not possessing the time to shriek or shoot, Misty jumped out of the way, nearly slipping on the icy floor to regain her balance. Fortunately, she was never hit, nor did she fall.

"MISTY!!"

But when Misty's neck snapped upwards, two aquamarine eyes met one blackened hazel orb and one eyeless socket. The rotten half-face sneered down at her, casting a shadow overhead as Vincenzio made his sneaky strike. In one whisper of an unfunny joke, the mutant chuckled "…_Boo_."

Piloswine was a diversion…so Misty could run right where Vincenzio wanted her. As Vincenzio probably intended to prove, the mush-for-brains doctor was not as mindless as typical victims of the S or G-Jects. Misty was seconds away from learning the lunatic's lesson the hard way, too. _Shit!_

_Tattttatatttatttta!_

Somehow, Misty managed to jump away as blood started spraying Vincenzio's surroundings. The bioweapon's body shook as James unloaded a second barrage of rapid-fire bullets into the beast's back. Sadly, James already knew his bullets had minimal effect on Vincenzio, thanks to their last encounter.

"Yous stay away from Misty and Togepi, ya freak!"

Fortunately, James was not the only escapee to attack the muscular abomination. In the most gallant display of Pokemon wits Misty ever saw, a blur of fur streaked across Vincenzio. Large red slashes gouged the beast's bloody arm. The cat's attempt to completely slice off Vincenzio's last arm failed, but Meowth succeeded in dismembering a few fingers, which was better than nothing. Blood poured from the faucet-like openings in Vincenzio's hands, spraying white frost into red. When the beast snarled in pain and frustration, Meowth then leapt between the spasm-riddled Vincenzio and the stunned Misty. Bloodied claws fully extended, and the cat was prepared to defend Misty and Togepi if necessary. Meowth had enough of running away, and he definitely had enough of dealing with these Ject nightmares.

"Yous' two okay, Misty?" the cat called out to Misty over the racket of James' assault rifle.

Blinking, Misty was momentarily speechless over Meowth's unexpected burst of heroism. Well, considering the survivors only had seven minutes left to live, it was now or never to grow a spine. Misty never even noticed how Togepi stole a peak, purposely trying not to look at the scary monster…just look at the brave uncle Meowth.

"Thank you, Meowth," the grateful Misty nodded, while Togepi sent a silent smile.

Not accustomed to such praise, especially from the twerps, Meowth faintly blushed…before returning his attention back to more pressing matters. "Don't cela'brate just yet," the cat warned, noticing James succeeded in gaining Vincenzio's attention away from Misty and Meowth. However, the rifle-toting ex-Rocket most definitely failed in completely stopping Vincenzio, too. Meowth had no clue how much ammo James had left, but it obviously was not going to be enough to kill the muscle beast. "James! Get outta' dere' right now!"

James did not need Meowth's advice to know he was in a dire situation. Currently, James could not define the primal source of his shaking body. Either he was shaking via the violent vibrations of his rifle, or via the dread of watching some abominable Ject demon get closer, closer, and _closer_. Though he hated to admit it, James was more inclined to credit his trembling to the second option. He should have known better than to fight Ject bioweapons with guns, since they never stopped Tentagator. James' only other option was aiming for Vincenzio's head…

_Click_.

Too bad the assault rifle clicked empty again. That was James' last round of ammo, too. _Son of a bitch!_

"James! Hurry!" Misty screamed, frantically waving her arms to get James' attention. "This way!"

Vincenzio was too close for James to find an opening to escape. This never meant James was giving up. However, he knew that if he did not eliminate Vincenzio now, then this monster would continue to follow them for the duration of this trek. James did possess the means to kill Vincenzio, but…James wanted to ensure Misty and Meowth would be safe, too.

Realizing he was approaching the same crossroad Jessie ventured minutes ago, James bit his lip before bellowing. "Misty! You and Meowth get out of here NOW! I'll hold off this freak!"

Knowing where this re-run was headed, Misty and Meowth were more than eager to object. "No way!" the two blue-eyed escapees screamed in unison.

James was not asking them; he was demanding Meowth and Misty to do as he told. "GO!!"

"James, I ain't loosin' you like Jess!" Meowth swore, not even giving himself time to contemplate the sorrowful possibility of losing his other best friend. Now was not the time to get bogged down by emotions. "Ya damn idiot! Don't you go on anotha' kamikaze mission, too!"

Frankly, James was not exactly looking forward to dying by this freaks' oversized hand, either. "I never said I'd die," James retorted, though to Misty and Meowth, the violet-haired ex-Rocket sounded as though he was making a _promise_. "NOW _GO_!"

Misty and Meowth kept shaking their heads, wishing James could come to his senses. Dear God, their group's numbers had been dropping like flies ever since they set foot in Acheron City! What was the point in surviving if only one or two people and Pokemon lived?!

"_We've gotta' make sure we can get that L-Ject to the Pokemon League, or the authorities…anywhere but here!"_

Now, more than ever, Misty's survival was mandatory. Misty was not happy to admit that, either. Suddenly, her gut instincts kept probing Misty to believe she would be the last one standing come the end of this fiasco. Was exposing Team Rocket really worth the effort?

"I SAID GO, DAMMIT! HURRY!!"

Everything was a gamble. Misty no longer wanted to play this disgusting poker game anymore. She believed she played all of her cards, with nothing to gain and little left to lose. Maybe it would be in everyone's best interest if they just forfeit…

"_Misty_! Ya hoird Jimmy! _Move it_!"

"Meowth?" Blinking in surprise, the girl's depressing thoughts were eradicated as Misty noticed the cat nudging her legs to get her moving. Meowth was always impatient, but Misty was dumbstruck to know the cat was actually listening to James' crazy scheme. Surely, Meowth did not want to see another friend die, especially just a few short minutes after Jessie's demise. "Wait. What about James?!"

The cat was not going to waste time on sentimentalities, lest he loose whatever courage Meowth had left. _Of course _Meowth did not want to lose James, but "It's…it's James' choice…if he wants ta be with Jessie," the Pokemon admitted softly, cursing the prickling in his eyes before shaking his head fervently. Whiskers slapped Meowth's cheeks as a rude awakening to get his act together. "I ain't gonna' stop him, but I _am_ gonna' protect Togepi…and you, of course. So let's hurry."

One part of Misty wanted to slap the cat for being so naïve and obedient, while the other part of Misty wanted to give Meowth a hug. But it was as the wise Pokemon said: if James wanted to be with Jessie, so be it. No doubt, Jessie's death hurt James, and Misty understood the feeling of losing the object of her affection. Perhaps, when all of this was said and done, Misty could join Ash…

…_No. Ash wouldn't want that_, Misty remembered, before shaking her own head to stay focused. _He'd want me to live and end Team Rocket. That's exactly what I'm gonna' do!_

Forcing themselves to leave James behind, Misty and Meowth reluctantly ran towards the opposite exit. Looking back was not an option, even if this was most certainly the last time they would see James. Somehow, knowing Team Rocket's exposure was at the cost of many heroes' lives did not ease the pain. Still, Misty and Meowth swallowed their pain, opened the door, and just kept running.

"Heh…heh…fooo-lish man…so young. You-re…just…a _boy_…sscared."

Perhaps James was a fool to stay behind like so many other dead heroes of the Khimaira-Ject outbreaks. James knew Jessie would be pissed to know he gave up so easily…which was probably why James was _not_ giving up so easily. His rifle ammo was depleted, but James was far from unarmed. He still had Khimaira's rocket launcher, and two other 'weapons' for last resort. They were not C4s, but…

Grinning, James dropped the useless rifle, before shoving his hands into his pockets. "'Vincenzio,' wasn't it?" James recalled Misty mentioning, along with Tauris' lecture back at the chemical plant. Standing before James was the crazy geezer responsible for causing this catastrophe. How fitting that Vincenzio was now his own monster.

"Well, lemmie tell you something, '_Doctor_'," James mocked, narrowing defiant emerald eyes onto the freaky man. "Thanks to your asinine viruses, I've learned there are much scarier things in life than movie-style zombies and monsters like you. And after losing Jessie, I'm more than eager to take out my frustrations on the assholes who made this mess in the first place!"

Naturally, Vincenzio was unfazed. In fact, he looked amused. "Aaah…indig-na-tion…is it? Ven-ggeance. Yesss…a-mus-ing. I used…to seek…veen-geance, too."

"Good," James cockily nodded, starting to feel as though Jessie's haughtiness was starting to creep into his veins. James was raised to be a proper young man. Yet, he never acquired the arrogance that seemed to come standard with the rest of his snobbish rich family. Jessie was the arrogance in the former Team Rocket trio, not James. But for once in his life, James was feeling pretty confident all of a sudden. Then again, he already lost Jessie, so James did not have anything else to lose. When facing the bowels of Hell, there was nothing to fear. "Then you won't mind me finishing the job my C4 started!"

A rotten tongue licked Vincenzio's bleeding lips. "Go a-head…and try."

* * *

08:54 A.M.

She did not have time to worry about James. Misty prayed he would survive, but that was all. Given the exceptionally limited timeframe, Misty, Meowth, and Togepi could not afford to waste any more seconds. Besides, there was always a sliver of a chance that James might survive…"might" being the keyword.

Either way, the clock was ticking.

Misty's frost-covered sneakers squeaked along shiny floors as the girl stumbled through adjacent corridors. Everything was becoming a blur, and the surroundings seemed darker. More and more electricity was becoming scarce. If the lights went out completely, Misty would have no solution of finding her way out of the Valhalla base. She had no map, no flashlight, and she did not possess a Pokemon to light the way. Maybe Meowth's enhanced senses could help him see in the dark, at least see better than Misty. More importantly, it would be best if Misty and Meowth got out of the base all together, before the facility was plunged into darkness.

There was a general stairwell, and Misty and Meowth flew up the flights as fast as their tired legs permitted. Like James, stair climbing was becoming a chore for Misty and Meowth, but stopping was not an option. Two flights of stairs led to a flicker-filled corridor, littered with abandoned gurneys reminiscent of Acheron Memorial's equipment. Unwanted memories plagued Misty all over again, constantly remembering the heart-shattering tragedy that occurred in the hospital. At the moment, Misty refused to humor the overwhelming memories.

Still, Meowth's question remained "Is dis' area an infirm'ry or somethin'?" he wondered. This level was much different from the infirmary he, Jessie, and James visited upon first arriving at the Valhalla base. "It's diff'rent from da' one I saw earlia'," not wanting to recall any extra memories of Jessie and James at the moment, lest the cat fall to his knees and wail. Meowth would have time for that later.

"This equipment…" Misty trailed, noticing a few scalpels messily strewn about. "…It's surgery-based."

The talking cat blinked in minute surprise. "How'd you know?"

There was little time for explanation, but Misty kept her story brief as she and Meowth continued to sprint forward. "Once, I wanted to be a doctor. I never went to medical school, but I used to spend time at Cerulean City's main hospital. I picked up all sorts of information there, though not enough to become a doctor, of course. Still, I can tell this area is a surgical ward. Chances are, this is where Team Rocket operated on their experimental Pokemon."

"It makes sense, I guess…" Meowth shrugged. If Team Rocket experimented on Pokemon, they were bound to need labs to accommodate such experimentations. "…Or, at least as much sense as everytin' else. I just hope we don't come across any of dose' experimental Pokemon." Meowth already had a not-so-pleasant encounter with undead Pokemon in the Acheron Pokemon Center nursery.

After her own experiences fighting hospitalized zombie Pokemon, Misty absolutely agreed with her feline companion. Nodding affirmatively, the red-haired girl then accelerated her pace. "Same' here. Let's not take our sweet time in this place."

"Grrrraarrrr…"

Misty and Meowth heard the low, muffled growl. They felt undeniably jinxed throughout this fiasco. Unfortunately, with less than six minutes left before getting blown to Hell, the girl and cat did not stop moving. If they stayed put, they would die, and if they ran, the growling 'thing' would probably attack and kill them. Die or die, "living" did not seem to be an option anymore. But not wanting to know what was nearby, or what was following them, Misty and Meowth moved faster.

"Grrrrarrrrrrraarr…."

Hearts pumped harder, breaths puffed heavier, and pulses ran faster than Misty and Meowth's legs.

"Whatta' we gonna' do, Misty?" whispered Meowth, attempting to keep his voice low for multiple reasons: not to alarm Togepi, and not to alert the growling predator.

Half of Misty wanted to scream incredulously "how the hell would I know?!" But the other half of the girl drove Misty to seize Meowth's arm, pull both the cat and Togepi to her chest, and then do the only option Misty had left.

"_WARNING! WARNING! Self-destruct biohazard sanitation sequence commences in five minutes. All personnel are to evacuate immediately. I repeat…"_

The warning, the growling, and a trail of dark blood painted across the floor only doubled Misty's fears and speed.

"Run like hell!"

* * *

08:55 A.M.

"Razor Leaf!"

Vincenzio just snickered at his minor scratches.

"Vine Whip!"

Vincenzio just laughed at the painless bruises decorating his body.

"Sleep Powder!"

Vincenzio just yawned. Sadly, his yawn was not due to the sleep-inducing pixy dust. The codger was just mocking Victreebell's ridiculously vain efforts at defeating Vincenzio. "Pa…pa-thet-tic!"

Grinding teeth and balling a fist, the frustrated James desperately watched the one-sided battle between his Victreebell and Vincenzio. James knew his Pokemon were rather weak, but Vincenzio was actually ridiculing the futile Razor Leaves and Vine Whips. Muscle man did not seem to feel anything, which would probably explain how Vincenzio survived a C4 detonation. Come to think of it, James knew Pokemon were not much better weapons against legions of undead, either. Plus, he did not understand Vincenzio's particular infection via the enhanced L-Ject.

Still, this "battle" was utterly pathetic, and James had to think of some way for Victreebell to gain the upper hand. Pokemon were not ideal weapons against zombies, but then again, neither were guns and other typical weapons. Nevertheless, James did recall instances in Acheron City where Pokemon came in handy. "Victreebell! Vine Whip again! Aim for his neck this time!"

Not needing to be told twice, the oversized plant Pokemon cracked its viridian vines, torpedoed straight for the muscular monster's throat. Both Victreebell and James utilized such fatal battle tactics during their battles in the Pokemon Center NICU. Survival's procedure was as follows. Garrote the zombie's neck to the point of breakage, preferably snapping the head into decapitation. Unfortunately, Vincenzio's body was so immensely deformed that any "neck" he possessed was either degenerated, or hidden behind unnaturally burly muscle. Whatever the case, Victreebell could not identify an actual "neck" to strangle, so the Grass Type did the next best thing. Instead of launching its vines "around" Vincenzio's head, why not launch the vines "_into_" the head?

Too bad mad Vincenzio still possessed a shred of his former intelligence. Just before Victreebell's vines gouged his one good eye, Vincenzio took a mighty leap to one side. Vines slammed into the opposing wall, leaving small holes and hairline cracks where Victreebell's attack landed. Seizing the opportunity, the mutant man rolled back whence he came, grabbing the Grass Type's vines and literally _ripping _them off the plant's body. Louder than normal, Victreebell screamed, writhing in pain as the sockets originating its vines bleed profusely.

A little voice in the back of James' mind chastised himself, screaming _stop screwing around and use the Goddamn rocket launcher! What good is a weapon if you don't use it?! _But that was just the point. James did not want to use the bazooka unless absolutely positively necessary, with no questions asked. The weapon was only carrying one rocket, and James wanted that one shot to count. Better yet, he did not want to meet Khimaira in the first place and have a reason to fire the bazooka. Still, a tinier, yet more convincing, voice told James he reserved that rocket for Khimaira with a _damn good reason_. Besides, James had confidence in his beloved Pokemon's abilities. Surely, Victreebell could win.

Then again…Vincenzio just dismembered James' plant Pokemon.

The Grass Type was not the only one to shriek. "Victreebell!" James screamed, his green eyes doubling in size. Two exceptionally disturbing images plagued James' mind. One image was of Victreebell bleeding from the inside-out. Victreebell's wounds were concrete reminders of why James and the others did not want to subject their Pokemon to this nightmare, anymore than necessary. Unfortunately, with only five minutes left before meeting their demises, James knew there was no time to fear for his Pokemon's life. James was not inconsiderate of his Pokemon's wellbeing. Sadly, there just was not enough time to worry about "what-ifs" anymore…regarding Victreebell's life, or even James' life. There were only _five measly minutes left_! More than ever, this fiasco was a do-or-die situation. There would be plenty of time in the afterlife to mull over whether James' decisions were right or wrong.

Even so, James still found himself ready to vomit when he saw one "other" mental image etch itself into his mind. Beyond the bleeding Victreebell was the Vincenzio adversary. With Victreebell vine-less, that crazy mutant scientist actually shoved the Pokemon's vines into his mouth, slurping them like oversized noodles. Blood trickled out the corners of Vincenzio's mouth, before he swallowed, once more licking his lips with his grotesque tongue. "…Fresh D-N-A…de-li-ciouss…heheh."

Unable to decide to puke or scream again, James cussed instead. "Damn you!" he blasted to Vincenzio, before grabbing Victreebell's Pokeball to return the wounded Grass Type. "Victreebell, return!"

Too bad Vincenzio was still one step ahead of his clueless opponents.

Before the Pokeball's return laser fired, the genetically enhanced bioweapon attacked. With another abnormal jump, Vincenzio leapt onto the weak Victreebell, straddling the squirming plant between his large legs. A small crater was made in the cement floor that Victreebell was pummeled into. Never giving Victreebell a chance to scream, Vincenzio's muscular arm then tightened into a fist. Rudely mimicking Victreebell's silly attacks, Vincenzio launched his fist downward, straight between the Grass Pokemon's eyes. The oversized fist easily punctured both eyes, spraying Vincenzio's half-face and opened mouth with red blood and white pus. Both retched liquids danced across his tongue like white and red wine, intoxicating the Ject freak. The beast's hand was still submerged in the first-sized hole he made in Victreebell's face. Playfully wiggling his fingers amidst squishy innards, Vincenzio greedily grabbed a handful. A mighty recoil of his arm tore out of the dead plant, stuffing fresh DNA slop into Vincenzio's piggish mouth. Vincenzio intended to enjoy his first meal as a true L-Ject demon.

_Tasty._

Victreebell's demise happened so fast that James hardly noticed it happened. Vincenzio never lied when he claimed he was superior to Acheron's zombies. Not even Tentagator moved as fast as Vincenzio! Perhaps this mutant man was Khimaira after all, though James still was not entirely convinced. He did not have time to be convinced, either. The clock was ticking and Victreebell was dead. Though James felt his eyes puff with oncoming tears, if he did not possess the time to mourn Jessie, then James did not have time to grieve his fallen Pokemon. _I'm sorry_. Somehow, he had a feeling Victreebell would understand, like Jessie.

Wiping his bloodied mouth with the back of his arm, the sated Vincenzio then left Victreebell's faceless carcass. Ject bioweapons were never 'fully' sated, but Vincenzio still wanted to play with the escapees, before James ran away. Vincenzio could always return to Victreebell's body later if he craved seconds. "Heh…heheh…" he snickered, on his feet and locking one eye with James' emotion-mixed orbs. The violet-haired young man looked torn between bursting into tears and bursting into a fit of rage. Such amused Vincenzio's delirious brain.

"Fooo-lish…young man…" grimaced Vincenzio, watching James' face and anger bubble to red-hot levels. "Do you…reeally think…_you_…can stop…ME?! I am…an L-Ject…in-fec-ttee…stron-gerr than those…scrag-gly zom-bies. You stand…no chance…of de-feat-ing _me_…with such…piti-ful Poke-moon." That last comment nearly drove James over the edge, much to deranged Vincenzio's greater amusement. Curling lips, the mutant shook his head in fake sorrow for the poor, delicious, Victreebell. "How sad…for Poke-mon…to have such…_sub_-stan-dard…train-ers. Blame _your_…in-com-pett-ence for…your Poke-mon's death."

A part of James already started blaming himself for pitting Victreebell against Vincenzio, but the other part of James told him not to submit provocation. Such was what Vincenzio _wanted_, just so James would be too distracted by his grief to escape or fight. He could not afford to give up, no matter how bleak the situation appeared. _I will not back down, dammit!_ "Shut the hell up!"

James' swearing only escalated Vincenzio's cackling amusement. Tentagator had tendencies of getting cocky from time to time, too. Yet, lo and behold, the tentacle monster had been killed, or so James believed. He really did not know the details about what happened to Tentagator after the affair in Acheron Memorial. Nevertheless, if Tentagator was not "dead," it had at least been "defeated," and James knew the same possibilities had to apply to Vincenzio. Surely, Vincenzio could not be unbeatable. If any Ject bioweapon were "unbeatable," it would probably be the prophesied Khimaira.

_"ROOOOARRRRARRRRARRRR!!!"_

Speaking of the damn devil…

"Heheheheh…here c-comes…our god-dess…" Vincenzio declared as the floors and walls vibrated via very heavy stomps. James knew Tentagator's _stomp, stomp, stomp_. However, these new tremors were much heavier, nearly knocking James off his balance. The stomps also sounded like the heavy clacks of a ten-ton horse too big for its own hooves. Debris rained down from the ceiling. Lights flickered like lightning as the "goddess" could be heard bombing her way through nearby labs. Meowth's assumption had to be correct: that giant bioweapon must have been going through walls and ceilings to ascend to higher ground. Hell, Khimaira sounded loud enough to be in the _next room_!

Chances were, the lower levels' fires were spreading upwards, too, characteristic to heat and fire. The freezer lab's frost was gradually beginning to melt into drippy mush. To James, it felt as though Khimaira was quite literally "raising hell," while the entire Rocket base was "going to hell." There was nothing amusing about it, either, especially when realizing the Reaper was heading James' way.

Furthermore, if Khimaira caught up to James, there was a chance the fiend could catch up to Misty and Meowth as well.

James' hands found Weezing's Pokeball, just as his heartbeats synchronized with Khimaira's heavy clacking stomps. Now was most certainly _not _the time to battle with freaky Vincenzio. Then again, whoever said James intended to battle anymore? After all, James recalled one Acheron adventure where Pokemon did not have to 'battle,' yet the creatures still got James out of a pinch.

"Weezing! Smokescreen!"

It was Vincenzio's turn to be blindsided as the freezer area became consumed by the Poison Pokemon's black cloud. Not needing to worry about smoke inhalation damaging his already-rotten lungs, Vincenzio just smirked as James and Weezing vanished like ninjas. Mirroring Tentagator's truck chase, James wasted no time in escaping over the veil of darkness. He covered his mouth and nose, stifling coughs that could easily reveal the ex-Rocket's position. Sadly, though Vincenzio could not see James, James could not see Vincenzio, either. Taking risky chances came standard throughout the last twelve hours.

Vincenzio did not bother to give chase. His one eye failed to see James, but the bioweapon could smell fresh DNA amidst smoke. James was a fool if he believed he could escape via a cheap trick. However, instead of personally punishing James, Vincenzio got a better idea, decided to stand aside…and let _Khimaira_ do the honors.

_Clack…stomp…clack…stomp stomp…clack…STOMP STOMP STOMP…_

Madam Boss and Giovanni's pretty little princess might have been fashionably late, but Vincenzio knew she would not disappoint. Khimaira was, after all, born through the marvelous creations Vincenzio developed. The madman had not forgotten about Khimaira's corrupt L-Ject, which clearly backfired as Vincenzio expected.

_I did warn Giovanni, didn't I? Heheh, foolish as always._

_Now that the shit's hit the fan, what'll you do Gian? Run away like the cowardly little boy you've always been? You may have balls to have awakened Khimaira, but I KNOW you'll run away from this. Wash your hands of the situation, blame others…just as you always did. Run. Run away. Your messes were never YOUR fault, were they, my son?_

"_NO!! You l-let Charmander die! It's y-your fault! I h-hate YOU! I HATE YOU!!"_

_Heh…you really haven't changed at all, Gian._

And once Vincenzio realized this, he faced the smoky heavens and burst into maniacal laughter.

"Hahahahahah! Run! _Run_! RRUN!! You won't…get awway! No escape! HAHA!!"

James had no idea if Vincenzio was talking to _him_. Then again, it was pretty obvious nobody understood what the hell this wacko doctor ever talked about. Frankly, the violet-haired agent could care less. Through the smoke, he found the door Misty and Meowth used to escape. With his rifle gone and his bazooka in reserve, James was defenseless, minus Weezing. Thus, the gaseous Pokemon was left outside its ball for the time being, faithfully assisting its master.

Thankfully, Misty and Meowth never locked the exit, so it was not impossible for James to kick open the metal door. The door's backside noisily banged against an adjacent wall. As Weezing's smoke began to subside, James and his Pokemon nearly raced for dear life. After all, Khimaira was close by.

_"ROOOOARRRRARRRRARRRR!!!"_

In fact, Khimaira was closer than James _ever_ expected.

Black boots screeched to a halt, and James almost tumbled forward. Thank God he regained his equilibrium, else he would have flown face-first into…a lion _face_. Before James' unbelieving eyes was a mangled corridor, covered in rubble like an ancient ruin. A faint outline of a gaping hole could be seen to James' left, the floor's crater obviously explaining the beast's destructive means for entry. Nobody ever said Khimaira was obligated to enter a lab via the way James' group entered. Cleverly, the golden beast just "made" her own entry, imposing herself upon the world just like the arrogant bastards who designed this colossus.

Well, James _did _claim Khimaira sounded loud enough to be in the next room.

_Shit._

Whatever did James and his friends do to be jinxed like this?

It was no exaggeration to call Khimaira a colossus. Par usual with excavations of colossal ruins from Egypt and Pokemopolis, rubble surrounded a mammoth idol. In ancient times, civilizations built similar statues for worshipping practices, often constructed with the most precious materials earth offered. This gigantic monstrosity was even golden! Such a sight probed James' memory of the mechanical Meowth statue he and Jessie encountered on that odd Meowth-worshiping isle in the Orange Islands. Only this particular gold idol was breathing, and 'she' was ten times more frightening than an oversized Meowth mech. Her razor-sharp teeth were now painted in fresh red gore, inside a mouth dripping blood and saliva. Beady eyes burned into James' gaze like the reddish hellfire they resembled.

_My…my God_… James could hardly think, and his voice somehow fled faster than his legs proved capable. As the beast's hot breath breezed through his sweaty hair, James was almost certain he was staring at Hades, himself.

"Well…well…wwell…look who's…here…Khi-mai-ra. Plea-sure to…finally meet…you…my d-dear."

Vincenzio may have been stupidly honored to meet Khimaira, but James did not share the old man's glee. It did not help that James was inches away from his face getting swallowed whole by Khimaira's ginormous mouth! Khimaira's mouth was wide enough to swallow a large beach ball whole! Scared stiff, and scared shitless, were gross understatements for how terrified James felt at this moment. He could not even hear his heart beating into his throat, or feel his body vibrate feverishly. Time stood still whilst facing the Devil.

Khimaira did not bat an eye to Vincenzio, more intrigued by the young host standing before her. Studying James, the golden behemoth never humored the madman as Vincenzio started another one of his long-winded speeches. "Khi-mai-ra…Gio-vanni is-n't…your mmas-ter." Naturally, Vincenzio's words caused James to blink. "…I crea-ted Jects…the Jects birthed…_you_. If any-one is…your mas-ter…it is I…Ni-colass Vin-cen-z-zio."

Actually, though James abhorred Vincenzio, he had to agree with the crazy bastard's last line. James hated the idea of Giovanni being Khimaira's master, because Giovanni's mastership would definitely lead to destruction. However, knowing crazy Vincenzio could potentially become Khimaira's "master" was not much more comforting. "The blind leading the blind," or "the monster leading the monster." Plain as day, neither Giovanni nor Vincenzio would bring about this world's salvation.

Fortunately for James, Vincenzio already knew the risks in handling Khimaira. "But I have…no uuse…for an…abom-i-nation…like you. You have no use…for an…infec-tee… such as my-self." But even James knew there had to be a catch. "So let'ss make…a deal…you stay out-t…out of myy way…I'll stay…out of your-s. Y-you can have…the young man. He's youth-ful…un-infect-ed…some-thing that should…ap-pease your ap-pe-tite."

For the first time since her sneaky appearance, Khimaira actually acknowledged Vincenzio's words. Technically, there was no need for Khimaira to heed Vincenzio any attention. Vincenzio was infected, and Ject infectees did not lust their own kind's spoiled DNA. Though she did not need an invitation to eat a victim, any Ject bioweapon reveled at the opportunity to feast upon youthful blood. Typically, a younger body yielded purer blood. Older bodies tended to harbor more impurities with old age and a lifetime of potential bodily abuse. Plus, youth yielded energy, and energy created exotically delicious blood. Khimaira's mouth salivated more profusely as she stared at Vincenzio's sacrificial offering.

James had seen that expression of bloodlust painted across Tentagator's face, along with the faces of Acheron's undead. Khimaira's jaws opened to unveil a mouth tainted in recent blood. Countless knife-like teeth glared into James' wide emerald orbs. As the vice grip jaws opened in their entirety, James felt as though he was staring into the hole of a cave opening. The back of Khimaira's throat resembled the opposite end of a dark tunnel. Naturally, the 'tunnel' was a dead-end, a point of no return…and James was seconds away from unwillingly venturing into that abyss. Was James brave enough to enter the forbidden cave? Of course not.

But Weezing was brave enough.

"…R-Rrroarah?!" a gagged choke was suddenly emitted from the golden giant. The odd sound easily snapped James out of his petrified stupor, before blinking and realizing Weezing was no longer floating beside him. Before James' wide eyes, his Poison Pokemon was _inside _Khimaira's large mouth, ramming the back of the mammoth's throat with its warped head. The unexpected action caused Khimaira to stumble back a step, behaving like a large dog swallowing a big rock. Acid and blood dripped from the mammoth's mouth, attempting to regurgitate the unwanted Weezing clogging its throat. It did not help that the Poison Type started releasing its poisonous gas, creating purple smoke inside Khimaira's enormous mouth. Little did Weezing realize that Khimaira already possessed poison in its veins, credited to its snake-like tail. Khimaira could not be poisoned. Nevertheless, the gas compiled with the Weezing snagged in Khimaira's throat. Poison-proof or not, Khimaira was starting to suffocate.

From his little nook in the freezer lab, the mutant Vincenzio continued watching the show. Plastered across his deformed face was an expression of twisted amusement. _Let's see if Gian's goddess is worth her hype._

James, on the other hand, was not quite so amused. Now he understood the horror Misty underwent when Tentagator swallowed Togepi. Half of James wanted to scream at Weezing to get the hell out of Khimaira's mouth! Whereas, the other half of James actually felt inclined to root for his brave Pokemon. After all, if Weezing had not attacked, it would be James currently lodged in Khimaira's jaws.

_Thank you, Weezing._

However, now was a premature time to celebrate a victory. James learned that lesson the hard way when he watched Khimaira's jaw clamp _shut_, and more horrifyingly _gulped_. And though Khimaira almost gagged, the beast managed to swallow the Poison Pokemon down her gargantuan throat. Her airways cleared, the golden giantess hungrily gulped breathable oxygen before proclaiming her victory with a vociferously groggy _"R-ROOARRRARRARRRR!!!"_

Khimaira was not the only soul who nearly gagged.

_Weezing…_

James was still numbed by Victreebell's death. He could barely process the fact that Weezing was just consumed in the blink of an eye. Time felt like it stopped all over again, just as when James realized both Victreebell and Jessie died. In actuality, this was the first time James experienced multiple deaths in a row, whereas Misty endured plenty more. Already, James grew to respect the redhead for surviving Acheron. Yet, his honor for Misty immediately doubled upon James' personal crash-course regarding the pain of being the last man standing. Too stunned to scream or grieve, James stared aimlessly at the mouth he last saw his beloved first Pokemon. _If only_…if only Khimaira could vomit Weezing like Tentagator did to Togepi. James doubted lightning struck twice in the same place. Weezing was gone.

But…that did not mean Weezing was "dead" just yet.

Spying her "next course" standing in front of her, Khimaira licked her lips and then approached the motionless James. As the digesting gas Pokemon reached her stomach, Khimaira greedily advanced. Weezing was the "appetizer," and James would be the "main dish." A Poison Pokemon's blood was nowhere near as sweet as unadulterated, youthful human DNA. Khimaira could hardly wait to "reunite" James with his precious Weezing. Reopening her emptied mouth, the golden devil prepared to shriek another unclogged "_ROOA--_"

_BOOM!!_

James expected his up-close-and-personal encounter with Khimaira's mouth would be disgusting, and he was not disappointed. However, the nastiness was not credited to Khimaira, per se. For a moment, James was almost certain the Valhalla base's bombs finally detonated, but such was not the case. The eruption actually came from _within _Khimaira, bursting a bloody disgusting hole in the giantess' abdomen. Slop of gore and innards splattered across James' one-cleaned body, painting the walls and floors with red reflective pools. Not having the clearance or time to retch, James utilized the seemingly-random opportunity to get away from the spazing Khimaira. As he slipped across the floor, James snuck a peak at Khimaira's belly, approximating the hole to be the size of a large beach ball, or better yet…

…_W-Weezing?! But how-?_

Though he did not want to admit it, James knew the answer to his own question.

_Self-Destruct._

After all, Khimaira did technically swallow a gaseous time bomb. Even if Weezing did not know the Self-Destruct attack, imploding would not be difficult. Khimaira breathed _fire_, and all Weezing needed to do was emit its gas and become a living bomb. Contrary to popular belief, James' Pokemon were not brainless. No Pokemon could afford to act recklessly, especially when their dear trainer's life was at stake. Besides, James recalled Nina's boyfriend saying something about how the mind twists in order to handle hellish circumstances. Apparently, if becoming a sacrificial time bomb was the cost for saving James' life, Weezing was willing to pay the price.

Chewing his lower lip, James waited for an extra moment, hoping and praying his Poison Pokemon would emerge from the smoky hole in Khimaira's stomach. Alas, the aperture just wept a faucet of red blood, mushy maroon innards, and shard-like pieces of purple…

…James screwed his watering eyes shut…mere seconds before his beloved first Pokemon lifelessly fell out of Khimaira in four mangled, unidentifiable mounds. Call him a coward, but James did not want to remember Weezing in such a gruesome way.

_Weezing…thank you…my friend. Jessie, look after Weezing and Victreebell for me, okay?_ James knew his Pokemon would be in good hands.

"_R-ROOOOARRRRARRRRARRRR!!!"_

However, though Weezing's struggle was over, the same could not be said for Weezing's master. James' Poison Pokemon died valiantly. Still, the beast Weezing attempted to subdue was far from defeated.

Khimaira might have been intelligent, but she failed to realize that squirming and writhing in agony only caused more blood and insides to spill from her wound. She was too gargantuan for one exploding Weezing to kill, but her stomach was severely damaged. Plus, James finally noticed the monster's golden fur, with third-degree burns and bleeding wounds credited to an explosion, but not Weezing's.

_Jessie…_

Between a C4 bomb and Weezing's sacrifice, Khimaira was starting to show signs of weakening. Surely, only explosions could take care of beasts as high and mighty as Khimaira. She was bleeding profusely. Too bad Ject bioweapons were already undead, so James could not pin his hopes on Khimaira bleeding to death. _That would be too damn easy_, James mentally scoffed in dark amusement. _God forbid any of us gets a break_. Any previously undigested sustenance drained from Khimaira's wound, immediately driving the bioweapon with a need to replenish her energy. Fortunately, James was readily available to appease Khimaira's needs.

Not that James was about to offer himself to the golden idol. However, instead of cursing the beast or weeping for Weezing, the ex-Rocket actually felt his lips curl upwards. Certainly, James was not smiling over his Pokemon's death. Rather, James smiled at the window of opportunity Weezing's death opened. He was ever so grateful for Weezing saving his life, while at the same time, James knew Khimaira's injury had even greater advantages.

Now was a perfect time to use the rocket launcher.

However…

"_WARNING! WARNING! Self-destruct biohazard sanitation sequence commences in three minutes. All personnel are to evacuate immediately. I repeat…"_

The rocket launcher was all well and good, but James also needed to get the hell out of this base, too. With Khimaira momentarily incapacitated, James knew getting greedy would be damn foolish. Why kill a beast that was not attacking him, even for a moment? This was an opportunity to run, not act like some cliché hero of a cheap action flick. If James did not move his ass, he would turn into one of those "fallen heroes" who would go down with the Valhalla ship.

_You've got three minutes to kill Khimaira._

_Or…_

_You've got three minutes to get your ass outta' this place!_

_Take your pick, James._

His choice already made, James made a run for it, wary of the bloody floor, and dashed past the bleeding Khimaira. With wigged feet, James flew through the next hallway, spying the emergency stairs and bounding up the flight faster than earlier. He promised Jessie he would survive this nightmare, not make a moron of himself or attempt to be some cheesy action hero. Jessie, Victreebell, and Weezing did not sacrifice their lives just so James could fall flat on his face. Besides, God only knew how much further James would have to climb the huge Valhalla base. There was no guarantee he would not need the bazooka for later.

There were no guarantees. _Period_.

_But…I'll survive this, Jess. I promise._

Indeed, even Vincenzio knew life was full of zero guarantees, just empty promises. He used to make such promises, too. Those promises gave people false hopes, clouded judgment, and eventually led to this affair of viral outbreaks and bioweapons. As he slowly approached the golden fruit of Giovanni and Madam's endeavors, Vincenzio knew Khimaira was nothing more than a byproduct of delusions.

"How piti-ful. I ex-pec-ted…bet-ter from you…Khi-mai-ra," he admitted, narrowing an eye watching the mammoth snort broken cartilage and blood. Vincenzio had to admit that the boy and his late Weezing were not idiots. Then again, Vincenzio recognized the Rocket agent from his trips around Acheron City, too. Mere idiots could never survive a cataclysmic disaster as seen in Acheron. Still, it was hard to believe Khimaira, Giovanni's "golden ticket," could be blindsided so easily. Vincenzio was disappointed.

"Of course…you are…a new-born, too…" the mutant madman acknowledged, though not in a sympathetic sense. More or less, Vincenzio was amused at how Giovanni expected Khimaira to be a paragon of obedience seconds after her birth. Even without the corrupt L-Ject or cellular programming, Khimaira would still need to be trained to know her superiors. Taming a beast with equal or greater intelligence than her master could never be accomplished in one sitting. _Foolish, foolish Gian_.

"You're…a baby…really," Vincenzio noted matter-of-factly, locking undead eyes with undead eyes. "It's…cruel of t-the world…to expect…so muchh from you…mere min-utes after…yourr first breath. But…I'm n-not the one…you need…to im-press…p-prin-cess." And Vincenzio did not give a damn about the person Khimaira was 'meant' to impress, either. "Do as you like…en-joy your-self…be-fore your _dem-isse_. I'll leave that…youngg man…to you…Khi-mai-ra."

He could hear the fiend snarling viciously, lusting for vengeance against her sneaky violet-haired prey. There was no need for Vincenzio to tell Khimaira to hunt James. The freakish Chimera could hardly wait to exact her revenge.

_KILL!_

Without further ado, Vincenzio strolled past Khimaira, never once showing fear. Bioweapons were never interested in each other's vile blood, anyway. They could kill each other, but only if the mood struck them. As Vincenzio noted, Khimaira was technically an infant. She knew how to kill, but knowing "who" to kill was more ambiguous. For Vincenzio, he did not want Khimaira to question whom she should kill. _Kill EVERYONE, for all I care._

_Everyone…except…_

"Have your…f-fun…" Vincenzio flashed the magnificent creation a smirky farewell, before heading for the path James used to escape. Vincenzio knew alternative routes to the upper floors. If he really wanted to, he could find a way to reach the exit before James knew what hit him. _Heheh_.

True, the violet-haired boy was fun to play with, but Vincenzio also remembered how James was not the 'only' person to escape the freezer lab. "I'm goi-ng to go…play with that…red-head spy…for a lit-tle lon-ger," the codger sneered wickedly like the monster he became. "I won-der…if she s-still has…my L-Ject. Heh…_hehhehehhehehehee_."

And with that, the muscular madman broke into an unnaturally quick sprint, stampeding his way upstairs after his red-haired target.

Grinning as madly as Vincenzio, the lustful Khimaira licked her own lips. She was still hurting tremendously, but Khimaira's indignant rage was stronger. It flowed through her veins and prompted her to continue moving in spite of her wounds. Perhaps, in some bizarre way, Khimaira was a gallant bioweapon. Naturally, it was not gallantry that fueled Khimaira…it was hunger.

Scraping the cement floors with her clawed hooves, Team Rocket's golden marvel grunted heavily before catapulting herself with a mighty jump. The ceiling was as weak as toilet paper in Khimaira's wake. Too big to use cramped staircases, and powerful enough to rip apart walls, it was not difficult for Khimaira to storm up Valhalla's upper levels. Dust and gravel rained from the holes she made, light fixtures shattered and scarred her formerly pristine body. Pain amplified. But for a mutated manmade personification of perfection, pain was strangely addicting to the likes of Khimaira. Feeling pain was intoxicating.

Naturally, _inflicting _pain was exhilarating.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

James barely made it up another flight of stairs before the booming beast's ascent neared. There was a door up ahead, jarred open off its hinges and tracks thanks to Khimaira's vibrating demolition. The metal staircase railings whined as James gripped them tightly, pulling himself up the stairs in an attempt to move faster. His choppy breathing accelerated alongside his pacing, huffing and panting and praying to every deity that his legs would never snap. One false step, and Khimaira would finish him.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_Faster! Faster! Hurry!_

Up one more staircase came another _BOOM!_

_HURRY!!_

_BOOM!_

_MOVE, DAMMIT!_

_BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOOOOOMM!!!!!_

Like a geyser, the golden devil burst through the floor, feet away from James. Stairs crumbled, prompting James to hurl himself out of the dilapidating stairwell. He leapt through the ajar door and fell into the nearest corridor. Surgical equipment and gurneys greeted James as he stumbled free, while the emergency stairs were obliterated whence he came. But now was not a time to celebrate, especially when Khimaira followed James' suit and lunged into the surgical ward. Scalpels and machines flew in all directions, creating a deafening ruckus while James attempted to flee through a sea of sharp, obtrusive metals strewn everywhere.

_"ROOOOARRRRARRARRRR!!!"_

Khimaira was itching for a fight, but as long as James was ahead in the chase, he could try to outrun her. There was another exit up ahead, professionally designed to match all the other floor's exits. The door was open, too. James presumed Misty and Meowth already came through this upper level ward. If James hurried, maybe he could catch up to his friends.

Too bad James' pursuer possessed a brain, foreseeing his attempt of escaping. In a blinding flash, Khimaira unleashed a brilliant Flamethrower at James' one and only exit. The wall of fire barricaded James' means of escape. Boots screeching to a halt, the violet-haired man spun around, attempting to find the next best alternative. Unfortunately, the emergency stairs were obliterated. Perhaps there was another exit, or a fire extinguisher, but James doubted he had time to go on a scavenger hunt. Now, the young man's last means of escaping quite literally went up in smoke.

_Clack…clack…stomp…clack…_

James could tell his golden predator was approaching him from behind. Well, considering he had less than three minutes to escape, James knew his fate. At least nobody could begrudge him for doing his best to flee. He tried, even if his efforts were futile.

_I'm sorry, Jessie. I did my best._

Well, that was not entirely true. If James "did his best," he would have fought like Jessie, going down in a blaze of glory instead of giving up. Jessie would slap James for acting this way. But perhaps, in some way, James wanted this…to die, even if he died a coward. _At least it would mean you and I could be together again, Jess._

Somehow, that did not relieve James, and he knew it would not relieve Jessie. After all, he was the one who encouraged Jessie to survive, instead of giving into her Acheron infection. Now the roles were reversed. James could almost tell that somewhere, Jessie was screaming at him. _"James, I swear to God…whatever Khimaira does to you will be GENTLE compared to what'll happen when I get a'hold of you!"_

Maybe he was pathetic to admit such, but James never liked to disappoint Jessie.

His next alternative was…well…what good was a weapon if James did not use it? Like it or not, James would have to use the last weapon strapped to his back. A moderate portion of Khimaira's midsection had been damaged thanks to Weezing's explosion. Come to think of it, James recalled how Ject infectees possessed their greatest weaknesses in their _heads_.

As James finally peered over his shoulder, he came face-to-face with the bloodied puss of Team Rocket's so-called goddess. Being so close to Khimaira, James could better see all the other bloodied burns along the mammoth's not-so-pretty body. Between Weezing and Jessie's sacrifices, Khimaira showed signs of wear and tear. That never meant Khimaira was weak, but she was obviously not as "perfect" or "godlike" as Team Rocket intended.

_Did the boss REALLY think he would be able to create a god?! Gimmie a break._

God or no god, Khimaira was still James' greatest enemy. Blood ran along her body, and James ventured to assume some of that blood was Jessie's. It was then that he finally remembered how Jessie died because of the freak standing in front of his eyes. In fact, countless people and Pokemon were dead, all for the sake of Khimaira. Yes, Khimaira was pretty, but James did not value her over the lives of others. Khimaira was tainted gold, or a blood diamond acquired through the most corrupt and inhumane of ways.

Perhaps under better circumstances, Khimaira could have become a "perfect" Pokemon in which mankind might take pride. The possibilities of Khimaira doing "good" deeds were boundless. Sadly, that was not the case here, and James had no intention of "converting" Khimaira. Ash was the person known for trying to reason with "evil" Pokemon. But after everything that happened in Acheron and Valhalla, James had a hunch even Ash would not bother converting Khimaira. It just was not worthwhile.

The next option?

_Kill or be killed._

The beautifully grotesque demon neared her bloodied lion face. If anything about Khimaira was perfect, it was her position. She was in the ideal location to slaughter James, while also being in the ideal location for James to slaughter _her_. Gingerly seizing the heavy bazooka, James leveled the rocket launcher with Khimaira's face. Firing a rocket at such close range was risky for both Khimaira and James, but the ex-Rocket was willing to make the gamble. One way or another, both opponents were minutes away from dying.

Gripping the trigger, James steeled himself. _I promised Jessie I would survive._

It was now or never.

* * *

08:58 A.M.

Several floors above, Meowth finally managed to gain his bearings. Most specifically, the cat started to recognize his surroundings, chief being from when he, Jessie, and James originally entered the Valhalla base. The cat did not know the facility as proficiently as Valhalla agents, but the Pokemon managed to lead Misty towards the front lobby.

The ground-level floors were disguised as normal offices for the base's façade as a logging company. A lobby modestly decorated with chairs and indoor plants was a vast contrast to the deteriorating labs below. There were more offices above the ground-level, but Misty and Meowth had no reason to continue climbing anymore. After all, just beyond the lobby's sliding glass doors was the Valhalla Timberland. But having learned their lessons in Acheron City, neither Meowth nor Misty celebrated just yet.

Their trepidation did not go unrewarded, either.

_Bzzst!_

Misty stifled a surprised shriek when the lobby's flickering light fixtures popped a nearby bulb, spraying the floor with diminishing sparks. Clear as day, the electricity would not last much longer in this base. Misty and Meowth's lobby was currently sunlit through the doors and windows. Alas, they knew the same could not be said about the belowground labs. If the base was plunged into total darkness, _what will happen to James-?_

They could not afford to worry themselves. For all Misty and Meowth knew, James was already dead, so it would be stupid for them to let him die in vain. After all, Misty and Meowth did hear roars and explosions from below. But true to their word, the girl and cat kept moving, even though they desperately wanted to spin around and help James. It was imperative that Misty and Meowth escape alive, _no ifs, ands, or buts about it!_

"…Grarrrrrrr…."

Of course, Misty and Meowth would not simply stroll out the front door of this nightmare. Perish the thought. Where was the fun in that?

_Buzzzst!_

Another light bulb popped, though this one took place in a nearby office. The office's windows were covered in closed blinds, backlit by the room's lights. It was most likely a room for the receptionist or boss…who knew? Who cared, too? The point was that split-second cascade of electrical sparks illuminated a large silhouette behind the office's window blinds. Furthermore, the office was a few feet away from where Misty and Meowth stood.

"…Grrrrar…."

And the silhouette was snarling, no less.

Holding on tightly to Togepi, Misty swallowed before silently motioning for her and Meowth to stand perfectly still. The growling silhouette staggeringly moved around the office, as if it were searching for something. Strangely, no indication was made that it noticed the escapees. Perhaps those window blinds shielded Misty's sight. She had no clue what that "silhouette" happened to be, though. Without a doubt, the creature was exceptionally tall, too tall to be human. Those frustrated feral snarls sounded anything but friendly. Misty had no intentions of becoming acquainted with the being, either. Still, she did not want to act reckless…especially when she was standing right by the exit door!

"What…is…_dat'_?!" Meowth softly whimpered, nudging closer to Misty's legs. The exit door was a prime example of being "so close, yet so far away."_ So close, but not close enough, dammit_. More than anything, Meowth wanted to run for it, but his legs suddenly turned to jelly as the nearby snarls grew deeper. For some reason, the growls brought back terrible memories of Acheron City, namely whenever that Tentagator monster lurked nearby-

Misty was thinking identically…and that was why she shook her head in utter disbelief. Frankly, Misty preferred never to know "what" that snarling thing happened to be. But there was no denying that each shiver-inducing snarl was a tad too reminiscent of Tentagator. _No. It can't be_. Misty was positive. Team Rocket's freakish tentacle bioweapon was dead. DEAD. Misty saw Tentagator's head split open back in Acheron Memorial. Then again, there was no evidence proving Team Rocket made only "one" bioweapon like Tentagator. _Shit…don't tell me there are MORE of those things!_

"…Grrrrrarrrrr…."

Granted, the snarls lacked the over-dramatic roars Tentagator bellowed across Acheron City. It was obvious the lurking monster was specifically trying _not _to gain an inordinate amount of attention. When abominable monsters like Tentagator acted suspiciously quiet, that only meant one thing: _stealthily stalking prey_.

Strangely, if that silhouette was indeed Tentagator, or another Tentagator, the beast did not seem eager to attack Misty and Meowth. It seemed to be searching, _following_, with sights set on something other than the girl and cat. Misty's first guess was Tentagator stalking Khimaira, _but do Ject bioweapons hunt their own kind?_ She did not know, and she did not care, either. Bending to her knees, Misty then whispered in Meowth's ear, "Stay low and follow me. Try not to make a sound."

"_ROOARRRRARRRRARR!!!"_

Of all the inopportune times for Khimaira to make her damn presence known.

"_Grrraaaaaaarrrrrrr_!!!"

Unfortunately for Misty's stopping heart, Khimaira was not the only beast that made its presence known.

_No._

_Stomp…stomp…stomp…_

In the blink of an eye, Misty's will to survive momentarily vanished. Clamping her said eyes shut, the redhead shook her head back and forth. The world was spinning, and Misty vigorously attempted to block the unwanted realization seeping into her mind like acid._ No…it can't be! It can't!_

_Tentagator is dead_. Well, technically all Ject infectees were "dead," but Misty knew Tentagator had been killed beyond undead reanimation. _Tentagator is dead!_

However…

_Stomp…stomp…STOMP…STOMP…_

_Tentagator is dead. Tentagator is DEAD! Tentagator is DEAD, Goddammit!_

However…though she did not know the grisly details of Tentagator's demise, Misty did safely assume one obvious factor.

_Ash killed Tentagator!_

…_STOMP…STOMP…STOMP…_

Knowing Ash's sacrifice was in vain ripped Misty's broken heart to ribbons.

_NO! NOOOOO!!_

"Don't be frightened, Misty."

Oh, how Misty wished one of her friends said those sweet words. To hear someone like Brock or Ash tell Misty to be strong and brave would make all the difference in the world. More than anything, Misty desperately longed for the arms of the people she loved.

"Don't be…fright-ened…Mis-tyy…hehehehe_heheheheh_…"

Unfortunately, those reassuring words were anything but sweet, like a rotting peony.

Not possessing the time to fully comprehend the situation, Misty spun around like a top, nearly whacking Meowth by accident. Skidding to a halt, the redhead gasped in astonishment as her not-so-favorite mad scientist once again graced her line of vision. Suddenly, Misty was starting to believe the approaching stomping was not credited to Tentagator, after all. Vincenzio was just as disgusting as ever, though his body was sporting plenty more cuts and blood than before. Unfortunately, those cuts were obviously not enough to kill the bastard. Misty would not have been surprised if Vincenzio was as impervious as Tentagator.

Meowth was starting to think the same of Dr. Vincenzio. The mutant scientist was no different than those cliché movie monsters that just refused to die. No matter how many times the monster was shot, blown apart, or crushed, the freak always seemed to return for a sequel. This entire misadventure felt like a crappy parody of every bad monster movie ever made. Alas, it did not matter. Sucking up his fears, Meowth quickly placed himself between Misty and Vincenzio. "How da' hell did'ja get here?!"

Sneering through partial teeth, Vincenzio snorted incredulously. "The same way…I fol-lowed…your ca-ra-van…through A-che-rron Ci-ty. My s-_strength_…thanks to my…won-der-ful crea-tions. Are…my Jects not…marv-vels of…mo-dern me-di-cine?"

Meowth was the one to snort this time, minutely sweatdropping. "Dat's one way of puttin' it."

Misty agreed, but she had endured enough of Vincenzio's Ject-relevant lectures for one lifetime. To be honest, the girl was not quite as worried about Vincenzio, as she was worried about "Tentagator…"

"Oh…I wouldn't…wor-ry…a-bout Ten-ta-ga-ttor…" the chatty bioweapon interrupted, much to Misty's grated nerves. Still, it was difficult not to worry about Tentagator, when a.) the beast was still alive, and b.) it was probably in the next room. Though, the only "marvel" Misty noticed was how Tentagator _still_ had yet to attack.

As always, Vincenzio was more than happy to preach enlightenment. "That brain-dead…mon-ster…is a _real_…wal-king corpse," noted the doctor, causing Misty and Meowth to blink. "I heard…TR-EX' legs…were ru-ined…it can bare-ly walk. No run-ning…even if it…w-wants to run. It has…ze-ro intel-li-gence…it's dri-ven on…pure blood-lust. Tenta-gator is…hun-ting blind-ly…for a tar-get…it can hard-ly see…hear…or smell…

"Roc-kets claiimed…most of t-that beast's…bod-y has been…dam-aged…be-yond…re-usable re-pair. I'm a-mazed…Tenta-gator is mo-bile," as was everyone else. "Hehe…so much for…the Ex-e-cu-tion-er. Hehehah, that'll teach…Team Roc-ket…not to…un-der-es-ti-mate my…Jectsss."

Perhaps Vincenzio was right, but his words failed to put Misty's mind at ease. Surely, Ash's sacrifice was not in vain. Misty refused to believe the boy she loved died for no damn reason! Then again, the boy managed to massacre Tentagator beyond repair. Though the tentacle-less freak was still alive, it probably was not nearly the threat Tentagator was in Acheron. Stripping Tentagator's life would have been preferred, but stripping Tentagator of its ferociousness was the next best alternative. If that was the case, then Ash did not die in vain. _Ash_… So many people and Pokemon died for righteous deeds; Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Nina, Jessie, and possibly even…

"Wha' did you do ta James?!" Meowth practically read Misty's mind, before flashing claws in a threatening manner. Granted, the last time Meowth attacked Vincenzio his slashes did minimal damage. However, Meowth was going to be ripshit if he found out that he was the sole surviving member of his old trio. Rage and grief imbued Meowth with an odd source of strength, so volatile Meowth felt capable of performing miracles. At this point, if Meowth needed to use Pay Day attack, he probably would pull off the attack. The cat was too furious to let _anything _stop him. "If yous hoirt a hair on his head, I'll slice ya ta ribbons!"

Admittedly, Misty never heard such violent words from Meowth. However, she could not blame the cat's threats, either. Misty almost wanted to rip something apart, too, and having that 'something' be Vincenzio would just be icing on the cake.

As for Vincenzio, the arrogant bioweapon would actually like to see if the talky cat was willing to uphold his overblown boast. "I left…your fr-riend in…_Khi-mai-ra_'s care," Vincenzio replied, causing Meowth and Misty's hearts to plummet to their stomachs. As hearts fell, the edges of Vincenzio's lips rose. "Don't wo-rry…Khi-mai-ra will take…good care…of yoour friend. Hehehehahahaha!"

Meowth was seconds away from proving himself capable of murder. Realizing Vincenzio left poor James with Team Rocket's ultimate being, Meowth become torn between wanting to scream, cry, and dice heads. Barely holding onto a string of self-control, the vibrating Meowth spat, "Ya sick basta'd!"

"In-deed…I _am_," Vincenzio was not ashamed to admit. "But I'm still…t-true to…my word." Particularly, his one eye rose to Misty's level as the codger spoke. "I'll drag…Team Roc-ket…down to Hell…with me." The nostalgic sentence more than easily made Misty perk again. "I in-tend…to take my…creations…along for t-the ride, tooo. Now…you have some-thing…I want…Miss Miss-ty," he noted, extending his one finger-missing hand towards the little girl, causing both Misty and Meowth to tense. "Give me…my L-Ject."

The girl noticed how the possessive freak used the word "my" when describing the L-Ject. Perhaps the virus did belong to Vincenzio, but Misty was not about to humor this greedy monster. "Forget it!" she reacted, knowing she was not about to relieve herself of the L-Ject after the madness she went through to acquire it. Too many people died thanks to that L-Ject, and too many lives could be _saved_ if Misty brought that vial to the authorities.

Not caring if she sounded like a spoiled brat, Misty shot Vincenzio's possessiveness back whence it came. "The L-Ject is _mine_! The only thing I'm giving you…" she trailed, before slinking her hand into her back pocket. One pocket contained the illusive L-Ject, and the other pocket unveiled her pistol. Holding Togepi with one arm, Misty used her other hand to aim her 9mm at Vincenzio again. "…Is the bullet you deserve, you bastard." The sorrowful girl was convinced that it was Vincenzio's fault for making her too late to save Ash. Ash died chivalrously, but he also died on account of Vincenzio's foolishness.

The man-monster just grimaced wildly, before balling his bloody fist in a silent threat. Preparing himself, veined muscles bulged across Vincenzio's unearthly body, waiting for the ideal time to strike. Misty was not the only person ready to attack. It would just be a matter of who landed the hit first.

"And I swear to God…" she snarled like a beast who could rival Khimaira. Grinding teeth, Misty unlocked her gun's safety, feeling her trigger finger twitch a bit too eagerly. After Ash's death, Misty never wanted to fire another gun. But now, she almost reveled at the opportunity to scream "…This time I WILL KILL YOU!!"

* * *

Khimaira was not stupid. Surely, a godlike Pokemon could not afford to be stupid.

So she cleverly knocked the bazooka out of James' arms, sending the weapon and man flying into a toppled surgical bed. Kinking his spine, James momentarily felt the wind knock out of him, gasping for air. The bed's metal frame jutted itself into his spine, briefly stunning him. James could only pray his spine did not break. If such happened, then James would die just as Pikachu did back in the Acheron sewer.

_I can't die…not yet! _James told himself, biting back obscenities as he pulled himself to his knees. As long as he could move, he was not paralyzed, and he was certainly not dead. If a person could still move and breathe, that was more than enough of a reason to fight. Khimaira slowly advanced, studying James' moves to calculate her finishing strike. Without a doubt, Khimaira's next attack would not simply knock off James' weapon…it would knock off his very life. _I can't die! I can't fail Jessie…not again! _Fighting the physical and emotional pain, James struggled to regain his rocket launcher. As he fumbled around, the young man did everything humanly possible to uphold his beloved's promise._ Just a little longer…you can do this! Don't give up, James!_

Strangely, as time moved slowly, James was almost certain he was starting to hear Jessie say those exact encouraging words. Maybe he was getting delirious. Or maybe…

_James…you can do this! I'm right here, and I know you'll be okay._

The bazooka propped on his shoulder felt like it gained an additional twenty pounds since James last held it. Ironically, the same could be said for the fluids welling in his green eyes. The burden of Jessie's mourning was starting to become overwhelming, and now was the worst time to wallow in despair. But James would persevere. Yes. He would suck in those tears, remain focused, and level the rocket launcher's barrel to Khimaira's face.

It was now or never.

_Jessie…_

The safety was released.

…_Victreebell…Weezing…_

James' finger teased the trigger.

…_Brock…Ash…Pikachu…_

Khimaira's face was close enough to send the weapon's rocket right up her damn nose. James had every intention of doing that, too. Noticing her danger, Khimaira's mouth started glowing orangey-red again, preparing her next Flamethrower. Kill or be killed, whoever lived or died this next round would be determined on who landed the first hit.

Heat blasted James from all angles, and not just from Khimaira's fiery mouth. The lower level's red-hot inferno was starting to send smoke to this floor, looming Hell waiting to see who would survive the next two seconds. The heavy tension of traversing the outskirts of life, death, Heaven, and Hell was horrific and heart-hammering. Even so, James would not close his eyes. He would not be a coward. Bracing himself for the expected aftershock, the violet-haired man played the role of Reaper.

_Khimaira…I swear to God…this time I WILL KILL YOU!!_

Since Giovanni and Dr. Vincenzio were God-players, even self-proclaimed god-creators, James would be the god-_slayer_.

_Jess…everyone…this is for you._

* * *

Time stood still.

From two distinct areas of the escapees' macabre world, simultaneous shots rang.

_BANG!_

Blood sprayed out the back of the muscular mutant's exploding skull, splattering varieties of red and pink gore across the nearest wall.

_BOOM!!_

A gruesome explosion of matter, skull, and blood doused the golden giantess' surroundings like a bursting sewage tank.

_Thud!_

The bulk of deformed muscle fell to the ground in a motionless heap.

_CRASH!_

The golden idol toppled like a fallen statue, smashing through the holey floor she created.

_Silence._

And the undead Dr. Nicolas Vincenzio, marred with a bullet hole in his nonexistent face, never rose to his feet.

_Crack._

And the dilapidated floor crumbled beneath the mammoth's dead weight, sending a headless Khimaira to the fiery depths of the hell whence she came.

_Slump._

Short slender legs buckled, sending the stunned girl and cat to their bloodstained knees.

_Clank._

The empty bazooka was dropped, while Rocket boots stumbled away from getting swallowed by the holey abyss.

_Shuffle._

Everyone desperately needed to run to an exit route.

_Faster._

Because time then stopped standing still.

"_WARNING! Commencing final countdown. Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven…"_

Seconds accelerated to make up for lost time.

_Crash!_

James toppled a nearby gurney over Khimaira's Flamethrower-made barricade. Before the flames could engulf the bed, James noisily climbed onto it, leaping over the threshold's fire. Singed boots were the least of James' concerns.

_Run!_

Misty protectively held Togepi and Meowth to her chest again. Taking a quick but deep breath, the girl ran as fast as her wobbly legs allowed. There was no time to worry if Vincenzio would reanimate, or if Tentagator would show up.

_Live!_

Everyone was too weary and unwilling to move. Yet somehow, the last three survivors dragged themselves to their wobbly feet…and got the hell out of there once and for all.

* * *

"_Fifty-one, fifty, forty-nine…"_

_Damn_. The police were bound to show up any minute…so the boss believed. Giovanni was too deliriously paranoid to realize he had worse troubles than getting arrested.

"_Forty-eight, forty-seven, forty-six…"_

Blood was everywhere, all originating from Giovanni's ruined leg. He was having difficulties seeing. Aside the fact that Giovanni could barely walk, never mind run, the boss refused to flee the Valhalla base. He was on the ground floor, a few offices away from the receptionist station. Yet, even though Giovanni was near exit doors, the man never left. He absolutely refused to lose his finest work, even if it meant risking his life. The master control room was just up ahead, past the secretary office. There, Giovanni could use the emergency override code to stop the self-destruct detonation. After the struggles he endured to get what he wanted, Giovanni would be damned to let it all slip through his fingers.

He was the boss. He would regain control. Everything was under control.

"_Forty-three, forty-two, forty-one…"_

Giovanni heard the nearby commotion. Somehow, he got the impression of being followed, and he could have sworn he heard Tentagator's roar earlier. But that could not be. Giovanni pulled the plug on the Tentagator project, and TR-EX was dead. Perhaps Giovanni's massive blood loss was causing him to hear things. He even thought he heard his idiot father sermonizing nearby. There was a gunshot, too. _If only_. Frankly, Giovanni could only hope to God his old man was finally dead.

_Serves him right_, grunted the boss. Slowly, Giovanni dragged his dead leg, trailing fresh blood. Degradingly, the boss resorted to moving on his hands and knees to reach the control room, crawling like a spineless snake. Cursing everyone, except himself, Giovanni snarled viciously, remembering _This was all YOUR fault, father!_

"_Now who's the stupid one, father?"_

_The jailed Vincenzio could not believe his son was mad enough to awaken Khimaira. But on second thought, the doctor was not overly surprised. After all, Giovanni was Vincenzio's biological child. If Nicolas was mentally unstable, there was no reason to doubt Gian was any different. Plus, Madam Boss was not the sanest of mother figures, either. If anything, Giovanni was a culmination of his father's inherent instability, and Madam's asinine whims. Combined together, Giovanni was probably crazier than Vincenzio and Madam combined. The boss' intent to awaken Khimaira proved such._

_Gian…_

_It was so hard for Vincenzio to remember. Indeed, the suited bastard facing his back to Vincenzio was none other than the sweet little boy who played in the backyard with Charmander. Or at least, until his Charmander died…_

_"NO!! You l-let Charmander die! It's y-your fault! I h-hate YOU! I HATE YOU!!"_

_Shaky lips curled northward alongside a sinister snicker. Although soft, Vincenzio's sounds were definitely powerful enough to regain Giovanni's attention. "Hate me?! Oh, go right…ahead, Giovanni. I hate…myself." It was no lie. Rarely a day went by these past forty years that Vincenzio did not curse the day he was born. "However…hate YOURSELF, Gian, too. Or…did you…forget?"_

_Blinking, the irritated boss spun back around, barking "Forget WHAT?!"_

_Gian always had a temper. It was amusing for the deranged Vincenzio to see slight pieces of Giovanni's childhood self peek through his adult façade. "Charmander died…because YOU…forced it to battle…to the death," he reminded, watching Giovanni's dark eyes blink once. "No matter…how many times…I told you…you always…pushed your Pokemon…to fatal limits." Apparently, that aspect of Gian had not changed over the last four decades, either. "Charmander's death…it wasn't the first time…the Fire Pokemon went…to the hospital…after 'just playing' with you…was it?"_

_For the first time since the father and son reunited, Giovanni kept his mouth shut._

"_I blamed myself…all these years…for letting Charmander die," Vincenzio admitted, staring down aimlessly at his hands. The elder's veins were sporting an unhealthy purple color, identical to the L-Ject. Very soon, Vincenzio would be completely consumed, but not before he rubbed salt in his son's wounds. "I thought…I let you down. _

"_But now…I've come to realize…something. I may be…the instigator…of the Jects' creations…and also the instigator…behind Acheron's spill. However…I'm not the one to blame…for starting…this forty-year-long mess."_

_When the crazy geezer's head rose, two pairs of matching black hazels locked. The eyes were arrogantly emotionless, mirroring how both the father and son became manipulative bastards. Time and pain warped Nicolas and Gian, far beyond the point of returning to the days as a happy father and his boy playing in the backyard._

"_I never said it back then…" trailed Vincenzio, narrowing eyes matter-of-factly. "No good father…would say these words…to the child he loves. But you're…no longer that child…Giovanni. And though my mind…may be 'mush'…it's clear enough to realize…and admit…that none of this…would've happened…if you bothered to have…ANY regard for life._

_Giovanni snorted ignorantly, wondering if his moronic father thought his words would actually affect the Rocket boss._

_Vincenzio never stopped. For the first time in forty years, he was going to tell his son of he truly felt. "Camilla and I spoiled you…Gian. I loved you…all the same…but I always knew…you were a brash…SELFISH…little boy. I don't blame…your arrogance…on Madam Boss' influence. You…were greedy…long before…Madam dug her nails…into you._

_"I credit…that greed to…myself…my compulsions…my obsessions…they were clearly passed…onto you. Perhaps…we can go further…and blame me…for helping conceive you. Yes…shall we continue…pointing fingers…until this base obliterates…the both of us? Heheh."_

_The cackling old man coughed up slight traces of blood, before wiping his stained mouth. "…But it doesn't matter…who's right…who's wrong. The bottom line is…simple. Charmander would've…never died…and this nightmare never would've happened…if you cared about anyone…but YOURSELF."_

_Team Rocket's enraged boss sincerely hoped his father burned in Hell for all eternity._

_Likewise, Vincenzio prayed "I'll see you in Hell, my beloved Gian."_

Giovanni was the boss. Everything _was under control!_

"_Thirty-four, thirty-three, thirty-two…"_

Giovanni would regain control!

"_Thirty-one, thirty…"_

Everything _was _under control!

"_Grrraaaaaaarrrrrrr_!!!"

_Under control_…so Giovanni enjoyed telling himself.

_What…in…hell?!_

Snapping his neck to look over his shoulder, Giovanni suddenly saw a black silhouette standing in the farthest doorway of his current office. The beast's size occupied most of the eight-foot-tall doorframe, blocking any chance of escape. Eyes widened as vibrations of _stomp, stomp, stomp _resonated across the floor over which Giovanni crawled.

Against all reasonable logic, Giovanni found himself staring at the mummified beast that was TR-EX. Apparently, some defiant assholes decided to disobey Giovanni's orders to dispose Tentagator. Furthermore, it appeared Tentagator had been revitalized, at least to the point of being able to follow Giovanni. The beast's legs had been ruined in Acheron, yet Tentagator mindlessly walked on the crunching stilts, just like numb zombies waltzing on dislocated legs. Giovanni knew this walking "miracle" was thanks to Ject influence. Everything about the Khimaira-Jects defied the laws of physics and logic, and only now did Giovanni realize such was probably not a "good" thing. Tentagator was no longer the rampaging bioweapon it used to be. Now, the demon was no different than an average Acheron City-style zombie. That never meant Giovanni was _safe_, though.

Furthermore, considering the trail of fresh blood…_fresh DNA_…Giovanni's wound left behind, it was no wonder how Tentagator found him.

"_Unfortunately, although there is a chance Tentagator might be saved, analyses confirm it's virtually impossible to know if the beast can even think logically or understand our language."_

Chances were, Tentagator was not following orders. _No_. It was simply following the rawest of instincts.

_Fear…blood…flesh…_

And no longer possessing the intelligence to decipher ally and enemy, Tentagator was blindly stomping towards _Giovanni_!

_Dammit! DAMMIT!_

Thanks to those loathsome pricks Cassidy and Butch, Giovanni could not run, and he lost his revolver, too. As the floor shook under the walking mummy's tree-trunk sized feet, Giovanni hissed as he attempted to move faster. The control room was dead ahead, and the boss was seconds away from ending this nightmare. Yes. Giovanni was still in control. Not even a mindless, zombie-equivalent Tentagator could stop the boss of Team Rocket!

"_Twenty-one, twenty, nineteen…"_

_MOVE, damn you! _Giovanni tried to will his bleeding leg to move. The man's fine suit began to tear as he scrapped half of his body against the fissure-cracked tiles. A spider's web of floor cracks spread as Tentagator stomped closer, _closer, closer…_

_Stomp…stomp…STOMP…_

"_Twelve, eleven, ten…"_

Only when the countdown reached ten did Giovanni finally notice his heart was ready to explode. _Pound…pound…pound_. Sweat soaked his vibrating body, and the man panted to hyperventilating levels. _No_. He was not afraid. _Of course not!_ This crazy matter would be over in a quick moment, just as soon as Giovanni reached the control room. He was so close…too close to lose now! All Giovanni needed to do was keep moving, and keep _looking_, forward. _Don't bother looking back at Tentagator. That freak isn't worth the gaze._

As if the "freak" could read Giovanni's condescending mind…

"Aaaaaarrhhhh!!"

From behind Giovanni, the sounds of crushed bone were muffled by the sounds of the boss' agonized moans. Giovanni could not even recall the last time he screamed, nor could he recall the last time he felt such overwhelming pain surge through his body. As if flaming-hot knives consumed his body, the boss found himself unable to resist falling face-first against the floor. Only when he no longer felt his shot leg did Giovanni dare to look over his shoulder one more time.

_No…_

The mummy's shadow loomed over him, refusing to remove its large foot from the crushed remains of Giovanni's leg. Through the layers of marooned gauze, hellfire-red eyes bore into Giovanni's blurry vision. Before Giovanni's eyes was a demon that was born undead, died, and rose from the grave…just to drag Giovanni down with it. The boss was losing consciousness. Thus, Tentagator grinded the sole of its foot deeper into Giovanni's shattered leg, regaining the man's attention in the most painful way possible. After all, killing was no fun if the victim did not feel pain, or scream until his vocal cords snapped.

Giovanni was not accustomed to feeling this torture. But come hell or high water, he had every intention of finding the incompetent bastards who revived Tentagator. Then, Giovanni would inflict the same torture on them! For you see, Giovanni still believed there was no question regarding his survival.

In the deep recesses of Tentagator's dysfunctional brain, the devil found Giovanni's arrogance amusing. The beast did retain a sliver of its former intelligence and mind, albeit miniscule. Tentagator did remember "one" memory from its old self. True, there was no question regarding Giovanni's survival…and his survival was _futile_.

"_You were created by humans. Thus, you will obey humans. You will obey ME, for I am your master."_

Surely, Tentagator would live up to the title Giovanni coined: TR-EX.

"_Your existence belongs to me and will be devoted to my words. You are my weapon…my executioner."_

Team Rocket Executioner. What was not to like about the name?

"_Five, four, three…"_

When the countdown passed five, that was when Giovanni became utterly delirious. Perhaps it was due to his wounds and blood loss. _Yes, of course_. After all, Giovanni was not afraid. In the end, he always managed to escape and survive. He would survive this mess, and then come back with stronger bioweapons and exact his revenge. This was _not_ the end!

Too bad for Giovanni, Tentagator was still obedient to him…

"_You are my weapon…my executioner."_

…And Tentagator had every intention of upholding Giovanni's role as his Executioner.

As hellfire eyes came closer, and as the world became darker, Giovanni suddenly realized something.

Maybe…just maybe…he was not going to survive. _Preposterous._

"…_Two, one…"_

Or maybe…Giovanni Vincenzio only had himself to blame for this entire mess, after all.

_BOOM!!_

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE EPILOGUE**

* * *

**A/N**: WTF, Aiselne?! Another cliffhanger?! …Does it really surprise you? But wait, just as it says, there's an epilogue! Aren't I generous?

Okay, since I'm not gonna' feel like sputtering Resident Evil credits after Ch.18, here's the final copyright credit for CN. More or less, I'm sure every RE fan knows about the rocket launcher ending. Don't ask me why, but every hardcore RE game ends via an obligatory rocket launcher destroying the final/most important boss/enemy. It's RE tradition (even though half the time the rocket launcher is found out of the blue, at the oh-so-convenient last second. Hehe, God bless RE! I tried to make James' rocket launcher a tad less spontaneous). Plus, almost every RE game ends with an escape from a self-destructing area, usually with a countdown and everything (hence all the stupid times clocked since Ch.15). Traditions, traditions, folks. If you're wondering what's the deal with RE's redundant rocket launcher endings, take it up with Capcom, not me. I'm just a humble spin-off authoress.

Alrighty, onto the epilogue! Of course, you're more than welcomed to stop, take a break, and review this LOOONG chapter, too. Trust me, even when a story is complete, reviewers' feedback never goes to waste. ^_~


	18. Epilogue: The Last Ones Standing

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: Nope. I still don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_ or _Resident Evil / Biohazard_. After this crazy fic, I don't think people would _want _a psycho like me to own those series, either, heh.

**COMMENTS**: _Story Revisions Complete: Summer 2010_ – So yeah, to be honest…I'm shaking. I'm a nervous wreck right now. You guys have no concept of how skittish I am that this is the last chapter. I actually wrote and then re-wrote Ch.18, which partially explains why it took me so long to finish this. The version you're reading is the one I was happiest with. I'm crossing my fingers (to the point of losing circulation) and praying everybody likes this (because you see, your idiot authoress worries about the stupidest, most cockamamie of things). But it's now or never, isn't it? So I'm taking a deep breath, making my leap of faith, and _let's do it!_

I'm saving most of my obnoxious babbles for the ending notes. All I'll say for this chapter's opening A/N is that, as the title says, this episode is meant to be the epilogue. It's meant to be shorter than typical CN chapters (yeah, I know: shocking that Aiselne can write something shorter than 40 pages! Though, this episode isn't "exceptionally" short, but it's a helluva lot shorter than Ch.17). Nevertheless, I hope Ch.18 will be worth everybody's time.

So, without any more delay, Aiselne hopes you enjoy the very last episode of "Carnage Necropolis"! ^_^

**

* * *

**

CARNAGE NECROPOLIS

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**FILE #018: "Epilogue: The Last Ones Standing"**

Time and history enjoyed repetitively mocking themselves. Twelve hours ago this nightmare began. Twelve hours later, it ended. Somehow, the time span felt longer, much longer, and perhaps longer than the lifetime of any young girl.

09:01 A.M.

The first thing Misty noticed was smoke. Fetor of charred rubble and death was unmistakable, burning the girl's nostrils and encouraging her to swallow backlogged acid. Blurred aquamarine eyes fluttered open, leaking smoke-induced tears. Flat on her back, the girl stared aimlessly into the dome-like sky. Behind the girl's liquid-rippled gaze, Misty saw the heavens blemished by thick black clouds. Smoke continuously rose to the heavens, taking with it the lives trapped in the Team Rocket Valhalla base.

It took a few additional seconds for her to realize it. But eventually, Misty soon acknowledged that she was _not_ one of those lives ascending to the smoky heavens. Yet, her survival seemed almost too good to be true.

_I…I'm alive? But…but how-?_

Her memory was hazier than smoke. But somehow, as Misty drifted away from unconsciousness to full reality, more unwanted memories resurfaced. The redhead remembered killing Vincenzio, and not one shred of guilt was pinned to her conscience. Misty was unsure if her guiltlessness for murdering a man was good or bad. Alas, Vincenzio was a "monster," not a "man." If Misty felt zero shame in murdering zombies, there was no reason to mourn Vincenzio's killing. She was too numb to care anymore. Besides, a person cannot "kill" something that is technically dead. Misty's only solace was in knowing the infamous Dr. Nicolas Vincenzio finally got what he deserved. Perhaps, at long last, the troubled old man was at peace as well.

The rest of her recollection was vague, but chaotic. At the time, there was no opportunity to take a mental picture for personal memoirs. Misty knew she would be lucky to forget what transpired these twelve hours. If given the opportunity, she would rather forget than remember, so Misty never bothered to pay attention to her fleeing of the Valhalla base.

_Run! Run! RUN!_

Misty had grabbed onto Togepi and Meowth, and pumped adrenaline into her weary legs. She was too busy panting to talk, but her mind continuously screamed at her to _hurry! Move FASTER! Don't stop! Don't talk! JUST RUN!_ All that mattered to her mind was getting the hell out of there, running into the woods. She direly needed to get as far away from the blast as possible. _MOVE! MOVE! GO!_ Misty would continue to run until her legs snapped, and even then, she would keep crawling until her arms snapped. The red-haired girl's obsessive will to survive became a dead-set compulsion. _Keep running! RUN! FASTER! FASTER! RUUUNN!_ Misty became a machine that just kept sprinting until the marathon was over.

The Valhalla Timberland attempted to foil her escape. Aboveground tree roots nearly toppled Misty like tripwires. Scraggly branches tried to grab her like skeletal zombie arms. The boughs scraped Misty's bare arms and legs, speckling the ground with blood droplets. Vein-like rivers of crimson tattooed Misty's bruised limbs. Nevertheless, she bit her tongue, ignored the pain, snapped the obnoxious arm-branches, and kept moving. _Keep running! NEVER stop! Go! GO! _Blurs of trees, shrubs, and boulders brushed past her like a fast-forwarded movie. Streaks of greens, browns, grays, and reds combined into a dizzying mélange. Furthermore, Misty's wounds and lethargy began to warp into a hindering lightheadedness. For a moment, the hyperventilating girl could not tell which way was up or down.

Fortunately, Misty learned very quickly which way was _down_.

_BOOM!_

For a moment, the lightheaded Misty felt herself flying, floating weightlessly into the air. Everything around her got inordinately bright, and she was almost certain she was on her way to Heaven.

_Heaven…_

_Are you there, too? Are you waiting for me…Ash?_ Indeed, he probably was waiting for Misty. Ash would be ready to greet her with his beautiful smile, and ready to catch the redhead into his warm embrace. All Misty needed to do was reach out to him…

…But just before her fingers could meet Ash's…Misty's body became heavy. Gravity dropped the redhead like a stone cast into a river. The yelping girl passed out the moment her head hit the ground.

Thereafter, it was all over…for a moment.

Now after the fact, and after she realized she was still alive, Misty stared aimlessly up into the smoky sky. Gradually, feeling started to find its way back to her body, following her brief "out of body experience." Her bruises ached and her cuts stung. As a pained moan escaped her lips, Misty attempted to raise her hands to wipe her weepy eyes. Each arm felt as heavy as an elephant's trunk, and it took a greater amount of effort for Misty to lift her hands before her glassy eyes. The palms were caked in filth: the top layer poorly concealing the blood underneath. Misty had a feeling the rest of her body was once again covered on gruesomeness. _So much for my cleaning at the Rocket base_. Then again, it was only natural to look like hell after narrowly escaping it.

Knowing she would be stupid to wipe her eyes with bacteria-infested fingers, Misty released her arms, letting them heavily flop back to the ground. Her head was hammering a hangover-sized migraine, and Misty wondered if she suffered a brief concussion. Nothing on her body felt broken or paralyzed, which was a blessing, but Misty doubted she had the strength to run like a maniac anymore. At least she was out of any immediate danger, along with Meowth and Togepi-

_Wait a sec_… Misty suddenly realized, blinking once while raising her arms again. Only now did it finally dawn on Misty that her arms were vacant, no longer holding the cat and egg Pokemon. Even though her head felt like it housed an operational jackhammer, the panicking Misty started turning her head from side to side. She winced during every turn, and almost certain her skull would explode. However, the pain in her chest was starting to take dominance as Misty soon realized Meowth and Togepi were not nearby. Surely, Misty escaped with the Pokemon. Did she only 'imagine' taking Meowth and Togepi with her? No. Misty was certain she remembered them. She was positive!

_But then…oh God…where are Togepi and Meowth?_

Misty was unsure if she really wanted to find out.

_Crunch…crunch…crunch…_

The echoes of ground dirt piqued Misty's ears, coercing the girl to blink and turn her head towards the sound's direction. Her eyes were still blurred, but she could make out two figures walking towards her. _Oh, thank God_, she smiled in relief, blinking back grateful tears as the two figures came closer. Misty's tears prevented her from fully identifying the transients, but she assumed there was no need. Who _else_ could be approaching her? _Togepi…Meowth…_

Too bad Misty forgot how suicidal it was to "assume" something.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

"She's that girl from the hospital, isn't she?"

The voices were familiar, but to Misty's displeasure, the newcomers' voices did not belong to Meowth or Togepi. Only then did the disoriented Misty blink away as many tears as possible, clearing her troubled vision. Once the images cleared, the girl's aquamarine eyes widened in unprecedented shock at the two Rocket agents standing above her. Those agents were not Jessie and James, either.

…_Cassidy? …Butch? _

Perhaps Misty still was hallucinating. Maybe she did have a concussion and was imagining the Rockets. Par usual, both Butch and Cassidy were wearing haughty expressions on their faces, Cassidy especially. Misty could think of far better people to dream about than these cocky idiots. The girl might have trusted Jessie and James, but the same could not be said about their dark counterparts.

"Helluva mess you brats made," grunted Butch, before folding his arms over his chest. Still not quite absorbing the situation, Misty did not realize what Butch was implying until he opened his raspy mouth again. "Not that I'm surprised. You kids always enjoyed meddling with us. I guess this'll teach you to keep your noses outta' other people's business."

_Is he…blaming US for this incident?_ Misty could hardly believe, before swallowing phlegm and huffing coarsely. "T-Team Rocket only has themselves to blame for this," the girl replied, narrowing daggers into Butch, even though the action caused Misty's headache to pound mercilessly. "Don't bother making me the scapegoat of a mess _you_ made."

"Hey, it wasn't _our _faults, either," Butch countered matter-of-factly, though Misty was not convinced. People like Butch and Cassidy did not exactly carry imaginary signs labeling their innocence. "The boss just decided to go off the deep end."

"Yeah," snorted Misty, painfully rolling her blue eyes. 'Going off the deep end' was a gross understatement to describe what happened to Giovanni. "No shit."

Hearing vulgar language from such a young lady perked Cassidy's interest. "You're that loudmouthed girl who used to tag along with the bratty Pikachu trainer, aren't you?" the woman's catty voice suddenly observed, tearing Misty's glare from Butch to the blonde. Amethyst eyes locked with aquamarines, Cassidy finally recognized Misty. Just as Cassidy suspected, this girl was indeed the annoying redhead who owned the Togepi Jessie, James, and Meowth 'caught' earlier. "I thought so."

Misty was not overly fond of how Cassidy condescendingly referred to Ash as "the bratty Pikachu trainer." _He has a name, dammit_. Then again, Ash had a habit of attracting rude nicknames. Before last night, Jessie, James, and Meowth always called Ash "twerp." Then there was Gary and "Ashy Boy." Misty knew she coined a few not-so-nice names for Ash in the past, too. Considering his selfless efforts in Acheron, Misty knew Ash never got the credit he rightfully deserved.

"His name was _Ash_," Misty snarled, sounding as though she wanted her voice to etch the name into Butch and Cassidy's memories. Glaring daggers into both Rockets, Misty balled a dirt-filled fist. She continuously fought bittersweet tears as Misty defended the dignity of the life that was her beloved Ash Ketchum. "And he was a better person than either of you could ever _hope_ to become!"

Butch and Cassidy never tolerated people ballsy enough to attack their pride. The arrogant Rockets believed they were far superior to everyone, especially spoiled little kids. Particularly, after escaping the Valhalla base long before it exploded, Cassidy and Butch were feeling exceedingly full of themselves. If there was anything the Rockets loved more than escaping scot-free, it was rubbing their victories in the faces of lowlifes such as Misty. If a person dared to criticize them, Butch and Cassidy made damn certain the person would never insult them again.

However, neither Rocket could help but notice Misty's words, specifically one word she happened to say twice. "'_Was_'?" the blonde raised an eyebrow at Misty's past tense. When the redhead realized what she said, Cassidy exchanged a knowing grin with her partner. Neither Butch nor Cassidy was blind to the fact that Misty happened to be alone at the moment.

"Speaking of which, where _is _your bratty friend, girlie?" the blonde bitch happily rubbed salt in Misty's wounds, causing the girl's eyes to liquefy more fervently. Misty did not have to answer Cassidy's question for the woman to know the truth. Taking a step closer to Misty, Cassidy stared down at the laying girl. The child looked damaged in more ways than one. _How pitiful…_

…Not that Cassidy gave a shit. After the frustrating events of the last few hours, the blonde was rather eager to take out her angers. Misty just happened to be in a convenient position. "Aaw, don't tell me your brainless little boyfriend finally kicked the bucket," Cassidy sneered, causing Misty's tear-filled eyes to widen in hurtful fury. The woman could care less if she offended Misty. After all the headaches and humiliations those twerps caused Butch and Cassidy, the blonde was itching for payback. Giovanni was not the only Team Rocket member who lived under the assumption that everyone was at fault…except himself.

"How sad for you. So, sooo sad," Cassidy taunted via a mocking sniffle, noticing Butch stifle a few snickers. Enjoying herself, Cassidy leaned over the silently fuming Misty. The redhead looked like a time bomb ready to explode, seconds away from unleashing a tirade of obscenities. Shifting her leg, Cassidy then glared her own daggers down into Misty.

"It's about damn time you good-goodies learn life's not a free-for-all," the blonde Rocket spoke with a pint of jealousy. Cassidy abhorred people who thought the world revolved around themselves. She was too arrogant to realize she was one of those people, too. The Rockets enjoyed watching the Valhalla base go up in flames, viewing the show from a safe distance in the Valhalla Timberland. Everything was so amusing. "I'm glad the tables have turned. For once, _we _are the victorious ones. With the S and G-Jects, Butch and I will cash in on this disaster." Naturally, Misty blinked via Cassidy's last statement. _How the hell-? _Paying no mind to the redhead's wondering, Cassidy shifted her leg again, suspiciously. "Meanwhile, you can finally savor the taste of a crushing defeat. It serves you _right_!"

And before Misty had the opportunity to scream expletives, Cassidy's suspicious leg launched forward. The black-heeled boot struck the midriff between Misty's tank top and shorts. Unprotected, and certainly not expecting the underhanded attack, Misty gasped a cry before flipping over, landing on her hit stomach. Harmless acid dripped out the corners of the girl's agape mouth. Nausea, agony, but mostly rage welled inside the moaning girl's tense body. Sadly, Misty was too weak to stare up at her enemies anymore. Doubling over and shedding two silent teardrops, the girl clutched her flat tummy. Misty could only pray Cassidy never succeeded in breaking or rupturing anything vital.

The redhead discreetly felt around her midsection, trying to estimate any damage, along with ensuring her own Ject sample was intact. Plus, Misty sure as hell did not want Butch and Cassidy to have a complete set of Vincenzio's Khimaira-Jects. Fortunately, she could feel one pocket contain a bulge from the small vial, while the other pocket contained…_nothing?_

_Wait…what happened to my pistol? _At this moment, Misty had no clue if she dropped her 9mm during her escape of the Valhalla base, or if the gun was knocked out of her pocket thanks to Cassidy's blow. It no longer mattered, through. Like it or not, Misty was unarmed against the overbearing dark Rockets. The worst part was that Cassidy and Butch would clearly stop at nothing to take out their angers on the defenseless girl. _Sick, twisted assholes._

Somehow, despite how she never expected Cassidy to kick her, Misty was not 'overly' surprised. After all, Cassidy and Butch were as low as the rest of their despicable organization. Jessie, James, and Meowth were the sole Rocket agents with hearts. Ash was not the 'only' person who was better than Butch and Cassidy could hope to become. Alas, Misty was too distracted to voice such a pride-bursting opinion, especially since her stomach felt like it might be the one to burst. That never meant Misty did not seek vengeance upon Cassidy. Though, the redhead had to admit that she was undecided regarding which pissed her off more adamantly: Cassidy's abuse…

…Or the dark Rockets' insistency to insult the honorable young man Misty loved.

Butch was the one to snort this time, not that Misty could see his crooked grin. Both he and Cassidy towered over the wounded Misty, staring down at her like gloating demons seeking to dice what little will she had left. For the first time in their lives, Butch and Cassidy were the winners while the twerps were the losers, and there was no greater joy. "Psh, death couldn't have happened to a more deserving kid." The redhead's eyes widened to the point of almost popping blood vessels. "I'm just sad it didn't happen _sooner_. I hope that obnoxious little shit got _exactly_ what he deserved."

Misty was too stunned with rage to verbally speak.

_HOW…DARE…YOU!_

_I hope you two…and ALL of Team Rocket…I hope you fuckin' bastards burn in Hell!_

Misty snapped…

_BANG!_

…And a gun fired.

_BANG!_

Actually, a gun fired _twice_.

Just before the redhead could explode in fury, she lifted her heavy head. Seconds after the twin shots, _thuds _hit the ground simultaneously. Before Misty's blinking eyes fell the once-overly-proud bodies of the dark Rockets: Butch to Misty's left, and Cassidy to her right. Both facedown, the brown dirt nearest their faces darkened maroon, whilst the backs of the fallen faces sported small blowhole-like spouts of blood. Like everything else that transpired during the last twelve hours, Butch and Cassidy's deaths happened too quickly for Misty to even realize they occurred. By the time her brain processed and absorbed the situation, Butch and Cassidy were dead.

Misty could not say she felt sad, but she definitely felt confused. _But…HOW?_

_Click._

A gun clicked, followed by the crunching sounds of approaching footsteps. The mysterious gunslinger was obviously making his or her way nearest Misty. There was no guarantee that Butch and Cassidy's killer came to rescue Misty, either. After all, it was a wee bit too late for some cliché "knight in shining armor" to gallop onto the stage. Nevertheless, Misty dared to be brave and face her approaching hero, or enemy.

_Click_. The gun clicked again, this time indicating it was empty. Tossing the useless weapon, Misty's rescuer then scoffed to the Rocket corpses. "Yeah, and I hope yous two basta'ds get exactly what ya desoive, too."

Misty only needed to blink once more, before the image of the heaven-sent cat finally registered into her chaotic mind. "Me-Meowth?" she choked, before coughing on phlegm credited to Cassidy's veritable low blow. No longer carrying the gun, Meowth's paws picked up the Togepi standing beside him. Using her hacking fit as their cue, the feline and egg rushed over to the injured Misty. Spitting out a combination of red and silver fluids, Misty's groggy voice attempted to cough, "W-wha…you…doing here?"

Softening his face, Meowth set Togepi down beside Misty. The infant instantly toddled over to its wounded mommy, provoking Meowth to bite his lip for a second. "Ya blanked out for a moment," the cat reported, recalling how panic-stricken Togepi behaved when its dear mother refused to wake up. Even though Misty was unconscious for a minute, it felt like much longer for Meowth and Togepi. "So me an' Togepi went ta go look for help. We hoird da' commotion and ran back…" and the rest of the story was lying in bloody heaps on the ground. "I took ya gun…just in case…" he trailed. For obvious reasons, Meowth took Misty's handgun to protect him and Togepi during their trek through the woods.

However, the cat also harbored an additional, albeit unspoken, reason for stealing Misty's gun. The last thing he needed was for the girl to awaken and find out she was all alone. The traumatizing effects of Acheron City, the Valhalla base, combined with being _alone_…Meowth shuddered at what Misty might have done in her hysteria. There was a small reassurance in knowing she would be unarmed in the event the girl gave into her rightful despair.

Knowing she owed Meowth her life, Misty just smiled "Thanks" and did not bother broaching the gun subject. Swallowing to clear her throat, Misty then climbed to her knees, still doubled over and clutching her bruised abdomen. Misty would have been lying if she claimed she was 'sad' to know Butch and Cassidy were dead. God only knew what those jerks would have done to her, especially in such a secluded area. Getting kicked in the stomach was miniscule compared to getting raped or killed. There was relief in knowing the dark Rockets could no longer harm her. However, that did not mean Misty relished the idea of laying between carcasses, either. After the last twelve hours, Misty believed she lived in the company of death for long enough.

On her hands and knees, the redhead crawled a few feet away from the dead Rockets. Spying the nearest tree, Misty sat against its trunk, breathing heavily and needing a few minutes to recompose herself. Togepi faithfully went to Misty's side, though the baby was leery about jumping into Misty's arms, mindful of Mommy's hellish tummy ache. Instead, the infant remained by Misty's legs, placing a tiny arm on the girl's knee as Togepi's only reassurance. "Togi…"

Smiling softly, Misty placed one hand on Togepi's ticklish spikes in silent appreciation. "Have either of you…found James yet?"

Meowth and Togepi did not expect that heart-wrenching question. Admittedly, though the cat and infant went to go look for someone to help Misty, they also wanted to find the missing member of their party. It was still anyone's guess regarding whatever happened to James. Exchanging depressed sighs, the cat and egg glanced down at their feet.

Not expecting Togepi to reply, Meowth unwillingly did the honors. "We didn't find him, Misty," he shrugged, fighting off tears. There was no point in crying until Meowth knew with utmost certainty that James was dead. However, nobody saw James emerge from the Valhalla base, and Meowth and Togepi had yet to find James in the forest. Valhalla Timberland was a massive mountain forest that could take days to scour. However, Meowth assumed if James did flee into the forest, he would probably be in the vicinity. After all, James fled _behind_ Misty's group, so he probably emerged last and would be closer to the base than Misty's position. "But I'm sure he's close by. He's _gotta_' be."

Placing a hand delicately atop her tender belly, Misty tiredly closed her watery eyes. "I hope so, Meowth."

The girl took the words right out of Meowth's mouth. But now was not the time to worry about James. James was older and Meowth knew the young man could take care of himself. However, Misty was injured thanks to those Rocket assholes. The girl probably needed medical attention, but what could Meowth do? The Valhalla Timberland was out in the middle of no-man's land. The nearest city was thirty miles away. Furthermore, that city happened to be Acheron, and it went up in smoke! _Crap, we're screwed_, but Meowth refused to speak such fatalistic words and worry Misty or Togepi.

"The authorities are bound to show up soon," Misty figured. She even went further to assume cops would arrive in the very immediate future. It had been a few hours since Acheron's nuclear decimation. The Pokemon League, police, army, and government were bound to know about the incident and send troops ASAP. And since Acheron City was near Valhalla, the self-destruction of the Team Rocket Valhalla base could not possibly go unnoticed. Without a doubt, Team Rocket would not get away with what happened these past twelve hours.

Then again…Giovanni covered his tracks. By nuking both Acheron City and his Valhalla base, all the evidence necessary to dissolve Team Rocket was obliterated. Just because the locations were gone did not mean Team Rocket ended. Misty did not even know what happened to Team Rocket's boss, but even Giovanni's death did not guarantee dissolution. Like any organization, government, or mafia, if a leader suddenly died, a new leader was quickly appointed. Team Rocket was too well organized to let even their boss' death jeopardize their futures. For all Misty knew, a new boss was on his or her way. Giovanni's throne would not remain empty for an extended period of time, especially with the Pokemon League breathing down Team Rocket's throat.

Unfortunately, if evidence of the Khimaira-Ject outbreaks were destroyed, then there would be nothing the League could do to stop Team Rocket from resuming power. Then there would be the possibility of this nightmare resurrecting all over again. After all, mediocre sequels tended to follow a mold: flashier, more expensive, more excessively violent and gruesome…and eventually turning into a ginormous mess compared to their predecessors. Misty could not let that happen.

Fortunately, hope was not lost just yet. Misty still had the L-Ject, after all. Plus…

"Meowth…" the girl whispered, barely audible for Meowth's ears to notice. Taking another deep achy breath, Misty pointed her free hand towards the Rocket bodies. "Search Butch and Cassidy's pockets."

Blinking at the strange request, the cat could not help but ask "What for?"

Misty was not in the mood to argue. "Just do it," she ordered gently. "You'll understand afterwards."

Knowing he could only trust Misty's words, the cat shrugged and did as he was told. Granted, Meowth could think of better things to do than loot carcasses. However, his paws willingly fished through the bloody pockets. Holding back gags, Meowth searched every visible pocket across Butch's body. When the cat's claws tinked against a familiar-feeling glass vial, that was when the cat understood Misty's intentions.

"No way…" Meowth muttered, before pulling out the red G-Ject from Butch's back pocket. The cat almost accidentally dropped the sample, hardly believing he was holding such an invaluably volatile substance. He did not even bother asking what the hell Butch was doing with the Ject in the first place. Misty's intentions clear as crystal, Meowth almost anticipated what he would find in Cassidy's pockets. After searching the blonde, sure enough, into Meowth's other paw went the blue S-Ject. "No freakin' way!"

Misty remembered the Rockets bragging about their possession of the S and G samples. Naturally, the girl had no clue 'how' Butch and Cassidy acquired the virus and vaccine. Though she did not physically show it, Misty was just as stunned as Meowth. However, if Misty knew the dark Rockets, then she knew Butch and Cassidy must have stolen the Jects. _Probably for their own selfish needs_, Misty assumed with a scowl. _They were probably smuggling Jects, just like Vincenzio assumed I was doing in Acheron. Greedy bastards._

Frankly, Butch and Cassidy's worries were over, and their reasons for possessing S and G were unnecessary. The bottom line was "Now we have all three Khimaira-Jects," Misty softly confirmed, reaching into her pocket to showcase the purple L-Ject. Once Meowth returned to her side, all three Jects went into Misty's hands. _Handle with utmost care_, Misty warned herself, _because you're holding weapons of potential biological warfare_. Of course, Misty had no intentions of igniting war. Her reasons for obtaining the three Jects was much simpler, and _better_.

Nearly reading the girl's mind, Meowth swallowed. "Da' poifect evidence…" Those three Jects were the only proofs to indefinitely end Team Rocket's nightmare. Surely, the escapees' troubles would be over once they brought the S, G, and L-Jects to the authorities. Then the survivors could find piece of mind.

Though for Misty, she had a feeling her wounds would take a very, _very _long time to heal. She was not referring to her physical wounds, either. It was as Ash said back in the Acheron Chemical Planet. Even if Team Rocket was dissolved and sued for every cent, justice would be served, but it could not revitalize the fallen. Yes, possessing all three Khimaira-Jects was a godsend, but…

"Too many people died for these samples, Meowth," Misty unemotionally murmured, blinking before she slipped the Jects into her shorts' pockets. Shaking her head sorrowfully, images of her Pokemon, Brock, Pikachu, Nina, Ash, Jessie…_everyone_…flashed before her watering eyes. "Nothing 'perfect' is worth that much blood, Meowth. _Nothing_."

Feeling his own blue eyes prick, Meowth nodded wholeheartedly. "Yeah."

An awkward pause of silence then engulfed the heavy-hearted trio. It was strange. Now they possessed the means to end Team Rocket, but none of the survivors knew what their next move should be. Meowth was worried about James, Togepi was worried about Misty, and Misty was worried about…everything.

Once more, the redhead stared heavenward, desperately searching for a small hole between the distant smoke. There was no rain, so Misty assumed beyond the veil of smoke laid a clear blue sky, white puffy clouds, and golden sun. _Heaven, maybe? _Come to think of it, Misty vaguely remembered hearing how 'Valhalla' was synonymic for 'Heaven.' Then again, 'Acheron' held the same relation to 'Hell,' but Misty already knew that through first-hand experience. At least the hell that was Acheron City was gone.

So then…why did Misty feel tears brimming her eyes?

Maybe it was because Misty knew that Acheron City's decimation was not the most benevolent of blessings. Yes, the city's viral outbreak no longer threatened the world, and that was reason enough to rejoice. However, the city's obliteration not only suggested the potential of Team Rocket getting away scot-free. With the city's evidence eradicated, such also meant the bodies of the fallen were eradicated.

Only now did Misty realize _I can't even…bury them. Give Ash, Brock, Pikachu…everyone a proper farewell…the farewells they deserve. And, oh God, how will I explain it to their families?_ The thoughts alone almost drove Misty to break down entirely, forcing her to painfully clamp her eyes shut. _None of us can say goodbye._

She did not want to bear it.

_Brock's poor little brothers and sisters…they're too young for something like this._

_And Mrs. Ketchum…Ash was her only child. Her only family, too._

So consumed by grief and past horrors, Misty just wanted to block everything and drift into oblivion.

_How can I p-possibly tell the families that their sons di-?_

…_I…I c-can't handle that! Dammit! I just CAN'T!_

But…

…_All…a-all in time._

Yes, Misty was still scared. Yes, she was even sobbing, though the girl never realized it. Drip after drip, countless lines of tears were squeezed out of Misty's shut eyes. Her heaving chest doubled the pain in her stomach, almost coercing the girl to vomit. Unfortunately, Misty knew no matter how hard she cried, or how long she retched, nothing would change the fact that she was left alone in this world. Like Ash said back at the Pokemon Center: nothing was "okay" about any of this, and nothing would be "okay" for a very long time, if ever.

However…there was a sliver of comfort in knowing that someday, somehow, Misty's life might be "okay" in the future. Better yet, the lives of the rest of the world would be "okay" thanks to the efforts of so many courageous heroes. Acheron's fallen were soldiers killed on the battlefield, killed in the most honorable of ways. For those reasons, Ash and the others deserved every tear shed from Misty's eyes. But at least the heroes' suffering was finally over. Misty no longer had to worry about Ash being uncharacteristically silent, crying, or hearing him depressively hating himself. Their pain was over.

_It's over…for now…_

For the first time in what felt like forever, Misty did believe the odds were finally in her favor. She possessed the ultimate evidence at the highest cost, and surely it would not go to waste. The dawn of Team Rocket and Khimaira's viral reign was over before it started. Like it or not, that _was_ a victory. It would not resurrect the dead, but it did make the deaths more valuable. True, this was a far cry from any "happy ending" Misty would have preferred to experience. There were no hugs, kisses, and smiles. It was depressing, really. However, Misty took a small reassurance in knowing not all hope was lost.

Because in actuality, people were indeed looking after Misty and her friends.

"Misty? Misty! Hey! Hurry up an' open ya eyes! Ya gotta' see dis'!"

She ignored Meowth. Misty's world started fading into a long overdue slumber, deeper than she received at the Valhalla base. Even so, the girl found herself remembering memories she preferred to forget. Misty was afraid of the future, which was arguably more terrifying than the hells from which she emerged. Misty did not want to face Ash and Brock's families. In fact, the girl would prefer to get locked in a psychiatric ward for all eternity, as long as it meant she would not have to relay the tragic news. Unfortunately, the families deserved to know. Someday, somehow, Misty would cross that bridge, though nobody said it had to be immediately.

Someday, somehow, Misty would make sure Ash and Brock's memories were remembered, too. They deserved monuments in their honors! Then again, Ash, Brock, and the others would not want elaborate funerals or tributes in their memories. Stopping Team Rocket would be more than enough.

"Misty! Hey…come' on, open ya' eyes!"

"Togiii!"

But something was telling Misty, that above all, her friends would want her to continue living. Yes, stopping Team Rocket was a goal worth fighting for. However, Ash and Brock were not selfish enough to hope Misty would end her life on account of their deaths. They were still encouraging her to keep moving, not just to escape a death-defying adventure or go to the authorities.

_Keep moving…and move on with my life_. It was easier said than done, and Misty doubted such would happen anytime soon. At least there was comfort in knowing there would be others grieving her pain. Surely, Brock's family would help in any way possible. Plus, Mrs. Ketchum would more than happily do anything for Misty, whom the mother obviously considered to be a daughter she never had. Meowth and Togepi were still here, too.

_I'm not alone._

Once she realized this warm reassurance, Misty finally went to sleep.

* * *

_Beep…beep…beep…_

_"We interrupt this program for breaking news from the Valhalla Timberland in Johto. Valhalla News Channel 7 has been informed of two cataclysmic explosions from that area. Here now is Kathleen with the details. Kath?"_

"_Thanks, Rick. I am reporting from outside the Valhalla City Police Department station, where Chief Marcel has just finished speaking to the press. According to the reports, a type of explosion decimated Acheron City. Presumably, the blast was nuclear. Another blast also destroyed the Valhalla Logging Co. building approximately twenty to twenty-five miles away. _

"_As of yet, investigators have not confirmed or released any concrete details. It was first believed that Acheron fell victim to a nuclear reaction from its famed chemical plant. However, in light of the Valhalla Logging Co.'s explosion shortly after Acheron's, investigators suspect the incidents may be connected. The V.P.D. and Pokemon League now believe these explosions may be more than mere accidents, and terrorism is suspected. Detectives seem to believe Acheron was targeted first, and the logging building second. Estimated times of the explosions range from six o'clock this morning to nine o'clock, but neither times have been currently verified._

_"Chief Marcel of the Valhalla Police Department issued this statement at ten o'clock this morning, regarding the two incidents:_

"'_Right now, the V.P.D. is doing everything in their power to contact Acheron's department. Unfortunately, we have not received any word, even from the A.P.D.'s Chief Ulisse. I also had two of my own men recruited to investigate Acheron, and I have yet to hear from them as well. Based on the amount of damage, it is unknown yet if there are any survivors in Acheron City. Currently, no survivors have been found in Acheron's blast zone. Rest assured, the V.P.D. will do everything in its power to search the remains of both explosion sights. We will be working with the Pokemon League and numerous Johto police districts to ensure this matter gets rectified as soon as possible. That'll be all.'"_

_Beep…beep…beep…_

"_At ten-thirty, Pokemon Master Lance voiced the League's concerns on this matter:_

"'_This is truly a tragic event, but it has not gone unnoticed. I have already spoken with Johto's President and we intend to get to the bottom of this affair. All of Acheron and Valhalla will be quarantined, and the army has been commissioned. Under the circumstances, all Johto Pokemon Gyms and stadiums are to be closed for the safety of citizens. As of this moment, if terrorists are at fault, then they are still at large. However, I assure you they will not be for long. We at the League will not let the lives lost in Acheron and Valhalla die in vain. Thank you.'"_

_Beep…beep…beep…_

"_Aside potential terrorism, reasons or motives for the incidents have yet to be confirmed. The logging explosion is believed to be random and with little explanation as to why terrorists might attack it. However, as viewers may or may not be aware, Acheron City was well known for its chemical plant. A few years ago, controversies arose regarding the suspicious shutdown of Acheron Memorial Hospital, alongside the sporadic construction of the chemical plant. Before the citywide destruction, Acheron's chemical plant was the highest-grossing research facility in the Johto Region, though its research was strictly confidential. This leads investigators to wonder if the Acheron chemical plant could have been a factor in its city's crisis. However, I repeat that nothing has yet to be confirmed, and these are mere speculations on behalf of the detectives."_

_Beep…beep…beep…_

"_At ten-forty A.M., we interviewed Officer Jenny Leighland of New Bark Town. She is one of the many officers commissioned to investigate Acheron City and Valhalla Timberland:_

"'_Right now, my squad has yet to find any survivors in Acheron City. However, we did manage to find two civilians a short distance away from the logging site. One was a young girl, pre-teens, and the other was a young man who appears in his late teens, early twenties. There were also two unharmed Pokemon, presumably the girl's._

"'_The child received minimal cuts and bruises with mild smoke inhalation. Unfortunately, the man suffered a broken leg and several broken ribs. We also found his body closer to the logging explosion sight, whereas the girl and Pokemon were about two miles from his position. He was in critical condition when we found him, but medical teams report his health is slowly improving. Both victims are currently receiving hospital treatment, but Chief Marcel has ordered that the locations of their hospitals remain confidential until a later date. The V.P.D. and Pokemon League would prefer to keep any further details about the survivors confidential until better evidence may be obtained. I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to answer those questions._

_Beep…beep…beep…_

"'_Um…yes…you are correct, I've been told the V.P.D. did indeed receive an anonymous phone call pertaining to Acheron City. All Chief Marcel told me was that the phone call asked for the V.P.D. to send backup ASAP to Acheron. This message was received approximately two hours before the city's presumed explosion. All I know for certain is a man called, and he asked for V.P.D. squads to search for someone named 'Neen.' The police weren't able to identify him. We're assuming this was a victim's 911 call before the explosion. It hasn't been verified just yet. After all, stations get prank 911 calls all the time. We can't afford to send an entire squad without verification. None of us suspected anything like THIS to happen, though. I'm sorry, but it's obviously too soon to tell what happened in Acheron. It would be best to just let the V.P.D. and League do their jobs right now. No more questions, please.' _

"_Valhalla News Channel 7 will be continuing coverage of the Acheron and Valhalla disasters as more information arrives. Viewers concerned of relatives or loved ones in the afflicted vicinities are urged to call the toll-free emergency hotline at 1-800-"_

"I'm toirnin' off da TV. Dis is depressin' and Misty needs her sleep."

"Togi."

Once the wall-mounted TV went black, the band-aid-clad Meowth and Togepi remained silent at the foot of Misty's hospital bed. A gentle breeze swept through the silenced room, swaying white curtains framing an opened window. Through there, afternoon sunlight shined and displayed the magnificently beautiful city of Valhalla. The sun shimmered off the city's tall skyscrapers, causing everything in Valhalla to look ethereally like the 'Heaven' the city was named after. After running around Acheron's hell, Meowth almost forgot how lovely a lively city could appear. If only Misty could see this gorgeous urban panorama.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

The bandaged redhead had been totally unconscious, miraculously oblivious to what transpired after her escape of the Valhalla base. Now, the survivors were being secretly protected in the arms of the V.P.D. in the Valhalla General Hospital. Guards were stationed outside Misty and James' separate rooms, ensuring the poor victims could recover. The only reason Meowth and Togepi were permitted into Misty's room was because she was in stable condition, better than James. Plus, the cops and doctors assumed Meowth and Togepi belonged to the little girl. As long as the Pokemon behaved and let Misty sleep, Meowth and Togepi could wait at the girl's beside for moral support. Doctors assumed a scared child like Misty would appreciate the gesture. Poor James was not so lucky to be in friendly company, but at least he was recovering, and not _dead_.

_James…_

Drawing Togepi into his arms, Meowth sniffled soft sobs, thanking every spiritual entity for ensuring James' survival. The moment he heard James was alive, never mind expected to make a full recovery, the cat fell to his knees and wept. Reversing roles, it was actually little Togepi who comforted the crying Meowth this time, instead of the other way around. Though he lost so much in Acheron and Valhalla, Meowth also realized he had to many reasons to be grateful. Meowth could hardly sit still and wait for the doctors to tell him James was stable and could be visited. The cat was desperate to run to his old friend and bury his wet whiskers into James' chest. For James to have narrowly escaped the Valhalla base's explosion, and still be alive, was surely credited to an angel.

Meowth knew which angel to personally thank, too.

_Tank' you, Jessie._

In fact, though Meowth was not overly religious, he had to admit that he believed several guardians were watching over the escapees. Many people believed deities like Ho-Oh watched over the suffering. A Pokemon like Meowth naturally respected the legendaries. Even so, the cat was not inclined to believe the 'guardians' who protected him and his friends were omnipotent Pokemon, either.

Vaguely, Meowth recognized the name "Neen" mentioned in the television broadcast. _Didn't Nina's boyfriend call her dat'? _Perhaps that jerkoff policeman was actually a halfway decent guy after all. Tauris obviously would not have secretly called backup if he did not care about Nina. True, his backup failed to save Nina. However, it was the same backup that eventually found the sole survivors of Acheron in Valhalla Timberland. Misty had passed out in the forest, and for a moment, Meowth freaked out, not knowing what to do. He even briefly feared the worst, but the cat did not dare speak such in weepy Togepi's presence. But then the V.P.D. came with other Johto authorities, with another Officer Jenny no less. If that was not a 'sign,' Meowth did not know what was. For all he knew, the police rescue was thanks to both Tauris _and_ Nina.

_Guardians…_

Tauris watched over Nina to the bitter end.

Nina mightily protected the younger escapees.

Jessie was James and Meowth's guardian angel.

All the fallen Pokemon died for them.

Plus, Brock, Pikachu, and Ash were looking after Misty and Togepi.

_Tank' you._

For now, the worst seemed to finally be over, and it was about damn time.

So far, no connections had been made regarding Team Rocket, but Meowth knew they could not hide for long. After all, the grinning cat made certain Officer Leighland, Chief Marcel, and Lance received the three Khimaira-Jects. The cops did not quite understand "what" those vials were, but police officers could not be expected to understand, either. Lance was a different story. After all, the Pokemon League had suspected Team Rocket's dirty business for quite some time. It was agreed to leave the Jects in the League's hands, and that was more than enough for Meowth. Once the chemicals reached League scientists' jurisdiction, it would only be a matter of time before all those uncertainties on TV became answers.

_It's in dere' hands, now_, Meowth knew, actually breathing a small sigh of relief. The cat knew he could not wash his hands, or paws, of what happened in Acheron City and Valhalla Timberland. But now that the League obtained the necessary evidence, Team Rocket was as good as dead. _And it soirves Team Rocket right!_

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Until then, Meowth and Togepi turned to the unconscious Misty. For safety's sake, the doctors 'wired' the girl with various tubes for breathing, blood, and nourishment. Acheron's adventures clearly took a considerable toll on Misty, and the doctors deduced that she was suffering a very low level of smoke inhalation, malnutrition, and severe fatigue. Plus, there was Cassidy's "gift" to take into consideration, but no broken bones or ruptured organs were found. Misty's health was not a challenge for doctors to solve. Alas, Meowth knew Misty was suffering far greater problems than a sleepy head and achy stomach. He already heard doctors discuss eventual psychiatric evaluation, too. It was a necessary evil, unfortunately.

Biting his lip, Meowth closed his eyes sadly. _I really wish, when she wakes up, I could just tell her, "Hey, it was just a dream, Misty! Now prepare for trouble!"_ But that would never happen. _Still_… the cat prayed, snuggling Togepi and locking his hopeful blue eyes on the bedridden redhead. _I hope she and Jimmy have sweet dreams until dey' wake up._

_Sweet dreams._

Undeniably, it did not take a genius to know what, or _who_, James was dreaming about.

_"I love you, James."_

The same applied to Misty.

Surely, things happened for a reason. Misty would probably take greater comfort in that belief later on, when the wounds did not bleed so profusely. Right now, she needed to rest. She had not rested this deeply and peacefully in twelve long grueling hours. Frankly, Misty was afraid to sleep in Acheron and Valhalla, afraid to never wake up. Or worse, to wake up and realize matters were in worse condition than they were when she closed her eyes. That happened after her unpleasant nap in the Valhalla base, and Misty did not want to experience such again.

At least now…the girl knew she could keep her eyes closed, drift to peace, and know the nightmares of Acheron and Valhalla would be soon be over upon reawakening.

"_Misty? Hey Misty! Wake up!"_

"_Hmm? A-argh! Ash? Aaash! Q-Quit it. Lemmie sleep."_

"_No way! It's a bright day and you know I've gotta' get to the next Gym."_

"_Argh, then go right ahead. Brock and I will catch up."_

"_Mistyyyy!"_

"_Oh Ash, quit whining and let me sleep. Jeez, you're a pest."_

"_I gotta' agree with Ash, Misty. It's too nice a day for you to stay asleep."_

_"What? Oh sure, Brock, take HIS side! Dumb boys."_

"_Pikachupi! Pika!"_

"_Togi!"_

"_You, too, Pikachu? Togepi? Dammit, why are all of you ganging up on me? It's rude to pick on girls."_

"_Yeah, well, you're not much of a girl…"_

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, ASH KETCHUM? Hey! Get back here so I can mallet your face, you little-!"_

"_Well…that's one way to get Misty outta' bed."_

"_Pika…"_

"_Togi, togi, pirrriiiii!"_

Those days were over, but Misty would make sure not to let them go to waste. After all, it was thanks to those who sacrificed themselves that Misty was still alive, not merely because they took the falls instead of her. Rather, it was because their strength made her strong. No doubt, that same strength would imbue her with the power to face Ash and Brock's families, along with exposing the dark truths of what happened twelve hours ago.

_I'm alive, and all of you are still alive in me._

Once a person survives Hell, there really is nothing to fear about the future.

Indeed, arms were around Misty, though not in a literal sense. A warm breeze combed through her untied hair, but Misty doubted it was real wind. Fingers stroked her fire-red locks tenderly. She knew that touch, and such was why one salty tear skimmed down her cheek. A loving kiss caught the tear, vanquishing it as gentle arms affectionately squeezed her. She did not have to cry anymore. Misty's little hero was beside her every step of the way.

_We'll get through this. I know it._

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N**: Is this really happening? Am I _actually _DONE with this ginormous fanfic? It hasn't hit me quite yet (and it probably _won't_ hit me until three weeks from now ^_^;).

Well, first of all, I certainly hope everybody enjoyed this hellish ride. In particular, thanks to everybody who put up with all my delays. I can only hope this story's finished product was worth the waiting. I also hope this fic has inspired readers unfamiliar with Resident Evil to check out some aspect of the series. Better yet, I hope this story brought back fond memories for RE vets (because I know CN was a nostalgic experience for me). For the Pokemon fans, I hope you've enjoyed reading my macabre, dark, no-way-this-would-ever-be-approved-for-the-kiddy-dub twist on our favorite anime. And for fans of _both _series, I hope CN was the best of both worlds (I know it was for me ^_^).

_**~ Special Thanks ~**_

To be honest, I don't do shout-outs very often. However, I am stunned with utter amazement over the reception this fic received. I mean, when I originally posted Ch.1, I was actually tempted to delete it because I doubted anybody would like the nasty twistedness of CN. This entire fic was a total gamble, but I think it was worth the risk. I'm still floored over this story's reception. No matter how many times I flood reviewers' inboxes with thank-yous, it's never gonna' be enough to express my gratitude towards everybody's support. However, I do think it would be exceptionally inconsiderate of me not to acknowledge this fic's devout reviewers in some little way.

So, special thanks to all of my beloved readers who sent reviews. The least I can do for my most devout reviewers is offer them this shout-out. Names are listed in alphabetical order. First, extra special thanks to the readers who sent me the largest number of overall reviews: _AMG22/Autumn, dello11, Distant-Moon, Domino Shelby, eevee-love, JustWhatIWant, Kios, Kyarorain, Leone the Infernal, Magus Black, pokeshipper409, Spruceton Spook, Steveaaml, The RoseBlade Ninja Alchemist, Thunder01, Tylida_, and_ tytim01_. Some of you have been sticking with this fic since Day 1, and some even reviewed each and every chapter! *^.^* You have no idea how big of a confidence-booster that is for me. Secondly, special thanks to my more frequent reviewers who have come aboard the CN trip most recently: _CaptDutchboy, Cardente, DanielNieves,_ _Mr. Dynasty_, and _Zombiedude1274_. Particularly, these last few chapters/weeks have been nightmares for me to write, so getting devoted newcomers has significantly helped encouraged me to actually finish this story. Furthermore, many of you guys have sent me additional support via PM, and everything combined to help me get to this monumental final chapter. If it weren't for your support, I wouldn't be writing this message.

I also want to send my sincere thanks to the talented artists _Mr. Dynasty_ and _WolftenDragon_, who generously sent me fanart/illustrations for this fanfic! The artists' URL links are available on my profile, so be sure to check them out!

From helpful writing advice to confidence boosters, _ALL _reviewers have helped this story in some small or big way. To _everyone _who has read and reviewed this story, whether they are listed above, read/review in the future, alerted/favorited CN, or forever remain anonymous, I sincerely thank you for reading "Carnage Necropolis." I'll admit, this fic had its moments where I contemplated the pretty "delete" button. But I will also admit that now that CN is over, I'm going to miss this story (and I'm gonna' especially miss hearing from my faithful reviewers! *sniff* I really enjoy hearing from you guys each week!). That's the beauty and the bitch about endings: an author can be both happy and sad to see a story (especially one as big as this) come to its close.

Of course, I can't promise that this will be the last time you guys hear from me, either. As far as my next Pokemon story/stories, I'm not entirely sure yet, but I have every intention of sticking with this website for a while. Until then…what more can I say? It was my greatest pleasure to share this story with everyone.

Thank you so very much for reading and for helping to make "Carnage Necropolis" a success!

**- Aiselne Phoenix Nocturnus**


End file.
